Complicated past
by Lostgirllove
Summary: What if Kathrine killed the one Damon loved out of jealousy? What if he wants to avenge his lover's death? He doesn't want to get in the tomb to save her. he wants to get in the tomb to kill her.But what happens when he meets the doppelganger of his past lover? How will she affect his plan? Rated M for sex and language.
1. Pilot

**So this is my first vampire diaries fan-fic so please bear with me. It follows the TV show and all Jessie's outfits have a link on my profile. :)**

* * *

Like every other day I wake up feeling scared. After what happened with mom and dad I wake up every morning thinking that something bad will happen. I'm scared for me, I'm scared for Jenna, I'm scared for Elena, but most of all I'm scared for Jeremy. As Jeremy's twin you can understand why I'm scared for him the most, but it doesn't mean I love Elena any less. The biggest reason for being scared for Jeremy is because of the drugs, while he's high, Elena's depressed and writing in her diary, I however drink when I can. I'm not saying I'm an alcoholic but if anybody in life offers you a drink, you take it because that's the only thing that can take away all the pain of loosing the ones you love. It takes the edge off.

Before I go and get my banana and coffee before school I jump in the shower to calm my nerves. not like it works anyway, but I know that as soon as I see Elena and Jeremy, I'll put on the bravest face I have to make it all better. I can't let them see I'm scared, I can't show them I'm not okay. But I have to, for them.

As soon as I get out I put on some underwear and apply some red lipstick along with a little dark eye shadow, I've never needed to apply anything more, I guess it's because I eat healthy that my skin always stays radiant and smooth. When it comes to dressing, I've never been the kind of person to be seen in skirts and dresses, I'm more like Jeremy, and I dress mostly in darker colors. Although when it comes to things that include dressing smart or feminine, I do. Like at the founder's day balls, I'm probably the one that looks the most feminine. I pull out my too cool for school crop top, black ripped jeans and pull them over my matching black laced bra and pant set after pulling my long blonde hair over my one shoulder. Despite being Jeremy's twin, we never looked alike, I had blonde hair and green/blue eyes while he owned brown eyes and hair. Before going to check on Elena I grab my dark red beanie from off my drawers.**(outfit link on my profile)**

I walk into Elena's room to see her looking in the mirror.

"No diary this morning?" I ask with one eyebrow higher than the other as she looks over to me with the fake smile she gives. Not many people can see its fake but I somehow manage to see right past it.

"Um, yeh, I just finished. I need coffee." Her smile sank a little as she walked out the door pulling me with her. I groan. I hate it when she does this, it's kind of our daily routine. As we walk down the stairs I see Jenna looking in the fridge before she turned to me and Elena,

"Toast. I can make toast?" she asked with a smile on her face. I really appreciate what she's been doing for me, Jeremy and Elena, after our parents died she's taken us on all by herself.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena simply replied as she poured a cup of coffee for herself. I snatched the coffee from her hands as Jeremy walked in,

"Is there coffee?" out of the blue Jeremy asks as he walks up to me while I'm grabbing a banana and snatches the coffee from my hands. I glare at him before turning to get another cup.

"Annoying isn't it?" Elena giggles, for that comment I push her slightly out the way and give her a sarcastic smile after taking her freshly made one.

"Your first day at school and I'm totally unprepared." aunt Jenna states as she rushes through the kitchen. finally grabbing her purse. "Lunch money?" she offers but I wave my hand no.

"I'm good." Elena also declines as she puts back the coffee making jug. But of course, Jeremy being Jeremy snatches the money which I'm sure is not going to be used on lunch.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Aunt Jenna questions us as she packs her bag not realizing the time.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena, being the wise owl she is, reminds our restless aunt.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor…" she starts as she looks down at the watch in her watch while Jeremy and I talk about meeting up at the small _back-from-the-summer_ bonfire party tomorrow tonight. I told him ill meet him by the drinks. All of a sudden I catch the last part of Jenna's conversation, "crap!"

"Then go we'll be fine." Elena assures her. As she turns to Jeremy she asks if he's okay but like another time she tries to talk to him he shuts her down,

"Don't start." He replies to her in an annoyed tone.

I put my hand on Elena's shoulder to support her as she sips her coffee. "Just give him time, he'll loosen up, I promise. It's just hard, it's hard for all of us." I remind her.

"Easy for you to say, he's your twin. You guys have the whole connection thing." She sighs taking another sip of her coffee.

"fine, don't say I didn't try" I huff and storm out grabbing my black Michael kors messenger bag and put on my burgundy converse high-tops before leaving. I hate it when she brings this up, it's like she's jealous all the time because me and Jeremy have a stronger connection than we do with her.

"Jessie, wait." She sighs and stops me before I get to the front door. I turn as she tries to apologise, "I-"before she could finish the sentence a car horn disturbs her.

"Saved by the horn." I sneer at her and turn out the door grabbing my car keys off the side before she could stop me. I didn't have the time or patience to deal with her _'__I'm-sorry-I didn't-mean-to-snap, please-forgive-me?'_ bull-shit today. I always forgive her, but I'm tired of it, she needs to either get laid and back off or shut the hell up and try to move on like the rest of us.

As I get outside I see Bonnie sitting in her car waiting for Elena. "Hey Jessie, are you okay?" she asks with a sympathy smile on her face and I smile back at her,

"Peachy. See you at school." I open the door to my beautiful, shiny black jeep wrangler before Elena could stop me.

* * *

As I get into school I'm immediately bombarded with sympathetic looks.

"HEY GIRL!" FINALY I'm no longer a loner! I hug the boy standing in front of me with a grin on my face. "How you holding?" he asks as he pulls me away holding me on by my shoulders. I rolled my eyes before answering (if you could call it an answer),

"I really wish people would stop asking me that. So how you doing Azz?" I tried to change the subject but before I could Bryan stood next to Bonnie and Elena outside the registry office with his mouth wide open. "Azz?" I followed his, Elena's and Bonnie's gaze to a muscular guy wearing a leather jacket, jeans and… shades?

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie predicted, Elena chuckled before commenting,

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground Hu?" _'Physic thing?' _my mind asked.

"Pretty much." Was her only answer. I stepped in front of Azz and waved my hand in front of him.

"What, I can't stare at a cute guy?" I laughed and tried to pull him away.

"Please be hot" Bonnie begged and I scoffed, why can't I be like that?

"Amen to that!" Azz quickly commented. As soon as the guy turned around both Bonnie and Azz's eyes widened and followed him with a stare. Before Azz could follow him and Bonnie I pulled him away by the arm.

We walked down the hall until I bumped into Jeremy, but before I could say anything the bell went and Azz pulled me with him to class. He looked pissed off, and stoned.

"whats up wit Jer?" Azz asked as his eyebrows hightened. "he never walks past you."

"my guess is Elena has pissed him off again." i sighed and continued to walk to class.

* * *

Before I knew it, school was over. Once again I was walking down the corridor and I bumped into a hard chest and lost my balance a little. Before I could fall I had two hands on my upper arms and two hands on my back. As I looked up I saw it was the guy that was in the registry office.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologised.

"Eli-" before the poor guy could finish, Azz's hands left my back and were immediately throw in front of the guy,

"Hi I'm Aaron, but people call me Azz. "He flirted as the guy shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. And you are?" he turned to me waiting for an answer.

"I'm Jessie Gilbert, you'll have to excuse my friend here he's …"

"Gay and single." Aaron stated with a smile as he finished my sentence for me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it very nice to meet you both. I'm sorry I have to cut this short but I need to go visit the cemetery." He smiled politely and walked away as me and Azz waved.

As me and Azz walked out to my car we were disturbed from our conversation about tonight and what to wear by a crow on top of my roof.

"Okay birdy, shoo." It didn't budge. "Well what now?" I asked as I turned to Azz, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen I gotta go, I'll be around yours at 5 to get ready for the grill." He informed me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well thanks for the help Louie Spence!" I shouted to him, besides the fact he were coulored like Bonnie as they are both cousins. He turned and smiled after blowing me another kiss.

"Listen birdy, I have no food so you gonna have to shoo." I said to it seriously almost as if it were a human, I don't know why but it was like it was being controlled by someone. I guess that's why I talked to it like it were human. After asking it to shoo it left and allowed me to drive.

* * *

When I got home I jumped in the shower again and washed my hair with coconut shampoo. When I got out I dried my hair quickly. As I got into some clean underwear I hard Elena,

"Jessie Azz is here." She informed me of his arrival. As he walked in he sat on my bed. The best thing about you best friend being gay is that it doesn't matter if you're in your underwear, they don't pay attention.

"So wach'ya wearing for tonight? I was thinking that cute, short, black laced dress that you _never_ worn." I rolled my eyes as I stood by my closet viewing all the clothes.

"We've known each other for 16 years and you forgot I hate dresses and skirts?" I chuckled.

"Well maybe its bout time you start to like them." He got off my bed and grabbed the dress, holding it out to me he pouted. "Come on you have the most amazing legs! You'd rock this dress!" he almost screamed. So I took the dress from him as he jumped with joy, clapping his hands. After he finished his _'__I'm-crazy-but-I-don't-care'_ attack he ran over to my jewellery box and held out some red pieces of jewellery.

"I need something more than red jewellery Azz." I glared at him and laughed when he went back to my desk to fetch me my red lipstick and red nail polish to cover over the black. I smiled and turned for him to zip up my dress. "So you gonna paint my nails or what?" I said as I turned back around to face him.

"Well of course I am honey!"

He pushed me on my desk chair as he kneeled down next to me and begun on my right hand while I applied the lipstick with my left, as I can use both my left and right hand for anything. After I finished he motioned for my other.

"And for the one last touch…" he said as he raced over to my closet and pulled out my ankle-high, black floral detailed boots. I smiled and shook my head. **(outfit link on my profile)**

"How is it you always know what to accessories things with?" I giggled and he wolf whistled making my cheeks turn the colour of my red nail polish. "We ready?" I asked as I tried to calm my blushing cheeks.

"Let's go!" he shouted with a huge grin on his face as always.

As we made our way down stairs I saw Stefan and Elena talking…

"Sorry, were you going somewhere?" he asked,

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" she offered.

"Yeh come, it'll be fun." Azz insisted as we both made our way down the stairs. Stefan didn't say anything, he just nodded.

* * *

After being in the car with Stefan and Elena i learned how they both met. At the cemetary, morbid.

As we walked into the grill I could feel all our close friends on Stefan and Elena, especially Matt's. I felt so sorry for him, I know she broke his heart, but he'll get over it, I think. It was as if Azz was reading my mind he bent down to my ear and whispered,

"Poor guy, we should go before it gets awkward." I nodded to his suggestion and we made our way over to Tyler and Caroline.

Of course as soon as Stefan sat down Caroline immediately follows to go find out more information about him, as if she didn't have enough already.

"Typical Caroline, Hu?" I laughed.

"You got that right. You know I don't think I've ever saw you in a dress, except for the founders day balls. You look hot." As soon as Tyler complimented me I suddenly felt uncomfortable, this is why I don't wear skirts and short dresses.

"Doesn't she just. I had to practically beg her to wear it tonight, I'll see what I can make her wear for the bonfire." He winked at Tyler who giggled as he chalked his pool cue.

"Well I'm gonna go, I'm tired." I simply said. I don't do well in crowds. I just wanted to up and leave.

"What? You barely been here a minute." Tyler stated as he looked up at me from just plotting a ball.

"Well I'm tired. I promise I'll be more fun tomorrow night." I smiled and waved them off as I went to go tell Elena that I was headed home. They waved me good bye as I kissed Azz on the cheek.

"I'll be round tomorrow morn to take you to school Hun." He informed me.

"What I don't get a kiss?" Tyler asked and tried to look insulted as he held his arms out in protest. I giggled and raised my eyebrow as I backed away slowly.

"Maybe when you're single" I laughed as he pouted.

When I got to Elena she seemed as happy with Stefan as she chatted with her friends. As long as he makes her happy. I mean he seems like a good guy. It's not like he's a monster out to get her blood or anything.

"Hey! Were you going?" she asked as she recovered from her giggling.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, so I'll see you back home. Bye guys." I said as I waved Bye to them. "It was nice meeting you how are you gonna get back?" i aksed as i face-palmed my head.

"its fine ill walk her. im going that way anyway." I smiled as I made my way to my car after thanking him and kissing Elena on the cheek.

* * *

**Damon POV:**

It was unbelievable. She was there but she's supposed to be dead. my heart raced at 100 miles an hour just seeing her face. Her sister, Elena I think her name was, looked the double of Kathrine. i was crazy to think it was her. I would have snapped her neck if she hadn't have ran off earlier. Earlier I sent my bird to go spy,whose name i learned is Jessie, but unlike her sister she wasn't creeped out, she apologised for not having food with her. I just had to make sure.

As she walked to her car I grabbed her hand slightly and she turned to me startled as she held a hand on her heart.

"Eliza?" I questioned as my brows threaded together. She lifted her one eyebrow higher than the other as she looked down to my hand that still grasped hers.

"Hi…um…no...I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked confused. I smirked. it pained me to not be able to kiss her and hold her. She looked more beautiful than Eliza. Although Eliza was her ancestor, I couldn't help but stare at her face remembering the times we shared together. Reluctantly I let her hand go.

"I want you to forget every thing about meeting me and being in the parking lot and go home safely." I compelled her before leaving and going back to the boarding house.

* * *

I watched as Zach accused my little brother of the deaths of my two victims last night. It was amusing. and i laughed mentaly.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was awoken by the sound of Azz's voice telling me to, and I quote, _'get you sweet ass up'_. I groaned and threw a pillow over my head, I did not want to do this today.

"Azz, I fell sick." I groaned at him. As he raised his eyebrows up at me. It wasn't all lies, after last night I felt like I was missing a piece of the night, I don't exactly remember getting from the grill to my car. It felt like it was there in my memory but it was playing hide-and-seek.

"You better not be lying. 'Cus if I go tell Jenna-" He rambled but I stopped him,

"I'm not lying Azz." I sighed and his face went from _'don't lie to me'_ to _'I'm concerned'_.

"Ok. But you're coming to the bonfire tonight, if your ill or not!" he half yelled. I nodded my head and he smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later baby doll." I smiled as he left. Victory to me! Sleep all day! And it didn't take me long to get back to sleep.

Unfortunately that sleep was disturbed by Elena when she got back from school.

"Hey. How you doing, Azz told me you were ill this morning. What happened?" I felt interrogated.

"Just felt a little sick is all." I shrugged as I sat up on my bed.

"Well I'd get up before Azz gets here. You know how he feels when it comes to getting you dressed up. He's so much like Caroline." She shook her head as she giggled.

"Yeh, you'd think he were related to Caroline and not Bonnie." I laughed. "Hey, is Jeremy home yet?" I asked as I stood and stretched.

"Umm…. Yes, I think so." She nodded before she left my room. As soon as she left I brushed my teeth and headed for Jeremy's room.

"Hey Jer." I smiled as I crawled onto his bed. He pulled me closer as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey 'lill sis." He smiled back. I slapped his arm.

"Only by a couple minutes, remember?" I reminded him as I pointed up to him.

"Right. But I'm still older than you." He laughed as I pouted and stood from his bed.

"I've gotta get back to my room, as Azz will be her soon to use me as his real-life Barbie doll." I rolled my eyes as he continued to stare at his TV.

Not long after I came out of the shower and heard a very familiar squawk. Surly it's not the same crow that visited me yesterday? I opened my window and handed it a piece of bread from my left over sandwich from last night.

"Jessie? What are you doing?" I turned to see Azz standing by my drawers as he there some underwear onto my bed.

"Feeding the crow. Why? Too morbid? I mean they are the birds of death right?" I questioned as my eyebrows heightened while only one of his did.

"You need to stop reading old legend books. enough crazy talk, now it's time to play dress ups" he smiled and clapped his hands together as he pulled open the closet doors. Like always he knew exactly what he wanted me to wear. While he was busy gathering accessories I pulled on my underwear and dried my hair quickly.

"So what's tonight's outfit?" I asked as he kneeled down in front of me and begun applying my makeup.

"I was thinking your whit crop top underneath you black playsuit with the braces and a plain black vest to go over it. It sounds boring, I know, but when I'm done you'll look the sexiest of them all. "He grinned as he concentrated on my makeup. "Get started on your nails." He ordered after finishing my eye makeup as he handed me the black matt nail polish.**(outfit link on my profile)**

"You do know that were only going to a bonfire right?" I laughed as I begun on my nails.

"Sure I do, but it's so fun dressing you up, because I don't get to dress you up when we go to the balls and such." He shrugged, obviously disappointed. I sighed and finished my last nail.

"Here put these on while I go steal us some of your Aunt Jenna's wine. "He winked at me as he strutted out of my room live a diva while I laughed.

Soon enough he re-entered the room with two glasses of white wine. Taking a sip he gathered some accessories, such as to rings and two bracelets. 10 minutes later and we were done and ready to go.

"Were riding with your sister, I plan on getting us drunk tonight." He walked out of the room after passing me my bag that held my phone and money, etc.

"Hey! You made it." I approached Jeremy and gave him a hug as he handed me a drink.

"I'm going to go fine Tyler." Azz left after kissing my cheek and patting Jeremy's arm.

"So what we supposed to do Hu?" I asked as I gulped the drink down all in one.

"Whoa! Jess you planning on getting drunk or something?" he asked as he refilled my cup. And I nodded as I took a big sip from my first refill.

"How's it going with Vicki?" I asked as I finished off my refill.

"Ahh… it's uhh… is complicated, 'cus she with Tyler and all. I don't get her. She's on then off." He shook his head as he looked down at his feet before taking a sip of his beer. I refilled my cup for the second time.

"Well maybe she's just confused, I mean she's on alota drugs right?" he glared up at me in disgust. "What? What'd I say?" I asked as he walked off. I then noticed it was Vicki he walked off to. I sighed and bumped into Stefan.

"hey, whats wrong?" he smiled at me and waved slightly.

"Hi, Jeremy's pissed with me because I said Vikki's on alota drugs." I sighed as I knocked back the last of my drink and snatched Steffen's doing the same as I did with all the rest.

"Umm… Jess how many drinks you had?" I looked down at my fingers and counted.

"Four maybe, I duno. I won't be drunk until another 5 so keep 'em coming." I said as I took a random drink and repeated the same with the last four drinks. "Sorry I'll get you anther when I go for a refill. But I can't guarantee it will all be there when I get back." I informed him as I walked off.

As I refilled my cup yet again along with Stefan's, I heard Tyler behind ma as he whistled. I turned and drank the contents of his cup. "Only four more to go." I sighed and did the same with my cup. "Let's make that three." I smiled sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" he asked as he inched closer and took Stefan's cup from me, which I was about to drink.

"Nothing, I'm trying to get drunk.i told you i'd be more fun tonight." Just then, like a miracle Azz came up to use doing a silly dance as he handed me another cup. "Hallelujah!" I held my hands up as I snatched the cup from him.

"How many more until?" I downed yet one more beer and refilled it up again.

"Two I think." I smiled as I drank more and more. "Done. Now the fun begins." I smiled and pulled both Azz and Tyler to where others were slightly dancing.

After a good twenty minutes and 19 beers later. I began to stumble and laugh hysterically at almost nothing. Until someone screamed help that is. Azz stood next to me and supported me as we walked to the _'scene of the crime',_ aka Vikki's unconscious body. Just then I felt myself heave and run into the woods, leaving Azz with the rest of them. I thankfully managed to keep it down. As I turned I saw a guy with the most beautiful and crazy blue eyes I've ever seen. I felt myself go into a trance for a moment. He held my gaze and somehow he seemed so vaguely familiar. But as soon as I blinked, he was gone. It then dawned on me that I was probably drunk enough to conjure up the man of my dreams. Disturbing me from my thoughts I heard Elena, Azz and Stefan shouting my name.

"Over…here." I managed to slur out. As soon as I did both Azz and Elena had I locked in a hug.

"What is wrong with you?! Vikki Donavan is attacked by an animal in the woods and you come this far out?!" I heard Elena scream at me. "And you're drunk! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" but I didn't pay any attention to her. I followed Elena and Azz as they both held me up.

"Jessie!" I heard Jeremy shout as he came running towards me with a worried expression on his face. "You okay?" he asked as he put his hands on my upper arms.

"She's fine, just drunk." Elena answered for me.

"Come on. Let's sit you town." Azz and Jeremy sat me on the floor against the gazebos.

"Bonnie." I smiled up at my friend and pulled her down to my level by her arm. "I love you." I giggled. Not realizing that she froze still. But she smiled back and left after telling me she loves me too.

"Here have some water." Jeremy handed me a bottle of water before sitting next to me.

"listen i'm gonna go check on Bonnie, she looked a little spooked." he said before running after her.

**No one's POV:**

"We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news." she told Blena as Azz stood next to her.

"I gotta take jeremy and Jess home."

"Elena,Azz, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, Or I think I saw, i saw it when i touched Jess too, only i saw the crow then blue eyes. I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, what?" both Azz and Elena asked at the same time.

"That it's just the beginning." she simply said and pulled Azz away with her.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the boarding house...**

After running up to to his room looking for answers a bird flew into his room with a squawk as he entered. He watched the crow as it placed its self on top of a beam until he noticed someone was there.

"Damon." He simply stated the obvious.

"Hello brother." He smirked

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked as he watched his brother mess with small trinkets that lay on his desk.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked as he froze in place.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon answered sarcastically as he leaned against the bookshelf. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon." Stefan informed him as Damon turned back to stand in front of him.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." He smirked back to his brother as Stefan followed him with a gaze as he moved around the room.

As Stefan grew impatient, he snapped at his big brother, "Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother." He replied simply acting as if it were obvious.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon moved yet again with a book in his hand this time, but Stefan still followed him with his eyes.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem…for you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked in curiosity as Damon leaned against some drawers.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into two little words, Elena and Jessie." He stated as he moved in closer to Stefan.

"She took my breath away. Jessie. She's a dead ringer for Eliza. Yet again Elena's a dead ringer for Kathrine too. Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?" he asked as he smiled, trying to rattle up Stefan.

"She's not Katherine." Stefan almost snarled.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked as he inched towards Stefan.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" he teased as he shoved Stefan's arm.

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena!" he hit Stefan around the head.

"I said Stop!" he yelled as he pushed Damon back.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can. And I can't wait to avenge Eliza!" he smiled as Stefan's eyes grew veins and turned blood shot as his fangs showed. Before more could be said Stefan threw both himself and Damon out of the window.

He groaned as he started to get back onto his knees from being on top of the sharp glass that lay beneath him. As he scrawled onto his knees he realized that his brother was not on the floor like he were.

"I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-"he paused to imitate Stefans vampire reaction with hissing sounds before continuing with a laugh, "-thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given." He said as he already knew that it was obvious.

"Not here. I won't allow it." He promised, little did he know he was promising the impossible.

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" he pleaded to his older brother.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." He simply announced as he jumped from off the bush and walked closer to his brother.

"Just stay away from Elena." He begged. He knew Damon wouldn't hurt Jessie, he loved her ancestor too much.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." He paused for a brief moment. While Stefan looked down at his bare finger as he chuckled to Stefan. "Relax. Its right here" he stood in front of his brother as he handed him his ring back.

As soon as Stefan was vulnerable, Damon grasped his neck and threw him into a vampire speed he raced to Stefan's side, "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped Feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." He smirked to hear rustling." I think we woke Zach up. Hmm. Sorry, Zach." He apologised to his nephew as he walked away whistling as though nothing happened. Stefan stayed still on the ground as he breathed heavily, recovering from his brothers visit.

**Jessie's POV:**

It wasn't long until aunt Jenna came to pick us up. I felt so tired that I didn't even care about her rant about me and Jeremy being drunk. I just closed my eyes and tried to fall to sleep but the damn crow just kept on squawking. I ended up closing my window. I woke up in the middle of the night to look out the window to see if the crow was still there. But all I got in return was a gaze from a blue eyed man outside my room,i didn't see his face, i only saw his beautiful eyes. But I didn't think much of it, I was half asleep and still drunk so I went back to sleep.

* * *

**So there you have it. please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Do you like the fact of Damon wanting to kill kathrine? and do you like Aaron? i hope you enjoyed it. dont forget to check out my profile for Jessie's outfits :)**


	2. Night of the comet

**Thanks to everyone who has favoritized this tory or is following it. I hope you will take the time t leave a review or PM me to tell me what you think of this chapter. Enjoy, :)**

* * *

When I woke up I heard Jenna coming up the stairs, just getting the sudden hit of my headache. As soon as I got up I threw a top over my head and stood by my doorframe eavesdropping on their conversation,

"Boozy house wife." Elena half insulted.

"Up it is." Both I and Jenna said at the same time.

"So you're up then?" Elena asked with a wide grin.

"You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" And I edged closer as I stood next to the pair.

"he left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse. There is no wood shop, is there? No." she probed as she came to sudden realization.

"Great. Well that's just great!" I walked back into my room before slamming the door. He's lying now? Surly Jenna would understand that he wants to see Vicki if he'd have just explained, not to mention that I had to go catch up on some work today in class...10 minutes ago!

As soon as I get back into my room I threw on my skull printed jeans, a plain white top and my 3 ¼ leather jacket, adding a ring and necklace to complete my look of course, and brushing my hair thoroughly. I grab my bag that held all of my makeup for when I had the time to apply it in school, and jump in some shoes before running down the stairs. **(outfit link on my profile)**

"Hey! Why you in such a rush?!" Elena questioned in a half-yell.

I said nothing. I just grabbed my keys and ran out of the house. Adding to my headache more. I did my best to go as fast as I could, not to mention the blinding light that hit my sensitive eyes. I reached into my bag and grabbed out my shades as I jumped into my car and drove straight for the school.

* * *

I locked my car before running into my English classroom,

" I'm sorry… I forgot… I've been ill and…" before I could finish he pointed to the chair next to me as he read through his papers.

"sit." So I followed his instructions and did as he told me.

"Ok, sure I can totally do that." I quickly put down my bag next to me and looked up to see him still _'looking things over'. _It's kind of the thing with , he's so much like , a douche.

"Quiet." He rudely held his hand up to stop me from talking. thats my flaw, I let teachers walk all over me, because I know it will help me get somewhere in life. I actually want to be a pathologist, because if I were a surgeon it would only take that one wrong turn and they're dead. But if I were a pathologist I wouldn't need to think about killing them, because they're already dead. Call me morbid, but I find the human body interesting. So I did what he asked, once again, and shut my mouth.

"You're late." I jumped as he slammed the papers harshly in front of me on the desk.

"Yeh, and I'm-"he cut me off. I couldn't expect anything more.

"You realize that you already missed 2 classes this week?" I nodded my head yes knowing if I talked he'd probably cut me off again. "Yes. Of course you do." SAVED BY THE BELL. Finally I could get away from this creep. "No more missed classes again this week. Understood? Oh… another thing, DETENTION! This Friday." I nodded once again as he pointed to the door. "No get out I have a class here this morning." Without hesitation I left.

His loud voice did not do my head ache any good at all. I sat down in my next lesson next to Aaron. As I leaned forward I asked for an aspirin. He kindly handed it to me with a grin. And I gladly took the small compressed powder and popped it into my mouth.

"Girl you were hammered last night. Shades." he pointed to my eyes that I had forgotten were covered in my dark sunglasses. I slowly unveiled my sensitive eyes to the bright sun that cascaded through the huge window.

"Don't remind me. Where's today anyway?" I groaned as I rubbed my temples. Just then she walked through the door like a psychic person. I groaned again.

* * *

Finally we were able to make our ways to our cars and get the hell out of school. Aaron and I were talking about the comet tonight and honestly I couldn't care less. This town has so many little events that are fun, but honestly? A comet?

"Hey guys. Whoa! Old book." I stated as I lightly brushed it with my fingers. "Wuthering heights, by Ellis bell. Good book. You know Elena loves this book? It's why you brought it right?" I smiled politely at Elena and Stefan. "Well I gotta go see how Jeremy's doing." I waved good bye to Stefan and Elena, as did Azz.

"I'll meet you in the grill tonight, okay?" I nodded to Azz as he kissed my cheek goodbye. "See ya sweetie." I waved as I laughed at his moon walk to his car.

* * *

"Talk about what?" I asked as I placed my keys down on the table as well as my bag and jacket.

"Good, maybe your sister can help." She said as he tried to leave the house. I looked at Jenna once more with my eyebrow high, "Hey, you! Come. Sit." Reluctantly he did as Janna asked and sat in front of her. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchies food whenever I got stoned." She reminisced.

"You got high?" both I and Jeremy asked partially shocked.

"Did. Past tense. But, to get a little distraction from life it worked. For a while. Never lasts, , I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding What the Finally you're awake." I watched as Jeremy walked off as he got bored and Jenna sighed.

"He'll come round Jenna." I hugged her as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm failing."

"Jenna, you're not failing. He's just having a rough time. After everything that's happened you've helped us through it, that's all we-he needs right now." i corrected my self before i said anything else. "Just give it time." she nodded as she lifted her head to take a look at me. She didn't say anything. she just smiled. I took a tortilla chip from the bowl, although she slapped my hand for doing so.

"Jessie I'm going to the boarding house to go see Stefan, wanna come." I heard Elena's little voice all of a sudden as she popped her head around the door frame.

"Yeh sure." I smiled at Jenna and gave Jenna another hug along with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Whoa! This place is huge. You sure he lives here?" I giggled.

"Yep, pretty sure." She said as we approached the big door. She rung the bell that held its place on the wall, but no answer.

"Try nocking." I suggested to the door knocker on the front. Strangely the door was left ajar. Just then she crept into the house and I would have pulled her back but she kicked my leg when i attempted to do so.

"Elena this is breaking and entering." I whispered but she waved me off. She called for Stefan as she ventured into the house, reluctantly I followed.

"Stefan?" she called once more. We both stood looking into the living room until we heard a creek of the door. We both turned to see no one there, but Elena edged close and I watched as a squawking crow flew in through the open door.

As I turned to watch the bird and walked into a solid chest,whose I presumed to be Stefan, but as I looked up I saw a tall and handsome man with beautiful blue eyes that looked so strangely familiar. He cocked his head and smiled at me, I opened my mouth to speak but before any words could come out Elena's bet me to it,

"I… I'm sorry for barging door was…Open." She looked back at the door that was now strangely closed.

"You must be Elena. And you must be...the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said, his eyes never left my face as he said so, "I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother." I looked from his gaze and slightly backed away.

"He never told us he had a brother." I simply stated with a smile.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He held my upper arm gently as he guided us both into another room, much like a library as it was crowded with books. I looked back to see Elena scanning the house.

"Wow. This is your living room?" she asked from behind us and we both turned to her.

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my glad to see my brother so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one." He informed Elena.

"The last one?" Elena questioned obviously looking a little uncomfortable.

"his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." He asked adding to the tension.

"nope." Elena shook her head and looked over to me as I circled to the back of the couch.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." He sounded like a first rate jackass who desperately wanted to piss his brother off.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I said as I stood in front of the many books that had piled onto the table. I felt him stand beside me once again. I couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Damon predicted. I turned to look at Stefan standing in the doorway. How did he know Stefan was there?

"Elena, Jessie. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan notified us both as Elena walked closer o Stefan as I walked to sand next to Damon. He looked down at me and smiled, politely I returned it.

"I know, I should have called, I just—"Damon cut her midway sentence and turned back down to me as he welcomed us,

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker, i on the other hand have always been attractive." He smirked down at me and I chuckled.

"Big ego." I stated but he just shrugged it off with a smile. I walked closer to Elena and Stefan as Damon shadowed me.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you Jessie." His gaze never leaving his brother.

"Yeah, I should probably go. We should go." She corrected before continuing. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

He didn't say anything at first, he just smiled. "You too Elena. And it was pleasurable meeting you, Jessie." He lifted my hand to his lips as he gently kissed my hand. I felt a sudden blush rise my cheeks.

"You too." I smiled as he realised my hand. I followed Elena, who stood in front of Stefan, as he stared at his brother.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena finally managed to get him out of his trance, sort of.

"See you later stef." I said before leaving him to his staring contest with his brother, honestly, if I were in a staring contest with those eyes to, I'd probably be just as ignorant as Stefan was. I waved at them both, but only Damon seemed to notice, and he smiled at me in return.

"What was that?" Elena asked as we walked to her car.

"I duno, family drama? Maybe." I suggested.

"Well whatever it was it was awkward."

"His brothers hot." I stated, almost as if it were no big deal. She scoffed. "What?"

"He sounds like an ass." She smiled as we both got into her SUV.

"You mean he's got a good ass?" we both laughed as we drove away.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I whistled as both Jessie and Elena left. Stefan turned to me, he looked pissed, good.

"Great gal, she's got spunk, Jessie I mean. She's so much like Eliza. It's unbelievable. Elena on the other hand isn't as much like Kathrine as I thought. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess hospital." I teased.

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right.

"How long was Elena and Jessie here?"

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, '_I'm a high school human'_?"

"I'm not playing any game." I don't see why he keeps on denying it.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." I intended to confront him, to make him crave what he wants almost as bad as he wants them as I walked closer towards him and whispered it in his ear.

"What kind of game are you playing Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I shrugged to him before leaving with a smirk.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena informed our aunt Jenna as she prepared herself some food. It looked disgusting.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." She joked, it earned a slight giggle, but nothing from Elena. Then Jeremy walked through the door. "Jeremy. Jeremy, where were you?" she stomped to the bottom of the stairs and I followed as he stopped in his tracks.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's that's cool." He stuck his thumb up to her as he continued to walk up the carpeted stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no! "Before I knew it Jenna threw her apple at his back and he turned to face us.

"Ow! Why? Why, why did you do that?" he didn't look too bothered by the apple. He looked too stoned to be bothered by the apple more like.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." She ordered, but it didn't affect him.

"Parental authority, I like. sleep tight." He simply said as if it weren't a problem.

"Jeremy?" I called as I ran to catch up with him on the stairs. As soon as he turned he kissed me on my cheek then repeated as he did before,

"Sleep tight." He turned and went back into his room. It's not like I was a miracle worker. I may have a strong relationship with him as his twin sister but I didn't have the bond to stop his addiction, so I sighed and walked back downstairs to see Jenna with her head in her hands.

"Are you ok Jenna?"I asked as I comforted placed a hand on her shoulder. She got from off the chair and smiled at me.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Well I'm tired so I'm gonna hit the hay. Don't worry Jenna." I kissed her cheek and then Elena's before leaving the kitchen for my bed.

* * *

"We've never gotten to the texting part." I groaned as I came to stand next to bonnie.

"She moaning again?" Bonnie nodded her head, I already got the full story this morning before I went for a run.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie cleared up for her.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway. "Elena stated as she proceeded to hand out the flyer s for tonight's comet.

"When is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there. Unlike Jessie"

"Hey!" I said in a warning tone from her insulting comet. In my defence, I flirt with Tyler Lockwood.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie continued.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as she ignored me completely.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't. aren't you Jess?" I looked at them both and nodded my head yes.

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

**The boarding house…**

What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asked in an anxious and worried tone. Why would he come home? Why now?

"'Because I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his. Not to mention now that he knows Jessie is here, I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon." Stefan said as he buttoned up his burgundy shirt.

"Who's Jessie? You know what I don't want to know. He's putting us all at risk, Stefan. This girl in the hospital could talk." Zach said even more aware of the situation than before.

"She won't. I took care of her." Stefan reassured while he walked over to his leather jacket and began to place it over his arms.

"You're sure? "Once again he asked. Stefan sighed, he knew he was lying to himself, and to Zach.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon." He admitted honestly.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for."

"I'm not sure if it's her I came back for." Once again he sighed and left Zach alone in his room.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I stood next to Tyler and we both watched as both Vickie and Jeremy began to talk. As soon as the made contact I noticed Tyler straighten his back and tense.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked shocked to see with my own eyes as he handed her a bottle of pills.

"I have no idea. He needs to stop dealing my girlfriend." He told me sternly and I nodded in response. I knew he needs to stop, but it's not like he's drug pushing her, she actually wants the pills.

Both I and Tyler both walked up to my brother and Vickie as they just finished their conversation.

"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?" Tyler asked. But it didn't really seem like he cared.

"Like you care." She brushed past both me and Tyler, looks like she noticed too.

"What you lookin' at gilbert?" Jeremy didn't respond, he just walked past Tyler with a smug look on his face.

"Easy tiger. I know you don't get along but you're my friend and he's my brother. Try play nice when I'm around at least?" I asked as I patted his shoulder and he nodded to me, I smiled at him, but turned when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Azz." I sighed.

"What's up?" he questioned with a confused look on my face.

"Family feuds." Both I and Tyler said in unison.

"Well I'm going to have to separate you because we gotta get you ready for tonight." He smiled as he pulled me to the exit by my arm.

"Remember something hot!" Tyler shouted to us and I gave him a glare and we all chuckled. I knew Tyler never means it like that, he's a good guy, when he's not being a dick to everyone else.

* * *

As soon as we arrived to my house Azz dragged me up to my room and shut the door. Like always he immediately strutted to my closet.

"Okay. I got it!" my eyes widened to him.

"That fast?" I almost shrieked as he held a dress out for me. "OH, no…no, , no… I'm not wearing another dress this week. I'm going with simple jeans and a shirt" He stared at me and pouted.

"You can find me a shirt if you want?" i asked. he smiled and ran to my drawers pulling out some low-rise boyfriend jeans, a white top and a red plaid shirt. "Yes to the tops but no to the jeans." I pulled the clothes from him as I pushed the jeans back into the draws.**(outfit link on my profile)**

"Come on! You always wear dark clothes." He pulled the jeans back out and held them up to me.

"You're a bad Influence on me." I retorted and snatched the jeans back from him. Out the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

I came out of the bathroom and he bombarded me with some attached black bracelets.

"So when will you get a boyfriend so you can get some? You see to have a lot of stress lately, maybe frustration sex could help." I turned to him with my black beanie in my hand and wide eyes that held dark eye makeup. "Oh, come on! its ok we'll find you someone sweetie."

"Azz. I don't need to _'get some'_." I quoted with my fingers. "I'm no virgin Azz, you know that. I just don't think now's the right time."

"Listen to me honey. You need to move on. You said so yourself when you broke up with Jake. I know you, and I know you defiantly seen someone you like because you didn't flirt as much with Tyler today at school." I sighed and bowed my head to hide my smirk, but of course Azz being Azz, bends down to look at my blushing cheeks. "OMG, so come on tell me! Who? Is he cute? Do I know him?" he interrogated as he pulled me onto my bed by my wrist.

"Ok. You don't know him, but oh…my god, he's hot! Like wow he's hot! But he's Stefan's _older _brother." I emphasized on the older part, he isn't even in school.

"Oh honey. How old? Age doesn't really matter, He may know his way round the bedroom better" he winked and I hit his arm.

"I'm not actually sure." I sat back up and pulled him up with me.

"Were, 17. How much older can he be than Stefan?" he asked as though he were talking maybe a year older than him.

"Maybe 2 or 3 years? But one thing I do know, he's got the most beautiful eyes. I didn't even think it was possible for a man's eyes to be so…" I kind of got lost for words and stopped there.

"Is he going to be at the comet tonight?" I shrugged, but deep down, I hoped he was.

* * *

By the time we got to the _'celebration'_ everybody already started to light their candles and were sitting in the grill hanging out like soon as I spotted Elena and Tyler we both walked to them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vickie?" Jeremy approached us with Caroline and matt.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler spat

Jeremy ignored his tone and continued with concern, "I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." I hit Tyler lightly on the arm, I didn't want Elena to know, and I knew she'd go all motherly on him.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked with a confused frown in seconds as she glared over to Jeremy then back to Tyler.

"Ask him." He motioned. I face palmed my hand and shook my head. Shits about to get heavy.

"You wanna do this right now?" he asked as he leaned forward

"Are you dealing?" Elena inquired and Jeremy turned to look at her and again back to Tyler.

"She's never gonna go for you." He assured my brother with a smug look.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." My jaw dropped and I gazed at him.

"Jeremy?" I questioned and looked at him in disappointment.

"Oh come on Jess! I already know that Jake de-flowered you last year." He hissed at me and I bowed my head in shame and begun to walk away quickly before I heard anything more than I didn't want to hear.

"I'll go start looking for Vickie." I informed. I didn't even bother to look at Elena, whose eyes I felt were burning holes into my back as I walked away. I felt Azz follow closely behind me as I stepped outside, I needed air.

As we both stood in the cold air he held me tightly to his chest. I didn't cry. I was sick and tired of crying. Not this time I won't. "Come on, let's go find Vick." He released me and nodded.

After a few minutes of searching we decided to split up. Aaron decided to go look around the square a little more and I decided to go look ontop of a roof nearby. As I got to the top I saw Vickie sitting on the floor of the roof. As I looked around more I saw Stefan and Damon standing on another side of the building. I ignored their glares and crouched down next to Vickie.

"Hello, Jessie." He smiled politely and I returned it with a warm smile to the ice-eyed man that stood next to Stefan.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open." She moaned as she brought a hand to her neck.

"You ok?" both me and Stefan asked at the same time as one another.

"I took some pills man, I'm good." She half chuckled. She looked pretty out of it.

"What are you guys doing up here?" I asked a little confused.

"We came up here to talk, but when we came up here we found this girl, who ever she might be. She looked pretty out of it, you should get her home." Damon told me as he took a step closer and offered me his hand to help me up. I gladly took his hand and he pulled me up with a lot more force than needed and I collided into his chest.

"Whoa. Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength." He smirked down a me. I could feel his abs under the thin layers of clothing between us, it made me want to stay in his arms for longer. Finally I looked up to him and met his gaze. It wasn't until Vickie started to laugh that I broke away from him, realizing out surroundings.

"Wow. You guys have some serious sexual tension going on." I blushed and helped her to her feet as I wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"You should get her to matt, he's worried, and I won't be long." Stefan smiled at me and I waved slightly before leaving through the door faintly hearing Damon call out a _"good-bye Jessie."_ to me as I left.

* * *

"Oh my god! Vickie! Do you know how worried I was? Where were you?" matt questioned as he ran closer to us, taking Vickie in his arms. "You know what it doesn't matter, your safe now. Thank you." He tuned to me as he helped Vickie to a seat.

"No, no. it wasn't me, Stefan found her, I'm just returning her. She ancidently ripped out her stitches though." Matt sighed.

"Well thank you anyway. Get well Vick" He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"It's no problem. Hey if you see Azz, could you tell him that I left to go home?" I asked him and he turned to me before nodding.

"If you hurry you might catch Elena, she let like 2 seconds ago. And Jessie?" I turned to look at him and nodded. "You can do so much better than Jake." I bowed my head and instantly left.

And I did. I catch up with Elena and shouted her Just as she was about to get into her car.

"Hey I thought Azz was dropping you off at home?" she asked with a sigh.

"We kinda parted as we looked for Vickie." I notified as I leaned back on my black boot heels.

"Oh, well get in then." She motioned towards the car and I walked around to the other side before jumping in.

On the ride home it was mainly quiet until…

"So…. Did you know about Jeremy dealing to Vickie?" she asked. Thankfully not the question I was expecting.

"Not long before you found out." I kept quiet. I didn't want to risk the conversation I'd been avoiding all night with everyone else.

"You slept with Jake Lucas?" she asked as she quickly glanced towards me. I shuffled in my seat to try and break the tension but it only seemed to make it worse. "When?"

"Why? What does it matter Elena?" this was starting to annoy me. "It's no one else business apart from mine." I told her firmly as I glared at her.

"Okay, fine! I won't ask."

As soon as we pulled up, I ignored everything and everyone and just went straight into the bathroom for a shower. When I got out of the long hot shower I came out of the bathroom in some clean pyjamas to see Jenna lying on my bed. I flopped down next to her and put my arm around her.

"I heard. You and Elena talking. Jenna, you will be fine. Just because you're not mom doesn't mean you not going to get the hang of all of this. Because you will. It's just a phase. I'll help him get out of this, I promise." She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I know." It wasn't long before I fell asleep and honesty, I dreamed about Damon.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"I watched as I saw the blonde girl, Caroline, walking through the mystic grill car park on her own. She dropped the keys on the ground and finally this was my chance to introduce myself so I can use her to get to she turned she gasped and held her hand to her heart.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I said calmly as the lie rolled off my tongue.

"No, its , I was hoping I'd see you again." She flirted. Wow this girl is going to be easy.

"I know."

"Cocky much?" she chuckled.

" Very much." I smirked as she smiled. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

_Dear diary,_

_today I listened to Elena she told me what she would be writing in her diary tonight, and I told her what I would Wright in mine tonight, but I didn't tell her I'd write this. Then we kissed. It was…amazing. Yes I may have begun to like her because she looks like Kathrine, but now I know I love her for different reasons. But it doesn't change the fact that I have feelings for her sister, because deep inside I still love Eliza. I know that Damon will have and love Jessie because I've already see the way they look at each other tonight. So the only way I can get past this is if I forget about how I feel about Eliza and concentrate on how I feel towards Elena._

* * *

**So what did you think about Stefan's diary entry? what do you think the story of the past is? i just guess its a _complicated past. B_ut once again please leave me a review or send a PM. did you hate it? love it?**


	3. Friday night bites

**Damon's POV:**

I heard Caroline wake up. I hate it when humans tried to sneak ?! I'm a vampire, crazy hearing skills. Now I needed to scare and compel her. She looked over to where I was sleeping seconds ago and turned to me,

"Good morning." She gasped and backed away, but I inched closer.

"Please don't." she grasped a lamp in her hands, getting ready to hit me,

"Don't do that." I warned her but she did it anyway, soon my head was facing the window, it's not like it hurt though. She scrambled across the bed to the other side, "Ah, ah, ah." I held my finger up as she threw something at me, I dodged it and she made a go for the door, of course I was able to stop her and push her onto the bed.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" pathetically she threw a pillow at me, like that's going to do much. Not like I didn't catch it before it had the chance to collide with my face anyway.

"This could have gone a completely different way." I informed. Then I realised the scent of her blood on the pillow and I smelled it, allowing my vampire side to come out and play.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

Jenna had woken me up this morning as she, I'm presuming, ancidently kicked me in her sleep. I groaned and took a shower after waking her up. I heard my phone buzzing on my bed-side table and picked it up after looking at the caller ID.

"hey Azz" I smiled as I collected some black shorts and vampire teeth printed top along with some black lace underwear of course, some jewellery and make up so I didn't look too plain. **(outfit link on my profile)**

"_Hey, how you feeling after last night. I know that Jeremy totally ratted you out to everybody."_

I sighed hearing his words, I'd completely forgotten about that.

"Well I was fine until you just mentioned it. Anyway, I'll meet you in English. I have detention today by the way."

"_Ok sweetie see you then, oh and good look I heard Jones is in a mood."_ He hung up and I quickly threw on my clothes and some shoes before leaving the house for school.

"What's up you guys?" I asked as I walked up to both Bonnie and Elena talking, obviously she was trying to convince bonnie about something.

"Nothing, bonnie just has a bed feeling about Stefan." She smiled.

"Well as long as everything's ok with you guys, I'm gonna go find Jeremy." They both nodded and I walked over to the stoner pit knowing that he was obviously was going to be there.

I saw Jeremy walking from Vickie, and he was clearly upset about something so I stopped him in his tracks.

"Listen I know your pissed with my 'because I told everyone about you and Jake but I'm not in the mood to do this now." He tried pushing past me once more but I stopped him again.

"I'm not here to yell at you, I'm not Elena, but I am here to see how you're doing. I saw you talking to Vickie, is everything ok?" I asked after not getting anything from him with my first attempt.

"I don't wanna talk about it, just please leave me alone." I didn't bother stopping him, the bell for class had already gone off and I couldn't be late for another one of Mr Jones' lessons.

We didn't do anything exciting in English, just boring Shakespeare stuff again, but Mr jones wasn't going to let me forget about my detention that easily either, he didn't have to shout _"you, detention after school"_ across the room and make everyone stare at me.

I catched up with Stefan sitting on the bleachers,

"Cool ring." I smiled as I sat next to him, he smiled back at me.

"It's a family air loom, I keep it on my persons at all times, and Damon has one too." I nodded and watched as he looked at the football team in practice.

"You should try out you know. I heard you showed up Tyler Lockwood, ignore him by the way, he's just an ass sometimes. And our team sucks, we could use you." He nodded and smiled at me as we both stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Elena. Consider trying out for the team though Stefan, you never know, it might be fun." I walked off and went to where Elena and bonnie stood in their shorts, ready for practice. I catched them mid-conversation,

"You, me Stefan and Jessie." Elena ordered.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked confused as to why my name was mentioned in their conversation.

"Were having dinner. Tell her she has to give him a chance" she ordered once more

"But tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie changed the subject, but she wasn't going to get passed Elena that easily.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there." Elena responded with a stern look as she stretched.

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie moaned at Elena.

"Good."

"So remind me why you aren't coming back on the team again?" I sighed at Bonnie's question.

"Because I don't like taking orders from Caroline." I stated.

"But you could easily run her for captain, I mean you can do splits, backflips and you're like freaky flexible." I rolled my eyes at them both and stretched with them.

"Seriously, where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. It's not like her. Try her again." Elena suggested as she placed down her water bottle. I turned from her and stood, touching my toes and then lifting my leg into the splits I heard Elena and Bonnie talking.

"Uh..."

"What?" I asked as I stayed in my position hearing the loud music. It must have had something to do with Caroline, no doubt.

"Oh, my god. That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

With that I turned to see who Caroline's mystery guy was, bout my jaw dropped and my eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was,

"That's no mystery guy," Elena started and I finished for her,

"That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" we all stood still and gawped as Caroline came bouncing over to us.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. Jess I didn't know you were coming back, where's you uniform?" she almost jumped at the thought of me being back on the squawk.

"I'm not back I was just stretching." I looked over my shoulder to see Damon staring at me, when he noticed I was looking at him he winked making me immediately turn away.

"Well that's a disappointment, come on, for old times' sake, just join in for today? I know that you have your P.E shorts with you" I nodded yes and stood next to the rest of the girls after getting into my shorts. I looked to see Damon still sitting in his car watching like a perv, but I ignored it and continued stretching. "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, , sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! O.K. it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8." She commanded. By the time Elena was sent to the back, Damon had gone.

"You ok?" I asked as I came to stand next to her in the back as I continued with the routine. I didn't really need to observe much, after the first repeat I kinda got it.

"Yeh. I don't think me re-joining was a good idea though" I stopped and looked at her.

"Listen, if you want to stop, then stop. But don't forget that we need to start somewhere to get back to how we were. But as your sister it's my right to tell you to quit, you look miserable." We both smiled and I continued following Caroline's orders. I followed Elena with my eyes at the same time seeing her making her way to the side of the bleachers to watch Stefan.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sat In Stefan's room shuffling through his journal, all the time thinking about Jessie, Eliza was never that flexible. I wish I could be with her and hold her and kiss her, its eating me alive.

"How were try outs? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many Adjectives." I commented with sarcasm. He ripped the book from me as I chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and… I want us to start over." I laughed mentally. I continued and rose from the chair, "We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, Then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." I acted, making him believe that I was saying it sincerely, it wasn't long until I laughed in his face.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." He pleaded

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, means _'by the way.' _She was at cheerleading practice. But I it wasn't her I was looking at, I saw how flexible and hot Jessie was in her little shorts as she did the splits, Just… simmer down, I didn't even go near much as I wanted to take Jessie in my arms and leave a trail of kisses down her body..." I trailed off to stop myself from getting something that this is not the time or place for. I picked up a feather that sat idly on a table in front of me before I continued. "I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." I rubbed my hands together and blew them as I backed out of the room.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Detention was a drag. But finally I was home and took a shower. When I got out, I saw some clothes laid out on my bed for me along with a note,

_Jessie,_

_Your sister asked me to come to your little dinner gathering thing but I made plans to hang with Tyler. I'll put in a good word for you btw. So to say sorry, I chose your outfit, nothing fancy but it's cute._

_Love Azz xxxxxx Ps. I asked Lena to shout at you if you don't wear it!_

I giggled and held up the short shorts and black top with a cross back. Damn that boy for knowing that I hate it when Elena acts all motherly. I threw it all on and jumped down the steps to see everyone sitting happily at the table. **(Outfit link on my profile)**

"Sorry I'm late. What? Is Elena's food terrible?" I asked but then leaned down to Stefan and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, it always is." He laughed and immediately stopped when she gave us both a glare,

"What did she say?" she pointed at both of us in a joking manner. I took some pasta off Bonnie's plate and surprisingly it was edible.

"Wait… you didn't cook this, did you? Ah…. Saved by the bell." I sung as I ran to the door and opened it to see both Caroline and Damon standing on the other side of the door.

"Surprise! Azz said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." She grinned and I smiled back.

"Hope you don't mind" he smiled politely and I returned the favour with a smile also as Caroline hoped through the door, handing me a cake.

"Oh. Not at all, thank you. Well you'd better come-"then I got cut off by Stefan,

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Jessie to invite me in." he smiled to both me and his brother.

"Yeh you can jus-"again Stefan cut me off, now this was getting downright rude.

"No, no, can't, uh he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline ordered

"Were just finishing up." Stefan tried again. I looked behind me to see the drama this had all caused.

"Its fine, you're welcome to come in any time Damon." I smiled and he stepped inside.

"You have a beautiful home Jessie, Elena." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." Both Elena and I said in unison.

"I cannot believe that let you on the team. Tyler must be good for you. Go for it." She encouraged Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon quoted to us all.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're even going to learn the routines. But you were amazing Jessie, shame you don't re-join." I smiled and patted Elena's arm.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie reassured but Caroline just kept blubbering on,

"Me too." I offered, I practically perfected the routine today anyway.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline ignored us, I think it was to pissed her off.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. Neither do you actually Jessie." He looked over to me as he said it.

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents , I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline interjected. I kicked her leg and gave her a look.

"I'm sorry, to both of you. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." he told us both.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up." I looked at Stefan's face, I could see he had grown uncomfortable.

I stood in the kitchen as I placed the plates and glasses into the dishwasher.

"One more." I turned to see Damon holding another glass in his hand. Before I could grasp it it fell from my hands, luckily Damon had quick reflexes.

"Oh, thank you. Nice save." I giggled

"I like you. You know how to laugh. Your beautiful, and you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time. Your sister does too." I smiled and watched as he leaned up the kitchen side units.

"Earlier, did you mean Katherine? I remember you mentioning her." I bent down to place the plate in the dishwasher but he took it from my hands and put it in himself.

"Mm-hmm. And Eliza."

"How did they die? Both of them I mean?"

"Kathrine In a fire. But Eliza was… murdered. Tragic murder." He almost looked as if he could cry.

"Recently? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind at all, it seems like it was yesterday, Eliza's death I mean, Kathrine's is merely a memory."

"What were they like?"

"Both was beautiful, Eliza a lot more than Kathrine. A lot like you in that department. She was kind, and she cared a lot for others more than she did herself. She was very sexy and seductive. But Kathrine was the complete opposite. She was just very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but also very seductive." He reminisced.

"So which one of you dated Kathrine first?"

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He said as he close the dishwasher door and stepped closer to me.

"I'm sorry about Kathrine, you lost her too." I apologised.

"It wasn't her I was upset about, it was Eliza. But thank you. I wouldn't even consider cheerleading if I were you." He changed the subject.

"And why do you say that?" I asked as I tilted my head

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." He took another step closer so we were merely 4 inches apart.

"You saw that Hu?" I smiled and looked down to break the awkward and even know there was sexual tension.

"Uh-huh."

"I used to love it, rubbing it in caronline's face that I could bend in ways she couldn't .It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." I sighed and looked back up to see him looking at me with his beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

"So don't let , move on. Problem solved. ta-da." I chuckled slightly.

"You make it sound so easy." He leaned and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, I felt something go through me, and it was like an electric current. I looked up at him, I could tell he felt it too. He held the side of my neck just below my ear and gently grazed my jawline with his thumb. He edged closer to me until we heard Bonnie clear her throat,

"Hey, you guys need some help." I turned to look at her and then smiled and nodded.

"Sure why not." Damon added with a smile. "In fact if you don't mind I'm gonna go back in and see what they are talking about." I nodded and smiled.

As soon as he left bonnie leaned over to me. _"Are you crazy? He's with Caroline." _She yell/whispered I sighed and she was right, so I decided to play dumb.

"What? We were talking. Where's Elena?" I asked and tried to change the subject.

"Oh no, don't you change the subject. You two were dripping with _sexual_ tension." She whispered the sexual part to me. I sighed again and walked over to the napkins and begun to fold them. "Elena's gone to the toilet." Bonnie replied my earlier question as Caroline entered the room.

"Lovely" we both groaned.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." He lectured just as Caroline left the room.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." I informed sternly, He's my _little_ brother, he can't tell me what to do or the way to do it.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with Jessie whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." I said as I sat closer to him in in the armchair besides his seat and patted his shoulder.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After everyone left I went to my room and got into my pyjamas before lying in bed. I couldn't help but think about what happened in the kitchen earlier with Damon. We almost kissed. Soon after I fell to sleep, and I found myself in a pretty so arousing dream…

"_Thank you, for letting me use your brother's shirt, the wine got everywhere. Didn't know it could get so sticky." He smiled as he pulled his shirt from over his head. Jessie stared at his bare chest and was cut off by his voice as she held out a black shirt. "See something you like?" she chuckled as he took the shirt and placed it on the bed next to them._

"_Arn-"he cut her off as he placed a finger to her lips and hushed her. Soon his lips crashed onto hers, he picked her up as her legs snaked around his waist. What was once a passionate kiss turned to a desperate and lustful kiss as their breaths became heavy. Damon placed her on the bed as he climbed on top if her…_

I woke up with a heavy breath and aroused state of mind. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water. When I re-entered my bedroom I saw the crow that I fed not so long ago squawking on my window ledge. Soon it got bored and flew away, it was then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

'_There's a shred of humanity left inside my .I keep seeing hints of it every time Jessie is around. I know he won't hurt her, but how do I protect Elena from him?' _I wrote in my journal, then it came to me, the answer to my question. I walked to a book shelf that was cluttered with various objects and rummaged through an old box until I found what I've been searching for, a vervain necklaces.

" at you. You look hot in your jersey." I couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" I questioned.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." She admitted

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over, ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but I, uh, I wanted you to have this." I held out the small trinket box and opened it up for her to take what was inside.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." She said as she stared down at it taking into her hands.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for good luck." It was the only way I could think of getting her to wear it every day.

"Is that rose that I smell?" she guessed as she smelled it more.

"No, it's, uh it's an herb. It's nice, huh?"

"I love it." She smiled politely as she turned for me to help her put the necklace around her neck.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good."

"We're a pair. I quit, you start."

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." I said as she leaned up and kissed me.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After school Azz came with me back home. As he picked me up this morning he was dropping me off, not to mention that he wanted to find me something to wear for tonight. As soon as we entered my room, like always he went straight to my closet and pulled out the first thing that caught his eye.

"Does it ever occur to you that it's cold out?" I asked as he held out a pair of highwaisted acid washed denim shorts and an off shoulder jumper that wrote _'teenage dirt bag'_ on the front.** (Outfit link on my profile)**.

"Yes, but fashion overrides weather." He simply stated as he threw them onto my bed I stripped down and walked to my desk and held up my usual red lipstick, before I could apply it he took it from my hands and replaced it with some clear gloss called _'lip venom'._

It want long before we made our way to Azz's house then back to the school where everyone stood around the fire listening to make his little speech.

I saw Tyler turn to matt and say something when tanner mentioned Stefan and then walk through the crowd, this is not going to end well. I followed him to make sure he stays from trouble, knowing Tyler he'll probably go looking for it when he's in a mood. I nudged Azz to let him know I needed to do something and he nodded, understanding, it was like our secret code. So I left and followed Tyler. As I walked through the crowd I saw Vickie trying to stop Tyler from walking over to, who it seemed was Jeremy. So I ran next to Vickie as Jeremy threw the first punch. I gasped as Tyler pushed him against the truck and then knee him in the stomach.

"Ty, stop!" I shouted as Vickie shouted almost the same thing. But he didn't listen. Before I knew it they were both rolling around on the floor throwing punches at each other, this had gone too far. I walked up to them and tried to pull Tyler from Jeremy, but he accidentally hit me as he swung his arm back. He looked at me apologetically before turning back to my brother and had another go at throwing his punch, but suddenly Stefan had caught it.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" he shouted. I wiped the blood from my nose and suddenly saw Jeremy glance at me, his eyes grew wider and without thought he grasped hold of a broken glass bottle.

"Jeremy no!" both Elena and I shouted. Before it could hit Tyler, Stefan pushed him out of the way and the glass collided with Stefan's skin. I ran to him and took his hand. It was incredible, I watched as the skin stitched back together without a trace. He looked down at me and met my gaze. As Elena came running towards us his eyes widened and I nodded my head signalling that I wouldn't tell.

I ran after Jeremy as he pushed past Elena. As soon as we got out of the car park and away from the chaos I stopped him.

"What were you thinking?! Glass?! Do you realize the damage that would have caused? What if it got to his neck and killed him? Are you really that stupid?" I interrogated him. He looked at me with his chocolate eyes and put his head on my shoulder as he hugged me tight. I warped my arms around him to comfort his crying. As soon as he stopped he lifted his head and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry. But he hurt you." He said as he looked at the dry blood under my nose.

"Okay, listen, I'm fine. I'll go get my bag from Azz's car and we can hang by the bleachers together and have a couple of drinks, ok?" I offered and he nodded.

I opened the passenger door and turned and gasped as my eyes were met by the beautiful blue eyes that sent my thoughts back to my dream I had about him last night after the dinner.

"You scared are you doing here?" I chuckled as he smiled at me.

"I'm hiding from Caroline" he whispered as he held his hand to the side of his mouth in a whisper motion. I giggled before I asked why, "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"Well that's Caroline, it's one of the annoying traits you have to put up with once you sign up for her. It could be a sign" I smiled and threw the bag over my shoulder.

"Well, she's awfully young." He stated.

"Not much younger than you are." I smiled

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." I laughed and nodded.

"Join the club but she is still my friend, so…"

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." I tilted my head and smirked.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"I do?" I asked a little confused but I knew deep down I wanted to just kiss him.

"Mm-hmm see 'em. You want me." It wasn't all a lie but I couldn't let him know that…

"Excuse me" I chuckled

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to think about me even when you don't want to think about me.I bet you even dreamed about right now you want to kiss me." We both leaned in and just as my eyes closed,

"Jess? You ready?" I heard Jeremy's voice and moved away from Damon.

"Yeh, bye Damon. Oh, before I go, I want you to ask Stefan what the hell he is or what happened to his hand that makes him heal so quickly." I walked away with Jeremy as we headed home.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I stood waiting for Stefan to finish his conversation and once he was done I sarcastically clapped my hands as I stood in the shadows of a building. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend.

It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" I said as I threw my arm in the air.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." He turned from me but before he could turn I was stood in front of him.

"Well I would like to ask you what you were thinking. I admit, I was a bit surprised. I didn't think you'd be that stupid as to let her see you heal. You wanna know what she asked me to ask you before our almost touching lips were interrupted? She wanted to know what the hell you were." I said firmly and his eyes widened at the thought of us almost kissing.

"At least if I tell her she'd have the brains to stay away from you. Or maybe I could give her a vervain necklace like I did with Elena earlier."

"Where'd you get it?" I questioned, who the hell has been supplying him with vervain?

"Does it matter?" he tested

"Even if you did give her a vervain necklace I guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Then eat Elena and call my vengeance an Evan." I smirked

" 're not gonna hurt her, Damon." He seemed awfully convinced.

"No?" I probed his statement.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for Jessie, and it's because of her why you won't kill Elena. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" I asked.

"Then kill me." He teased, I could have easily done it then and there but I promised him a lifetime of misery.

"Well, I'm I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive." State the obvious much? Is all thought to his comment. "And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Eliza is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." I have to admit, he puts up a good fight.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" the answer to my problems.

"If that's my humanity then what's this?" I asked as I sped over to the man and sunk my teeth into his neck and I felt his blood rush through his veins until his heart stopped and his blood was no longer his, but mine.

"No!"

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace." I held my arms out in victory.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Jeremy and I sat down together as we drunk some beers and sat in silence until Vickie came up to us and bent down to Jeremy's height and held her hands on top of his,

"It wasn't just for the drugs." Then she stood and made her way to leave. I told Jeremy I wouldn't be long and ran up beside Vickie.

"Listen, I know that you like Tyler and Jeremy for different reasons, but you can't keep playing Jeremy like this. He cares for you way more than what Tyler does. Just please, he's already lost two people this year, I don't think he wants to lose you too." Before she could say anything I left and went back to Jeremy. I held my hand out for him to take, "let go home Jer." He took it and stood from the ground.

We left and got a ride back home with Elena. Jeremy and I fell to sleep in his bed for a while, until I woke up and left his room for my own. I gasped as I was startled to see Damon lying on my bed with his hands behind his head. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Damon? What are yo doing her? How'd you get in here?" I lifted my one brow, and before I knew it I was against the wall with my hands by my head, I gasped once more,

"Are you scared?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, but I'm confused."

"Promise not to freak out, 'cause I can't deal with shrieking." I nodded my head as he realised me from his hold, "good" my eyes widened to see his face change as veins grew under his eyes and his teeth grew sharper.

"What are you?" I asked quietly.

"Vampire." Was all he said? I wasn't scared, just shocked, so I stood still and he moved closer to me. "You scared now?" he questioned, I pulled him closer to me and pushed my lips against his then pulled away to see his confused frown and his face turned human again.

"no." I shook my head and he pulled me back into his chest and our lips crashed together again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up into his arms and rested his one hand on my hip and the other on my back as I leaned backwards whilst he left a trail of kisses down my neck to the hem of my bra. He placed my down onto my bed and held my waist in his large hands while he kissed my jaw. "No, I can't." I breathed.

"Why?" he spoke between feather kisses.

"Caroline." I whispered and he leaned his head on my chest before looking up to me.

"I don't want her, I want you" he looked hurt.

"its not just that Damon i moved him from off me its not just that, I don't know you Damon." i sighed and before i could say anything ela,he was gone.

I frowned and lied in bed staring at the ceiling, turning back to the clock on my bed-side table every now and then to check the time. I fell to sleep 3 hours later. I t wasn't easy at all. Once again I awoke feeling a slight caress on my cheek, I turned and saw Damon lying next to me and looking at me while I slept.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will break up with Caroline tomorrow." It was beside the point but I nodded for now.

"Damon? Can I ask you something?" I watched him as he caressed my collar-bone with his fingers.

"Anything."

"Is Stefan one too? A vampire, I mean?" he looked at me for a while and nodded. I nodded back and fell to sleep to the circular patterns being made on my hips by his fingers.

* * *

**so what did ya'll think? please leave a review and tell me, did you love it? hate it? **


	4. Family ties

**Firstly thanks for everyone who has reviewed, personally I think they will have a huge effect on the story but all will be revealed throughout, NicoleR85. Thanks vampangel and fanfictionaldemon for your amazing comments. I hope I made it clear that Stefan has something for Jessie too: D.**

* * *

I did nothing but sleep that night. What was I doing? I didn't even know Damon, and yet I found myself drawn to him. I wasn't scared about his nature. I was more scared for Elena, she didn't know about Stefan yet, at least as far as I know she didn't know about him.

I woke up to Damon's arm around my waist as he slept on the bed next to me. I couldn't help myself from staring at his peaceful face as he slept so innocently. I turned in his arms and gently caressed his cheek. I checked the clock besides me and saw that I didn't need to get up for a few more hours, so I lay there until I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I woke up and saw Jessie sleeping besides me, making my mind flutter back to 1864 all over again.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Damon looked down as she slept peacefully besides him, at least he thought she were asleep. He leaned down and kissed her collar bone gently before kissing up her neck earning a small giggle while he traced his fingers lightly up her side._

"_You tricked me." He whispered into her ears as he kissed her jawline._

"_Only out of curiosity." She smiled taking his face into her hands pulling him into a kiss before leaning back. she closed her eyes feeling his kisses getting lower. "Damon "she breathed lightly._

"_Mmhmm?" he hummed into her chest._

"_My… farther…doesn't know where I…am" he ignored her complaints and continued kissing down her body…_

* * *

**Present day:**

He sighed for a moment remembering how it was to be with her, somehow being with Jessie he felt more alive than he did with Eliza. He gently brushed her hair from her face before kissing her on her collar bone wishing for history to repeat its self, but she only smiled in her sleep. He placed a small note besides her and removed himself from her room.

**Boarding house…**

I sat in Stefan's desk chair as I fiddled with his dreams. I put the image of what it was going to look like when I avenge my sweet Eliza in his head. He sat up gasping at the air.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon?" I smirked until he sped to the opposite me and threw a knife into my chest. I slid it from its hold in my upper body after standing. "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people." I informed, watching the confusion over rule his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news_. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'_" I motioned with my hands as I said it with great exaggeration.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Seeming almost surprised yet weary as to why I would do so.

"I've decided to stay a while. I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena. Not to mention all the fun with Jessie." I smirked remembering last night and the way I woke up with her leg tangled with mine.

"You can't touch Elena now. And I'll find a way of getting Jessie to wear it too." He threatened.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." I said as I moved closer to him, finally piercing him in the stomach with the knife I'd been twisting in my hands. He fell to his knees as he groaned in pain.

"Not to mention that if I weren't with Caroline I'd be in Jessie's bed naked right now due to last night's surprising events. She knows by the way, about the whole vampire thing. You wanna know what she told me when I asked if she were scared. She said no…then kissed me. I wonder if Elena's would be as affectionate to you. This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." I looked down at the hole in my shirt truly pissed at the problem. I walked from the room leaving him to deal with the problem himself.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

When I had woken again I frowned to notice that Damon was no longer holding me against him. But I did however find a note placed simply on my pillow beside me. I let my fingers trace over the perfectly neat handwriting and smiled before I read it,

_Jessie,_

_I'm sorry I left, I needed to talk with Stefan. I understand you will have a few questions about the latest information. Meet me at the grill at 1. I end it with Caroline today,_

_~Damon_

I sighed before reading it back again. I threw it into my top drawer and quickly showered and dressed for the day in a black skirt and tucked my grey and black blouse into it before adding accessories before brushing my hair out for it to naturally slide down my back. **(Outfit link on my profile)**

I came rushing down the stairs to see Elena and Stefan kissing at the bottom of the stairs. I stiffened as I remembered what he was, bringing my thoughts back to Damon. I cleared my throat. They stopped and turned to me,

"Sorry I didn't realize you were here, I thought you left early this morning at like six thirty for a run or something." I shook my head and moved past them. "Then who left this morning?" she asked me with her eyebrow raised in question.

"Um…it was Azz, he um… he came round to check on me." I pathetically told her. Thankful she nodded and madd her way up the stairs after calling Stefan to follow. He looked at me for a moment and my eyes gazed down to the keys in my hands. He slowly made his way up the stairs and I left after grabbing my bag.

* * *

I sat in the car and grabbed my black st Laurent bag from off the passenger's seat before entering the grill.

I saw Azz and Tyler immediately going over to them. Tyler's back straightened and he tensed as I came closer to him. I lifted my hand and with one swift move my hand collided with the side of his face making it turn to the side. He held his cheek but didn't say or even give me a look, he just nodded. I leaned up to him and kissed the faint red mark that lay on his cheek.

"Now were even." I stated to him and turned to Azz and saw his wide mouthed expression, "I need you to back me up." I quickly dragged him a little away from Tyler as he continued his game of pool. "Listen if Elena asked you if you were with me or have seen me today I want you to tell her you just came to visit and check on me at six in the morning." He eyed me suspiciously with his arms folded over his chest.

"And why would she think I was there at six in the morning?" he nudged my arm.

"Because I told her you were." He gave me a look, he knew I was lying, I sighed and began to explain. "Because my…friend, stopped the night, okay? He left at six and he shouldn't have been with me." As soon as I said it I regretted it.

"He? Shouldn't have been there?" he leaned closer and held the top of my arms, "_did you sleep with somebody?" _he whispered with excitement in his voice as he grinned at me.

"no." I folded my arms and he let go of me and disappointment spread across his face. Until I saw his eyes widen and suddenly the excitement was back. "What?" I asked with curiosity.

"_Hottie coming your way."_ He whispered. Before I knew it hands were placed on my shoulders and I tensed a little. I felt a slight breath on my neck and in the corner of my eye I saw Tyler stiffen as my neck was kissed lightly. By this point I noticed that it was Damon. A slight shiver went through my spine. I looked up to see Azz staring with his mouth wide open.

"Mind if I steal her for a while?" he asked.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I listened to Jessie's conversation, it was interesting. Though she didn't mention us kissing. I might have to change the boy's disappointment. I walked towards them keeping my hearing in tact with their conversation,

"Hottie coming your way." I smirked and placed my hands on her shoulders, I notice her tense a little until I bent down a little more to her height and purposely breathed lightly onto her neck, feeling her shiver I gently placed a kiss upon the nape of her neck and watched as the boy's mouth dropped open.

"Mind if I steal her for a while?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, honey at this point I would understand if you took her for the whole of today." He smiled as my one hand slipped down to the small of her back while the other intertwined with hers. I gently guided her away and sat her down in the booth. She was obviously speech less.

"What was that?" she asked as she leaned forward over the table that parted us, her eyes wide as she came from the daze.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? The poor guy was scratching for something about last night." I smirked. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she shook her head,

"I'm not following, how'd you know we were talking about last night?" she asked with all curiosity.

"It's one of the perks of being a _living dead person, _great listening skills." She moved back into her seat as the waitress made her way to stand in front of us.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked politely.

"Bourbon, neat and whatever the lady wants." I informed her.

"If I had ID I'd ask for the same." I sighed.

"Same for the lady, and don't be too long." I compelled and she wrote it down on a small pad.

"Two bourbon neat coming up… anything else?" she asked. Jessie's mouth dropped slightly. I shook my head at her and she moved away.

"But I'm under aged? Why would she serve me?" she asked while her brows threaded together.

"Because, Jessie, I wanted her to." I smirked. I looked around seeing no one in our length of hearing. "Vampires have the ability to compel people to do what they want, the only thing that can stop that from happening is if the person wears an herb called vervain. It's practically our only weakness, except for sunlight, of which this ring protects me from burning, Stefan has one too."i held up my ring to show her. The girl standing at our sides again as she placed the two bourbons down for us, I smiled at her and she blushed slightly as she walked away. I took a gulp of my bourbon while she asked another question,

"So you could make me do whatever you want me to?" she asked with slight fascination.

"Mm hmm." I sounded behind my glass before placing it down. "If it makes you feel better could get you a necklace with vervain in it?" I asked but she shook her head as she sipped on the amber liquid, the burn affect not doing anything to her, it was like she were drinking water, she drinks regularly enough to not feel the burn.

"Can I trust you?" she asked slightly sceptic.

"yes." I took another sip from my glass. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeh, does Elena know about you and Stefan?" I saw this one coming.

"Nope" popping the P.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, this is a lot to kind of swallow."

"You didn't find it so hard last night." I prodded and she glared at me through her glass as she drank the rest of its contents.

"Yeh, well honestly I was a little drunk, I had a couple of beers with Jeremy." I felt disappointment flood over me at her words, the words actually hurting. "Don't get me wrong, I liked it, the whole kissing part. And I wasn't scared, I'm _not _scared. It's just now with a little more information, its actually sinking in that this is… its real." She stared for a moment until I bring my glass to my lips, she swiped it from my hands, draining it of all the liquor.

"You know you should go easy on that." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So how would you turn somebody into a…" she trailed of as someone passed us.

"It's very confusing, they would have to die with vampire blood in their system in order to go into transitioning. If they don't drink human blood when in transition, they die." I took a breath finally.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"I broke up with Caroline by the way." I looked at him for a moment then back at his glass in my hands.

"Oh?" I asked as I tried to hide my smile.

"Yeh, oh, that reminds me. Will you be my date to the founder's party tonight? Now that I'm single again" he smirked at me and I looked up and giggled as I nodded.

"I suppose is the least I could do." I nodded and smiled. "How'd she take it?" I asked referring to Caroline as I looked back into the empty glasses that sat in front of me.

"Like every other girl that watches me walk away from them" I looked up at him and he chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, she only moaned about having to take Bonnie to the founder's she cried a little." he shrugged.

"Typical Caroline." I said looking over Damon's shoulder to notice both Bonnie and Caroline walking into the grill.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I listened into the conversation that had started between Bonnie and Caroline,

"_Were going to the founder's ball together, Damon dumped me now I'm single again. Oh, and not to mention he's taking Jessie."_

"_What?! She knows you two dated right. I mean he's older, sexy, danger guy." _I smiled at this.

"What? Are you listening to their conversation?" she asked with her brows high. I smiled and nodded and she allowed me to continue to eavesdrop,

"_You know, he has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama."_

"_Like?"_

"_I'm not really supposed to say anything."_

"_Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life? Besides he dumped you for Jessie" _

"_Ok but you can't tell Elena."_

"_No."_

"Yeh, she's telling Bonnie about the whole Kathrine, Eliza thing." i sighed.

"About that, what's the deal with that anyway?" she edged closer.

"Well back in 1864, both I and Stefan were the closest of brothers, until Kathrine came. You know if I'm gonna do this I need more bourbon." I stated and left the booth quickly returning with two drinks for both of us.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, if it's a problem-"

"It's not, you need to know. It's why we're here. Anyway, Kathrine came and stayed with us for a while and compelled both me and Stefan to love her. Then I met Eliza. I fell for her in an instant. She was beautiful, a graceful woman who wouldn't do the slightest wrong, until she met me of course. We kind of dumped the whole sex before marriage thing and hid our secret from our parents. Stefan was the only one who ever knew. I promised her marriage, a family. Stefan fell in love with her too, but because she turned him down, he told Kathrine about us. She found out about me and Eliza, through Stefan, and killed her. Out of jealousy" I said as it pained me, I looked at her and saw the warmth in her eyes as she placed her hand on mine.

"I'm sorry." Her thumb rubbing gently over my hand. It made want to kiss her even more than I already did. I screamed mentally as the Lockwood kid came over.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey, Jessie could I talk to you a sec?" I turned and looked up to see Tyler.

"I'll be at the bar." He smiled and walked to the bar before placing his lips on my hand and kiss my knuckles. I blushed slightly, but Tyler glared at him and finally taking Damon's seat as he left.

"What are you doing with this guy?" he sounded a little pissed

"What do you mean? He asked me to go to founder's ball with him so I am." I shrugged

"Then what's with all the drinks, three bourbons? Yeh, I saw it. And he dated Caroline, what's wrong with you. This is not you." He got up from his seat and I frowned, what's his deal. Although Damon does have an effect on me that makes me want to do anything and be a little wild.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I listened in on their conversation and I frowned at what the little punk had said to her. Then Jessie's friend came over, assuming the way he looked out for her and his choice of words, I'd say he was gay.

"Hi, Jessie's friend right?" I held my hand out for him to shake and he immediately took it.

"Well I'm Aaron, everyone calls me Azz, take your pick." He grinned.

"Well then, Azz, is there any chance you could tell Jessie that I've got to leave and I'll pick her up tonight. I don't have her number." I explained.

"What? Honey ill help you out with the whole _you have to leave,_ but I am going to have to give you her number." He stressed and wrote it down in almost two seconds. He held it out to me with a smile and I took it before thanking him and smirking as usual. I placed the money down in front of the waitress who served us and gave Azz the money to get him and Jessie a drink. I left after wards and headed straight for the boarding hose.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As soon as Tyler left I looked around for Damon but I couldn't see him. Just then Azz came racing over with the huge grin on his face as he handed me a drink,

"Hottie-lover-boy Damon told me to tell you he's sorry he had to leave, but he will pick you up tonight." I blushed at his choice of words.

"Did he say what time?" I asked as I sipped the fizzy liquid that Azz had given me, , my favourite.

"Nope. But we do need to find you a hot dress for tonight, come on." He pulled me by my hand off the seat and I just about grabbed my bag, slightly spilling my drink. I took a few more sips before he pulled me out the doors.

"Wait, what about the bill?" I asked as we got into the cars.

"Don't worry about it, Damon paid." He smiled as we both got into the car.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sat on the couch reading a through Stefan's work, and soon Zach came in. he was so much like Stefan. Now I see where he gets his up-tight charm from.

"I didn't know you were here." He stated warily as he stood in the room.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, No. I didn't get that either." I looked up as I were trying to understand it, I turned back to the work in my hands. "Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" I asked taking no interest to look at him.

"Why are you here, Damon?" he questioned.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." I said with a little sarcasm as I looked at him closing the book in my hands. I smiled.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" I leaned my head back then sped to him as I griped his throat with my hands.

"You are in no position to question me." I informed him coldly. I don't ask about his life why he should do the same. Oh right, it's because he's scared about what I'm up to.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He choked out, his face growing darker shades of red.

"This is not upset, Zach." I smirked at him as he stayed helpless in my hold.

"What's going on?" I turned to face Stefan and allowed Zach to drop to the ground.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." I patted Zach's back before walking away. Happy to get my point across.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Are you sure about this, I mean don't you think it's a little flashy?" I asked as I stood in front of the shop's mirror. "Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but it doesn't seem a little much to you?" I asked as I skimmed it down with my hands.

"Well it shows just how sexy you are. And reds your colour." He informed me and I watched as he cat-walked down the shop and back in his new suit, making me laugh to the point of tears. "Listen, your hot, Damon's hot, and dress is hot, just get it." I sighed and got back into my normal clothes then we both paid and made our way to get my nails done.

Soon after we both went to his house for him to get some boxers then we headed back my house to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" I questioned as I entered his room looking into the mirror.

"Why are you even going?" he asked polishing his shoes.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember? I have to accompany my charming date too of course."

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves. Wait, who's your date? I thought you broke up with Caroline?" he asked slightly confused.

"Jessie of course, so you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a miserable time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink." I joked

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" he questioned as he placed his shoes on.

"_Go about living my life_. See, there in lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it." I told him as I turned to face him. I held up a tie and asked him what he thought before continuing to get ready.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As we got back into the house we ran up the stairs and into Elena's room. She was on the phone while Bonnie curled her hair in the bathroom. I gently kissed her cheek and she smiled. not wanting to disturb Elena I held my dress out to her and her mouth dropped.

"You like?" I asked her opinion.

"I love! Did you pick this out for her?" she asked her cousin and he nodded with a smile. "Isn't it a little flashy?" she asked as she pointed to the cleavage area. My face dropped and Azz lightly hit Bonnie on the arm.

"Not! It's not. She needs to look super-hot for her super-hot date." Just then Elena walked straight past all three of us as she made her way into Jeremy's room.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie and Azz asked at the same time. She ignored them and slapped the headphones off Jeremy's head. My mouth dropped and I glared at Elena before following after her.

"Ahh! God, what now?" he groaned out as he fiddled with the tangled headphones that fell down his back.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" she accused.

"What watch?" he questioned.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." She accused again with her arms folded.

"Maybe she did." both me and Jeremy said.

"Maybe Tyler took it." It was his turn to accuse.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Elena!" I shouted at was really beginning to piss me off.

"Screw you." He simply said as he pushed past her and crouching down to his book shelf.

"I would never sell this, ok?" he pulled out the watch and got up in her face.

"Then why did you take it?" she questioned.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" he placed it harshly in her hands before sitting back down.

"And he was going to give it to you."

"Yeah." With hurt in his voice, I just wanted to hug him.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised . What do you want me to do?" she asked now standing in the doorway.

"Just take it and get out." He replied coldly pulling the headphones back to his ears. As soon as she left I gently took his headphones back off his head and kneeled down in front of him.

"Listen, I'll get it back for you, I promise." I intended to stay by my word and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Back in Elena's room I walked straight up to her.

"I want that watch back in his hands before we leave this house." I demanded firmly. I grabbed my dress and walked into my room with Azz following close behind.

As soon as I got into my room I walked into my bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Have one after me if you like." He nodded and walked up to my huge jewellery box,

"I'm gonna get your things ready. Don't be too long." He shouted before I closed the door.

"Okay" I shouted back over the water.

It wasn't long before I came back out and we switched places. I was still angry at Elena for what she'd done to Jeremy. I felt sorry for him. I sighed and got my makeup bag out before applying a Smokey eye look with flicks and red lipstick. Once I was happy I pulled on some red panties. But because of the style of my dress it wouldn't be possible for me to wear a bra. So before Azz got out of the shower I pulled my kimono back on. As soon as he came out in my dressing-gown he walked over to me as I sat on my chair and picked up the curlers besides him and begun curling my hair.

"You excited for your hot date?" I smiled and shrugged.

"I kinda feel bad for Caroline." I breathed out.

"Well don't be, she deserves it. She talks way too much and shes a beg. Since when have you cared so much for Caroline anyway?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at me through the mirror. "Why do you have to have so much hair?" I laughed and tried my best to keep still.

After 30minutes of curling he was finally done. To celebrate he flopped backwards onto my bed.

"Ok, come on, we gotta get dressed." I tried pulling him up but he groaned. Suddenly he sat up to the sound of the crow on my window ledge.

"Creepy crow." he pointed out.

"Hey! It's not creepy. He comes and visits me every night now, his name is raven-Paul." I shrugged and he looked at me with one eyebrow higher than the other. "Okay, fine. So I got bored."

"Weirdo. Put some music on while I get dressed in the bathroom. It's boring without music." I nodded and walked over to my iPod on the doc and allowed it to shuffle.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I chuckled at the thought of her naming my crow.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." I stated as I straightened my collar.

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." He held up his glass to me before drinking more of the liquid.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." I took a glass from off the table next to him and walked over another table in the room where the alcohol sat. I noticed a picture of Kathrine sitting idly. I held it in my hands as I looked over it. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. Until I met Eliza of course." i turned to him.

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know. I wanted Eliza too, but she was too happy with _you_." He sighed.

"I noticed. I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. But she didn't want you, did she. So here's to history repeating itself, huh?" I smiled as I poured myself some of the scotch, which was suspiciously my favourite kind, and smiled at him before taking the glass up to my mouth, far enough away so I could pour it onto the floor and drop the glass.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment, talking about how you wanted Eliza but couldn't have her. Now I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do? You just med tonight very dangerous for Elena" I walked from the room after closing the sleeves of my jacket.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was in my dress and helping Azz with his tie when my phone buzzed. I stepped away from him for a moment to look down at the message I'd gotten from _'unknown'_. Confused, my brows threaded together and I opened up the message,

_Can't wait until I get to see you, I hope your wearing black. Or red. Both colours are hot.-unknown_

"What's up?" Azz asked as he looked over to me. I took my phone to him and placed it in his hands.

"Who is that?" I questioned and he smirked. "Aaron…" I warned.

"Okay, fine. Maybe, just maybe, I gave Damon your number." I hit him on the arm and held out my hand for my phone, it was then that I realized that he was texting.

"Who are you texting? You better not be texting Damon…" I warned again but seeing his smirk growing bigger and him not answering me I knew he was. "You are aren't you!? Give me the phone!" I jumped up as he held it higher so I couldn't reach it.

"And…send." He tapped the screen once more and gave it me back.

_Hi Damon. maybe you'll just have to wait and see, but unfortunately the dress doesn't require a bra so I'm braless tonight ;) – Jessie_

"Oh, my god!" I buried my head in my hands and the phone buzzed again. My eyes widened, I looked down at the phone preying that it wasn't him. It was.

"What'd he put?!" he impatiently asked.

"Can't wait, I hope you're not teasing me about such a thing. Where do we stand on panties?..." I was reluctant to read the rest aloud to him. he grabbed the phone, finishing for me.

"Maybe we can get further than last time." his mouth dropped with excitement as my face grew red. "Omg! What happened last time." he pulled me down to sit on the bed with him.

"Nothing we just, kissed is all." He gave me a look that made me sigh, I knew I wasn't going to live this one down. "Seriously, we just kissed. It was just pretty… heated."

"Heated? How? I need details!" I hid my smile and continued.

"Okay, fine. So maybe we were close to it. He picked me up and kissed down my neck then put me on the bed..." I stopped there and his mouth dropped again.

"Did you get to see his abs?" he questioned with enjoyment.

"Nooo, no clothes came off. But wow it was _hot_." I exaggerated the hot part to him making him jump off the bed and start dancing. I laughed and put on the jewellery he had picked out for me along with the French connection shoes and thin cardigan-like cover up. **(Outfit link on my profile)**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I was surprised by the text that I had received from Jessie, but it made me try and guess what this saint of a dress was. I stood outside the door as I rang the bell. I was disappointed to see Elena standing there, not the Gilbert I wanted to see.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" she questioned. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the sweet voice of Jessie.

"He's here for me." She concluded as she walked down the stairs with her friend trailing behind her. My mouth dropped slightly and my eyes widened. She wasn't kidding about not wearing a bra. she was mind blowingly sexy.I saw her cheeks turn red and I bowed down in front of her and held out my hand.

"Shall we?" I asked like I would to Eliza. She nodded and kissed Elena on the cheek, leaving her with a red lipstick mark. She took my hand and I waved them off. "Oh, Stefan won't be too long Elena. Bye Azz, you did amazing on the dress." His back straightened looking proud,and I smiled as I lead her out into my car, opening the door for her.

"thanks." She said politely before sliding in. I got into the driver's side and turned on the engine before making the turn to the founders ball.

"You look stunning by the way." I smirked at her. "I'm surprised to see you weren't kidding about the dress.

"Yeh about that, Azz sent that." she bowed her head smiling as she tried to hide the embarrassment.

"Mmmhmm. Did I mention you look amazing." I looked over to her as she sat calmly next to me. It was the most beautiful image I'd ever seen. Compared to Eliza, Jessie's cheekier, and slimmer, and more toned.

"Yes, but thank you. You look handsome in your suit. I knew you'd be able to pull one off." She smirked back at me as I glanced back at her quickly, taking in her beauty.

"I know." I smirked and she chuckled.

"How'd you know Azz picked this out?" she questioned just as we parked. I turned to look at her flawless face and smiled.

"Because, for one he's your gay best friend. For two, you wouldn't have ever picked something so revealing." She looked down at the purse in her hands and took out the shade of lipstick she was wearing and applied it as she looked into the mirror in front of us.

"Yeh, I probably shouldn't have kissed Elena." She concluded as she finished adding her on lipstick. I looked around to see if anyone was around, when I saw it was clear I used my vampire speed and sped around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She smiled and took the offer of my hand.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I took his hand as he led me to the party. Its was nice. As we came to the entrance of the house mayor Lockwood and carol smiled politely at us both.

"Jess, you look amazing." Carol almost gasped.

"You look smashing." mayor Lockwood concluded ad smiled at me.

"Thank you. Oh, this is my date, Damon Salvatore" I introduced him as I motioned towards him with a smile.

"Oh, well, come on in. we can't have no boyfriend of Jessie's standing in the cold, especially if he's one of the founding families." Both the mayor and Damon shook hands while I blushed. He took my arm in his before he spoke again,

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while. It's a pleasure to be her, especially with Jessie on my arm." He smiled down at me making me blush even further.

"Well, enjoy." Carol said politely. We both walked away casually.

"Let's get a drink." He slightly whispered to me.

"Do lets." I nodded as we headed over to the bar.

"Is the mayor always so forward?" He asked after the drinks were placed down in front of us. I cleared my throat.

"Mmhmm, sorry about that." I added as I sipped on the wine.

"It's fine. I like the title of being your boyfriend." I blushed and looked at him through my glass. "You're cute when you blush." He smiled as I put the glass back down. He gently caressed my cheek as he looked at my lips.

"You guys might want to keep the heat down. People are beginning to stare." Bonnie's voice was heard next to us. I turned from Damon's gaze to see Azz close next to her as he hit her arm, causing her to rub it.

"Carry on you two. I'll keep her under wraps for you." He smiled and pulled her away.

"Sorry about him." I breathed taking another sip of wine.

"May I?" he held his hand out to me and I took it with a smile. He led me over to where the others were dancing as he pulled me close. "Caroline's looking jealous." He whispered into my ear making a shiver go down my spine. I pulled back slightly to look up at him staring at me with his amazing blue eyes, making me just want to kiss him.

"I should care why." I questioned as he spun me around before pulling me back suddenly as my lips collided with his. My eyes widened for a moment until I begun to kiss him back, my eyes slowly closing. I pulled back before id forget where I were. He wiped his finger across my lips removing the smudged lipstick. I looked at his lips seeing faint red messily outline his lips. I wanted nothing more than to pull him back into a kiss.

"Maybe we should clean this off." He suggested and I nodded as he led me away with our hands intertwined.

He pulled me into the toilet and unexpectedly he pulled his lips back to mine. I reacted, kissing him back as I ran my hands through his hair, throwing my purse onto the floor. He sat me onto the side of the sink and kissed down the V of my dress before pulling me back into another kiss as his hands traced up and down my back. His lips trailed down to my neck as he kissed my skin, making it turn hot. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he picked me up off the sink and pushed my back into the wall earning a faint moan. I felt his mouth turning up at either end on my chest as he kissed me. He pulled back to look up to me. Both our breaths heavy.

"Not here." I breathed. He nodded before resting his head on my chest placing one last kiss between the V of my dress. He placed me down back onto my feet with his arms still wrapped around my body.

"We should get cleaned up." He pulled me over to the mirror by my hand.

I looked into it noticing just a little lipstick around my mouth and a small amount smudged between my breasts where he'd kissed me. Looking at him I saw his mouth completely covered with smudged crimson lipstick and his hair a mess. He smirked down at me as he wiped between the V of my dress with a cloth, careful not to get water on my dress. As soon as we were cleaned up, I applied more lipstick before we left.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I haven't seen Damon and Jessie for a while. I'm beginning to worry. Even more so when Elena had begun to read out the names of the original guest list,

"Look at all these familiar names Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, there's an Eliza Gilbert. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, look, Stefan Salvatore." She turned to me with curiosity. For the first time ever i was thankful to Damon, although he had Jessie's hand in his,only making me jealous to not have the expensive looking woman on my arm,

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." And with that I was back to worrying. They both came closer to us.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." I hinted to him to shut up.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." And were back to square one. I looked at Damon who stood opposite me with a smirk on his face. I looked over to Jessie and decided now would be a good time to change the subject. She looked stunning, I almost forgot Elena standing next to me.

"You look beautiful tonight jess." I smiled at her.

"Yeh, I've been getting that a lot tonight, not so bad yourself Salvatore." She smiled back. I saw her hand pull away from demons as she walked over to the original guest list.

"So, _original_ Salvatore brothers Hu?" her eyebrows heightened as she glared slightly at me.

"Elena would you like to dance?" I turned to Elena and held out my hand. I couldn't risk he finding out the truth.

"I'd love to." She smiled back at me. "See you later." She waved to us as we left the room.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I tried getting Stefan to fess up to Elena, but it didn't work. As they left I felt Damon's arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder.

"Why can't he just tell her the truth?" I sighed.

"Because he's afraid she might get scared and push him away." He concluded. i knew he was right, but I didn't push Damon away, so maybe Elena wouldn't either.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war." He informed me and I turned around in his arms.

"There was a battle here, the battle of Willow creek, right? I know, we talked about it in class."

"Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside. What the history books left out was the people that were killed, They weren't there by accident and the fact that they were actually, _vampires._" He whispered the vampires to me and my eyes widened. "They were believed to be union sympathizers, or so they were told. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive, along with Kathrine." His words left me speechless as he led me towards the small model of the church. "I went to go kill her, for killing Eliza i wanted her to die at my hands, Stefan wanted to save her because he couldn't have Eliza. But when we did get to her, we were… shot. Murdered in cold blood by our own farther." His hand gripped a little more tightly around my waist. I saw the hurt in his eyes, It was heart breaking.

"Then if you were killed, how'd you become a… you know?" I asked.

"Kathrine had been feeding us both her blood. I only did it so that when the time would come for me to die, I'd be like her. Then I could turn Eliza so we could spend our eternity together." He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you must feel about that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me close.

"Come on, let's go find Stefan and Elena. "He smiled down at me as he led me towards them with his hand on the small of my back.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked as we approached them by the drinks.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" he offered.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." He refused.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena questioned her boyfriend.

"Absolutely." He nodded and pulled her toward the dance floor.

"They look so cute together." I tilted my head as I looked at them. He then pulled me towards the dance floor and begun to move us the music.

"Not as cute as us." He smirked and leaned down kissing me gently.

"Come with me? I have to go get something that I put here a long time ago." I nodded and he kissed me again as we made our way back to the heritage display that was now empty. He fiddle through a box until he got an amber-yellow crystal, not caing about the red lipstick now lying upon his lips.

"That's interesting." I looked down at it as it lay in his hands. I stroked over it with my finger after I placed my glass of wine down.

"Mmmhmm, very old. I need you to take care of it for me." He placed it in my hands.

"You shouldn't trust me with that, I'm very clumsy. What if I lose it?" he giggled and kissed my cheek as before taking my face into his hands.

"I know you won't." He smiled as we made our way outside after I slipped it into my purse.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

I need to find Damon, I won't let him hurt Jess like he did Caroline. i felt the rage build up inside me as soon as I saw him standing outside with Jess, I walked over to him immediately and shoved him back. I saw Jess' mouth drop as she frowned.

"You stay away from Jessie or I will go straight to the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I ordered and pulled jess with me by her arm. She tugged herself away from me and I looked back at her as she stared at me confused. "Jess, come on, now. We're going." I ordered and made another attempt to pull her back but she dodged my grasp.

"No, _were_ going." She turned to Damon, who's hand held hers tightly, and pulled him away. I sighed, I needed to find Stefan.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon." I stressed as I continued to worry about jess.

"What did he do?" he frowned.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, she's all messed up in the head. You don't look surprised. What if he hurts jess?" I ranted.

"Um...I'm handling it." how could he be so calm and oblivious to what his abusive brother was doing.

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." I informed as I drew closer to tears.

"Elena, please. I don't expect you to understand." He said as he took my hand in his.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" I asked, trying to get some answers. But he always seemed to push me away.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." I answered close to tears.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." he left me. the bastard left me. i have to go home and find Jess.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I pulled him away from the party as we made our way back to his car. As soon as we got to it I leaned on the door and leaned my head back with a sigh. His hand still intertwined with mine he held my hand to his moth and placed a kiss on it. I smiled up at him and he drew closer to me. I watched as he held my gaze with his mesmerizing eyes and soon his lips were upon mine. I was tired of kissing, I wanted more. Every time we kissed I felt a surge of energy run through my body that made me want to pull him closer to my body. This time it wasn't me who pulled him closer but it was him that pressed his body against mine while my back was held to the car. My hands rand through his hair while his traced up my sides and up to my neck as he pulled me forward. Our breaths were heavy as he kissed me under my ear.

"Come on." He breathed. He pulled away and pulled me off the car. Before I knew it we were kissing against the door of the boarding house.

He opened the door with on hand while the other remained on my back. We stumbled into the house and left the front door open freely as my back pushed against a wall. Another moment of feeling slightly light headed and we were in, I presume was his bedroom. I pulled off my cardigan before I dropped my purse to the floor and fell back onto the bed as he leaned on top of me kissing between the V of my dress again. We pause for a moment as we worked together to pull his jacket off. Still wanting more I ripped open the buttoned shirt and pulled him down towards me with his tie. It wasn't long before the tie was gone too. He tugged his arms from the shirt and threw it to the floor as his lips stayed on my collar bone. Finally I was able to feel his skin and abs as he pushed himself down on top of me, my body turning hot as I kissed him again. My hands moved across his back as he unzipped my dress exposing my body to him that as now only covered in a pair of pants, I kicked off my shoes as his kisses grew lower until I was left with a trail of kisses down my stomach. His hands rested on my breast's as he kissed my hips and waist. I tugged at his belt and pulled it off as he hovered above me as he helped me pull his trousers from off his legs after he kicked off his shoes and socks. I flipped s over so that now I was on top. I smiled as I kissed him. I pushed myself lower kissing him on the stomach before his abdomen. Soon we were both stark and on the bed and once again I was under him as he kissed my neck.

"Wait, do we have a condom?" I asked breathless. honestly I couldn't have cared less, i was just hungry for him.

"Vampires can't reproduce." He mumbled against my stomach.

With that I wrap my legs around his waist as he entered inside me. I felt a moan escape my mouth but not for long as his lips crashed onto mine. He thrusted his hips as my back arched. I felt his lips on my chest making my breath falling uneven. I felt his fingers grip onto my hips as he thrusted harder. I yelped a little as my back arched even further. I scratched his back with my nails not caring if it'd hurt him or not. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt ever muscle in my lower body tighten. I felt his heavy breathing against my neck while he groaned. I held my hands above my head as I griped the pillow above my head tightly, biting down on my lower lip. I felt him smirk against my collarbone as I grew closer to an orgasim. I moaned loudly and felt his smirk again as I was pulled into a world of pleasure. I flipped us over and straddled him and smirked down at him as he pulled into an orgasim too. I felt him tense underneath me and moan loudly into my chest. I fell besides him on the bed when we were done. His arm slid around my waist as we both lay there breathless.

I turned on my side and watched as he lay next to me with his eyes closed.

"You're staring." He opened his eyes again and smiled down at me. "You're so beautiful. You know that?" I bit my bottom lip and pulled myself on top of him and kissed him lightly. His hands traced over my back making me shiver as I was still a little sensitive. I lay on top of him with my head on his chest as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as she slept on top of me as our legs snaked together. I knew now, I was truly in love with her. I kept my hands on her back and fell asleep into my own peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Ok so that's that. im sorry for any grammar mistakes. please leave me a review, you don't have to have an account to leave a review people. it was the first sex scene that i've ever written so i'm sorry if its shitty :( please review or leave message me to say if you loved it or hated course we've learned the true history coming from Damon about his afair with Eliza, and how Eliza has changed the story. critasism is welcomed. thank you so much again for the lovly reviews and the people who've added this story to their favorites. **


	5. You're undead to me

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they really keep me going. if there are any things that are unclear with this story please ask and ill make it clear for you.**

* * *

I woke up with Damon's arms wrapped tightly around my waist as I lay on top of him. Last night I felt something that I'd never felt with Jake, I felt a true connection to Damon. I looked up and watched as he slept peacefully underneath me. I untangled my legs from his and gently removed his arms from my back before lifting myself off him like a spy on a mission. I sat myself up on the edge of the bed and moved to stand. Of course I was pulled back and pinned onto the bed as Damon hovered over me. I stared for a moment and watched as his eyes travelled down my body. Once again I felt the amazing electricity run though my body as he placed a kiss on my neck and onto my chest.

"Where'd you think you were going?" he asked staring down at me.

"I was going to take a shower." I simply replied with a smile.

"Mmm, good idea." He smirked as I felt his hands rush over my body before suddenly being in the shower with the clear water pouring down my body. I giggled as he kissed my jaw line. He hoisted my up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt him push me against the shower wall. The cold wall made me shiver as I felt his hand roam down my body, I gasped in pleasure as he rubbed my most sensitive area. I moaned as he slid two fingers inside me, making my body tense.

"Damon?" I heard someone call his name, disappointed as it wasn't me calling his name.

I felt him groan against my stomach. "Leave Zach!" he shouted and continued his handy work. I tried my hardest not to scream with pleasure for the sake of the person outside his bedroom door.

"No. we need to talk!" Zach shouted back. Damon ignored him as I was almost at my peak of orgasm. As soon as I came I moaned loudly as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I won't be long." I nodded against the shower wall as the water continued to fall over my body. I watched as he tucked a towel around his waist before leaving me to have a cleansing shower.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I didn't get any sleep last night because of you. I've never seen Stefan so uncomfortable." Zach protested. Damon clasped his hand around his throat as hard as he could as he watched Zach's face turn red.

"You're in my house, Zach. You're lucky I'm feeling the love right now, otherwise you'd be dead." Damon smirked and let Zach drop to the ground before he sped back into my room to Jess.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"I can't believe that idiot!" I walked into the room where Jessie stood with the towel wrapped loosely around her torso. "I'm so sorry." I sighed as I leaned my head on her chest as she ran her hands through my hair. It was so relaxing to have her hold me so close, I didn't want to let go.

"Who is he?" she asked me as I stood straight and took her face in my hands as I kissed her.

"My great nephew. The only last _really living_ Salvatore." She looked at me a little shocked and I chuckled. She's so beautiful. I couldn't help but kiss her again.

I felt so much passion as I laid her down on my bed as I hovered over her. Just then Elena burst through my door with shock in her eyes as she looked at us both lying on my bed in nothing but towels. To make the whole situation worse, I had a hard on. Damn it! I really needed to get a lock. I felt jess' smile drop as Elena entered the room, making me want to rip her head off for disturbing the moment.

"Oh, my god." Jessie mumbled into her hands.

"I'll be downstairs." Elena stated as she stormed out the room. Jess slid from underneath me and made her way around the room picking up various pieces of her clothes.

I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of my black Calvin klein boxers that I was sure were going to be way too big for her small frame and grabbing a john vervatos button up top as I handed them to her. She looked at me with appreciation as she took them from me and begun pulling the clothes on. I pulled on some boxers too and then some jeans, not bothering about a top.

"I'm going to kill her!" she growled into my chest as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll help." I smirked and she actually laughed. She pulled away and pulled the boxers up some more as the begun to fall down, like I expected.

"These are falling down." She groaned a little as she held them up.

"That's the point." She giggled as I pulled her into a kiss. I fought the urge to pull her back into my bed and have my way with her. I finally pulled away and I smiled hearing her stomach grumble. "Let's get you some food." She nodded with a smile before we made our way downstairs to face the music.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Elena stood with her arms crossed and a disapproving look as Damon and I came down the stairs hand in hand. Stefan stood with an arm around her waist with the same look as Elena.

"I can't believe you." She looked so disappointed in me but I'm sick of her acting like mom.

"Oh, pull your head out of your ass Elena! When are you gonna stop?" her face dropped to plain anger and Stefan looked at me a little shocked.

"Get your stuff. We're going, now! Let's see what Jenna has to say about this." I shook my hand as she stepped closer and I scoffed at her words. I buried myself closer to Damon and felt a protective arm around my waist.

"No, don't you get it? I'm sick and tired of you ordering me and Jeremy around just because you're older. I'm not going with you."

"She can stay with me for as long as she wants. Until she's ready to go home, so just back off." Damon stepped in as he moved closer, I watched as Stefan pulled Elena behind him. What the fuck is going on here?!

"What is your problem Elena? Is it that you don't want me to be happy? Is that it?" she scoffed and smiled with annoyance.

"I'll let him tell you," she begun to walk off with Stefan on her tail before turning back around. "Oh, speaking of Caroline, she said she wants you at the sexy suds car wash tomorrow." She turned on her heel and left after giving me a they both left I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Don't worry about it." he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head before turning back to his original sarcastic self, "so, sexy suds Hu? It will kill me watching you play about with water on top of my car, being all sexy and seductive." I felt him smirk.

I pulled him into pulled a kiss as he led me to the kitchen, his lips never leaving mine. As he pulled away he turned his head away from me but I turned him back to look at me. I saw the veins form under his eyes and his teeth grow sharper. I ran my thumb along the bottom of his eyes and smiled. He looked a little confused at first but his face soon turned back to normal, his eyes no longer clouded with darkness.

"It's ok. You don't have to hide from me." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I'm gonna go get some bunny blood of Stefan's, I'll be right back. Choose what you want to eat and I'll cook it you when I get back." I nodded and looked around, my eyes catching a grapefruit sitting helplessly on the kitchen island with a variety of other fruits.

My eyes snapped to the door frame as I saw Damon standing there with a glass of blood in his hands. I smiled at him as he moved forward. "Find anything yet?" I walked over to the grapefruit and took it from the bowl of many fruits.

"What?" he looked at me with a slight confused look as he stalked closer to me and turned it the fruit in his hands.

"This is it?" he asked as he stared at it.

"Yup. What can I say, I work for this body." I shrugged and with that he pulled me into him as he crashed his lips against mine. I tasted a slight copper taste and realize it was probably the animal blood he'd drank. I didn't care, I just continued to kiss him until I heard a throat being cleared. I turned my head from Damon and saw a man standing across from us looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I just need to get to the fridge." I blushed as I were only in a small amount, unfitting layer of clothes.

"That's twice you've ruined a perfectly good moment now Zach, don't get a strike three." Now it was me that felt uncomfortable in the tension of the room. Damon left my side and placed the empty glass into the sink before slicing the grapefruit in half.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met, although I have heard your name being called repetitively last night." I looked down and blushed hard. Comfortingly I felt Damon's hand on the small of my back, he glared at the man, whose name I've learned to be Zach.

"sorry." I apologised.

"It's fine. Just try and be a little quieter next time." he chuckled down at me and I nodded. He was about to leave the room until Damon was in front of him with a hand to his neck. I gasped a little.

"Never speak to her like that again." He said through his teeth as he filled with anger. I brought my hand to his arm and squeezed it gently.

"Let it go Damon. Just let him go." I said lightly and he did. Zach walked from the room, left with no pride after informing Damon that Stefan brought his car back.

"You probably just saved his miserable life." He stroked my jaw line and led me to sit down as he handed me the grapefruit.

"You get angry too easily." I informed him as I dug into the grapefruit.

As soon as I were finished he discarded of the left over fruit. I sighed remembering I had to go home and change into some clothes that actually fitted me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he ran his hands over my stomach and torso from behind.

"I have to go home. I have to go to school" He placed a kiss on the nape of my neck and breathed a sigh.

"Can't we just spend the day in bed?" he questioned with a groan. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm surprised that you don't want to help me pick out a very revealing bikini for tomorrow when I wash your car." I felt his smirk.

"Mmm, I just wish you'd be naked right now." he trailed more feather kisses across my shoulder blade until I stood from the stool. I watched as his arms dropped to his side and he sighed. "I'll go get you things." And just like that he was gone and back again within a millisecond. He held out the red laced panties on his finger. "I'm afraid I may have to keep these." He faked a disapproving sigh a he looked at them.

"And why is that?" I said with an amused smile.

"Because now I have something to jack-off to when you're not here." he smirked and I jumped up to grab them from his hold as he held them high so I couldn't get them. He pulled me to his chest as he kissed me passionately. He pulled away leaving me wanting more. He stuffed the pants into his trouser pocket and led me to his car by my hand.

"tease." I mumbled, knowing obviously he heard me and smiled with amusement.

As soon as we pulled up outside the house I turned to face him. "You can come in but I only have to get ready for school then leave again."

"What happened to picking a very revealing bikini?" he pouted.

"tonight." He smirked again and held my things in his hands as we left the car into the house.

* * *

I looked about and noticed Jenna sitting in the kitchen, I pointed to her then held my finger to my lips as a sign for him to be quiet.

"I will gladly go with you to your room and watch you undress Jessie." He purposely said it as loud as he could. He smirked and I face palmed my head as Jenna strutted over to us.

"What was that? What is it with twins that makes them have sex on the same night?" my eyes widen in shock to hear Jenna's words. "hi." She gave a judging look towards Damon and held her hand out to him as he took it. "You made my little niece late for school." She informed as firmly as she could.

"Believe me, if to be up to me we'd be in bed having se-"I fake laughed.

"Ha-ha. He's just kidding, were gonna go now." I began to walk up the stairs put I was stopped.

"Hold it!" I slowly turned to face her. "What's that?" ok now I'm confused.

"What's what?" I asked looked at me as she simply pulled my underwear from Damon's pocket, her eyes never leaving my face. Damon snatched them back from Jenna's hand and she met his gaze.

"Those are mine. Just a little reminder from last night." He smiled smugly, Jenna looked as if she were about to blow, the smile never leaving Damon's face.

"You get dressed now." She pointed to me warningly. Damon stepped to follow me but Jenna stopped him. "Oh no, not you. You and I need a little chat." I looked at him apologetically but Jenna's words didn't seem to affect him. To make the matter worse he slapped my ass as I made my way upstairs. "Hey! Hands off." She warned as she pointed her finger at him. I made my way up the stairs hoping that Damon wouldn't say anything stupid while I was gone.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"So you had sex with my niece?" she asked casually. I nodded.

"Multiple times." I smirked and her face pulled into a disgusted look.

"You love her? Of course you don't she's just some fun for you isn't she." She sighed, her words angered me a little.

"Actually, yes I do love her. But you're not going to tell anyone." I compelled and she repeated what I just told her. "good." I smirked "now, you're going to tell everyone how good I am for Jessie and you're going to love the fact that were together now." I compelled once more and she repeated. Jessie came jogging down the stairs.

"Okay, first Aunt Jenna I'm so-"Jenna held her hand up to Jessie's face.

"I don't wanna hear it. He's a good guy and I love the fact that you're together now." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jessie from behind as she stood there completely speechless. I looked down at her and noticed her wearing a very short romper that only made me want to touch her. Without Jenna noticing I slide my hand down to her perfectly toned ass. She didn't wear much eye makeup today, it seemed to fall more natural as it showed off her beautiful sapphire blue eyes.**(outfit link on my profile)** I didn't listen to much of the conversation, my eyes were locked onto her body, unable to move. When I did hear something it's was jess' sweet voice,

"Damon?" she almost shouted at me.

"Mmm?" I hummed in question, she rolled her eyes and pulled me by my arm outside, and strangely I found it fairly difficult to walk.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed, it's a good job you're wearing tight jeans to keep it down as much as possible." It was then that I realized that I'd gone stiff in my trousers. "It really only takes the smallest things to set you off. Drive me to school?" she asked with a sigh. I nodded and smirked down at her behind before she entered the car. The drive was quiet but my hand remained on her thigh. She kissed me before leaving and I couldn't help but think about her all day.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I spent after school catching Azz up about how things were with Damon, he was so eager and excited to know how well we were doing.

"Elena has been avoiding me all day. I don't know what her problem is, she's having trouble with Stefan too, I know that but why is she being such a bitch to me? I know Stefan is making it up to her with dinner as we speak" I played with the salad in front of me while he chewed on his fries.

"Maybe she's just worried for you. I mean Caroline has got two bite marks on her body." He shrugged, my brows furrowed in confusion, how could he now tell me he'd been feeding off Caroline when they were together? "But maybe Caroline just likes to get kinky?"

"I mean fine, she walked in on us in nothing but towels so sure she's gotta be pissed." I sighed.

"Wait, towels. You didn't tell me you had sex in the shower?" he smiled at me and I blushed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you everything about our sex, technically I wasn't sex." I said as I took a bit of the mixed lettuce.

"Yes but you did have an orgasm." My eyes shot wide open at what had just been said, now Azz was smiling brighter than ever.

"See. He know that as your gay best friend I need to know these things." He pointed out as Damon sat next to me with bourbon in hand.

"Why? Why would you tell him that? Just w-why?" I glared at him and he smirked through his glass. I took it off him and drank the remaining alcohol.

"Jess!" I turned to face Caroline. "Two piece only tomorrow, wear something hot." I'm pretty sure she almost sneered at the image of me and Damon.

"Don't worry, were going to pick something out tonight" he turned to me and smirked. Caroline was far from jealous by this point. I ran my hand up his thigh and held my hand on his crotch where he very appreciatively pushed my hand harder against his penuis. I was thankful that no one had notice and we continued our conversation. "Come on then princess, let's go find the sexiest bikini in your closet." I blushed as he reluctantly pulled my hand from is crotch and pulled me up with him.

"Nuuhuu." I shook my head as I stood my ground. "I need Azz's opinion on the bikini. And were going shopping so…" He groaned.

"What happened to me helping you pick it out?" he groaned as Azz stood up fairly happy.

"Think of it as a… surprise." He wiggled his eyebrows a little the leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

As soon as I got home I dodged the kitchen for the whole night knowing Elena and Stefan were in there. I passed Elena's room and entered Jeremy's I quickly turned as he and Vickie were kissing under the covers.

"I…I'm sorry…I …I'm gonna leave. Sorry. Nice seeing you Vickie." I shut the door behind me after hearing a 'you too'. I shook it from my head and took a shower. It hadn't really been long since I left Damon but I actually missed him a lot it was then I got a message,

_Miss you, this bikini better be worth not watching you try bikinis on.-Damon _

_I miss you too- Jessie_

I got into my pyjamas and slept throughout the night feeling someone cuddle me half way through the night.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

It wasn't long after her text that I made my way into her room. I took off my shirt and shoes and lay next to her as she slept peacefully. I held her to my chest and she snuggled closer as I brushed some hair from her face. I watched her for a while until I made a move up to go back to the boarding house.

"Damon? Where are you going?" she questioned tiredly as she remained half asleep in bed.

"Back to the boarding house. I gotta go moan at Stefan for something." I sighed and moved to get off the bed.

"Can I come?" I smiled down at her and picked her up into my arms and seconds later she was lying on my bed. As soon as I walked out of the room, Zach was coming down the hall. He peered through my door and saw Jessie sleeping calmly in my bed.

"Again Damon? Are you crazy? She's a human you can't just use her as a toy. Does she even know?!" he asked just as Stefan entered the hallway too. I quickly closed the door, making sure to block any noise that could wake her.

"What's going on?" goody two shoes asks.

"He trying to wake Jessie up. So for third time I'm pretty pissed at you." I stood in front of Zach and with one swift move, I snapped his neck. Stefan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he fell to the floor on his knees next to Zach's limp body. I calmly walked passed them and headed straight for the good bourbon. I returned to my room a few minutes later and laid myself next to the beautiful girl next to me. I fell to sleep soon after with her in my arms.

I awoke to a searing pain on my arm and face that was exposed to the open curtains. I almost screamed and threw the cover over my head. I felt Jessie jump up as I did so.

"Damon! What's wrong?" She tried to pull the cover from off my head.

"Close the curtains." I groaned as the sizzling pain on my arm and face began to fade.

"Ok, they're closed. Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" I pulled the cover from off my head and sat up in my bed.

"My ring is gone." I groaned as I looked down at my hand. I looked up at her scared face. "I need you to go find Stefan." She nodded and jumped from the bed and made her way out my room.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Stefan?! Stefan!" I shouted as I made my way through the large house, getting a little lost from time to time. I entered the parlour to see Stefan as he held some scotch in his hand.

"Where's Damon's ring?" I stood in front of him as I noticed every curtain in the house open.

"He killed Zach jess. He can't be trusted anymore. I'm sorry. It's probably best if you just go to school and I'll take care of Damon." I looked at him in disbelief and shock.

"What do you mean you'll take care of him?!" I shouted.

"Listen to me jess, I want you to go get ready for the car wash and take Damon's car to get home and I want you to have fun and forget about what happened this morning or staying her last night." For some reason I did exactly that, I got into Damon's car and drove home.

As soon as I got home I called Azz and put it on loud speaker as I dressed.

-Hey. So I'm getting ready for the car wash, you want me to pick you up?-

_-sure, why not. How long you gonna be cause Caroline called me like 3 minutes ago freaking that we weren't there.-_

-um… not long I'm on my way. Look for Damon's car, it's a light blue 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible

I said as I added some red lipstick to complete the look to my cage bikini. **(Outfit link on my profile)**

_-ok. See you in a few-_

I hung up before throwing on a black cover up. As I jogged down the stairs, I grabbed Damon's keys and made my way to go out the door.

"So where's Damon, since you have his car he has to be around here somewhere." I heard Elena's cocky voice from behind me. I thought it over, I didn't exactly understand how I came into position of his car actually.

"What's it to you?" I didn't allow another word to be said as I walked out the house straight to Damon's car.

* * *

As soon as I arrived to Azz house I ran up to the door seeing he wasn't outside. I knocked twice and his mom opened the door smiling at me.

"Oh, Jess, come in honey. He's messing with his hair." I giggled and entered their beautiful home. "You look amazing. You be careful with all those boys about." I blushed slightly and giggled.

"Don't worry I will Alice, I'm sure I'll be fine. How long has he been upstairs?" I questioned.

"Far too long, I swear that boy is worse than any person in this world when it comes to hair. Why don't you go see what he's up to?" I nodded and made my way upstairs into his room.

"Hey Azz! What the hell? I told you to be outside." I sighed as I watched him mess about with his hair.

"Sorry, bad hair day." He turned and his mouth dropped. "Wow, you look hot. Is Damon coming?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I thought about it for a minute or two.

"I don't know. It's weird. I remember him being with me last night but I woke up and he was gone. I got dressed then got in the car to come straight here. I feel like I'm missing a huge piece of my memory." He looked at me confused.

"I'm sure its fine. Now let's go before I get another annoying call from Caroline." I nodded and we left after saying good bye to Alice, Azz's mom.

* * *

Soon enough we parked up and made our way to Caroline.

"No, no, no! Take that off!" she pointed to my cover up.

"Really, a cover up." She gave me a look and I sighed before taking it off.

"See every one! This is what I need! A sexy body in a two piece! Yes I'm looking at you Elena!" she shouted to everyone and they stared at me, hearing some boys wolf whistle and making me blush, so I turn back to Caroline.

"I'm gonna start on Damon's car." I quickly walked away and moved over to Damon's car. "Azz, can you call Damon and ask if he's coming?" I handed him my phone and left to go get a bucket of water and a sponge.

* * *

**Azz's POV:**

_-Jessie, where are you? Are you ok? Where's Stefan? -_ Damon questioned like there was no tomorrow.

-slow down. She's gone to get water and things to wash your car. She wants to know if you're coming." I asked as I stood by the car.

_-umm… no, tell her I'm sorry, and get me a couple of pictures will you. -_ I smiled as she came closer.

-oh I will, don't worry, I'm on photography anyway.-

_-your amazing azz, I owe you one. - _I hung up as she put the bucket of water down.

"Is he coming?" she asked as she grabbed a sponge from the bucket. I sighed.

"No. but he wants pictures. He said he's sorry." I smiled as I splashed a little water on her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I winced as he splashed me with water. I was so confused. He was so egger to come yesterday, but I suppose being a vampire he's got something to deal with?

"Jess!" Caroline called and I groaned. "I need you on display, out the front with the other hottest people." I laughed and nodded.

"Can I use Damon's car?" she tilted her head as she thought about it.

"Sure why not. Azz you out front too. Get good pics will you." She turned on her heal and continued to walk away.

Soon I was sitting on Damon's car washing it as more people came to have their cars washed. I watched as Elena walked from Stefan, I needed to ask him he'd seen Damon.

"hey." I smiled and he smiled back at me for a while making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Do you know what Damon's doing today? I kinda ended up with his car somehow. I'm using it on display out front." I motioned towards Azz taking photos of the other guys and girl on display.

"Oh... um, sorry I don't know." I nodded.

"Its ok, I'll just call him. I haven't had time to with soapy hands, we need more towels." I informed.

"Yeh us too. Elena's just gone to go get more." I started to walk off backwards.

"Ok, thanks." I said before leaving.

"I need some photos of you on Damon's car." I lifted an eyebrow to him and he just pulled me to Damon's car. "Ok, be sexy." So I did all poses as I sat and leaned on his car. I'd admit some of the photos were surprisingly seductive. "Great!" azz guided me through some of the poses, and we were making a hell of a lot of money. I heard a lot of I suppose inappropriate comments from a couple of boys from school as they walked by, some even stopped to watch which is why I thought I'd try my luck with Caroline.

"Hey care, can I take a break. Feeling pretty tired." I asked as I was soaked with water and a few bubbles.

"But you're doing so well. We got so much more cars coming in since you've been on the front post." I gave her the saddest puppy eyes I could manage. Reluctantly she agreed for me to take the half hour off.

"Hey Azz, I'm going on a break, you have my phone? I need to call Damon." He nodded and handed me my phone. I looked on the messages and noticed a lot of photos of me had been sent.

-hey. How are you? Why didn't you come? - I asked as he picked up the phone.

_-I'm fine thanks to Azz and his amazing photography skills. Don't you remember this morning? - _I suddenly got a little confused.

-what'd you mean this morning? I got up, got dressed and went to go fetch Azz. - I replied.

_-right. Will you come to the boarding house? I want to see you-_

-Sure I'll be there in a few. - I got into his car and drove to the boarding house.

* * *

I walked inside and called out for him, eventualy getting a response.

"In here." I followed his voice and came to stand next to him, watching as he put his hand into the sunlight before bringing it back. I watched as it burned then amazingly healed. He pulled me into a, what seemed was, a desperate kiss. "God you look good."

"I've missed you. Where'd you go last night?" he took my face in his hand.

"Remember, you came back here with me? I woke up an-"

"And your ring was gone" I finished for him slowly. My memory of this morning coming back in small pieces. I took his hand in mine and ran my finger over where his ring was missing. I looked up to him with wide eyes, "you killed Zach!" I paced around the room with my hands in my hair. He pulled me to him with hurt in his eyes.

"I would never hurt you, you know that. Don't be scared of me, please don't be scared, not now" he pleaded. I looked up at him and nodded. I hugged him close to me but he pulled away quickly. "sorry." I saw the veins under his eyes appear again.

"Hungry?" I asked as I took his face in my hands, taking in how beautiful his face was even as a vampire. He nodded and I moved my hair from the side of my neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked as his brows threaded together with a disapproving look.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Does she know what she's doing?

"Its ok Damon, I trust you." She pulled me into a hug, I could smell her sweet blood as it mixed with the smell of soap. "Do it." I sighed a little.

"This will hurt a little." She nodded and I was as gentle as I could have been. She didn't move or make a sound, she just tangled her fingers in my hair. I've never tasted blood quite like it, of my entire existence, I'd never had blood so sweet. I stopped before I couldn't.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was shocked to find Damon had killed Zach. But when he held me I knew he'd never hurt me. I let him feed on me as I held him close, I barely felt anything, just the blood rising and a sharp feeling as he bared into my neck.

"Are you ok?" he pulled back from me. I held my hand to my neck and felt a little blood on my neck.

"Yeh, I'm fine." I smiled. I was startled when he bit into his wrist and held it in front of me. Most of all I was concerned.

"Drink, trust me. Vampire blood has the ability to heal anything" I nodded and he held his wrist to my mouth. At first I coughed but then it became easier to drink. I pulled back after a few gulps and felt myself feel less light headed, although I did have a small headache.

I put my hand to my neck and felt the marks no longer there. He noticed the small amount of blood on my neck so leaned down to me and licked it away, making a shiver go down my spine. As he kissed me I tasted the sweet copper as both our bloods mixed to one in our mouths. Unfortunately, to disturb the moment, my phone began to ring.

"Let it ring." He breathed against my lips. He held my waist as he got on his knees as he kissed my stomach.

"I have to, it's probably Caroline." He continued to kiss my body as I picked it up.

-Hello?-

_-where the hell are you?!-_ I heard her scream from the other end of the phone. Damon looked up at me but then continued kissing my hips and abdomen.

-something came up I'm going to have to bail Caroline, sorry. - I said quickly before hanging up. I pulled Damon up and kissed him deeply. I pushed him to a wall with excitement until he groaned out in pain and ran back across the room.

"Damn it Stefan!" he yelled making me jump a little.

"I'm so sorry Damon I...I forgot." I stammered and walked towards him as he healed.

"I need my ring." I nodded and got his phone for him. "Thanks. Why don't you go home and I promise I'll call you tomorrow, ok. When I get my ring from Stefan" I nodded and he kissed me again. "Jessie?" I hummed against his neck. "You look incredibly hot." I looked up at his usual smirk. I giggled and kissed him lightly.

"I know." I moved away from him and closed the curtains so he could move around the room. "You gonna be ok?" I asked about to leave.

"I'll be fine. I'll try visit you later. Take my car if you need to, do not get killed." I thought about it for a moment and remembered how he told me at the grill how if I were to die with vampire blood in my system then I'd go into transitioning. I nodded and left.

* * *

When I'd gotten home, I thought it'd be best to go check on Elena since we'd been fighting a lot.

"Hey" I peeped my head through the door, but she didn't answer she just stood in front of the mirror in what looked like was disbelief. "Are you ok?"

"It's impossible." Finally she turned to me looking just as clue less as I.

"What? Eliana what the hell you talking about?" she shook her head as I entered her room and took her hands in mine. "Elena?" I tried to break her out of her trance.

"I...I" she stammered.

"Spit it out." I urged.

"I... I think Stefan and Damon…are…" she looked up at me with sudden realization, is it possible that she found out. "vampires." She breathed as my back straightened. I held her at arm's length,

"Elena listen to me, you need to go talk to Stefan, ok?" she nodded and moved to leave but she turned to me for a moment,

"You're not denying it." I swallowed hard, she knew. So why not tell her.

"You need to hear it from him." She nodded and left. I entered my bedroom with a sigh. i showered quickly before pulling on some pajama shorts and a light vest top.

How'd she know? It wasn't long until I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I made my way quietly into Jeremy's room as he slept and when to his cigarette stash that he hid his weed with. I grabbed a cigarette and made my way down stairs to the kitchen where I lit it on the stove. I made my way outside onto the porch in the cold.

"Didn't know you smoked." I turned startled, calmer knowing it wasn't Jenna.

"Not in a long time. Did you speak to Elena?" he looked at me curiously. "Stefan I didn't tell her. I promised Damon I wouldn't tell anyone. She figured it out, I presume from your hand some other small things. She said when you were dong dinner for her your face changed." He sighed.

"She's scared of me. She isn't like you, you weren't scared." I took a puff of the cigarette, and sighed remembering how much I was like Jeremy last year. I guess its why were so close, because we could relate to that, I just started and finished earlier than him. That and the fact that were twins.

"Honestly, I don't know why I took it so well either." I looked over to him where he leaned his head on the side of the house as he stared at me. "Please Stefan. He needs his ring. I can't let him die now. I care too much for him to let you do that." I pleaded.

"Maybe I chose the wrong Gilbert." I chuckled and took it as a joke. "Maybe you should go inside. You're shivering." I nodded and flicked the cigarette away then made my way to my room after saying goodnight to him. It wasn't until then that I noticed that Stefan didn't laugh when he said that he chose the wrong Gilbert. He said it so seriously. I shook my head free of the thought and slept throughout the night, after worrying about Damon of course.

* * *

**Ok so please review, tell me what you think of this chapter. you dont need an account to leave a review. you could even PM me. critasism is always welcomed. Do you visit my profile to check out the outfit links, Do ya? thanks so much again for all the wonderful prople who follow and add this story to you favorites, especialy to the people who leave reviews. **

**~Lostgirllove - till next time :)**


	6. Lost girls

**Damon's POV:**

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, And I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring." I left a voicemail for Stefan for the hundredth time now. This is getting annoying. I want to see Jessie. And just like that my prayers were answered.

"Somebody sounds pissed." I spun around and speed over to her as I dodge the sunrays that lay on the floor. I take her face in my hands and place a desperate kiss onto her soft lips, moaning in satisfaction. Every time I touch or kiss her it makes me full of uncontrollable energy. "Whoa, calm down." She breathed as I run my hands over her body and kiss her chest.

I almost growled when I heard Vickie groan. I was horny and I wanted nothing more than to take Jessie to my room. She pulled my head from her sweet silk skin and peered around me. Her face furrowing I confusion. I tried to kiss her again but she dodged as she moved past me and walked over to Vickie.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch. Please. I got you good, didn't I?" I sighed and moved to take a look at girl-Donavan's neck.

"Damon what the hell?" she ran a hand through her hair before sitting next to the delirious girl on the couch as she began to nurse her.

"I went out last night and fed on the first person I saw. Which happens to be the girl-Donavan."

"Did you really need to take that much?" she moaned and stood in front of me. "Well can you do something? She's bleeding out." Another sigh escaped her as she leaned down further and removed the blood drenched towel that supported her neck.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"You knew Katherine? Damon made it seem like-"I cut her off before she continues the wrong words.

"Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." I explained clearly.

"All because you loved the same girl?"

"She wasn't just any girl neither was Eliza" I reminded.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Ha! I win." Kathrine exclaimed as she finished running through the maze, touching the statue used as the finish goal. "What's my prize?" she questioned._

"_What would you like it to be?" Damon simply asked as he sat on a nearby wall in his uniform._

"_They extended your leave?" Stefan asked with joy as her edged closer._

"_I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." He arose from the wall and made his way to his smaller brother with open arms._

"_Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan chuckled lightly as both men hugged._

"_Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Kathrine informed as she stepped closer towards the brothers._

"_How's that, Miss Katherine?" Damon asked with a grin as he pulled from his brother's hug._

"_Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." Kathrine hinted._

"_With pleasure." _

"_I would be honoured" both boys said at the same time as They both bowed before her, Damon removing his cap._

"_The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" she glided past them and made her way back to the home._

"_Boys, Kathrine. Please come say hello to our guests for this evening." All three of them lined up next to one another as Giuseppe Salvatore introduced the Gilberts. Damon and Stefan's eyes fluttered o the young girl besides a tall man and petite wife._

"_Mr and Mrs Gilbert may I introduce my two sons, Stefan, Damon and our lovely guest, Miss Kathrine pierce." The gilberts smiled._

"_Lovely to meet you. This is our daughter, Eliza." Stefan took her hand first, placing a kiss upon her knuckles._

"_Lovely to meet you." She nodded with a smile. Damon took her hand from Stefan's and did the same, but his kiss lasting much longer._

"_Pleasure to be in the presence of such a beautiful young woman such as yourself." Damon grinned charmingly as she blushed._

"_Please excuse my son. He recently came back from battle." _

"_Its fine sir, he's not but a charming man." She smiled cheekily before Giuseppe Salvatore led them into the huge house._

* * *

Present day:

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." I concluded.

"The first founder's party Where you signed the registry." Elena's brain clicked as she sat on a brick bench.

"Damon escorted Eliza with pleasure. Anyone would be happy to escort a woman of such beauty like hers. She didn't know about damons little scheme, she loved him too much to care about what he would become for being the only one who knew what was really going on between the two after that night, I told Kathrine. Damon had them both. It wasn't until after Eliza's death that I understood how Damon wanted to use Kathrine."

So he was upset"

"Upset doesn't even cover it. That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." I sighed. "Remembering how stupid I was to have told Kathrine about Eliza and Damon. She killed Eliza in cold blood. Kathrine got too jealous."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"That shower was so great." Vickie came skipping down the stairs in some pants and a vest top I had borrowed her. I stood up on my toes to Damon's height,

"She's getting really annoying." I whispered in his ear, earning a small chuckle as he leaned on the door frame with his arm around my waist.

"What did you give me?" she stroked her neck in the mirror before turning to us.

"Some blood. You loved it." I said with a fake smile.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" she questioned as she stood opposite both me and Damon.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." He replied with no emotion.

"Well that was simple enough. I'm going to get a drink." I excused myself and went straight for the good, expensive stuff, knowing Damon would not be thankful.

"Ok." Vickie quickly replied.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. She compelled me. But she didn't need to control Damon. He wanted her blood, so when the time was right he'd become a vampire and change Eliza too, then they'd be together forever." I cleared my throat.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Good morning. Clear the room, please." Emily did as Kathrine had asked and left the room while Kathrine continued as she circled around the bed to Stefan. "You're upset."_

"_Your face, It was like a demon." He sat up in the bed as she grew closer to him._

"_But you're not afraid." She stated._

"_Get away from me. Get away." He ordered but she didn't react as he pushed himself against the head of the bed_

"_It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." She hushed him as he was about to speak. "We will go on exactly as we have." She removed her finger from his lips and listened as he agreed._

"_Yes. We will go on."_

"_You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan. You, me, and Damon. No rules." She smiled innocently at him._

"_But Damon is in love with Eliza. It could be just you and me, we don't need him." Her face dropped from a smile to anger as she stormed from the room._

* * *

Present day:

"She could control my mind. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. I think it was the only time she'd need to compel him. She wanted all of us to be together forever. Didn't work out that way, but Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other Like it or not." I bent down and unwrapped his ring from a pace of old cloth id hidden.

"Is that Damon's ring?"

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No. don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." She pleaded as she moved closer to me.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, He'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." I stated as a matter of fact.

"And how is that?" she asked not knowing the true consequences

"By hurting you." I summed up.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as both Jessie and Vickie danced together moving their hips as I drank the alcohol in the dark, away from sunlight. It wasn't until Vickie started talking about her boyfriends that Jessie came and took the alcohol from me, drinking it for herself.

"-Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." I saw as Jessie's hearing picked up as she finally gave me back the bottle. She strutted over to Vickie helped her up as Vickie threw herself on the floor.

"So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." She stalked closer to me while Jessie continued to dance. I smiled over to her as she removed her top. I sped over to her and grabbed her in my arms. I looked back over to Vickie as her eyes widened at the sight of me and Jessie.

"I know. But this here's my girl." She smiled as I kissed her neck. "No more talking.

Let's dance."

I jumped up on the stair rails and watched as they both danced. Jessie giggled at me as I wiggled my hips and watched her as she copied my motions.

I pulled both of them into Stefan's room and begun trashing the place with Vickie while Jessie lay across the bed, her long blonde hair draping on the floor along with her arms. I saw Kathrine's photo sitting on Stefan's desk again and I held it, remembering that if it weren't for Stefan, Eliza would still be here.

"Hey! Quit jumping!" I heard a laugh coming from the bed. I looked over to her, noticing that I didn't need Eliza anymore. I've got one better. But it's not going to stop me from killing Kathrine like she did to Eliza.

I listened to Vickie mope about how shitty her life is while Jessie was passed out and sprawled across Stefan's bed. I got bored again soon enough and snapped her neck. She talked too much. I picked Jessie up and ran her to my room and tucked her into bed after removing her shorts I smirked down at her in nothing but her black lace underwear as she slept peacefully. I kissed her lightly before going to check f newbie had woken up yet.

I tested my hand in the light that drew through the curtains, trying to see how long it takes for the pain to get unbearable. Turns out not very long.

"What happened? We were dancing, and then—"she held her neck.

"Then I killed you." I finished for her, watching her slowly bring herself into a sitting position.

"What?" she groaned again.

"You're dead." I stated again getting a little pissed

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." I informed in the simplest way possible.

"You're wasted." She slowly gathered up her clothes before moving towards the door in her drunken state.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." I sped in front of her before she could leave the room.

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." She tried to move past me but I blocked her way.

"You're gonna start craving blood, And until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." I tried to warn. Why is it that humans never take me seriously, except for Jessie of course.

"Come on, move." She pushed me twice before I moved.

"See? You're already starting to fall apart." I slightly chucked at her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"And I'm going home now." I walked into the room just as Vickie was walking out. Of course she almost knocked me over.

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house. I don't want my girlfriend being used as a blood bag." I looked at Damon strangely as I passed Vickie to get to him.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye. Bye Jess, you look hot." I smiled and waved, feeling a little uncoftorble in just bra and pants, noticing Damon must have taken my shorts off. I remember when I used to get stoned with her she'd always comment me on my body. It was when she kissed me that I stopped getting high at all, even smoking cigarettes were a no no. after that getting high was never the same.

"Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." He shouted out towards her as she ran back down the stairs. "She's right, you do look hot." He smirked down at me and I held my hand to my head.

"What was that about? Intact I don't care huge headache, need sleep." I dragged him back into his room where we both lay on his bed for a while until he broke the silence,

"Any better?" he pulled me closer to him and I shook my head against his chest. He comfortingly stroked my hair until someone knocked the door, he groaned before answering. "What?" Stefan walked in looking incredibly pissed.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"Its ok just pretend I'm not here, I won't listen I promise." I threw the covers over my head and listened to their conversation.

"Are you really that stupid Damon? That reckless?" I felt him breathe out a sigh and I traced my fingers over his abs to calm him. I know how quickly he can get mad.

"Well she was annoying. I got bored, Jessie fell asleep." He ran his hand over my back as he spoke to Stefan.

"But turning her into a vampire? What's wrong with you?" I felt my heart drop as Stefan tried as hard as possible to keep his voice down. My mind tracked back to what he said earlier,

'I don't want my girlfriend being used as a blood bag'

"She'll thank me one day. She did say how much her life sucks and how she has no future. I'm just helping her out on the suck part." He joked cruelly. How could he do this? I kept my self-quiet until Stefan leaves.

"You truly are evil brother." I heard Stefan walk quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I threw the covers from over my head and slapped him across the face. It didn't do much to him but it helped my anger a little.

"What was that for?" He moaned, was he serious? He knew I'd listen.

"For turning Vickie you nasrsatistic asshole!" I went to get up but he held me down by my hips.

"I'm sorry." He said with hurt on his face.

"You sent her to my house Damon! You put my family in danger!" I got up off the bed and gathered my shorts from the floor and pull them up her toned legs. "I hate you." I said coldly, but it could never be true.

"Where are you going?" he sped in front of me as sadness spread across his face.

"Home. You know? To go see if my family is ok!" I tried to move past him but he blocked my way.

"Fine. leave." He stepped to the side for me to leave. It pained me to know that he didn't care. To see how he went from sad to angry in a second.

"You are so fucking bipolar." I scoffed and pushed past him. I felt a small tear run down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away as I threw my top on that I'd thrown on the floor. I made my way to the front door as fast as I could.

"Jess? What's wrong?" I turned to face Stefan.

"Like you don't know." I moved through the door and without delay made my way to my car. I drove away from the boarding house as tears spilled from my eyes. Was that it? Was it over for us?

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as she made her way from my room. I was so stupid, why would I tell her to leave? I gripped on my hair wondering if it was actually over. I love her so much. I need to make things right. I grabbed a shirt and sighed when I felt Stefan's presence behind me.

"Why'd you tell her to leave? That could have gone a completely different way." I turned to face him.

"You don't think I know that?!" I moved closer to him.

"I'm going to find Vickie. You know you've hurt her-"I cut him off,

"I'm going to make things right. I love her and I'm not going to lose her." I pushed past him and jumped into my car before leaving for her house.

* * *

I thought it'd be best to ring the doorbell, maybe scare Elena a little if she answered. As soon as the door opened it was almost shut again before I pushed it back open.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." She ordered to her brother and he did as he was told.

"You're afraid of me." I smirked, not wanting to show any emotion that could make me visibly weak. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from Jessie." She demanded, it's not like I was ever going to.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Jessie. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." I stepped through the barrier that no longer applied to me and shut the door as she backed away slowly "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So Where's Jessie?" I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as she threatened to spill tears.

"She's out helping find Vickie." She answered sternly, trying to be brave.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." I walked closely to her as she backed into the star banister.

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" I moved from the scared girl and turned to face the door.

"I got enough." She insisted.

"Oh, I doubt that." I bet he didn't tell her about it being his fault Eliza's dead, or the fact the he fell in love with her and asked her to give him a chance.

"Oh, tip for later. Be careful who you invite in the house." I said smugly and peeked my head around the door before I left, feeling incredibly disappointed that Jessie was not there.

* * *

**Jessie's POV: **

I made my way through the woods with matt as we searched everywhere for Vickie but finding nothing.

"I'm sure she'll be fine matt. Maybe she went back home? Maybe we should go back and wait to see if she shows up." He nodded and I lead us both out of the woods back to his house.

* * *

When we finally got there I sat on the chair in the kitchen and buried my head in my hands. I felt a hand rub my back and I looked up to smile at matt for comforting me.

"You ok jess?" I sniffled and nodded as I closed my eyes momentarily. "Maybe you should go home. I'll be fine. Besides you look tired."

"Are you sure matt? I don't want to-"

"I'm fine. I'll wait for Vickie by myself." He helped me up to my feet "you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I'm good. Are you sure you'll be ok? I could send Jeremy round?" I hugged him before I stepped out of the door.

"It's ok. I'd really like to spend time with Vickie when she gets back anyway" I nodded and left to go home.

* * *

As soon as I got home I stepped into Jeremy's room to check if he were ok. When I saw he was asleep lying on his bed I sighed and went into my own room to see Elena lying on my bed. She slowly turned her head to me and I saw the tears spill from her eyes. I quickly made my way to her side as she cried heavily.

"Shh, what's wrong?" I comforted her as she held me closely.

"Stefan and I broke up. I know what he is, I just don't think I can deal with it. I'm no like you. You stay by Damon's side even knowing what he is and what he's done." I sighed and felt tears of my own poured down my face. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" she looked up at me and wiped my tears away.

"I don't know what I am to Damon anymore. When he turned Vickie, I-"I stammered but she hushed me and told me to go to sleep. So I closed my eyes and did exactly that without a problem.

* * *

**Damon's POV: **

As soon as Elena left I made my way into her room and watched as she slept contempt. I sighed knowing how much I wanted her to be in my arms, but I couldn't. If she truly loved me like I hope she did then shed stay with me.

I left and went straight for the alcohol when I got back to the boarding house. I picked up a bottle of my favourite scotch seeing it was the same bottle Jessie had earlier from the very little left in it. I remember how happy she was when she was dancing around the room, hell she even began to tolerate Vickie after a while. I put the bottle down and thought it best if I went back to her. So I did.

* * *

I lay down next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, taking in the scent of coconuts that laced her body. I felt her wriggle slightly as she turned to face me, her eyes slowly opening.

"Damon?" she asked faintly as she awoke…

* * *

**Sorry i ended with a cliffhanger there, but hat do you think Jessie should do? should she let him tell her how he feels or should she kick him out? please review or PM me to tell me what you thought. you dont need an account to review. so please leave one so i know that im doing a good job. thank you, ill try my hardest to update ASAP.**


	7. Haunted

**Damon's POV:**

I lay down next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, taking in the scent of coconuts that laced her body. I felt her wriggle slightly as she turned to face me, her eyes slowly opening.

"Damon?" she asked faintly as she awoke.

"I'm so sorry Jessie I-"she cut me off as she lifted herself up on her elbows and hovered above me,

"Damon… you are the most…" she sighed before she continued, "stupid, idiotic, egoistic, selfish man I've ever met, but…" she placed her hand on my cheek and looked at me with a smile, "you are so amazing. You're funny, hot, sexy, amazing in bed, passionate, incredible but more than anything, no matter what you do to try and hide it, you're sensitive. People don't see it because they don't get close enough to see it. I know what you did to Vickie was wrong, but you still did it because she wanted something better in life, you gave her a chance to be a better person. I could _never_ hate you Damon. No matter what your flaws are or how stupid your choices are. And I'm sorry." I had never had anyone say something so nice to me in my entire life. "please don't leave me" I looked at her as hurt spread across her face, I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently as I rolled her onto her back, my mouth never leaving hers.

"Never."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, well it was the same morning just a different time, as I moved myself from Damon's tight grip and made my way to the kitchen for coffee after throwing on some pants and Damon's oversized shirt. Not long ago Damon had told me how the coffee helps keep him warm, something about the blood circulation. Surprisingly when I left he was still asleep.

"Hey. You coming to the search party for Vickie." My eyes widened. I felt so guilty for being happy when I knew that Vickie was out there somewhere, alone.

"Sure. I will, later. There's something I have to do first."

"Or someone. Don't worry about it we all heard your makeup sex last night. Actually this morning I think it was." I threw a banana at him and watched as he chuckled. "Alright, fine I'm going." I shook my head and finished the coffee before heading back to my room, and just as expected, he wasn't in the bed.

He came out of the bathroom as he dripped with water. "So… you could find a towel?" I smirked as he stood in front of me completely naked to my liking.

"Clothes are over rated." He smirked back.

"You mean the clothing of shirt, in which you pay 129 dollars for? That makes complete sense." I turned to place my coffee mug on the desk feeling him kissing my neck before taking the coffee from my hands. "You're welcome by the way." I noted as I rolled my eyes. I felt his arm slide around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered to me before kissing my cheek making me smile. "Hey?" I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "Happy Halloween." I groaned. "You don't like Halloween? You are dating a vampire." his eyebrow raised as he looked at me with interest.

"I love Halloween. I forgot to get a costume, which means I'm going to have a last resort costume." I sighed. I really do love Halloween, ever since I was little.

"Or I could just turn out into a vampire and you could wear that all night long." He grazed my neck with his teeth lightly.

"Ok, now your sarcasm is just getting creepy. Talking of vampires, where's Vickie?" I asked with my hands on his chest, waiting for an answer.

"With Stefan. He's trying to teach her how to feed on bambi blood." He rolled his eyes.

"Great! You're going to go help him." I smiled as I pried from his grip before grabbing his clothes off the floor and shoving them into his hands.

"nooo." He groaned but I ignored it.

"You did this, you _are_ going to help." I crossed my arms and he reluctantly stepped into his boxers.

"I'm going to need my shirt back." He walked up to me and slowly began unbuttoning it. I walked past him and pulled out one of his shirts that I used before from the pile of fresh clothing that rested on my desk chair.

"Here. See it's clean." I placed the ridiculously over-priced shirt into his hands but he threw it onto the bed.

"I want this one." He tugged on the bottom that lay loosely on my thighs.

"It's the same colour." He sighed and took the other shirt from my bed.

"You're no fun." I smirked and lay on the bed while he finished dressing, leaving the shirt open freely. "Haven't you got school?" he questioned with a groan.

"Mmhmm. Don't make yourself sound creepier than you already do." He stalked closer until he was sitting on the bed next to me and traced my collar bone with his fingers.

"I'm creepy?" his facial expression turning slightly amused.

"Well how old are you anyway? Like 21?" I smiled up at him. How could I not know his age?

"Try 25. Technically 173." My eyes widened.

"Your 8 years older than me. Oh, my god. I had sex with a 173 year old." My stomach turned slightly at the thought of what he'd look like if she weren't a vampire. Actually I think he'd just be bones. He laughed at my realization. "See, creepy." I stated simply. He leaned down and kissed me before pulling back.

"I love you. And I don't say that a lot." My face lit up. I can't believe he said it. I kissed him again. As I embraced him in a hug.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"We should go see how Stefan's and Vickie are doing." I was disappointed and honestly upset to see she didn't say it back, this is what I was afraid of. She moved to change her clothes but I pulled her back. "What?" she asked slightly confused for a minute. I was going to bring up the fact that she didn't tell me she loves me, but maybe she'll say it her own time.

"You're not coming with me." I simply stated. "Vickie is going to be craving blood and I don't want you being used as a blood bag." She crossed her arms and gave me a look that only makes me feel bad and somehow guilty. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Get dressed" I sighed and handed her some sweatpants from the neatly folded pile of clothes on her desk chair. She took them from me with a smile and began to strip down.

"You know you should really put these clothes away. Makes things a lot less interesting going through your drawers when you're in the shower." I smiled back at her seeing her put her hair into a bun before putting on her converse shoes. I looked at what she was wearing and I didn't care too much for her top. It was cropped and hung very loosely, exposing a lot of her body and bra. "I don't like that top." I plainly stated. **(Outfit link on my profile.)**

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she looked a little confused as she lightly shook her head.

"I don't like the fact that guys will see more than necessary." I walked over to her and skimmed the cup of her bra that peeped from behind the top of the white singlet.

"Fine, then I'll put on a jacket." She said humbly and grabbed one before we left the room.

"Wait, wait, and wait." She peeped her head back around the door and furrowed her brows. "Do you have my crystal? I'll need it soon."

"Oh." She came back into the room and opened her incredibly huge jewellery box and searched through it before finding the amber coloured necklace. "What do you want with a crystal necklace anyway?" she asked as she put on a long necklace that hung on her stomach.

"You'll see." I held her hand and pulled her from the room.

**Boarding house…**

As soon as we got to the boarding house Jessie walked straight to Stefan's room, knowing he'd be there with Vickie. Before she could enter the room I pull her back,

"You don't know if she has herself under control yet. Let me go check with Stefan." She nodded and waited outside the door.

"You brought Jess?" Stefan sternly commented. I rolled my eyes. I hate how he always thinks he knows best.

"She wanted to see newbie vamp." I clearly pointed out to Vickie.

"He couldn't resist this face!" I heard Jessie's voice come from outside the room and I motioned towards the door, agreeing with Jessie.

"Hey jess." Vickie called out to my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hey Vick. How you doin?" she questioned back.

"Good, thanks. Little hard with the cravings but I'm dealing." This is ridiculous.

"Listen, can I trust he newbie not to drain my girlfriend or not?" I turned to Stefan who looked fairly amused by their _through-the-wall-conversation_.

"I'll be fine! I won't hurt my friend." She glared at me.

"Sorry but I can't just go on that." I say to Vickie and then turn back to Stefan. "Has she fed?"

"Yes but I'll get her some more just in case." I nodded and he walked to a small fridge in the corner of the room and pulling out a mug of animal blood and then handing it to Vickie before sitting back in his seat.

"Safe to enter the lair?" I held back a chuckle at her choice of words. I walked over to the door and opened it quickly holding her close to me with my arm held tightly around her waist. As soon as we walk in she tries to wriggle from my hold and I send her a glare.

"Damon…" she warned and gave me the look that I found so hard to resist. I reluctantly let her go, watching every move Vickie made, watching for any signs of hunger.

"You look good." They both exchanged a small smile "matt is so worried. Have you spoke to him?"

"No I haven't had time." she shook her head and I watched as she sat on the arm of the chair that Vickie was sitting in. I stiffened with the newspaper I was reading crunching a little under my hands.

"Well maybe you should. Everyone's worried sick." Vickie nodded her head as she took the phone Jessie offered to her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

While Vickie used my iPhone I walked over to Damon and sat on his lap and watched him as he read the paper. I smiled as I stared at him.

"You're staring." He didn't take his eyes from the paper and he settled his hand on my thigh. I looked over to Vickie as she finished her conversation with matt on the phone. I stood from Damon and took my phone as she held it out for me.

"Thanks jess." She smiled appreciatively and I nodded. "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" she sighed.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan assured her.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here, not a word. Someone's covering it up." I glare at him.

"No shit someone covered it up. Wait." I paused. Logan? "Since when did you kill Logan?" I almost choked out, but I managed to say it casually.

"It was last night, when we found Vickie." He sighed and started playing with some kind of watch.

"What is that?" both I and Vickie asked at the same time.

"This is a very special, very old compass." He informed s both. I was kinda pissed that he didn't tell me what it was before. "What was Logan fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" he turned to Stefan.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" I walked back over to Damon and kissed him as I sat onto the arm of his chair and hugged him.

"Because I won't let him." He put his arm around my waist.

"We should all be worried." He turned back to Stefan.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Damon pulled me onto his lap and held me closely. I snuggled into his chest, taking the moment to relax in his arms. I knew Vickie wouldn't hurt me, at least not with Damon here.

"Here." Stefan handed her a mug, which I presumed was animal blood.

"Is it what you gave me before jess came in? What is it?" she interrogated as she peered into the mug.

"It's what you're craving." He took his seat and edged forward, supporting himself on his knees.

"Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, But it'll do in a pinch, right, stef?" Damon glanced through the front of the paper as he held me.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" I elbowed him and he looked down at me and smiled before kissing my forehead.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan encouraged and I watched as Vickie sipped on the substance.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon butted in still reading through the paper like the 173 year old that he is.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" she asked Stefan with a smile.

"Yeah." Damon agreed as he glanced at Stefan.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vickie. Unless Damon is willing to let you feed on Jessie. You don't have to kill to feed." I was shocked at the way Stefan used me as an excuse.

"Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy. And just so you know, if you touch Jessie I will rip your head off." He warned and I watched as Vickie grinned.

"No, no, no. there's no guarantee that you can control yourself, ok? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan interjected, I nodded, agreeing with Stefan.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Don't encourage her." I pointed at him and he playfully gestured to biting my finger with his teeth as he clamped them together. I giggled and he pressed his lips onto mine.

"Get a room." She chuckled and I pulled away from our kiss blushing slightly.

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Stefan interjected. He's such a wise ass.

"Ok, count Deepak. I we're outta here. I don't think I trust newbie anymore, now that she's hungry and all." He picked me up in his arm like I was the weight of a feather, honestly nobody ever had trouble picking me up come to think of it. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he begun making his way out of the room.

"Wait, wait, wait" he stopped and I waved to Stefan and bent backwards lightly kissing Vickie on the cheek. We had always been close even though she can get annoying sometimes, and I had no problem with kissing girls on the cheek, of course I only do it to my closest friends.

"You done?" he asked as I pulled myself back up.

"Mmhmm." I nodded and waved to them both.

As we got downstairs he smirked hearing the bell ring. I jump off him and from his hold as he opens the door. We both knew Elena would be standing on the other side of the door.

"Is Stefan here?" she asks blankly.

"Yep." He replies back

"Where is he?" she asks sternly.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission.'"

"Yeh, it's nice to see you too Lena." She completely ignored me. I don't see why she acts like this.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" I rolled my eyes at her, and so it begins.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" she asked with her arms folded across her chest, of course by this time I was leaning on the doorframe messing and looking over my nails.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would. The only reason you're not dead right now is because you're the love of my life's sister." My eyes shot up to him in shock at his statement. I didn't expect he would say it in front of people. I wish I could say it back. I do feel that way about him but I can't physically tell anyone those words.

"But I'm not." She stated, she was winning.

"yet." Until now.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked again now getting a little bored and annoyed.

"He's upstairs singing _'the rain in Spain'._ Knock yourself out." He smiled sarcastically and pulled me from the house.

"And where exactly are we going?" he looked down at me and took my hand in his.

"We, are going to the grill." He opened his car door and I got in the passenger's side before he shut the door. As soon as he began to drive he plotted his hand on my thigh.

"You know I have school, right?" he glanced over at me and sighed.

"Why can't I spend one single day with you?" I placed my hand on top of his and played with his fingers, sizing his hand up to mine. He had big hands, bigger than mine anyway.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked still playing with his hands.

"Drinking. Moaping about how much I'll miss you." I smiled at him.

"It'll only be for a few hours. Azz texted me this morning while we were with Stefan and Vickie, he already got me a costume so… you will see me sooner than you thought." He smirked.

"So, where are we tonight? Yours? Mine? I'm pretty sure there should be an ours in there somewhere." he pondered. I giggled at his deep thinking.

"I vote yours. Your bed is bigger." He nodded.

"Good thinking. We could do more stuff in my bed. Maybe you could show me just how good you are with the splits tonight." He winked and I chuckled as I stood to get out of the car as the roof was down.

"Lookin' good Jessie." I heard my old friend Jamie shout out to me while his friend next to him wolf whistled. I blushed and Damon glared at the boys who'd just walked passed. He immediately zipped up my jumper. I sighed as he did so and he didn't do it very gently either. I took his hands in mine before leaning down and kissing him.

"Now take your top off!" we heard someone shout and I groaned as Damon growled.

"Listen, they're just stupid high school guys, ignore them." He still didn't look at all happy. In fact, he looked Asif he was about to rip someone's head off.

"I told you I don't like that top." I groaned.

"Just go before you kill someone." I kissed him and then got out of the car.

"Call me if anyone touches you." I sighed and waved at him.

"Good bye Damon." I walked away knowing he was still there and knowing he was glaring at every guy who looked at me, even if it were for a second.

* * *

As soon as I got into the building I unzipped my jacket and for some reason feeling bad about doing so. I sighed and zipped it back up half way.

"Hey! Why does it feel like I haven't seen you in forever?" azz asked as he embraced me in a hug. He pulled me back and looked at me seeing my jacket zipped up. He immediately pulled it back down. "What's wrong with you? Show a little flesh." I groaned as a guy walked past staring at me, possibly my bra. I zipped it back up.

"I can't." I moaned.

"And why not?" he crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Tell me if it's weird, but I feel like I'm kinda betraying Damon." I shrugged my shoulders. "It might be because he zipped my jacket up before I left and told me he didn't like how much of my bra other guy will be seeing."

"Maybe. He's just protective. No guy likes their girl being looked at like a piece of meat." I sighed again and nodded. He handed me a bag filled with what I knew was this year's Halloween costume. I peered into the bag and saw a sexy police officer's outfit. A simple mine short skirt and a cropped top that read police on the right boob and a hat of course. To spice things up, azz had put in a pair of black stockings and some hand cuffs. **(Outfit link on my profile.) **

"Really? I wanted to me a French maid." I groaned and he sighed.

"You were a French maid the year before last." I rolled my eyes. I groaned again when I heard the bell go for lesson. This is going to be a boring day.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV:**

Today's talk with grams actually made me scared. I didn't know what I was in for with this witch thing. I seriously need something to take my mind off it. I stood in the hallway as Caroline came springing over with a plum, purple, paper bag in hand knowing it was my costume for tonight.

"I have got your costume. It's all here." She handed me the bag and I felt a small jolt of excitement but it went after knowing exactly what my costume was,

"Seriously?" I asked as held out a witch costume. Is this serious? Now my mind can never be taken off me being a witch tonight.

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, damon-free fun." She moped as she slopped against the lockers behind her. I held out a necklace that was buried deep in the bottom of the bag.

"Hey, where'd you get this? Its ugly." Stated and giggled as I held it out to show her. She just shrugged.

"Found it. It goes with your costume colours." I sighed and put it back into the bag along with the costume.

"Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing? Because I know Jessie's wearing sexy cop. I was with azz yesterday when we went to get the outfits."

"I was with grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan." I suggested.

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." She really needed to get a hold of herself and stop being jealous of Elena and Jessie.

"Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles." She scoffed and we walked to class ready for the day to come.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as she left my sight I was worried. She has a great body and a beautiful face, and she's mine. I don't want anyone looking at her or touching her. I sighed and drove back to the grill. I found out some very interesting information about the council. I understand they're looking for the vampire that's running around town. Meaning I'm in some deep shit.

I realized how much time had passed by and all the women that glanced over at me that I'd once consider beautiful had no meaning anymore. I could never think any woman as beautiful and amazing as Jessie. I looked down at my phone seeing that thankfully Jessie was out of school soon so I decided to text her if she needs picking up. I sighed when I saw her reply and decided to keep myself happy and sent her a little naughty text, what's the harm? It wasn't until 30 minutes later that I got a text back. I reached into my pocket for my phone and noticed the crystal was missing. Damn it!

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

30 minutes before school ends my phone buzzes,

_-need a ride home? Xx- Damon._

_-its ok I'm gonna catch a ride back with azz. Need 2 get ready 4 tonight? Xx- Jessie_

I laughed lightly at Damon's next text and shook my head with a smile.

"Something funny Ms Gilbert?" just like that everyone's eyes were on me.

"No sir." I shook my head but he stood in front of my desk.

"Then maybe you should share with us what it was that made you laugh and disturbed my class." He pointed to the phone in my hands. I took a deep breath in. "were waiting." He tapped his foot on the floor and I bit my lip.

"Then may be its best if I read what it is, as you're so embarrassed to say." He swiped the phone from my hands, I tensed. I'm pretty sure this was an invasion of my privacy. "Mmm a text from Damon, _please let your costume be short and sexy_, sent with two kisses." He read aloud and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

I dreaded as the phone buzzed again, Mr Jones looked down and his eyebrows heightened in I think was a little shock. "Your boyfriend seems to be a very sexual being, Miss Gilbert. I'm not sure it's suitable to read this one allowed." He handed me back my phone and pointed at me, "Turn it off. Detention tomorrow." He ordered sternly and I placed my phone back into my pocket after tuning it off. I didn't dare look at the message, I'd look at it afterwards.

I rushed from the room as soon as school was over with azz following close behind. "So?" he asked as he nudged my arm on our way out of the class.

"What?" I questioned. Mentally begging he wouldn't bring up Damon's text.

"Damon's text, what'd it say?" and the dreaded question was asked. I sighed and took my phone from my bag and handed it to him. "Wow, jones' right." He smirked and I snatched the phone from him to look at the text for myself.

_-If you want I could get access to the science room and I could give you a very physical lesson on sex ed. ;) - Damon_

"I cannot believe jones read that." I face-palmed my head with wide eyes.

"I can't believe I read that." he chuckled as we got into the car.

_-I hope you're happy, my teacher saw that text. Xx - Jessie_

_-did he say anything about getting us an empty classroom? Xx- Damon_

I ignored the text knowing I'd see him in a short length of time anyway.

* * *

As we entered the grill seeing Damon was in here anyway. We walked over to him as he sat with a glass of bourbon in hand.

"So where's this costume?" he tried to swipe the bag from my hands but I held it behind my back.

"It's a surprise." I smiled as he smirked.

"You better have chosen well." He pointed at azz before calling over the bartender.

"What's your poison?" he turned to me.

"Whisky" I answer simply.

"Azz?" he leaned behind me to look at him.

"Campari." He smiled back at Damon before he turned to me. "_We won't get served"_ he whispered in my ear I shook my head and waved him off.

"I need to see some id." The man behind the bar asked. Damon leaned over and said something that I think was _'no you don't'_. I shrugged it off a downed my drink in one.

"If I knew we were planning to get drunk I'd have ordered shots." and pulled my chair closer to him and put his arm around my waist.

"I'm not drinking anymore alcohol until tonight." I informed sternly.

"boring." He downed the rest of his drink and I hit his chest playfully.

"Jess we should go, we need to get ready. Thanks for the drink damon." They exchanged a smile.

"What happened to me having you to myself today?" he pouted and I kissed him before standing up. I moved to leave after azz but Damon grasped my hand before I could take a step. "We need to talk about something very important." I nodded and he kissed me while azz stood waiting. "Love you." I smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving.

* * *

"I felt terrible." I stated to azz as we got into his car.

"Don't you love him?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, of course I do." I said clearly.

"Then why don't you tell him? What is it with you and not being able to say _'I love you'_?" I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"It was. The last thing I said to mom and dad." I sighed again and looked up to see sympathetic face staring back at me. I felt tears threaten my eyes as azz hugged me closely. I'd never told anyone why I don't say it anymore, but I needed someone to know a reason behind me not telling Damon about how I really feel, so who better than my best friend?

"I'm sorry." I nodded against his shoulder and pulled away. "Come on. Let's take you home." I nodded again. The ride was quiet, but it was expected.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Vicki was laying sprawled across a bed looking forever bored.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, hoping to take my mind off Jessie.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years." She looked over to me and I sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Why did you do it?"

"I was…Bored." I answered plainly.

"You did this to me out of boredom?" she held herself up onto her arms as she asked.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." I informed.

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about? "She ranted as I turned to face her, seeing she was terribly agitated.

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go." I motioned to the door with my head.

"Where?" she questioned with a smile.

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." Surly Jessie would be thankful, right? I pulled her off the bed and walked down the hall, of course seeing brooding Stefan.

"What are you doing?" he asked following us as we made a corner.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne frank." I sarcastically replied.

"No, no, no. Hey, hey Now's not the time for this." He held the door shut with his hand as he came up to my face.

"If you're gonna teach her, teach her. Show her what it's all about." I ordered.

"She could hurt someone." Was he says.

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're goin' in the front yard. Come on." I held the door open for her as she skipped past us.

"Bad idea, damon." I rolled my eyes. All I wanted to do is get Jessie out of my mind even if it were for a couple minutes.

"She's a vampire, Stefan. She should know the perks." I stopped when I was standing opposite her.

"Like what?"

"Like…" I sped behind her using the vampire speed she now has and tapped her shoulder with a smirk to prove how much fun being a vampire is.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" I sped again to stand behind her and whistled to let her know where I was.

"Ho, ho." She chuckled and move a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Come on, Vickie. Live a little. No pun intended." I motioned to the area around us until she sped through the trees. Stefan came to stand next to me as we looked in front of us. This was a bad idea. Hearing a rustle behind us we turned to see nothing. "Uh…" I made a tschh sound. "My bad."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After I got ready I came out the bathroom seeing azz in a vampire costume and laughed.

"What? Is it not good?" I shook my head and thought about how Damon and Stefan don't dress up and how they have to be in disguise all the time. Wait if they weren't in disguise I wonder if they would actually wear a cape or something. I giggled to myself before seeing azz click his fingers in front of me.

"Did you hear what I said?" I shook my head and he sighed. "I said you look hot and I chose the perfect costume to set Damon off." I rolled my eyes and he sat me on my chair to add some light makeup and red lipstick. He stood up as he finished and handed me some cop-like glasses that made my outfit complete.

Hearing the vibration against me desk I immediately grabbed my phone and saw Damon's number on the caller ID.

"_What you wearing?"_ was the first thing he said.

"Nice try. I'm not telling you what my costume is." We made our way downstairs into the kitchen seeing Elena mothering Jeremy again.

"_Fine, you got me. I lost my crystal."_ How did he manage to do that?

"You barely had it a day Damon. When did you last have it?" I asked with a sigh.

"_Last I remember having it…was when you gave it to me this morning."_

"Ill check here. Maybe you dropped it on the car park when you dropped me off. We'll find it. Don't worry." I assured him. How clumsy can he be? And I thought I was going to lose it?

"_Thank you. I'll see you tonight. Wait-"_ I hung up and followed azz into the kitchen only now realizing he was about to say something else.

"Wow cleavage much?" Elena pointed out.

"Jealous much?" we both giggled, and it was the first time in a long time. "What's up with him?" I asked and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and taking a small sip.

"He wants to see Vickie." She sighed.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea." I shrugged remembering this morning and how she didn't react to me being there.

"I'll go get you some shoes. I'll be right back." I gave a thank you smile at azz and he nodded his head in understanding.

"She threatened me jess." I took a breath in.

"She seemed fine with me." I shook my head feeling a little confused. "If you provoked her then she was bound to. But as far as cravings go she seems fine." she sighed and shook her head.

"No. it's for the best until we know for sure that it's under control." As soon as azz came down the stairs I took the shoes from him and put them on. I kissed Jeremy on the cheek and he kissed mine.

"Bye jer." I watched as he ran upstairs.

"Bye love you." I sighed at his words and we left to go to the school.

* * *

I, Caroline, Bonnie and Azz stood in a half-circle talking about random things, like how good the party is this year and then someone I haven't seen in quite a while shows up with cider,

"Tyler!" I shout as I hug him and he tries the best to hug me back although he is holding like three drinks so I pulled from him quickly before he dropped the drinks.

"Wow. You look hot. I haven't seen you in ages. Cider for the ladies? It's a Lockwood special." I took one from him and noticed Azz already got one earlier.

"No way. Last year, I was hung over until thanksgiving." Bonnie stood with her hand on her broom. I looked at her chest noticing Damon's necklace.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline announced.

"Sounds like a plan. Although I do see someone hot enough to make out with." He winked at me before Both Caroline and Tyler clinked glasses and I excused myself.

_-where are you? I think we could use that talk right about now xx- Jessie_

_-grill. Why? Xx- Damon_

I walked straight into the grill.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

After the mayor leaving I thought I'd better make a good impression so I made my way to carol Lockwood.

"Let me guess. Daisy Buchannan? I love a good 'Gatsby' look." I commented. Hopefully it'd get me somewhere in the good books.

"I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?" she asked.

"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me, but- It was cute, but I had to let her down easy. Now I'm in a rather serious relationship with the stunning Jessie gilbert." I smiled thinking of her in a short costume of some sort.

"It's damon, right?"

"Ah, you remember." this is interesting.

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name, Damon?" she's flirting with me?

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" she leaned forward. I think this woman's had too many martinis

"mm-hmm." I hummed in response.

"Are you any relation to Zach?"

"Zach's my uncle." I informed and leaned closer to her. How do you know Zach?" I compelled.

"Are you ok?" she replied after a while. Obviously she's wearing vervain. Damn it.

"Yeah. I think there's something in my eye." I lied and rubbed my eye a little.

"Well, I know Zach from the founder's council. You know, the Salvatore's were one of this town's original settlers." It was when she started talking I noticed it's her bracelet that has failed me of my compulsion.

"Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends." I smiled innocently hoping not to give myself away.

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages." She asked a little suspiciously.

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the vervain-"I just got an amazing idea to get the council off my back.

"You know about the vervain?" she questioned.

"Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do." I acted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course."

"Cheers" we clinked our glasses and I motioned for the waiter.

"So you need vervain?" I asked now sitting beside her a couple minutes later.

"Yes. My husband and I only have left what his parents left him, And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more."

"Well, I talk to him all the time, so why don't I just ask him?" I suggested and some humming noised were exchanged. "How much do you need? I mean, how many people, you think?"

"Well, there's our children, of course." She spluttered a little.

"Of course." I agreed.

"And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council." I wonder how many?

"The council?" I questioned intending to find the number of people who want me dead in this town.

"Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me." She informed me.

"Well, are you happy with your husband?" I flirted a little to try and boost up my first impression. maybe it'll help get more information from her.

"You're flirting with me." She smiled.

"You flirted with me first." Which was unmistakably true. Where's Jessie? She said she'd be her soon.

"True." She admitted. I motioned for her to be quiet then to come a little closer. And she did.

"I'm very happy with Jessie. And I'm incredibly in love with her. I hope you didn't take to me flirting too seriously."

"Of course not." She smiled. Disappointment greeting me in her voice.

"How's that search goin'?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, we had the founder's party, and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect." She informed me. This is interesting.

"Oh." I sounded.

"And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmm." She took one last sip of her martini. "Mmm, I gotta go." She said and shuffled a little and I moved out of the way for her.

"Ok." She got out of her seat and I sat back in mine. My mouth immediately dropped when I saw Jessie walk into the grill. Immediately getting an ectn.

"Hi Mrs Lockwood." She smiled and sat next to me in the booth, making it harder, in many ways.

"Hi dear. You look…" she paused.

"I know it's a little much. But I didn't choose this outfit, it was Aaron so..." Carol nodded in understanding. Jessie turned to me then to the waitress that had just appeared.

"What can I get you?" a waitress asked as I crossed my legs under the table.

"Well, I must really be going." Carol politely informed. "Thank you for your information Damon. You look very _'bad cop'_ Jessie." She smiled and left. Finally I uncrossed my legs and Jessie giggled when she looked down at my lap.

"We'll have two bourbons." She ordered to the waitress for both of us. "Control yourself." She turned to me.

"You're making it a little hard for me." I replied honestly.

"I'd say I'm making it very hard." She squeezed my upper leg and at that moment I could have moaned. But I kept it down. "Listen. Bonnie has your crystal." My eyes shot open and I shuffled a little in my seat.

"The council are looking for a vampire." It was her turn for her mouth to drop. Our drinks were placed onto the table and the woman asked for Jessie's ID. "These are on the house. She has shown you her ID" I ordered. I'm not in the mood to be polite.

"I can help you get your necklace back but it's not gonna be easy." I nodded.

"Why, thank you officer." I smirked down at her as I stole a look at how amazing her breast look as they pushed together in her top

"Just doing my job sir. "She winked and glided her hand further up my thigh.

"You're teasing me" I stated and she smirked.

"So I am." I wanted nothing more than lay her on the table and do what I wanted to do most to her. I watched as she downed her drink and I followed her motion, doing the exact same thing. She took my hand and pulled my up off the seat.

"And where are we going." I asked in a seductive tone.

"To get your necklace back." She smirked and pulled me outside to where Bonnie stood in front of a cauldron full of candy.

"Hey bon." She stopped in front of Bonnie and the both hugged before Jessie grabbed a lolly-pop from the large amount of treats at hand.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked with a smile.

"From a friend." She answered blandly.

"Caroline?" Jessie asked politely.

"You know that's mine, don't you?" I asked with a half smirk.

"Not anymore." Bonnie sternly replied.

"Funny." I clicked my fingers. "I'd like it back, please." I said.

"I'm not giving it to you." Jessie sighed. "I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you if she feels like It." she answered bravely.

"Or I could just take it right now." I suggested, not needing an answer.

"Damon…" Jessie warned but I ignored it and held the crystal in my hands for a few short seconds and my hand began to burn. Jessie gasped and took my hand in hers and traced my hand with her fingers. "Bonnie?!" Jessie shouted after her before sighing. "Are you ok? What was that?" I shook my head.

"I don't know but my hands fine." she nodded and kissed me. Here comes the _I-need-more-feeling_ again. I pulled her closer to my body but she pulled away before anything could be taken further.

"Come on." She pulled me by my hand until we reached one of the abandoned corridors that was decorated in cobwebs. She pushed me into a locker and kissed me desperately. I turned so it was he that was against the lockers. I kissed down her neck until I reached her cleavage and licked there, earning a moan before returning back to her cherry lips. My phone began to ring and she groaned in annoyance.

"Answer. It's not like we can have sex here anyway." She sighed and I nodded before picking up the phone.

"What?"

"I Need your help." I furrowed my brows.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Vickie attacked Elena. I staked Vickie. I need you to take care of the body." I hung up and kissed Jessie again before pulling her with me to where all of the parked busses were, outside the building.

"And were her why?" It wasn't until we turned the corner of a bus that she ran up to Elena seeing her crying. "Lena?" she looked down and saw Vickie's cold grey body lay lifelessly on the floor. "Oh my god." she dropped to her knees by Vickie's side. It pained me to see her so upset. "Vickie." She whimpered and I stepped closer.

"You should go. I got this." I turned to Elena.

She stood from the ground and looked at me with anger. "You did this. This is your fault." She spat.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." She pushed me but it didn't affect me at all. The only thing that affect me was Jessie crying a little by Vickie's body. Seeing that pushing me didn't work she made a move to hit me in the fact but I grabbed her hand before her hand could collide with my face. "None of this matters to me, none of it. The only thing I care about is Jessie. It's because of her that I feel the slightest sadness. Be happy." I ordered and Jessie stood from the floor.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know It." Elena slapped me on the face it was then that Jessie spoke.

"Lena. My friend just died and if you hit my boyfriend again when he wasn't the one to stake her, I will hit you." Tears in her eyes she moved to stand in front of Elena. "Go hit Stefan. He could have just restrained Vickie but he didn't, he thought best to kill her. You want someone to be mad it? Be mad at him." tears spilled down both their cheeks.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding, and you need to leave." I threatened sternly and she left just as I intended her to. "Come here." I pulled Jessie into my arms and rested my chin on her head as she cried into my chest. She pulled away after a couple minutes and looked up at me then back down to Vickie.

"We should…take care of her body." She wiped her tears.

"Anywhere in particular? Maybe somewhere a little away from town that you both visited?" I asked and she nodded her head with a small smile.

"Yeh I got just the place."

* * *

We arrived to the boarder of a forest just past the _'welcome to mystic falls'_ sign.

"Vickie and I always tried to run away. But this is was as far as we ever got before we started to miss our families." She chuckled slightly and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. I nodded and kissed her head.

"Wait here. I won't be long." She nodded and sniffled a little.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I watched as Damon carried Vickie further into the woods. I sighed and thought about how much Vickie and I had gone through together. I know she'd laugh too if she saw where I wanted to bury her. We really did try our best to get further but we just ended up drinking the bottle of vodka we'd brought for the trip and smoking whatever we had in hand. It wasn't long before Damon was back and by my side.

"Jeremy." I sighed. It was a silent drive back home but I knew I wouldn't be able to talk straight for a while.

* * *

"I just want him to forget everything that happened." I listened to Elena and it made sense.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work- Because of who I am, because of how I live.

I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it." I looked up to Damon and he gazed at me for a moment before looking back at Elena and Stefan. "If this is what you both want, I'll do it." I nodded at him as he looked down at me as we walked to stand behind Stefan and Elena.

"It's what I want." She looked at Stefan as she said this.

"What do you want him to know?" he asked us both.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back, that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

"And no matter what, we'll love him forever and we'll stand by him when things are hard." He nodded at me and I followed him through to outside Jeremy's room.

"wait." I stopped him. "Can I talk to I'm first?" he nodded.

"Of course." With that I entered Jeremy's room and he looked up at me as I sat on the bed next to him. He lunged at me and held me in a tight hug as he cried.

"I know." I pulled his head up and wiped his eyes as I sniffled. "It will be okay. I kn-know its hard jer, but it pains me to see you like this." I felt the tears trickle down my face as I watched his stream from his eyes.

"She asked me to go with her. I-I don't know where but we were gonna go jess. It hurts and I want it to stop." He stuttered through his hyperventilated breaths.

"I know, I know. Damons gonna help you forget." I said quietly as his head rested on my shoulder. Damon, getting the message, entered the room and looked at Jeremy as he moved from my shoulder. I watched as Damon compelled him to forget and to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him and felt him arms latch around my waist.

"I'll go tell Elena and Stefan. I can stay if you want?" he asked quietly and I nodded in response before pulling away. "I'll be back." I sighed as I looked down at my brother while he slept. I kissed his head before leaving his room to go shower.

It's a relief to feel the hot water fall down my body and wipe away my makeup. I got from the bathroom in my towel feeling refreshed but incredibly tired. When I turned I saw Damon shirtless lining in my bed with his hands behind his head as he watched me comb through my hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently and I lay next to him letting his arm snake around my waist.

"tired." I sighed and closed my eyes while he lightly kissed my neck.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't get in the covers." He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. He moved and I stood up letting the towel fall to the floor before getting under the covers next to him. He held me tightly as he rested his head on my bare chest and I let my hands roam about in his raven hair, eventually falling to sleep, thankful for him being in my arms and I in his.

* * *

**So thats that chapter over :) for a moment i had contemplated keeping vickie alive but then i thought about later on it the show and decided against it. did you love it or hate it? i wont know unless you leave a review below. you don t need an account to. do you go on my profile and check out Jessie's outfit? hey, that's another reason to leave a review. please do :)**

**Till next time :) **

**~Lostgirllove**


	8. 162 Candels

**First I'd like to say that I've just finshed watching season 5 of TVD and call me sad but i cried :'( don't worry, i wont spoil it for you all. i got a question from fanfictionaldemon and i will happily answer it, yes both Jeremy and Jessie are twins and i decided to make them the same age as Elena because i thought it'd e a little creepy if Jessie was 16 dating Damon who is 25. i will happily answer any questions you have if you type them in the review box or PM me :)**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I woke up remembering Stefan's birthday is today an and then realised I wasn't watching Jessie's sweet face as she slept, so I turned to do exactly that, only her face was facing the other way as the sheets lay limply across the bottom half of her body exposing her back. I traced her back with the back of my fingers causing her to stir a little from the tickling. I observed as she stretched out her arms under the pillow finally turning her head to face me.

"Stop tickling me." She shivered slightly eventually showing her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Why?" I questioned, refusing to stop.

"Umm, because it tickles." With her sarcastic remark I kissed down her back leaving a trail of feather kisses as she giggled and finally turned over onto her back. I smirked and kissed across her breasts and down her stomach…

Meanwhile at the boarding house…

"I Mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi questioned as she made her way over to a desk.

"I told you. Her name is Elena." Stefan simply stated as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." She picked up the photo of Kathrine and wiggled it in front of him a little. "Not to mention Eliza the human who complicated it all." She rolled her eyes. "In fact why have you never shown me a picture, surly if you have one of Kathrine you have one of her?" she crossed her arms.

"Damon is the only one with her picture, he keeps it for himself, and you didn't even know Katherine." He answered back as he took the ancient-looking photo and placed it back onto the desk where it once lay.

"Cause if I did, I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of, where's Damon?" she asked referring to the iced-eyed man.

Inflicting misery somewhere. Sleeping about with Jessie. Who knows?" he sighed.

"Jessie? Poor girl. I hope she knows he's using her." she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think he is using her lex. You gonna be okay here alone? I got some things I gotta take care of." He eyes widened Stefan's words of Damon, _'Damon not using a girl for just sex? It's a little odd. She must be a catch'_ thought Lexi.

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere." She pointed towards the covered window in the stuffy room. "And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings." She looked down at Stefan's ring and frowned a little before gasping, "I have a mood ring from ' ya?" She held her ring up to show the protected vampire before her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I lay panting next to Damon as he did the same with a grin on his face. I chuckled and put my hand over his heart and my head on his chest before snaking my leg up to his waist.

"I need a shower." I stated still a little tingly and breathless.

"Mmm, I think I'll join you." He smirked down at me.

"nuh hu. I'm going in the shower to get clean." He groaned a little and turned us so he was no on top of me. He kissed me deeply and I pushed him back, forcing our lips to part, he did nothing but smirk. he pinned my arms down at the sides of my head and then leaned down to capture my lips again but I quickly moved my head to the side making his lips press against my cheek instead, he let out a sigh and kept my arms pined to the side of my head.

"Fine, no sex tonight." He smirked and I scoffed.

"Oh, please! Like you would be able to go a day without wanting sex or touching me." A slight amusement crawled onto his face and he sat up on the bed and pulled me into a sitting position by my wrists.

"I'm gonna take that as a challenge." I smirked at his new found _'challenge'_.

"Okay, neither of us can touch from the waist down and you can't touch my boobs, no kissing, no grouping and defiantly no jerking off when I tease you." I challenged and crossed my arms. He contemplated for a moment.

"And what do I get if I win?" he smirked.

"Winner gets whatever they want." I shrugged.

"Deal. Seal it with a kiss?" he asked and I sighed.

"Make it the last kiss of the day." He pulled me into a French kiss and I used my special technique with my tongue to tease him a little.

"How'd you do that?" he questioned after he reluctantly allowed me to pull back. I shrugged plainly and stood from the bed walking over to the bathroom and slightly glancing back as he allowed himself to fall backwards into a lying position on the bed. I smirked seeing the effect on him before getting into the shower.

I closed my eyes as my whole body relaxed to the flow of the hot water that dripped down my smooth skin. I brushed my hair down my back felling the water drain out as I turned the shower off. I almost screamed when Damon stood in front of the shower with a huge erection.

"What are you doing?!" I placed my hand over my heart and began to calm my rapid breath down.

"I'm waiting for the shower and you didn't say anything about not watching." He smirked as he scanned my body over and walked past me into the shower, turning the water back on. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around my body.

"Jessie?!" I groaned and walked a little closer to the door that lead out onto the landing.

"What." I grumbled back to my sister.

"We gotta be at the station in half an hour, be ready." I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out some black ripped shorts and a black acid wash tank top. **(outfit link on my profile.)** Damon strutted from the shower while I was mid-way drying my hair. I glanced at him through the mirror as he stood showing all of his glory.

"I wonder who'll crack first." He placed his index finger on his chin and looked up pretending to ponder his uncertainty. "Oh yeh, you." He pointed at me with confidence in his voice.

"Cocky bastard." And he smirked at me through the mirror. I stood as he lay on my bed with his hands behind his head. I tilted my head as I stared a little, admiring his amazing body._ 'Do not let him get the best of you jess.'_ I listened to my thoughts and grabbed his clothes from the floor a throwing them at his face, but he simply cached them, knowing that they were headed his way.

"Why thank you sweetie." He smiled and I sarcastically smiled.

"Get dressed. I have to go get breakfast then go to the station for questioning." I sighed.

"We can hug, right?" he asked with one eyebrow high. "It wasn't part of the deal." I nodded yes and he scooted over to me holding the only appropriate part of my body right now, my head. I sighed into his chest and held his arms, also sticking to the deal. "how you feeling anyway?" he asked sincerely as he pulled me away to look at my face but his eyes seemed to only focus on my lips and occasionally on my eyes.

"Guilty, I guess. I just feel bad about lying when Vickie's gone, and I'm here with you holding up some sexual deal." I sighed and he stroked my cheeks.

"Listen, all you need to remember is that Vickie has left for some sort of… trip. I'll help you get past this." I nodded and he moved in for a kiss, our lips barely touching, _*knock, knock.*_ Damn! I almost broke him!

"Jessie we have t-"I heard a loud gasp and my eyes widened as Jenna turned her back. Thankful that she only saw Damon's ass and nothing more. He glanced over his shoulder and quickly grabbed the sheet from besides him and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm so sorry…i-im gonna leave." She shut the door behind herself and left my room in a hurry.

Damon chuckled lightly and I hit his chest. "Get dressed." I ordered once more before leaving the room to go get something to eat, my stomach kept growling at me because earlier this morning.

"Jenna I'm so sorry I didn't think you'd come in." I apologised.

"I did knock?" she pressed as she held her coffee in her hands. "At least he has a cute but." She sniggered behind her coffee and I picked the newspaper from the kitchen table, rolling it up and hitting her arm.

"You can't say that about my boyfriend. It's weird." I pointed at her with the paper and she snatched it from me. "Were on a sex brake anyway." I added, pouring myself a cup of my own coffee.

"Not what it looked like to me." She sipped her coffee again and Damon strolled into the kitchen.

"It's more of a teasing challenge. Who'll break first is the question." He wiggled his eyebrows and snatched my coffee.

"Well don't be here when you do, in case you haven't noticed, your loud. It's not pleasant for family to hear." I blushed rapidly and Damon smirked.

"She's right you know." Jeremy stated as he walked into the kitchen, the new member of the unwanted conversation.

"Can we stop talking about my sex life, please?" I ran my fingers through my hair hearing Elena walk into the kitchen.

"Oh god. Please tell me I didn't just walk into this conversation." She moaned taking a cup of coffee for herself.

"There is _no_, conversation. Just drop it." I ordered sternly and she held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm gonna go, I would kiss you, groap you even touch your boobs but it's now against the law as of today, so love you." He walked from the kitchen leaving us all with dropped jaws as he blew me a kiss.

"Don't even start." I held my hand up to Jenna's face and she grinned widely. I filled my flask up with coffee and grabbed a banana. "Are we going or what?" I asked to all three of them and they nodded as I lead my way out of the kitchen straight to my car.

* * *

**Station….**

"Listen sheriff Forbes, all I know is that Vickie and I were close, we used to try and run off together because we were sick of people smothering us. My point is, she tried it once, she's gonna do it again. So yes, I do think Vickie left town and as far as I know she didn't have any different of a temper than she already did."

"Okay, thank you Jess, you can leave now." I nodded and left the room feel the tension wash from my body as soon as I left the building to wait with Stefan.

"You did well." He complimented.

"You eavesdropped on me?" I smirked and he nodded, bowing his head in shame almost. "Well thank you. I did get a b+ in drama." I noted and he smiled confidently. Just then matt walked out in an obvious mood.

"I was trying to help her matt, that's all." he sighed and watched as he completely ignored Stefan.

"It's okay Stefan, you're a good person. Don't worry about it." I smiled and leaned up to his height and kissed his cheek lightly. "Tell Elena I'm going to go see Damon, ok?" he smiled and nodded, I walked away hearing a brief 'thank you, Jess'

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Boo." I sounded obviously not scaring her enough. She groaned and sat up shuffling on the pillows that once lay under her head. "Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise." I informed as I leaned myself up on my elbow. She scoffed before answering my _not so much_ question,

"Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school." She's right, I did know she was coming, and why.

"How long are you here for?" I asked a little curious.

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." She shuffled again.

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" I asked, sarcastically acting to be hurt, she did nothing but snort at my comment.

"That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me." She leaned closer and touched my chin a little with her index finger. I felt a little uncomfortable but I couldn't let her see that, so I remained in my normal posture until turning over onto my back.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I moaned.

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person." She answered back.

"Because I'm a vampire." I stated the obvious, vampires are supposed to be mean.

"But you're only the bad parts." Not true, I'm not mean to Jessie.

"But Jessie's teaching me to be good." I smirked.

"I'm older and that means stronger, and if your just using this girl like you did me I will hurt you badly." She informed and I found myself a little angry at her acusion.

"Sorry, I'm not using her." I wheezed.

"Good. Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do It." she firmly threatened.

"Yeah." I rubbed my neck and watch as she made her way down stairs.

* * *

**Lexi's POV:**

I made my way downstairs hearing the door being opened then shut again. When I walked into the kitchen I came face to face with a very beautiful girl. She had long, blonde, straight hair, much like mine and the most amazing blue eyes other than Damon's I've ever seen. She gasped when she turned around and held her hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She waved me off.

"It's fine. Sorry, I don't know you." She chuckled lightly and held out her hand and I took it with pleasure.

"Lexi, Stefan's friend. I'm here to celebrate his birthday." I informed and she nodded.

"Lexi, get away from my tease of a girlfriend." I groaned. I looked over to him as he stood next to her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he actually felt something for this girl.

"Tease? Said the one who made a challenge of a stupid comment." She scoffed.

"You did say and I quote; I bet you." I watched her roll her eyes and sit upon the kitchen side and cross her legs as she bit into a carrot stick.

"Okay, wow. I feel sorry for you." I noted to Jessie and she smiled uneasily.

"Umm, thanks, I guess." Her brows threaded together a little as she smiled. "And why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, where to start, he's stupid, arrogant, rude, annoying, the list goes on." She nodded her head agreeing.

"Wait what is that? Are you agreeing with her?" she lifted her shoulders up and held her arms out a little, this I had to laugh at,

"Well, I'm not…agreeing with her, I just… know where she's coming, from." She concluded. He grasped her hands and held it in front of his mouth as he was about to kiss it but pulled away before his lips could meet her hand. Wow, this is a whole new Damon. He's right, she is teaching him to be good. "You almost lost Salvatore, be careful." She winked and he smiled sarcastically.

"Don't you have something to do?" he turned to me and I nodded in reason.

"Yes actually. It Stefan's birthday and were going to have a couple of drinks if you want to join us." I watched as the blue-eyed-beauty nodded her head.

"Sure, sounds fun." She smiled and I left the room to let them get back to their flirting.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I almost kissed her hand. I almost lost the bet, not to mention Lexi saw me being all mushy. I watched as Jessie lay on the work surface of the kitchen island eating another carrot stick from the bag besides her.

"Do you ever eat anything not healthy?" I questioned and waggled a chocolate milkshake in front of her face and she pushed it away.

"Eww. Ok first of all, chocolate is disgusting, unless it's dipped in strawberry's, and secondly, yes. I eat pizza every now and then." She shrugged and I wanted nothing more than to have sex with her there and then. I sighed, knowing I can't. I don't want loose this bet. "What?" she asked with her eyebrows coming together.

"I just really want to sleep with you right now." I shook my head and she put a hand on my cheek. Fighting hard to resist the temptation of kissing her soft lips that always seemed to taste of strawberries.

"Well unfortunately, you can't." And just like that she hopped off the kitchen island and removed her tank top she was wearing. My eyes shot open and my dick became stiff once again. "I'm gonna take a shower, feel free to join me." She winked and walked from the room after throwing her top at me, surprisingly I cached it _after_ it hit my chest.

I grunted, I couldn't take this much longer. I vamp sped to her and hoisted her up around my waist as I pressed her back against the wall.

"You lose." She smirked.

"Don't be cocky, shut up." I kissed her hard on her chest and licked up her neck until I found the spot behind her ear that came so sensitive to her and nibbled it a little, fighting the urge to sink my fangs into her neck. She grind against my stomach earing a little moan escape my mouth. I moved her onto the couch and laid on top of her as I kissed across her boobs and down her stomach, she moaned lightly and bit her lip with a smile. I leaned back up to her and she ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed her again, slipping my tongue into her mouth, feeling her do that incredible thing with her tongue again. It's hard to explain, but it's a strange movement she makes against mine before gliding her tongue across the bridge of my mouth, sending slight shivers down my back. She turned us over so now I were the one under her and she straddled me with a smirk, I thrusted my hips into her but she pushed my hips back down,

"Patience." Her seductive voice made me want her even more as I helped her tear my shirt off. I watched as she kissed down my chest beginning to get lower,

"What the hell are you doing!" we both turned in surprise to see Stefan standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open. I watched as Jessie scrambled off me and grabbed my shirt from off the floor and wrapping it around her cleavage.

"Oh my god." She breathed as her cheeks blushed and she put her hand over her eyes while shaking her head.

"You could have at least taken it upstairs. Especially since Lexi is here to visit." I sighed and stood from my position on the couch.

"Fine. Then we'll take it upstairs. Don't expect less noise though." I picked Jessie up over my shoulder and carried her to my room. I lay her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Damon-"I cut her off as I kissed her.

"Don't ruin this for me." She turned us over once again straddling me quickly pulling the belt that held tight around my jeans. She kissed me again and I helped her remove my jeans form my legs. She slid down to the bottom of the bed, pulling my boxers down with her. She didn't do anything just yet, just teased me with kisses on my stomach and abdomen until she did exactly what I was aching for.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I sat with Lexi as we tried as hard as we could to talk loud over what was going on upstairs. I wish he wouldn't do his when guests were here.

"I'm sorry I just feel really uncomfortable." I nodded in agreement.

"Well try hearing it every night and day, multiple times." I sipped some of the alcohol from my glass.

"Oh my god, that's just…" I nodded downing the rest of the amber liquid as it burned my throat. I've missed Lexi so much. We've had such good times and she's done a lot for me.

"I still can't believe you're here." I smiled almost forgetting about Damon and jess.

"Well believe it." she grinned. "Okay, what's wrong with you? You've been down in the dumps since you went to that… police station." I sighed. Elena's right, I do need to stay away from her, it's for the best.

"Elena, doesn't want to see me anymore." I looked down at my empty glass and stood to pour myself more.

"Because she found out about you?" she asked placing her glass on the table in front of us.

"Yeh. She's not like Jessie, Jessie took to Damon so well. I just wish Elena took to me the same way. I get it, she don't know how to deal with it all. But you'd think if she'd like me the way she makes out then she'd put up with what I am." She came over to me and put a comforting arm around me.

"Well tonight, we are going to get drunk, and have fun!" she shouted and I grinned widely.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I rolled off the top of Damon and lay next to him breathlessly.

"Thank god. I've had blue balls all day." I chuckled and kissed him lightly, letting my hand fall from his cheek to his chest.

"What you gotta do today?" I asked casually as I turned my head to him.

"Well…" he lay on his side and held his held himself up on his elbow, "I have to get deliver something very important to the sheriff and then," he leaned closer, _"I'm all yours." _He whispered with a smirk before kissing me deeply. I bit his lip playfully and smiled.

"Mmm," I pulled back and lay on my side, "speaking of which, you lost the bet, which means you have to do whatever I want." He begun kissing my ear and neck.

"And…what…might you…want, Ms Gilbert?" he continued to kiss my neck as I answered,

"I'll have to let you know, but I need to go home and shower." Shuffled under the covers slightly and his grip tightened on my waist.

"Shower here." He suggested.

"I can't. You have to go make a special _'delivery'_ to Liz Forbes anyway." He sighed.

"She can wait. Just, lye with me." I smiled and nodded. He pulled me closer to his chest as he rested his head on top of mine. I felt so peaceful and safe in his arms. I felt my eyes beginning to close until his phone began to ring. I felt myself getting a little irritated as it continued to ring. I leaned over him and grabbed the phone, not bothering to look at the ID.

"Damon's phone." He kissed my chest and my neck making me feel like throwing his phone on the floor.

"Jessie? I wondered where you were, I was so worried, and you weren't answering your phone."

"Well, what's the problem?" not really bothering to care.

"Jeremy's doing homework. I just wanted to thank Damon, for whatever he did."

"Wow. Really? I mean its Jeremy." I asked with a little confusion.

"I know, just tell Damon thanks."

"I did it for Jessie. Your welcome." He answered into the phone. I hung up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug and he happily wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What made him feel this way? I was with you and you didn't tell him to-"he cut me off already knowing the answer,

"I took away his suffering Jessie." My eyebrows knitted together and I nodded. He pulled my head down and kissed my frown. "Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles. You wouldn't have to worry about that if you was a vampire." I stood from the bed and wrapped the sheet around myself. "Where you going?" I felt strange, it wouldn't be the first time that he said something about me being a vampire.

"Umm, I'm… going to go see Jeremy." I gathered my clothes from the floor before going into the bathroom. It was pointless getting dressed I there anyway, there's no door.

"Your acting wired." He noted as he came to stand behind me.

"I'm just worried about Jeremy that's all." I lied, I was scared. Not of Damon but of my future. What if he does turn me? What then? I'm alive to watch the end of the world? Forever is a long time. What would I do with the years?

"Then why'd you come in the bathroom to get dressed." He'd turned me around and I watched as confusion spread across his face. I shook my head, feeling confusion wash over myself as well as Damon,

"I don't know ok?" I sighed and looked down to my feet. "I don't know." I said more softly my eyes traveling back to his mesmerising blue orbs. He took my face in his hands and his facial expression grew softer.

"I love you. And I know this, the way you're felling, is about my comment on you being a vampire. I can't-no, I won't watch you die in front of Me." He corrected himself and I looked at him with horror as he said it. "It's either me and eternal life, or a short pathetic human one, and I won't be in it. I love you too much to watch you die. I can't survive another heart break." I felt the tears stroll down my face.

Did he just give me an ultimatum? I watched as he left me in the bathroom to go drink, I'm guessing, after grabbing another sheet from the bed and wrapping it around his waist. I don't want to lose Damon, I can't lose Damon. But vampirism isn't something I want, I don't want to watch the people I love die around me.

I stood in silence for a moment and just cried lightly, thinking things over. I eventual got dressed and ignored everything around me as I left to go home.

I sat in my car outside my house and wiped my eyes dry. I saw Jeremy sitting on the table buried in work.

"hey." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"hey." He replied. Well this is a good conversation.

"So you're doing work?" I try deepening the conversation.

"mmhmm." Is all I get in response? Although it is good to see him working and just like that my mind flutters back to Damon.

"Where's Elena I need to talk to her." I sighed, fighting back the tears.

"Upstairs in her room moaping about Stefan." I nodded and didn't think twice about crying as I got into her room.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, I really need my big sister right now, it's not like I can talk guy stuff with my twin brother. I sobbed in her arms.

"He-he gave…me a…ultimatum." I cried between a few hyperventilated breaths.

"What? What do yo mean?" I shook my head still crying into her shoulder as she held me close. "Shhh, it's ok. Come on." She cod and laid me down on her bed and brushed my hair out my face.

We lay together for a while before she spoke up,

"You love him, don't you?" She sighed and I nodded my head. "Then why don't you tell him? You never tell anyone you love them anymore." She concluded.

"I can't. It won't change anything any way." My voice more calmly.

"Why, what'd he say jess?" I didn't want to tell her, she'd lecture me about being a vampire and how stupid it is for even thinking for a moment that it's an option. It was a relief when Bonnie knocked on the door and let herself in with a smile on her face. I wiped my eyes once more.

"You up?" she asked as she sat next to us on the bed.

"no." both Elena said at the same time, pulling the cover over both of us. Bonnie pulled it back from our grasps.

"Why haven't you called me back?" she asked Elena.

"I'm sorry." She answered plainly to the sweet face that looked at us.

"Are you both gonna stay in there forever?" she sighed.

"yup." Elena said as I nodded yes.

"Move over." She said softly with a smile and we both did exactly that.

"I'm officially worried." She told us both. I stood up from the bed and sighed, not wanting to tell her or Elena about what Damon had said, not to mention Bonnie doesn't even know about vampires yet.

"I'm going to call azz." I ran a hand over my face before leaving them both.

I lay in my bed as a small tear trickled down my face.

"_Hey, how are you?"_

"Terrible."

"_Are you crying?"_ the tears spilled heavily down my face.

"yes." I said, nodding my head, although he couldn't see me.

"_I'll be right over, with ice-cream."_ He hung up and I sighed, cuddling closer to my pillow. I needed to talk to someone about this. For me to tell azz the problem with Damon, I need to tell him the truth. Ten minutes later he showed up with a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream and two spoons and handed me one.

"What's wrong?" he asked opening the tub and lying next to me in bed.

"Damon, gave, an ultimatum." I rolled my eyes back, trying to keep the tears inside.

"Ultimatum? What kind of ultimatum?" his eyebrow went higher than the other.

"He said I either be with him and live for an eternity, or I live without him and have a pathetic human life." I cried.

"Wait, I'm confused, what do you mean by eternity?" his eyebrows threaded together and I took a deep breath.

"You can't tell anyone, or freak out." He nodded a little confused. "Damon's a vampire." I said slowly with a sigh.

"I'm sorry what? You mean Bram stokers Dracula, I will drink your blood? That kind of vampire?" I nodded.

"Kind of. He does drink blood, He will live forever, he has inhuman strength and speed and I don't want to lose him." I cried again, despite everything I just threw at him, he pulled me into a hug.

"I believe you." I pulled back,

"You do?" he nodded.

"Jess, I'm a witch." He smiled warmly. My jaw dropped.

"You mean you're psychic like Bonnie?" I asked.

"Yes and no. me and Bonnie are more than just psychic, we have powers Jess." I was lost for words. Is he serious? "I'm so sorry about Damon, you're talking all of this actually really well." He sighed.

"Well vampires exist, why not witches." I shrugged and he shook his head .this is one weird day.

"I mean damon. He asked you to spend eternity with him or live a normal boring life without him. Have you gave him an answer yet?" I shook my head and he wiped my tears away.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to live forever, but I can't live without Damon."

"Then tell him that." he urged.

"No you don't get it! He said he can't watch me die. He doesn't want to go through the heartache. But he has a point, why would he want a 70 year old woman when he's still beautiful and young and could have anyone in the world? Maybe it's for the best, maybe I should just let him go." He pulled me back into a hug and I sobbed into his chest. He shushed me and stroked my hair as I cried.

"Let's look at the list of _why to and why not to_ here. If you were a vampire, you'd be with the one you love forever and be able to travel the world like you always wanted to. But if you stay human, you could have a family and die like the rest of us. Which one sound like the better life to you?" I sighed.

"But if I became a vampire, I'd have to watch everyone around me die."

"But you get everything you ever wanted. You've never wanted children so that works out fine, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"That's not the point. I'd be a monster and what if something ever happened to me and Damon? I can't live without him but I don't want to be what he wants me to be."

"Then you have to let him go." He shrugged with a sympathetic smile. Then it hit me. The sudden realization of me and Damon being the worst possible thing for each other. Azz is right. I have to let him go. "You ok sweetie?" he asked waving a hand in front of me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeh, I just need to sleep a while." He nodded and kissed my head as I lay down. After a while I felt his presence leave the room once he knew I was almost at sleeping point.

* * *

**Azz's POV:**

I left as she began to fall to sleep. I had thought about showing her my power, but maybe that for another time. I can't believe what I'd found out today, it's wired. She's right though, if witches, why not vampires too. I feel bad for her. She's my best friend and I want nothing more than for her to be happy. I haven't seen her so happy since before her mom and dad died. She's a good person, she deserves to get what she wants and she's smart, shell figure it out.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I gave her an ultimatum. I compelled Caroline to have a party so I can go through with my plan. I just can't stop thinking about Jessie, what if she chooses human life over me? I don't want to live without her but I can't watch her die and have my heart broken again. I walked into Stefan's and Lexi's conversation,

"What are we doing tonight? "She asked to my younger brother who sat moaping about Elena.

"Funny you should ask." I made myself present in the room.

"Well, I wasn't asking you." She said from her place in the room as she lunged on a chair.

"There's a party at the Grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff. All of Stefan's friends." I walked further into the room.

"I don't want a birthday party." I could have scoffed at him, nobody said anything about him.

"Well, it's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday." I said, placing my hand on the back of Lexi's chair. "Caroline's throwing it." I concluded to his confused expression.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." He ordered firmly.

"We're friends. It's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." I informed before looking down at the blood bags in a suitcase, I made a disgusted sound. "I prefer mine at 98.6" I walked away and left them to their boring lives.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I groaned and watched as Elena jumped up and down on my bed.

"Get up! We're going to Caroline's party." I lifted myself up on my elbow and squinted, trying to get used to being a wake.

"What? No. I'm not going. I don't want to get up." I groaned again and fell back onto my pillow.

"Why don't you want to drown your sorrows in alcohol?" I shot up and went to my wardrobe. "Lexi better compel the bartender to give me drinks all night." I sighed.

"What?! You met Lexi?" she looked almost hurt.

"Yeh, why?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Because I met her when she was in just a towel.

"Listen Elena, I didn't know ok? She's a nice person and her and Stefan, they're just friends." I tried to calm her, knowing exactly what was going through her head. She left the room I a huff and I sighed before texting azz,

_-Meet me at the grill for Caroline's party?-Jessie_

_-Sure. You're gonna drink yourself away aren't you?_ -Azz

Yup is all I put back before grabbing a simple black mini dress that held together with a buckled back straps exposing most of my back. I put on some double buckle black sandals and when over to my makeup, applying some simple black flicks and eyeliner before putting on some lip venom lip-gloss. I grabbed my black Chanel shoulder bag and left the house, no caring about anything but drinking right now. **(outfit link on my profile.)**

As I entered the grill I ignored everyone who laid eyes on me and headed straight to the bar, ordering nothing but Russian vodka.

"You dot ID?" I sighed and just in time Lexi came to stand next to me.

"You don't need to ask her for ID." She compelled. In I thanked her with a smile and she nodded.

"That'll be-"she cut him off.

"On the house, all night." I grinned and the man left us both. "So what's with you? Drinking all the strong stuff?" she nodded towards the drink I'd just ordered.

"Damon said I either spend an eternity with him, or I live a normal human life without him." I sighed and knocked the drink back without a thought.

"Wow. I didn't peg you for the drinking type. Listen, for what it's worth, Damon would never as anyone to spend an eternity with him. Count yourself lucky." She sighed and looked at me.

"Listen, the love of my life was human and he went through what I imagine is what you're going through, stress, anger but at the end of the day, love really did conquer all. And from what I heard earlier, you're defiantly in love, you had the first stage, _crazy love sex_." I chuckled a little as she ordered herself a drink of her own before turning back to me as I stared into my now empty glass. "Well, I'm gonna go make some new friends."

"Thank you, Lexi. "She smiled and I nodded as she left.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched and listened to what Lexi had just told Jessie. I was annoyed to see so many guys gawping at her as she walked into the grill. I want to tear everyone's head off who looked at her. I sat on the other end of the bar, not knowing what to do. It wasn't long before Caroline came springing over.

"Amazing party, right?" she grinned, he voice screeching through me like a cat being hit against a wall. The only voice I wanted to hear right now was Jessie's.

"Glad you thought of it." I smiled back sarcastically.

"Well, are you having a good time?" she questioned flirtatiously.

"Do you have my crystal?"

"no." she said simply and my smile dropped.

"Do you see Jessie sitting next to me?" she shook her head, "Then I'm not having a good time." I pushed past her and walked straight over to Lexi.

"Where's my brother?" I asked simply with the best fake smile I could produce.

"He said he'd meet me here." She answered back.

"Buy you a-"she walked straight past me as if I wasn't even there. I didn't care, I just started to see how stupid I was to tell Jessie what I did.

I looked over to where she sat at the bar and I felt the blood boil inside me as Tyler Lockwood walked up to her with a hand resting on her back and I began to listen closely on their conversation.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey, you look incredible tonight." He flirted and I sighed. I wasn't in the right mood to flirt back. "What? No come back?" he eyed me suspiciously. As soon as I saw the bartender I flagged him down,

"Vodka ad orange, what you having?" I turned to Tyler and his eyes widened.

"Umm… I'm good, thanks" I shrugged and the bartender nodded before setting the drink in front of me. "What's wrong jess? This isn't you. Ever since you've been with dam-"I cut him off with my hand held up to his face.

"I don't want to talk about Damon right now." He sighed next to me as I took a sip of my drink, feeling it go starting to take effect on me.

"Fine. Azz's here, maybe he can get you out of your strange mood." He kissed me on my head and left silently, azz taking his place.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sighed as she told Lockwood that she didn't want to talk about me. I screwed up big time. Then I watched as he kissed her on the head, that's enough. She's mine and no other guy can kiss her except me. I walked straight up to Tyler just as he was about to leave and grabbed his arm, Jessie sprung from her stool and stood in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled at me, attracting some of the people around us attention.

"He kissed you." I simply stated, never taking my eyes from Tyler.

"Because he's my friend you asshole." Tyler pulled his arm from my grip and gave Jessie a slight look before leaving and shooting me daggers. "I can't deal with this." She scoffed as she shook her head walking back to her drink and downing the last of it. "You want to be reckless, then fine, but you asked _me_ to choose. Not the other way around. This is your fault." She snapped and left me standing distraught from her words.

I fucked up big time. I left to follow her and found her crying by her car in the car park. I sighed and made my way to her, I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her head and down to her neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I breathed between kisses.

"No. sorry is not going to cut it Damon." she turned to face me and sighed, she was clearly very drunk from all the vodka she'd drunk. "You asked me to choose between my future, my family and you. I don't want to live forever. I lose all of my family or lose you? It's not fair. Even if you didn't ask me to choose, would you still feel the same about me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? This is why it's _never _going to work." She slurred as she shook her head and my mind went crazy at her words, _'this is why it's never going to work.' _

"Say it" I challenged.

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"How I feel about you, say the word." She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "Why can't you say it?" I moved closer to her and she backed up. "Why?"

"Because it was the last thing I said to my parents before they died! You happy?!" she screamed back "if you don't leave, then I will." She said sternly.

"So this is it then? You're just going to leave me? Fine, go live a stupid, pathetic human life and have an annoying family and kids with a white picket fence. Because I can't give that to you. " I walked from her and my sorrow turned to rage in an instant. She never loved me, I should have saw that when she didn't say it back. I'm such an idiot to think I could get better than Eliza, for a moment there I thought she was. I thought she'd choose me over humanity.

As soon as I saw Caroline I walked straight to her,

"Where is it?" I asked plainly.

"Bonnie won't give it to me." She answered my question simply.

"So rip it off her neck." I ordered getting even more pissed about everything.

"I tried. It shocked me." She looked almost scared yet sad she was hurt doing so.

"Damn it. Why does it do that? I need that crystal." The anger growing, and growing.

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace."

" are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." There it is, now time to go feed on some stupid person and pin it all on Lexi. I walked from her and straight out side, listening for anyone I could kill. I spotted two teenagers making out in a low profile alleyway, perfect.

"No. It's cool. There's no one coming down here." He assured and before he could kiss her again I bit into his neck, releasing my anger while the girl screamed uncontrollably. When I was done with him I let him fall to the floor and I gripped her neck and compelled her to think it was Lexi and left to go back to the grill to drink some more.

I smirked seeing Elena watch Stefan and Lexi as the stood playing pool.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." I said, coming to stand beside her.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." She sighed, obviously pissed.

"You're right. Poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring being so righteous?" I asked sarcastically.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." She walked from me and I held my hand to my heart.

"Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."

"What did you do to my brother?" she turned back around to face me

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, What else did you do to him?" she asked and I stalked closer.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and_ 'rarrr'_ and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering. Don't believe me, ask your sister." I walked past her and sighed thinking about Jessie.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I watched him walk away again as I cried and I immediately called Aunt Jenna to come pick me up. Why'd he do this every time? Lash out with horrible things to say to me than just leave.

"Jess! You are so grounded! My god you stink! What have you been drinking?" she held my shoulders and wiped my eyes.

"v-vodka." I felt so out of it that I couldn't care less what she said or did, the only thing that ran through my mind was Damon.

"Come on, let's get you home." She sighed and supported me as she pulled us both to her car. I cried all the way back home. Jenna called for Jeremy as we got into the house and I watched as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh, my god. What happened? Is she ok?" he urged and held me upright.

"Nothing physical but she's drunk, can you put her in bed?" she asked him and he nodded before sweeping me up and taking me upstairs and placing me in bed. I cuddled closer to the mattress beneath me and he removed my heels before pulling the cover over me.

"Thank you." I said quietly ad he nodded, kissing my cheek before he left. I fell to sleep thinking of nothing but Damon and how I wish he was here to comfort me.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sat by myself drinking my sorrows and anger away noticing Lexi standing next to me as she placed two drinks in front of us. I turned to look at her with a suspicious look and she surrendered,

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" she eyed me as she interrogated.

"Have you tried the Brittle? It wins awards." I replied sarcastically wanting her to just leave me to drink myself to oblivion.

"Cut the crap." She ordered sternly as I downed my shot.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." I said plainly.

"What is it?" I could have scoffed, obvious I wasn't going to tell her.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?" I sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this. I'm in love with Jessie and she hates me. Now I'm pissed and all I want to do is get pissed." I informed her and downed her drink too. She looked at me with wide eyes but I ignored her glare. I turned to see the sheriff standing at the door with a girl next to her, this is working brilliantly.

She walked over to us as she stabbed Lexi in the arm with vervain,

"What are you doing?" I stood from my stool and tried my hardest to look startled.

"Thank you for the vervain. Now if you'll excuse me." With no more said she left, dragging Lexi with her.

I quietly lead my way out and watched as the sheriff shoot Lexi multiple times while she edged closer to her. Before she could kill the sheriff I showed myself as I stabbed Lexi in the heart with a stake,

"Why?" she asked with sorrow in her voice, I almost felt sorry for what I did but I ignored my feelings.

"It's part of the plan." I whispered back to her. She fell to the ground with a thump as she turned grey and veins appeared on her body. I turned the sheriff to see her startled face and I stepped closer to her.

"You ok?" I asked acting concerned, walking closer to her.

"Thank you." I nodded. "Get it in the car quickly." I nodded again and did exactly as she ordered.

I stood in the grill and watched as they took the bartender who served Jessie all night thanks to Lexi. Liz seeing me there walked over to me,

"Pretty handy with that stake." She noted.

"Just reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in."

"This nightmare is finally over." I nodded.

"Caught a lucky break with that witness. Without her, you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire."

"Very lucky." She agreed nodding her head. "Well, thank you again." She walked past me a little more,

"You're welcome." I smiled as she left.

* * *

**Boarding house…**

I sat silently as I drank the alcohol the lay on the table. It wasn't long before I felt Stefan's presence,

"I told you I'd take care of it." he sped over to me and punched me in the face, wasting no time to throw me across the room he punched me three more times as I sat slumped against the drawers, he punched me three more times but before he could punch me a fourth I kicked him across the room. We both stood and as I walked closer her held me by my collar, holding me against the wall,

"Come on. I did this for you to get them off our trail." I informed not caring if he killed me or not.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself. That's why you told Jessie to choose, you don't care if she's happy, as long as you are, and that's all that matters." I growled and he stabbed my stomach with a wooden stake, it wasn't just the stake that hurt, it was his words too. I groaned as he did so and I looked down at the stake that was imbedding in my stomach,

"You missed."

"No, you saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even." He twisted the stake and pushed it harder and I groaned again. I just wanted Jessie. "And now we're done." He concluded as he stood back, letting me fall to the floor. I panted as he left the room and I struggled but eventually pulled out the stake. I felt relief wash over me in an instant.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? please let me know by adding a review, you don't need to have an account to review. how should i put them back together? who will pick up the pieces? or should they stay seperated? what would you like Jessie to choose, humanity or Damon? please review and check out my profile for Jessie's outfit for this chapter.**


	9. History repeating

**Thank you to every one who has reviewed im so greatful, its what keeps this story going :) I completely agree alayah and I supose we'll just have to wait and see what Jessie will do ;) thank you to VampireSiren for your suggestion ill keep it in mind :) also a big thanks to ****chinapps22 for your lovely review and please go check out Fictionaldemon's Damon/OC story its amazing :D.**

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

If it wasn't for the alcohol I wouldn't have had half as good of a sleep as I did. I felt strange not being buried in Damon's chest or to have him breathing calmly on my neck while his arm snaked around my waist. I just wasn't the same to sleep without him anymore.

I woke up to the light beaming through my windows and I sighed feeling incredibly hurt and depressed as the horrible pounding sensation grew harder in my head. I groaned and headed downstairs for coffee and aspirin, the light adding to my incredibly dreadful hangover. I was thankful for no one being awake yet, which gave me time to feel sorry for myself in silence. I sighed as I took two aspirin from the first aid box and swallowing them both in one gulp after another.

I still had another 2 hours before school starts, so I took the time to go back into my room and do some yoga. It's the best way to help maintain in keeping my in body in shape along with eating healthy. I put on some leggings and a sports bra before laying my mat on the floor, first stretching out my legs into the splits, and so on. After stretching I began on the warrior pose for a few moments, changing into the cobra, the plough, then to down dog before the plank pose, finishing with meditation. I turned to face my digital clock on the bedside table, noticing I have an hour before school. It was then that Elena walked into my room,

"Hey. How are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, slowly getting up from my meditating position.

"Well… I'm just trying my meditation, haven't done it in a while, so fine I guess, aside from the whole hangover thing." I was now standing in front of her rubbing my neck and sighing.

"I meant about the whole Damon thing." She put her hands into her pockets and sighed.

"I really don't wanna talk about Lena. I just want something to take my mind off everything, hence the meditating." She nodded understandingly,

"Right. I'll see you when you get out the shower?" I nodded and walked into my bathroom turning on the water and striping down before stepping past the glass barrier.

Once I was finished I stepped out and dried my hair, not bothering about make up, I brushed through my hair and stepped into some underwear before going over to drawers scanning for my boy London joggers and slipping them on once finally finding them. I grabbed my long-sleeved, black cropped top and put that on too before stepping into my black and white Adidas trainers. I walked across my room and grabbed my _'a-list limited a-game'_ flat cap before grasping my IPod touch that is so pathetically similar to my IPhone 5. It's not every day that I'd wear something like this but it suits me as well as my normal attire.**(outfit link on my profile.)** However, today I'd just plan to run track and completely forget about lessons altogether. I placed a bobble on my wrist for later for when my incredibly, long hair gets in my way.

I jumped down the stairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and ignored everyone's stares. I kissed Jeremy on the cheek and went to leave the room before I heard Elena's voice. I groaned silently and turned to face her.

"Wait! Don't you want a ride to school? You're cars still on the grill's car park." I shook my head.

"No. I'm gonna walk today. Try and get rid of my thoughts." She nodded and I left without another word or action.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

After Stefan thought it a good idea to stab my in the stomach last night I did nothing but drink like my life depended on it, which was not a good idea, leading me to take the time to sober up as I awoke. I sighed running my hand over my face. I looked over to the side of the bed where I usually found Jessie to be sleeping on. I'd gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed with her all the time that it stopped me from lying in the centre of the bed every night just like I would before I met her. Thinking about Jessie stopped me from going along with the _'sober up' _plan and walked over to the corner of my room where many bottles of various amber-coloured, strong drinks sat along with tumbler glasses. Without thought I immediately grabbed the bottle and spined the top off drinking from it, not bothering to use a glass.

I dragged myself idly down the stairs to the kitchen to make Stefan some coffee. I then entered the room where Stefan stood placing books into his back.

"Really damon?" he shot at me with both annoyance and a sharp glare.

"Well sorry I don't feel like using a glass." I wiggled the bottle in front of his before collapsing carelessly onto the couch in front of him. "Look at you all ready for school like a_ 'real-live boy'_ I mean, it's not like your dead right?" he scoffed and pulled his bag over his shoulder. I held out the coffee to him and he moved past me obviously still pissed at me.

"What are you doin'?" he asked as I stood in front of him.

"Peace offering. Come on. You need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good" I sighed and pulled the cup of coffee out of his face. "All right, I'm sorry." I apologised.

"Step aside, please." And he moved past me once again and I turned to watch his back.

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a…week." I contemplated for a moment if I could actually do it. "I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers." I took another sip from the bottle of strong substance that burned down my throat.

"Cause' I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humour." He turned to face me and I furrowed my brows at his words,

"Are you mimicking me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week." He continued to mimic and starting to piss me off, two can play at that game.

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun. I like this." I smiled actually beginning to enjoy it.

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah. I'm done." I turned around. Yeh, he just killed it. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word." I noted, mimicking him once more before leaving to drink myself to oblivion.

"Please, just don't do anything stupid and reckless while I gone." He pleaded to me and I smiled, tilting my bottle of whisky towards him.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I listened as Bonnie finished her update of_ 'this-is-how-creepy-our-lives-have-gotten'_.

"Wow, weird." I concluded sipping more of my water.

"What about you anyway? Have you even eaten today?" Elena asked as worry protruded in her voice. I shrugged and removed the water bottle from my lips,

"Not hungry." I replied simply.

"You weren't in lesson?" Bonnie said as she leaned leaned forward.

"I was running." Getting bored of this conversation now.

"You skipped classes to go running?" I nodded to her question and stood up.

"Now I'm going to the gym while it's free." I informed and stood from my seat at the table and did exactly that, I went to the gym and spent as long as possible in there by including myself in every activity being taken place in there.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I walked up to Bonnie as soon as I saw her at the school. A part of me didn't know if I should have tracked down Jessie first.

"Okay, it's your last chance." I noted and she jumped.

"I'm gonna scream." She threatened, she could do worse.

"Oh, no, don't do that. Let's stay on point." She walked around me and I followed as her pace sped up. "Listen, I want _my_ necklace." I ordered.

"You can't have it." she simply retorted back.

"Well, I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here." I informed as she continued to move.

"I don't want your help." She voiced through gritted teeth.

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause' you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of." I motioned with my hands. For some reason we're talking very fast.

"Just leave me alone or I swear-" she made way for her car but I leaned against the door to prevent her from getting in it.

"Ooh. Don't. No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back." I offered as I knew that'd get her attention.

"How do you know about her?" she asked puzzled.

"I know a lot of things," she jumped as I backed her up until she leaned against another car. "and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you." I brushed her hair from her face and fake gasped. "See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. Next time she comes out to play, you tell her…" I moved away as she lifted her head up high, trying to put on a brave face, which failed miserably might I add, and I opened her car door for her. "That a deal's a deal." She looked at me for a moment and I motioned with my eyes for her to get in the car. Before I shut the door I leaned down to her as she sat in her seat, "perhaps you could shed some light on where the beloved Jessie is?" I asked with a smile.

"Go to hell." She spat and I immediately clasped my hand around her throat. "The gym." She said as she gasped for air. I smiled at her again and shut the door wiggling my fingers good bye as she sped off.

* * *

I easily found my way to the gym where I saw Jessie doing some push ups in the middle of the huge room without a struggle. I was impressed. I slowly made my way over to her as she counted allowed before I disturbed her by clearing my throat.

She turned her head and noticing me who was distracting her, she continued.

"You ignoring me?" I asked calmly. I can't blame her, after what I said. But I was still angry that she didn't choose me. I sat down in front of her and crossed my legs as she continued. She sighed and stood before grabbing a bottle of water from the floor besides her.

"What do you want Damon?" she said quietly.

"For you to let me explain." She sighed again.

"You got 5 minutes." She ordered and I nodded as she sat down opposite me.

"First, thank you. I know what I said to you was selfish of me," she scoffed and looked down before looking back up to me. "But I did it because I don't want to live without you. So yes it was selfish, but for the most obvious reasons. I want to show you the world, but I can't do that unless I know nothing, _bad _will happen to you." I explained.

"That's not the point. It just proves how terrible we are for each other. I want to grow old and live happily with a dog and sitting on a porch swing watching the sun die down into the horizon. I want to die like a human, whether if it's with pain or not." I watched as she said all the things I couldn't give her. "But," she paused for a moment and looked down at her hands before returning her eyes to mine. _But? _Hope restored inside me as I waited for her to continue while the anticipation slowly ate away at me. "I want to travel the world, I want to be with you for as long as the universe will let me. I don't care about kids." She smiled lightly and my heart throbbed. "I care about you. But I still can't forgive you until I have some kind of epiphany. You want me back? Prove it." she challenged me as she stood from the floor and walked away leaving me to think over how I can make her forgive me.

"I love you, and I will prove it to you." I shouted to her before she left through the door as I stood up.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As soon as I got home I ran past Elena and bonnie as they sat in the kitchen.

"Jessie? Jessie?!" I turned on the stairs and saw Elena and bonnie standing at the bottom of them.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Bonnie's staying over tonight." I shrugged and moved to turn but I was stopped again. "I thought we could have some kind of sleepover?"

"No thanks. I'm going over to Azz's for a while tonight. But I'll be back later." I walked away, finally having peace.

_-I'm coming to hang at Ur place tonight if u don't mind-Jessie_

_-Sure thing, I'll get some snacks ready-Azz_

I smiled at his text and I grabbed _'the perfect man'_ DVD. It's not my favourite and I don't like it so much but I'll watch anything to keep Azz happy. I'm more of the action or horror kind of person.

_-I'll bring your favourite film __-Jessie. _I replied back to him.

_-can't wait :D-Azz_

I ran back down stairs, after taking a shower and dressing into some simple shorts and a jumper of course.

"I'm leaving." I shouted to Elena and Bonnie who sat gossiping in the kitchen with Caroline, who I didn't realise had entered the house.

"Wait, have you eaten yet?" I shook my head and went to move but she grabbed my arm. "You need to eat Jessie." She smiled warmly as she handed me a chocolate bar.

"I don't like chocolate." I said clearly and her smile dropped as I walked out the door and headed to the grill to go get my car.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"So what's with the bottle?" he continued to keep up the brotherly conversation.

"I'm on edge. Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile. Trying to win Jessie back." I blurted out the last part throwing back another shot.

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip." He replied sarcastically.

"I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me." I informed to him as he stood next to me with his arms on the bar table.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." He informed much to my surprise.

"So why are you here?" I eyed him questionably.

"Why not?" he shot back taking my bottle of very comforting alcohol.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I sat with Azz as we watched the film I'd brought over for him while he face palmed his head,

"How can you not know that he likes you?! He drew a comic of you for god's sake!" I rolled my eyes fighting the urge to laugh as he screamed at the TV.

"I saw Damon earlier." I said as I looked down at my nails trying to keep myself busy, looking at anything but him. I saw in the corner of my eye as he paused the TV and turned to face me.

"What?! So what'd he say?" he urged as he got into a new comfortable position.

"He said he's sorry but what he said is basically something he doesn't want to take back." I sighed and finally looked at Azz's face as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"But he's just being _real-world_. Who's to say you have to become a _vampire_ right away?" I bit my lip as he made me think of all the possibilities. "he wants to be with you forever, that's gotta count for somethin'." I nodded.

"I gotta go." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my bag from the floor.

"But the DVD?!" he shouted to me as I stood in the entrance of the door-way.

"Keep it." I smiled and ran down the stairs to my car after saying good-bye to Azz's mom.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." I reminded him.

I threw the football across the field and watched it glide through the air before seeding my way over to it and finally grasping it in my hands, unfortunately at the same time Stefan took me down with one thud and the pain in my back escalated into my head as I lay there next to my baby brother.

"That hurt." I groaned harshly.

"Downside of my diet Getting hit actually hurts a little bit." This sucks big time. This is why I need people blood.

"I'm impressed, Stefan. Fun with booze and darts, Sentimental with football, and now starry night." I sat up quickly as it dawned on me that he wants something.

"What do you want, Stefan?" I watched as he sat up next to me and eyed his guilty actions.

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us and even Eliza. Do you think she'd live an eternal life with you? You promised her a family, how could you do that if you'd plan to make her a vampire?" he questioned and I rolled my head back, he didn't know the truth at all.

"We are not takin' that on tonight." I patted his leg and stood up from the grass beneath us.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" he blurted out and I stopped in my tacks then turned to face him.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned in surprise, but I'm not about to show him that.

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me." Well he did have a point, but how'd he know it to be Kathrine's?

"How did you know it was Katherine's?" I spoke my thoughts and stood waiting for an answer. "Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her. Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" now I get it.

"She didn't tell you?" I questioned again.

"We had other things on our mind." Bastard how could he knowing what she did to Eliza? I sped straight up to his face as I began to threaten.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

"I've heard that before."

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back. Then I'm gonna kill her" I revealed my master plan to my brother minus the small truth in hope of either pissing him off or otherwise scare him. I walked away happy with my words and a smirk on my face.

"How can you bring Katherine back?" I heard my brother's voice from behind me.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" I asked as I turned to face him yet again.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." He said, presumably to try and remind me of how bad an idea this is.

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, _'I'll do anything. Name your price. Just make sure she suffers slowly.'_ She did."

"How?" he asked with all curiosity.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal." I wiggled my fingers as I held my hands up. "And while the church was burning, we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't." I informed simply.

"But I saw her go inside." His confusion grew.

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, preserving her so when I feel I want to I can feed her the slightest bit of blood and then, stake her," I hit my chest with my _balled-up_ fist. "Right. In. the. heart." I said slowly.

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?"

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on a starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Pfft. Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, And in order for that crystal to work again-"

"The comet had to return." He finally catches on.

"Downside Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal, and here we are." I explained annoyed about the fact of not having the crystal. If only I'd left it with Jessie. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about Jessie right now.

"Why would Emily-Why would she do this for you?"

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I remember. You saved her children." Don't make me sound good Stefan.

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back.

Well. A deal's a deal. So you wanna go throw some more?" I offered sarcastically.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As I got out the car I walked up the drive way and suddenly Bonnie came racing out the house almost hitting me.

"Whoa, Bonnie." She turned suddenly slamming the door somehow and my brows threaded together.

"I'm sorry. I must destroy it." what the hell is going on? She continued to walk faster into the woods and I looked over to the house, which Elena was stuck inside with Caroline, and I decided it more important to follow Bonnie. So I did exactly that.

"Bonnie?!" I screamed at him but she refused to stop walking.

"Hello Emily." My eyes flashed over to Damon who suddenly entered our sight. _Wait. Emily?_ As in Bonnie and Azz's ancestor Emily. Oooo, now I get it. Oh shit.

"You look different." He informed sarcastically as he walked closer to us. Yeh, no shit Sherlock.

"I won't let you do it." _Hu? _What is Emily/Bonnie talking about?

"We had a deal." He informed obviously getting pissed now.

"Things are different now." She informed sternly. "I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family. You owe me." Ok, now I'm scared.

"I know. I'm sorry." She replied softly.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." he sped towards her and I gasped as he suddenly went flying onto a tree branch and begun groaning.

"Damon!" I screamed as I ran towards him.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Jeremy searched through a box after talking with Jenna about her dating Alaric and came across a journal that read in fine script,

_The journal of Jonathan Gilbert_.

He turned the page seeing the date of 1864. just then, out fell a picture of a beautiful woman standing elegantly in a huge dress as nothing but straight lips lay upon her beautiful face making her all the more graceful.

Jeremy's mouth dropped at the sight. Is it possible?

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I stood with no idea of what to do.

"Please, Bonn-Emily" I corrected. "Get him down." I begged as I stood watching her draw something into the dirt that lay on the ground.

I sighed in relief to see Stefan run to Damon and help him down but he landed painfully onto the ground with a thud making me cringe. I ran over to him and put his head on my lap as I sat next to him.

"Aghh, that hurts. This is why I feed on people." he groaned out and I moved the hair from his face, watching as his face and relaxed slightly until he moved again.

"Stefan." She greeted without expression.

"Hello Emily." He greeted back and I helped Damon up as he struggled to do so on his own.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." She noted to Stefan and I concentrated on nothing but Damon.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked warily.

"I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon threatened from his position on his knees.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." _What is going on here?_ Is all I thought.

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out damon?" he questioned in anger.

"What does it matter?" he groaned out falling back to the floor a little, luckily I steadied him.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan ordered.

"To save her, I had to save them."

"Them?" I breathed out, if Kathrine's a vampire and there's _them_, are they vampires too?

"You saved everyone in the church?" he asked with disgust and disbelief.

"With one comes all." She informed plainly.

"I don't care about that. I just want Katherine. I just want her dead at my hands." He breathed out finally standing and supporting himself on Stefan.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This is about revenge on both the town and Kathrine isn't it?" he asked grabbing onto Damon by his collar and shaking him a little as he did so. "You can't do this." He shouted at his brother.

"Why not?" Damon shouted and I jumped as he pushed Stefan back, I'd never seen Damon so angry or upset before. I tried to move Damon away but his grip on Stefan's jacket was too strong.

"Stop!" I shouted between them.

"They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." He said more calmly but no less angry.

"They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Still holding onto Damon's jacket as he said so.

"This town deserves this." He spat back as he grasped the sides of Stefan's neck.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." I looked back at Bonnie/Emily and I saw her turning her head every now and then to witness the argument.

"_What are you doing?!"_ I shouted/whispered knowing the brothers were in too much of a fight to tune in, but better safe than sorry.

"I need to destroy the crystal." I just stared as she continued her work.

"-They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon called from his argument with his brother.

"Things are different now." She answered back still showing no emotion.

"Don't do this." Damon pleaded to her with hurt in his eyes.

"I can't free them. I won't." I walked over to Damon as she said this and I took his face in my hands and his body relaxed a little more.

"Please don't do anything stupid." I cried quietly and all of our attention was on Bonnie as a fire blazed around Bonnie at the words of 'Incendia'.

We watched and I heard Elena's voice in the distance as she screamed for Bonnie. Both I and Stefan ran to her and I embraced her in a tight hug.

I looked over to Damon as he screamed 'NO' and I watched as the crystal burst into some sort of firework. As soon as the fire died down Damon shot over to Bonnie and bared his teeth into the skin of her neck.

"Damon!" I ran over to him while Stefan flashed over to Bonnie, pushing Damon from her. I looked over to Bonnie as she lay limply and unconsciously on the floor. "What have you done?" I whispered to him in disbelief as I felt a tear roll helplessly down my cheek.

"She's alive, but barely." Stefan bit into his wrist and gave bonnie her blood after listening to her heart beat. Damon however just stood and watched almost a little shocked with himself.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Damon sat on stone as he stared at the trees in front of him.

"I wanted to make her pay Stefan." He said plainly.

"I know damon, but death of one means death of a hundred if you let those vampires out." He noted to his brother as he stood closer.

"It wasn't just Eliza, Stefan." Damon didn't flinch or move a muscle as he prepared himself for what he is to say to his baby brother. "She was pregnant. Eliza was pregnant, and Kathrine killed her. I wanted us to be a family. I could have turned Eliza and when it was the right time-"Damon trailed of as Stefan's jaw dropped open due to the shock of his new discovery. "I need revenge Stefan. I'll leave now. Jessie won't want me back, not after this. It'd take a miracle." Still motionless as Jessie came into the clearing, not knowing about Damons little secret.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'm sorry brother." He nodded civilly to Damon and then removed himself from their presence.

Jessie sighed as she watched Damon just sit with nothing but his thoughts. She walked closer to him and finally taking a seat next to the handsome, blue-eyed man that stared into the clearing.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave, if that's what you want." He offered to her. Still refusing to break his daze.

"no." she pulled him to her chest and for a moment confusion and annoyance passed through him before he finally settled into comfort and hopefulness.

"I'm sorry, I know I screwed up and-"

"shh." She cut him off and he breathed a sigh as he relaxed into her arms, finally embracing her. "If I do this, no more lying damon." He lifted himself up and showed his shock.

"Are you saying-"she nodded.

"I'm choosing you. Don't make me regret it. I-"she took a deep breath. "I love you Damon, and I want eternity with you." He smiled and pulled her back into a hug.

"You make me so happy." He smiled as he rested his forehead on hers while he looked down at her perfected face. She giggle lightly.

"Now that I said that, you better not die on me." He pulled her into a kiss, but unlike all their other kisses this one was… it was calm and even more meaningful than before. It was romantic.

"You promise me no lies?" she asked as she pulled back from their kiss.

"Of Course." He answered positively.

"Then please, who is this?" she asked openly as she held her phone up with a picture text Jeremy had sent her not too long ago. He took a deep breath as he looked at the screen.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked with disbelief as he held the phone.

"I won't be angry or sad if you tell me the truth. Please." She pleaded and watched as he rubbed his face.

"It's Eliza." He sighed again as he paused to look at jess, who surprisingly wasn't upset, she smiled lightly.

"Is she why you were drawn to me?" Was her second question.

"Yes. But no matter what, you're who I love and you're completely different to her, in every way and-"she cut him off.

"And you want Kathrine out the tomb, why?" he glanced away for a moment but turned back to her when she held his hand.

"Because I want to kill her. I got Emily to do a spell on the tomb so when I came to kill her, it'd be an easy task. I wouldn't get hurt because she'd be too weak. I want to kill her because she killed Eliza," she nodded for him to continue. "Eliza was… pregnant and Kathrine killed her. The only chance at a family I could have and she destroyed my chance of happiness. I thought it was my only chance until you told me you'll spend eternity with me. But obviously now I understand if you don't." he let out a breath and was immediately stunned when Jessie kissed him.

"I do want forever with you. And I'm happy that Eliza looks like me because if she didn't…" she shook her head. "-If she didn't I wouldn't have you now. I probably wouldn't have had the chance of being with you. You probably wouldn't have given me a chance to find out more about me. So for that, I'm grateful." She smiled. Damon sat not knowing what to do or say, so he just stared at the incredible woman who sat next to him.

"I love you. I don't deserve you." He informed and she shrugged.

"Maybe. But who else can love you as much as I do? I said the three words that I've been scared of for so long and not to Elena or Jeremy or even aunt Jenna, but to you, because I realise that you're the one who makes me feel safe to be in this world no matter what shit you get into or what you do, I can still touch you," she smoothed her thumb under his eye where the veins once stood and tears threaten to spill. "And not be scared of you." A small tear spilled from both their eyes as they looked at each other for a while.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met." He gave her a peck on the lips and pulled away. "I love you" he kissed her again. "I love you." She pulled him back into a kiss. "It's been hell without you. Please don't leave me again." He begged with her face in his hands.

"I'm afraid you're already stuck with me forever." He chuckled as she said this.

* * *

_In your eyes is so much of what I said._

_You're the girl that belongs to me,_

_I only live for you._

_You are everything I have in the world,_

_You're everything I want._

_You may never leave me,_

_Since I met you, my life colourful and beautiful,_

_And it's nice just by yourself._

_Whatever may be happened, I'll stay with you_

_I'll leave you never,_

_I'm engraving, you in my heart,_

_Live without you, I cannot imagine,_

_Nothing can separate me from you._

_I want to tell you something, as always..._

_Is I love you, yes I love you..._

_Wherever I am or what I do_

_I have a goal and this goal, is you._

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter :). Please tell me what you thought of it in a review or even a PM. You don't need an account to post a review. dot forget to check out my profile account for Jessie's outfit on this chapter. So before I wrap this up...**

**Should Damon take Jessie to Georgia with him? if so, how will she react to finding out about him killing Lexi? or will she? and should Elena go along with them on this road trip?**


	10. Turning point

Jess stirred under Damon's tight grip as she began to wake and smiled when she felt Damon's lips lightly on hers before her eyes opened. She giggled when he nuzzled her neck and kissed her in the same spot.

"morning." He smirked and she smiled back lightly.

"morning." She replied simply before turning in his arms so her back was to his chest as he pulled her closer. "Time is it?" she asked curious as he kissed her shoulder.

"eleven." She jolted up disturbing Damon in the process as she jumped from the bed. "What's the rush?" he asked as she pulled on some socks she got from his drawers.

"I'm late for school. And I gotta go home and change." She groaned and leaned on the bed in front of him and quickly kissed him on the lips before running to the door. She gasped as she opened it seeing Damon there and he smirked before pulling her into a much longer lasting kiss.

"bye." She smiled and kissed him again before moving past him.

* * *

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked as he walked into the room where Damon stood by a window.

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Damon informed from the window as he looked over to his little brother.

"You don't have any friends, damon." Stefan stated _matter-of-factly_.

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you and Jessie, so where are we goin'? I said I'm gonna leave and I'm not leaving Jessie behind so she's coming" Damon stated firmly to his brother who was now confused and worried about his brothers intentions.

"'_We'_ are not going anywhere. How do you know Jessie would go with you? She won't leave Jeremy and Elena." Stefan asked as Damon came closer. "I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team. We could travel the world together. I know Jessie will come with because, a; she said she loves me and B; because she's always wanted to travel the world. We could try out for _'the amazing race.'"_ Damon grinned as he stood face to face with his brother.

"Hmm. that's funny. Seriously, where are you goin'? 'cause we're not staying in this town." Stefan's eyebrows rose in question as he asked but before it could be answered the bell rung much to their surprise as they both turned their heads to face the door in unison.

* * *

Soon Damon was stood outside with the sheriff as they continued to talk.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asked in uncertainty as he stood confused to who the other vampire may be.

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." The sheriff's eyes widened as she saw Jessie standing by the door with her eyes wide open and Stefan came darting out after her.

"I'm sorry I did tell her not to disturb you." Stefan informed calmly. Damon turned to see Jessie standing by the door but before he could explain Jessie walked off quickly as the sheriff followed.

"How much did she hear?" Damon asked as he stood next to Stefan and ran his hand through his hair.

"She heard about Lexi if that's what you mean. And I'm pretty sure the sheriff is explaining to her about vampires as we speak." Stefan sighed.

"shit." Damon mumbled quietly.

"What?" Stefan asked as he looked at is brother in curiosity.

"I promised her no more lies." Before Stefan could say anything more Damon ran after Jessie and the sheriff as he listened in on their conversation,

"Jess, you must understand how important this and not to tell anyone about vampires." Liz urged to her with all seriousness while Jessie found herself holding back laughter to the fact of the sheriff's speech when she already knew and she was dating a vampire.

"I understand Liz, it's just a lot to take in, you know?" and Liz nodded at her in understanding.

"Does she know?" Damon asked the sheriff already knowing her answer. As Liz nodded Damon stepped forward to Jessie. "How are you dealing? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Jess nodded understanding he was actually talking about Lexi and she allowed him to pull her into a hug. "I didn't want you to find out about it this way." Damon whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

"Well jess, I'm sorry that you found out about this so soon. I suggest you start coming to the council meetings. I'm sure Damon will fill you in on the rest. And I think you should also stay from School today, to let all this sink in a little more." She patted jess shoulder and she nodded from where she stood in Damons arms. "Make sure to give her vervain." She ordered to Damon.

"Already done." The sheriff smiled lightly and drove away. Damon pulled Jessie back as he held her at arm's length, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for-"

"Damon its fine. She was a nice person I don't know why you did it. Just please tell me when you do something like this next time, ok?" she asked lightly and he nodded.

"Not that I'm not static to see you, but why'd you come back?" he asked as he led her back into the boarding house.

"I lost my phone, wondered if you saw it?" she asked as they came to stand in Stefan's view.

"Oh yeh, I may have put it on silent and shut in I'm my desk drawer." She glared at him. "What? The alarm was going off and I was too comfortable." He informed calmly.

"Go get It." she crossed her arm and he leaned to kiss her but she dodged it and eyed her but she soon sighed and kissed him but stopped when Stefan cleared his throat.

"Um, hi. Still here." He waved his hand in front of them and Damon vamp sped up the stairs to go get her phone.

"So how are things with you and Elena after last night?" She came to stand closer to him and he looked down to his feet before back at her.

"I told her that I'm leaving but I obviously cant now that there's another vampire in town, I mean who knows who it is." He sighed and she put a hand on his arm.

"Why would you leave? You can't leave Elena. I mean what about Damon? I know you guy don't necessarily got along but-"

"He was leaving too, Jess." He cut her off and she shook her head and laughed lightly but her face grew serious when she saw he didn't flinch. "I'm sorry, it's not for me to say."

"Damn right it's not!" Damon growled from behind them and he put his hands on jess's shoulders.

"What's he talking about? You were gonna' leave me?" she eyed him questionably as she turned to face him.

"I was going to ask you to come with me, but now there's another vampire in town…" he trailed off.

* * *

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked bonnie, curious as to why matt and Caroline were spending so much time together.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie said as though it wasn't weird.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena spoke to her friend.

"She needs someone nice like him, As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon. Jessie I so much nice and better than him, I don't get why shes with him at all." Bonnie sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah. I hate to admit it but she loves him and he's good when they're together but because they'd split when all that happened last night I think he acted out and when off the rails. How are you doing with all that by the way?"

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." She sighed "To Stefan. He saved my life, and have you seen him?" Bonnie asked Elena as she removed her scarf before placing it in her locker.

"Not since he told me was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone, and Damon told Stefan he'd leave too but I doubt that now Jessie spent the night there last night."

"What?! She's still with him?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock and hurt apposed to her friend still being with a murderous vampire who attacked her.

"I know. But like I said, she loves him. There's nothing we can do." Elena shrugged.

* * *

While Elena and Bonnie continued her conversation, so did Damon, Jessie and Stefan…

"When were you going to tell me? You promised no more secrets Damon!" she yelled at him and he shook his head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I know you always wanted to travel so I wanted to give you the chance to do that with me. I'm sorry I thought it would be a nice surprise." She sighed and walked closer to him.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I just thought the worst." She lazily rested her hands on his neck and pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

"You really will forgive him for anything won't you?" Stefan shook his head.

"It's my irresistible charm." He smirked and Jessie moved away from Damon and playfully hit Stefan on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he whined and smiled lightly.

"For trying to leave my sister you ass. But I know you only wanted to did it for her own good." Her tone of voice more calm as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek lightly. Stefan realized how much different to Eliza she was, Eliza would never have forgiven Damon for half the stuff he'd done by now, Jessie's in it for the long run. Stefan smiled lightly and walked away, leaving them to their own business.

"Kissing my brother? Not cool." He pointed at her before walking over to the alcohol and handed her a tumbler of whiskey and she accepted it with a smile.

"It was only on the cheek. Now he's practically my step brother..." She sipped on her drink and pulled it away as Damon spoke.

"So were married now?" he asked and kissed her on the neck from behind.

"Noooo. I mean he and Elena are bound to get back together and before we know it it'll all be unicorns and rainbows again, not to mention a gremlin in hiding waiting to strike or something." She took another sip of her drink as it burned down her throat Damon eyed her suspiciously.

"have you already drunk a bottle of this today?" he asked with smile as she giggled and rolled her eyes before leaning into his chest letting his arms warp themselves around her waist. She turned around and pulled away from him before setting both their drinks down. "What are you doing?" he eyed with question before she kissed him all so suddenly before pulling his belt from his jeans.

"We didn't have make-up sex last night. So were going to do it now." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." he smirked and they continued their _'sexcapaids'_ upstairs.

"What's on the schedule today?" Jessie asked after they calmed down more while she lay in Damons arms peacefully.

"Well, I need your help on finding the new vampire in town." He stated as he looked down at her.

"And how do we do that?" she turned to face him as she asked.

* * *

In no time they were both dressed and Jessie was stood outside a warehouse after he took her to change her clothes and shower.

"Ok. So what now?" she spoke into the phone.

"Now you stay here." He spoke as he stood next to her. She sighed and hung up the phone before following him until he quickly turned to face her. "I told you to stay here, not a very good listener are you?" she stalked closer to him with a blank face.

"I listen." She stated calmly. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Be careful." She warned and he kissed the top of her head.

"Always. No matter what you here, do NOT follow Me." he pointed his finger at her before leaving.

Of course hearing gun shots and Damon's moans she did not comply. She found a thick piece of wood on the floor and snapped it so the one end was pointed and slowly made her way into the warehouse, holding back a gasp as she caught sight of Damon.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing' funky." He told Damon as he came more into view of both a hidden Jessie and injured Damon.

"You don't wanna do this. Trust me." Damon groaned as he tried to pull out one of the bullets from his shoulder but was stopped when the gun was fired again. "Aah! Ow!"

"That's what you get." Logan commented as he leaned closer to Damon.

"For what?" he breathed breathlessly.

"You made me like this." He informed as he crouched down to Damon.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon stated as he pulled a small wooden bullet from his arm.

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watchin' the two of you, and your little girlfriend Jessie. She smells divine. I knew you'd show up here, and I'm glad you did, 'cause I have some questions, yeh you can come out now sweet heart, I can smell you a mile off. Logan added as he flicked the bloody bullet onto the floor while Damon attempted to remove another. The bullet rolled over to where Jessie was crouched on the floor and she cringed seeing Damons pain.

"So have you tasted her yet? She smells incredible!" he asked and pulled Jessie closer to him by the arm and breathed in her scent once more and Damon moved closer but stopped when he pointed the gun at her shoulder. "One more step and I shoot her." he moved the gun to her head and her eyes widened.

"Who turned you?" Damon spat out in pain and anger.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother, and then you grabbed me. That's it. Until I wake up in the ground behind a used-car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan complained while Damon continued to remove bullets from his body.

"It happens. ow." Damon groaned finally removing another bullet from his leg.

"You bit me." Logan stared blankly.

"Damn it." Damon sighed.

"It had to be you." He pushed jessie down to sit on the floor and damon growled as she scrunched her face up in pain.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, Gave you their blood." He informed as he fell back onto the concrete floor in exhaustion.

"Who?" logan asked on edge.

"That's what I wanna know." Damon added as he propped himself up on his arm.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a _'learn-as-you-go_' process. You know, one minute, I'm a '_small-town on-the-rise'_ news guy, and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan ranted while Damon sat back up and begun removing bullets again.

"You have to be invited in." he notified clearly notified.

"I know. I live alone."

"That sucks." Damon chuckled still in pain as he glanced back over to Jessie who had now moved a little further away from logan.

"So now I'm at the ramada watchin' pay-per-view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." He continued to rant and rave.

"It could be worse." Damon added.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing. And I like it. I'm conflicted." He looked down at jessie and winked at her.

"Welcome to the club. Wait a minute. Cops only found one body." Damon catched on now a lot better with less wounds.

"I left one. I was tired." Logan whined as he explained the reason to his sloppy work in annoyance. "But I've been hidin' most of the bodies. They're right back there." Logan pointed with his gun to a cage full of corpses that lay piled one on top of the other.

"You're kidding." He breathed and looked to Jessie who gagged a little from where she stat.

"They're just pilin' up." He breathed in as he closed his eyes as he face jessie.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Damon growled and stood quickly on his feet but stumbled a little.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." He pushed Jessie over to Damon and Logan began to pace before sitting down then pointing the gun at them, "you did this, sit!" and they both complied.

"Well, you probably love her." he looked down at Jessie who buried herself into his chest. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." he said finally looking at Logan.

"What about walkin' in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which, by the way, is pretty cool. Council would never suspect you. It's not in the journals." Damon twisted his ring around so it now looked like a silver band and seeing Damon want to cover it up jessie held his hand making it even harder to see.

"The journals?" both Jessie and Damon said at the same time.

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, man. You gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan proceeded to ask now getting pissed off.

"Who turned you?" Damon edged forward egging him on until Jessie put a hand to his chest to calm him down.

"You know, I've been really nice so far, But I will kill you and eat her." Logan stood from the floor as he pointed his gun to Damon.

"Then you'll never know." Damon simply replied also standing. "You're not answering my question."

"You first." The newbie vampire spat now incredibly annoyed.

"Seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Jessie jumped when he shot Damon and she leaned down to him as he fell onto the floor. "Aaaah! Ow" Damon groaned as Jessie turned him on his back and laid his head on her lap.

"ill find you to sneak a bit later." He added and pointed the gun at her before leaving.

"Fuck!" she cussed. "Hold on." She lay his head back town on the floor gently and straddled him before tearing open his shirt.

"Now's not the time for sex sweetie." He groaned with a slight smirk but she ignored it.

"Sorry if this hurts." She cringed a little before removing a bullet as fast as she could before removing the last few as he gripped her hips. Damon let out a heavy breath of relief as she pulled out the last one.

"Thank you." he breathed out and she nodded.

"here." She held her wrist out to him and he looked at her confused.

"what are you doin'?" he sighed.

"I've done it before and you need it. Just do it." she ordered to him and he reluctantly bit into her wrist as gently as possible. It wasn't long before he pulled back and hugged her tightly.

"Come on." She stood up and held her hand out for him to take but he ignored her offer and got himself up as she sighed and shook her head. He pulled her from the building by her hand and they made their way to his car where he parked it a little further down the road.

"I told you to stay outside." He sighed and held her head between his hands and looked down at her with a glare for a moment but saw she just looked back at him blankly he kissed her lips and hugged her small frame tightly. "Let's go. I gotta get a new shirt. Thanks for ripping it by the way. I'm not gonna lie, I got a little turned on." He smirked at her as she smiled at him.

"Yeh, so I felt." she smirked back and they both got into the car before Damon drove them to the boarding house.

* * *

As soon as Damon turned off the engine he sped over to Jess' side of the car and picked her up before speeding up to his room and setting her down on the bed. She watched as Damon picked a shirt from his closet and dialled Stefan's number.

"Logan fell's a vampire, And when I find him again, I am gonna destroy him Limb by limb." He threatened as he had faffed about with his shirt, getting incredibly impatient and frustaited. Jessie rolled her eyes and got off the bed t stand in front of Damon and begun buttoning up the shirt and he mouthed 'thank you' with a wink.

"No. I'm not ok. He threatened to drink from Jessie and shoot her in the head then, I was ambushed. I was shot. Now I'm vengeful. Just gotta find him." He replied smugly.

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" and Jessie's eyes widened and motioned for him to give her the phone.

"Well, we'll be right there. Jessie want to talk to you." He handed her the phone.

"Do NOT let him anywhere near Elena, Jeremy or Jenna! Or I'll…" she paused for a moment as she had trouble finding a threat. She looked at Damon and he pointed to a chair and pretended to stake himself in the stomach. "Or ill steak you very near to the heart and torture you with vervain." She smiled when Damon held his index and thumb together and nodded.

'_Ok, wow. I promise I won't let him near them jess.'_ She hung up and gave Damon the phone back.

"I now feel slightly evil and guilty." she moaned and Damon chuckled.

"You not gonna make such a god vampire are you? Oh, which reminds me," he got a tumbler from the table of alcohol and sliced his hand open with a nearby letter opener before clenching his fist over the glass to allowed the crimson fluid pour into the glass. He handed it her with a smile. "I don't want you dying on me." he shrugged simply and she took it from him, looking down into the glass she cringed a little before knocking it back in one go and her eyebrows heightened,

"Actually not that bad." She reasoned. "A little coppery but still." She shrugged and placed the glass down,

"I was terribly wrong, you'll make a great vampire" he smiled and pulled her from the house into the car. She dug for her phone which started to vibrate in her pocket,

"Helooo?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

'_Jess! My god I haven't seen you in ages! Where've you been? I need someone to play Call Of Duty with.' _Jeremy chuckled and Jessie giggled at the same time.

"Well, I'll be at the school in a few and I'll ride back home with you and we could stay in and order pizza if you like and hang?" she could practically sense the grin coming from him.

'_Yeh! I'd love to. I'll see you soon'_ she smiled and said her good bye.

"So I don't get to see you tonight?" Damon pouted and Jessie took the chance to kiss him before jumping out the car to the school.

"I'm gonna go find Jer." She informed him and he nodded with a smile. "Oh, and Damon? Go kill that son of a bitch." They both smirked as they separated.

* * *

"Jess!" jess turned to be bombarded with hugs by Tyler and Azz.

"Hey" she smiled widely. "So what'd you guys sign up for?" she asked casually as if there wasn't a newbie vampire who was probably waiting or the right time to _'sneak a bite'_.

"Well I got my drama out the way." Azz tried to joke but it never seemed to work. "No? ok." He went quiet as both Tyler and jess stared at him looking very amused.

"So, what about you Lockwood?" she nudged his arm and he smiled.

"Well I put something up on art display." He concluded. "Did you look about yet?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

"No… I just…" she trailed off as she watched Logan fell walk past the corridor form talking with sheriff Forbes. "I got go guys I promise we'll hang tomorrow." She kissed them both on the cheek and followed Logan out into the car park and phoned Damon.

'_Hey, miss me already?'_

"No. I mean yes, whatever. Look Caroline just got into the car with Logan. I'm pretty sure he's gonna use her as a snack. Just get out to the parking lot." She rambled and hung up. It wasn't long before Damon was standing next to her and pulling her to his car.

"Go. I gotta stay here and find Jeremy. I promised I'd hang with him." Damon quickly kissed her and drove off, allowing her to go find her brother.

* * *

She watched as the mayor tried to make Jeremy and Tyler fight before pushing Tyler back to stop him from walking away.

"Whoa. Okay. Tyler you ok." Jess asked as Alaric came into view.

"What's goin' on out here?"

"Just letting' these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside. You too Jess." He looked over to her with a smile. Mayor Lockwood was always fond of Jess, she's the polite, pretty girl who he'd always hoped Tyler would start a relationship with.

"I don't wanna go back inside Sir. I just want to know if my brother and Tyler are ok right now."

"Neither do i." Alaric stepped in once again. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's goin' on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talkin' to? Do I look like a student?" the Mayor sarcastically asked.

"No, you look like a full-grown, Alpha-male douche bag." Shit just got real. Jess and Tyler surprised lowered their heads and widened their eyes.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this." The Mayor clicked his fingers to express how quick he could get Alaric's job taken away.

"Yeah, you do that. Then it'll be you and me in this parking lot working things out. You cool with that?" Alaric smiled almost politely.

"You just marked yourself." He warned before turning to face Tyler, whose hand was in Jessie's, he let go before walking past his dad in shame and annoyance with his dad trailing behind him.

"You all right?" Alaric asked sincerely to Jeremy and Jessie and they both smiled and nodded their heads, showing their twin ways.

"Let's go jer." He smiled and nodded at her. "Thanks, Alaric." He smiled and nodded to her.

"No problem." They both walked away and Jeremy stopped as they saw Tyler.

"Wait I'm gonna go try things out with him." He pointed to Tyler and Jess glared at him. "I'm gonna go try reason with him. Don't worry. Go find Azz or something and I'll come find you." she nodded and let Tyler and Jeremy to their business.

* * *

She soon got a call from Elena as she sat outside waiting for Jenna and Jeremy.

'_Jess! I-I- look…. I look-'_

"Elena? Slow down. Calm down, Ok? Tell me what's wrong." She tried to calm her.

"I look like Kathrine." She cried but Jess' heart dropped as she heard a gasp followed by a scream until the tires screeching on her car. "Elena? Elena!" Jess yelled down the phone but no answer. She hung up and called Damon in an instant.

"Damon?! Elena. Find her. Please! Call me when you find her!" she hung up and ran as fast as she could back home to get her car and stopped when her phone began to ring, she immediately answered when she saw Damon's name on the caller ID,

"Did you find her?! Is she ok? What happened?" she asked panting heavily.

"Jess, she's fine. Calm down. I took her back to yours, meet me there. I want you to come with me someplace." He hung up before she could say more and continued to run home. Not like it was a problem as she always ran track and was healthy and fit enough to do so.

"Did you run all the way here?" he asked as he stood by the car when she came down the driveway. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her in place.

"I was so worried, I don't know what happened. Is she ok?" she rambled and he shushed her as he stroked her hair.

"She's fine. She's in bed. She had a car accident but I gave her some of my blood just to be sure."

"Thank you." She whispered lightly.

"listen, I want you to come with me on a road trip. We'll be back by tomorrow. I need to do something." she looked up at him and nodded before kissing him.

"Can I just go check on 'Lena first?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of Couse." She let herself drop from his hold and ran upstairs to see her sleeping peacefully and she sighed with relief to see she wasn't even marked from having Damon's blood. She walked into Jeremy's room and left a small note,

_Jer, _

_I'm so sorry that I didn't stick to my promise but I'm gonna be back tomorrow. I'll explain when I get back. Tell Jenna and Elena not to worry, I'm with Damon on a small road trip. Call me if you need me._

_-Jess xxxx_

She sighed and made her way back to the car where Damon sat on the bonnet of his car waiting. He opened the door for her and eyed her as she held a pillow in her hand.

"What? I'm tired." He smiled at her and kissed her on the head. "So where we going?" she asked as they sped off.

"It's a surprise." He smirked and she sighed as she lay her head on the pillow while Damon rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing it with his thumb a little to sooth her, soon she drifted to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**First of all i was suprised when _beautifulwhiterose _suggested Jessie to get pregnant by Damon o.o but I think there's some way I could think of for her to get pregnant ;) so I'd like to know what you guys would think of Jessie getting pregnant in obvious later chapters? obviously I agreed with both _NicoleR85 _and _vampangel25_ about the whole trip to Georgia thing . And thanks to _I Growl for Fun_ and _VampireSiren_ for your reviews. please leave a review, you dont need an account to review. now a couple questions,**

**when do you think would be the right time for jessie to become a vampire? i have a trick up my sleeve for when the time comes ;)**

**should Jessie take part in miss mystic falls? or should she be the previous winner? **

**again please take the time to review or send me a PM, even if its because you hate the chapter or love it, your reviews keep this story going.**


	11. Road trip! (Blood lines)

**First, thank you to ThisIsMeAndYou to your amazing idea, i'll definatly take it into concideraton :) and also a thanks to vampangel25 and NicoleR85 for your lovely reviews, i wont keep you much longer so enjoy :)...**

* * *

_Damon's hands trailed up Jessie's leg and ran over her spot before it continued to rise up her torso as they lay on his bed back at the boarding house. He smirked as impatience grew over her and she pushed her body against his. He kissed her while his hand glided continued to glide across her back in a tickling motion making her shiver against his touch. His kisses began to trial across her chest and stomach before making his way back to her mouth. Her breath hitched as he nibbled on the spot behind her ear that always seemed to turn her on._

* * *

She unwillingly woke up and stretched in the passenger's seat that she'd fallen to sleep in and she groaned out in annoyance and discomfort.

"Morning princess." Damon smirked from his place behind the wheel.

"Ass hole. Why'd yo give me that dream?" she moaned in irritation.

"Because its fun, and I wanted you to have a nice sleep." He patted her leg whilst she sat upright in the leather seat.

"Well it's not fair. I'm not going to give you back your jacket now." She threatened and snuggled closer to the warm leather that cocooned her small body.

"We'll see." He smirked and she bobbed her tongue out at him in protest as she moved with her back against the door while she rested her feet on Damons lap.

"Where are we?" she asked still a little tired with her eyes closed slightly.

"Georgia. I need to visit a witch that will help me with something." Her eyes shot open at the mention of Georgia.

"Georgia? Witch? Ok first question, what do you want with the witch?" she calmed herself.

"I told you, she's going to help me with something." He glanced at her for a moment and she glared at him annoyed. He breathed out a sigh, "she's gonna help me open the tomb."

"What tomb?" she interrogated shaking her head.

"The tomb under the old fell church where they trapped all the vampire that were believed to be civilians. I'm gonna open it and kill Kathrine pierce." He stated simply.

"Right… the woman who looks exactly like Elena who killed your past lover the one who looks exactly like me. Way to make me feel special Damon. Pull over." She ordered.

"Jessie we-"

"Pull over Damon, now." she ordered again and he breathed a sigh before complying to her wishes. "Where's my phone?" she asked as he stood in front of her on the off-side of the road. He pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it to her and she quickly snatched it from him.

"Listen Jessie it's-"she walked past him and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jer, I'm sorry about leaving. I kinda wish I hadn't." she glared at Damon for a moment.

"_No its fine. Is everything ok? Are you ok?"_ she sighed at his questions, she could only lie to him and herself.

"Yeh, everything's good. Let Jenna know I'm ok and tell Lena that if she wants to talk then to call me, and when I get back I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll even get us some beer… somehow. And I probably won't be back until tomorrow, trip is taking longer than I expected."

"_Ok, yeh sure. Love you jess."_

"You too Jer." She heard him sigh before he put the phone down. She turned back around to collide with Damon. She glanced up in a pissed off mood. "move, I'm not in the mood for your speech on how sorry you are." she stated with a straight face until his hand held her waist and his thumb brushed against the little showing skin which made her feel bad for being so harsh towards him, and her face softened a little as she let out a heavy sigh. "Touching me I not gonna help you." She crossed her arms and he leaned down before kissing her neck. "Damon…" she trailed off and sighed with closed eyes before tangling her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her and his kisses started to trail across her jawline.

"sorry." he breathed against her skin making her knees go weak. As he began to kiss and suck her earlobe she opened her eyes knowing nothing could happen where they are.

"Get in the car." she said pulling away from his hold and smiled warmly at him as he nodded. "I hate you." She claimed as she began to buckle herself up.

"You love me." he smiled and kissed her cheek before driving off back on the road to their destination.

"Don't be cocky." She warned as she pointed her finger at him but he did nothing but smirk.

* * *

"Bree's Bar." She observed as they pulled up. "God they best sell food." She mumbled to herself.

"Let's go get you a well-earned burger and fries." He smirked and she nodded happily. It's not very often Jessie would opt to such greasy foods but at this point she couldn't care less.

As they walked into the bar a dark skinned woman from behind the bar looked shocked to her core as Damon and Jessie came into view.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon." she smiled before hopping over the bar. "My honey pie." She grinned as she stood before him. He smiled back and she pulled him into a kiss of which he was incredibly reluctant to while Jessie stood amused of all things. The dark skinned woman looked over to a smirking Jessie.

"Do you kiss every person you haven't seen in a long time?" Jessie questioned in curiosity.

"Only the best honey." She smiled to Jessie and gave her an appreciative once over. "You got yourself a beautiful one here damon."

"I know." He smirked and kissed Jessie's cheek.

"This better be worth it." she mumbled before pulling the dark skinned woman down and kissed her just like Bree had done to Damon. Damon stared at her in shock as she simply walked past them both over to the bar. "Consider me an old friend. I am after all one of the best." She smiled at Bree and Damon's eyebrows rose from where he stood frozen in amusement.

"She's good." Bree whispered down to Damon and he chuckled before walking over to Jessie and placing his hand on the small of her back.

In a couple seconds Bree was back behind the bar pouring shots for everyone there.

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up!" she acknowledged happily and placed two shots, one in front of Damon and one in front of Jessie. "So, how'd he rope you in?" she asked leaning in front of them.

"mmm." She pondered for a second after knocking back her shot, "cocky charm and the incredibly blue eyes mostly. So where'd you two meet?" she asked mostly out of interest.

"collage." She replied while pouring more shots and Jess scoffed.

"You went to college?" she turned to Damon asking him disbelievingly.

"I've been on a collage campus, yes." He downed another shot that had been placed before him.

"About 20 years ago, when I was just a sweet, young freshman. I met this beautiful man, and fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." She explained further.

"So you're the _witch_." Jess whispered towards Bree.

"Changed my world you know." She glanced over at Damon after giving Jessie a positive nod.

"I rocked your world." He winked over at Jess aiming his comment at her just as much as he aimed it to Bree.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" she asked over at Jess and she hummed in agreement as she placed a hand on Damon's thigh. "But mostly he's just a _walk-away-Joe_." She knocked back her shot and walked further away.

"He doesn't walk from me." she smirked and Damon gave her a wink.

"So, what is it that you want?" she asked with a smile.

"He needs to get into the tomb, blah blah" Jess bobbed her tongue out in expression of boredom.

"After all these years and you still haven't let killing Kathrine go, Hu?" she also sighed.

"I just want the bitch dead." He stated simply.

"I told you, comet. Crystal. Spell. That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Jessie piped in.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetie. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb." She noted and Damon sighed and rested his head on Jessie's shoulder in defeat.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom." He informed before leaving.

"You defiantly got him wrapped around your little finger. I know what you are." She added with a smile but Jess' eyebrows just threaded together in confusion.

"I sorry?" she asked.

"_Oh come on, I could sense it before you even walked in here."_ She whispered to jess.

"_And what is it you think I am?" _her tone of voice now the same as Bree's.

"You really don't know do you?" jess shook her head. _"You're a wound Tran-"_she cut herself off as Damon came back.

"_What does that mean? I'm a wound what?"_ She asked quietly before Damon sat next to her. Once Damon sat down he kissed Jess' cheek and turned to Bree with a smile.

"Two burgers and fries." Bree nodded and walked off. "Hey, you ok?" he placed his hand in Jess' thigh, ripping her from her thoughts.

"Yeh, day dream." She lied and he nodded over the sound of a blender.

"You know, kissing Bree was pretty hot." He smirked down at her.

"Don't get any ideas, I just want to show her I _'come-in-peace'_ or whatever." He chuckled at her seeing how serious she was. _"What? I don't want to leave here with some voodoo curse or something_." She whispered quietly.

Soon Bree was back with their food and some beers. "Any chance I could trade this for something stronger?" she smiled and wavered the bottle of beer in front of Bree before she took it away and handed her a tumbler filled with whisky to replace it. "thanks." She knocked it bag before starting on her food.

"Wow. You sure can drink." Bree chuckled.

"You haven't even seen the start of it." Damon added.

"I'm gonna take that as a challenge." Bree winked. Seeing the two were done eating she began filling up some shot glasses. "I wanna see how much it takes to get you drunk." It wasn't long before most people in the bar were joining for shots with Damon, Bree and Jess. Jess of course winning with a smug smile.

"And I won, again. You need a bib baby?" she pouted.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He replied sarcastically before she kissed the dripping alcohol from his chin.

"Either that or your just letting me win. Ok, who's next? Another round Bree?" she asked with a smile.

"Honey, you should be on the floor. Seriously, it's not normal." A woman said with a slight laugh and watched as Jessie smiled widely.

"Well, I'm not even drunk, maybe I could give the two of you lessons?" she chuckled and pointed at both Damon and the woman besides her.

"All right. Here you go." Bree laughed and placed a shot in front of them both. Soon after many shots Jessie won yet another game of pool to a woman named Joan that she came to meet, she turned to the table near her and picked up her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, jess."_

"Jer, hi. Hold on it's a little loud in here."

"_Ok."_

"So what's up bro?"

"_I met a girl, the only thing is, I just think it's too soon, you know?"_

"No man I understand. Well is she hot? 'Cause if she's hot, you gotta go for it man." Before she knew it her mouth was covered as she let out muffled screams while dropping her phone.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Bree, have you seen Jessie? I can't find her anywhere." He stressed looking around the bar.

"Not too sure, I think I saw her go outside…" before she could say more he was off his stool and headed out side.

"Jessie?" he asked until he noticed her phone on the floor. "Jessie?!" with no answer he picked up the phone. "shit." He cursed under his breath and made his way around the building until he came to some sort of gasoline supplying station.

"damon leave!" she screamed but it was too late and the vampire had already taken the time to tackle him to the floor before pouring gas all over damons body while jess ran forward to help damon the unknown vampire turned, showing his fangs and vein covered eyes.

"Who are you?" Damon managed to choke out.

"That's perfect, you have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" jess yelled at the vampire stepping closer.

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" he shouted down to Damon in anger.

"Nothing." He replied with guilt. The vampire struck Damon in the face with a metal bat making Jessie cringe.

"Please. I know Lexi loved you, and to prove it she turned you, I get you want to kill him. She said when it's real you can't walk away. Please don't do this." She begged.

"I'm doing you a favour." He sternly replied as he lit the match in his hands.

"Please. She was a good person which means you are too. Please don't do this. I love him and I can't live if he's not here." He blew out the match and she sighed with relief until he sped behind her with one hand on her chin and the other on the back of her head.

"Then let's see if he can live without you." Jessie's breath hitched for a moment until she came to accept that if he does kill her, then she'll have Damon forever.

"Fine do it. You'll only be doing me a favour. She has my blood in her system then well be together forever." Damon spat from his place. The vampire sighed and pushed Jessie to the floor before speeding back over to damon and throwing him into the wall that sat behind Damon as he came to realize how much they reminded him of him and Lexi, happy and willing to give anything for one another, but it didn't stop him from walking further to Damon in anger, in attempt to hurt damon more.

"Please!" She let out a choked scream as tears strolled down her face. Finally relief came over her as she watched the vampire speed further from the two of them. "Thank you." She breathed.

"I didn't do it for you." He spat back and he left before any real damage was done.

"Damon!" she ran over to him as fast as she could carry herself. "Oh my god. Oh my god." She held him close as he breathed heavily against her chest where he buried his head. She kissed the top of his head while his arms latched around her waist. "I thought I lost you for a moment there." she chuckled as she pulled his head up so his eyes met hers.

"Are you ok?" he stroked the side of her face with worry as a bruise formed.

"I'm fine. Can we just, check into a motel tonight? I just want to sleep and I can't sleep in the car again." he nodded and pulled her closer into a hug.

"Of course. Why don't you go to the car and I'll go get my jacket? Ok?" she nodded and they both stood handing her the keys. "I love you so much." He kissed her pulled away after a while and they parted.

* * *

"You killed her didn't you?" she asked as he got back into the car.

"Yup. She put us both in danger Jess, I can't let anything happen to you." He admitted seriously but she just giggled. "What?"

"That's the first time you've ever called me jess." She smiled warmly.

"So it is." He smiled back.

* * *

"Hi, my wife and I need a room for the night." Damon declared to a man that stood behind the desk that seemed to eye Jess as they entered much to Damon's bother.

"Aren't you a little…young to be married?" He questioned.

"Run away." She replied simply with her hand linked into Damon's.

"Right. Well here you go sweet cheeks." He winked at her and handed her the key. Damons temper flared as he said this, causing him to bend the man's wrist back.

"Like I said before, she's _my _wife, you do anything such as look at her again your hand comes off, got it?"

"Damon." She placed her hand on his arm but it did no difference as the man winced more.

"Got it?" he asked again and the man nodded, earning his much wanted realise. Before she left after Damon she mouthed the words _'I'm sorry' _with definite truth and the man nodded briefly.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked pulling his arm so he stopped walking and was now facing her.

"Because I didn't like the way he spoke to you and he looked at you like you were a piece of meat." He stressed.

"Damon it was words and a look, I'd understand if he'd groaped me but what he did could have easily been forgotten." She sighed. "Just come on, I'm tired and I just wanna sleep." She groaned Walking past him with the key. She opened the room and stripped into her underwear before getting into the bed waiting for Damon to be done in the shower to get rid of the gasoline stench. He came back with a towel around his waist and looked at Jessie who had her eyes closed.

"I know you're faking It." he chimed.

"I'm not faking it I'm trying to sleep, which is hard when you're not in bed by the way." She added with her eyes still closed and smiled when she felt him get under the covers next to her. (Without the towel might I add)

"Better?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"mmmhmm." She hummed into his chest. "Damon, really?!" she whined.

"It's not like I can help It." he winged back to her and she turned to face away from him.

"Well I'm going to sleep, I'm tired and I'm not gonna do that right now, your just gonna have to deal on your own." She told him clearly and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to Damon's kisses and light brushes of tickles.

"Time to go." She groaned loudly in protest at his words.

"No, couple more minutes." She said pulling him back onto the bed next to her as she snuggled closer to him feeling him now clothed with his previous attire and leather jacket.

"Nope. Come on." He lifted her into his arms and tried to set her down on her feet but she refused to hold her own weight and held him tightly. "Jessie." She didn't budge so he placed her back on the bed as she clinged onto his neck while he let out a frustrated sigh. "You're acting like a 5 year old."

"so." She moaned still not letting go.

"No, you wouldn't help me last night so no _lye-ins_. Get up. Come on." He lifted her up again and took her to the shower and placed her in it where he turned on the cold water and held the glass door shut.

"Damon! Come on! Let me out! It's cold!" she stood from the tiled floor and began banging on the glass door, now fully awake.

"Promise to get dressed?" he asked with a smug smile.

"YES! Just let me out." She cried out and he finally opened the shower door and turned it off and she stood shivering. "bastard." She spat out and he handed her a towel.

"I'll be in the car." he tried to kiss her but she turned her head in rejection so he settled for the cheek instead with a sigh.

* * *

She opened the car door and threw her wet underwear at him in anger.

"Hey! Augh, what? They're not even dirty anymore. These are no use to me." He threw them in the back seat and set off back home.

"Yeh, that's right I'm going commando you jerk!" she informed to him.

"Well you should get up in the morning."

"All I wanted was to sleep a little more there was no need to throw me in a freezing cold shower."

"But it was so amusing." He smirked.

* * *

"Augh…" he moaned.

"What?" she questioned with worry.

"Elena's here." He confirmed to her.

"Grill?"

"sure." Was how swift their conversation was when they finally got back to the boarding house.

"Wait, I need to change." He nodded simply and took her to her home where he waited in his car for her to get dressed. She quickly threw on some underwear and stepped into her high-waisted, black cuff, rolled up shorts and black tank top with a water melon print on front and finished with a simple pair of converse. **(Outfit link on my profile.)**

"Well don't you look tasty?"

"ha ha ha." She replied sarcastically. "I hope Jeremy's here I haven't spoke to him since I dropped my… shit!"

"Don't worry, I got it right here." He waggled it in front of her not taking his eyes off the road, not breaking his legendary coolness.

* * *

As they both made it to the grill Damon ordered a bourbon and briefly nodded to a man seated opposite them.

"Who was that?" she asked in curiosity.

"No idea." He smiled simply and she chuckled at his nonchalant act.

"Okay… well I'm gonna go catch up with Azz or find Jeremy." She stood from her stool and he held her arm before she could leave.

"Love you." He stated and she smiled before pulling her into a kiss before letting her leave.

"Jer!" she smiled widely as her brother rushed over to her and tightly embraced her in a hug.

"I've missed you. You owe me a night of beer and pizza with video games." She chuckled.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Ok. I'm gonna go raid the boarding house for Damon's bourbon, unless of course you can't take it?" I smiled smugly,

"Oh, I can take it." we both laughed and I jogged up to Damon.

"Can I have a bottle of bourbon?" I smiled sweetly and blinked my eyes a couple of times giving the cutest eyes I could master.

"Mmm," he pondered at my request. "I pretty sure that's illegal." Like he's so law-abiding.

"Please." I kissed his cheek, "pretty please?" I asked again kissing his neck this time.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Come on, you can have one from my place, I don't want anyone seeing me give you a bottle of strong alcohol of any sorts." He pulled her to the car where she texted Jeremy,

_-Meet you back home X -Jessie_

_-sure. You're the best jess. X –Jeremy_

* * *

"What you want bourbon for anyway?" he asked as they pulled up into the drive of the boarding house.

"Brother Sister bonding night. What you gonna do without me?" she chimed as she stepped out the car.

"drink." He smirked as they walked over to the many bottles of amber liquid grabbing on and handing it to her. "Here. I'm gonna drive you back I don't want Sheriff Forbes to stop you in the street or one of her little minions." She giggled and kissed him.

"Thank you." She smiled He hummed and kissed her again for a longer time and more passionately and groaned when she pulled away. "Let's go." He followed her out the door as they made their way to the Gilbert household.

* * *

"you gonna miss me?" she smirked and he pulled her into a kiss while it rained outside, in not time she was straddling him as his hands ran up her back to the clasp of her bra, _'Knock, knock'_ Jeremy's knuckles sounded against the window and stopped them from going further as she immediately sat up hitting her head on the roof of the car in result,

"Ouch. That hurt." She groaned.

"You ok?" both Damon and Jeremy asked at the same time, Jeremy's more muffled through the sheet of glass that parted them.

"Yeh. Bye." She kissed Damon again before running into the house with Jeremy and the bottle of alcohol under her top so Jenna wouldn't notice.

* * *

"You actually got some." He chuckled in shock and happiness as he held it when they got to his room.

"Well damon doesn't take too much persuasion." They sat on the bed and Jeremy handed her an Xbox remote before spinning the top off the bottle.

"So we got 'modern warfare 2' or… 'street fighter IV'" they both looked at each other and at the same time said, "'modern warfare'" Jeremy took a gulp of the alcohol and coughed a little. "Wow."

"Yeh Damon kinda buys the expensive, strong stuff." He handed the bottle back to her and she only made a little cringe face before it going down a treat.

"How can you take that without choking?" He laughed. "It's not healthy." She shook her head.

"You tell me big bro." she smiled over to him before selecting the two player mission.

"So how's things with you and Damon, I'm guessing good." He asked as he yelled at the screen a little.

"Yeh…yeh good." Not really caring for conversation as she concentrated on the game.

"Sex?"

"Amazing. How about the chick you met?"

"She's….cute but, I don't think… I wanna get into anything right, now." He said as he made his killings.

"Why not?" she asked. "Vickie?" she sighed and paused the game. "Look she left that sucks, so move the hell on." He nodded. "Just give it a go. What you got to lose?" she asked and they both turned back to the screen as she un-paused it.

Jess was good when it came to guys things, it's why she's so close to Tyler, Azz is the closest thing she's got to a_ girl-best-friend_. That's pretty much how the night went, talking about random things, devouring pizza, finishing off the bottle of bourbon in their hands and jumping through the Xbox games until they both fell asleep.

When jess was thirteen she joined boxing clubs and kickboxing, not to mention the odd martial arts lessons here and there. She didn't like how most girls were, she thought that if you show your weakness then people treat you as a little girl who doesn't know anything, like Caroline, she's just the _girly-girl_ who cares for nothing more than getting guys and what she's going to wear for the day. Guy's don't respect you if you show that you're nothing but a piece of ass. Despite the tough coat she wore, when it came to the small things like little romantic gestures it's another story… the story she has with Damon, passion, love, honesty and friendship. It's all she ever wanted.

* * *

**So i've had some posative comments from and laurizzle about the hole Jessie getting pregnant idea so i thought that not every person would be apretiative of the idea so i thought of doing a spin off when the time is right and write two seperate stories, this continuing as normal and the new where Jessie is pregnant.(take not the story that jessie will be pregnant n will probably not continue for long.) **

**im not sure if that makes sense? thoughts? if not then id happily clear it up :)**

** please review (don't need an account to review) or even PM me if you like or hated the chapter, i wont be offended if you don't like the chapter. last question, what do you think Bree knows Jessie to be? what is Jessie? **


	12. Unpleasantville

**First i'm gonna start with replying to a couple of reviews as per-usual, to NicoleR85, yes, i will update soon as the 6weeks are here, which means there will be a lot more chapters to be published now school's out :) and i have a little something in store for when Nicklause arrives ;) he is also one of my favorite characters, along with Enzo... ahh, i'm so thankful for my British accent that goes so well for the men of my country :) huge thanks to Taylorocks17 for your lovely review, it was lovely to hear that you like it so much and that you gave Damon and Jessie a 'ship' name! (Jamon):D interesting verdict about Stefan and Jessie, i'll see what i can do ;) and like i said on the previous chapter, i am thinking of continuing a story seperate to this one where Jessie is pregnant and it WILL happen later on in the story. Also, I don't expect Tyler to be gay at all, so sadly no, Tyler is not into Azz, but later in the story i dropped a hint for something you must look out for with Azz. I'm sorry for my little intro being a little long but its all to answer your questions and clear things up, so i wont keep you any longer... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up to someone shoving me to wake me up and making me groan in annoyance.

"JESS?!" I pulled the pillow over my head only for it to be ripped off me. "Get out I need to get dressed." I groaned.

"Stupid brother." I mumbled under my breath so he wouldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"nothing." I waved him off as I walked into my bedroom across the hall and flopped onto my bed. "ugh! Not happening." I said into the pillow hearing my phone ring.

"What?" I spat.

"_Well good morning to you too sweetie." _Damon answered sarcastically, as per usual.

"It would be if you were here with me."

"I am here." I turned to my bedroom door hearing a knock so I put the phone down. "Room service." I heard before he popped his head around my door. He smirked placing a grapefruit and orange juice onto the bedside table next to me before lying down next to me allowing me to cuddle closer to him.

"No freezing cold shower this morning?" I grumbled.

"Not much of a morning person are you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Jess! Come on!" Jeremy yelled upstairs to me.

"Tell them I'm ill." I begged Damon and he eyed me questionably before leaving and shooting back to me.

"You ok?" he questioned.

"Tired. Hold me." I said groggily and he happily did exactly that.

"So what'd you do last night?" he asked to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Video games, drew a little with Jeremy, ate pizza and we drank all the bourbon." I listed remembering as we got Elena to pay for the pizza, she didn't even have any, she's so dumb.

"No wonder you're tired. You draw?" he looked down at me and I nodded in response.

"Only a little. Not much of a passion though, I prefer painting." I noted to him, how can I be with someone who barely knows me? "We should go on a date." I announced as I leaned up a little from his chest.

"And where would I have the pleasure to accompany you Miss Gilbert?" he asked looking down at him and I smiled warmly.

"Is this what you were like back in the 1800's?" I asked sweetly.

"Mmm, well I was in the war for a while so-"

"You were in the war?" I asked in amusement.

"mmhmm." He hummed in reply.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Now you're even hotter." His hand moved from the small of her back don't to her ass where it rested.

"Really? You like a guy in uniform Hu?" he juggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

"Well I think it's hot that you used a gun and fought for our country in honour, it's sexy." She leaned up more and kissed him before he had the time to smirk and he pulled her closer to his body but he moaned in disappointment when she pulled from the kiss. "Do you miss it? Being human."

"You know I used to miss being human, now I can't think of anything more miserable in the world." He looked away as he said this but soon turned back to face her and sighed when she he watched her deep in thought.

"I hope your right. Damon when we went to Georgia, Bree said something…" she trailed off and he raised his brow.

"What's she say to you?" he questioned in worry.

"She said I'm a wound something. She stopped talking before you came back to the bar. She said she sensed me before I got there, my power." She sighed. "It's probably nothing but, I just thought I'd tell you."

"Jessie this is something, you can't just ignore it. Listen today I want you to go to Sheila Benet and I want you to ask her what Bree was talking about, if she can sense it then surely Sheila can too. I don't want anything bad to happen. If she said something about you, you hav-"his rant was cut off as Jessie began to talk,

"Damon calm down. I will ok? Just stop freaking about It." he sighed lightly moved her onto her side of the bed. "You in a mood with me now?" she asked annoyed as he stood up.

"No. I gotta go do something, I won't be long and ill text you soon, ok?" he kissed the top of her head and left before letting her get a word in.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

This is not good. I had always thought Jessie's blood smelt better and tasted more intoxicating than others but I just thought she had some kind of rare blood type, well technically she has. I raided a couple of Stefan's journals while he was at school, only to try and find anything on wound powers or whatever. I stopped realizing I wouldn't find anything in his journals so I decided to question Bonnie or Azz, who ever I see first.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I did exactly as Damon asked me to and visited Azz's grams. I didn't usually speak to her much unless I picked Azz up and I stayed for a cup of herbal tea sometimes. We get along but she's just not someone I see regularly. I knocked on the door and waited until it was answered. I stood patiently and anxiously until she opened the door. I needed to be careful on what I say because I didn't want to drop Azz or Bonnie in it about them telling me and Lena about them being witches.

"I was wondering when you were going to show." She informed me and a confused expression crossed over my face, I'm sure of it. She led me into the living room where we sat on the sofa with some herbal tea like always. "So tell me, did you find out about your powers yet?" yup, she knows.

"That's the thing, I have no idea what I am or what my powers are." I stressed worriedly and she placed a comforting hand on my knee.

"You are powerful, but it's nothing I can help you with." She shrugged it off and I placed the tea she had made for me onto the table. "Now would you like me to tell you what you are or would you like me to show you?"

"Tell me because I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"That's the beauty of it, you won't." She took an atheme from a bookcase that lay a short distance away from us and I gasped when she made a fine slice in her hand. "Focus, close your eyes. Trust me" and I did as she said still worried a little reluctant and worried as to what she was doing, "good. Now imagine the cut to be on your hand and not mine. Think of how it might feel against your skin, the feel of the athema slicing into your hand." I winced and immediately drew my eyes open to see a cut on my hand.

"Did you do this?" I asked not realising her wound was gone. She shook her head and held her hands out and I saw as the cut in her hand was completely gone. "What? Th-thi-this isn't ri-right!" I shook my head as I stared at the wound in fear.

"Honey this is a gift. Acknowledge it and use it to help the ones that you love if they ever get hurt. You don't have to transfer the wound to you, it can be anybody. If you're hurt you can transfer it to someone else, but you must be careful with this, you don't want it getting out of control" I nodded at the incredible information she'd just given me.

"So I'm what a walking talking voodoo doll?" I asked still a little freaked to be completely honest.

"you have the ability to self-inflict wounds and pain to anyone you desire without feeling it or becoming injured yourself, note that if no one is around then your power can be rendered useless. Try it." she handed gestured to my hand as she took a seat next to me.

"I won't do that to you." I stressed and she nodded.

"Then do it someone you know will be healed quickly." She hinted, she knew I knew about vampires, wow mouthful much? I nodded. "Close your eyes, send your pain to that person, imagine it on their body." I did as she asked and soon the wound was completely gone from my hand. I quickly picked up my phone and excused myself from Sheila's presence.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I rambled quickly,

"_What yeh I'm fine, how'd you know something happened to me? I did just get a cut from absolutely nothing which I'm kinda freaked about that I'm guessing you already knew." _

"Don't be, listen I'll explain later, just meet me at the grill." I put the phone down and picked up my bag from the floor.

"Did it work?" a voice sounded behind me and I turned to face the wise woman before me and nodded.

"Yeh. I just- what if I can't control it and I end up with everyone's wounds?" I laughed nervously and she took my hand in hers.

"You won't. Come back to me whenever you get worried and I'll help you. Soon you won't even need to imagine anything, I'll help you gain control." I nodded and hugged her tightly,

"Thank you." I breathed and she patted my back.

"No problem, you need anything at all, I'm here." I nodded again as we pulled from the hug and I went to go meet Damon at the grill.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"What do you want from me?" the little witch replied sternly looking bored of the conversation already.

"I think we need a fresh start." I smiled down at her but it didn't faze her.

"You tried to kill Me." she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?" I asked sweetly.

"You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?" cocky comment there Benet, not wise.

"You wouldn't want to break Jessie's heart now would you?" I challenged and she gave no answer, Just as I thought.

"Just stay the hell away from me." she sat back and a guy showed up next to us.

"Everything ok over here?" he interfered.

"Yeah, we're fine." I replied, this is none of his business.

"I wasn't talkin' to you." I looked back and forth between the two and walked away defeated unfortunately. I guess Azz would help me I have a better chance with him, he's gay not to mention that Jess is his best friend too.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As soon as I walked into the grill I watched Damon walk from Bonnie and Ben, the guy from behind the bar. All of a sudden my phone began to ring and I picked it up after looking at the caller ID,

"_Where the hell have you been?!"_ I heard a scream come from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, my god Azz, I'm so sorry. I went on a road trip with Damon and-"

"_And you forgot to tell me? Shopping tonight for the decade dance tomorrow night."_ He put the phone down and I turned ad hit a very hard chest that I know to be no other than Damon's. His hands steadied me as I wobbled a little on my feet.

"Sorry. So what'd Sheila say?" he urged.

"Um, hi to you to." I sighed as he bowed his head a little. "We may need to go to the boarding house to talk." He nodded and grabbed my hand before pulling me to the car quickly, but gently.

* * *

I explained all about the crazy power shit to them as we sat in the parlour.

"Wait your saying you're a living voodoo doll?" Is all Stefan asked as me and Damon sat opposite him.

"Yup. Watch, this might sting a little." I picked up a letter opener from the table in front of us that sat in the parlour and held it to my hand.

"Jessie what are y-"Damon asked in concern and tried to take the silver opener from me but I cut him off and held the letter opener form his reach.

"Just trust me." I sliced open my hand and closed my eyes and focused like Sheila told me to.

"ouch." Stefan winged a little and Damon held my hand out to inspect it.

"It's gone." He looked at me in amazement.

"And you couldn't have done this to him? It takes longer for me to heal." He motioned towards Damon.

"I know, I'm sorry but I did to Damon earlier." I turned to Damon and gave him a 'sorry' face which includes big eyes and all sincerity.

"That's what that was?" he looked down at his hand an clutched it before releasing it, looking baffled.

"Well I needed someone who could handle it and is tough and strong…" I flattered sweetly.

"Flattery, I like it." he leaned down and kissed me until Stefan spoke up.

"Guys, can we please stay on topic here?" I nodded to his request. "Good. Jessie I think you should go tell Elena and I think she needs to talk to you too." I nodded and kissed Damon one last time before leaving.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"This is big damon." I sighed and stood before heading straight for the bourbon as soon as his mouth opened.

"You don't think I know that. I'm happy that she can defend herself actually." I shrugged.

"I'm just saying, it's a good job Sheila Benet is helping her otherwise she could end up with every injury that lies on a person in this town." I gave no response I just gave a small smile before downing my drink knowing he's right.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I sat at home after just talking to Elena 20 minutes ago. It came a surprise to me but in a way, I knew that something deep down didn't connect us in that '_sisterly-bond'_ way. I didn't tell Elena about my weird new discovery, now's not the right time. I was pulled out of thought when the doorbell rang and then Azz came strolling in with a huge grin as he pushed Elena out of his way making her stumble. He embraced me in a hug and I'm pretty sure my head almost popped off.

"God, I've missed you. I've had no one to dress up!" he yelled and pulled away. "Let's go! Bye Lena." He yelled pulling me out of the door and I gave Elena a sorry look before blowing her a kiss.

* * *

"And you're dealing?" Azz asked after I just explained that Elena is adopted.

"Well, yeh. Maybe it explains why were never so close, you know?" he nodded and held out a dress that looked like what sandie would wear from grease. "Defiantly not! Can't I go rockabilly or something?" I asked holding out a blue dress with red roses and an open back.

"Too tacky." He shook his head and handed me a red ¾ sleeve jumper along with a pair of tweed, black and white Balmain pants.**(outfit link on my profile!)** I nodded looking at it and noticing it's something I would be obliged to wear. "What about you Hu?" I asked from inside the fitting rooms.

"Well I was thinking a kind of nerdy look, or something like that." I nodded at his idea, knowing he couldn't see me. I walked out in the little clothing and he clapped, "perfect!" I jumped at his loud voice as he ran over to a pair of red, suede, court shoes and some typical red cat eye glasses. "Here try it with these. I'm thinking maybe _'Veronica lake waves' _for your hair?" I nodded at his opinion. Wow I looked great! Very 50's I must say.

"Ok, sure." I grinned happy with the idea.

I thought it best not to tell azz about me being a _'wound transferor'_ or whatever it is that I am. I wonder how he'd react. I haven't learnt that much about it yet but Sheila said she'd help me and for that I'm entirely grateful to her.

* * *

We sat in the grill for a little while and ate until Tyler unexpectedly came and sat next to me as we finished talking about all the latest news from school, which still about how much of a slut Jessica James is, not a surprise.

"Hey!" he shouted and sat next to me and gave me a side hug.

"Hey, how's everything?" I turned my attention the Lockwood boy next to me, Lockwood boy is something I've always called him as a little joke.

"Fine. Although my dad's still being a dick." He chuckled. "Missed you." He smiled.

"Missed you too." I replied simply with a smile to match his. "So what you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much. I've drew some more, hung with matt and Azz, nothing out of the norm." He shrugged.

"Aren't you two fun?" I grumbled.

"Well there weren't much to do while you were gone, taking the fun with you." I chuckled at Azz's response, I was always the one to make ideas of what to do in the weekends for us all.

"So any new girls on the scene?" I nudged Tyler and winked at him and he laughed at my actions.

"No, still waiting for my chance with you." He flirted and I rolled my eyes before hitting his arm making him rub it a little.

"I hate to say it, but I'm going to leave the two of you unfortunately. You gonna be able to catch a lift off Tyler?" I asked azz and they both nodded.

"What why?" Tyler asked in annoyance.

"Cause I've got to go get some clothes and everything for tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the night at the boarding house."

"Remind me to give Damon an earful of taking you from us." Azz retorted and I laughed lightly before waving to them.

"Bye guys." I left smiling hearing them shout a couple _'bye's'_ and _'love you's'_

* * *

I drove home to grab some underwear and clothes for tomorrow, I didn't bother with pyjamas, I don't really wear them when I'm with Damon anyway, I mostly slept in my underwear around him.

"Hey stef, Damon here?" I asked as soon as I walked into the boarding house.

"Umm, yeh h-"

"Ok tell him I'm upstairs." I ran up to Damons room where I spent most of the time in the house other than the parlour.

"Umm, sure." I heard him shout but I didn't pay too much attention.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I was reading peacefully until Jessie came walking in without a care. She's so beautiful and I admire everything about her, her positive thinking, her confidence, the way she fells comfortable enough to do what she likes her. What am I doing? I can't think these things, I'm dating her sister! I quickly walked into the basement where Damon was sucking on a blood bag,

"Jessie's here." I notified and he looked up at me with a smug smirk.

"If you wanted some just ask." He tilted the bag towards me but the blood wasn't the only thing in this house I wanted. I walked from Damon and continued to read, not like it took my mind off her though.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I knew Jessie was here, how could I not notice the incredible scent of her enticing blood? I walked to where she was most likely to be and sure enough she was on her phone as she lay in my bed.

"I'm guessing were here tonight?" I gestured towards her bag and she nodded. I laid myself next to her and put my hands behind my head as I watched her amuse herself with her phone.

"You need a TV in here." She turned to face me.

"We watch TV at your place, this room is strictly for sex and sleeping. But if a TV will make you happy." I shrugged and she smiled brightly before kissing me. I get so lost in her kisses, it's like a wave of energy surges through my body making me long for more. I moaned when she pulled away, lately she always seems to do this.

"No, no, no." I groaned at her pausing our passionate kiss. "Why'd you stop?" she removed her top and I smirked as she grinned. This I don't mind stopping for. We continued to kiss as she sat herself on top of me where I began to feel myself harden. I sat myself up and continued to kiss her while I ripped my shirt off.

"feisty." She smiled through our kiss and I shushed her as I moved us so I was now on top.

I tugged on her jeans so they were now exposing some dark-blue, like always, lace panties that matched her bra and I smirked. She helped me pull off her jeans and I kissed up her abdomen and up to her breasts that were shielded by the thin layer of laced material. Her fingers tangled in my hair as I kissed over her breasts and a moan escaped her lips while my hands moved to the clasp of her bra finally removing the sexy fabric.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

Almost three times a day I hear the sound of their crazy sex antics. I should get out the house but I don't, I wait for Jessie to come down the stairs in nothing but an over-sized shirt and underwear. She's truly breath-taking. After an hour she finally comes down for a drink.

"Shit! Sorry I didn't know you were down here." She laughed awkwardly and smiled as she moved to the kitchen.

"It's no problem." I smile to her as she placed herself on one of the island stools.

"I'm sorry by the way. I know we can be loud and you have sensitive… hearing." she cleared her throat awkwardly and I looked to the ground to try and hide my smile.

"We go through this every time, it's ok jess. You need me to do you anything to eat?" she smiled warmly to me and she nodded her head.

"Sandwich if you don't mind would be great." she grinned and I nodded happily and begun on her sandwich.

"So what you been up to today?"

"Well, I brought my outfit for the decade dance tomorrow night. It actually suits me." she giggled her perfect, infectious giggle that made even me want to laugh. "What about you? You enjoy the 50's?" she asked me as she took another sip of her water and I thought back to what it was like back then.

"It was a fun time. It was nothing like grease I'm sorry to say, no musicals started in the middle of lesson." She tusked and shook her head,

"See that's just disappointing." I laughed as she pointed her finger at me before I slid the sandwich over to her. "thanks." She smiled again before taking a small bite. "Wow, this ish amashingue." (this is amazing.) She said with a full mouth.

"Well, I guess it's my Italian roots coming out to play." I boasted and her eyes widened.

"You're Italian." She looked at me in amazement.

"Partially." I nodded and my stomach dropped as Damon came to spoil the only time I really get to know Jessie, thankfully he was wearing some sweats.

"mmm." He put his arms around her waist and she held the sandwich out for him to take a bite. "I see saint Stefan's been boasting about our Italian roots if he made you a sandwich."

"He wasn't boasting." She defended me and it made me smile warmly. I know I should be happy for Damon, but he fails to realize he wasn't the only one who had strong feelings for Eliza too, and even Jessie. He kissed her neck and pulled away from her before his fangs let loose.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." He kissed her again before leaving.

"You gonna take Elena to the dance tomorrow?" she asked as she finished her first half of the sandwich.

"Umm, yeh I suppose I am." I smiled with a nod before Damon came back into the room with the smallest amount of blood on the corner of his mouth.

"And I'm guessing Damon's taking you?" I asked and Jessie turned around only now noticing his presence.

"I am." he stated before getting a little confused, "Where am I taking you?" he asked turning to face to her.

"The 50's decade dance. You're so sloppy." She noted to him and glided her thumb past his part of the mouth that held the spot of blood and he so predictably licked it from her thumb making me all the more uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go to bed, get some rest." I stated and Jessie gave me a warm smile.

"Have a nice sleep stef." I smiled back at her before leaving the kitchen and honestly listening in on their conversation.

"_Why're you so nice to him?" _Damon scoffed and I heard her sigh.

"_Because Damon, I don't have to hate him like you do. I consider him a friend and he's practically my brother." _It was my turn to sigh, I knew she didn't see me more than that but it warmed to know she cares. I left them to their privacy for my own bed.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I know Damon acts like he hates Stefan, but the truth is, deep down he still loves him because it's his brother. I decided to change the subject,

"So you're Italian." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he nodded. "Well maybe that could be our date. Show me how good of a cook you are." I smiled and he kissed my hand.

"If that's what you wish then it shall come true." I giggled at his gentleman behaviour as he picked the now empty plate from in front of me and placed it in the sink. "What were your plans before you decided to join me as a vampire?" he asked me and it stunned me for him to ask such a question.

"Well, I guess to travel, meet someone I'd fall in love with along my journey, eventually get married and return to mystic falls." I listed and I saw interest in his eyes as he stalked closer to me. "What about you?" I asked tilting my head upwards as he stood in front of me.

"Like every man's expectations of life in the 1800's." he shrugged.

"Which is?" I urged for him to tell me.

"Marry with a beautiful wife and have maybe two kids, success." He played with a piece of my hair and finally met my gaze. I felt terrible for him, I know he was most likely to Mary Eliza, and not to mention she was pregnant and he would undoubtedly become successful with a little help of his farther.

"I'm sorry." I breathed and he looked at me in question. "I know you almost had all of that and-"

"Jessie, that was when I was human, now all I want is you." He smiled at me before bringing his lips to mine.

"I'm gonna go take a shower while you change the sheets." I pointed at him and he immediately groaned.

"What? Why can't we just sleep in one of the guest rooms?"

"Because it's lazy. And I want to be in your room." I added the last part and he smirked. "Don't do that?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Do what? Look at my incredibly sexy girlfriend who is stood in front of me in nothing but _my_ shirt and sexy panties?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes and again he smirked.

"That. What is your deal with smirking? I Mean seriously?" he smiled and pulled me closer to him so I was now in between his legs.

"All part of my irresistible charm?" he chimed and kissed me deeply.

"Come on?" I moved away from him and pulled him back to the bedroom after making a short stop down the hall to get spare sheets and hand them to him.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was in the shower for less than 2minutes, feeling Damon's arms snake around my waist and his head buried its self into my neck as his berthing on my neck relaxed me.

"You're supposed to be making the bed." I told him as I turned around to face him.

"Already done." He said simply before kissing me again. I hummed in pleasure as he kissed down my neck to my chest. Again we had sex, and I had a quick wash after, well that's what I usually do. Instead I found myself being carried to the bed where I lay breathlessly on the clean, expensive sheets.

"I may be bruised." I groaned and he chuckled.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"That was the best sex I've ever had." I replied honestly and incredibly breathless myself. It's unbelievable the amount of women I've had and never had sex like that, I didn't even need a bed.

"Yeh, thanks for nearly killing me in the process." She breathed before turning her head to me.

"You're welcome." I grinned lightly and kissed her shoulder, I didn't quite have the energy to lean across to her lips. It wasn't long before she fell to sleep and I regained the energy to cover her in the soft sheet and settling myself down with my arms around her tightly as usual.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the door and grumbled as I tightened my arms around Jessie in protest, even though the person behind the door could see my disapproval. Hearing another knock on the door I decided to answer, maybe then it'd shut up.

"Who is it?" I groaned again and Elena walked in.

"Is Jessie in-"she stopped when she noticed Jessie asleep and I shushed her, _"Tell her I'll see her later at home." _she whispered and I nodded before resting my chin back on Jessie's shoulder before closing my eyes.

"Shut the door on your way out." I ordered, keeping my eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now." I chuckled as she sighed.

"Damn your vampire hearing. I'm a terrible sister, I shouldn't avoid her." I hugged her tighter to my chest and she turned her head to me. "Am I being horrible? I should be spending more time with her shouldn't I?" she asked with concern and I kissed her head.

"You're not a horrible person. It's bound to be a little weird just finding out she's adopted." I reassured her and she nodded before pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

The day went pretty fast and before I knew it I was sitting on my bed with Azz as he did my hair into 'Veronica lake waves'.

"Hey, I came by the boarding house earlier but you were sleeping." Elena walked in. "wow, you look amazing." I smiled at her and got off the bed just as Azz finished my hair.

"Thanks, you look good too." I kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I've been with Damon a lot lately-"

"Jess, its fine. I know it's weird but you'll always be my sister and I'll always love you." I took a deep breath, I still have problems saying those words but I have to get over it, it's been a year.

"I love you too big sis." I smiled as she grinned widely, little freaky I must admit.

"What? Oh my god jess! I love you too." She screamed before squeezing me in a breathless hug until thankful Azz cam to pull her off me.

"No messing up my master piece, I still have to do her makeup but still." He shimmied his hands over my face in demonstration and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeh, makeup then Damon's picking me up. Azz's going early to catch up with Caroline and Bonnie." Elena and Azz nodded.

"Ok, Stefan's coming in a little while." I nodded to her before she left.

"Ok, let's get this done." I sat in front of the mirror and he smiled as he begun on my cat eyes while I applied some red lipstick. Before I knew it he was done and left to go find Bonnie and Caroline, as they were already there.

* * *

"JESS!" I heard Elena scream from her room and I went racing into her room where she stood, freaked out. Thank god I wasn't in my heals just yet.

"What, what is it?" she pointed to the gilbert device and it seemed to be going off the rails like crazy.

"It's freaking me out." She panicked and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Just let's go downstairs and call Stefan. Ok? She nodded and we both made our way downstairs into the living room.

'_Stefan's phone. How may help you?'_

"Where is he?" she spat through the phone. So she's talking to Damon. I rolled my eyes.

'_He's on his way to you, Forgot his phone.'_

"Thank god." She sighed with relief. "This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." She added to him and put her thumbs up to me. Finally, a little more civilization.

'_You're welcome. Hey is Jessie ready yet?'_ and Elena said yes to his question, leaving me to wonder what they were talking about. _'Tell her I'll be there in literally a minute'._

'Ok.' She nodded and put the phone down.

"Damon said he'll be her in a minute." I nodded and all of a sudden a vampire jumped from the ceiling and everything got chaotic after that. He made a move to imbed his fangs into Elena's neck and I picked up the closet thing next to me (a vase) and smashed it off the ass-holes head, but it didn't faze him. Thankfully Stefan arrived just in time to throw him off Elena and before I knew it he was gone, out the front door surprisingly. I watched as she clung onto Stefan in fear and I rubbed her back.

"I'll go get you some water." She nodded against his chest and I did exactly that while they sat down.

* * *

"How did he get in?" Damon asked as he paced cross the living room before sitting on the arm of my chair and placing his hand on my back.

"He was invited in." Elena said still a little shaky.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan and I informed at the same time and we looked at each other for a second.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked. _'Well no, dughh!'_

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." I smiled over to Elena for her comment.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked, how the hell is he supposed to know?

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." He added to Stefan who sat next to Elena, a little further away than usual.

"You think there's more than one?" I turned my attention to Damon just as Elena asked her question.

"We don't know." He shrugged.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan stated clearly.

"Then we go get him tonight. Until that bastards dead, Jessie is staying at our place." He informed and I looked at him with a glare.

"I can handle myself, besides he wants Elena." I shrugged and she shot me a look. "No offence." I added but he ignored my comment completely.

"You up for it?" he looked over to Elena.

"What do I have to do?" she asked fearlessly but she was crapping herself, I could tell.

"Just do what we were going to do originally, Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, I'll take Jessie, and we'll see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan shook his head in protest.

"Till' we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in It." he shot back to his younger brother.

"It's worth a shot. What other opportunity will we have after tonight?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do it. I'll be with the three of you, even though jess' just human she can fight like hell. I'll be safe." She agreed and rubbed Stefan's hand and both Stefan and Damon looked at me, just now noticing I didn't tell her about my _'powers'._

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Having fun?" Elena asked both Bonnie and Caroline who stood with Azz as they chatted.

"No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline motioned towards her outfit.

"What's damon doing here?" Bonnie asked looking over at him as he stood with Jess.

"He came with Jess. Look I know you don't like him, and things… happened, but just try and tolerate him for Jess? I know I do." Azz stated.

"No, you tolerate him for Jess and the fact you think he's hot." Bonnie added.

"I promise. He'll behave." Elena swore even though it wasn't her place to reassure them.

"So what is this, like, the four of you now, the gilbert sisters and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked obviously jealous.

"If I'm gonna be with Stefan and be jess' sister, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena explained.

"There's a thought." Caroline chirped.

"Mm. I'll help." Bonnie interjected before leaving after Azz headed over to his old _'friend'_ Billy.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I watched with Damon and Stefan as all the other students danced to probably the worst song of the 50's while we scanned the room for the bastard who tried to kill my big sister.

"Care to dance?" he smiled at me and I shook my head. "Have I told you how hot you look tonight?" I shook my head again, not giving him attention, which I should have known would faze him. "Ok spill, what's wrong?" he turned me to face him.

"They're talking about you." I sighed. "Go ask them to dance." I ordered and wandered over to them with a groan.

I watched as they both turned him down and I walked over to him with Stefan and Elena who had joined me just a moment before.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked and I stood next to Damon who put his arm over my shoulders.

"I don't know." Damon replied simply.

"What'd you say to 'em?" Stefan asked with a smug smile.

"I was perfectly polite." I kicked him in the shin and he looked down at me and I motioned towards Elena. "Elena Would you like to dance?" he took the hint.

"I would love to." Damon smiled over to Stefan and my smile had dropped just as she turned to Stefan, "May I have is dance?" I breathed a pissed off sigh as they both moved to the dance floor.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes and pulled him to the dance floor. "So tell me, what was it like in the 50's?" I asked to try and take my mind off everything else.

"I wasn't particularly a fan of the fifty's, I wasn't around much." I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks for shedding light on this evening." I smiled and he chuckled.

"If you could have lived in any decade, what would it be?" he asked and I smiled.

"Is that even a question? Roaring twenties!" I smiled and he chuckled again. "What would yours be?"

"Well the 80's were way better than the 90's, by far, but I would also go with the twenties." I laughed.

"How convenient." I smiled up to him.

"Honestly, burlesque, the more than fun Charleston dance, which I mastered to perfection and of course the jazz. Let's not forget Cars also gave young people the freedom to go where they pleased and do what they wanted, which some called 'bedrooms on wheels'." He listed and I laughed.

"Bedroom's on wheels?" he nodded. "wow." I smiled and a fast song came on.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tyler stood next to us and I smiled over to him. Damon hesitated a little and I kissed his cheek before her agreed.

"I'll be by the _punch_." He looked over Tyler as he said the word punch which made me a little uneasy. Never the less I danced with Tyler until the next song and I laughed all the way as he attempted to do some fifty's moves, some of which failed completely. I jogged over to Damon just as left.

"What was that about?" He looked down to me and put his arm around my waist.

"He was asking a lot of questions, I don't like him, there's something off about him." I scoffed,

"Not every ones out to get you Damon. I'm gonna go get us a drink, I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek before leaving him again.

* * *

"Was that the girl you been hanging out with?" I asked to Jeremy and he nodded.

"Yeh, she's being weird though." He handed me a drink of punch.

"Oh?" I sort of asked.

"Yeh, she wants to borrow Jonathan gilbert's journal and freaked when I said I borrowed it to instead." I stiffened. What's with this journal? "Hey, you ok?" I broke from thought and smiled at him.

"Yeh, can I have another, for damon?" he nodded and handed me one. "Thanks, I'll see you later?" I asked and kissed his cheek before moving back to Damon.

"See him yet?" I asked and he shook his head. I sighed again, something I seem to be doing a lot lately. He turned me away from him and began to rub my shoulders a little.

"_Just loosen up a little, relax."_ He whispered down to me.

"How can I relax when there's _vampire_ out to get my sister?" he kissed my neck and turned me back to face him, just as a more upbeat song came on.

"Come on, let's dance grumpy-grumperson!" I laughed as he pulled me to the dance floor and he begun to spin me around until I got a little dizzy and a less frantic song came on. He did a pathetic dance as he pulled me a long in and almost ballroom fashion that just made me laugh at his serious face.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"We really can't take them anywhere can we?" Elena giggled and watched as Damon and he sister dance across the floor.

"Uh, no." he shook his head with a smile until Elena's dropped.

"Stefan, The back corner." She urged.

"Get damon." He ordered before going after the guy in the hoodie that Elena had recognised.

* * *

"Damon!" Stefan shouted as he came to find his brother and Jessie still dancing and laughing.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked in concern and Jess' eyebrows knotted together.

"He tricked me, he has Elena." Jess' eyes widened in her new discovery and they rushed to find Elena, Stefan using his speed while Damon and Jessie followed.

* * *

"Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. Just wanna talk." Damon said holding his hands up in defence with half of a wooden mop in his hand that Elena had snapped while Stefan held the other. But the vampire sped over to Jessie, who was making her way over to Elena, making damon growl and speed over to him where Stefan staked him in the stomach before he could do anything more.

"Now you feel like talking'?" Stefan questioned as the vampire fell to his knees in pain.

"Screw you." He spat back earning him more pain as Stefan twisted the pole more into the vampire's stomach while he let out a groan.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan interrogated.

"Cause its fun."

"What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine."

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked in confusion.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me. Well before she found out about you and Eliza here, she had fun with others too, you know." Damon looked down to Jessie who had stiffened at the vampires misleading sights. Obviously he hadn't got the memo of Kathrine killing Eliza. Damon pushed Stefan out of the way and pushed the _hand-made-stake_ closer to the Vampires heart,

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" he asked as he crouched down.

"No." again Damon twisted the stake further, earning a loud groan of pain. "The grimoire." He breathed out in pain.

"Where is it?" again the sharp wooden stick was pierced into the vampires body, ripping through the layers of cartilage.

"Check the journal." He gasped a breath of air before continuing, "The journal. Jonathan gilbert's." he fessed up in fear.

"Who else is working with you?" Damon stood up and looked over to Jessie who stood emotionlessly. Hearing the open of a door Anna, who was unknown to be there by them, rushed off out of the hall before her identification was revealed.

"Who else is there?" Stefan asked.

"No. You're gonna have to kill Me." easily done. Stefan removed the wood before baring it into the vampire's heart. The vampire gurgled until he turned grey with death and fell back onto the floor while Elena gasped, however this did not phase Jessie as she comforted her sister.

"What do we-how are you gonna find the others now?" she asked with a shaky breath pulling herself from Jessie's hold.

"He had to die." Damon stated and put his hand on Jessie's back.

"But-"she tried to protest but they weren't having any of it,

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan said coldly.

"Go. I got this." Stefan said as they all turned to see Alaric walk by after they heard a loud clunk sound, Damon complied and rushed off to go question the person.

"Jess, you ok? You ok a little… out of it." Stefan asked from where he stood with Elena in his arms.

"He thought I was her. He knew Elena wasn't Kathrine but he failed to notice I wasn't her." she voiced before moving to the only available exit. "Tell damon I've gone home."

"But there's another out there Jess, you shouldn't go alone." Elena said to her young sister who stood in the doorway and turned to face them. She took a pencil from the floor next to her and stabbed herself in the hand, closing her eyes for a brief moment of pain and concentration, and projected it back to Stefan who winced a little.

"I'll be fine." she walked off and left Elena and Stefan baffled beyond belief, as she didn't tell Elena of her new found power just yet.

* * *

"There's no way that idiot was working alone." Damon said as his brother stood opposite him.

"You are." Damon shot Stefan a sarcastic smile before his brother continued. "So the grimoire that was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell and possibly find information about Jessie's power. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is." Stefan clicked on as he came to stand closer to his brother.

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." He breathed.

"My offer still stands." Stefan reminded.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt."

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, You get what you need from Kathrine, you kill her, And the other 26 vampires die." Stefan knew there was more to killing Kathrine than just killing her, Damon wanted answers, and he wanted to know if Eliza was truly pregnant. Damon couldn't just go by Kathrine's word anymore, Stefan new that much.

"If I agree?"

"I'll help you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your brother."

"No, that's not gonna cut it." They debated.

"Because I want you gone. And I know you're gonna take Jessie with you if you leave, no doubt." Damon studied his brother for a while before thinking over why he wants him and Jessie gone, he couldn't bare being around Jessie when Damon knows that Stefan loved_ her_ too.

"Ok." He agreed. "But on one condition, you admit it." Damon added and his brother's eyebrows drew together.

"Admit what?" he asked shaking his head.

"That you love Elena but have feelings for Jessie you know you shouldn't have." Stefan took a deep breath in before releasing it.

"Fine, I... I feel _something_ for Jessie." Damon nodded, satisfied at his little brother's statement and they left with Elena to go back to the Gilbert house.

* * *

As soon as they arrived Damon rushed to Jessie room where she lay on her bed and turned her head after feeling him lye down next to her.

"You…" damon paused, searching for the right word. "Stabbed… Stefan in the hand, without actually stabbing him, again." She sighed but he didn't mind it, if anything he was thankful, his brother deserved it. Stefan needs to learn to be happy with what he's got and stop trying to take Damon's place in everything. "Thank you." He chuckled and pulled Jessie closer to his chest.

"I didn't hurt him too much did I? I hope he doesn't hate me for it." She looked up at him.

"No believe me, far from hate. I'm proud of you for using your _'power'_." he smiled down at her and kissed her head.

* * *

"Well Jessie's asleep." Damon sighed as he slumped on the couch before putting his feet up and his hands behind his head, "I'm staying here tonight, if you don't mind." Elena eyed him questioningly a tilted her head, "your right, I don't care if you mind or not." He shrugged as Elena and Stefan sat cuddled up on the sofa.

"Stefan told me about what happened with Jess and Stefan earlier at the school, I can't believe It." she breathed.

"Well believe it, she's better than you." Stefan glared him in anger, but he knew deep down, it was true.

Whatever makes Elena look like Kathrine, Jessie has it too, and Jess has a power which indeed makes her better than Elena. Long, blonde, shiny, enchanting (almost white) hair compared to chocolate brown. Bright, icy blue, glistening eyes compared to dull yet sparkly eyes. Both incredibly beautiful, but Jessie's beauty seemed to sand out more to Elena's without a doubt. Jess was something to seen from a child's eyes as a real-life princess, no matter how much she hated being called it, it was the perfect description.

* * *

**So that's that chapter over and i will say i enjoyed writing for this chapter :) so we had a little thing with Stefan admitting his feelings about Jessie to Damon there :O what'd you guys think? was it good, bad? let me know in a PM or review, you don't need an account to review. your reviews keep this story going so please, keep em' coming! :D. I will also remind you about the next 6 weeks and how there will hopefully be even more chapters to come than usual :D. last question, did you spot the hint i dropped about Azz? *nudge,nudge,wink,wink* thanks for reading, you guys are awesome and please don't forget to check my profile for the link to Jessie's 50's outfit ! :)**


	13. Children of the damned

**So the first part of this chapter has little sex but is still erotic so if you're not too sure if you want to read it just go ahead and skip to the next line break where it continues right after.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning still in a little…pain and tingly, so no sex for Damon this morning, but I know something else he'd be grateful for. It doesn't take me much to get him going,

"Why are you always the first to be awake?" I immediately climb on top of him and brush my hands against his chest earning a satisfied hum.

"Because, who else is going to give you those dreams?" He asks like it's a completely obvious answer and I smirk.

"I think I may need to show you how grateful I really am." I answer seductively.

Like I said, I doesn't take me a lot to turn Damon on. I slide down his body giving his gentle kisses as I go and finally kissing the head of his huge cock, and just from that I get a small moan. I lick up his length lightly before gently running my tongue along the underline of his head, then I simply place my mouth over his cock and slightly graze my teeth as I move back up again. I feel Damon's hand come to my hair and his grasp tighten when I finally place my mouth fully over him and begin to move slowly up and down his length. I push his hips back down as he thrusts up a little, he can be incredibly impatient sometimes. I begin to move at a faster pace and he groans loudly as I move my tongue in circular motions as I move my mouth up and down,

"Jesus Christ jess." He moaned much to my satisfaction and I glide my hands up his abdomen and over his abs, feeling his body tense I decide to pick up the pace earning more moans as I continue the motions until his body finally relieves of all tension and becomes more relaxed. I push myself up to his mouth and kiss him, allowing him to taste his own juices. I pull back only to be pulled back into another, harder kiss.

Suddenly were flipped over and Damons hand begins to massage my breasts before moving down my body and I hold his hand still just above my abdomen,

* * *

"Wait, I'm still a little…" I searched for the word until Damon came up with on off his own,

"bruised." He smirked down at me.

"Don't be cocky, be grateful. Let's called it an IOU." I smirk back and he rests his head on my stomach as his breathing begins to even out and I run my hands through his hair, which I know relaxes him, as his one hand lies on my hip and the other on my waist.

"Ok, I _owe_ you." He kisses my stomach before resting his head back down.

"Get up." I nudged him a little and he groans in protest. "I need a shower and then to go see Elena. I haven't spoken to her since the decade dance, because you've locked my up in your room." He lifted his head up and pouted slightly,

"Wait, you don't know?" I looked at him questionably, "Elena stayed her last night. Speaking of which, I need to take a shower too actually." He got up and pulled me with him to where we both showered together although Damon was evidently faster than me and by the time I was out damon was fully clothed and about to leave the room.

"Wait, were you going?" I asked as I stood in my towel and he turned to face me.

"To go talk to Stefan and Elena." He turned back around after kissing me lightly.

"Don't you dare wake them up." I warned and I began to walk after him as he turned to face me.

"You can't stop me because you're still in your towel." He taped my nose as if I were a 5 year old and I glared at him. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." he smiled and walked off.

"Damon! Don't disturb them!" he completely ignored me and walked off. "shit." I mumbled under my breath and decided to run after him, I don't care if I'm naked or not, he's invading their privacy.

"Damon!" I walked into the room seeing Elena and Stefan cosy-ied up in bed while Damon said something about '_if I haven't seen something before I throw a dollar at it'_. "So charming. Sorry guys. I told him not to disturb you but…" I shrugged and the nodded.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

As soon as Jessie ran into the room I just a towel wrapped around her torso my heart skipped. I shouldn't feel that way, her sister who I slept with just last night is in my arms.

"So what, they walked in on us actually in the middle of sex before." He shrugged at her and then turned back to me, "Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss." Seriously? Now he wants to talk about this?

"And it has to be right now?" I asked point at issue. What's wrong with him?

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal." He added.

"Except me." Jessie smiled from where she stood.

"Except Jessie. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the Grimoire to open the tomb spell. First things first- since you are Elena _Gilbert_, you're on journal duty." Damon informed and put an arm around Jessie's waist before smirking down to her.

"Since when am I helping? Why can't Jessie get the journal?" she asked shaking her head.

"Because Jessie so _supportively_ said she doesn't want to help me get into the tomb." He looked over to Jessie who gave him a sarcastic smile. "Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I told her and looked back to Jessie who shot me a small smile.

"I'll look for it tonight." Elena groaned and threw the covers over her head.

"Good." Damon Mumbled and I looked at him with a little confusion,

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the Grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? In lieu of any other options."

"Ok, what exactly is a Grimoire, anyway?" Elena asked suddenly propping herself up on her elbows.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon crossed his arms and Jessie sat on the end of my bed, I suddenly felt tense and nervous.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work." I explained doing my best to hide my tense state.

"Yeah. Cookbook." he summed up for everyone.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are." I added and looked over to Jessie who was twisting the sheet in her hands. "Not to mention he thought Jessie was Eliza."

"Yeh, which I'm not." She mumbled and I'm pretty sure only Damon and I heard.

"Which means Jessie is not safe and needs to stay with me, and I don't like that disadvantage," Jessie rolled her eyes at his statement. He clapped his hands twice before pulling Jessie up in his arms, careful not to let the towel drop '_unfortunately. Wait? I didn't just think that did me?'_ "So chop, chop. You know, I really like this whole manage-threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it."

"Gross, she's my sister. Sorry for disturbing your morning you two." She apologised and elbowed Damon.

"Don't screw it up." He chimed with his hand in hers. Jessie mouthed sorry again and I wished she'd stay longer for me to see her beautiful and mesmerising appearance.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Are you sure you don't wanna help me with this?" Damon asked as we entered his bedroom and I immediately dropped my towel and rummaged through my bag for my underwear.

"I'm pretty sure." I chimed pulling on the underwear and walking over to him. "listen, know you want to kill Kathrine because she killed Eliza, blah, blah, but I'm not gonna help you avenge the woman you once loved that looks exactly like me. I'm sorry but I won't." I sighed and he pulled me closer by my arm until I fell on the bed.

"I understand. I need to know if she was pregnant jess, I can live by Kathrine's word anymore, I love you more than anything but I just need to know." He sighed and I nodded before kissing him.

* * *

_**Flash back:**_

_Eliza overheard Giuseppe telling Damon of his disappointment of him and decided to make a detour to the Salvatore's before things got too ugly,_

"_Demons? Are there such things?" Eliza asked behind Giuseppe. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." She apologised and Giuseppe gave a small smile,_

"_Not at all Miss Gilbert. Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us." He turned to his two sons before him._

"_Is this not too bold for such fragile ears?" Damon asked to his farther before looking over to Eliza who stood beside them._

"_I am sorry you had to hear dear but its best you know, you too Jessica, you must keep what you heard to yourselves." he turned to Eliza's handmaiden and she nodded lightly._

* * *

**Present day:**

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course." Damon smiled over to Jenna and then looked down to Jessie who stood next to him slicing mushrooms. "What about you?"

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon asked trying to look as clueless as possible.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. He's a fell. They're all snooty." She acknowledged taking a sip of her wine that Damon just momentarily poured for her.

"What about you? I need to kill any mistreating ex's?" he smiled innocently down to Jessie and got a clean glass before pouring her a little red wine and Jenna shot him a warning look before letting it pass.

"Um, no. no killing of any sorts needed. All my ex's and I ended on good terms." She shrugged until Jenna scoffed.

"Yeh, if you don't count Luke who stalked you after you broke up with him." Jessie cringed and shuddered.

"Yeh, he was creepy." Damon frowned at jess' reaction to the mention of the boy's name.

"Hello, Elena." Damon greeted after feeling her presence.

"Hey." She said with her hand in her pockets.

"Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna asked from her position on the counter top.

"Let me rephrase, Damon and I are cooking dinner." Jess shot a look over to Jenna before she chuckled.

"Well, I helped. Drink the wine." Jenna corrected.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked as he and Jessie continued to chop vegetables.

"Umm, He'll be here soon." She informed as she stood by Jenna.

"Hey, did you know Damon and Stefan are Italian?" Jessie shot at Elena and Elena's eyebrows went higher.

"No I didn't." she smiled lightly.

"As well as good cooks, Italians are also considered the best lovers." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Jess before tail-whipping her ass with the towel that once hung over his shoulder and making her jump. She shot him a glare but he did nothing but wink.

"And I'm going in the living room now." Jenna stated jumping off the counter top to go watch TV. Jess handed Elena some cutlery to place on the table while Jess got the plates before Damon deliberately brushed his body against hers.

"Don't do that." she scoffed with a smile as he walked back to the stove.

"Do what?"

"You know what. That move was deliberate." She pointed at him and moved towards the open door placing some veg back into the refrigerator.

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the… sink." He finished. "Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." He groaped Jessie as she walked by to leave the kitchen.

"Won't be long." She chimed before running up the stairs.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_She's good." Stefan enlightened._

"_I almost believe she genuinely likes him." Damon said in amusement._

"_Perhaps she does." Damon scoffed at his brother's thought._

"_She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth." Damon said, pinpointing Kathrine's inelegance, Kathrine is cleaver and cunning, she wouldn't give herself away._

"_Not if we talk to him; explain how we feel. He could help us keep her safe." Stefan pondered allowed._

"_Have you gone mad? No, no, father would drive the stake in her himself!" Damon pressed now fully turning to face Stefan._

"_That's not true. We can trust him." Stefan urged thinking his farther would do anything for him._

"_No, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan. I need her alive if I want to be with Eliza forever Stefan" he placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder looking into his eyes for trust._

"_I promise." Stefan nodded back._

* * *

**Present day:**

"Mm, lectures don work on Damon." Jessie sung as she came back into the room. "He has his reasons Elena." She looked over to her older sister before moving over to the sauce to sneak a taste but Damon was next to her within a second, putting the spoon back into the sauce where it belonged.

"I don't think so." He smiled down at her and pulled her away from it.

* * *

"Jess! Come help me complete this mission." Jeremy yelled from the living room to her and she walked over to where Jeremy sat and plopped herself next to him as he handed her a remote.

"Mind if I join?" Damon asked sitting next to Jessie before the game started and Jeremy handed him his remote.

"Sure, let's see if you can beat the master." Jeremy chuckled referring to Jessie who innocently smiled up at Damon.

"Well, I've never played this before so…" he trailed off as the game started.

* * *

"You said you never played this before. Still not as good as jess though." Jessie scoffed,

"Who is?" she asked.

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes." He simply sated until Jeremy's phone rung and Jessie paused the game.

"Who you dodging?" she asked. "Anna?" he nodded and she un-paused the game as they continued to play.

"She can be, uh, persistent." He said with thought.

"Is she hot?" Damon asked from his point on the couch.

"Yeah, but she can be weird." Jesse handed Jeremy her remote after pausing the game,

"I need a drink." She stated running into the kitchen as Jeremy took her place.

"What you two talking about?" she asked walking over to where Jenna and Elena stood.

"He's ridiculously hot." Jenna stated. And Jessie took a sip or her wine while Elena shushed her, Jessie didn't care what Damon heard even though she knew it would boost his already huge ego.

"He's and ass." Elena shot back.

"Hey, he's a hot ass." She pointed warningly at Elena.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asked, changing the subject.

"I thought there might be something about my birth parents." She sighed.

"Have you told Jeremy?" Jenna questioned and Elena earned a glare from Jessie.

"I will. When the time is right." She nodded.

"_You haven't even told him yet?!"_ Jessie yelled/whispered in annoyance but it was soon forgotten as Jessie skipped over to the door to open it after hearing the bell ring and Elena announce its Stefan. As she opened the door both Elena and Damon were at either side of her.

"Well?" Damon asked impatiently and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Jess! I need your help on this because your douche boyfriend bailed!" He yelled over to her and Jessie smiled.

"Thank god." She ran over to Jeremy and jumped onto the sofa next to him and took over Damon's place.

"So I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon interrogated.

"Damon" Jessie said warningly.

"Huh?" was Jeremy's response.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." He smiled innocently and Jessie glared at him

"You're kidding me, right? You're interrogating him because of a journal?" Jessie chipped in.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena probed lightly.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked as Jess paused the game and sighed before slumping back in her seat.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked in a now more aggressive tone.

"Just that girl Anna." He enlightened.

"The hot weird one?" both Damon and Jessie asked in question.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked and Jessie shrugged as Damon replied,

"That's what I want to find out. How do you know her?" he turned back to Jeremy.

"He met her in a library." Jessie informed and her brother nodded.

"She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight." Jeremy shook his head.

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." He pulled Jeremy up and Jessie followed him until he turned to face her. "And where are you going?" he asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm going with you guys, I want to see who this Anna chick is." She shrugged and Damon moved closer to her.

"No no, no. you are staying here. _I don't know if she could be something out of the ordinary." _Jessie crossed her arms before Damon kissed her deeply until Jeremy spoke up.

"Can't you, just not get all sexual for like one second?" Jessie pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go without me." she turned on her heal and moved back into the house.

A few minutes later Stefan and Elena were rushing out the house.

"Wait where are you guys going?!" she yelled.

"Nothing you want any part in." Jessie thought for a moment, either they're going to do something which includes the whole tomb thing or they're going to have sex. She shuddered at her last thought and went back to sit in the living room with a half drunk Jenna.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_What is that?" Stefan asked from his place in the bed whilst Kathrine stood in front of a mirror and held up a necklace to her neck._

"_A Gift." She said simply_

"_From Damon?" he asked again from his place._

"_From Emily, actually." She looked at him through the mirror before turning to face him. "And when will you stop worrying about Damon? All of his gifts are reserved for Eliza Gilbert unfortunately. Well at least they used to be." She mumbled the last part to herself, not wanting Stefan to hear._

"_I want you all to myself." He admitted as Kathrine came to stand before him._

"_Just as he wants me for my blood, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules." She informed sternly with an evil smile._

"_And why is that?" he questioned. _

"_Because I'm spoiled." She pouted happily._

"_Yes, you are." He agreed as she climbed her way onto him._

"_And selfish. And because I can do this. And this." She trailed kisses along his stomach before coming to meet his face. "And this." She bit into his neck and begun to drain him of his blood._

"_What? What?" he jumped up, startled as she began to choke._

"_Vervain." She coughed out before falling to the ground in agony._

"_What? Katherine! Katherine!" his father burst into the room in horror._

"_Go get the sheriff. Tell him we have a vampire." She ordered to his son who was distraught._

"_What? No!"_

"_Do as I say, son! Nothing that you feel for her is real. She's a vampire, Stefan! A monster!" he pointed to Kathrine who lay on the floor, paralysed to fear and pain. "I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her." Giuseppe said with cognizant of his son finding out who told him what Kathrine was exactly._

"_How did you know?" just like Giuseppe thought, Stefan clicked on to the rat that had told._

"_Your sympathy for their plight. I didn't raise my sons to be so weak. The sheriff, now." He threw Stefan's shirt back at him and Stefan ran from the room._

"_Go, quickly! Now, son!" Giuseppe urged in anger._

**_Earlier that same night:_**

_Damon lay on top of Eliza as he kissed her throat and back to her jawline, only breaking their contact as Kathrine entered the room._

"_Mm, Stefan told me of your frolicking." She smiled wickedly and Eliza shuffled under Damon._

"_Kathrine, please don't tell my farther." She begged from her position._

"_Don't worry darling, I won't tell." Damon moved from the precious gem that lay under him and they both stood from the bed. "But I am disappointed Damon, you deceived Me." she turned her head to him before looking down at Eliza's stomach. "Fooling with two women?" Eliza's eyes widened._

"_You were with her too?" Damons face softened at the sight of hurt in which portrayed her face._

"_Especially when this poor woman is pregnant." she tutted and stepped closer to Eliza, who thankful still wore her under coat to her dress. _

"_What?" she breathed._

"_Oh, you don't know?" she asked and placed a hand on her stomach and looked over to Damon. "I believe congratulations, are in order, along with my deepest sympathy." Kathrine smirked as both their faces plastered with confusion. Before Damon could do anything Eliza's heart was in Kathrine's hands and she slid down to the floor. "Now you won't ever be able to be together." Kathrine walked from the room to leave Damon on his knees next to the love of his life and possible mother of his child._

* * *

"_Farther!" Damon burst into his father's study in anger. _

"_How dare you-"_

"_Kathrine is a vampire. She…she killed, Eliza Gilbert." His eyes softened at his own words as he realised the truth of it all. Giuseppe stood from his chair and shook Damon from his trance._

"_Where is Eliza now?" he asked and Damon looked up to his farther._

"_My bed chamber." He lowered his head as Giuseppe caught on just what was supposed to have happened in there. "She's a danger to Stefan, she must be killed."_

"_Go, go tell Jonathan gilbert and ill figure something out, and tell him to come back here in a couple of moments. Don't tell him of Eliza." Damon nodded and did as asked._

* * *

_Damon ran into Stefan's chamber as they were on their way to send Kathrine along with the others._

"_No! Don't take her! I want to kill her for myself!" Damon ran at the men who took her away only to be held back by another two._

"_Do you understand what they'll do if your branded as sympathizer, if it's because you want to kill her or not? You'll be killed along with them!"_

"_Then let me be killed! I won't stop until she's dead at my hands!" Damon fought back._

* * *

**Present day:**

"What's wrong?" Jessie came into Elena's bedroom seeing Stefan Stan in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Aspirin must be down stairs. My head supposed to hurt like this?" they ignored Jessie's presence.

"You'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow." Her eyes widened in shock.

"What? Blood? What's going on?!" she yelled and ran to her sister who stood in front of Stefan.

"Damon fed me his blood and threatened to turn me, because we double crossed him." She sighed and Jessie just stared at her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were feeding off him." Elena turned her attention to Stefan. "Are you ok?" she turned back to Stefan and he looked down at his hands that linked with Elena's.

"Damon's right, this is my fault." Stefan wallowed.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Damon! Damon! Stop, stop." He restrained his brother who attempted to get to the waggon to kill Kathrine. "I'll help you. We'll get her back." Damon pushed Stefan away in anger._

"_Help me?! Don't you think you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell her about Eliza! She killed her, Stefan!" he shot back._

"_I didn't think this would happen." he shook his head in shock._

"_You did this. This is your fault." he spat at his tell-tailing brother and ran off out of his sight._

* * *

**Present day:**

Jessie was already in her car by the time Stefan had finished his confessions. She ran into the boarding house in annoyance.

"You threatened to turn my sister!?" she yelled as she strolled into the parlour.

"Wait let me explain-"she slapped him in the face and surprisingly his face turned to the side. "I know it was a dick move. At least you'd have her forever too, a family member you won't have to watch die." she slapped his hand and his drink fell to the ground.

"Fucking asshole!" she shouted at him and moved to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry jess, but I had to get it from Stefan somehow, I wouldn't have even done it!" he retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Let me go." She said firmly but he didn't comply. "I'm pissed at you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." he answered angrily. "Please, just stay." He begged, his features softening and she looked away from him.

"No. I can't. Not yet." She shook her head and moved to walk away but he pulled her back and much to her surprise kissed her and despite everything, all of what he'd done tonight, she kissed him back. "Why?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I needed to know if you'd kiss me back." He replied lightly making her sigh.

"I still feel the same way about you Damon, I just hate you right now." She said softly.

"You can't hate and love at the same time." he whispered down to her shaking his head. "I can't let you leave."

"And why not?!"

"Because Anna's a vampire and I don't know what she might do. I can't let anything happen to you, you didn't have any of my blood today."

"Then give me some now" she spat back.

"No because if I do that then you'll leave me." He stated matter-of-factly. "I don't want you to go." He cupped her face as he looked down at her with remorse.

"Then I'm sleeping in a guest room." She walked away from him and did exactly that after taking a shower and raiding Damon's drawers for his boxers. Sometime in her sleep she felt some ones arms warp around her waist but when she awoke, no one was there, so she shrugged it off thinking it was just Damon and placed her head back onto the pillow.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I went home to grab some animal blood before going to find Elena, I needed to be as strong as I can be when living on animals. I felt Jessie's presence although it wasn't from Damon's room. I walked into one of the guest bedrooms, evidently the furthest away from Damon's room. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't resist. I climbed behind her on the bed and for a moment I snaked my arm around her waist. This is it, this is what I've been waiting to do since I met her. Before she could open her eyes I sped as quietly and as quickly out of the room to go find Elena. I should not be doing this! I'm dating her sister, yet I can't get her out of my mind!

* * *

**So what did you all think? was it good or bad? what was your favorite part? and last question should damon tell jesie about elena being kidnapped? Please review and tell me what you thought and if possible answer a question or two. You don't need an account to review. dont forget its your reviews that keep this story going so please, please take the time to review.I'm working on the next chapter that should come early this week :) Until next time...**


	14. Fool me once

**First id like to say a thanks to all the people who have favoritised this story or who are following, it means a lot, please when you next read, could you just leave a small review. criticism it welcomed anytime. please review :)**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I sat reading Emily's grimoire until Stefan came strolling into the room in a panic,

"Anna took Elena." He informed quickly from behind me as I sat reading.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." I noted not bothering to care. Why should I?

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" he asked in a hurry as he came to stand next to me

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again." I retorted carelessly still reading.

"Please. What do you know? You were with Anna. You must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her." he practically begged, although I'd prefer it if he were on his knees.

"Nope. You can go. Really." I answered back and for the first time in the conversation peeling my eyes from the _'cookbook'_.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know that you've just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine killed Eliza because of me. And I'm sorry." he apologised and I put the book down to listen to him.

"Apology accepted." I said surprisingly warmly.

"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon. If you know something Tell me." He begged again and I closed the grimoire before standing and he copied my motion.

I sighed before answering him, "I mean this sincerely. I hope Elena dies. Not just because I'm cold hearted like that, but so Jessie can have some family when she turns. In fact you still haven't apologised about Jessie last night." He looked at me with question and I sighed. "I'm not stupid Stefan. I know you went to see her last night when she refused to sleep in my room." I paused and he bowed his head in shame and guilt. So he should. "You want to know how I knew. Because when I took her breakfast this morning, I was the one to get scolded because she's still pissed at me." I vamp pushed Stefan against the wall and my arm held against his neck. "Don't ever touch her again brother, or I will stake you." I spat before leaving him to choke.

* * *

"Yes?" the elder witch replied fearlessly and I was taken aback by her sternness.

"Hi there. I'm looking for Aaron." I replied politely only for an answer to not be given a second thought,

"He's not here."

"Oh, do you know when he would-"

"Never." I chuckled as she said this.

"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me." I retorted but she came back with a just as bold remark,

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything." Her face as blank as her voice. Bitch's got nerve.

"What'd I do?" I asked in complete understanding of what I did.

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch." Now this little witch bitch is getting on my last nerve.

"Step outside and say that." I replied heavily as I stepped towards her. Before I knew it my brain felt, like it was bursting, like every part of my head was about to explode and I groaned in pain, holding my head in my hands .the pain was excruciating. She stepped out onto the porch.

"I am not Bonnie. You don't want to mess with Me." she said before storming back into her house and closing the door. She was scared but didn't show it to me, I knew that much.

* * *

As I got back to the boarding house I listened in on Stefan's and Anna's conversation and he turned to me as I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed,

"Go ahead. Grovel again." I paused and pretended to come to a sudden realisation, "Oh, wait, no. I don't care." I informed before leaving. I can't let Elena die, it would only make Jessie more pissed at me If I don't help, even though she knows nothing about this and is spending _'quality time'_ with an old friend that just moved back to town and Azz, who I needed help from.

* * *

So I sped to the town square and I made myself present as Anna sat down.

"Got a hot date, or are you just planning on nabbing the entire gilbert family? Actually if you even do so much as lift a finger to Jessie, I will have to kill you." I warned nonchalantly to her.

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bods for starving vampires." She asked with a cunning smile.

"I told you. I work alone." I said sternly.

"Yeah, so do me. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus spell book. So what do you say?" she tried to negotiate.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena."

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want. Not to mention it'd put you in a rather sticky situation with your little girlfriend." She is cleaver. I groaned knowing she's right, Jessie would never forgive me. She stood and began to remove herself from my presence.

"When do you want to do this?" I exhaled a defeated breath and she turned back to face me again.

"God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church." She said her wishes before walking away in triumph.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

When I woke up this morning Damon was sitting next to me reading the stupid book that got him into this trouble with me in the first place and I sighed sitting up. He made me breakfast and I told him that I felt him put his arm around me last night and he looked surprisingly shocked. I left to go change and met Azz at the grill.

"I still can't believe your back." I smiled over to the blond boy who sat opposite me with a huge grin.

"Well believe it sweet cheeks." He chimed and I chuckled.

"So what you doing back anyway? Wait answer this one first, any new girls on the scene? Or…guys?" both me, Azz and Billy chuckled and I leaned forward. "Or are you both gonna continue with you beneficial _'friendship'_?" I asked with air quotations as I wiggled my eyebrows and they both laughed.

"That was a long time ago Jess. But who knows?" Billy took a sip from his drink and smirked over to me. Azz and Billy always had some sort of _'friends with benefits'_ relationship that only Tyler and I knew about. But it stopped when Billy moved to England for a while.

"As for your first question, I just couldn't stay away from my 3 best friends in the world." He smiled and I smiled back to him.

"Here you go…" Tyler came back over to us with our food a sat next to me before putting his arm on the back of my chair. I didn't mind that Tyler was like this, he always had a small crush on me but I never agreed to going out with him because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I know everyone sees him as a douche because what he put Vickie through, but they don't know about how he never wanted to be seen with her by his parents because they thought of her as a piece of trash that just lays around with alcohol and skunk. Only Azz, Billy and I would put up with his shit, and occasionally Matt. "So how was England? Did you drink alotta tea?" he asked popping a bunch of fries into his mouth.

"Actually no. I lived off in memory of you guys." He winked. was the drink all four of us would drink when around each other. "So, you and Tyler? You together yet?" he asked and before I could say anything Tyler put his hand on my shoulder and smiled,

"Well, there's something we need to tell you actually." He winked down to me and I realised the little game he was playing and I decided it'd be fun to go along with it, _"we're engaged. But were gonna wait a couple years, you know, after schools over. No one knows though." _Billy's mouth dropped as Tyler whispered to him.

"I couldn't help but say yes, all these years and I finally fell for him." I smiled up a Tyler and at the same time Azz, Tyler and I burst out into laughs. Billy didn't see this as a funny joke and threw some fries at all three of us who couldn't stop laughing. "But no, seriously. I'm dating a guy named Damon who I incredibly pissed at right now but I'm gonna make him suffer, trust me." I said pointedly before taking a sip of my .

"You really had me there! So Damon Hu? Sounds like a bad boy." Azz scoffed,

"Oh, he is. And he's hot!" he replied for me.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I was getting ready to head out when Elena appeared by the door,

"I'm going to have to change the locks. Did you stage a jailbreak?" I asked with my jacket now on my shoulders.

"Stefan." She said simply. Of course he gave her the damn key.

"Oh, brother. Ever the white knight." I retorted back to her.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you." She informed me but it's very unlikely.

"I doubt that."

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not, really." She moved more into the room as she said this.

"Well, at least you're honest." I smiled a little, sarcastic smile of course.

"I was protecting the people I love, damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way by letting Jessie not help you. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing, to get answers." She said coming down the steps.

"Not interested." I moved around the couch to stand a little closer to her.

"Yes, you are. Because you were willing to work with us yesterday." She stated simply, oh, how wrong she is.

"Fool me once, shame on you." I quoted back to her.

"Fine, so we both know you love Jessie to no end. And my question is, why didn't you snap my neck when Jessie could have me forever as well as you?"

"Because, if I did that," I sighed before continuing. "Jessie would hate me, she doesn't want that life for you, and it's because of her your still alive. The moment I found she was your sister, I stopped me from killing you in an instant. She was reluctant to have an eternal life, she wouldn't want to give you that option."

"You and I We have something. An understanding and Jessie at our sides. She won't ever choose between us, which is why I want to help you. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, Different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I'll help you get the answers you need." I thought about her words for a minute before replying with a groan,

"I wish I could believe you." I watched with surprise as she removed her necklace and placed it on the table next to her.

"Ask me if I'm lying now." So much bravery, stupid girl.

"No animal will stop, by the way, No matter what I do." I stalked closer to her, just to try and scare her a little.

"Then we'll deal with It." she replied with much confidence. I picked up the necklace and placed it back around her neck.

"I'm trusting you for the sake of Jessie. Don't make me regret it. Now I need a favour," I sighed, "I need to get Jessie to trust me again, what is the…" I paused to think of a way to word this, "thing I can do to get her to forgive me? By her jewellery? Kill someone in her honour?" she looked at me with pure shock.

"How are you with animals?" I looked at her in question and she told me exactly what I could do to earn her forgiveness. Why can't she just want expensive jewellery?

* * *

Soon we were walking through a cemetery when I heard Jessie laughing along with the Lockwood kid and Azz and some other kid I didn't like the way was touching her arm. I growled and made my way over to her with Elena trailing behind me. I stood behind her and kissed he neck before she turned around to face me and she excused herself from her friends.

"So I guess operation _'open tomb'_ is in full swing?" she motioned towards the book in my hands and I nodded.

"Bonnie said her grams could use your help, it could be a lot safer for the both of them." Elena read from her phone and Jessie sighed.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you." She pointed at me warningly before walking off to the demolished church.

* * *

"Brother, witches." I acknowledged them after whistling to show my presence.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked both Elena and my girlfriend and I shot him a warning glance.

"I just want to get this over with." Elena breathed before Jessie spoke up.

"That's great. So why am I here?" I looked over to her as she stood in front of Sheila and Bonnie.

"I need to borrow your power, channel your magic." Sheila answered her without emotion.

"Hold on a second, will it hurt her?" I piped in as I came to stand besides Jessie.

"You may begin to feel a little week and light headed but you'll be fine other than that." jess nodded.

"Ok so it's like being high? Great. just don't kill me and we stay on good terms." She replied before brushing past me.

"Wait," I grabbed onto her arm lightly and she turned to face me with a bored expression, "you don't have to do this. I know you don't want to be a part of this and-"she cut me off as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I'll be fine." she stated clearly before kissing me lightly on the lips. "I'm still mad at you." She said before moving over to Elena, and I chuckled lightly at her stubbornness.

"Are we ready?" Elena asked and only Bonnie replied,

"I guess so." with a small smile.

In a short amount of time, we were all standing outside the tombs entrance watching the Bennet witches light the torches surrounding them,

"Air. Earth. Fire."

"Water." Bonnie finished off for her, handing her a bottle of water the grandma witch sprinkled on to the floor.

"That's it, just water from the tap? Well now I'm disappointed in you grams." Jessie said from next to me and I held back a laugh to her obvious humour.

"As opposed to what?" the old witch asked with a smile.

"I just figured maybe you'd do some cool witchy spell mojo thingy on it or something." She shrugged and Sheila smirked at her.

"What's that?" Stefan asked and I looked over to him.

"I need a little persuasion to get the answers I want. Admit it, you can't wait to not be held back by me and Jessie anymore." I smirked at him and he hummed.

"I can't wait." He admitted and I smiled down at Jessie who didn't hear our little conversation.

"Were ready, Jess." The little Bennet held her hand out for Jessie and she walked over cautiously before taking her hand.

I watched as the witches began to chant and Jessie closed her eyes just like they asked her to, with all three of them holding hands.

"What are they saying'?" I asked not recognising the language.

"It's Latin." Stefan acknowledged.

"I don't think its Latin." Elena shook her head and I saw Jessie began to sway a little and I started to get a little worried, well, a hell of a lot concerned.

"What's happening?" Elena asked clinging onto Stefan as the torches flared up around them.

"It worked!" bonnie said proudly with disbelief but mainly out of shock.

"Of course it worked." It was then that Jessie held her head and made to fall, I sped to her before she could hit the ground and she clung onto me. I kissed her head while stroking her hair to sooth her, I gently sat her up against the wall and bit into my wrist before offering it to her and she took it thankfully.

"You ok?" I asked in concern and she nodded.

"The bitch better be in there." I kissed her before walking over to Elena and Stefan.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" I questioned but it was more of an order.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoil, I'll be right back." He nodded before leaving.

"You ready?" I asked Elena and she looked up at me in shock.

"What?"

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" I asked as I pulled her close to me by her arm.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." The old witch threatened.

"You'll bring walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" I asked as though she should not need me to ask that question.

"As much as I trust you." She retorted.

"Enough! Both of you." Jessie said as she stood from her previous position. "Elena? It's either you go in there, or I do. Your choice." I shook my head at her.

"Over my dead body you'll go in that tomb." I spat back at her.

"Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Thankfully Elena agreed to go with me and Jessie smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked up at me. "Look after her." I nodded at her request and she kissed me lightly.

"May I?" I took one of the torches and I took in one last look at Jessie who looked like I was going into a room full of stakes. I finally entered the tomb with Elena following close behind me.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

The moment Elena and Damon entered that hell hole, I felt everything, horror, regret, love, sorrow, all of it came crashing down on top of me like a pile of rocks.

I looked behind me to see Anna coming down the stairs before grams letting her enter the tomb,

"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie asked and I stood anxiously in front of the opening of the tomb.

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are." She looked over to me and anger boiled through my blood,

"What do you mean, they're not coming out?!" I yelled at her moving closer to her and Bonnie.

"I can't let the risk of those tombed vampires getting out, they'd destroy this town."

"No, you will get damon out. You do whatever It is you need to do, take my blood, use as much of my power as you need! But you will get him out." I ordered sternly and for a moment I saw a flash of fear pass through both their eyes. Before I knew it I fell to the ground and I was covered with bruises and cuts. "What the hell?" I breathed.

"Your power has taken control. You need to send it all back! Now! I will help you get Damon out but I can't until you gain control of your power." I shook my head.

"No, just get him out." I ordered in a little pain. She looked at me in concern before leaning down to me,

"Close your eyes." I complied. "Feel the pain wash from your body. Imagine the wounds to be gone." It was the most difficult thing to do in my life, I didn't know who to picture to take these wounds. Relief came over me as the pain washed away and I opened my eyes, finally, it's all gone.

"Please, get him out." I begged and before she could answer Stefan when running for the tomb.

"Where's Elena?" he asked impatiently.

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie informed her from next to me.

"What?!" he made a move to enter the tomb but Sheila thankfully held his arm to stop him as well as saying,

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out."

"What did you do?" he accused with a blank voice and I was in the middle of an anxiety attack on the floor. All I could think about is Damon not coming out, Elena not coming out.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, It just opened the door." She shrugged with no emotion.

"What's the seal?"

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from Coming out." She informed blankly. Bonnie rubbed my back to help sooth me but it wasn't working.

"Elena's human. She can leave. Anna, Damon can't. You weren't even planning on breaking the spell, were you?" he asked with sadness from her betrayal.

"I told you. I protect my own." She backed away al little towards me and Bonnie although I wasn't part of her little speech.

"Elena can get out. That's all that matters." She is so wrong. Damon is his brother, my boyfriend, he needs to come out too- no, he will come out.

"No! It's not, damons needs to come out too!" I yelled as I stood on my shaky legs, breathless.

Hearing Elena's scream Stefan and I shared a look and with no hesitation ran to go get Elena.

"Elena!" Stefan pulled her from who I presumed was Anna's mother and he ordered us to leave. "Stefan I'm not going without damon!" I informed sternly and he shook his head.

"It's not safe down here. You need to leave." He grasped my wrist tightly and pulled me to the entrance of the door.

"go." I shook my head and he made an attempt to push me out but I refused to leave.

"Well get they all out, I promise Jess." Bonnie assured me with a small nod.

"Even if were able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." With that Stefan left to go fid Damon and for a second I made a move to follow but grams held me back, "we need to channel your magic." I looked back and forth for a moment and decided to stay, I know Stefan will get him out. He has to.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

All of these years and she's not here?! I began to kick the rocks that surrounded me, I'd never been so angry in my entire life. Every thought of what she did to me and Stefan came rushing back to me and the rage continued to build.

"Damon." I heard my brother's voice call form behind me, but I couldn't care less right now.

"She's not here." I repeated for what seems like the hundredth time.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. What does he not understand?

"She's not here!" I shout and throw the blood bag across the wall.

"_Stefan they can't hold it much longer!"_ I hear Elena shout back. If I had human hearing, I would not be able to hear that.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." He urged but I continued to pace and stopped when I saw something in the corner of my eye, I refuse to believe it!

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside." I ran a hand through my hair. There's things I need to know!

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." He pressed angrily.

"How could she not be in here?" I asked but no answer. How could this even be possible, the bitch is not here! But in the back of my mine all I thought was of what I saw.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here! It's not worth it!" he shook me heard until I pushed him away.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Damon! Please. Jessie is getting week and if we don't go now we don't know what damage it will do." It was then that I came back from my state of anger, they're draining Jessie of too much. I left with them and I heard a pained yell, my heart dropped and my stomach flipped as I ran out of the tomb to see Jessie on the floor with barely any life. I clung onto her like my life depended on it and carried her out to where Elena and Stefan was peering over a delusional Jeremy.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologised as she hugged me over Jessie's body. The last thing I wanted was to be around a _Kathrine-look-a-like_.

"I'm taking Jessie back with me." was all I said before leaving them to do whatever.

The first thing that I did as I got us back to the boarding house was obviously give Jessie some of my blood while I sat in front of the fire with her sat across my lap as her arms latched around me.

"She wasn't there was she?" she asked lightly and I didn't answer. I felt out of it. 165 years I needed to just ask questions, she wasn't there, 165 years I thought Eliza was dead, I was wrong.

* * *

**What do you think about the whole Eliza thing? what will Damon do when she gets out of the tomb? will he go back to her or stay with Jess? i guess we'll have to wait and see. pretty please review, i need feed back. You don't need and account to review! thanks to the guest who has reviewed, i'm glad to see you loved it :) and to NicoleR85 i have a little something in store for when Klause comes ;) and vampangel25 I will be updating a lot within the next 6 weeks so don't worry. :)**


	15. A few good men

**im glad every one liked the small twist, and we will obviously have to deal with elia soon... and a huge thank you to beautifulwhiterose for your amazing ideas, very thankful and the suggestions will difinatly be taken into concideration.**

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I stood from Damon's lap and he didn't move or even say anything. He was in a complete trance. I poured two glasses of bourbon and handed him one, for the first time since we got back he actually smiled and looked up to me after taking the glass. I kneeled in front of him and he looked down at me a little confused.

"I love you." I felt like I had to remind him, I don't say it a lot and he looked like he needed it. He put a hand on my cheek and pulled me up to a kiss.

"I love you too." I smiled up at him and he rested his head on mine before kissing my hair.

We sat in the parlour the entire night until I fell with him in my arms other than me in his. I'm pretty sure that after a while he carried me to bed, because the feel of leather fade before I felt the soft mattress beneath me and damon beginning to remove my clothing until I was just in my underwear, I helped him a little as I was half awake.

I woke up to a light noise that was rather confusing until I slowly opened my eyes to see damon lying next to me with a black ball of fluff lying on his chest. He looked over to me with a smile and placed the small fluffy thing next to me and my eyes widened in an instant.

"What? Oh, my god. Hi." I said down to a pure black kitten next to me. I put my hand over my mouth in happiness before stroking the little kitten who snuggled next to me. "Oh, my god." I breathed.

"You like him?" Damon asked from across the bed and I grinned and nodded silently. "According to Elena you don't like being brought jewellery, what woman doesn't like being given jewellery?" he made a face but I didn't exactly pay any attention.

"The woman you love." I smiled at him and leaned over to Damon and kissed him deeply before turning my attention back to the little kitten next to me. "Hi kitty." I said in a little baby voice. "How are you anyway? Are you… are you drunk?" I furrowed my brows.

"Only a smidge." I sighed and cuddled up with the kitten, yet to be named.

"And why are you drunk at…" I looked over to my phone unmistakably seeing a little scratching post in the corner of the room next to a food and water bowl. "8, o'clock in the morning?" I looked back over to him and he smirked at me and I shot him a look.

"Because, Jessie, I no longer have a big diabolical plan to live by." He smiled a little and scratched the kitten on the head. I cocked my head at him and he sighed. "I had one goal that goal was to get into the tomb and I succeeded. Granted Kathrine wasn't in that tomb to give me the answers I wanted. But it's so liberating having no master plan because now I can do whatever I want." I sighed at his little statement.

"Ok. Just don't go off the rails crazy. Please?" I frowned a little.

"I promise." He leaned over to me and kissed me, careful of the kitty of course. "So what you gonna call him?" he asked and looked in between us.

"Ian." I replied thinking it was a good choice.

"Ian? Isn't it a little human for a cat?" I glared at him and put my hands over his fluffy ears.

"Shhh, hell hear you." He chuckled at me and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Elena told you about how much I wanted a black kitten with blue eyes Hu?" I giggled and he nodded.

"I needed you to forgive me for, threatening to turn Elena." He rolled his eyes.

"Apology accepted." I smiled widely and looked back down to the kitten that lay purring on my chest. "So, what are you doing today?" 'please don't say grill, please don't say grill, please don't say grill' I chanted in my head.

"Just the grill later on." He said the grill. I groaned and sat up a little more with Ian in my arms.

"This is all you're going to do now is drink? Damon all of this can't be because Kathrine wasn't in the tomb, what else is wrong?" I urged for him to tell me but he just cupped my face.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going in the shower." He stood from the bed and began to strip down on the way to the bathroom.

"What do you think? Alcoholic?" I held little Ian up as I spoke to him and he actually responded with a _'meow'_. I heard a knock on the door before Stefan walked in and Ian ran off out the door with a ring of his collar following close by. What if he gets lost?! I wouldn't be surprised in this big house.

"You got a cat?" Stefan asked from leaning on the door frame.

"I wanted to get her something she'd love." Damon said coming from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "And I'm not an alcoholic." He pointed at me.

"Well you may as well be." I retorted back and he looked over to Stefan. "did you even shower?" he looked a me.

"Nope. I decided i'll shower when you shower. What do you want brother?" he turned to Stefan as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Just came to see how you were doing but Jessie calling you an alcoholic says it all." He sighed and Ian came back into the room calmly before trying to get back onto the bed so I picked him up and handed him over to Damon while I wrapped the sheet around my torso before getting off the bed to walking over to Stefan.

"Can I talk to you? For a second." He nodded and we went out of the room as I was sure to cover myself. "I think there's something he's not telling me." I told him as we were out of his vampire hearing, downstairs in the parlour to be exact.

"What makes you say that?" he crossed his arms over his chest and I sighed.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling, I mean it's what 9am and he's drunk? I know he drinks in the day a little," he gave me a look and I sighed. "Ok, so he drinks a lot I the day but he doesn't get drunk unless something's bothering him and it's just, I'm worried. And… I don't know." I sighed again.

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" both me and Stefan turned to see Damon standing by the door.

"See?" I pointed over to him and I lifted up the sheet so it made me easier to walk and I strolled over to Damon. "Just tell me what's wrong." I ordered and he took a step closer to me.

"I'm fine." he cupped my face with both hands before bringing his lips to my head and I sighed for the hundredth time today.

"Well I'm going to get dressed and then go hang with Tyler or something. Oh, wait, what about Ian? We can't leave him. Can't you drown yourself in self-pity here until I get back?" I asked and he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Or we could just spend the whole day in bed?" he pulled me close to his shirtless chest before kissing me. It's hard to refuse when his abs are just all exposed and he looks at me with those sexy, ice eyes, I couldn't resist. I hold back a moan for Stefan's sake, although wish I could say the same for Damon.

"Can I just ask, Ian?" Stefan broke me from my moment and I could have punched him for it.

"It's what I called the cat. Where is he actually?" I looked back at Damon.

"He's upstairs, don't worry. The only worry you should have is if Stefan's gonna eat him." My eyes opened wide and I turned my head to Stefan.

"I'm not gonna eat your cat." He rolled his eyes but the thought still lingered in the back of my head.

"what Is the real reason you're here brother?" Damon asked over my shoulder as my one arm was kept around his waist and the other stabilizing the sheets, I only had underwear on and I wouldn't exactly mind I if I had a shirt on.

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back Named Isobel in North Carolina at duke." Stefan pressed.

"You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" his grip tightened around my waist for a reason I didn't exactly understand.

"You killed her." this didn't faze me, its Damon, what am I supposed to expect? Screaming at him for doing something from years ago?

"What's your point?" he asked and I looked over to Stefan,

"I just wanna know if you remember anything about her." he shrugged.

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan." He winged and I suddenly got curious as to why he wants to know so badly.

"Well, think hard. It's important." He added.

"And why is it so important?" I urged turning around so I was now fully facing him.

"It's not my story to tell, ask Elena." I cocked an eyebrow and he left.

"So, wanna go to bed?" he smirked and I pushed his chest but it didn't faze him.

"I'm not having sex in front of my new kitten." I said clearly and he just tugged on the sheet that was wrapped around my torso until it came a little loose by my cleavage.

"Are you denying me of sex?" trained his finger down my chest until it came to the centre of my bra and he yanked on it lightly.

"Well, maybe if we just do it somewhere else in the house." I suggest and and he pulled the sheet from my body completely with a smirk.

* * *

We lay sprawled across the parlour floor with the sheet around us just barely. I heard Ian's little voice of cry from the top of the stairs and I pulled the sheet from Damon, not like it bothered him, and I picked him up before carrying him down back to where Damon lay on the floor still and I sat next to him.

"Cover up will ya?" I covered him a little with the extra bedding that held around my small body.

"You love it." as always he smirked and I smiled at him before settling Ian on my lap.

"I'm going to the grill after taking a shower and grabbing some clean clothes from home, you wanna come?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm gonna leave Ian with Jeremy or Jenna, whoever's home." I shrugged and he stood up. "Where you going?" I asked looking up to him.

"To go shower, coming?" he held his hand out and I took it, bringing Ian up with me of course. As soon as we got back into Damon's room I placed Ian on the floor and he made is way to his bed that lay in the corner of the room. Damon really thought this whole cat thing through, Hu?

* * *

"I don't see why you don't just leave some clothes here." Damon suggested and I looked over to him as I stood I some of his boxers and my bra, pulling one of his shirts over my head.

"Because if I have clothes here, I'll never be home." I replied pulling on my jeans from yesterday that were covered in a little dirt.

"Right, because that's such a bad thing." He rolled his eyes and I looked over to him.

"Of course it is. I need to see my family, which is why I'm staying there tonight. Family night." I nodded and picked up Ian while Damon got the food and water bowl.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Jenna almost jumped on me until she saw my little kitten lying in my arms. "You got a cat?" she looked at me strangely before I could answer Damon chipped in,

"We, got a cat, yes." She smiled smugly and Jenna took Ian from me.

"He's so cuutee!" she cried out with a smile.

"Well, were going to the grill, would you mind just taking care of him while we go out for a while? We won't be too long, promise." She grinned widely before steeling him down back onto the floor.

"Sure, what's his name?" she asked taking the joint bowls from Damon.

"Ian. Thanks, I owe you. I know I haven't been around for a couple nights, so, Family night tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeh. I'd love to." I nodded and pulled Damon upstairs with me. "Leave the door open!" she yelled up to us.

I dressed in some light denim jeans and a simple black top before applying a little blue eye-shadow **(outfit link on my profile)**, I didn't bother to change out of Damon's underwear. Damon lay on my bed hugging a pillow.

"You ready?" I asked over to him and he nodded, lately he seems a little distant, even though we had sex, he doesn't seem to be as talkative. Something is bothering him.

"Won't be long Jenna!" I yelled to her before scratching Ian's back, to which he arched his back and purred.

* * *

"Be good." I warned and kissed his cheek as he made way to go sit by Alaric and I left to go sit next to Tyler in a booth. I immediately rested my head on his shoulder.

"hey." I smiled light at his greeting. "How come you or not at the bar with Damon?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well just because I came here with him it don't mean I can't hang with you for a while." I smiled charmingly at him.

"so how is things with the douchebag?" I glared at him.

"its great actualy, he brought me a kitten." I said with my chin in the air.

"you got a kitten, what is it like your baby now? He didn't want the real thing hu?" I smacked his arm.

"Don't be insensitive. I would never get pregnant at this age." Not like I can anyway.

"So when would you?" he asked popping some fries into his mouth and begun chomping, I pushed his chin up so he was not chewing with his mouth closed, thank god.

"No time soon." I faked a smile.

"As much as i hate to admit it, you'd have good looking kids." he continued to devour his food and I helped.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Bourbon. Rocks." I ordered to the bartender. "Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?" I asked with sarcasm.

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." He replied after taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, most things in life are. Sobers depressing." I informed and took a sip of my own drink.

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed." I looked over to Jessie who was laughing with her friend and it made me smile more than I realised, he followed my gaze and turned back to me. "Aren't you a little old for her?"

"What's age when its love? You said that like you know me." I looked over to him.

"Nope. Just a hunch." I turned to him with suspicion and he downed the rest of his drink, "You have a good afternoon." He left and the next person to be next to me was Liz Forbes.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" she asked, stalking closer.

"It's all the rage." I took another gulp of my drink.

"Listen, I need a favour." She asked as though it was a bad thing, can't possibly be something so serious.

"You ever been in love?" I asked thinking back to what happened in the tomb. How could I have watched Kathrine rip her heart out and she still be alive? Then my thoughts moved to Jessie, I feel even more for her than I ever did for Eliza, it's why I left that tomb without her.

"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion.

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, that you just have your heart ripped out and surprisingly when you lose them and then find someone completely new and feel better about it all? Like it shouldn't even be possible but it is?" I asked blankly and looked over to her.

"I guess you're talking about Jessie?" I nodded.

"Who else? She'll have what I'm having. Sit down." I patted the stool next to me as the bartender poured her a drink.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the founder's council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor." She sighed to the last part.

"Is this what you do when there's no, um _Vampires_? Organize bachelor raffles?" I leaned closer when I spoke of vampires.

"Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're a catch. Of course I could get Jessie the winning ticket too at the fact you're not a bachelor." She chuckled and it was then that I took an interest in her words, Jessie did say she wanted a date. "Help me out? Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed." She pleaded a little shy.

"As long as Jessie gets the ticket, I'm all for it." I agreed with a little half-drunken smile.

"Thank you." She breathed and before she left I stopped her,

"One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just, I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy."

"You got it." she placed her drink on the table before leaving.

"Thanks." I mumbled a little, enough for her to hear.

"Hey, what was that about?" I turned to see Jessie standing with her hands in her pockets and I pulled her closer to me.

"We have a date."

"Mmm, and when is this date?" she asked.

"Well, sheriff forbs said that I take part in this raffle then she will give you my winning ticket." I smirked at her.

"Sneaky." She winked and it made my heart throb.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Before we got back to the boarding house I went home with Damon to pick up Ian.

"hey." Jeremy greeted with my new prized possession in his hands.

"I see you met Ian?" I smiled and scratched his ear, to which he purred at. "I'm gonna have to leave him at the boarding house until I get back from the raffle, poo guy." I pouted.

"I could look after him if you want? I mean I'm not going to this raffle thingy so why not?" Smiled widely at him.

"Really? It'll only be for a couple hours I promise." He nodded and walked back upstairs after I kissed both Jeremy and Ian.

"Where's the cat?" Damon asked from his leaning position on the car.

"Change of plans, he's staying with Jeremy until I get back." He nodded and we left so Damon could go get changed for the raffle.

* * *

"And were in Stefan's room why?" I asked and I flopped back onto Stefan's bed and picked up the book that lay on the bedside table.

"Because I want to borrow one of his shirts." He replied simply before moving into the closet.

"Stefan." She called out and then frowned when she say me sprawled across his bed. "Jess?" she looked over to me and I waved.

"Why, hello Elena." He said coming from out the closet with a shirt in his hands.

"You look, um…" she started.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" he asked as he stood in front of the mirror and paced the shirt on his back.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked." She shook her head at him.

"Well, your both right and this book is utter shit." I threw the book back on the bedside table.

"How are you doing?" she asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Never better. Little drunk I will admit." He shrugged. "What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favours today. It's my newfound purpose- how can I help people?" he asked as he straightened the collar.

"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser." He begun fiddling with the shirts buttons and failing miserably to close them,

"Help a lover out? Can't get this." He move to me and I kneeled up on the bed so I could reach the buttons farther up.

"So I found out who my birth mother is." Elena said with a smile.

"Wow. What's her name?" I asked, why should she care, she doesn't deserve the title mother.

"Ughh, who cares? She left you." It was wrong to say it so coldly, but he was right. Her smile suddenly dropped and was replaced with a 'how could you?' face. "She sucks." He continued and I hit his chest in result but he just shrugged.

"Stefan. There you are." Her face suddenly lit up and she move over to him.

"Ugh, I need a bigger jacket. You, seem to have filled me out." He pointed at me and I felt my face turn red with embarrassment.

"Let's go, before you decide to embarrass me even more. You can tell me everything later at home Elena." I smiled to her and she complied as Damon walked from the room first and I followed in suit.

I left with Elena as Damon went to go get a more fitting jacket.

* * *

I listened to Caroline ramble on about matt being 'cougar bait' and things got interesting as Kelly came to us.

"Hi Mrs Donavan." Caroline said charmingly and Kelly just completely ignored her and turned to me and Elena.

"Give me a hug jess!" was her first words and I did exactly that. "It's been way too long. I've missed illegally drinking with you." When Elena and matt were dating id spend nights with Jenna and Kelly drinking wine. "Elena, honey." She acknowledged.

"Hi, Kelly. Long time, no see. How are you doing?" wow. Could you possibly throw it in Caroline's face anymore? I simply did it because I'm friends with Kelly and I'm not too keen on Caroline myself.

"Oh, same old. Oh. Mattie tells me you broke his heart." She pouted and I chuckled looking at the face she made.

"Mom." Matt scolded lightly.

"Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl." she looked over to Caroline. "Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy. I just hope I don't get bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. In any way." I laughed at her and she smirked at me. "So jess, who's heart have you stolen? I'm sorry, I heard about you and Jamie. Always such the heart breaker."

"Bachelor 5 actually." I leaned closer to her, _"he only agreed to it because Liz said shed give me his winning ticket."_ I whispered over to her and she smirked again. Caroline handed her tickets and she smiled brightly,

"Very exciting. You have to join me for a small drink later on." She winked and I nodded.

* * *

"I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy." Damon described to me as we flirted by a pillar.

"Now you're just taking all the fun out of it." he looked over my shoulder and I looked to see he was looking at Liz who beckoned him over.

"Come on." He held my hand and began to lead me to where Liz stood in a secluded place. "I asked the sheriff to do a check up on your history teacher." He informed and I nodded, I thought it best to just go along.

"Jessie. I assume Damon told you about the check-up." she asked with understanding. "I ran the checked on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?"

"How's it look?" Damon asks as she hands him the folder and he held it out for us both to see.

"He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing A few years back in north Carolina." Poor guy. Widower.

"North Carolina? She have a name?" he questioned again and she lifted up one of the sheets of paper to reveal more information about the woman.

"Yeah. Isobel." She read out the name from the paper. Didn't Stefan ask Damon if he'd killed a woman named Isobel in duke a few years ago?

"Isobel." He repeated and I watched as he got deeper in thought. I took the folder from him and decided to look through it myself.

"Oh, before I forget," she handed me the ticket and I smiled at her in thanks.

* * *

"Oh, well, give us a fun fact about mystic falls, something crazy." Ha I could think of a crazy fact_. 'yes carol, out town does indeed have a secret council ,of which you're a part of, that hunts the vampires in this town, on of which is my 165 year old boyfriend'_

"Uh, well…" he struggled.

"He probably saving the best stories for his date. And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." She gave a confused look as she strolled over to stand next to Damon.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." He replied with a smirk.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" she prodded.

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the duke campus, actually. I think…I think Alaric when to school there. Didn't you, rick? Yeah, 'cause I…I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was…she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? 'cause she was… Delicious." What is he thinking?! My smile dropped and Elena excused herself from us all. Bastard! Did he not click on yet?

* * *

"Missing something? How about your complete arrogance to realise anything that concerns people's feelings?" I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother, the one that gave me up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her." he frowned as he came to realisation. Elena pushed her way past him and Stefan followed her out as Damon held that _'damn it'_ face. He turned to me and opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him as I put my hand up and I talked before he could,

"I know, you didn't know, you're sorry. Save it and just go home, shower, sober up and well talk in the morning." I walked away and followed Elena and Stefan, as soon as I got outside a man declared himself done or something before stepping backwards into the road.

"shit." I breathed out. Stefan, Elena and I ran across the road to the man who laid sprawled across the road and I leaned down to him. "Can I touch his flesh?" I reached out and Elena slapped my hand away and glared at me. "What? Im morbid." I shrugged, defending myself.

* * *

I went back inside and waited to declare Damon,

"And bachelor number 5, Damon Salvatore." Carol announced Damon's number and was shortly revealed, I held up my ticket with a blank face and he smirked until he saw I was not amused. I stood up and went to Caroline who confirmed the tickets.

"Congratulations jess." Carol smiled politely at me but I was in no mood to return the favour. Damon walked over to me and I sighed,

"Come on, let's get back home." He held onto my hand as he dragged him from the grill and I drove him back to the boarding house after picking up Ian from Jeremy who looked after him for me.

* * *

As soon as we got to the boarding house, he walked straight into the parlour and poured himself a drink, I immediately walked over to him before he could have moth to glass contact. "Nooo, no, no, no. no drinking until tomorrow at least." He sighed heavily and I took it from him and downed it myself.

"Are you really this stupid?" for a moment I thought he was talking to me until he looked right passed me and I turned to be faced to Alaric. "Guess so." Damon said for him before throwing him across the room.

"Damon! What the hell?!" I shook my head and he ignored me.

"You gonna put down the stake?" Damon asked and held his arms out in question. "Wow. That's courage." Damon stated as Alaric stood still fearful.

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?" he questioned and stood, looking like he was ready to pounce.

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened." He informed as he walked round to where Alaric stood.

"I saw you feeding on her." remembered allowed

"Yeah. I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious." Alaric made a run for Damon and I gasped as Damon pushed him away and in result Alaric ended up fairly hurt. "Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility? I turned her." he said with absolutely no remorse.

"Why?" he breathed from his crouched position.

"She came to me, all pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special." He reminisced and I shook my head and ran a hand over my face.

"You turned her because you liked her?" he almost choked.

"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm."

"Jesus Christ Damon just stop." I practically begged in a yelling tone.

"I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." He continued to be a complete prick.

"Damon! That's enough!" but before anything could be done I gasped as Alaric ran at Damon and only it only ended with the steak in Alaric's chest and against Damons. "No" I breathed with my hand over my mouth.

"Gaah! Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, both with a member of the same family. It something we could have bonded over. Your unrequited love sucks. Sounds like I got better of the family." He pulled the stake from Alaric's body as he choked his last breaths. "Which means I get to sit here and watch you die." he did exactly that, he watched him die right in front of his eyes.

"People will be looking for him. Not only was that heartless, but it was pathetic and stupid. Congratulations, I hope your happy." I spat sitting next him knocking back a glass of bourbon.

"What happened? What did you do?" I didn't even need to turn around to know it was Stefan.

"Do what? He attacked me." Damon defended as Stefan kneeled beside Alaric's lifeless body.

"Yeh, once." I snorted.

"Damon." Stefan said warningly.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle It." he said plainly.

"Like you've been handling what happened in the tomb? I don't know what you saw, buts its goten to you." I knew it! There is something other than not being able to get answers, Stefan just confirmed that for me.

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, That means she knows where Kathrine is." I shook my head.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking." Stefan yelled and I agreed with him, Damon's being a reckless prick.

"I'm assuming you'll take care of this." He pulled me up with him and I didn't have the patience or the energy to argue and protest against it.

* * *

"You're an idiot." I lay next to Ian who was curled into a ball on my side of the bed.

"You don't think I know that. You don't think I realise how much I screw up? Because I do, but it's only after I do it that I begin to realise. I know I'm the biggest screw up going and I'm sorry that you have to put up with Me." he sat next to me on the other side to Ian as he held my hand and begun to play with it and I pulled him closer to me until his head was resting on my chest.

"So you should be." I caressed his face.

"I don't deserve you."

"Maybe. But who else will put up with your shit?" I chuckled lightly and we fell to sleep together as usual. The only thing different was my cute little kitten besides me.

* * *

**so what did you think about damon getting Jessie a kitten? i made a little hint there about jess wishing she could get pregnant, i spose you could call it a wish. It WILL happen. so any way, please review, YOU DONT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW.your reviews are what keep this story going! please if you review, answer maybe one or two of my questions. :) thank you.  
**


	16. There goes the neighbourhood

Light nocking was heard at the door as Jessie and Damon lay sleeping.

"Jessie wake up." Stefan nudged her lightly and her eyes fluttered open as she groaned.

"Go away." she moaned half asleep to the world.

"We have school." He informed casually.

"Forget school." She shot back and held Damon tighter to her body.

"You heard her little brother. Scram." Damon chipped in with his head still resting on Jessie's chest as he lay between her legs.

"Fine, I'll just get Elena to come over and wake you." Stefan threatened and she sat up immediately, startling Damon I the process as he rolled off her with an arm still around her waist.

"I'm up. I'm up." She widened her eyes to try and keep herself from falling into a slumber again and Stefan smirked.

"I'll be downstairs, I'll give you a ride back home to get changed." He scratched the back of Ian's head on the way out.

"I could kill him." Damon groaned falling onto his back on his side of the bed and fluffed a pillow before dropping his head back onto it.

"No, no more killing after last night." She warned pointedly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Stefan came to wake us up about Alaric not even being dead. It's all cool." She sighed and sat up with a stretch.

"Well, I gotta go." She yawned before kissing Damon goodbye. She moved to stand but he pulled her back down to him where she collided with his chest.

"What happened to screw school?" he asked tightening His grip on her waist.

"Well I'm sure you don't want Elena to get on your case about me skipping school to stay here so you can screw her little sister." He removed his hands from her hips and held his hands up in surrender.

"Buzz kill bob." He groaned when she got off the bed and begun to walk away, "wait!" she turned to face him and he puckered his lips and pointed to them. She chuckled before kissing him goodbye once more and left after putting Ian on the bed with him and scratching Ian's back before wishing she was lying in bed with the both of them.

"Look after my kitty." She pointed at him as he held the kitten close to him.

* * *

After leaving with Stefan to go get dressed she amazingly made it back to school on time and after science and English she found herself strangely walking with Caroline and Elena,

"Wait, so you guys are going on a double date? Thanks for including me." Jess pressed as she stood with Caroline, Stefan and Elena.

"No one likes damon anyway." Jess's mouth slaked open, Caroline's words hurt sometimes and she doesn't even know it.

"That's what the date if for! Your so shallow, you know what I understand why Kelley doesn't-"

"Whoa! Ok, let's not say something you'll regret ok?" Elena stopped Jessie before she said something that could hurt Caroline's feelings.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find Jer." She walked off before Caroline could and Stefan followed her just around the corner from the pit.

"hey." He greeted and she turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked lightly with a sigh.

"Jess, I don't think you should take anything Caroline says to heart, we all know she says things before thinking it through, she's impulsive."

"You mean compulsive?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"I mean, she's not completely right, I like Damon, and I have to because he's my brother. Aside from the whole Kathrine Eliza thing, but he's still my brother and I love him." He moved closer towards her and moved a piece of hair from her face. "Damon is lucky to have you. As long as you love him, it shouldn't matter if people like him." Her face softened, there's something in Stefan that gives him the ability to always say the right words. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Stef, I really appreciate It." she smiled and walked away leaving Stefan under a complete trance.

* * *

"Hey! Mikey!" she smiled as a guy sauntered over to her before hugging her tightly.

"What can I do for you cherry pie?" she giggled.

"I need to know if you know where I can find Jer." She asked looking behind him.

"No point looking here he doesn't come her no more man. But I hear he's been spending time in the library, you might wanna check there." he informed and she smiled. "You should join us sometime, haven't seen your wild acts in a while." He took a puff of a joint and she sighed.

"Don't do that shit no more, you should quit. Does wonders for the lungs." She began to walk away still facing her old friend.

"You trying to tell me you haven't even had a cigarette since you left us?" he smiled.

"Well maybe one or two." She smiled back, "see ya Mikey." She waved and left to go hit the library.

* * *

Damon felt a presence that he recognised most certainty was not Stefan, but it was vampire, and there were two. He stepped into the living room and just as predicted, two vampires sitting on the couch before him.

"Hello, Damon." Pearl greeted absently.

"Ever hear of knocking?" he spat back immediately.

"An invitation wasn't necessary." She stood and turned back to face him. "I'm surprised that no living person resides here." She spoke her thoughts. "Is it just you and your brother?" she asked another question as Anna came to stand closer to her mother but Damon did nothing but shrug.

"Yeah. Although his Eliza look-a-like may as well live her. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" she asked and Damon replied smoothly with,

"Killed 'em." He sped over to pearl not thinking over how much stronger she is now that she's fed and grasped he neck as tightly as he possibly could but it only ended with his hand being easily removed and twisted away from her neck.

"Damn!" he cursed just remembering she is 400 years older than him as she pushed him onto the sofa next to them.

"Have a seat, Damon." He complied in defeat and propped himself comfortably on the sofa. "I was hoping we could have a word."

"Sure." He sighed placing his arm across the back of the sofa making the best fake smile he could master.

"We've taken up residence at a farm house just outside of town. It'll suffice for now." She sat across from Damon in an arm chair,

"All 25 vampires?" he asked immediately with worry.

"Not all. Some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or, like us, acclimating." She informed, aware of the possibility and looked over to her daughter as Damon grew more curious.

"How'd they get out of the tomb?" he asked confused.

"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus-pocus." Anna piped in.

"oh." He approved of the idea and turned back to pearl.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?" she asked in curiosity.

"And you're a part of it." Anna informed earning Damon to scoff.

"That's ridiculous." He lied through his teeth which usually came in handy until now,

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed." She concluded watching Damons grinning face.

"And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families." Pearl ordered with her perfect face still at a blank.

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain." Anna added smugly as Damon looked over to her with a complete straight face. Blank of annoyance and anger. _How could she know this?_ His mind questioned.

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately." Her mother agreed.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" he asked with annoyance still baring onto his face.

"Mystic falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild." She noted to him.

"What, are you crazy? That was 1864. Wake up, woman. The world has moved on!" he expressed. Humans own mystic falls now.

"As a reward for your help, I'm willing to give you what you want most." She offered.

"I want nothing." He dragged out in complete confidence.

"Eliza. Answers to how she alive after what you saw form Kathrine." She blackmailed emotionlessly watching Damons amused smile drop completely.

"You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half." Is what he answered but what he actually wanted to ask _'Eliza is with you?'_

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks. I know her patterns. I know where to find her." she clarified with all assurance.

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again neither Eliza. I have something better. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion." He spat back and stood but was instantly pushed back down with complete force.

"I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness as was letting you take Eliza from our presence. The rest is non-negotiable." She sped over to him and buried her thumbs into his eyes making him groan out in pain. He clutched onto her wrists as he screamed and struggled to remove himself from her hold. As the blood dripped from his eyes she showed her true form as a vampire as she hissed at him. She threw him back onto the floor and he panted heavily on the ground holding his hands over his eyes.

"I have 400 years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch." She spat and left with her daughter leaving Damon to heal slowly.

* * *

"You got me flowers." Elena smiled as she let Stefan into the house before taking them from him and kissing him sweetly. "2 bunches? Wow." She smiled again and he froze a little.

"Actually I got Jessie some, I know she feels a little left out, and I understand these are her favourites." He handed the perfect specimen of whit lilies to her as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, thank you, she'll love them." she smiled brightly and put them both in two separate vases. "How did you know they were her favourites?" she asked as she cocked on eyebrow.

"Azz." He noted and Elena nodded back. "Well, I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven, too, but you're the one with the car." he added to her.

* * *

"Hey! You started without me!" Jessie strode into the grill and stood next to Kelley who was drowning her failures in drink.

"Well I started us both off, what can I get you?" she asked the minor with a smile.

"Mm, bourbon." She smiled, "I'm just gonna run to the toilet, won't be long. Don't drink my drink." Jessie warned pointedly and ran off to the toilets.

"What's with the glasses inside?" Kelley aske a tall beautiful man with raven black hair as he sat beside her, wishing to see those eyes which she was sure to be just as sexy as his cool approach.

"My, uh," he cleared his throat and removed his glasses before continuing to speak, "my eyes are a little sensitive today." He said weakly.

"You're new around here." Kelley acknowledged as she continued to stare at the charming man, taking a good look at his mesmerising blue eyes.

"Oh, on the contrary. I'm very old." He glanced over to her before looking at the bartender. "Bourbon neat." He ordered pointing in front of him.

"I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you." She flirted but Damon didn't take as much notice as he usually would.

"Yeah? Where'd you go?" he asked out of pure boredom.

"Around, about." He chuckled.

"Been there." he downed his drink, allowing to step up with the flirting.

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows." She smiled over to him flirtatiously. "It's so sexy." She added.

"Hands of Kelley, this one's mine." Jessie's voice came from behind the and damon turned his stool around to look at the beautiful woman that stood before him and smirked before pulling her between his legs and kissing her deeply. Kelley's eyes widened, even though the two were perfect for each other in both looks and undoubtedly in personality.

"It's more like nursing my wounds any way." He added as Jessie pulled away.

"So how'd the interview go?" Jessie asked taking a seat between the two.

"I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job, but, um, I think the manager blew me off." She informed them both.

"Well, that's not very nice." Damon sounded from his place at the bar.

"Yeah. Last time I was in town, I slept with her boyfriend." She concluded.

"Well, that's not very nice, either." He added taking the drink from Jessie's hands and downing it himself earning a glare from her.

"It happens." Kelley shrugged with a smile.

"Yes, it always does when you're in town Kelley." Jessie added. _"I think you need to compel the bartender for me_._"_ Jessie whispered with a flattering smile.

"Mm, and why is that?" he questioned leaning closer to her.

"Because I'm calling my IOU." He smiled smugly and Damon sighed.

"I thought the IOU would be something a little more… sexual." He added with a smirk.

"You thought wrong." She replied lightly making Kelley chuckle. He motioned for the bartender and he was in front of him within seconds.

"_You will serve all three of us all night with free drinks and you will not ask for ID."_ He compelled quietly while Jessie distracted Kelley with simple small talk. The bartender placed three shots onto the counter in front of them. After a couple minutes they were far into the drinks and hardly talking,

"How come you're so depressed today?" Jess asked from next to a half drunk Damon.

"After today's events, the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom. Let's get hammered." He demanded and Jessie downed a drink in response.

"Quick, hide, you're not here."Jessie pulled Kelley down with her.

"Why where'd I go?" she asked drnkley.

"Child under your care 5, o' clock." Jessie informed and Kelley sighed.

"damn." Kelley breathed. "Go follow hem and see if they know I'm here?" she pleaded and Jessie nodded before standing to go.

"I'll be right back." She informed before leaving to go follow them. "Oh, Caroline's jealous because you have more fun stories with matt than she does?" Jessie laughed after hearing their argument.

"Jessie, you're drunk, you should get Damon to take you home." Elena moved forward to touch her arm but Jessie took a step back.

"Don't do that." she shook her head.

"Do what?" she asked confused to her sister's action.

"Act as if your mom. God! You always do this to me and Jeremy, act like you know what's best for us, but you don't. I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking, Caroline, you're a bitch." Jessie stated before walking from the bathroom headed back to Damon and Kelley with Elena and Caroline close behind. Caroline pushed past her and Elena stopped behind her.

"Kathrine, Eliza? Who'd have ever thought of seeing you two together?" he chimed and Elena and Jessie looked at each other. "Eliza, what are you doing out-"

"Listen Mr, I think you got the wrong people." Jessie stormed off back to Damon.

"So this thing about cherries, you have to-"Jessie put a finger to his mouth to quieten him before showing a stalk of a cherry perfectly tied between her teeth. "Mm, explains your kissing." He took the cheery stalk from her, "that's amazing, you did it so quickly." He said with the stalk now between his teeth.

"That's my queue." Kelley stood up from the stool.

"Already? What happened to you." She whined making Kelley laugh.

"Well you guys are obviously doing fine on your own, I don't think you need a third wheel." She smiled before leaving the two of them. Jessie chuckled as Damon made kissing noises as he placed their stalks together as if they were dolls.

"So how did you find the slut Kelley Donavan?" Jess asked bringing him back to his reality.

"Slut? Thought you two were friends?" he smirked and she nodded.

"We are, but no one can deny the fact that if I wasn't here tonight she still would be, probably with her hand down your pants." She chuckled and Damon took her hand.

"The only hands I want down my pants are yours." He placed her hand on the rim of his jeans.

"We should go back home." She said impatiently.

"Mmhmm" he hummed and pulled her up with him. "Let's go."

* * *

As soon as they got back Damon threw his leather coat onto the floor as he kissed Jessie and for a second their lips parted as he helped her pull her t-shirt over her head. She hoisted herself up onto Damon, who kissed her as her legs wrapped around his waist, while his hands held onto her ass as he kissed down her chest.

"Oh, my god!" Caroline squealed as she averted her eyes and Jess slid from Damon's hold and grabbed her shirt from the floor.

"Oh, my go." She breathed and stood awkwardly silent.

"So, I'm gonna take off." Matt motioned towards the door.

"Yeh, me two." Caroline and matt left the house after he thanked Stefan for letting him ride in his car.

"What is wrong with you two?" Elena asked stepping forward.

"Well excuse me for thinking it was ok for me to kiss my boyfriend while you were supposed to be on a double date." She spat out holding the t-shirt close to her body and Elena scoffed.

"You call that just kissing?! What if Stefan came home later on and you were _'doing it'_ in the middle of the floor?" she retorted.

"Fuck you Elena I'm not that oblivious to everything around me." She said plainly to her sister.

"Sorry Stefan." She apologised and as Jessie moved to go upstairs. "Oh, staying here again? Big surprise. Maybe you should just move in with him." Jessie turned on her heal, "I mean you already agreed to become one of them right?" she spat and Jessie didn't move.

"I already hinted for her to move in, and you know why she wouldn't," Damon moved closer to both Stefan and Elena, "because she would never see you after that, she'd be here all the time and you know it. You don't want that." he shook his head at her and Jessie moved in the middle of them.

"Fine, I'm coming home, because we need to talk, this isn't us Elena. Fine we fight, but never like this." She walked from the boarding house and as soon as she got to the car she put her t-shirt back on while everyone else was inside.

* * *

"Elena, look I get it, you don't like Damon. Not many people do. I never felt so happy with someone in my entire life-"

"Jessie-"

"No let me finish. I understand he can be a dick and a jerk but why can't you just be happy for me the way I'm happy for you?" tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she sat with Elena on her bed.

"Because he's not a good person Jess." She sighed.

"I know, but he's good to me, isn't that enough just to tolerate him and to let all the arguments between us go?" she asked as a tear fell down her cheek and Elena pulled her into a hug.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, I love you Jess and I don't want this life for you." She comforted as she stroked her hair.

"But it is my life, he's my life and I wouldn't change it for the world." She shook her head and Elena lifted her up.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Jess nodded and Elena sighed. "I'm sorry for trying to be like a mom to you and Jeremy, I just want the best for you both, just please promise me that you'll wait before you make any rash decisions." She smiled and jess smiled back with a nod. She knew exactly what Elena was talking about, but she won't change her mind, she will become a vampire.

"Were fine now. We don't need a mom, we need a sister." Elena nodded and hugged Jess tightly.

"Why don't you go to sleep? Tomorrow night, we'll do something together, as sisters, ok?" she asked and Jess nodded before putting her head back onto the pillow.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Don't look at me like that." Damon warned with a roll of his eyes from where he sat in an armchair with an empty glass of bourbon in his hands.

"Are you crazy? Elena's right-"

"save the lecture, look-" before more could be said a vampire sprung through the window and stabbed Stefan with a piece of glass making damon vamp sped from his seat and push away the unknown vampire from the tomb. The vampire stood as Damon stalked closer to him but the vampire only threw a punch at him, earning to be hit by Damon in return before being pushed into the rails behind him as another vampire attacked Stefan. After a struggle Damon head-butted the vampire in front of him twice before kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him across the room where he stood and looked at the woman that lay with veins all over her body and the dull colour of grey protruding her skin. The vampire sped from the house the way he came in, through the window.

"Damn it." Damon cursed as his younger brother stood next to him feeling for him slowly healing wound.

"I remember them, from 1864, they were in the tomb." Stefan informed as Damon realised that Eliza is out too.

"Yeh, bout that. We may have a bigger confusion." Damon moved over to the bourbon and poured himself a drink,

"What do you mean damon?" he asked as he moved to stand in front of Damon.

"I mean, when I was in the tomb, I saw something. You were right, I wasn't acting out just because Kathrine wasn't there, and I saw Eliza." He sighed and Stefan stiffened. "She's with pearl." He added and Stefan's eyebrows drew together,

"What about Jessie?" he asked.

"What do you mean what about Jessie? You think I'm gonna just give her up for someone from my past? She's better than Eliza Stefan, I won't leave her." Stefan nodded and moved away.

"Good. I'm gonna check in on Elena. I won't tell her abbot Eliza being out, no matter what, you can't let it get back to Jessie." he nodded and Damon smiled lightly.

"Thanks brother." He moved over to the vampire corpse and begun to drag it closer to the fire.

* * *

Jessie stood from her bed and went into the bathroom where she begun to brush her teeth, hearing the loud thunder burst through the window she jumped and squealed, she never did like storms.

"Jeremy?" she knocked on his door and he opened and smiled brightly seeing his sister.

"hey." He greeted and he opened the door wider for her to enter the room noticing Anna had left.

"Can I stay in your room tonight? I'm bored and lonely." She moaned.

"Real reason?" he chuckled at her and she sighed

"Don't make me say it, please?" she begged and he held his hand to his ear, "fine I'm scared, happy now? Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked pleadingly.

"Of course you can." They both lay on the bed. "How was your night?" he asked and looked over to her.

"Disaster, you?" she returned the question.

"Surprising, most of all, I learned a lot of things that I didn't think were even remotely possible." He spoke and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, bro. give me a _'fun fact of the day'_." She smiled challengingly.

"Anna can't be around blood." He shrugged, it was all he was going to let on for now, but he'd tell her eventually.

"Okayyy?" she chuckled. She knew the real reason to this, but Jeremy can't possibly know, could she?

"I'm going to sleep now. So do me a favour and don't squeal every time you hear the thunder?" she nodded.

"You got it." she smiled worriedly before sleeping nervously.

* * *

**So I know that this chapter wasn't half the length it normally is but i'm just so eager to get to Kathrine and the originals :D i have so many tricks up my sleeve ;) Please review, I need reviews to give me boost. no review, no chapter. you don't need an account to leave a review.I'm so happy to hear that so many people liked the previous chapters and I would love to know what you thought of this one :) any criticism is welcomed and all ideas are always taken into consideration :) so PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Thank you xxxx ~ lostgirllove**


	17. Let the right one in

**READ TO GET A SMALL REMINDER ABOUT JESSIE: Again a big thanks to everyone reviewed last chapter, you guys rock. and extra thanks to Fictionaldemon for your lovely comment, i'm pretty sure nobody's perfect but thanks it means alot to me :) and i love reading your story too! its amazing and i'm sure you probably noticed your Xavier was my Azz insperation along with an old friend of mine, who i just love! and to my amazing guest reviewer, i have had a brain wave and came up with the prefect solution to Jessie getting pregnant, so yes, its possible and will happen :D just a reminder, that will start as a seperate story to which i will post a link to down below when the time is right :). sorry for keeping you, enjoy...**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as I woke up I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where I heard Stefan laughing uncontrollably as I stood outside the room. I groaned and made my way into the kitchen rubbing my eyes not seeing who was there.

"You understand what time it is, right?" I yawned and opened my eyes to see Jessie smiling brightly as she sat on the counter.

"hey." She chimed and my smile dropped.

"Is this the part where you tell me you've been sleeping with my brother every morning on the kitchen counter?" I said with silent horror. Honestly, it's my worst fear.

"What?" she shook her head in complete confusion? "No!" she said in disgust and I sighed and made my way over to her. And peered into the bowl in her hands.

"When did out get her, and why aren't you in my bed?" I asked and gave her a suspicious look, but she did nothing but shrug.

"We ran out of lucky charms." She said sheepishly.

"I'm a lucky charm!" Stefan piped in with an Irish accent that made me cringe but seemed to send them both '_of-the-scales-crazy_' with laughter, this worried me.

"You had to be there to get it. Don't worry sweetie." She smiled and patted my shoulder and I shot her an _'I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get it but I love to see you laugh'_ smile. "Thanks for dropping Ian off last night." She smiled lightly at me. I didn't drop him off and I looked over to Stefan with a_ 'thank you'_ look and he just waved me off. "Oh, that reminds me, I brought him back here, because… well, you know." She finished and Stefan placed his bowl down on the counter top.

"Right, we gotta get to school. You comin'?" he asked and she jumped off the side and went to kiss me but stopped when she came to realization about something,

"Wait, you said when Damon wakes up you'd tell me what the hell happened to the window. Do you realize how much that's gonna cost?" she asked looking between the both of us.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like you live here." I smirked at her and she hit me on my chest, oh did I mention I'm in just boxers?

"Stefan?" she asked after glaring at me and he sighed.

"Damon?" he looked over to me and so did Jessie.

"Fine if you're gonna pussy out about it, two of the tomb vampires attacked us last night." I said simply with a shrug and picked up the milk carton to take a drink and Jessie snatched it back off me.

"Number one; your drinking milk after telling me _that_? Number two; don't _EVER_ drink from the carton." She warned and I rolled my eyes.

"Number one; it happened last night. Number two; it's my milk, number three; you don't live here." I smiled back and she bobbed her tongue out at me.

"I'm telling you not to drink from the carton for Stefan's sake you dimwit. You think I care about drinking from the same carton that you just did? Sex. Making out. Hellooo" she waved her hands in front of me and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"How can you guys make such a big deal out of a milk carton?" he stared at us both as if he was looking at a two headed chicken, "right, um, Jess we gotta go." She nodded and immediately clutched onto me as the thunder cracked.

"Scared of a little thunder?" I asked with a smirk.

"No," she cleared her throat. "I'm just really gonna miss you." She straightened herself up.

"Right, sure you are." I rolled my eyes and she pulled me into a very long kiss.

"Yes I am." She added. She's so beautiful.

"False alarm, Elena said the schools closed due to the storm." She looked at him questioningly, "power failures." He concluded and she nodded her head once,

"Ohhh…" she trailed off. "Looks like I don't have to leave you now." She smiled up at me and picked Ian from the floor who just entered the room.

"Elena's on her way, you need to go get dressed." He pointed at me and I opened my arms in protest,

"But I'm so hot." Jessie smiled and put her head to Ian's.

"Yes you are, but, only this gilbert gets to see you glory." Jessie looked up at me and trailed a finger down my chest as she said this.

"Mm, wanna help me get dressed?" I asked and she smirked.

"Of course." She scoffed and stroked Ian's back before letting him down on the floor. We walked from the room and I heard Stefan yell,

"Don't be too…" he trailed off as we left the room "loud" he sighed that only my ears could hear.

* * *

After I got dressed, and of course the incredible morning sex, Jessie and I made our way down the stairs where I began to board up the window. After I finished I turned to them all seeing Jessie with Ian in her arms standing in front of the fire and I smiled thinking what it'd be like if she had a child in her arms instead, but I pulled myself back into reality as Stefan asked the 'all-important' question, _'what do we do now?'_

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." I smiled.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'" Jessie chuckled with a smile,

"Good one." She smiled brightly. Her smile is perfect, she has the most amazing white teeth.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said with crossed arms.

"Well, it's not like a choice she's Scary." I concluded.

"Really, I thought you were the big bad Salvatore that doesn't get scared?" Jessie asked and I gave a cringed look,

"You don't have to be snarky about it." I moved over to Jessie and put my arm around her.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. We've earned snarky." She spat and Jessie sighed.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" I questioned and quirked my head to the side.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." She spat at me.

"Ouch." both Jessie and I said at the same time.

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" Saint Stefan asked as he stepped closer to the two of us.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hmm. I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky." She groaned as Damon left and buried her head in Stefan's chest with a sigh. Now this pissed me off, she said she'd at least try to tolerate him.

"I know. He makes everybody cranky." Moved closer to the both of them and held Ian out,

"Ian, attack, kill them." he did nothing but meow and I turned him back to look at him and I pouted, "you're helpless." I sighed and both Stefan and Elena chuckled at me. I set Ian down as Elena asked,

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise." She assured her and I had no doubt about his words.

"Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing." That's exactly what I asked myself.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe." He said plainly.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too." Rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side." I glared at him and pointed at him,

"Hey! The word hot should be in there somewhere." I said more to myself than anyone.

"Well, that's comforting." They hugged again and I decided it best if I left them to cuddle things out

"Damon!" I shouted and he startled me as he tapped my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a frown and caressed my cheek.

"I saw Elena and Stefan cuddling now I want a cuddle." I pouted and he smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Jess, I'm leaving." Elena shouted from down the hall and I moved from Damon to get to her.

"You gonna be ok driving in this." I asked in worry and she nodded.

"I'll be careful." She assured me but after what happened with mom and dad I couldn't help but worry.

"Drive safe." I pulled her into a hug and Damon rubbed my back, I'm guessing he knew what I was fretting over. "I love you." And she smiled widely at me with a _'love you too'_.

As she opened the door and left after releasing umbrella and ran to her car. I mentally slapped myself when I screamed and jumped back into Damon as a bolt of lightning struck and crashed with a thunder.

"I knew you were scared of the storm." I could practically see hear him smirking even though I had my back to him and his arm snaked around my waist.

"Am not." He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my jaw.

"I still love you. Sacred-y cat." I turned and hit him on the arm but it didn't faze him.

"I'm gonna go lie down." I blanked him and walked straight past him back to our bedroom. Holly crap! Did I say _our_ room?

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Damon stood on a chair as he fixed the grandfather clock,

"Hunting party?" he asked not taking his concentration from the clock until Stefan spoke up.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up." He headed straight for the door when Jessie laughed,

"I'm sorry," she continued to laugh and waved, "it-it's just that-"she broke down in fits of giggles "I'm sorry. It just you were so serious." She calmed down and at the last minute broke into laughter again. Both Damon and Stefan looked at her and laughed a little too. After everyone calmed down Damon made an offer,

"I've got 2 litters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?" he asked.

"We'll talk when I get back?" he asked zipping up his coat before leaving,

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels." He commented with a sarcastic remark surprisingly making Jessie giggle again. He turned his attention back to the clock.

"Damon?" she called out to him in a sweet voice,

"Yesss?" he sung looking down at her.

"I'm hungry." He got from off the chair and took her hand in his before pulling her to the kitchen and sitting her on a stool.

"What can I get you?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"Mmm, what fruit do you have?" she asked and he sighed,

"Real food?" he asked and she shook her head,

"Not that hungry yet, do you have dragon fruits?" she asked and Damon cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?" she whined and he shrugged. "Banana?" he shook his head, "apple?"

"Mm, nope." He shook his head.

"Strawberries?" she asked once more.

"Now those I have." He took them from the refrigerator and handed them to her.

"Trust you to have the fruit you dip in chocolate. Hey, speaking of romantic, when do we have out date?" she asked and took a knife from the drawer and begun slicing the tops off the fruit and then slicing them in half,

"Tomorrow night." He looked over to her and she smiled. "Why are you slicing the strawberries?" he asked as he watched her.

"I always slice fruit, its relaxing. Wired, I know." He came to stand behind her.

"I don't think it's weird, I think it's hot." He whispered in her ear and popped one of the halves of strawberry into his mouth.

"Hey, this is my food, get your own." She turned her head to look at him,

"If you're offering up" he smirked.

"I am if you are." She retorted and he was taken aback by this, he only feed off her if he needed to heal quickly and she'd only drink from him when she knew his blood had left her system. But this time his blood was still in his system, there was no reason for her to drink from him.

He bit into his wrist and she moved her hair from her neck making it easier for him. He bit down gently into her silk white skin as she put her mouth over his wrist. It was always almost automatic when he stopped feeding from her but this time it was different, he got to indulge in the sweet taste of her blood, and because she was feeding from him he didn't need to worry about taking too much. He stopped immediately after she did, he couldn't risk draining her completely. He licked the remaining blood from her neck before turning her to face him.

"Should it take this long for Stefan to hunt?" she asked lightly and he looked behind himself at the clock and frowned.

"Not usually." Her turned to face her again, "go clean up and I'll try calling him and Elena, see if he's with her." she nodded

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Damon went to go call Stefan and I used a little kitchen roll and water to remove the little blood around my lips.

"He's not answering his phone." I turned to see Damon's worried expression.

"I'll call Elena." I reached into my pocket and realised that I left my phone on my bed this morning. "Shit" I breathed. "I forgot my phone, you have her number?" I asked and he shook his head. I took his phone off him and punched her number onto the screen and placed the phone against my ear. "No answer." I shook my head.

"Come on," he held my hand and pulled me to the door before handing me my coat. "Here, keep calling her." I nodded and did exactly that until we pulled up.

* * *

He took the phone from me and went up to the car while I pulled my hood up. When I got to my door I eyed him weirdly,

"Why didn't you just walk in?" I opened the door and saw Elena walking up the stairs,

"Your ignoring me." he stated simply as she came back down the stairs.

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry, my phone is dead." She said sarcastically.

"Don't you think him calling 6 times means something?" I asked even though it was mostly me calling her.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked as they both stood in the front room.

"No. Why? Something wrong?" she asked wordily, she is so dumb!

"Gee, you think?" she looked over to me with a not so pleased glare.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. We figured he was here with you." Damon informed and Elena immediately called him on her phone.

"It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he be?" she asked with concern. Doesn't she know that were all thinking that by now?

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." He said warily and I looked over at him knowing exactly what he's thinking. He walked over to the door and I followed him but he turned around. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked me and I stood in front of him in confidence,

"I'm going with you, what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You are staying here. I don't want you anywhere near that house, you understand me?" I sighed knowing he would never let me go with him, I turned to face Elena. "Don't be mad at me, I want you to be safe. Look at me." I did what he asked and he sighed. "I won't be long, promise." He leaned down and kissed my head before storming from the house.

"I hate it when he does that! He just automatically thinks that I can't handle myself. Helooo, wound transferor!" I motioned towards myself and she grabbed her coat and an umbrella from the rack, "You're leaving me now?"

"Come on hurry, he's almost to his car." she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the house before closing the door behind us.

"I told you to stay here." He looked at me with a little anger and I kind felt bad for going along with Elena.

"Well I want to come and I'm bringing Jessie." Elena said from beside me and he sighed.

"Get in the car. And this time when I say stay in the car, I mean stay in the god damn car." he said angrily before opening the passenger door for me and I got in without problem.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I didn't want Jessie to be anywhere near that house, even though she is in the car right now because of Elena. For one, I don't know if anything bad would go wrong and hurt Jessie and for another reason, I don't ever want her to find out about Eliza. I can't lose Jessie, not now.

"Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off." I threatened banging on the door vigorously with anger and anticipation.

"Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky." He peeped his head around the door to look outside as he said this. Is he serious? Does it look like I'm in the mood to chat about the fucking weather?

"Where's my brother?" I spat and he opened the door wider.

"Billy." My eyes widened as two vampires dragged my brother into my view and a part of me made me want to breakdown to see my brother in so much pain and the completely freak out with rage, so I raged.

"You're dead." I made way to burst through the door but the god damn house is owned by a living person. I mentally cursed myself as I felt the fury build further and further in my body. One thing crossed my mind, I have to get him out.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in." yeh, you think I haven't noticed that you asshole?! "Miss Gibbons?" He called out and a woman came into view who they were obviously feeding off,

"Yes, Frederick honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Never let this bad man in." he compelled and this means I'm going to have a hard time saving Stefan.

"I'll never let him in." she assured him just as sweetly as before and left with a smile.

"145 years left starving in a tomb thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad." He explained to me, but it pissed me off even more. Vampire and their god damn revenge. "Well I thought your brother might've wanted to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." I watched as Stefan groaned out in pain as the vampire, who b now I'm guessing is Billy, staked him in the side of the stomach. "You have a nice day." He shut the door on me the bastard. I need a plan.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I ran out the car with Elena, I didn't bother with the umbrella, to much fiddling. The first thing I did was hug Damon and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist,

"What happened? Where is he?" she questioned impatiently.

"They have him. I can't get in." I moved from his hold and stared up at him,

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in." he explained clearly pissed off. I rubbed my hand over my head and through my hair before Elena spoke up.

"I can get in." she moved to get past Damon but we both pushed her back.

"You're not going in there." I shook my head in agreement with Damon.

"I'm going!" she shouted back unable to mover under Damons hold.

"You're not going there." I copied Damon's words.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" she asked as though she was about to breakdown.

"Revenge. They want revenge." He informed, revenge for fucking what!?

"We gotta do something." She concluded.

"I know." He agreed and I sighed, this is enough, I can get in and I'm going in. I began to walk away while they were fretting over_ 'we need to do this'_. As I got in view of the house I felt a hand grab my hand tightly and pull me back. "What the hell are you thinking?!" I looked at Damons face and it was filled with complete rage.

"Elena can't defend herself but I can." He shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"My brothers already getting tortured in there. They're not having you." He whispered and I nodded. He pulled my back a little and moved the hair from my face. "Come on, we'll think of something." I nodded and he held me tightly as we walked back to the car.

"Jess! What were you thinking?!" she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't give that shit Elena, not now." We both sighed and got into the car.

"I got it!" Damon almost screamed from his place in the driver's seat as he turned the car around with one swift move.

"Damon where we going?" I looked over to him and his face was completely straight,

"To go visit Elena's her history teacher." I catched onto his Idea and looked over to Elena in the back seat who looked unsure of the idea.

"Damon he won't ever help us." She concluded.

"Well, I'm sure with a little bribing he might help."

We moved through the corridors with Damon In lead until he came to a stop. Elena was a little further behind so it took her a little longer to catch up.

* * *

"Well, don't you look alive?" He asked rhetorical.

"Damon." I whispered warningly up to him.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric said with confidence.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." they both took a couple steps closer to each other and I took a breath in.

" ? We need your help." Elena concluded just in time as she came around the corner.

* * *

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but-" Damon cut her off explaining.

"Your life is valuable to Jessie. Yours, on the other hand…" he trailed off and looked over to him as he sat on the windowsill.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena added quickly.

"What about it?" he asked as though there was nothing at all to know about his ring. I scoffed at his question.

"Let me recap you tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" he asked sarcastically looking over to nothing in wonder.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." He go up off his seat and walked over from my seat o one of the student desk's to Damon and I immediately tensed.

"Mr Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." She pleaded stopping him in his tracks. I think Elena's taking the roll of saint today in Stefan's honour.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." He apologised as damon's arm moved around to my waist.

"What about her, why can't she go in for you?" he asked over to the both of us and Damon moved us closer to the both of them.

"_Jessie_, can't go in because she's valuable to me. You know, that's a shame that you're not willing to go in for us. Because the woman in charge of the crowd Can help you find your wife." He lied completely and I saw Elena's face chance to shock.

"You're lying." Alaric said in disbelief.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her yourself? Coward." He pulled me by my hand back towards the door and called for Elena.

"All right! Wait. I'll go." He agreed not willing to take the chance. We stopped and turned to look at him. "I um, I have some things that might help." He walked over to a huge cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out a huge, sort of overnight bag, the kind you take to a gym.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon commented sarcastically as he looked over the contents.

"I've you to thank for that." Alaric looked over to Damon and he shrugged in response.

"Ok, wow." My eyes widened with glee. I immediately held up a gun. "Yeh baby." I smiled and pointed it at the board behind Alaric and he ducked. I used to go to the shooting range with Sheriff Forbes and shoot a little while Elena was hanging with Caroline. Alaric looked at me a little wordily and I looked at him plainly. "Relax. I have experience. It's on lock anyway," I pulled the trigger and nothing happened, apart from Alaric's eyes celnching shut as I had I aimed at him. "See?" I smiled. He breathed in and turned to Elena who pulled out some kind of syringe-y thing.

"What are these?" Elena asked looking at some sort of syringe-y thing.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric explained and I nodded.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out." I looked up at Damon as my eyebrows furrowed together.

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" Elena asked and I concentrated on him,

"You're planning to get yourself killed? That makes complete sense." I added pretending to agree.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." He looked down at me.

"A little? Hopefully? I'm beginning think you want to die." I commented and he put his arm around my waist.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked Elena who had picked up a vervain dart.

"I'm going with you guys." She said with a shrug.

"No. No. No. No. No way." Damon exclaimed clearly with a small smile.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." She had a good strategy, I'll give her that.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there." Damon said blankly without giving it anymore thought.

"I'm going." He completely ignored her and she looked over to me,

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way." I shrugged to Elena while Damon talked to Alaric.

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." She added.

"She's right damon, if something happens and your alone then you haven't got a chance." It pained me to say it but it's the truth.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house."

"Excuse me? yeh, where do I come in all of this?" I asked and he sighed,

"You can drive the car with Elena." I stared at him,

"There can only be one person in the driver's seat." I smiled smugly and his smile dropped.

"No. no way. You are not going in there. Ever. So get it out our mind and stop playing dumb."

"I'm sure there's a _'blondes are dumb'_ joke in there somewhere. You can't stop me." I added with a calm face, something he was able to keep too.

"Me either, It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand." Elena added.

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." his grip tightened on my waist.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just let us come with you." I pleaded and he stared down at me.

"I can't protect you, Jessie. I don't know how many vampires there are in there." he clicked his fingers, "That's how long it takes the both of you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety, which I will if you are hurt or in danger. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from Including Stefan." I sighed, he is right. "I know. I get it. I understand." He added to Elena as he turned to look at her and then back at me.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric broke the tension and I was the first to follow him.

* * *

"I'll be back, ok?" he looked over the backseat to me and for a second I thought of holding a grudge and not answering him at all, but then I thought if something happened…

"Make sure you will." He smiled lightly at me and touched my leg,

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me before leaving and I sighed hard before resting my head on Elena's shoulder, "you spoke to Bonnie?" she shook her head that rested on mine.

"Nope not since the night of the tomb. She and Azz are taking some time to spend with their grams. You spoke to Azz recently?" she asked. After we opened the tomb, Sheila had a heart attack and the ambulance arrived just in time.

"Nope not since yesterday, on the phone, he told me they won't be gone for much longer. His magic is progressing. I'm gonna visit them if I get the chance tomorrow, tonight was supposed to be mine and Damon's date." I sighed again.

"About Sheila, have you had a chance to talk to her about your powers since she told you?"

"Nope." I popped the P.

"I mean, you have powers, I have a vervain syringe and the people we love are in there. Can't we just go?" She asked lifting her head and I lifted mine to look at her,

"I forgot about that." we both looked at each other and suddenly a tree branch fell onto the windshield of the car and we both screamed like hell I grabbed a stake from Alaric's bag before jumping out of the car with Elena. As much as I'd love to use it, the gun would be way too loud. We both ran up to the house and I easily jumped over a brick wall that led up to the porch.

"Jesus Jess, wait up!" she yell/whispered to me before climbing over herself.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the one with cheerleader experience." I snapped back. We both rested against the brick house as we heard someone call for another multiple persons. We both looked at each other and I pointed towards some steps leading down to a basement. She nodded her head and went down first.

"It's locked." She whispered to me and I pushed her out of the way before punching the window and easily breaking it. We both entered cautiously and Elena peeked her head around the corner. I pulled her back and put my hand over her mouth before stabbing my hand with the stake and projecting it over to the vampire. I'm not trained enough to go for my heart yet. Yeh, I can do that with enough training. I heard footsteps and pushed Elena out of the way and held up the stake about to strike until Damon grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Are you insane?" my mouth slacked open. "For god's sake Jessie."

"I'm sorry, I panicked, ok?" he sighed and pulled me to where Elena was headed.

"You coming in here was stupid, really really stupid." He winged.

"Ok, I get can we just save Stefan now?" I stressed angrily. Elena burst through the door without thought as me and Damon followed.

"Elena, Jessie. You shouldn't be here." he shook his head.

"They was supposed to stay in the car." he stated as he walked over to a vampire staked down to a chair.

"No. No. No. Not him." Stefan said quickly as the vampire eased up.

"Whatever. Let's get you down." Damon walked back over to the ropes and moved to unite them while I removed a stake from the vampire's thigh as he groaned in pain.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan thankfully pinpointed.

"Elena, pull that." he demanded and she complied. "Jessie what are you doing we have to get out of here." He asked over to me as I stopped mid-point of pulling out the last stake.

"Let her do it." Stefan sided as Elena held him upright. I pulled the last stake from the poor man's leg and moved over to Damon helping Elena get Stefan.

"Can you two get him in the car?" he asked walking over to some stairs.

"Yeah." Elena reasoned and I shook my head.

"All right, go." He ordered.

"What about you?" I asked impatiently grabbing onto his jacket.

"You rescue, I'll distract. Please, listen to me this time." he kissed my head and ran up the stairs.

"Jess, come on." Elena pulled me with her and I held onto Stefan. "He'll be fine." she assured me and I nodded, not needing to think the worst.

* * *

"Can you make it?" Elena asked as he stumbled onto the forest ground. He grunted before falling and pulling the both of us down with him, bastard.

"You ok?" Stefan asked and I looked over to Elena who had cut herself on the palm of her hand, I tensed for a moment and thought Stefan would go for it, but he didn't.

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta keep going." I nodded and I helped her pull Stefan back up.

"Ok, Come on." I said as elena struggled a little with pulling him up.

We finally got into Damon's car until Elena discovered the car ignition was fricking gone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled and I jumped as Stefan was pulled through the window. Surprise, surprise. It's Fredrick. He began stabbing Stefan in the chest with the stake and I gasped for a moment thinking it was his heart,

"And this is for the tomb…" He pushed the stake upwards into Stefan's body.

"no!" Elena and I screamed before a vampire quickly staked him in the chest and sped off again, I didn't see her face, but I'm thankful to her.

Stefan? Stefan, please. Stefan!" she looked behind us and I followed her gaze seeing Fredrick beginning to wake up. "Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan." She looked at her wrist and I shook my head,

"No, no, . Elena." I warned.

"Here." He fed on her a little before coming back to consciousness.

"Elena, Jessie, please run." He begged but she shook her head.

"No. Please. Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood." She urged and he was obviously fighting the temptation.

"Go, Elena. Run. Run…" he continued.

"Jessie." She looked over to me for help.

"Oh, For god sake." I picked a rock from the ground and sliced my hand open, now he won't be able to resist. He bit into my wrist and began to drain my blood, not as gentle as Damon does it, that's for sure.

"Jessie, he won't be able to stop." She realised and I rolled my eyes.

"You just notice that now? I have Damons blood in my system, what's he gonna do? Drink me forever?" I asked and I was pushed from Stefan's hold by the same vampire, I still didn't get to see her face, she was way too fast.

"Go, hide!" Elena pulled me behind a tree as stumbled, she didn't notice thank Lucifer, and I hate it when people fuss over me. We watched as Fredrick attacked Stefan and got repeatedly stabbed in the heart with a home-made-stake. We both ran from behind the tree and tried to stop Stefan, he finally did when he almost lashed out on Elena.

"Jess, are you ok?" Elena turned to me and honestly, I wasn't.

"Yeh, I'm just…" I couldn't remember the rest, but I know I slurred, a lot.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

The first thing I thought when pearl came through the front door was, _'thank you'_, but not for me, it was for Jessie. After leaving the house I sped back to the car and saw Stefan standing with Jessie in his arm, unconscious.

"What happened?!" I asked taking her from Stefan.

"I, um…" he trailed off.

"Jessie offered up her blood, she cut her wrist, he couldn't its my fault. I pushed her to do it" elena admitted.

"And you didn't think to give her your blood?!" I yelled biting into my wrist and placing it over her mouth moving my wrist a little to open her lips.

"I'm sorry…I…" Stefan tried to explain but I know how irresistible her blood is to vampires. It's a wonder they didn't smell her in the house when she was there.

"I know. Why aren't you in the car?" I asked n confusion as Alaric came to stand beside me,

"Will she be ok?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"She'll be fine. Back to my car." I glared at the both of them and Elena looked like she just kicked a puppy.

"Fredrick stole the ignition." He explained and I growled.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bi-"

"He's already dead." Alaric pointed to his body and I was happy yet pissed that I wasn't the one to kill him.

"Then let's get back because I don't exactly like the fact of Jessie being unconscious and not at home."

"You're taking her home?" Stefan asked and I looked over to him.

"Well, yeh." I nodded and turned

"I thought you might have wanted her to be with you." He said a little surprised.

"yeh, that's why im taking her home." I saw Elena and Stefan share a smile that confused me to no end until realising I said her home was the boarding house which made me sigh.

Alaric came back with us just in case Jessie woke up, for some sort of reassurance she's ok or something.

* * *

After putting one of my shirts on Jessie, I put her in bed and picked a lurking Ian from the floor before placing him on the bed with her. I left to go back downstairs where Alaric had already supplied himself with a glass of whisky and I did the same before sitting next to him.

"Jessie's fine, you can leave. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what?" I said over to him before putting my hand besides my mouth in whispering motion, "Everyone hates Me." he knocked back the drink and decided to lighten the mood, "But you can't deny it. We were bad-ass." He turned to me and fully punched me in the jaw, it didn't hurt mind, just made me move to the side. He left straight after and I shrugged it off, fair play to him.

* * *

I decided to go check on Stefan before going back to Jessie, but when I got here I saw something I honestly predicted.

"Oh, baby brother." I sighed and shook my head.

"You need to get her out of here." He croaked and I nodded.

"Will do. One question," I started and he looked up to me again. "How did you stop? Because I fed on her and even I have trouble, not being a ripper and all."

"Damon… I… I didn't." I walked closer to him.

"Then how?" I asked getting even more confused by the second.

"It was her, she pushed her off me." I tensed and ran from his room straight back to Jessie. thank god she was fine. I put some of my sweats on her and my leather jacket before grabbing an umbrella and ian speeding to her house. A vampire can't get in here unless being invited and I needed her to be away from Stefan anyway.

* * *

"hey." I smiled lightly as her eyes fluttered open.

"hi." She said back with little enthusiasm.

"You ok?" she nodded in response and I pulled her closer to me.

"What time is it?" she asked looking up to me.

"I'd say around 3:30" I said holding her close to me with my head on hers.

"Ugh!" she rolled her head, "I'm gonna go get water" she stopped to ponder, "And fruit, I'm starved." She sat up.

"ok." I said simply before kissing her head and lying back down.

* * *

**Jessie's** **POV:**

As I walked downstairs into the kitchen I heard a noise and I quickly grabbed a knife from the wooden block on the kitchen counter before creeping very closely to the doorframe of the living room. I almost screamed as Uncle John walked around the other side of the wall to face me.

"Jesus Christ john, you trying to get yourself killed!?" I yell/whispered and he chuckled.

"Well I didn't expect to have a knife pointed at me." I scratched my head and put the knife onto the table in the hall and sighed.

"Well hi!" I smiled rightly and held my arms out to him. He gladly hugged me and we did a little jig-y dance in our hug.

"God I've missed your crazy ways. You gotten into any fights yet?" he asked as we pulled away.

"No I've been a complete angel." I grinned and he looked taken-a-back. "Oh, come on. Did I really get into that many fights?" I asked and he chuckled again.

"Well, I just expected for Caroline to be in the hospital by now." I nodded with an appreciative look.

"Fair do's." I agreed before looking up at the stairs, "Listen, I have to um…"

"Go to bed? I understand." He nodded.

"Well first I have to get coffee, water and possibly a banana. So you want coffee?" I offered and he shook his head.

"Wait, two drinks?" shit.

"Yeh, um-"I cleared my throat.

"Oh." He aknowlaged calmly, much to m surprise. "He stays over?! Jenna's allowing this?" he went wide eyes as I did. Yeh, I jinxed it didn't I?

"Wow easy with the accusations." I held my hands up.

"Sorry I just thought-"

"No your right it is for my boyfriend but it's all good. Promise. We don't do anything." I lied through my teeth and he looked at me with suspicion before nodding. "So I'm just gonna get what I need and I'll throw you down a pillow and a blanket." He nodded again and followed me into the kitchen. He's not gonna let this go.

"So… what's his name?" I continued with the coffee and sighed.

"Maybe we should wait till I can introduce you both properly." I grabbed a glass after finishing the coffee.

"You're right. Does he work? Stupid question he's in high school." He laughed and I made a cringe face,

"Well…"

"He's older than 19?!"

"Shh! any louder and the people in the empire state building will be able to hear you." I whispered.

"So, enlighten me, what does he work as?" I grabbed a banana this time and turned to him.

"Ok, listen Uncle John, I love you and all but he's a good guy, he's well off and he treats me right, this is not the time or place to discuss this so if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." I finished and groaned when he stopped me, "yesss?" I asked turning around.

"You love me? I haven't heard that since…"

"I know. See that's how much of a good guy he is, he helped me get over the fear of telling people I love them." I smiled and he nodded before following me to the bottom of the stairs. "What now?"

"Just coming to get pillows and a blanket." I nodded and made my way to my room and he followed me to my door? What the hell?

"Ok, thanks Uncle John, bye." I quickly closed the door knowing he only saw Damon's legs, for sure.

"Uncle John Hu?" I nodded and handed Damon the coffee.

"Your cold." I stated to soften his confused look.

"Ahh." He nodded and sipped on the warm coffee before placing it back down and putting an arm around me. "Better?" he asked snuggling closer to my body.

"Yeh." I said with a moth full of banana as I sat on the bed. As I finished eating I took a sip of the water and placed it on the nightstand before shuffling under Damon's arm to lie down. "Little help?" I asked and he chuckled softly lifting his arm.

"Too tight?" he asked and I nodded before turning to face away from him letting his arm rest around my waist again and his head rest on my neck. I love sleeping like this. "You lied." He grumbled into my neck.

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"You said to Uncle John, we don't do anything, and I was comfortable." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So was I until you accused me of lying." I commented closing my eyes.

"It wasn't an accusation, it's the truth, now I feel like having sex just to prove you wrong." I didn't open my eyes.

"No, no and no." he groaned and rolled onto his back. I rested my head on his chest and felt his hands move down to my ass, I ignored it until his hands went from outside my clothes to into my pants. "Ok, I was fine with the whole ass thing but I told you, no sex tonight. As far as Uncle John knows, you're not a vampire and I'm still a virgin. So, no."

"About that, who was your first?" I widened my eyes.

"I'm not talking about this right now. Either we spoon or you leave." I said in confidence with a firm yet laughable face.

"Spooning leads to forking." I glared at him and pushed him off the bed, well, almost. I like to think of it as I had. "Fine, come here." He pulled me closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me again. We wasn't spooning, but this was nice too.

"For you information, I will always remain a backdoor virgin." I said into his chest.

"Give me until tomorrow night." He grumbled, but I heard it. Like I said, I will never let anything enter my behind, it just seems weird.

"You owe me a date b-t-dubs." I pointed out not forgetting that we were supposed to have had a date tonight.

"No problem sweet cheeks." He slapped my ass and I disapproved regarding the situation, but I have to admit, I kinda liked it.

"Yeh, good night to you too." I groaned before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So thats the end of this chapter. sorry,it took a little more time than i wished. a few questions, i made a couple hints about damon wanting jessie to move in with him, should she? and last question, when do you think would be the right time for jessie to get pregnant? i know im having trouble placing her vampire turning and it needs to be after she gets pregnant :/ any suggestions are strongly apretiated and all critism welcomed. please review. YOU DONT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW. thank you amazing readers and please give me feedback :) your reviews keep this story going!**


	18. Under control

**First, i agree with Azera-v about jessie having to be active with the story and waiting for the opetune moment for her to get pregnant, a little stuck with where to place that so i was thinking if i did a seperate story where jessie is pregnant the story probably wouldnt follow the show as much. ****Fictionaldemon thanks so much for your idea and i will most definatly use that idea to get jessie into the bording house as a resident. thank you to NicoleR85 for taking the time to review as always :).**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Jess, Jessie." I sighed. She sleeps through everything! "Ok, come on princess." I picked her up and took her to the shower and as soon as I turned it on her eyes fluttered open. "You sleep through anything, you know that?" I asked and she groaned.

"Were you gonna put me in the shower again?" I chuckled and settled her down on her feet.

"Everything else failed." I shrugged. "Get dressed, were gonna pay a visit to Stefan, see if he can be around you yet." She nodded and turned the shower off.

"Too tired to shower. Wait, Uncle John's here. Go out the window and wait for me by my car." she handed me her keys and I nodded. This reminds me, I need to call for someone to fetch and repair my car. I left through the window and waited for her like she asked.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

When I woke up Damon was planning on putting me in the shower, again! I waited until he was gone before getting dressed. Today I suppose my look was gothic. I wore a high-low, silk, black skirt with a bow tied around the waist and a long-sleeved, crop top in the colour crimson red. I put on a bracelet that read circus along the front and the background was vertical stripes that held a vintage effect, my favourite piece of jewellery. I brushed my hair through before letting it fall down my back as perusal. My shoes were black platforms that had a bow that rested on the back.** (Outfit link on my profile.) **

I walked downstairs and avoided Uncle John and Aunt Jenna's arguing and walked straight out the house over to Damon who sat in the driver's seat of my car.

"I hate how everyone hate my uncle John but me." I sighed and he smiled over to me. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You look amazing. Didn't know you were so Goth" I chuckled lightly.

"Well, it's always been my style." I smiled over to him as we backed out of the driveway.

* * *

As we got back to the boarding house Damon and I went upstairs to his room where he threw on some fresh clothes before grabbing a glass of blood. He groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked from lying down on the bed.

"God damn music, that's what." He moaned and I sat up in an instant.

"Hey! Don't EVER curse the music, it's a deal breaker for me." I warned and he pulled me up and we walked down the hall to Stefan's room. As soon as I entered his room I began dancing as Stefan worked out.

"Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet." He said sarcastically before turning off the music.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise to him. Your music is bad ass." I walked over to his stereo and looked through his CD's. "Please have Bon Jovi." I chanted knowing they could hear me with their vampire hearing. "Yes!" I screamed and through my fist in the air. "I knew you and I were destined to be brother and sister" I pointed to Stefan and he laughed at me shaking his head. "So how you doing?" I asked with a little more sensitivity.

"I'm doing well. Keeping the cravings down a little." He nodded and I sighed moving closer to him and Damon put his arm around my waist protectively.

"I mean about me being here. You're not tempted to… rip my head of or anything are you?" I asked a little scared.

"It's hard, but I can handle it." I nodded and he began to do some push ups.

"When you goin' back to school?" Damon asked.

"Soon." He replied simply. We have a council meeting today and according to Mayor Lockwood I don't have to attend until the meeting is over.

"Oh, come on. Just drink already." Damon crouched down next to Stefan and wavered his glass of blood in front of him.

"Damon." I said hoping it'll send him the warning I expected it to.

"Come on. This self-detox is unnatural." Stefan stood from the ground and moved over to another part of a room, which I admit was pretty impressive, seeing how hard it is for him to avoid blood.

"Could you get that away from me, please?" he asked and continued his exercising.

"How long did it take you to wean yourself off of it after you last…indulged?" no answer. "That's not good." He stated in a way that said _'dude, you're not gonna live this through'_.

"I'll be fine. It just takes a little bit of time." he spat back I'm sure a little angry.

"I don't get it. You know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted a human in gahh way too long." I stared at him unamused.

"Not long enough." I piped in.

"Oh, I'm impressed." He said sarcastically and Damon stood back up and moved over to me.

"It was completely self-serving. Trying to get the town off the trail of vampires, which is not very easy, considering there's an entire tomb of them running around." He explained his reason.

"What are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan crossed his arms as he once again stopped his workout session.

"We're not gonna be doing much of anything if you don't have your strength." Damon moved closer to Stefan and I moved to stand by the door. "There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone." He stated. Obviously Stefan has a reason not to drink human blood, whatever it might be.

"I have my reasons." See.

"Well, what are those holier-than-thou reasons? You know, we've never actually discussed that. You know, I I'd love to hear this story." He sat on a chair nearby and placed his glass of blood onto the table next to him as I sighed and shook my head.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, just watching me in a struggle?" he asked to his brother and I rolled my eyes.

"Very much so." He agreed with a smirk, which I would love nothing more than to slap right off his face right now. I moved to behind Damons chair and rested my one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his chair.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but," he cleared his throat stepping forward. "I actually have it under complete control." He informed confidently.

"You do?" he asked with doubt and held onto my hand that rested on his shoulder. Stefan hummed,

"Well, I'm not gunning for Jessie, so like to think of me having control." Damon's grip on my hand tightened and he let me go before standing from the chair.

"Oh. Well, then you should just carry on making the rest of us vampires look bad." He took my hand again and begun to walk form the room.

"Wait!" I said and he let my hand go again. I ran up to the tabled that Stefan had come to stand a little closer to and picked it up before handing it over to Damon. He took a sip and hummed in delight.

"Jess?" he asked before Damon and I could leave and I stopped in tracks. "They found Vickie's body last night. You were out and Elena didn't want to stress you this morning." A wave of sorrow it me but I put on a fake smile before nodding and leaving.

"Do you have to tease him like that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Right, let's get to the council meeting." I nodded this time and he led me back to my car. Just after we got out of the door I placed m hand in his back pocket and I looked up to his smirking face. I pulled my keys form his pocket and he stopped dead in his tracks. "hey." He held his arm out while I keep on walking.

"Oh, come on Salvatore, your slowing me down." I turned to face him and he continued to walk.

"You mislead me." he wined and I got into the driver's side of the car.

"Tough luck." I pouted before turning on the ignition and driving over to the Founder's hall.

* * *

I got out of the car and waited for Damon to hurry the hell up before pressing the lock on my fob key. As we walked up to the founder's hall we were escorted in by one of the police who knew of the vampire stuff I imagine.

"Jessie?" I turned around wide eyed when I saw uncle john standing before me. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking just as confused as I was.

"I'm here for the council meeting, what about you?" I asked.

"Me too." He said as we both stood coming to realisation,

"You know." We both said at the same time.

"Know what?" Damon asked from behind me and Uncle John stiffened.

"So you must be the man my niece won't tell me about." Damon nodded.

"And you must be the famous Uncle John." I took a deep breath in. They're obviously not gonna get along.

"Well I wanted to introduce you at the founders day kick off tonight but that obviously isn't going to happen." I sighed. "Sorry. Damon, uncle john, uncle john Damon." I motioned between the two of them as I very speedily introduced them. I was expecting for them to shake hands, but it didn't happen.

"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death drug overdose. Her family has been notified. The truth will stay in this room, and we can put this behind us." The sheriff had just finished as the three of us had entered the room a little late.

"Thank you, sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue. John Gilbert has ask to say a few words." The mayor had taken over before introducing Uncle John. "Welcome back, John. It's good to see you." John stood in front of everyone else in the room before speaking.

"Thank you, mayor." They both shook hands. "Hello, everyone. It's wonderful to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances as a founding family member, I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news." He started.

"I'm guessing you already got introduced to john, I call him jackass." I peeped my head around Damon to look at the sheriff who obviously didn't notice me.

"Hey. I'd rather you not talk about him like that while I'm around." I whispered and Damon's hand clutched mine.

"Sorry jess, didn't see you there." she notified and I nodded and turned my attention back to john.

"A hospital blood bank in the neighbouring county of Amherst has reported several break-ins over the past 2 weeks and 2 state employees have been reported missing as well, all of this within a 75-mile radius of mystic falls." Damon and I looked at each other as the mayor interrupted.

"O-ok. No need to get alarmed right at this Moment." He informed.

"Meaning he doesn't wanna cancel the founder's day kick-off party." Liz whispered to us and I nodded. She's right.

"You think all of your problems are over, but I'm here to tell you nothing's been solved." Uncle John shook his head.

"We're working on it." the mayor interrupted again. "Let's just hope for the best that nothing like our latest discoveries happens again. And If I does, we can handle it, we will be prepared." He concluded. "I hope to see you all at the founders day kick off tonight. Thank you for being here." After that everyone seemed to have parted.

"I got to get to school. If you drop me off and pick me up then you can use my car until your gets fixed." He nodded and kissed me until john cleared his throat as he stood next to us.

"You gonna be ok getting to school?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. Uncle John has always been like a second dad to me. I kissed his cheek before waving him off as I grabbed Damons hand and dragged him back to my car and handing him the keys.

* * *

"I'll get a ride back with azz, he's back in school today and I wanna spend some time with him." Damon nodded and kissed me before I could leave.

'_Alaric's classroom'- Elena_

'_Omw'-Jessie_

As I walked into the classroom I sat beside Elena and across form Alaric.

"Good, you're here." He stated as I smiled at him.

"Good to know I'm missed."

"I made a copy of a paper that Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look It." he handed the paper over to me and Elena peered over to take a look too.

"Jeremy wrote this?" she asked as I handed it to her so she could get a better look.

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real." I sighed with relief.

"I really hope you're right, because I've done so much to protect him from all this." She stated and then I came to realization,

"Maybe we should just tell him the truth Elena." I sighed and she shook her head.

"Jess, no. we've done so much to prevent him from finding out." I rolled my eyes.

"So how do you deal with it?" Alaric asked to the both of us.

"What do you mean?" Elena replied and I gave him a confused look.

"I don't know. With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you." He asked.

"It's not safe for them to know the truth, so, yes, I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them."

"And if Jeremy finds out, then we're the ones he gets pissed at." I stormed from the room and went over to a bench that Tyler sat at with Matt.

"hey." I said sadly as I hugged them both from behind. "I'm sorry about Vickie." I rested my head on their shoulders and both their heads leaned against mine.

"Thanks Jess." Matt said lightly.

"You guys gonna be ok at the kick off tonight?" I asked and they both nodded. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm gonna move because you guys are fucking squashing my head like it's a melon." They both laughed and I moved from them and sat opposite them.

"Sorry about that." Matt smiled over to me.

"You look hot today. I don't think ever ever seen anyone else able to pull that look off as hot." Typical Tyler.

"Well, I am amazing, what else could you expect." I scoffed and took his from in front of him and took a small sip before setting it back down again. "You spoke to azz yet?" I asked and Tyler nodded.

"That reminds me, he told me to tell you to text him if he doesn't see you first and he can't wait until tonight, and I quote, to see you _'dolled up'_." He moved his hands about in front of me.

"Well who you guys going with?" I asked and Matt smiled,

"Caroline."

"Ughh. Pussy whipped." They both chuckled at me and I looked over to Tyler. "You?"

"Lone ranger." I pouted at him. "Azz is taking billy." I nodded. I suddenly felt a pair of arms clutch around my small body and almost choke me to death.

"Cant…breathe…" I managed to choke out and azz sat right next to me, I mean incredibly close.

"I've missed you." He rested his head on my shoulder. "Sorry for your loss Mattie." He moved from me and walked over to a now depressed Matt and clung onto him in a hug.

"Thanks man." He patted the arm that latched around him before it moved onto Tyler.

"And I'm getting hugged why?" he asked.

"I don't know, you look left out." He pulled away from yet another person and sat next to me again.

"Wow so many hugs! I can't handle this much kindness. Need to joke about something." I made and exploding noise and flinched my hands out from the fists I had mad at either side of my head before head butting the bench. "Ok, ouch." I said as everyone else laughed. I rubbed my head and he bell went for class. Azz's arm hooked on mine and he pulled me away. "Bye guys!" I shouted to matt and Tyler.

"So what you wearing tonight?" he asked as we moved through the corridor.

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest. And you're taking me home." He nodded,

"No problem-o" he smiled at me brightly. "Pick something nice for tonight." I rolled my eyes as we entered our English class.

* * *

As soon as I got home after Azz dropping me off I walked into the kitchen to see Jeremy and John sat at the table eating and Jenna far at the other side of the room. The first thing I did was hug Jeremy.

"Hi to you too Jess." He said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry about Vickie, I just got the memo this morning." I rested my head on top of his as his hands rested on my arms. "How you holding up?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Good, good. Thanks." he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I wish I'd have known sooner." I gave him a _'sorry'_ smile before looking at the food on the table and giving a disgust face. "Eww. I'm gonna cook myself some food." I walked over to the fridge and emptied it of most of the veg and sliced it all up nicely before putting some pasta on the stove to boil. I got an avocado out of the fridge and removed its contents before adding it to olive oil, lime juice, dill, salt, black pepper, and garlic powder and whisked it together, this is my replacement for the mayo in my pasta salad. I sat down happily and everyone just stared at me.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of my food.

"All that for that?" John made a cringed face and shook his head.

"It's good." I covered my mouth obviously as I spoke with my mouth full.

"So you guys ready for the founders day kick off?" Jenna asked with a smile,

"I have no interest in the founder's day kick-off party." Jeremy stated plainly.

"Sure, you do. It's tradition." John said after hearing Jeremy's statement.

"Far be it for us to break from tradition." Jenna said from where he stood.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for 150 years, one of the founding families, and with that distinction comes certain obligations, including going to the party. One day when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." He said using them fiddly chopsticks to feed himself. I've always wanted to use chopsticks, they're so cool, and I just can't get the hang of them.

"Hmm. The Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert, so I was never cool enough to hear It." she pointed out.

"Why does she hate you?" both me and Jeremy asked leaning closer to john. We said things in suit a lot, it's not uncommon.

"We used to sleep together." my eyes widened.

"I'm standing right here." She said after throwing a bag of chips at Uncle John making me and Jeremy snort a laugh.

"Holy shit." I breathed and Jeremy chuckled.

"language." John pointed at me and I bobbed my tongue out at him.

As I finished up my food I walked upstairs calmly, until I heard a crash that is, that's when I ran into Elena's room.

"What the hell?" I asked seeing Stefan on the floor. Before I could say more he was out the window.

"Get damon." I nodded and texted him ASAP.

'_Get here now'-Jessie_

'_Love you too'-Damon_

"He's on his way." She nodded. "Now would you like to tell me what just happened?" she shook her head.

"later." I nodded and sighed after hearing the doorbell go.

"That'll be damon. He obviously isn't using my car." I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Good, you're here." I breathed and he walked straight in and kissed me impatiently. "Not for that." I said pulling back.

"What? Not even a little?" he whined and I shushed him pulling him upstairs, "I can't wait to get to your room and fu-"

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

"No, please, do continue" John said coming into the hall way.

"nothing." I said running up the stairs pulling Damon with me. "You idiot!" I hit his chest as we got to the top of the stairs and I entered Elena's room with Damon close behind.

"Wow. Just like I expected, a lot of pink." He expressed before picking up Elena's teddy bear and flopping onto her bed. "Mmm, not as comfortable as Jessie's bed." He acknowledged.

"Stop messing around." Elena spat pacing about.

"You know, did you know that your uncle's been kickin' it with the founder's council?" he asked with one hand behind his head.

"What?" why didn't you tell me?" she looked over to me.

"Well sorry I haven't seen you all day." I replied sarcastically sitting next to Damon.

"Perfect. We'll just add it to the growing list of how everything's falling apart." She said with a smile.

"What happened right there?" he pointed to the broken book shelf and the fallen lamp with the teddy bear's hand.

"That's what I'd like to know." I added but she ignored us.

"Look, Damon, I I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's ok, but he's clearly struggling. How long it gonna take before he's back to normal?" she asked wordily.

"Few days, give or take." He shrugged and I glanced over at him as he played with the teddy.

"It's been a few days." She added.

"And he's been doing well." I smiled over to her and stood to walk over to her.

"Give then. I don't know. What's the big deal?" he asked standing up.

"He's not himself, Damon." He handed Elena the teddy and walking over to her drawers and glancing at the little trinkets that lay on top.

"Yeh, he's more fun." I grumbled I'm sure Elena couldn't hear.

"Well, maybe his problem is he's spent too long not being himself." before walking over to her drawers and pulling out a bra. "Your underwear isn't half as sexy as Jessie's. You're a boring girly-girl." I widened my eyes and snatched it from him and shook my head at him in shock.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you." She sighed. He took a picture from the mirror and Elena groaned and I followed him across the room and snatched it off him.

"Stop it." I warned with my finger and he held it tightly and pulled me close to him and snaking an arm around my body.

"It is what it is, Elena. The Stefan you know was _'good behaviour'_ Stefan,_ 'reign it in' _Stefan, _'fight against his nature to an annoyingly obsessive level' _Stefan, but if you think there's not another part to this, then you have not been paying attention." He tusked after listing all Stefan's qualities.

"He's not you, not even close." She shook her head in protest to him.

"Isn't that the truth?" I piped in and he looked down at me.

"Well, he doesn't wanna be me." he said still looking down at me. "But that doesn't mean deep down that he's not." He looked at Elena as he said that.

I moved from his hold and walked back over to Elena and handed her the picture of us from a couple years ago before following Damon who walked over to my underwear draw and pulled out my red laced bra that had a black bow held in the middle of the two cups.

"Mmm, much better." He smirked and I took it off him.

"Yeh, about that. Looking through my sister's underwear, not cool."

"It's not like I knew her underwear was in that draw. Yours are always in the middle so I thought…"

"Well, I'm more organized than Elena. And every typical teenage girl's underwear resides in the top draw." I noted. I have always been the one to organise things, my tops go in the top draw and my bottoms in my bottom draw, common sense.

"That's what I love about you." He smiled at me and begun to pull up my skirt slowly. He leaned down to kiss me and just as my eyes closed my door opened, and so did my eyes.

"John!" I yelled.

"Keep the door open." He looked over to Damon and shot him a glare. Damon's hands moved from my skirt and he lifted them up to show he got the idea. After john went back downstairs Damon lay on my bed.

"I don't get why you don't tell him you're not a virgin." He wondered aloud.

"Because, John has always been my second dad. It's weird." I sat next to him pulling my laptop from under my bed. "Do me a favour?" I asked as I lay on my stomach next to him.

"anything." He smirked.

"Go in the top draw next to you and look to the back on the left hand side and above the packet of ci-"I stopped as he looked at me with heightened eyebrows.

"I'll do it." I walked over to his side of the bed and opened the draw.

"Wow, you are organised." I smiled at him and quickly shut the draw before he noticed the packet of cigarettes. I still haven't smoked in a while but it's nice to know they're always there.

"Yeh. Don't ever mess up my draws by the way." I warned after pulling out my glasses that I barely wore. I only used them for the computer and TV, something I haven't been able to use with such little time lately. I put them on as I lay back on my stomach facing my mac.

"Now I'm just getting turned on." I looked over to him with a confused expression. "You look hot in glasses." I felt his gaze on me as I opened up some of my homework I needed to catch up on before hearing the door nock, even though it was open.

"I'm gonna tell Jeremy about me being… you know. Adopted." I smiled and nodded at her as she entered my room. "Umm, stupid question, but why is your door open? It's never open anymore." I sighed.

"Your Uncle John doesn't know Jessie is not a virgin, he thinks I'm gonna try something. Hence the over protectiveness." He said simply.

"Yeh, but you were gonna try something, that's the point." I looked up at him and he just smirked.

"Right, well I'm going to go now." She waved bye and I did the same,

"Good luck." But Damon of course had to draw all the attention on him.

"Good bye Elena." He said sweetly. "So what you doing on there?" he asked over to me.

"The chromosome theory of inheritance states that genes are located on" I said not breaking my concentration.

"I don't know what that is. Too many big words to process." I ignored him and he didn't like it I could say that much. "Jessie?" I hummed in response still typing quickly. _"I'm bored" _he whispered in my ear and still not paying attention I opened the draw next to me and pulled out a burr puzzle for him to mess with and the TV remote, which I kept under my pillow, and handed them both to him.

"here." He took them form me and groaned.

"I hate these things." I ignored him. This home work was due on Thursday and bio is my favourite lesson. I felt him move closer to me as the bed dipped next to me. He moved the hair from my neck before kissing me lightly. For a brief moment I closed my eyes but opened them within a second. _Focus jess, focus_. He moved from my neck as he nibbled on my ear, I felt my eyes close again and his smirk against my skin as I moved my head to the side to make it easier for him. His lips glided across my jaw before kissing my lips. He rolled us over so he was lying between my legs as he kissed me.

"The doors still open." I pointed out with the little chance I got.

"It's just kissing, relax." He reasoned and began to kiss me again and I let on an accidental moan. He smirked against my lips and I jumped when the music channel blasted out on the TV.

"Oh, my god." I breathed a little jumpy. I shuffled and felt for the remote. Damons hand went in between my legs and I gasped before he pulled his hand back revealing the remote.

"You know I can sense you arousal right now?" he asked moving is hand up my thigh and stopping right besides my pant line. Everything in my body screamed for him, but with Uncle John around and my door still wide open, I can't, and it pained me more than ever.

"Which is why you shouldn't tease me." I noted pulling his hand from my groin.

"But it's so much fun." He stated linking our fingers.

"I need a drink." I said looking at our hands and then up at him. "You want anything?" I asked kindly and he shook his head before moving from off the top of me so I could stand.

* * *

"You know your being way over protective with the whole door thing right?" I asked standing next to Uncle John as I pored myself some water.

"I know. I know I should trust you not to do anything, I'm just looking out for you Jess. Most boys, they just want to get into your pants. Don't let them." now I feel guilty and kinda embarrassed.

"First off, this is a skirt. And secondly, you don't have to worry about anything. What I do is my decision, ok?" I asked and he nodded. "It ok for me to close my door to get changed?" I asked and his eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'll go in the bathroom. I mean for when I do my makeup, hair, etcetera." He nodded.

"Fine." I left him as fast as possible and closed my door as soon as I got upstairs.

"Wow, he is protective." Damon said playing with a black G-string.

"What are you…?" I pointed at the mostly transparent underwear.

"I got bored. And this is a lot more fun that messing with that puzzle thingy." He pointed over to the burr and pulled out a matching bra.

"And what exactly is, this?" I asked motioning to the sets of underwear paired up on my draws.

"This is me finding all the pairs of your underwear." He smirked pulling out some stockings and a suspender belt. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed them all back into the draw.

"Hey, I was having fun." He moaned.

"Can you get me out one of my jumpsuits from the closet please?" I asked sweetly walking over to my laptop and saving my work.

"Why do you have so any dresses? You don't even wear half of them." he asked from where he stood as I began to strip to get into the shower.

"Damon, asking me that is like asking you why you spend 80 dollars on a shirt, because they look nice and they're an expensive brand." I concluded looking over his shoulder.

"Fair enough. This one?" He held out a black, short, long-sleeved, backless romper whit the sides cut out. "You still have that red dress, the one you wore when we first had sex?" he asked turning around to me.

"Yeh, you don't throw away a shirt after wearing it once do you? Didn't think so." I smiled and kissed him before laying it out on the bed. I said walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. When I turned back around it was no surprise that Damon was leaning on the door frame.

"Why is Elena older than you yet you have sexier lingerie?" he asked and I walked over to him.

"Get over the underwear already." His arm reached around my back and he unlatched my bra.

"I wish I had clothes here so I could shower with you." He moaned as I turned around and took my bra off fully before pulling off my panties and throwing them at him. "This is why you need to live with Me." he complained.

"No can do buddy." I stepped into the shower and closed the glass.

Once I got out the shower I wrapped a clean, fluffy, white towel around my torso went back into my bedroom where Damon was lying on my bed with his shirt off.

"Please wear a G-string." He pleaded as I opened my underwear draw. I purposely picked out a pair of boy shorts

"Theses?" I asked holding them out and put them on with a bra. I knew I teased him but I didn't expect his to speed over to me and do that. "Was that really necessary?" I asked with a sigh.

"yes." He pulled out a thong and handed them to me. I rolled my eyes and put them on before curling my hair and throwing my towel at Damon. "What was that for?" he winged and I shot him a smile.

"For ripping my underwear apart. Those were comfortable."

"They weren't sexy." He shrugged and I bobbed my tongue out at him. It wasn't long until I was ready, I put on the romper Damon picked out and some black platform heals that had a chain drape along the back of the heal that was held up with a skull on the side. I put on some matching jewellery and some gold-ish eyes makeup and neutral lipstick.** (Outfit link on my profile.)**

"You ready?" I asked turning around and he sped in front of me and I moved back when he tried to kiss me. "lipstick." I pointed out but he kissed me anyway making it smudge. "Yeh, thanks for that." I replied my lipstick and grabbed my black clutch.

"You look stunning."

"Oh, so flattering." I put my hand over my heart and he took my hand in his. "Wait you didn't even come in my car. Do we have to walk?" I groaned and fluttered my eyes. I put my arms around his neck and we were at the boarding house in no time.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Jessie sat on the bed with Ian while I put out a fresh shirt, a black suit onto the bed.

"Won't be long." She nodded and I left to go shower. Once I came back out she was gone, and I groaned loudly. "Damn it Jess." I don't like the fact of Jessie being alone with Stefan when he's in this state. I tuned in on their conversation as I pulled on the trousers and a shirt before walking down the hall and up the stairs to Stefan's room and stopped outside the door and decided to listen in on their conversation a little more.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"hey." Jessie greeted walking further into the room.

"You shouldn't be in here without damon." He said as he stood in front of the mirror buttoning up his shirt.

"I can fend for myself." She shrugged and sat on the chair facing him. "how you doin'?"

"good." He turned to face her and she eyed him suspiciously.

"You can talk to me Stefan." She stood and walked over to him before placing her hand on his arm and he tensed under her touch. "What's your deal with human blood anyway? Is it because you haven't in a long time..?" she asked truly interested and he shuffled.

"I'm… a ripper." He confessed and her brows threaded together.

"Ripper? Like as in Jack the Ripper?" she asked and cringed and shuddered.

"No. I drink from a human to the point that I can't stop and eventually… I rip their heads off." He educated and her eyes widened.

"Wow. That's harsh." She took a breath in. "no offence but I need a drink." He nodded and she poured herself a drink and handed him one too. "I trust you man." She shrugged and he smiled at her as she took a sip of the whisky.

"You might trust him, but I don't." Damon walked into the room. "No offence brother." He added as he stood next to Jessie.

"No, I understand." Stefan agreed and Jessie sighed.

"Whatever. Can you guys hurry up and get dressed?" she asked sitting on the chair in the corner of the room and Damon began to button his shirt up.

"So, you're drinking a lot more after whatever happened with Elena earlier." Damon pointed out as he stood in front of the mirror admiring himself before looking at Jessie through the mirror and smiling over at her as she cringed at the whisky.

"Well, curves the cravings, right?" he asked knocking back the drink Jessie gave him.

"About that," he started as he walked over to Jessie. "Not too much, is it?" he asked and he didn't answer as he poured himself more whiskey. "Well that answers that question." He sighed as held his hand out to Jessie, which she took, he pulled her from the seat and lead her out the door. "Damn it, should have gotten that calumet whiskey." He cursed as they got into his room. Jessie ran out the room down to Stefan's room and Damon followed slowly.

"Jessie." He warned following her.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey, Damon said something _'calumet'_ bourbon whiskey?" I asked Stefan and he walked off to a table of liquor and handed it to me with a smile. "thanks." I smiled back and left the room to go back to Damon. "Here. Are you ready yet?" I asked handing him the bottle. He sighed.

"Stupid move." He noted and took the bottle from me. He sat on the edge of the bed and put on some shoes before standing and pulling the jacket on. "Let's go." He said puling me from the room as I finished filling up Ian's food bowl.

"Stef, you ready?!" he shouted and Stefan came Walking out of his room.

"Commin'" he yelled back as me and Damon made our way to my car. I got into the backseat and watched as Damon took a sip of the strong liquid before handing it to me. I took it gratefully and took a gulp as Stefan got into the car.

"Want some?" I asked wavering it in front of him with a cheeky smile and he snatched it off me.

"gladly." He smiled at me widely.

"I say, tonight we get completely _'wasted'_" I tuned and little shake of my head.

"I'll drink to that." Stefan took another sip from the bottle before handing it back to me. I took it gladly and took a quick swig before offering it to Damon,

"You in?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Can't, I have to get all of us home." He sighed and I lifted my chin up.

"It's ok Stefan we don't need grandpa anyways." And he gave an agreeing look.

"Yeh, we don't need buzz kill bob." We both snickered a laugh.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I watched as Jessie and Stefan shared a bond that honestly worried me. I know I can trust Jessie, but I'm not too sure if I can trust Stefan not to make a move. I like that they get along just not the fact that Stefan sees her in a way Jessie doesn't see him. As we pulled up Stefan almost stumbled out of the car.

"I'm suddenly guessing it's not gonna take you long to get drunk, your half way there." She patted his back and walked out in front of us. She has the most amazing legs. I tilted my head as I watched her beautiful behind and turned to notice I was the only one watching her. I clicked my fingers in front of him and broke his trance.

"Eye's off brother." I warned and he mumbled a _'sorry'_. Jessie stopped and turned to the both of us.

"You guys coming or what?" she yelled and we walked over to her. We all stopped in a line as we looked out to the mass of people that flooded the building.

"Oh, God. I shouldn't be here." Stefan said scanning the crowd.

"Dude, you'll be fine." Jessie smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Come on. Don't be a downer. It's a party for the founding families. That would be us. It would be rude to skip it." I added walking into the building with Jessie's hand in mine and she nodded in agreement as Stefan came to stand next to me.

"You know, I… I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." He said scratching his neck with discomfort.

"Oh, I still do. I just love that they love me." I smirked and I and Stefan shared a chuckle. Jessie looked up to me unamused. "I love you." I smiled sweetly and she turned to look the other way and acted to look offended but completely failed when she smiled. "How you feelin'?" I asked moving my head a little closer to Stefan so no one who was close by could hear my question.

"I'm good. I'm fine." he insisted quickly.

"No cravings? No urges? Has that whiskey you been drinking' all day doin' its job? We are who we are, Stefan. Pretending doesn't change that." I sighed.

"Ah, nothing would make you happier than to just see me give in, huh, Damon?" he asked with slight amusement.

"Whatever. It's inevitable." He hummed and Jessie elbowed me lightly.

"I'm gonna go find Elena." He patted my back before leaving.

"Don't embarrass me, young man." I yelled out to him and I looked back down to Jessie.

"You don't have to rub it in his face, you know that, right?" she asked looking up to me and I nodded.

"I know." I smiled down to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Tyler. Go kiss Mrs Lockwood's ass or something." I smirked at her. "Not literally, don't actually do- just go mingle with people your own age until I come find you." She sighed correcting herself and I nodded.

"Yes, I can do that." I leaned down to her. "I can flirt right?" I questioned, a little scared to ask.

"As long as you prove you still love me with sex tonight, were good." She nodded and I smiled before kissing her. Her hand moved from mine turning my skin cold.

"Love you." I smirked and she smirked back.

"Love you too." She said walking from me and I shook my head unable to believe how lucky I am to have someone love e and understand me the way she dose. The first place that came to mind once Jessie was out of sight, _BAR_.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I walked from Damon and luckily bumping into Tyler.

"hey." He smiled brightly and I returned it. "Come with me." I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him around the corner and pulled a bottle of whiskey from behind a vase of flowers.

"Yes, Lockwood." I grinned and we high-fived.

"Ok, come on, matt needs cheering up." I nodded and followed him as we entered a room where he stood alone. "Check it out." He said in a light whisper as we moved over to a corner of the room

"Dude, your dad's gonna beat you down if he catches you." Both Tyler and I scoffed at him.

"Yeah, let him try." He spat with a smug smirk.

"All right, screw it." he took the bottle from Tyler's hands before downing some of the amber drink and we passed it around like a 'pass the parcel' game.

* * *

I left Tyler and Matt to finish off the bottle. as i walked through the dance floor someone pulled my by my hand and spinned me around making me laugh. i looked up and smiled at Stefan who was making silly faces.

"you seem happier." i commented and he nodded.

"i am." he twirled me around again. I love this song, _' '_ by '_the killers'_. "you look beautiful tonight by the way." I smiled.

"not s bad yourself Salvatore. you did good with the DJ." I grinned looking over to the man who occupied the music. after I finished my dance with Stefan and getting him to reluctantly agree to letting me decline the next song, I looked for Damon and finally found him with Jeremy and sherif Forbes.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I walked over to Sheriff Forbes and flirted a little with Jessie's permission.

"Thanks, Liz. It's… its really nice how welcoming the council's been. I like my life he in mystic falls. Starting to feel like home again. Especially with Jessie by my side." I smiled and its true, Jessie has made it fell like home again for me, I am happy here.

"Well, then you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. The blood banks, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem." Shit. I was about to comment when Jeremy came out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, sheriff. Um, I was curious if there's been any more information on what happened to Vicki Donovan." He is getting way too curious.

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." She tried to assure him but he continued to prod.

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." I tried my best to keep down all the curses.

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing, but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry." she apologised and I watched as Jeremy backed away from us,

"Uh, that's ok." He said lightly before completely leaving.

"Hi Liz." Jessie smiled coming into view next to me.

"Hello Jess." She greeted back with a smile.

"What was that about?" she asked looking back the way her brother had just left.

"I'm afraid Jeremy's starting to get suspicious. Will you be able to just, talk with him? Reassure him of Vickie?" she questioned and Jessie nodded.

"Yeh, of course." She nodded and Liz left with a nod. "Great, just great." She grumbled and pulled my by the collar over to the bar. She picked up a random persons drink and downed it when they weren't looking and quickly placed it back just in time for them to turn.

"Are you drunk?" I asked and she looked up to me with a smile.

"Almost. My plan was to get wasted and its working." She smiled brightly and jumped when Azz tapped her shoulder.

"I just requested for the DJ to put on _'brick_ _by_ _boring_ _brick'_. Let's dance!" she smiled brightly and jumped off the stool and kissed me before running off with Azz and joining another guy on the dance floor. Can't say I liked the fact that it was a guy. I watched as she laughed with her friends on the dance floor and turned back to the bartender who poured me a glass of bourbon.

"Have you noticed what your brother's been up to?" Elena asked coming to stand next to me.

"Nope. Been too preoccupied with yours. Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death." I informed and she didn't look fazed.

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose." She said emotionless like I was stupid.

"Really? _'Oh, but, Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?'_ I know. I know." I moved my hand in the air a little and waved my hand about with exaggeration, "Me. I mean, I could compel him, but he's wearing vervain." I sighed and she was quick to answer.

"No. I don't want you to compel him." She said confidently.

"If he keeps asking questions…" I trailed off.

"Damon, no. I'm serious. I'm not gonna do that to him again. I'll handle it." she assured me and I sighed pulling a rose from the vase next to me.

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you." I walked from her and waited outside on the balcony for Jessie to finish dancing.

"…_keep your feet on the ground, and your heads in the clouds..."_ she sung with Azz laughing and I smiled before looking out to the front lawn placing the flower down next to me ready for Jessie.

"Damon, right?" I turned to my side seeing John standing there and I nodded. "You know I don't like you being with my niece right?" he asked and I sighed.

"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it." I said with a smile. "Are you enjoying the, uh, kick-off?" I asked being the politest I could towards this guy.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot how much fun these small-town celebrations can be." His face completely blank.

"When's the last time you were here?" I asked holding out drink a little.

"Hasn't been that long. My brother's funeral how long have you been in town?" he asked and for some reason I got the impression he already knew.

"Well, not long at all." I confessed. It's not a complete lie.

"So what do you think, Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath. Got to admit, I don't like Jessie being involved with vampires." Yup, he knows.

"I wouldn't overreact, John. Besides, Jessie is safe with me. I'd never let anything happen to her." I said truthfully and full-heartedly.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. Guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw 'em in a church, and burn them to Ash." He said and I felt his gaze burning in the side of my face.

"That is the story, huh?" I asked taking a sip of my drink as I looked over the far stretched grounds.

"Part of the story, yeah." He hinted and I looked over to him, I don't think I can hold this up much longer, it's incredibly boring.

"Oh, there's, uh there's more?" I asked tying to sound amused.

"Oh, there's a lot more. You see, seems there was a tomb under the church where the vampires were hidden away, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that, didn't you? Being that you're the one that did it." Finally, he confessed to knowing what and who I am. He smiled and I smiled back,

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked as I saw no need for his confrontation.

"I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way. For Jessie's sake." He nodded, so he's bringing Jessie into this now? Bad move.

"Well, you know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice." I asked like he was somewhat dumb.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Yeah. Ok. But you probably ingest vervain, so…" I trailed off.

"Why don't you take a bite, find out?" he said smugly. I was tempted, believe me.

"It's not worth my time." I said walking away before speeding back to him and snapping his neck before throwing him off the balcony. I looked down and smiled happily getting away with what I just pulled.

"Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba." I turned seeing Jessie sound the last parts of the song as she walked over to me with a wide smile before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me deeply. Now I feel on top of the world, getting away with murder and being kissed by my incredibly hot girlfriend.

"Well you're undoubtedly drunk." She smirked up at me and took my drink from me before downing it and setting it down on the balcony. I was thankful for her not looking at the bottom of it. She pulled me back into a kiss and I smiled against her soft sweet lips before dragging me back to the dance floor.

"Dance with me." she said seductively as the song _'young and beautiful'_ played by Lana Del Rey. "_Hot summer nights, mid-July, when you and I were forever wild, the crazy days, city lights the way you'd play with me like a child_…" I closed my eyes listening to her voice sing in my ear. I never known anyone to sing so amazing. She truly had the voice of an angel.

"Why have I never heard you sing before?" I asked as she stopped.

"Because it only happens when I'm drunk." She giggled before continuing. "_Oh that grace, oh that body, Oh that face makes me wanna party you're my sun, you make me shine like diamonds. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will I know that you will, will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_" it warmed my heart hearing her sing before I chuckled actually listening to the lyrics for the first time ever.

"I guess those words don't apply to us anymore, Hu?" I felt her lips brush against my jaw in a smile.

"Guess not." She said back lightly placing her head on my shoulder. Her head lifted as the Lockwood boy tapped on her shoulder.

"Mind If I cut in?" he asked and Jessie shook her head.

"I'm gonna go find Stefan, I need to talk to him anyway." She nodded.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"So I kissed Kelley Donavan." My heart practically stopped and I looked up to him with a straight face before bursting into laughs.

"Yeh, good one." I wiped my eyes from the small tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"And I punched matt." I looked up at him again with a straight face.

"You weren't kidding were you?" I asked wide eyed. "Come on." I pulled him with me over to the bar and while the bartender wasn't looking I swiped a bottle of whiskey and Tyler snatched it from me, putting it in his jacket. We both walked into an empty room where we used to hang whenever we were drinking, sometimes with mason.

"We're gonna miss the speech if we do this." I shrugged and he nodded. "Then let's do this." I nodded again and he unscrewed the bottle and we passed it back and forth ranting about life and pure shit as we became even drunk by the minute.

"He hit me, the bastard hit _me_." he said drunkly and I nodded.

"Dude, its expected. No offence but your dads a fucking douche." I slurred and he nodded.

"I know." He hiccupped. We stayed completely silent for what seemed like hours of just drinking.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Where the hell have you been?" she looked up to me dizzily and smiled.

"Hey" she broke into laughs next to Tyler as their heads rolled. I ran my hand over my face and sighed.

"Okay, come on princess, we're going home." I picked her up in my arms and she continued to laugh.

"I don't live with you." She slurred. Even drunk she can still think of the smart comebacks. "Wait, wait, and wait." She called out and I stopped mid step and turned back to Tyler as she pointed to him.

"Bye, bye Ty-Ty" she stopped laughing and lazily moving her hand up and down in a _'goodbye'_ motion.

"Ty-Ty." He laughed and she burst into laughs again.

"Yeh, good bye Lockwood." I concluded and walked from the building over to my car and strapping her in next to me. Stefan must have already gone home.

"Let's go home." I sighed remembering that she doesn't live with me.

* * *

I drove back to the boarding house and grabbing a glass of blood before sitting on the sofa in the parlour and resting Jessie's head in my lap and sitting deep in thought about what happened with uncle John tonight, mine and Alaric's talk with him and what he said to me, _'if you touch her I will stake you without hesitation. And even if you kill me, I'll just keep coming back until I succeed in killing you.'_ Not like it's going to happen but still, this guy is determined. I was pulled out of thought as my brother entered the room.

"We have a problem, Stefan. And when I say, _'problem'_, I mean global crisis. Seems uncle John has a… You don't look so good." I said as he stared at Jessie. He looked completely out of it. "It's different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years. And after tasting Jessie's blood too. I'm not gonna stay here tonight, for Jessie's safety." He did nothing I lifted her head lightly from my lap and stood before picking her backup. "Let's go baby." I whispered in her ear. "Have a good night, brother." I called out leaving his in the room with the glass of blood sitting on the table.

* * *

I used my vampire speed to get us both to the gilbert house, (including Ian). I wasn't exactly in the mood to dive. I set her down on the bed and putting Ian on the floor before removing all her jewellery and shoes before taking my shirt and shoes off before lying down next to her. She defiantly accomplished getting wasted tonight, that's for sure. As she turned to her side her eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep." I shushed her and caressed her face, taking in her beauty as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

**so what did you think of this chapter? next chapter something happens with stefan and jessie, but what? feel free to guess in a review. please review. i need the boosts. your reviews keep me writing this story. no revies, no chpter ;'( how will jessie react to finding out Damon killed john? or will she? not good, damon keeping all these secrets locked away.**


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed, my amazing usuals :D :* and i absolutly do not mind at all xAmazing, i am happy to know that you like it enogugh to do so :) go for it :D**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Jessie!" a bang was heard at her bedroom door and her Uncle John's callings.

"Go away!" she grumbled loudly burying her head further into the pillow and frowned when she noticed Damon wasn't next to her, which only made her headache worse.

"Here." He handed her 2 aspirin, which she threw straight into her mouth as he held out a bottle of water that she refused. "We have a council meeting, want a ride?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do I have to?" she groaned flopping back onto the bed.

"yes. Jess your part of the council now. Not to mention you should be up for school right now if you're not going to the meeting." She groaned again making him chuckle.

"Give me 10 minutes." He nodded as she rolled out of bed.

After literally 3 minutes in the shower, avoiding wetting her hair, she brushed it through and put it up in a pony tail that fell down to her lower back before throwing on some faded biker jeans and a loose, stone colour, racer back tank top. She put on some chunky lace-up ankle boots and finished her look with a bronze necklace and some wingding sunglasses with bronze like colour lenses. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

* * *

"You ready?" Uncle John asked looking over to her as her face stayed straight with tiredness behind her glasses.

"Does it look like I'm still in last night's clothes?" he shook his head. "Well then I guess I'm ready." She walked out the door leaving it open for him.

* * *

"What time did you leave this morning?" she walked straight up to Damon.

"Not long after you woke up I imagine. I texted you." She sighed.

"Can't find my phone." His arm went loosely around her waist as the meeting had started.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night. Some of the supply was compromised." I stood next to Uncle John as he poured himself a drink and I cringed at the sight of it. I'm not going to touch alcohol for at least… a couple days … or one. Depends on if I get tempted at watching Damon drink his stash.

"Compromised? You mean stolen." He cleared out standing next to Liz a little further from me and John.

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered, But when the night manager was questioned, He had no recollection of changing them." she informed and uncle john turned to them both.

"Meaning the vampire who stole the blood Used mind control to hide the theft." He stated to Damon as though he were dumb.

"I know what she meant." He said turning to john and I turned to face them both before waning Damon off with a stare.

"We wouldn't have noticed if John not alerted us to recent discrepancies at other hospital blood banks in the county." She praised the man to my right.

"How lucky for us we have John." He turned to face him with a bored smile as john took a sip of the alcohol he poured himself.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervain to prevent this from happening again." She added and I felt the tension raise between the two men.

"Sheriff, might I offer a suggestion?" She nodded as john step forward. "Why don't Damon and I put our heads together?" both Damon and I shared a confused look and the frowning did not help my headache at all. "We can track down whoever's doing this." He concluded and I looked up at him.

"Truthfully, I could use the extra hands. Is that something you'd be willing to do?" she asked Damon, who seemed a little taken-a-back by what was just suggested.

"Well, of course, I mean, if it'll help." He agreed. This is not good.

"I think we'll make a good team. Don't you, Damon?" he asked and I crossed my arms.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe, Even if it means spending time with you." They smiled innocently at each other and as soon as john turned Damon's smile dropped. I sighed and shook my head.

"Right, well I'm gonna leave. Jessie." I looked over to john and gave a questioning hum. "Why don't we get lunch?" I smiled and nodded before kissing Damon on his cheek.

"See you later?" I asked and he nodded with a smile but when he looked over to john the smile had gone and I left flopping my hands to my sides with a huge sigh.

"Hopeless." I breathed walking past uncle john in defeat. Seriously, they can't just get along for 1 second.

* * *

We sat at an open restaurant as I sat with a salad in front of me.

"So…" _here we go_. "Jessie I don't think Damon's a good idea." I sighed and leaned back on my chair, "He's not a good person." I rolled my eyes.

"That's rich for someone who doesn't even know him."

"I know a lot more than you." I frowned at his words and leaned closer to him.

"What do you mean?" _Does he know?_

"He's… Jess… he's a…" I cut him off. _He knows._

"Vampire, I know." I sighed and he stared at me wide eyed. "I'm not stupid."

"Well, then you obviously know you can't have a life with this guy." I'm defiantly not telling him about becoming a vampire.

"That doesn't matter yet. I'm just gonna live life as it comes." I shrugged it off, not wanting to get into this conversation.

"I don't want you to make any stupid decisions." I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. _should I tell him the truth? Maybe I should come clean._

"Listen, uncle john. I have some things I need to tell you. You've always been a second dad to me and I don't want to ruin that, but don't freak ok?" I asked and he took in a sharp breath. "I'm just gonna say it. Uncle John, I'm not a virgin. I love Damon. And I have more than a thought about my future with him." His expression was pure shock, then it turned to hurt and then rage.

"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?" He breathed angrily.

"I didn't want to disappoint you." I replied sheepishly.

"Did Damon compel you?" my eyes widened to his question.

"What? No! He didn't compel me." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Sorry. Then who is he?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Who's who?" he gave me a look and I clicked on. "Ooo. EW. I'm not telling you that!" he sighed.

"Fine. Jessie, please be careful." I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"I know you hate him, and I get that. But please respect my decision." He nodded and I left him. _Did I really just have that conversation?_

* * *

"I have had a shit day." I called out walking into the boarding house and flopping down on the sofa in the living room.

"Good to see your home." Damon smirked walking up to me and lifting my legs before sitting next to me and putting my legs back onto his lap. "What happened at lunch with uncle dearest?" he asked looking over o me. I lifted my head off the sofa arm and sighed.

"I told him the truth. I know he knows about you. I told him I love you, that I know my future with you and… I'm not a virgin. He immediately blamed you, which pissed me off even more." He stared at me for a moment as thought he was in thought.

"About that, who was your first?" I rolled my eyes.

"God why is this so important?" I asked myself more than to him. "Let's just say, everyone who thought it was _that_ guy, it wasn't. The guy who it actually was prevented me from getting any closer to Tyler Lockwood than what I am now." I sighed and he nodded. I was surprised when he let the subject go, which I was relieved by.

"I need to tell you something." I frowned and took my glasses off for the first time today and squinted my eyes letting my eyes adjust to the light.

"So tell." I replied propping myself up a little more.

"Not here." He put my legs in the floor before standing up and holding his hand out for me to take. "Let's go for a ride." I nodded as he pulled me up. "Got my car back by the way, here's your keys." I nodded and took them from him. He being in a jeep wrangler just didn't suit him anyway.

"So why are we leaving the house?" I asked as we got into his car.

"Because Stefan's home and what I'm about to tell you is about him. I don't think he's off the human blood." I widened my eyes and stared blankly at him.

"What makes you say that?" I asked and turned to face him more and he glances over to me quickly before turning back to the road.

"He's different, just the same as when he was on blood. Think about it, the happy mood, the drinking." I nodded thinking it over.

"Ok, so what do we do?" I asked and he sighed.

"I'll handle it. Just thought you should know. And put your seatbelt on." He added and I sighed leaning back in my seat.

"Wish I could say If it mattered if I die." he held my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it and I smiled over to him. "So, it's the Founders court tomorrow." He glanced over to me for a second before asking,

"You're entering?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I was last year's winner. I just thought I'd remind you that I still need a date to this thing. I have to introduce the contestants and crown them. It's gonna be a drag." I breathed out.

"Well I will happily accompany you Miss Gilbert."

"Why thank you ." I smirked over to him and he smiled. "The worst thing is that I have to dress in a fancy, formal dress like them. I don't like long dresses, I get scared I'll trip and fall." He laughed a little. "Drop me off at the Lockwood's?" I asked and he nodded.

"Let me guess, going to visit Lockwood boy?" I giggled.

"You got that from the location or…?" we weren't that far from Tyler's and I had texted him earlier that I would visit him after going to go see Damon. He pulled up just outside the house and I thanked him before kissing him and leaving the car. Before I could knock the door mayor Lockwood opened it and smiled at me.

"Jessie. It's good to see you." He smiled and I returned it.

"You too Mayor Lockwood. Tyler here?" I asked and he nodded before standing to the side for me to enter.

"Yes of course, and please call me Richard, I don't mind when others aren't around." I nodded politely sending a small seductive smile. I always known he wanted me to get with Tyler, sorry Richy, not gonna' happen.

"Hey." Tyler smiled stopping half way down the stairs.

"Hi." I smiled up at him.

"You coming up?" I nodded and moved from the presence of the mayor.

"So, how'd it go after I left?" I asked as he close the door behind him.

"Bad. It's a good job my dad likes you." I laughed lightly with a smile.

"Well I blame you." He widened his eyes and put his hand to his heart.

"Me? You're the one who swiped the bottle." I shrugged.

"You drove me to it." I pointed at him as we both sat on his bed. "So you spoke to Azz since last night?" I asked as I threw the football in the air and caught it, repetitively.

"No. he left with Billy. Haven't seen him since. You think they, you know…?" he asked and I looked at him, we both immediately jumped to his phone on the bottom of the bed.

"Azz where'd you go last night after the kickoff?" he asked as he put it on loudspeaker.

"_Well, I have to tell you something, but I have to wait until were with Jessie."_

"No problem, already here." I pointed out as Tyler handed me a can of .

"_What!? You have me on loud speaker, real nice Ty." _He moaned down the phone and rolled my eyes.

"Spill Bennet." I spat lying next to Tyler on my stomach as we stared at his name on the phone.

"_Ok. After he dropped me off, we kissed."_ I could tell he was grinning.

"You kissed?" Tyler asked. "So nothing new then." He grumbled and I snickered a laugh handing Tyler the can of soda.

"_Heard that!"_ he yelled back.

"Well he said it out loud." I defended. "I gotta go back home to Damon" I said kissing Tyler on the cheek before saying goodbye down the phone to and made a kissing noise to Azz who just said _'love you'_

"Wait a minute Gilbert." I stopped and turned to face him again. "Did you just say home to Damon? You guys living with each other now?" he asked and I scoffed sticking my middle finger out to him as he bobbed his tongue out at me before leaving him in the room alone on the phone with Azz.

"Bye Richard." I called out skipping over to the front door.

"Bye Jess. See you at the founder's court tomorrow." I nodded even though he couldn't see me and left to head back to the boarding house.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

He thought I wasn't there. I could scoff,

"Well, well. He's a liar and a thief." I said plainly with my arm crossed as I watched him standing over the stolen contraband of blood. "So when were you going to share?" I asked smugly. I knew he was lying this morning.

"Go ahead. Help yourself." He offered motioning over to the blood bags.

"No, no, I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie." I cleared and he didn't look at all concerned that I could tell Elena.

"So I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me. What's your problem? I have it under control." He shrugged it off.

"Under control? You robbed the hospital." I moved forward to him truly pissed at the fact he had no idea how much the council are onto this.

"So what's your point?" he asked just as plainly as before.

"Fine. Whatever, man. Drink up. Just remember we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes, ask her to tap a vein." I commented now standing right in front of him,

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? Ooh. I can't imagine what that must feel like." His voice careless and gruff.

"Yeah, what's Elena think about the new you?" I asked scanning over the blood before looking back to him.

"Nothing's changed. I'm still the same person."

"Clearly." I said fighting the urge to smirk.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet." He shook his head.

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling-"he cut me off to reassure me.

"I'm not having any trouble."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling. There's that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping." I added. _Wow I'm really showing my brotherly side._

"I know that it pains you to see this." He held his hands together. I hummed. "But I'm fine, ok? I'm fine. So please, do me a favour." He took a blood bag from the fridge and pushed it into my hands "And back off." He let the lid drop and walking away until we hear a sigh making me turn.

"There you guys are. You know how long it took me to find you?" she asked walking closer to the two of us and looking around. "What you guys doing down here?" she questioned, how could I not notice her coming down here. She realized when she noticed the blood in my hands, "Ooo. Right." She breathed and Stefan stiffened.

"Not so confident now, Hu brother?" I asked patting his back and taking Jessie's hand leading her from the cellar. "Thought you didn't live here? It's rude to snoop." I smirked and she shook her head.

"Well last time I checked you wanted me to live here so consider this a…" she pondered a moment. "Pre moving in…experiment." She smiled brightly and I hummed before kissing her as we walked into the hallway that lead from the basement. "Now I'm going to go shower in that amazing bathroom of yours and maybe use your toothbrush because I don't have one here. Yet." She smirked and walked away. My heart warmed at the thought of her moving in. she didn't exactly agree to it, but she implied she would which I'm sure made me happier than it should. As I heard the water to begin to fall from the shower I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey, partner." Was what I got as soon as I opened the door and john walked in innocently.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed that this guy has the nerve to just show up here.

"You haven't returned any of my calls." He stated. _He knows I'm dating his niece and not him, right?_

"Most people take that as a hint." I said closing the door as he walked further down the steps to the living room.

"Why don't we start looking for vampires?" he asked looking around.

"Why the act, John? I mean, you obviously don't care about catching vampires. You're here talking to me." I said as I stood behind him and he turned to face me.

"Actually, I care very much." He claimed.

"What did Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one." I said sarcastically.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Johnathan Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in fell's church, or so Johnathan thought. And the invention was lost forever." I hummed as I came down the steps and walked past him a little before looking at him again as he continued. "But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped. And now they're free, thanks to you, which means the invention is retrievable." He said crossing his arms.

"Well, what is it?" I asked acting surprised as he stepped past me a little more.

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back, and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." Blackmail. I mentally laughed.

"I mean, why bring me into it, John? I mean, I don't even know what you're talking about, much less who has it." I lied through my teeth as he looked around the room once again.

"Oh, come on, Damon. You were around back then. You know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" I looked at him as he said everything he needs to know, a woman named pearl. I searched his face.

"I'm not playing anymore." The side of my moth tugged upwards into a small smirk. "Get out." I turned and motioned for him to follow me. "Get out." I repeated

"I beg your pardon?" he asked like it was against the law for me to throw him out of my own house.

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because it's fun. I'm not ripping you to shreds right now because of Jessie." I informed turning back to him.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are." He threatened again. _Does he think that scares me?_

"Go for it." I dared as I sauntered closer to him. "I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, And I'll kill you, too. Do you understand that?" I asked and I smirked a little with amusement to see fear in his eyes as he looked at me. Mission accomplished. I walked back over to the door and opened it widely, desperate to getting him to leave as I heard the shower being shut off. As soon as he left I sighed with relief and looked up the stairs before going up to Jessie.

"Was someone here?" she asked drying her hair and sitting on the bed. I sighed and lay on the bed next to her.

"Well if you count your ass of an uncle who just tried to threaten to go to the council and expose me then yeh, your uncle john just visited." He eyes widened.

"That bastard." She breathed. "I'm beginning to see why everyone hates him." She shook her head. "He won't do it. He's a coward. He hides behind the fact that he has power over the council." I nodded and pulled her down next to me. I looked at her as she stared at the ceiling and I can't help but think how much more beautiful she looks without makeup. Her skin is completely perfect. Her eyelashes long and her eyes glistened in the little light in the room. Her eyes are almost purely clear blue that has the ability to compel any person without even needing to be a vampire herself.

"You know someone once told me it's rude to stare." She looked over to me with a smile.

"So it is." I replied before trailing my finger across her collarbone. "But you're too beautiful to not stare at." She gave me a small smile and turned back to the ceiling. I kissed along her jaw and on her cheek making her giggle.

"Damon?" I hummed against her soft skin. "I have to go." I immediately pulled her closer to me and groaned into her neck that I so helplessly wanted to bare my teeth into.

"no." I protested. I don't ever want her to leave.

"Then you'd better go get my dress from my house so I can get changed in the morning." I sighed but nodded.

"ok." I agreed making her groan.

"I need to get some other things too, so I'll have to go with you anyway." I stood up and held my hand out to her which she took before securing her towel.

"Fine. But were staying here tonight. We haven't had sex in two days, which is killing me by the way." She chuckled and got a pair of my boxers out the draw before putting them on along with her bra and the rest of her clothes. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded her head. I took her hand and lead her outside to my car.

* * *

As soon as we walked into her room the door was left ajar for Ian, who was lying curled up on her bed. "Hey kitty." She smiled putting her head to his as she scratched his back. "just need to..." she walked over to her closet and pulled out a long bag, which I'm presuming had her dress in it, before going over to her desk and pulling out a couple jewellery boxes and handing them to me, "Please be careful with those." I nodded and took a look inside. The amount of expensive clothes and jewellery she has you expect her to be a millionaire.

She pulled out a shoe box from the bottom of her closet before closing the doors. Next she got an over-night bag and threw in a pair of denim shorts, black tank top and some underwear. I watched as she moved into the bathroom and coming back with I'm presuming a make-up bag along with a brush and toothbrush.

"I'll be right back." I nodded and sat on her bed. "Don't look at my dress." She warned pointedly and when she left I was all the more tempted to do so but I didn't.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After leaving Damon I walked into Jeremy's room and put my arms around his neck to hug him as he sat at his desk with his headphones on and jumped when I did so. After taking off his headphones he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey." He greeted happily. I smiled back at him brightly and let go of him.

"Hey, I'm sleeping at Damon's tonight so could you alert the family ill see them tomorrow at the founders court?" he nodded.

"Yeh, sure. Love you." He said as I kissed his head and begun to walk out of the door.

"Love you too." His eyes went wide and his smile turned to a grin.

"You haven't said that to me since mom and dad..." he trailed off.

"I know. See you jer." I smiled warmly and left to go back to Damon. "Ok I'm done." He nodded and stood up gathering my dress and I took the jewellery boxes from him placing them into the over-night bag "oh!" I ran back over to my dresser and pulled out my curling iron from the drawer. I picked up Ian and held him to my chest as he purred lightly.

* * *

"Is Stefan back on the human stuff?" I asked uneasily as I continued to pet Ian.

"Yup. He says he has it under control." He shrugged as he drove us back to the boarding house.

"And you believe him?" I asked sceptically. He looked over to me for a second before turning back to the road with a sigh.

"Well he hasn't been killing anyone. My only concern is the council and you." He added.

"Me? Why me?" I frowned.

"Because Jessie, I don't know when he'll snap. And believe it or not but to vampires you're blood is more tempting that you can imagine. Especially after tasting it." him saying that makes me think, _does he feel hungry around me? Do I tempt him with my blood?_ I mean I know he has shown his vampire side during sex but I just thought… well you know. I turned my attention to out the window just thinking about it.

"He won't eat Ian will he? Cuz' I know he kinda screwed over the bambi and thumper diet, but still." I reasoned as we entered the house.

"I told you once and I'm telling you now, I promise not to eat your cat." My head turned to Stefan who just walked from the living room and into the hall to us. "besides, I love this little guy." He smiled scratching his head and I tried my best not to show my fear and edgy feelings.

"good." I smiled as he smiled up to me from his crouched position by my arms. I watched as his stare zeroed out on my neck before moving to my lips. "Well I'm gonna go chill out on your bed. You need a TV." I said walking past Stefan and up the stairs and turned half way up the stairs. "you commin'?" I asked and Damon smiled up at me.

"I'll be there in a sec." I nodded and continued upstairs where I lay on the bed with Ian after putting some clean water and food in his bowl.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

After Jessie had gone upstairs Stefan spoke up.

"She's scared of me." he sighed and I moved closer to him.

"Well if you didn't look at her like she's your next meal then maybe she wouldn't be scared." he sighed and looked down to his feet. "I mean it Stefan, if you touch her in anyway, I will kill you within a second without thought and without regret. Stay away from her if you can't control yourself." I warned clearly with anger and it's true. I saw him looking at her lips and neck, I'm not stupid.

As I got upstairs Jessie was sleeping with Ian next to her. I hung her dress on the door of the closet before setting down her over-night bag on the desk in the corner of my room. I took a quick shower and took her jeans off so she would be more comfortable and put her in the blanket. The problem with Jessie is that every time she goes to bed she never gets in the cover and even when she does she makes herself cold leaving her arms and the whole of her back exposed to the air around her, causing me to warm her up and cover her arms with mine, not like I'm complaining about having her in my arms.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up to notice Damons arms weren't around my waist, but I did feel the dip in the bed next to me. I smiled brightly before turning and gasping sharply, bringing my hand to my chest.

"I'm sorry." he apologised and I gathered myself after taking a couple deep breaths.

"What the hell?! Do you know how much you scared me? What are you doing? Where's damon?" I interrogated quickly.

"He's just downstairs, I'm sorry. I came here to apologise. I know yesterday I scared you, I shouldn't have told you that I was a ripper and I understand that now. I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be scared of Me." he hung his head low and I nodded before crossing my legs under the blanket.

"hey." I smiled warmly and lifted his head so he was looking at me rather than his hands. "It's fine Stefan. I don't want to be scared of you, it's just damon told me something in the car when we left and it had a big impact on when I last spoke to you. Blame damon." I chuckled and he nodded.

"I am sorry Jess." I shook my head.

"I told you, its fine." I assured him just as Damon came back into the room.

"I got you coffee." He stated sitting it down next to me on the side-table before placing his hand on my shoulder as he looked over to Stefan, who stated his leaving. "So what'd you talk about?" he asked knowing Stefan was way out of the room. I shrugged.

"He just came to apologise for…scaring me yesterday. I told him it was fine, just creepd me out a little. Why?" I looked up at him.

"No reason." He smiled back before pulling me up. "Go take a shower, we need to get ready." My eyes widened.

"Shit I totally forgot." He chuckled placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Then it's a good job I didn't." I smiled and leaned on my toes to kiss him but I didn't quite reach as he made no effort to help me.

"You're gonna have to help me out here." I sighed and he chuckled again before leaning down to my height and kissing me. I know I'm short, I'm well aware of it actually. I'm 5ft 3 inches whereas I'm pretty sure Damon I 5ft 9 inches. So you see why I need help. "You embarrass me." I stated walking into the bathroom.

"No one is around." He said pointedly as he followed behind me.

"I'm small and you took advantage." I pointed at him as he sauntered closer to me and wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I know something else I want to take advantage of." He groaped my ass and I pulled his hand away before stepping out of his hold.

"no." I said plainly getting into the shower before taking off my tank top, bra and pants from yesterday. "Does Stefan have a blow-dryer by any chance?" I asked moving my hand over the glass to clear it of the evaporation to get a more clear view of Damon as he brushed his teeth.

"With his hair? I'm pretty sure the answer is yes." He replied sarcastically removing his boxers and stepping into the shower with me.

"Good because this hair takes a long time to towel dry." When my hair is wet it reaches way past my midsection, I could most likely sit on it a little. He moved a stray piece of hair around my back before picking me up and pressing me against the cold shower wall. "You know the shower's for getting clean right?" I asked as he kissed over my collarbone.

"Technically, it's not sex." The moment his mouth moved to my breast I zoned out and it wasn't until he stopped that my eyes opened. "That's not fair." I breathed shakily and he smirked against my neck.

"Showers are for getting clean, right?" He mimicked and I groaned.

"Don't use my own words against me Salvatore." I smirked back at him before sliding from his hold and let him wash my back with the body wash I packed. "You could have at least finished me off" I nagged turning to face him.

"But that wouldn't be at all teasing." He whispered in my ear making me shudder.

"ass." I grumbled. I regreted saying it as soon as it came out of my mouth, and once again his hands move down and his joke comes out,

"If your offering." He smirked and I opened the shower door before getting out.

* * *

"Hey, I um… wanted to know if you have a blow dryer." I asked looking over to Stefan who was getting ready for the founders court.

"Um yeh, I think Elena left hers hear." I nodded,

"Sure she did." I giggled as he turned to face me with a fake hurt expression on his face as he held his hand to his heart.

"Here you go." I smiled and thanked him before leaving.

* * *

"He claims its Elena's." I chuckled sitting on the bed before plugging it in and drying my hair. Once done I pulled out my curlers from the bag I had packed and begun with the curling while Damon put on a suit. I got to say he is the best person you could put in a suit, they just…suit him.

I walked into the bathroom and did my makeup, it wore blue eye shadow and cat flicks, not like you can spot them much with my long eyelashes. I walked back out to the bedroom just as Damon walked into the bathroom. I pulled on some dark blue panties before unzipping my dress bag and putting on the navy blue gown that had a split up the leg and a fairly deep v by the cleavage. The back closed together like a corset with dark blue, thin ribbon. My jewellery was kind of inspired by my shoes, they were silver with a feather like pattern that held them to my feet, the pattern covered in Swarovski crystals. Mom brought them me for my birthday. I smiled thinking about it. I put on my feather jewellery that was also silver with sparkle to complete my look. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"wow." I turned to face Damon as I put in my last earing and smiled.

"Right back atcha." I grinned and he kissed me as soon as he was stood in front of me. I walked over to him and stood infront of him as Iput his tie on for him a she struggled a little. "Are you ready?" I asked and he nodded, his hand still on my waist. I picked up my silver Clutch from besides me before placing in some clear lip gloss and a little mascara along with my phone that I found at the side of my bed yesterday. I held Damons hand and dragged him from the room after grabbing his car keys and handing them to him.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

She looked like a pure angel. I was stunned by how beautiful she looked. There was no words to come from my mouth but 'wow' because that's all that could escape me. I took my keys from her and let her lead me outside down to the car.

"You look absolutely amazing." I said looking over to her in the car and she sent me a smile that could kill.

* * *

As soon as we got to the event she walked straight into the garden and I couldn't help but follow. As much as I love how beautiful and amazing she is I couldn't help but hate the fact that all the men were staring at her and I had to put my arm on her waist to back them off along with a warning glance. As I looked at her I can't help but think that she's even too good for me. she nudged me lightly pulling me from my thoughts as I looked down to her she quirked her head to the side and I saw what she was looking at and pulled her over to the vampire walking onto the top of the steps.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"In the running for miss Mystic Falls?" he asked sarcastically and I admired the way she just smiled it off.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in." she replied positively.

"Try being so small you have to wear them 24/7" I grumbled and surprisingly she chuckled.

"I remember this event from 1864. I was supposed to enter, before everything happened." They both looked out across the people that passed by.

"Ahh, nostalgia's a bitch." He commented and I tried hard to keep a laugh down.

"If you're just going to mock me, Can you move along, please." She asked politely with a smile.

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artefact From Johnathan Senior... Senior, Back in 1864." He leaned down to inform her and its new news to me too as I listened in.

"What are you, his errand boy?" she replied sarcastically turning to stand in front of us.

"I don't know what it is, But I don't want him to have It." he spat back. _This is something that clearly bothers him._

"I could ask her. But you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us, so why should I even bother?" _good question_ and I looked at Damon waiting for answer.

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls, And John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat." He said simply. _John leaves?_ I moved to follow after him and Anna catched my hand to pull me back.

"I'm sure things are weird with Eliza and everything, but I wish you the best with this thing, you have a better chance than anyone else here." I frowned before smiling.

"I'm not worried that I look like Eliza, I was winner last year but thank you Anna, and I appreciate it." I smiled at her before going to carol and the mayor's beckoning call.

"Hi mayor, Mrs Lockwood." I greeted and they both smiled widely at me.

"Glad you're here Jess. You look beautiful." The mayor complimented and I smiled sweetly at them both.

"Thank you. Couldn't exactly miss the event could I? _Do we know the winner yet?_" I asked quietly with an excited smile.

"I'm afraid we can't say jess. It's not that I don't trust you-"

"No I understand completely." I nodded smiling. I hate nothing more than kissing these idiots asses. But they're Tyler's parents and let's face it, he's the mayor.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself Jess." I smiled and nodded before leaving them and walking up to John and Jeremy stood at a table.

"Does that mean us Gilberts are destined to be crazy ramblers too?" they both looked over to me Asif they were graced by the presence of the queen, I could choke out a laugh but decided against it.

"Well, don't you look elegant?" This I did chuckle at.

"You look amazing lill' sis." John and I looked over to Anabel after seeing Jeremy's eyes land on her.

"Well, she's very pretty." John commented and I smiled nodding along with him.

"Yeah, yeah, she's a, uh, A friend of mine. Excuse me." he patted John's arm and left after kissing my cheek.

"She's a vampire isn't she?" he sighed.

"Yup." I replied popping the P.

"Why is it that this family always falls for the vampires of this town?" I giggled.

"Is that a hint that you did?" he shrugged and I looked down until turning back to him. "About damon." He turned to meet my gaze. "Threatening him was a stupid idea. He could have killed you, not like he hasn't before, thanks to your nifty little ring." I added scanning the outdoors.

"You knew of him killing me?" he asked suddenly surprised.

"Yes. But I also knew you were wearing your ring. I had nothing to fear of other than boyfriend uncle, rivalry. He doesn't know I know he killed you." I added still refusing to look affected by any of it. Truthfully, I was pissed. I was drunk at the time so it took the edge off and it's honestly why I ended up getting hammered with Tyler.

"Hmm. be careful jess, I don't want you getting hurt, in anyway." I nodded before patting his shoulder and leaving him to go find the gorgeous devil himself.

"_You need to tell Elena about Stefan."_ I whispered up to him and he sighed holding my hand and walking me up to where the contestants were to dress.

"Fine, but I don't think she'll like It." he added. We walked into the dressing room hidden a little as amber left.

"Elena," she jumped a little

"He can't be back here." She noted with her dress in hand.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"Does it have to be right now?" she asked probably a little stressed and emotional about today. Mom wanted this for her, I'm guessing it's hard for her.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook on what I'm about to tell you, But since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." I rolled my eyes at him as Elena breathed a small chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" she asked completely oblivious about the whole thing.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood Elena." I sighed and her smile dropped.

"What?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. A month ago, I would have rejoiced. But with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon informed more seriously than I expected.

"I know he's been a little edgy, But he said that was normal." she defended but she just doesn't know.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." I took a sharp berth in and Damon squeezed my hand a little for reassurance.

"Oh, my God." She took a seat on the sofa nearby. _I feel so bad for her, but the sooner she knows the better._

"He has no idea what normal is. His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. But he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning how to control it. And now it's controlling him instead." He enlightened and I moved from him to sit next to Elena.

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." She giggled lightly in mostly what I can tell is shock and disbelief. I held her hand and she looked over to me sadly.

"Stefan on human blood, Elena. He'll do anything, he'll say anything, because he's not going to want to stop. Trust me." I sighed knowing Damon's right.

"Elena well get him through this. I know that you didn't need this today, but you do need to know. Better now than never." She nodded. I think she came to a conclusion as she stood from the sofa and begun to pace back and forth in front of us.

"This is all my fault. I'm the one who forced him Jessie's blood in the first place." I shook my head at her and stopped her from pacing as I placed my hand on her shoulders.

"Elena, don't blame yourself." She shook her head.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked walking into the room ad standing by the door and all our eyes turned to him.

"Just filling Elena in on your extracurricular activities." Damon concluded to him and he chucked shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" I could have rolled my eyes.

"I know about the blood, Stefan." She notified to him making him look to the ground.

"We're gonna'…we'll be downstairs, drinking." Damn held my hand and led me to the room. As we left I patted Stefan's shoulder. Walking down the hall we crossed Mrs Lockwood,

"Oh, Jess the line-up's starting. If you go find Richard he'll hand you the cards of names to present." I nodded and sighed when she was out of sight resting my head on Damons arm as I latched onto him.

"I hate this. Why can't we have a normal, non-drama day?" I asked and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm gonna go to the toilet, I'll be right back, ok?" I asked and he nodded. I watched as he left downstairs and I gasped hearing a smash coming from the bathroom, I immediately opened the door to be met with Stefan's vampire self. My eyes went wide as his eyes were left bloodshot, veins protruding under his eyes. He held onto my arm tightly making it sting and I gasped. "Stefan?" he licked his lips. _Shit. This isn't going to end well for me._

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Tina Fell, Escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." The mayor called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jessie didn't turn up downstairs to present you. The mayor had to fill in." Carol moaned to the girls standing at the top of the railing waiting for their names to be called. Elena frowned, that wasn't something Jessie would do. She looked down below her scanning for either Jessie or Stefan, but couldn't find either one of them.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" she asked wordily, even more worried hen Caroline admitted to not seeing him.

"What happened to Matt?" she asked not exactly caring about anything at the moment other than why Jessie and Stefan were missing at the same time. She knows how good tasting Jess' blood is to vampire. It didn't help the fact knowing Stefan's out for the human stuff now too.

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Hey, what happened to Stefan?" Caroline asked turning to her.

"I don't know. He just disappeared somewhere. I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this." She shook her head regretting ever agreeing to go forward with this without her mother by her side.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked disappointedly.

"I need to find Stefan. This isn't me. I'm not this person anymore. This isn't exactly what Jessie would do but mom was here to help her get through this. And I… I don't have mom like she did."

"Uh, no, no, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out. And believe me, I was all for it. Because there is no way that I can beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom. She was with Jessie then and she's with you know if you believe it." Elena nodded as Caroline reassured her.

* * *

"Stefan, where are we going?" she asked calmly as he dragged her from the building to near his car.

"I don't know. I've…I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. Oh! She knows now. God, she wasn't supposed to find out. I didn't want her to find out, now everything's ruined." He rambled.

"Stefan, you need to calm down."

"I'm freaking hungry Jess!" He informed standing in front of her still with a tight grip on her arm. "You know, since the day I met you, I've wanted to do two things. I can't think of a better time to do them but now. Don't move, don't scream." He compelled her and she repeated his words,

"I won't move, I won't scream. Don't do this." She pleaded and frowned as he moved closer to her hesitantly before placing his lips on hers. As he pulled back the veins reappeared under his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at him trying her best to move. She wonederd why the hell sefan would kiss her, his words repeated in her head, _since the day I met you, I've wanted to do two things._ Then her mind travveld back to when she stood outside her house with a fag in hand,

"_Maybe I chose the wrong gilbert." I chuckled and took it as a joke. "Maybe you should go inside. You're shivering." _she passed it off as a joke that night, not thinking anymore of it, but now she reaslised those words wernt supposed to have been passed as a joke.

His eyes scanned her before moving to her neck.

"God you look beautiful." he moved the hair that covered her neck and he ran his fingers over the soft skin.

* * *

As Elena walked from the steps to be met by an anxious Damon he leaned forward a little,

"Where's Stefan?" She asked.

"I don't know. Cant find Jess either." He added wordily taking her hand. He wanted nothing more than to replace Elena with Jessie right now, knowing she's safe and in his arms. As they moved outside and listened to the music facing opposite each other they bowed taking the time to ask more questions.

"What do we do?" she asked quietly.

"Right now we just need to get through this. If he touches her, he's dead." He informed making Elena even more uneasily and restless. As they danced Damons face remained blank with a worried frown.

* * *

He backed away quickly and she breathed out the air she didn't know she was holding onto.

"I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother." He stated pressing himself onto his car.

"Do you want to hurt me?" she asked shakily, her voice full of nothing but fear.

"I want to kill you." He said as though she were dumb as he stalked closer to her, his eyes fixated on her neck the entire time. "I want to rip into your skin, and I want to feed on your blood. Under your skin, pulsating, flowing. Your carotid artery, right there." he touched her silk skin and pointed out her carotid artery as she gulped. "If you puncture this just right, you can control the blood flow. It takes practice, but it doesn't have to make a mess. You don't have to waste any." He informed brightly but she already knew all of this. She listens to the teacher in bio class, how could she not? Its her favourite subject and the human body is something that interests her to no end. His hand went to her cheek as he looked into her mesmerising, clear blue eyes. "If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back." He said like a mad man.

"Then don't." she breathed with a frown.

"I just want one taste. That's all I need. Just one more taste?" she closed her eyes as he edged forward to her ear. _"At least you'll come back."_ he added in a whisper but she shook her head.

"Damon's bloods out of my system." He sighed leaning his head on her neck and inhaling the scent of her blood. He leaned back and bit into his wrist forcing it to her mouth. She reluctantly took it down with a gulp and he pulled his wrist back and looked at her once more, her face more relived. "He'll kill you, if not worse."

He moved from her a little more and begun to pace as the sky became dark.

"I know, but I… I can't resist. Do you know how good you smell? How good you taste? I have to." He shook his head and pushed himself further from her. "Run! Now!" she nodded and without hesitation freely ran from him, no longer under the compulsion to remain still.

* * *

"What is it, did you find him?" she asked impatiently as Damon dragged her from the room of people.

"There were signs of struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood. And Jessie is missing Elena." He urged and paced a little running his hand over his face.

"Oh, my God. He wouldn't hurt her. He won't." she refused to believe anything more, but deep down she knew it was a lie.

"Let's just find them, ok? Let's get your coat, come on. If he hurts her Elena, I can't guarantee he won't die or be tortured for this." He shook his head and she nodded.

"I understand." She said as they move quickly from the house, not knowing of Bonnie and Azz following them, curious and suspicious.

* * *

"You said to run!" she screamed at him turning to see Stefan in front of her. At this moment she could honestly say she was a little pissed off with him.

"I changed my mind." He choked unable to hide his true form as he sunk his teeth into her skin.

"Stefan! No! Please!" her voice turned weak as he drained her almost completely before being pushed off her by Damon with force into a tree but he soon recovered.

"Jess!" both Elena and Azz scream before being held back from running by Bonnie.

"Stefan. Come on. Get control of it. Come on. It's ok. Come on. Breathe through it, man." He assured, before being thrown into a tree. Of course he was lying, he's dead.

"Stefan, stop it!" All their eyes including Bonnie's turned to Azz as Stefan began to groan and hold onto his head in agony. He came to his realization.

"It's ok. Stefan." He held his hands up his eyes glancing over to Jessie on the floor unconscious. As he ran off Damon ran to Jessie with his vampire speed and without hesitation biting down onto his wrist and feeding her his blood as he held her close to his cheats, cradling her in his arms.

"He's dead." He spat. "I need you to go inside, I want you to act like nothing happened." He stood holding Jessie in a hug as she slowly came back to consciousness. "I know it's a lot to ask. But I need to sort this with the council." He added and Azz looked slightly confused before nodding and pulling a distressed Bonnie along with him.

"Come on Elena, he's right." She nodded looking at Jessie before nodding and following them both.

* * *

"I didn't see who it was sheriff. I stabbed him with a sharp branch I found on the floor from behind and when I turned, he was gone. I called Damon first, I know I shouldn't have but I know he would have been worried." She nodded and put a hand on Jess' arm.

"Its ok jess. You did well. You didn't see anything?" she turned to Damon and he shook his head with a sigh holding Jessie in a hug as she buried her head in his chest.

"No. she was just a little shaken up when I got to her." he looked down at her before looking back up to the sheriff.

"Ok. Well I'm sorry you had to experience this jess." She nodded and gave a strained smile. "You should take her home. She probably needs rest." He nodded.

"I intend to." As she left he looked down at her and inspected her neck, a small mark protruding her skin, although barely visible. "Let's go home." He swept her up and placed her into his car. "I'm gonna kill him." He said angrily and she placed her hand on his as he sat next to her.

"Just… maybe put him in the little jail that you have downstairs like he did you? Feed him puppy blood for all I care. Keep him away from the human stuff." He nodded and put his head to hers.

"I was so worried. My blood left your system and that scared me more than ever." She shook her head.

"Stefan fed me his blood after I told him about your blood leaving my system." She sighed and he nodded.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He breathed kissing her. "You ok?" he asked cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm fine, just drained. Literally." She chuckled and he sighed. "Damon, I'm fine." she assured him once again and he looked over her face for a moment for any doubt but turned the car on and begun to drive back home.

* * *

"All right, now this is getting weird." Damon stated holding Jessie in his arms as they both walked to the entrance of the boarding house.

"We're here to talk." Anna stated just as pearl came from hiding.

"I'm not in the mood. Today's been A no-good, very bad day." He said tiredly and more pissed off than ever. Taking a glance down at Jessie who stood wrapped in his arms with his jacket over her shoulders.

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Johnathan Gilbert." His posture straightened as he eyed them,

"I'm listening." He said as he walked closer to her as she held out something for him to take, which he did. "What is that?" he asked as he eyed it with curiosity, taking it from the small pouch.

"Johnathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element."

"It was a pocket watch." He summed up.

"That's what it turned out to be, yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Johnathan's hand the night they took us. Its dial pointed at me." she informed to him.

"So what is this?" he asked looking back to her, averting his eyes from the device in his hand.

"I have no idea. But now it's yours." _She wouldn't just hand me this_. He thought to himself.

"What's the catch?" he asked letting his inquisitiveness take over.

"There's no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refuse to trust us, and for good reason. Consider this an apology." She concluded and he nodded leading Jessie back into the house where he helped her lay on the sofa.

"You sure you're ok?" she groaned and nodded.

"For the last time, I'm fine." she ensured removing her necklace and bracelet. He lifted her legs and placed them on his lap as he sat opposite her taking her shoes off her feet.

"Running in heals is not fun." She sighed letting her head fall back on the armrest of the chair as Damon rubbed her feet and lifting it again as Elena burst through the door with Alaric.

"Oh, my god, jess!" she ran over to her sister sitting on the sofa and immediately pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok?" she asked scanning all over her body.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Alaric." She acknowledged with a nod and he smiled over at her.

"Hey jess. I come bearing gifts." He said as he held out a vervain dart to Damon. "I thought you might want to use it, you know, on Stefan, if he comes back." Damon nodded and took it from Alaric.

"I'll do it. I can get close to him." Elena offered and Damon looked at her sceptically as jess shook her head.

"No. no Elena." She said making a move to stand but Damon refused to let her move her legs from his lap.

"She's right Jess, as much as I hate to admit it she has a better chance of doing this more than any of us." She sighed pulling off her ring and letting it drop to the floor.

"Fine. But if anything happens-"

"It won't. I'm your older sister. If anyone should be worried it's defiantly not you." Elena walked up the stairs hearing the shuffling of the floor that indicated Stefan's presance. Hearing the bang Damon moved her legs to rest on the sofa as he stood and removed his tie.

"I'll be back." She nodded letting him leave a kiss on her lips before leaving.

"You sure you're ok?" Alaric asked sitting opposite her and leaning forward.

"I keep on telling everyone I'm fine and not one person can get that through their thick skull's" she sighed and looked over to him as his feet became more interesting. "I'm sorry. I don't do well with sympathy and being centre of concern or attention. Not my thing. I act out on it." she said looking at him and he nodded. She stood from her place and walked over to the table in the far corner and pouring herself a drink. "Want one?" she asked and he nodded,

"sure." He accepted walking over to her as she held a glass out to him. She looked over her shoulder noticing both Damon and Elena passing by as Damon held Stefan and Alaric followed her gaze.

"You can go. I'm sure Elena will be staying here, no doubt." He nodded and finished off his drink.

"Jess I know you don't like being cared for and all that, but I'm here if you ever need to talk." She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks rick. I do appreciate it." he nodded and left. She picked up the bottom of her dress, which was now ruined and walked down the stairs to the cellar seeing Damon and Elena sat opposite each other. He held his arms out to hear and she sat next to him letting his arms wrap around her small body as she buried her head in his chest as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

**So will Jessie tell Damon that Stefan kissed her? and were getting closer to Jessie moving in with Damon guys ! :D i have an amazing idea of how Jessie becomes a vampire, its just waiting for the right time im afraid, but i can promise that you will not e disapionted. i have to remind you to go onto my profile to get a clear view of what Jessie looked like throughout the chapter, the links are all there, it will be a lot easier for you to see rather than me doing terrible description, LOL. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D I NEED FEED BACK.**


	20. Blood brothers

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as Jessie fell to sleep in my arms last night in the dark dank basement I immediately put her to bed after taking off her dress and putting one of my shirts on her to keep her at least a little covered. I left to go back down stairs to Elena to make sure she doesn't go in the cell on her own. After waking in the same part of the house, I woke up Elena after getting myself dressed while Jessie still slept peacefully with Ian who had resided on my side of the bed.

Once I got back downstairs I agreed on letting Elena see if Stefan was ok but when we got in there, he was delirious, at the stage of going back to the past. Reliving all the bad moments he held in his 162 year old brain. I pulled her away from him and lead her back out the cellar jail that I hated, oh, so much. He was going to be in this state for a couple day now, and I was right,

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

**Flashback…**

_"We don't have long." I urged as I heard the angry mob coming towards us. How could she do this?_

_"Katherine. Katherine. How could you? I'm going to kill you, you bitch." His spat out pulling her from the cell on wheels that was led by a horse. I helped him and watched as she fell onto the ground. He will not let her go easily._

_"Damon, hurry. Hurry." I urged again as he clasped his hand around her throat. Before I knew it he fell from his tight grip around her neck onto the dry floor beneath the both of us. How could this happen?_

_"No! No." I ran to him in the little space that parted us, dropping the stake I held in my hands._

_"I just wanted her dead at my hands." He breathed his last words before his chest failed to fall back down from its raised position. "Damon." It wasn't supposed to go this way. I heard the men rushing closer and I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed the rifle on the ground and aimed it before coming to my own fatal yet slow death. I watched them put her back from where we took her. I couldn't help but think how this is Damon's fault. Although I love him, he is the reason I am this today._

* * *

**Present day…**

**Damon's POV:**

"Hey, he woke up yet?" My head turned to Jessie who stood at the bottom of the stairs rubbing her eyes of sleep as she stood in one of my shirts and underwear.

"Go back upstairs." I warned and she rolled her eyes but complied. I haven't let her come down her at all since we first put Stefan in here. She's been practically living here since. Not that I minded, I'm actually overjoyed at the fact.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this." Elena said from her place of peering through the bars at him.

"You're the one who locked him up." I said pointedly and she looked over to me.

"You helped." _True, but for a good reason._

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people, especially not Jessie, while the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?" I asked with a smug smile.

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?" she asked and I thought it over for a second but then thought to myself, why would I care for him after making my girlfriend unconscious? Not to mention the little secret I found out about not too long ago.

"Your thing, not mine." I concluded and left her to feel sorry for him some more as I moved up the stairs to Jessie.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I listened in and after Damon had left I looked at my hand that was missing of the daylight ring and just like that, I was sent back to the past,

**Flashback:**

_I awoke suddenly and immediately thinking, why am I not dead? I scanned my body as I pulled open my shirt, noticing not a single wound to be found but noticing the one and only daylight ring I could ever own upon my finger._

_"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." I looked up to see none other than Emily Bennet._

_"Where am I?" I asked in a confused daze._

_"The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods." She informed and hearing the word brother had Damon spring to my mind._

_"Where's Damon?" I watched her as she looked over behind me and I immediately turned to see him sitting alongside a lake. "Am I… am I a…" I asked only to be cut off again._

_"Not yet. You're in transition." She informed as I turned back to her._

_"But how? I…" I was getting even more confused by the second._

_"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." She cleared up for me. But it's impossible._

_"No. I never…" again I was cut off,_

_"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." She enlightened now getting bored of my questions._

_"And Damon?" I had to ask._

_"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly." Of course he did, he wanted to turn Eliza. My poor brother. That's when I decided to go talk to him. I slowly stood and may my way over to him as he sat in thought._

_"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone. Let the bitch rot in hell." He spat plainly and it came as no surprise to me._

* * *

**Present day…**

**Damon's POV:**

I moved over to the invention and felt Jessie's arm wrap around my torso making a smile tug upon my lips.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" I glanced behind me as Elena walked into the room asking questions. _What a surprise._

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." I sighed with frustration.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" again with the questions.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but it was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have either of you spoken to your uncle lately?" I asked and felt Jessie shake her head '_no'_ against my back.

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights." She informed. And I turned in Jessie's arm putting mine around her.

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" I asked_. I honestly didn't mind her being here, its company for Jessie._

"Is that a problem?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance." I responded.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to school then Jess?" she asked and I looked down at her.

"Nope. Get Jeremy bring me some homework from the lab? Oh and my finished homework is in on the table, could you give it to him so he can send it into ?" she asked and Elena sighed.

"Okay, sure. See you later." She waved and left after kissing Jessie on top of her head.

"You gonna be ok while I take Stefan his bunny bottle?" she nodded with a sigh.

"At least I have the TV that I'm so grateful you bought." She smiled and I leaned down kissing her. I brought her a TV and put it in my room so she wouldn't get bored and I regret it. She is like and owl, she stay up till 2 am watching nothing but CSI programs. She keeps it at a low level but it's not like it helps when you have vampire hearing. At least she's happy. I went downstairs as she went up after I got the bottle of animal blood from the basement refrigerator. Jessie wouldn't let me keep it in the kitchen one as it's too _'unhygienic'_.

"Brought you something to eat you know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty." I described as he sat with his head hung low.

"I'm not hungry." I almost laughed,

"Pfft. Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it." I rested it between the bars and sighed when he didn't even make a moved to get it. I know that when I was down there I would have had it within a second. But we all know Stefan is not me. "The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up. "I pushed the bottle on the floor and watched as it fell by his feet. He only did as much as glance at it before bowing his head again. "Fine. Starve. What do I care?" I left him to feel sorry for himself and walk into the parlour and answering my phone as it begun to ring.

"Hello?" I asked not recognising the caller ID.

"_Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman."_ I frowned.

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" I asked as I walked further into the room.

"_Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Jessie and Elena's uncle. You interested?"_ stupid question, _how could I not be?_

"What kind of digging?"

"_I've got an old friend from Duke Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."_ I looked across the room seeing Jessie in the doorway.

"Well, did he find anything, by chance?" She moved closer looking at my phone. I put it between the both of us and seeing that she couldn't reach up to hear it I pushed aside a laugh and put it on loudspeaker.

"_Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number the same number that Elena dialled to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected. Isobel knows John."_

"Whatever. We knew that."

"_Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's It's an apartment in Grove Hill."_

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" I asked and Jessie looked at me with an urgent expression as she swatted my arm.

"_I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find."_ He suggested.

"Perfect. Give me the address." I ordered after pretty much interrogating the guy.

"_Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so. I'm not going with you."_ He insisted.

"You tried to kill me." I pointed out and watched as Jessie rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah, well, you did kill me."_ _fair point._ I frowned when I got another call.

"Hold on." I put Alaric on hold before accepting Elena's call. "What?"

"_I'm just grabbing some clothes of mine and some of Jessie's, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?"_ she asked and Jessie motioned for the phone but I shook my head.

"Get my under bust!" she yelled into the phone.

"Extra broody." I replied before moving down the steps of the room. "Hold on." I switched the calls, "You drive. Pick me up in an hour." I ordered to the _'guy buffy'._

"_Done."_ He hung up leaving me with just Elena to deal with. "He won't eat anything." I informed sitting on the chair and pulling Jessie onto my lap.

"_He has to eat what's his favourite Kind of, um…"_

"His favourite kind of what?" I asked knowing exactly what she means.

"_Type of animal blood that he prefers?"_ she asked sheepishly.

"Ew. Gross." Jessie rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist like always, loving the way she fits into me.

"_Your joking doesn't help."_ She spoke on the phone as I heard the rattling of coat hanger that Jessie couldn't hear with human ears.

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do." I added.

"_I would say, 'drop dead,' but…" _I gave a fake chuckle as Jessie gave out a full hearted one.

"Stefan likes… Puppy blood little golden retriever puppies with cute, fluffy ears. That's his favourite."

"Damon, that was just cruel. Although I'm glad you didn't say he likes black cats with shiny blue eyes I have to admit." I chuckled kissing her cheek noticing it was Ian walking past us when she said it. "Can I come with you, and Alaric? I don't want to be stuck at home all day, thanks for the TV and all but I still get bored sometimes."

"So you're admitting to living here?" I smirked.

"Can I?" she asked ignoring my question, even though she was avoiding the fact that she slept here every night, I replaced my clothes with hers in my top drawer and that her tooth brush hasn't left the house since we locked up Stefan.

"Fine. But you're staying in the car." she groaned.

"Done. Stupid, over protective, vampire boyfriend." She grumbled leaving the room and I followed her into the kitchen,

"You know I heard that, right?" I asked watching her pour some coffee.

"Oh I know." I took the coffee off her and placed it onto the counter before tickling her sides.

"NO! STOP!" she cried out in giggles and I finally stopped when she felt to the floor.

"I love that you're ticklish." I smirked and helped her back up.

"Well, you're mean." She said standing back onto her feet.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Sorry." Elena jumped as she closed the door to her small closet seeing John in the door way.

"Uncle John. I didn't see you there." she informed and watched as he moved over to a table in the room.

"I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up." He said as she moved closer to the door, egger to get away.

"I'm actually just heading out, so…" she smiled awkwardly.

"Well, it won't take long." She sighed thinking it best to give up as she turned and watched him pick up a photo of her _'mom'_ and _'dad'_ before placing it back down again.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked impatiently, although not so willing to show it.

"Well I know you know. The same goes for Jess, I know she knows about them too, being on the council and all." He confronted turning back to her.

"Know what? The council?" she asked trying her best to prove that she didn't know what he was talking about, even though she did.

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say? If she knew you were dating a vampire?"

"Which mother?" she asked smugly before turning and walking out the door and down the hall to grab Jess' clothes too.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I glanced over to the blood again before being back to the time I went to go get water for Damon and me to wash with. This is torture and pointless but I'm not going to feed. I refuse.

**Flashback...**

_"I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead." I pondered aloud sitting beside my brother after placing down a bucket of water._

_"As if he cares. He betrayed us. He knew I didn't want to let her free yet he let them kill us." He reasoned washing his hands with his shirt._

_"He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town."_

_"God. This sun hurts my eyes." He groaned squinting at the rays of sun that reflected onto his face._

_"It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling Emily says it's our bods pushing us to feed, to complete the transition." I educated him from getting the information off Emily earlier._

_"That's not gonna happen." he said simply although becoming a vampire wasn't an option._

_"Is that your choice, then? To die instead?" I asked puzzled by why he would want to die._

_"Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Eliza, if not the bitch Kathrine for you. But she's gone. Eliza's gone and I want it over." He was truly heartbroken as he put a fresh shirt on. I saw the tears well in his eyes, this is my fault._

* * *

**Present day…**

**Jessie's POV:**

As Elena got back I took a shower and she got pretty much every piece of my clothing. I put in a black long sleeved top with light grey, vertical stripes and a pair of purple jeans. I put on my black leather under bust corset and my actually, very gothic boots. As always I only put on some makeup which was just black eyeliner and little amount of eyeshade before butting on a bracelet pack that was mainly black and silver along with a three tier triangle necklace. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

* * *

"Stefan's starving himself?" I asked walking into the parlour.

"He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." He turned to me as I came into the room and stood beside him. "Again, didn't know you could be so Goth" I rolled my eyes and felt happy with the fact that as he crouched over a wooden desk of some sort and I was taller than him standing in my amazing, killer and most of all badass heals.

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked looking actually distraught.

"He feels bad about hurting Jessie. It's a very typical Steff of martyr stuff. It will pass." He assured her and I rested myself on his back in a hug as I leaned down to his height.

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in lot of pain." I cringed a little. I feel bad for him and biting my neck isn't the only thing I know he's guilty for.

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats." He stressed and I sighed.

"I didn't mean physical pain." She cleared up.

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be OK here if we run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher." He informed and I stood up before walking over to Elena and kissing her cheek.

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?" she asked and I looked over at him. It's no secret that they've been getting chummy lately.

"I don't have any friends, Elena. You ready?" he looked over to me and I nodded skipping back over to him.

"You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself." He told her sensitively as he put his jacket on.

"I'll be fine." she said promisingly.

"You know you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances." He held my hand and began to pull me from the room but stopped when Elena spoke,

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I'm bringing Jessie with me?" he asked and smirked as he pulled me along again.

"We won't be long." I assured her blowing a kiss her way. I ran over to the car and slid into the back with a smile. "Alaric, buddy. How's it goin?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Hey Jess, I uh… didn't know you were coming."

"Oh yeh, Damon can't stand to be without me." I smiled as Damon got into the car.

"You know it." he smiled back and put his hand on my leg through the seats.

"You know I don't like the fact that you're out to get my only uncle." I chimed as Alaric backed away from the house.

"Well he's an ass and a threat." I pouted and crossed my arm, I felt like child just denied of permission to eat some candy.

"Well you're an ass." I grumbled. The whole ride there was just a load of bull. I'd rather have not been here if I'd have known they were going to talk about all the possibilities of what John is up to.

* * *

"Ok, this is the one here." Alaric stated unbuckling his belt and removing himself from the car.

"Stay. Here." Damon ordered firmly turning to me and I nodded earning a kiss. As soon as her turned his back I got out the car on the other side from Damon and followed Alaric. "I just told you to stay in the car!" I rolled my eyes as he stood on the over side of the car with his arms open with frustration. I shrugged.

"I don't want to stay in the car." he sighed coming round to stand by me.

"Fine, but don't move from my sight, ok?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Stupid over protective vampire boyfriend." I repeated from this morning.

"The records show is was paid 3 months in advance." Alaric informed as we walked up to the house.

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in." he knocked on the door.

"Really? Your nocking?" I asked from behind him.

"Fine then well do it your way, but I won't be held responsible if Alaric get his with a walking stick by an old lady."

"Why do I get hit with the walking stick? And how does that work? You always have to be invited in?" Alaric asked and I wondered the same thing so I listened in for his answer.

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear." He informed. "Vital information." He looked at me and I avoided Alaric's stare.

"Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" he asked as Damon walked over to the door.

"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?" he twisted the handle to breaking point and let it swing open. He let Alaric in first then me and I turned and watched as he tested his foot through the boundary.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Alaric added as he scanned the hallway.

"Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently." He closed the door and I followed Rick through the hall to outside the living room.

"Uh, Rick, we have company." He informed looking in the fridge. Before I knew it a vampire are a run for us earning him to get punched by Rick, who was wearing wooden knuckle dusters. Damon moved me back before pushing the vampire back across the room and he made another run for Alaric.

"Boys, boys, that's enough." He walked further into the room to get a better look at the vampire. "I know you." He stated and I watched as the vampire yet to be name gave a small smile and stood from the floor.

"Damon?" he asked in shock.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb." I informed. _Shit. This guy will probably think Jessie is Eliza. He knows Eliza was in the tomb too._

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" he asked confused I looked over to Jessie and Alaric standing in the doorway. "And why is Eliza human?" he asked shaking his head. I sighed.

"Because I'm not Eliza you dimwit." She spat pissed off and he held his hands up in defence.

"Now that we have that cleared up, time for some questions, where'd you get the money for this place?" Alaric asked curiously.

"A guy named john." I looked over to Jessie and she leaned her head back with a groan.

"That son of a bitch." She spat quietly and we followed henry over to the kitchen where he poured some blood into a glass from one of the blood bags.

"So, how'd you know john gilbert?" Jessie smiled brightly at his question.

"He's my uncle, he tells me everything." Her smiled dropped as he looked at her strangely. "Sarcasm, although he is my uncle." He nodded.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" I asked from my place at the table as Jessie stood next to me.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out. Blood?" he asked and I nodded with a small smile as he slid the glass of blood over to me.

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asked as he stood against the half wall of the kitchen that lead into the living room.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world Cars, computers, _' '_. There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." He added taking another blood bag from the fridge.

"So, do you live here alone, or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked. _Seems like were going to have an interrogation party._

"That's my friend's very Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" I asked seeing he was getting confused and suspicious.

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes how to use a microwave, separate my whites." He smiled lightly listing the things john had for some reason helped him learn.

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric asked eagerly.

"I help keep an eye on things you know, with the others." I cocked my head.

"The others?"

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families. For trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." He informed taking a sip of blood from the glass and I noticed Jessie shuffle a little and I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arm around her hip. Henry eyed us suspiciously before asking,

"I should have known that something was going on with you two. You know El-"I panicked.

"What does John want with them?" I asked impatiently not showing my worry and uneasiness.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." He added with a nod and placing his glass back onto the counter.

"Well, that's John. He's such a do-gooder." I smiled trying to make it sound believable.

"Yes he is. I'm glad he's been helping you, you seem like a nice person." She smiled over to him and he gave a smile back before reaching into his pocket and pulling his ringing phone out to look at the caller ID.

"That's John now." I stood before he could answer it.

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him?" I said more than asked.

"All right." He smiled brightly and Jessie sighed and I watched as the boy's smiled had dropped into a confused frown.

"Are you gonna answer that?" he asked looking between both me and rick.

"Am I gonna answer that?" Alaric shook his head to my question.

"What's going on?" he asked before making a moved over to Alaric and I grabbed him, turning him to face me while he plunged a stake into his heart.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight.'" I patted his back. "Your words. Just pointing that out." I added before turning to Jessie who frowned.

"Did you really have to do that? I could have talked to john, I mean he is doing this for a good reason." She moaned and I kissed her head as she frowned.

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles. You're not a vampire yet." She didn't look amused as I pulled her with me into the living room and sat her on the sofa.

"Wait, what?" Alaric asked breathless.

"I love her, she loves me. Surely you figured it out by now." I said turning to face him.

"Good point." He nodded.

"Maybe, you guys should take a look around or something, just in case." I smiled at her.

"So cleaver." I kissed her nose and she scrunched her nose before telling Alaric to go check upstairs while I snooped around downstairs. I watched as she moved over to the fridge and peered inside.

"You know we should take this home or you should drink it now, I'm mean it's a shame to waste It." she shrug and I rested my head on her shoulder letting my arms snake around her small waist.

"Good idea. You know you're gonna make a great vampire." I smiled and nuzzled against her neck.

"Thank you." She held out a bag for me and I took it from her as she turned in my arms.

"About that, are we just gonna wait for you to die?" I asked not wanting to wait years. Because I'd do everything in my power to prevent her from dying.

"Well no, if it happens before I make it to 21 then yes." I frowned.

"21?" I asked with an unhappy face.

"What? I don't want to be a minor forever." I sighed.

"You know there such things as fake IDs" she rolled her eyes. "I don't want to wait four years before I get to take you places, all over the world." Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I've always wanted to travel." She grinned.

"Mm, I know. But now we have to wait until you either die or turn 21." I moved from her and poured the blood into a glass.

"Find anything yet?" I asked feeling Alaric's presence.

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is the place is clean." He sighed flopping back onto the sofa.

"Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge." Jessie stepped into the room with us and threw him a bottle of beer. He twisted open the bottle and gave her a thankful smile.

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end." He sighed taking a swig of the drink.

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Jessie snickered a laugh before abruptly stopping as Alaric continued while I searched the mail on the desk.

"sorry." she murmured

"Oh, man. I… I gotta stop this. I can't I can't keep searching for her." he said running a hand over his face.

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually moderately healthy." I stated sitting down on the chair.

"What are you going on? 146?"

"Well, I was out for revenge." I reasoned and Jessie scoffed next to me before taking a seat next to Alaric.

"I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough." She patted his arm with a sigh.

"Listen man, she's a bitch, I'm sorry but she is and I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, there's plenty of fish in the sea." He chuckled throwing and arm around her shoulders.

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her." I said remembering how fearless she was. Pure excitement spread had across her face.

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I I'm done with all of this." He stood up and Jessie's eyes rolled back a little as she rested her head on her hand.

"Good job, real sensitive." She sighed before standing and stopping in front of me. I rested my head on her stomach that was covered by hard leather as her fingers nestled into my hair, my arm moving to her back with blood in hand. "You're an idiot, but you not Damon if you're not a little stupid sometimes." I smiled and stood up making her fake pout as I looked down at her with a smile. "I was enjoying being tall, you had to ruin my moment." I leaned down and kissed her until Alaric shouted for us to get moving.

* * *

As we got back Elena was sitting in the parlour writing in her feelings book she calls a journal.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" I asked sitting Jessie in between Elena and I.

"Were you expecting anything else?" she asked with a smile and Jessie yawned putting her head on my lap and her feet on Elena's lap.

"No." I shook my head.

"Ahh. So, how was the _'errand'_?"

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having. An existential crisis." I said with a small smile that said, _'yes, yes he did almost cry.'_

"It was sad." Jessie agreed turning on her stomach.

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" I asked petting Jessie's hair.

"I thought you didn't care." Elena asked raising a brow.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." I shrugged and Jess scoffed.

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years. Punishing him for... Eliza getting killed." she reluctantly brought up the subject.

"This is my fault now?" I asked a little pissed to know the tables always turn on me.

"No"

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon." She agreed before making another hit at me. "I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable." _Low blow_, just because she knows him as the _'good Stefan'_ means that he can't be anything but. Jessie sat up and glared at Elena and kicked her journal out her hands, I tried hard not to laugh but I did quirk a barely visible smile.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching. And cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get e rest of the story?" I stood to face them both truly pissed at Elena.

"He said there was more." She nodded with a frown. I could have scoffed.

"Yeah. That's an understatement." I turned away and moved to leave.

"Way to go sis." Jess spat standing and following me.

"Damon. Damon. Tell me." Elena pleaded pulling me back to face her.

* * *

I stood by the table in the corner of the room with a drink in hand. I told them everything apart from when I told Stefan that there was no life without Eliza, and obviously I see now that that isn't true.

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Wouldn't have met you if he didn't turn me." I looked at Jessie and she smiled lightly.

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but…" I downed my drink as she talked and re filled it as she finished,

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." I shrugged.

"Don't do that. Ok? Don't pretend like you don't care." She shook her head before storming off and Jessie blew out a puff of air.

"Where you goin'" I asked confused.

"You think she's little touchy?" she asked and smirked, Jessie always seems to lighten my mood. I walked over to her and kissed her like I would never be able to kiss her again. I just love her so much, I didn't think it was possible.

"Stefan's gone!" Elena yelled before running off. "I'm going after him!" we pulled from our kiss and Jessie made to leave but I stopped her.

"Let her talk to him. She'll get him back" she nodded and lay on the sofa with a sigh. "You know, I've recently noticed how much you frown and sigh, it's not good to do so many negative things in one day." She shrugged.

"It's all the stress and drama. Can I tell you something that is completely stupid?" she looked from the ceiling over to me and I nodded kneeling next to her.

"When my parents' died I realized something…" she took in a sharp breath. "This is life. This is it. Sitting on a couch with nothing but the future to fear of. Every decision that I make effects the way I live, the way I'm going to live, and it doesn't mean anything. People have their own problems, they don't care, and I mean to one person you may be the world but to the world you're one person. And that's exactly it, I am destined to die, its fate. I know I agreed to be a vampire but even if were here until the end of the world it either ends in fire or ice, right? Life is nothing. Not unless you have someone or something to live for. And I was scared that I'd end up alone with no one to live for but myself. I know it's the worst thing ever to think but… if I lost Elena or Jeremy before dying myself…" She let out a nervous chuckle as I watched her intensely. "I would have ended my life. And then you offered me something that scared me even more, the reason to live. I carried the thought of being a _'nobody'_ in my head before I even lost my parents and then I get told that I'm not. That I could be something to someone forever. And it scared me. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is thank you and I love you. But now I have this whole new fear, that I'm going to lose you" a tear fell down her cheek and I frowned to see how when she thinks deeply too deeply into things, she doesn't get closure like most people would find after being so intent of getting good thoughts from the bad, but she just gets _bad,_ she gets negative thoughts from it all and It worries me.

"Jess, you are never going to lose me." I shook my head and pulled her into my arms. She lived her whole life on fear. I don't want that for her with her existence with me. It was then that I decided I _will_ keep her busy. We _will_ travel every cubic meter of this earth so she will see that life isn't just people who are just needing to live for somebody, I'll show her that it's filled with exotic people with extraordinary talents and live a happy free life because that is what this world is. It's amazing. She needs to see that.

"Now I'm depressed" she laughed at herself and I pulled her up off the sofa as I stood.

"Don't be. This life that you have is precious and were going to our lives to the fullest when you turn and all the drama around us has finally stopped, if it stopped. We're gonna elope baby!" I yelled making her laugh with a bright smile. She shook her head.

"You are so crazy." She smiled.

"What? You telling me you wouldn't want to get married on a beach far far away?" I asked teasingly and she laughed. "Little boy lost." I called out and she turned to look at Elena and Stefan who had just entered the room hand in hand. I frowned when she shuffled lightly.

"I'll be upstairs, Jess, you commin'?" Elena asked letting go of Stefan's hand.

"Yeh." She smiled before kissing my cheek and leaving with Elena.

"Good night, Damon." Elena called and I sat on the nearest chair grabbing my drink from the table next to me.

"Thank you." He said walking closer to me and sitting in a chair.

"No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world." I took a sip of my drink.

"I mean it. Thank you. For helping her take care of me."

"You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt." I spat out. Its true he thinks everything do is his fault and he doesn't realize it only makes me feel bad and him feel bad about it too.

"Do you feel guilt?" I thought it over for a minute, I don't feel guilty about having killed john and not telling jess, I don't feel guilty about not telling her that Eliza is out the tomb and I have no idea where she is nor do I care.

"If I wanted to, it's there." we stood silent for a while and he ended up standing as I took a sip the alcohol In my hands letting it leave a burning trail down my throat before leaving again. "Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision. She knew about what Kathrine told me and now I realize that I t was a complete lie and she was in with it." I admitted honestly.

"She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse." He enlightened me.

"Witches, Judy little things." I added knowing after I talked with Jessie tonight how important turning someone can mean a lot more than for revenge like I used it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you, and I still do." I spat out simply.

"I know." He bowed his head.

"But not because you forced me to turn." I shook my head.

"Then why?" he asked like he doesn't already know.

"Because, when I sat outside that tomb after finding out Kathrine wasn't there, Eliza was… Emily told you something more when you had your little chat didn't she." He furrowed his brows. "You knew she was a vampire Stefan. You knew she was alive all this time. Enlighten me, why do I remember her heart getting ripped from her chest?" I asked standing close to him and he didn't answer until I moved past him,

"She tapped into dark magic. Very few witches can do it, she took a risk of her life to help save her life from Kathrine ending her life altogether." I nodded. It's all I needed to know.

"It doesn't matter now I have Jessie and when she is turned, which today I found out is at her 21st birthday or sooner by the way, were leaving and I'm showing her the world. You'll finally get what you want, me to be gone." I walked upstairs into my room seeing Elena and jess on the bed watching some horror move. Elena was scared to no end and Jessie sat laughing at the woman walking up the stairs into an attic.

"Stupid idiot!" she laughed out shaking her head.

"Money well spent." I said making Elena jump out of her skin after the scary part just came on making her shriek.

"Ooo, double scare!" Jessie grinned with a laugh, nudging her sister who just stood from the bed.

"Yeh well now you both scared me I'm going back to Stefan. Thanks by the way, for helping me with the not sleeping I so wanted to do tonight." I smirked at her lying down next to jess and pulling her down with me from her sitting position.

"Close the door on your way out." I retorted happy to know she did so. "Do you have to have that thing so loud? Don't make me regret buying It." she turned in my arms and bobbed her tongue out at me. "I love you so much." She smiled before kissing me quickly and getting from the bed much to my disapproval. "Why?" I groaned into the pillow.

"I have to put on some pyjamas, brush my teeth and finally take of the leather contraption around my waist." I looked at her and noticed she still had her shoes on too.

"What about the boots?" I asked and she cocked and eyebrow.

"Is that your way of telling me that you're kinky?" she asked and I chuckled. "Won't be long." I nodded and stripped down to my boxers before getting into the covers and opening the other side ready for jess. When she came back, in some short pyjama shorts and a tank top, she pushed the cover back down and lay on top of it.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged still watching the TV. (Not facing me). I peeled the cover of me and lay it over her so she had something to keep her warm. I don't exactly need anything, not like the cold affects me. She pushed it back off her and I groaned before tickling her.

"No! Ok. Ok I give! I give!" she yelled and I smirk pulling the cover back over her and hugging her closely to my body. She grabbed the remote from under her pillow, which I noticed was some kind of habit of hers, before turning of the TV and turned in my arms before closing her eyes. I caressed her cheek earning her to soon fall to sleep and I kissed her had before falling into my own, much wanted slumber.

* * *

**I hope you don't think I was bold about writing about how Jessie felt towards life and loosing her family :S please tell me what you thought, PLEASE REVIEW, YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW. and i will also remind you to just take a quick look on my profile to get the link for Jessie's outfit. Easier for you to see than go from my terrible describing. I ****welcome both bad and good reviews :)**


	21. Isobel

**Unlike usual I am answering comments down below, (after the chapter has ended) please read :)**

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up covered by a wall soft linen sheets, wrapped up in my own cocoon that I never wanted to leave. I smiled hearing Damon's voice sound from the bottom of the bed.

"Are you planning on getting lost?" I giggled peering my head from under the cover to smile at him.

"I wouldn't mind it." I watched as he moved around to the side of the bed and sat next to me before hovering over me and begun to kiss me as I moved my arms from the blanket so I could pull him closer to my body. I groaned hearing my phone ring.

"Leave it, I'm sure whoevers calling can wait a few minutes." I nodded pulling him back into a kiss and sighed when my phone stopped ringing and his started. I opened my eyes as it continued and I tried my best not to let it ruin the moment but it was no use.

"I'm sorry I have to." Her groaned as his kiss planted my jaw and not my lips when I moved. "Shit. Its Elena, tell her I'm sleeping." I urged pulling the cover back over my head and I felt him shift taking the phone from me.

"What?" he asked still on top of me.

"_I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the founder's day parade. If I don't, I get the wrath of Caroline and wanted to know if Jess was awake to come help."_ I shook my head vigorously, this is exactly what I wanted to avoid.

"She's, uhh… sleeping still. Wrapped up like a burrito." I rolled my eyes pulling the blanket from off my head.

"_Ok well tell her to stop by and help a little when she's up, she is after all last year's miss mystic falls so. I also wanted to check in first, before I left to go help."_ I heard her as I propped myself up on my elbows to get closer to the phone.

"Well, I'm doing great. Thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes at him and he kissed my nose.

"_I'm checking on Stefan."_ She cleared up and I smirked.

"Oh, him? Oh. He's…He's terrible." I frowned. I haven't gotten the chance to speak to him at all. It'd help if we talked, clear the air.

"_What's the matter?"_ she asked playing the part of concerned girlfriend.

"He's just back to boring, Strait-Laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality." He sighed bowing his head so his was touching mine.

"_Don't forget who helped Me."_ she chimed smugly and I let a small smirk creep onto my lips.

"I hate myself." He sang back and I kissed his neck as he lifted his head back up. "Hey, did Uncle John mention anything to you about mine and Jessie's field trip with the history teacher?" he asked and I frowned playing with the bottom of his shirt as I listened in on their conversation.

"_No, I've still been avoiding him."_ She replied with a sigh but I don't blame her, she told me about how he confronted her.

"Why? What's he up to?"

"_I don't know. But I'd love it if you could find out for Me." _he glanced to the side noticing Stefan and I shuffled a little.

"_I gotta go. I'm late."_ She informed.

"Have fun with the Mystic queen. I know I'll be sure to show my appreciation to the old mystic queen for doing well for the town when she wakes up." He smirked down at me and I shook my head in humiliation.

"_Ew. I didn't need to know that."_

"Elena called." He informed not moving from me and I kept my eyes averted from Stefan, not knowing how to approach him anymore. "Can I help you with something or…?"

"Umm, no I just wanted to tell you that I was headed to the school to help Elena and wondered if Jessie needed a ride. But I see she doesn't so, bye." He left as fast as he could run in vampire mode and I turned back to Damon holding onto his collar.

"So you're not going to help the others." I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "Does that mean we get to have our own fun?" I nodded and laydown pulling him with me.

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

I was thinking of ideas for floats as I sat by Bonnie and decided to show her what Jessie did for the last years float.

"Let's reference last year's Miss Mystic float." I informed quickly typing on my mini laptop before turning the screen to her, "This is what they did last year." They did masquerade, but not like the mayor has for the town event. No, this masquerade was what you would really expect, beautiful huge gowns that looked like they came from the 18th century, extravagant masks that held a certain beauty and poise. Despite the fact that it was actually classy and held Jessie's beautiful face I refused to believe it is what I wanted. "And it's exactly what we don't want to do." I informed and Bonnie's mesmerized eyes turned from surprise to disgust, going along with me like a true friend at the fact that I despise Jessie.

"Ew." I smiled at her and admire the way she stood beside me with the whole hating Jessie thing.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"I'm gonna need another shower." Damon said breathlessly from besides me and I chuckled caressing his abs.

"You only have yourself to blame." I stated matter of factly, he kissed me first.

"Want to join me?" he asked sitting up.

"Give me a minute." He nodded and kissed my head before walking into the bathroom. I moved over the bed hearing Damon's phone ring just as he turned on the shower. "It's Alaric." I informed and he came back into the room.

"Alaric? What does he want?" he asked frowning walking besides me.

"I don't know, I haven't answered it yet." He rolled his eyes at me in I picked it up before handing it to him and left him as I went into the bathroom to put my hair up before getting into the shower.

"Why?" I heard and I peeped my head around the glass. "Fine, just give me a few and I'll be there."

"What did he want?" I asked curious as he stepped into the shower with me.

"We go to go pay a visit to the teacher. Something he needs to tell us, I don't know." I nodded before quickly washing and stepping out to get dressed.

I wore blood red, high waited shorts and a loose, white, pussybow blouse of which I barely tucked into the one side of my shorts. I put on some 50 denier socks that stood just below my knees and a black trilby hat. All after brushing out my hair and brushing my teeth of course. I left my eyes bare of makeup and out on some lipstick, the same shade of red as my shorts and let my hair flow naturally. As odd as the whole outfit sounds it works nicely. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"So he didn't say what he wanted?" I asked as I turned to face Damon.

"No. just that he needs to talk." I nodded and walked from the room down to his car. It's pointless me having a car, I rarely use it anymore.

* * *

"Damon, Jessie. Thanks for coming." He acknowledged walking into the room of wrinkled heads.

"Sorry I'm late. The dog ate my… uh Never mind. What's all the furrowed brows?" he asked now frowning himself as I clung onto his arm.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric informed from besides us lifting his head.

"Isobel's here? In town?" I sighed and walked over to Elena and latching onto her making her lips tug upwards in a slight smile while damon begun the interrogation.

"Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked now standing over by Stefan who I hadn't noticed until now.

"No." was his simple reply.

"No, they're not?" Damon asked holding his arms out in frustration as he stepped closer to rick.

"No, I didn't ask." He cleared

"What about the invention?" he continued.

"Didn't ask." _Next question_,

"Does she know about the tomb of vampires?"

"I don't know." He lightly shook his head

"Did words completely escape you?" he asked now invading in his personal space.

"Damon!" I hissed making him turn to me.

"I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric pressed angrily now losing his cool.

"What did she want?" I'm pretty sure I was going to be his last question.

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena informed as she moved her hand that was supporting her head.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan added making things a lot easier for all of us.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon said over to Elena who sat in front of me.

"I don't really have a choice." She informed and I frowned before looking up at Alaric for a better explanation.

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric noted from his place leaning against the desk.

"Ooh. I take it that's not ok with you guys." I glared at him and his gaze left mine in defeat.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." I looked down at her with concern.

"Elena, are you sure? I mean this is a pretty big deal." I stressed moving and standing in front of her.

"Well I'm not gonna have her going around and killing people because of Me." she urged and I sighed, putting my hands up n defeat.

"Ok. And just so you know, for future references, the phrase is _'so the blood won't be on my hands'_" she glared at me and threw a nearby piece of paper at me that she scrunched up. "Okay, ouch!" I yelled out in annoyance to it leaving a small scratch.

"Alright, now we need to think plans." Damon rested his hands on my shoulders as he said this trying to catch my attention. "Anyone? Any ideas?" he sighed.

"Maybe we could wait outside while Stefan and Jessie go with Elena inside, just in case anything happens? I mean think about it, we don't want to scare her off with too many vampires, and Jessie can hurt her from far away without people noticing if she tries anything." Alaric piped in and I was a little uneasy about being around Stefan and I still haven't had the chance to talk to him yet.

"Then why are we outside? Jessie is not doing this by the way." Damon asked and I rolled my eyes turning to face him.

"1: because you can hear everything that goes on inside so if anything happens, your outside ready and waiting and 2: I am doing this, this is my sister so stop being overly protective every time something like this comes up." I responded simply making him sigh before turning back to Alaric.

"You, call Isobel, tell her the meeting is in the grill. You get yourself together and go with Jessie and Stefan, now. Me and rick will catch up." She nodded and stood while Alaric called Isobel. "I don't like this." He muttered and pulled me back from following Stefan and Elena. "Be careful." I nodded as he leaned down to kiss me but laughed when his head hit the rim of my hat. He took it off and pulled my into an unprepared kiss, which I accidently moaned as his hand on my back pulled me closer to his body.

"Alright, break it up." Elena ordered making me pull back. "We didn't order a live sex show." She murmured, which I almost didn't catch. Damon smirked down at me and I took my hat from him before leaving after Elena who had just left the room.

As we got to the grill Stefan and I moved over to Elena and told her which table was in our best view. She looked as nervous as hell so I ordered her a coffee. I frowned when she jumped as the waitress placed it down next to her. She looked over to us and said something I couldn't make out.

"She said thank you and she's happy that were here." I nodded.

"ahhh." I blew her a kiss make her twitch a small smile. "Mommy dearest is here." I groaned and he put his finger to his lips then pointed to his ears. I nodded to him and put my thumbs up to show I understood.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I looked over at the grill across the road restlessly and turned back to Alaric who stood with his back to the building with and arms crossed.

"We should be in there." I informed moving to sand next to him.

"No. Isobel made it clear we're not to step foot inside. Good job it wasn't part of the plan." He responded firmly.

"I'm not gonna kill her in a crowded restaurant." I argued because if he thought I would he's terribly stupid.

"You're not gonna kill her, period." He spat back.

"She ruined your life, and you still want to protect her?" I asked and begun to move again.

"She's my wife." I looked back at him with him smugly making him correct himself, "Was, was my wife. I looked for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is Cold and detached." He shook his head and I scoffed. This guy is a vampire hunter and he doesn't know about the humanity switch?

"Yeah. She's given up her humanity." I enlightened.

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity. He's a good guy. Oh, you're a dick and you kill people, but I still see something human in you when you're with Jessie. But with her, there was There was nothing." I can tell this guy is confused and distraught but I'm just gonna push past the whole _'I feel sorry for you'_ thing.

"You can turn it off like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He-He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of_ 'How I met your mother'_, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road; No guilt and shame, No regret." I stopped pacing and stood next to him as I lectured him on the _'non-emotions friendly button'_ "I mean, come on. If you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't." he said turning to me and I moved away from him to look back at the building I was so desperate to be in.

"Of course I have to most things, Rick. That's why I'm so fun to be around." I informed looking and wishing I could just be sure if Jessie is ok. Then I remembered I own a phone.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

Honestly it was boring. I just wanted for it to be other and done with. I know it's a little harsh but I'm literally just watching two people talk for what seems like years. I could have screamed _'hallelujah'_ when I got a text, in fact I almost did when I saw it was from Damon.

_-are you ok? I feel helpless- Damon_

I smiled and looked at them before turning back to my phone.

_-I'm fine, but incredibly bored. Elena just looks intrigued right now. It would be more fun if I could her like you can. - Jessie_

I sighed just typing it.

_-well, neither of us can I right now. Alaric pulled me away further than I thought. Love you. xxx-damon_

I smiled brightly.

_-love you too. xxx-Jessie_

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

"-He was the first one that told me about vampires." She told me and it just about summed it up, uncle john being the reason to why my birth mom wanted to be a vampire in the first place.

"So, what made you want to be one?" I asked curiously as I looked at her emotionless face.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena, All of which I'm sure you've thought about." she asked and honestly I have, Jessie has the right idea but then stopped thinking about it when I thought of all the things I couldn't have. I shook my head almost immediately. "That was your first lie. It's inevitable. You're gonna get old. Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long When you're human." I had heard enough. I can't take this anymore, it just makes me realise that it's true, everything she's saying.

"I'm sorry, But I don't have what you're looking for." I stood up and looked over at Stefan and Jessie, who jerked.

"Sit down." I complied seeing Jessie grabbing a knife from the table and rolling up her sleeve.

"And tell your boyfriend to walk away and that sister of yours to put whatever it is she's holding down." I nodded at Stefan and he pulled the knife from Jessie just in time. "I want the invention." She spat coldly.

"I don't have it." I replied and she smiled cruelly.

"I know that. But Damon does. And you're are gonna get it for Me." she informed like it was absolute.

"He's not gonna give it to me." I shook my head.

"No. but he'll give it to your little sister now wont he. If you don't get it me then the blood will be on your hands." She stood and grabbed her bag before moving. "It was nice meeting you, Elena." She called out from behind me and Jessie immediately came to a stand.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was pissed at the fact that when Bonnie saw Stefan, she turned and completely ignored the fact that her best friend, my sister was crying.

"That bitch! I know I don't know what she said, but that bitch! And Bonnie." I scolded as Stefan put his arm around her.

"You ok" she put on a small fake smile and nodded.

"I'm fine." she breathed but the truth is, she's not, and we all knew it when she buried her head in Stefan's chest and begun to cry lightly. I rubbed her back and decided to let the conversation drop. "Can we just go?" she asked still a little teary.

"Yeh, yeh of course." I nodded along with Stefan and we left to be met with Damon immediately. I shook my head when I saw he was going to ask what happened, but she doesn't need this right now. I pulled him away from everyone else.

"Listen, she wants the gilbert device. I want you to just…" I sighed, _I can't believe I'm gonna say this_, "I want you to find out where she lives and sleep with the bitch for all I care." His face dropped and he was about to speak but I cut him off. "The point is, just threaten her. Let her know that she's dead if she thinks she can boss my sister around and get what she wants." He shook his head sternly. "I'm not saying sleep with her. Just maybe, show her a little skin." I ran my hands over his chest and turned my voice down to seductive mode. "Get up close," I moved closer to him and leaned up making his eyes close and his head drop forward and his mouth slightly open, I let my lips lightly skim over his. "Maybe just-"I let my tongue slide across his top lip lightly and kiss him before pulling away. "See, not so hard. You of all people can pull that off." He sighed and put his head to mine.

"I'm not going to kiss anyone other than you." He replied and I groaned.

"Oh come on damon. I'm asking you to. I kissed Bree, you kiss Isobel and were even." I reasoned but he shook his head making me sigh. "Stop being the loyal boyfriend for just a couple minutes." Seeing that didn't work I said the one thing that ensured he will. "I kissed Stefan." His eyes shot open and his heads lifted then he laughed before coming to an abrupt stop.

"Not funny." His smile remained but began to fade when he was realizing that it was the truth. He stormed off and I sighed heavily.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Now I'm ready to go kiss this bitch! I don't think I've ever been so angry at Jessie. I needed payback and this is the best way to do it.

* * *

I sat playing strip poker for a little while, it was fun.

"Uh-Oh, Cherie." I sounded over the music. "You won again. Hope I'm wearing my good underwear." I stood unbuckling my belt and pulling my zipper down just as Isobel entered the room.

"It's just on blast from the past after another. No, no, no." she pointed to my jeans and I hummed before closing them again.

"Cherie." She said something in French too that made her leave and I wiggled my fingers in _'goodbye'_

"Mmm. it's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion." I informed as I put my shirt back on without buttoning it.

"How'd you find me?" I sped over to her and leaned my arm on the wall beside her head to invade her personal space.

"Searched all the neighbourhood bank-Owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one."

"Oh, I should have known. You were the one who taught me that." I hummed at her. "What are you really doing here?" she asked without a streak of emotion on her face.

"Well, you caused quite a stir when you blew into town. So, everyone except for me you would have hurt." I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up more towards me.

"I'm so sorry." she pulled me down into a hug before pulling my head back by my hair. "Did you bring the device?" she asked and I chuckled at her before she sped away.

"ow." I rubbed the back of my head. That surprisingly hurt. "What are you doing with John Gilbert?" I asked as she turned back to me.

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me." I moved over to her as she smiled.

"I'm sure one of the many. You know, this little invention, what do you want with it?" I questioned as she turned away before turning back to me.

"Oh, me personally?" she held up one of the glasses of wines for me and I took it from her placing it back down. "I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told." I stalked closer to her and held her chin while her hand rested on my chest, it couldn't have felt more wrong for me. "You know, Damon, we're on the same side." She informed and I scoffed.

"Oh, yeah? Which side is that?" I asked politely.

"Eliza and Katherine's." she informed and both my fake smile and hand dropped. Kathrine and Eliza together? Impossible.

"She wants John Gilbert to have the device." Her hands came to the sides of my face before my neck. "And I think that you know that she's not happy When she doesn't get what she wants." I pushed her hands off me and pushed her away.

"Why are you doing their dirty work?" I asked truly pissed off and stalked around to her.

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants. And I'll tell you that Eliza's turned to quite the bitch if she already wasn't before." She informed with a shrug and again I scoffed for the hundredth time I've been here.

"So do I." I said not truly believing it myself.

"Oh, really, Damon? You do? Let me ask you, being here by command of your little girlfriend," I catched her hand pulling her closer to me "What should we do now?" she asked and we both chuckled. I did not want to do this but I want revenge. I just thought of Jessie and Stefan kissing. It was enough to make me kiss this rat. "Oh, yeah. Memories resurface." I noticed myself doing exactly what Jessie did earlier to me when we were outside the grill. She impatiently sped us over to the couch straddling me. If I didn't feel so wired and unhappy kissing her I could have slept with her but after kissing Jessie, believe me kissing another person will never feel right or even remotely as good as it should feel. It made me feel guilt but most of all disgusted. I slammed her head on the floor within a second.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up." I spat down at her. "You do not come into my town, threaten people I care about. Going after Elena- Bad move. You leave her and Jessie alone, or I will rip you to bits, because I do believe in killing the messenger." I said leaning down to her to whisper, _"you know why? Because it sends a message."_ With my hand firmly around her throat I lifted she before pushing her head back to the floor earning a cry of pain to escaped her lips. "Eliza or Katherine wants something from me, you tell the little bitches to come get it themselves." I hissed at her and left angrier than ever.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As soon as Damon left I cried getting into the car. Forgetting Stefan and Elena were even in the car with me. I shouldn't have told him this way, but I knew he'd get pissed and look for revenge.

"Everything ok?" Elena asked looking into the back seat at me. I immediately dried my eyes and nodded.

"Yeh. Just wanna go home." She nodded and I looked out at the window.

As we pulled up at the gilbert house I couldn't help but think that this doesn't feel like my home anymore at all. It just feels like my second home where I come to just visit family. Before I could get out the car Elena turned to me and said something that made me realise I don't live here anymore,

"See you later jess." I didn't reply I just nodded only thinking about Damon.

"So you told Damon." I sighed looking back at Stefan.

"I'm sorry. I just, I needed him to do this and he wouldn't have without a reason. He need to know anyway." I said putting my head back on the window.

"No, it's ok. I understand." he said wordily and I think I know exactly what he was worried about.

"I won't tell Elena." He let out a relived breath.

"Just, one thing." I nodded facing him again as he pulled on the drive. "You said you kissed me. You didn't. Just make sure he knows that when he gets back." I nodded and gave him a small smile before getting out the car. As soon as Stefan went into the living room I for some stupid reason sat on the stairs with my head rested against the banister staring at the door. The only thing that was in my mind was what if he did sleep with Isobel? What if I screwed it up between us? I know he's uneasy about me and Stefan because of Eliza and what if now… what if now I sealed his expectations of me and Stefan?

I think I was sat on the bottom of the stairs for a good hour before the door opened. I immediately got up and jumped at Damon, literally. I wrapped my legs around his waist and closed my eyes before I could cry. I was shocked when his arms went around my waist but glad they did.

"I'm so sorry." I breathed and he nodded. "He kissed me but I didn't…" I moved my head to look at him and he shushed me as the tears spilled from my eyes.

"I know." he cooed and pulled my head back down to rest on his shoulder. I was so relived. "I spoke to Stefan on the phone before I came back. He told me you didn't kiss him back." I nodded. "He said you didn't get out the car when you got to your sisters and practically called this place home." we both chuckled as I clung to I'm never wanting to let go. "I only kissed Isobel. Hated it. Either she's a lousy kisser or every woman I kiss that's other than you I just want to pull back and scream at them that they're the most terrible kissers known to man." I chuckled again relived that that's all they did. I wasn't too sure he'd just kiss her after I pissed him off. "So are you gonna speak to me or just hug me like you're a snake?" I was actually lost for words. I was just enjoying having him around me… although technically I was around him. "Well are you hungry?" I nodded against him and he took me to the kitchen and sat me on the counter but I clung to him still.

"I'm so, so, so, so-"

"Stop already and tell me what you want to eat." He mumbled against my neck and I reluctantly let him go with a sigh.

"sorry." I said quietly and he rolled his eyes and put his hands on the side of my face.

"I know and I forgive and love you." He kissed my lips and I melted into him for a moment before he pulled away. "So much better." He breathed before pulling me back into a much longer lasting kiss. "So tell me, what you want to eat." He asked resting his head on mine.

"anything." I replied with my eyes still closed.

"Big, greasy, fattening burgers it is." I opened my eyes wide and he chuckled at me. "Then tell me because I can't read minds, I'm not Edwin or whatever his name is from that twilight-y thing." I giggled and shook my head.

"I'll eat pizza if you just wanna order out." I reasoned and he nodded his head.

"Pizza it is." he smiled and kissed me unexpectedly. I let his tongue enter my mouth and I moaned lightly when pulled me into him and lifted me off the counter as his hands moved to my ass. He sped us up to his room and rested me on the bed and I groaned when he pulled from the kiss. I watched as he took his phone from his back pocket and walked further away from me as he ordered the pizza.

* * *

**Little sex in this part so skip to the next break line if you not too hot for the mature parts...**

* * *

I smiled at him as he walked to the side of the bed and pulled on my ankle until I moved a little further down to him. I sat up and pulled his belt off him, letting him unzip them before climbing onto of me. He unbuttoned my shorts as we kissed and I kicked off my boots while he ripped of his shirt before pulling on mine and ripping off the buttons that held it together. I sat up again and pulled his shirt down his arm before he did mine. I laughed when I failed to take my last sock off with my foot and he smiled down at me before getting off me and pulling my leg above my head in the splits before moving back on top of me and pulling my sock off.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded before pulling him back into a kiss he pulled me up into a sitting position before moving down the bed and pulling my underwear down with him.

He took off his boxers and let his hand glide up my body as he moved back on top of me and kissed my stomach. My breathing hitched as he came to my centre. His tongue explored me, making me moan before it came back to my mouth. He finally entered me and my back arched when he did so. I turned us over, straddling him and moving in pace with his hips. He sat up for a second and kissed my chest before unlatching my bra and throwing it across the room. He flipped us back over and breathed heavily on my neck as he sped up. My back arched while my legs wrapped around his torso making him go faster and I let out a small shriek that I didn't mean to escape as my breathing became even more uneven.

"Want me to slow down?" he asked breathlessly into my neck making me shudder and I shook my head. I did want to slow down but the thrill of him not made me not want him to. He kissed me while his hand massaged my breast before I came. And again. And again. I felt him come inside me with a groan before he stopped.

* * *

I rested my hand on his chest before breaking the silence a few minutes later. "When does the, ugh… pizza get here?" I asked breathlessly and even more hungry than before.

"It came 20 minutes ago." He replied simply letting his hands rest on my back. I sat up and immediately lay back down making him laugh. "Still a little-"

"yeh." I replied, cutting him off.

"I asked if you wanted to slow down." He responded quietly with a smirk.

"I did but I didn't. If that makes any sense at all." He pulled me into a kiss and pulled back when my stomach rumbled, actually pretty loudly.

"You're hungrier than I thought." I smiled at him sarcastically before resting my head on his chest. Once I was sure I wasn't so tingly anymore I sat back up for a while before standing and moving over to the bathroom. "Where you going?" he called out to me and I turned the shower on before peering around the wall to him.

"We should probably shower before eating." He nodded and joined me in the shower that I undoubtedly needed and enjoyed.

* * *

"Well, pizza's cold." I informed picking up a slice and moaning when I chewed on the goodness of cheese and various spicy toppings that I just loved.

"Please don't tell me you're doing it in the kitchen." I smiled at Stefan who entered the room. I felt the tension rise as Damon didn't respond and his hand rest on my lower back as I sat on the counter. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before leaving and stating he's _'off to bed'_

"Are you really gonna ignore him?" I asked Damon as soon as Stefan was out of the room.

"Well he kissed you. I think I have the right to be pissed at him." He retorted with his mouthful.

"I know but we live together so don't you think you're going to be making things a little awkward? And he did it when he was on a _'blood high'_." I said taking another bite of the pizza.

"So you finally admit in your own words to living here." He smirked before dropping his happy moment back to being slightly pissed. "Listen, he wanted to kiss you way before he went on a _'blood high'_ and I don't like the fact he acted on it. He's my bother and I'm not sharing you like I did Kathrine." I let out a sigh and swallowed the food in my mouth.

"I know." I nodded. "I need to speak to Aunt Jenna actually. Clear the road to where I live now." He grinned at me and I smiled back at him before grabbing my phone from next to me and answering it. "Hey!" I smiled widely and Damon moved a little more to the pizza.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jenna yelled down the phone at me.

"Um, well I-"

"No you don't _um well I_, Elena said you went home. Why aren't you here." I rolled my eyes and saw Damon smirk in the corner of my eye.

"Can we talk tomorrow? Like not on the phone?" I asked grabbing another slice of pizza from the box.

"Fine. You better avoid john until then. He will go nuts if he finds out you for some reason don't live here anymore."

"Ok, bye now." I put the phone down and groaned. "This is your fault." I pointed at him with my phone and he took it off me, settling it down before pulling me closer and kissing me.

"Well then I'm forever sorry." he breathed against my lips.

"I'm tired." I put my head on his shoulder and he pulled me up into his arms.

"Then let's go to bed." I smiled as he carried me to bed. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly as I fell to sleep almost instantly when my eyes closed. I was happy to know that nothing but Damon and Stefan not talking has changed.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as I knew she was asleep I left the bedroom and went into Stefan's.

"Listen damon-"

"No you listen. You kissed Jessie and bit her. Not something you should have done." I spat before plunging the stake into his chest, deadly near his heart. "One more kiss and that stake moves about…" I looked at him and cocked my head trying to decipher the distance it has to his heart. "2 centimetres to the right." I threatened as he groaned and left the room back to Jessie.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I groaned lightly as my phone began to ring. "Not happening." I moaned into the pillow. It's a Saturday! I moved as far as could to my phone in Damons grip, turns out not so far. I gently picked his arm up as much as I could (failing at my plan), which didn't help either, and turned to him and lightly patted his cheek. "Move your arm." I sighed when he didn't and my phone stopped ringing. "I know you're awake now let me go so I can call whoever it was back." He didn't respond, so I did the only thing that would get his attention. I moved my leg up his waist before moving to straddle him, which surprise! He let me do, I kissed his neck and his grip on me loosened a little but not enough. I lay onto my back again letting him move on top of me. With his moment of moving I quickly grabbed my phone and redialled the number.

"That's not fair!" he moaned and I smiled innocently at him.

"You called?" I asked to azz into the phone.

"_Big news, come to you favourite classroom so I can tell you something."_ I nodded even though he couldn't hear me. And yes, I have a favourite classroom because news flash, I'm a science geek.

"Give me 20 minutes." I responded glancing over at the clock beside me before down at Damon, who entertained himself, kissing my chest.

"_Ok. Bye."_ I put the phone down and moved Damon's head upwards so his lips move from my neck to my lips.

"I gotta go meet Azz." I informed with the little time we separated.

"Why?" he asked lifting his head.

"He wants to tell me something, probably the latest thing about him and Billy." I said quietly but he ignored me and pulled me back into a kiss. "I… need… to get…"he cut me off completely letting his tongue enter my mouth.

"ow." He groaned and I smirked.

"I told you I need to get dressed" I informed simply.

"I'm the vampire here and you bit my tongue." I giggled at his proud smile.

"Only a little." I said innocently with a pout and he kissed me before letting me get up.

I went over to the drawers and pulled out my _'kill star' 'witch'_ crop sweater and some black, skinny leather jeans. I got dressed in the bathroom after putting on some eyeliner and dark rouge lipstick. I brushed out my hair and put on some black . Damon is always faster than me at getting dressed. I put on a black bracelet that hat various silver chains and symbols dangling from it before putting on my nylon cord necklace with a pentagram on it. **(outfit link on my profile!)**

"Want me to drive you?" I shook my head.

"No thanks. I need to use my car. And I might be doing something with Azz afterwards." He nodded and leaned down to me before kissing me.

"Be careful." I rolled my eyes.

"So be it if I die." I said walking from the room.

* * *

"So what is it you wanna show me? I skipped a peaceful day in bed for this." Azz almost squeezed me to death before kissing all over my head, nose checks hell he even kissed my lips, not that I cared. He does it sometimes when he misses me.

"Right so we need to catch up and wait for Elena to get here." He informed and I nodded.

"What happened to _'I'm not gonna let this whole witch thing end up with me getting in peoples business'_? And yes we do need to catch up which is why you're coming with me to get my nails shaped and painted after were done here." He nodded excitedly before hugging me again and pulling away, I turned to Bonnie. "Sup booboo? Ooo, how's grams. I've been meaning to visit her and everything." She smiled at me.

"She's fine. She gave us this book to read while she's been ill. Keep us on top of a couple things." I smiled over to her and standing in front of the book I let my hands skim over the writing.

"cool." I breathed.

"Thanks for meeting me. We wanted you to both see this." Bonnie informed as Elena jolted into the room.

"Is that Emily's spell book?" she asked standing next to me. "hey." I smiled and waved at him not wanting to interrupt them.

"We've been going through it since grams got sick. Check this out." She turned the page over though-

"That's the vampire compass." Elena read my mind.

"Yeah. According to Emily, Johnathan Gilbert Never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic" she flipped through the bock, each page showing us the vampire compass, "Compass Rings and the mystery device you told me about." My eyes widened looking at it with amazement.

"Yeah, that's it- Well, part of it." Elena explained.

"Damon only has the one piece." I informed skimming the pages with my fingers.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help; to let Johnathan Gilbert believe he'd actually invented these devices."

"Does it say what it does?" both Bonnie and Azz leaned forward to scan to book and both looked at each other before turning to the two of us, me and Elena.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie asked looking between the both of us.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" Elena asked.

"This is a weapon against vampires." Azz informed making me look at Elena before gabbing my phone and begging to walk from the room.

"Where you going?" Elena asked and I turned to her grabbing Azz by the hand and pulling him closer to the door with my phone to the one ear.

"To call Damon, you should tell Stefan too." I informed and Azz opened the door for me.

"_Helooo?"_ I heard Damon from the other end.

"Yes, hi. Um…" I quickly thanked Azz before getting from the room with him trailing close behind. "We need to talk, Damon."

"_What about? Are you ok?"_ Azz and I rushed through the crowd and I hid behind him as Caroline came walking over to us.

"Umm…. No, yes. Just meet me at the grill in 10." I informed urgently. How is this becoming so stressful?

"love-"

"No! No, no, no!" azz gave me a look and Caroline stalked closer. "Shit!" I got a lot of stares from people.

"What? What? What?!" he asked impatiently after I didn't reply to him the first couple times.

"Stupid phone!" I yelled before turning to Caroline.

"Jess, what?!" he urged,

"I cut Damon off just as he was telling me he loves me and-"

"Jess!" I sighed put on a smile for the blonde.

"Caroline I'm so sorry I couldn't introduce or crown you I really am. Congratulations but I gotta run." I smiled and patted her shoulder before leaving in a hurry and pulling Azz with me. "I bet he thinks that I'm breaking up with him! Oh, shit! Oh fuck!" oh,_and I kissed Stefan. _

"Jess! Keep your cool and stop swearing so loud. People are staring." I opened my car door and got in and waited for Azz to get in before driving straight to the grill.

* * *

"Let's go azz." I urged moving my hands to the side to motion for him to move.

"Ok don't rush me woman!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok first," I kissed Damon as soon as I saw him. "And second I'm sorry for cutting you off, Caroline was approaching and-"

"Jess, skip to the important stuff."

"Oh, right yeh." I sat next to him as he moved over. "Ok so Azz and Bonnie called me this morning, which you already know, they showed me Emily's grimoure. It has the compass, the rings and the device in it, it explained how Emily enchanted them. Turns out that the device is just a piece of something that is harmful to vampires. It's a weapon and it dangerous." I informed and he was frowning. "Say something."

"Um, hi." he was a little take-a-back. "So basically Isobel and john want the device that's harmful to vampires?" I nodded slowly. I turned to Azz when Damon answered his phone. "Right if this is about what Jessie just told me, I already know about the device. "We'll be right home." He smiled at me and Azz leaned over the table to us.

"Home?"

"Ugh… yeh. Yeh, um, damon and I live together now." He stared at me wide mouthed.

"And you didn't tell me?!" I jumped and even Damon's eyes widened.

"Well, nobody knows yet except for Elena and Stefan. I need to tell Jenna tonight, if I can." I shrugged and Damon nudged me.

"But right now we need to go." He added and I stood letting him out the booth.

"I gotta take my car." he nodded and kissed me before leaving. "You coming?" I asked turning to azz."

"Um yeh." He responded pulling himself together.

* * *

"Absolutely not." I frowned walking into the living room. so obviously we missed the intro.

"Just hear me out." Elena tried to reason and I moved to stand next to Damon while Azz moved and stood over by Bonnie.

"I'm not gonna give the device To Isobel so she can give it to John who's gonna turn around and kill me. I like being a living dead person." He bit back.

"You want him to what?!" Damon pointed to me as my concern rate raised by 100%

"See. I'm not the only one who thinks this is a bad idea." I nodded with my arms crossed.

"But it'll be useless. Bonnie can take its power away." I was still a little uneasy but it's worth a shot, right?

"I don't trust her." he stated.

"I can remove the original spell." Elena opened her arms out, "John and Isobel will never know." She informed.

"No. No, I'll get Jeremy my own way." my eyes widened.

"What!? No one thought to tell me that _that_ crazy bitch has my brother?!" I yelled and let my mouth drop open as nobody responded. Seriously?!

"Really?" Stefan asked from his place next to Elena and Damon hummed. "How are you gonna do that? Um? Because Isobel is a vampire, And Jeremy can be dead the second you walk in the door."

"He's right. This is not some fucking normal brother, this I say _twin_ brother and you will do this the right way by letting Bonnie work her shit." I informed pulling his attention to me.

"Are you even up for this? I mean, no offense. You're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." He stated over to Bonnie and putting his arm around me to comfort me as I begun to pace a little.

"I've been practicing." She informed simply.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." He retorted.

"What's your favourite book?" she asked coming to stand in front of us.

"What?" Damon asked comically and I frowned at her, seeing she was serious.

"Name a book, any book." She kinda challenged and I rolled my eyes.

"Name a book. How about _'Call of the wild,' 'Jack London?'"_ I watched as Bonnie concentrated on the bookshelf and his hand moved from my arm as a book came flying at me as I flinched. "_'Jack London_'. Great parlour trick." He threw the book onto the floor and put his arm around my waist.

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're gonna do it my way." Elena informed now standing in front of us as I at her.

"Our way." I added and he sighed.

"Now, give me the device. We're wasting time." she ordered holding out her hand.

"I don't trust you. I tried to kill you." I rolled my eyes as he spoke to Bonnie.

"Hmm. You're right. You can't trust me." she responded. This is not helping. She sees that, right?

"Can't azz just do it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Sorry honey, I don't know the spell." I sighed.

"fine." I put my hands on either side of Damons face. "Then trust me." he rolled his eyes before reaching into his pocket and handing it to me. I pulled him down and kissed him before turning and giving it over to Elena. "Please don't make me regret this." I looked at Bonnie and she nodded taking it from Elena. I leaned my back against Damon's chest as Bonnie lit some candles and placed the device in front of her. I pressed myself closer to Damon as the lights flickered and all the fire in the room flared.

"done." She stated simply and I frowned.

"What? That's it? I mean don't get me wrong that was some creepy shit but." Damon chuckled.

"Great. Now what?" Damon asked from behind me.

"Now we give it to Isobel." She informed eyeing the device now in her hand.

"Great, so get the bitch to meet us in town square. Damon and Stefan can hide in case she tries anything." I added moving from Damon to Elena.

"Us? You aren't going anywhere near her." Damon retorted from his place.

"Yes, I am. I want to meet the pathetic excuse of a mother to support my sister." I turned to Elena and she mouthed _'thank you'_ to me and I nodded.

* * *

"So you brought your little sister. Where's the device?" she asked coldly as we both turned to face her.

"Where is our brother?" Elena spat back and I glared at Isobel, equally emotionless.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where's the invention?" she asked again and I spoke this time.

"Where is my brother?" she looked over at me with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're not mine?" she asked and I shook my head with a straight face. "Do you really think that I came alone?" she asked and I didn't even need to turn around to know there was some one there.

"Do you really think that we came alone?" she turned to Damon and Stefan after Elena had asked her question.

"For God sakes, call home." She sighed and Elena's brows furrowed. I didn't do anything, I didn't want to show any weakness.

"What?" she asked.

"Call home, ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." She looked up and as soon as Elena got on the phone she turned to me. "You're very brave." She tilted her head at me.

"I have no reason to be scared."

"So you're not afraid of me snapping your neck right now?" she asked stepping forward and I shook my head.

"nope." I smiled innocently.

"Ahh, so you agreed to become a vampire. My guess is that lover boy's blood is running through your system." I didn't respond. "He kissed me." I stared at her blankly.

"Because I told him to." She frowned a little but hid it quickly not thinking I saw.

"He's fine. You were never going to hurt him." She turned to Isobel after informing me of Jeremy being safe.

"No. I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." She replied.

"But you took a risk with Damon." I rolled my eyes. "How did you know that he was going to give it to me?" Elena asked wondering if Isobel would say what we thought.

"'Cause he's in love with your sister and I knew if you asked nice enough she'd give it to you. I was surprised to see you're exactly like Eliza, although your hair is a little whiter and your eyes are more of a kinda clear blue than sapphire." I frowned.

"How would you know, you haven't been alive that long." My posture straightened.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Seems he's scared of you finding out Eliza is alive and a vampire. Oops." I felt my eyes well up and I looked over at Damon who looked like he was about to rip her head off.

"Thank you." Elena spat placing the device into Isobel's hands.

"For what?" she asked looking at her daughter, and I saw a slight resemblance in both their features as I stood so close to Isobel.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." I felt like bursting into tears.

"Good-Bye, Elena, Jessie. As long as you both have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine and Eliza were smart. They got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine and you're certainly no Eliza if he chose to stay with you and not her." I took in a shakily breath. As soon as the bitch walked away I moved over to Damon.

"Please tell me she's playing a sick joke." I pleaded and he averted his eyes to the floor. I walked straight past him and he pulled me back catching onto my arm.

"Jessie-"

"No. you lied about killing uncle john. I asked you for one thing! To not lie and you still do it." I yelled as the tears spilled from my eyes.

"Please don't go. I'll do anything." He begged and I shook my head.

"I need to think." I walked past him pulling my arm from his hold as I wiped my tears. I did nothing but walk all night. I think when I got back it was 4:30AM. I thought of nothing but how he betrayed my trust. I told him that Stefan kissed me because I know how he is with these things and he can't even manage to keep just one simple promise to me. And to make it all better, some vampire bit me. I can't exactly remember anything else other than that.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

**Flashback...**

"Hello Jessie." Jessie turned sharply to be met by what she thought was some talking mirror.

"Shit. It's you." She chuckled lightly as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I want you to know, Damon is a good person. I didn't want to make an appearance right now but, you don't wear vervain." She smiled cruelly. "I've been watching you since I got out of the tomb and I have to say, you're one smart human. I expected you to kiss Stefan back but you really didn't, I know I would have. Always had a soft spot for him."

"Can you just cut to the chase?" Jessie spat out and Eliza stalked closer to her with a smirk laced across her lips.

"My point is, I'm going to make your existence a living hell. You won't remember this conversation all you will remember is that you were walking by, and some vampire bit you from behind." She compelled before pulling Jessie and turned her around premature of biting down onto her neck and licking off the remaining blood before pushing her onto the floor and leaving.

* * *

**Present…**

As soon as she walked through the boarding house door Damon stood from the couch in the parlour and sped over to her.

"I know you hate me right now but you could have at least called to tell me you were ok. What's wrong? You're bleeding." He noted and brought his hand to her neck that she immediately slapped away.

"Leave me alone." She spat rushing past him and upstairs with him already at the top waiting for her.

"Jessie talk to me." she pushed past him once again and he caught her wrist pulling her back. "I know I screwed up ok. I love you and I'm sorry." he kissed her neck on the side that wasn't wounded and she stood like a statue trying not to give in. he laced her jaw and neck with kisses and she cried silently as he moved to his knees placing his hands either side of her waist and kissing her exposed stomach, "please." He breathed against her skin making her shudder.

"Get up." She breathed and he complied resting his head on her shoulder, "I'm tired and my head hurts. I just want to sleep. I can't do this right now." She wiped her tears again and left him, moving into the spare bedroom she did the one night they fell out.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I want to forgive him, but I can't until I have a clear mind tomorrow. I didn't bother to clear the bite or get changed, I just slept in my clothes after taking off my shoes. I smiled as I laydown hearing the bell of Ian's collar but cried again hearing Damons low voice,

"_Go cheer your mom up, she's mad at me so you're the only company she has here." _His whisper low outside the door.

"Hey kitty." I held him close to me before breaking into a full-hearted cry, the kind you cry yourself to sleep at. In fact, I did cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**So there we have it, Eliza made an aperance, jessie is pissed at damon, but is she being unreasonable? i'd like to answer some reviews now:) OMG thank you xDamonAndElenax so much! your reviews are so sweet and im so glad to hear that you like jessie and damon, i am just lost for word, i wrote this chapter in a hurry to get to commenting on your lovely reviews. mwahh! To my other amazing reviewers, vampangel25, NicoleR85 and Fictionaldemon, i love reading your amazing reviews and they just make me so happy and thanks for all your wonderful suggstions! xxxx**

**To ****Nube2013, ****muito obrigado por sua opinião e nós, obviamente, sabe jessies reação elia para estar vivo e eu estou indo para esclarecer é vampiro como eliza na segunda temporada que está tão perto: D por favor, mantenha em rever :)**

**Please keep on leaving your fabulous reviews and i thank you all so much :D :***


	22. Founder's day

**Thank you so much for reviewing though out this season of my chapters and glad you all liked it :* Mwah! to vampangel25, i tottaly agree about the whole sire bond thing and i wont be using the sire bond with Damon and Jessie and probably not on Elena as i think it was completely pointless in the series other than the idea to get them to New Orleans and for a flashback. And to i am so thankful for your review and you will see in this chapter what damon will do to get into Jess' good graces :) Enjoy...**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I hardly slept but when I did I'm pretty sure I only got 2 hours in. As soon as I woke up I went to go check up on Jessie. She was bit last night and it scared me more than ever but my question is, _why would they leave her alive?_ I didn't speak when I went in the room, I think she was asleep. I got a wet damp cloth and removed most of the blood from her neck as I lay next to her before her eyes started to flutter open.

"Sorry. Just getting rid of some of the blood." I bit into my wrist and put it in front of her and surprisingly she took it.

"thanks." She answered simply and softly.

"Jessie I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I didn't want you to get hurt." I played with the cloth in my hands.

"So you were just gonna keep it from me forever?" she asked lightly and I met her gaze. "I'm gonna go get dressed and go to Jenna's. Need to get ready for founder's parade, I'm on the miss mystics float." She stood and left and I couldn't do anything but sigh.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I wish I could forgive him so easily but I just need a little more time. I took a shower in Damon's bathroom before getting dressed in some simple sweats and a tank top and trainers. I threw my hair up in a loose bun before walking back into the bedroom where Damon sat on the bed.

"Need a ride?" he asked and I shook my head making him sigh. As I approached the door and opened it he was there. "Jessie I'm sorry. I love you. I'll do anything you want. Just don't leave me." he pleaded resting his head on my shoulder like he did last night as his arms wrapped around my waist. Tears threatened to spill again.

"I need time to forgive damon." He nodded and sniffled a little as I felt my shoulder become a little wet. _Is he crying?_ "I need to go." I said lightly and he reluctantly pulled away. I was shocked but responded when he kissed me. I remember when he did it last time we… broke- no, fell out.

"Thank you." He breathed and I nodded before leaving. I jogged back to Jenna's. Not too sure what to call it anymore.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!?" Jenna yelled as soon as I walked through the door and before I knew it I was being pulled into a life threatening hug.

"Cant… breathe." I wheezed out and took a sharp breath in when she pulled away.

"You look terrible!" I frowned.

"Thank you Aunt Jenna." I smiled still frowning.

"So tell me, why'd you move out and where the hell do you live?" she spat.

"I kinda live with damon, technically." I replied as she pulled me upstairs to Elena's room where she stood waiting with both our dresses on mannequins.

"Technically?" she asked and I nodded removing my tank top.

"Well, yeh. I mean my clothes are there I sleep there I'm rarely here." I listed removing my shoes and sweats before putting on a dressing gown.

"Oh, sorry my hospitality wasn't enough for you." I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" azz sung walking into the room while Jenna did Elena's hair. He sat me on a chair as he was already in his periotic suit, he was going to be standing with me on the float. "Ok so I'm thinking curly and pinned back a little." I nodded

* * *

I stood with a bunch of layers of skirts over the top silk white one along with some light make up that Azz had applied to fade out the bags under my eyes.

"Holy, son of a bi-" I was cut off.

"Hey!" Jenna shot out and I nodded as Azz tugged at the corset strings.

"I can't breathe." I panicked a little.

"This dress hurts." Elena added as we both looked through the mirrors in front of us.

"Suck it in, baby." She smiled back.

My dress had a white, silk skirt and the corset was also white but with a vine pattern on it that held various orange flowers and an orange bowl on either of the thin straps that held it up. It was honestly beautiful. I wore a ring that trailed from one joint of my finger to the other and matching earrings. Each of the jewels were flower-like and had an orange Swarovski crystal in the centre. They were _'Dannjio'_ jewellery, the earrings are called _'Neva'_ and the ring called _'Nicola'_. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"wow." Both Jenna and azz said looking between me and Elena.

"You look…" Jenna started.

"amazing." Azz finished and I and Elena smiled at each other. I slipped in my white silk dolly, ballerina _'St. Laurent'_ shoes before putting on a hat that matched my dress.

"We ready? If I fall down the stairs m blaming you." I pointed at Azz and he nodded with a laugh.

* * *

Elena and I walked through the school and I got the occasional stare before we came to a stop seeing Damon and Stefan staring at us. Elena bowed and I rolled my eyes as I moved closer to them.

"You look…" Damon failed to think of a word.

"Like my boobs are gonna pop out? Seriously I'm being suffocated in every way possible in this dress." Stefan chuckled and Damon pulled me away by my hand and I frowned at him. "What a-"

"Here, I know you hate being given things but." He put a small, golden locket in my hand. I smiled looking down at it. It was just so beautiful, the patterns was like a triangle with a rhinestone in the centre and at each curled end of the triangle points. I smiled sweetly and looked up at him before pulling him into a kiss.

"It's beautiful, thank you." He smiled brightly and I turned around lifting my hair handing it him back. He latched it around my neck and I turned to him smiling down at it and holding it in my hands. "I forgive you. But you have to promise me on thing." He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"anything." He agreed.

"Never lie or keep a secret from me again." He nodded once again before kissing me.

"I love you so much. I need to tell you something." I nodded before he continued. "I pieced it together last night, John is Elena's dad. I'm sure of it." my eyes went wide.

"You sure." He nodded again.

"Positive. Think about it, the rings, the knowing Isobel, your dad borning Elena and being able to adopt her without anyone questioning the paper work." I thought about it and he's right.

"Does Elena know?" I asked quietly.

"Stefan's telling her right now." I nodded with a frown. I looked around to find her and when I did I spotted Jeremy walking away from her leaving him to look pretty upset. "Hold on." I followed Jeremy. "Jer!" I yelled making him turn to me, his whole face paused in amazement as I approached him.

"Jess you look amazing." He smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"So do you. What was that with Elena?" His smile dropped and he continued to walk. "Boy twin! Stop." He did with a sigh. "Turn around." He complied and I hit his arm making him wince and rub the spot I hit him.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Spill." I warned and he rolled his eyes moving forward.

"I know you know." I straightened my posture in shock and worry.

"I'm so sorry Jer, I wanted to tell you but Elena said she didn't because she's tried so hard to prevent you from getting hurt in all of this." He nodded.

"I'm just pissed that… did you know she got Damon to erase my memory?" he asked and I took a breath in but shook my head. I know it's wrong to lie to him again but I didn't want him to hate me.

"I didn't. But surely it was done for a reason Jer. Just go easy on her ok? She's our older sister and it's her _'duty'_ to boss us around and look after us." I used air quotations.

"I know but she isn't our sister, it harsh but the truth." My heart crumbled a little. Is that really what he thought? "It was wrong. We better get to the floats." I nodded and followed him with my arm linked in his still upset about what he said about Elena.

"Jessie! Wow nice cleavage." I hit Tyler's chest and shoved him a little.

"Ok, come on every one on the float." Caroline ordered and I rolled my eyes before kissing Tyler's cheek and letting Azz help me onto the float. I and azz were positioned between Elena and Stefan and Caroline and matt. I smiled brightly when Damon waved and blew me a kiss, which I returned.

"I fell so small without heals." I whispered over to Azz who hid a laugh.

"Well its health and safety sweetie." I continued to wave and smile at everyone, although I ignored the boys' stares.

* * *

As soon as the parade stopped Damon smiled helping me off the float and I pulled him away from the crowd before kissing him and pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, cant breath." I chuckled.

"Then let's get you out that dress." he replied with a smirk and I smiled back at him.

* * *

As soon as we got into the changing room that no one else was in I kissed Damon as he helped my pull the strings from my corset and he didn't have much trouble doing it either.

"Bet you've done this a few times." I giggled and he smiled against my neck. He helped me out of my dress before kissing me again.

"Better?" he asked between kisses.

"much." I smirked and kissed him again before stopping. "Wait, were in the school and someone might come in." he sighed and nodded before helping me pick up the pieces of the dress.

I put on some dark denim jeans, I pulled out a 'John Varvatos', grey, short sleeved shirt from the bag I packed two days ago that Jenna put in here for me today. I put on a trilby hat before my boots, obviously black. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded putting my curly hair into a fishtail braid not having any straighteners with me to flatten the curls. "Is that my shirt?" he asked and I nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just comfortable." I smiled and he nodded leaving a kiss on the top of my head.

"What's mine is yours now we live together and share everything." I chuckled as he led me from the room holding my dress in the dress bag and my bag I kept my clothes in.

"Well, feel free to where and of my clothes, anytime." I replied and he smirked taking my hat off me and putting it on.

"Too small." He put it back on my head and I giggled.

* * *

He put my dress into his car before we set off to the grill where we saw Elena and Jeremy talking. As soon as Elena left I approached him.

"Again? What was it about now?" I asked as Damon sat at the bar, surly listening in as he watched us.

"You can go to hell jess. I know you knew Damon erased my memory." He spat before leaving and my stomach flipped. When I turned back around to Damon he was gone leaving me to sigh and go sit with Elena.

"I didn't want him to know." I said looking at my hands.

"I'm sorry he asked me and I didn't know you told him you didn't know." I nodded and hugged her.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I won't let him talk to Jessie that way, certainty after all she was trying to do was just protect him.

"Have so many emotions, But I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard." I mocked following him and he turned to face me.

"You dick." He spat.

"You do not talk to me like that. I'm not your sister. And from now on," I pulled him but his arm so he was now facing me. "Don't talk to your sister that way, either." I ordered.

"So, what, you're gonna kill me just 'cause I hurt Jessie's feelings?" he asked almost scoffing.

"Cut her some slack." I retorted.

"She erased my memories." He said disgusted at the thought.

"No, I did. She was protecting you." I added.

"It wasn't her call to make." Before he could walk away I grabbed his arm again and pulled his arm tuning him to me. "Let go of me before I cause a scene." He threatened making me even angrier.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." I informed before Stefan had to make an appearance.

"Let him go." I complied, knowing if I didn't, id rip it off. "You all right?" he asked with a pat of Jeremy's chest.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What my brother is trying to say isn't blame Jessie or Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sisters. I'm sorry that it happened. I wish that it hadn't." he reasoned but he still wouldn't let it go,

"Shouldn't have made me forget." He left us both.

"Good cop, bad cop. I like it." I commented before Stefan turned to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a slight hum.

"He was being a punk." I retorted.

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business."

"News flash, I did it for Jessie." I spat back closing in on him angrily.

"You stay out of it." is he serious?

"Oh, there's only one Do-gooder hero role available. Oh, my bad." I informed chuckling and putting my hand to my heart. "I'm sorry." I replied still smiling.

"Whatever damon." He turned to walk away but faced me again when I began to speak.

"No. you listen to me Stefan. What I do with or for _my_ girlfriend is none of your business. You already kissed her, what more do you need? I suggest you back the hell off before I rip your throat out." I spat moving past him to go find Jessie.

* * *

"Where do you go? She asked as I approached her and put my arms around her waist.

"Umm, nowhere in particular." She gave me a suspicious look before letting her arm wrap loosely around my neck.

"Well, I'm bored. Can we go get cotton candy?" she asked with a smile.

"Anything you want." I replied leaning down to kiss her.

"Is that all you ever do?" Azz moaned coming into view with the boy I think is named billy. Jessie pulled away to turn and smile at them both.

"You looked amazing by the way Jess." He kissed her cheek and honestly I wanted to rip his heart out.

"Thanks bill. And we were actually about to go get cotton candy." She replied to Azz.

"Hey, I'm billy, we haven't met." He held his hand out to me and I took it fighting the urge to pull his arm off.

"Damon." I replied and he nodded as we pulled away and I put a protective arm around Jessie's waist.

"Man you gotta try this its-"he stopped siling and seeing Jessie. "Hey jess. Gotta say you're boo-"she shook her head urgently cutting him of and I frowned. "Hey man." He smiled up at me and I didn't return it.

"So are we gonna go get something to chew on or what?" she asked pulling me with her away from them. "See you guys later." They all waved and I followed her.

"I want to kill him." I growled looking back over to them and she put both her hands on either side of my face turning my head to face her.

"Please don't. He was just playing. Let it go." She pleaded and I sighed before kissing her. "Let's go get a drink first."

"ok." I kissed her again before entering the grill. We sat in a booth together as a waitress came over to us,

"What can I get you?" she asked politely.

"I will have a bourbon." I added and looked over to Jessie.

"Just a please." The waitress nodded before leaving.

"You're not hungry?" I asked and she scoffed.

"Why would I eat normal food when there's candy and junk food everywhere?" She replied thanking the waitress with a smile as she came back with our drinks.

"I thought you didn't eat fattening foods." She shook her head.

"Only at the carnivals and big events, I'll work it all off later." I chuckled at her as she took a sip of her drink.

"Then what are we waiting for." I downed my drink and held my hand out to her after leaving some money on the table and a more than generous tip. She smiled up at me and took my hand.

"Since when did it get so dark?" she asked and I pulled her over to a hotdog stand.

* * *

"So what was it like being in the war? Are you traumatised?" she asked and I chuckled as we walked around the many people that swarmed the town.

"It was horrible and honestly worse than I expected but I came out early and thankfully not traumatised." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled looking ahead.

"For what?" I asked and she looked up to me.

"For fighting for our country." She kissed my cheek and I smiled back at her.

"You're very welcome. So I remember you saying you can handle a gun." I smirked at her and she nodded.

"Yeh, when Elena was off with Caroline id hang with her mom and shoot with her at the deputy's firing range. I never was one for hanging with people my own age, if anything they annoy me. I pulled a lot of strings to become friends with azz and Tyler. I kinda kicked with Vickie a lot before I hung with them though." She informed me with a frown protruding her flawless face.

"This the part where you tell me you were a drug addict too?" She giggled.

"Well, honestly, Vickie was the friend I went to when things got hard. I'd hang out with her in cemetery's smoking dope and cigarettes." I was honestly shocked, I didn't think of Jessie as the type to smoke anything. Her skin defiantly didn't get effected by it that's for sure. "Believe me, you don't know me as well as you think." She was right, which is why we do need the date we've been holding off due to the drama that goes on in this town.

"Well I intend to get to know you better." I pulled her closer to me with my arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"its weird isn't it? Im mean being in love and not knowing as much about each other's past than we thought." She asked but I shook my head.

"The past doesn't matter." I held my arm out that held my tattoo. "_'HIC ET NUNC'_. It means _'here and now_'. And that's all that matters." She looked up at me after tracing the letters with her fingers. Her phone began to ring and she sighed picking it up.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

As I picked up my phone I sighed.

"Jess, I need moral support, I'm playing pool on my own here."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few." I turned back to Damon. "Would you hate me if I left to go see my friends for a little while?" I asked giving him a sweet smile and he shook his head.

"Not at all, just be careful and Lockwood is dead if he touches you." I rolled my eyes and kissed him before leaving.

* * *

"Hey." I smile and he hugged me.

"Thank god you're here. Matt still refuses to talk to Me." he winged.

"Well yeh, you got off with of all people, Kelley." I informed and he rolled his eyes.

"How many times? I was drunk and it's not like I could kiss you without having my head ripped off by your overly protective, jealous boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"About that," I jumped onto the pool table. "Don't comment my boobs when Damon is around." He looked down to his feet before back up at me. "He doesn't get our flirty friendship." He nodded.

"Can you say selfish?" he smirked and I giggled at him.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go home." Richard asked in a low voice and I frowned.

"I decided not to." Tyler replied sternly.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it." the mayor pulled his arm and I jumped off the pool table and touched Richards other arm that wasn't violently gripping his son's arm.

"Get off me." Tyler spat pulling his arm from his father's grip as the mayor looked down at me.

"Mayor. Is everything ok?" Caroline jumped in.

"Please, Tyler, I need you to go home. Now. Take your friends with you." He ordered lightly as I moved my hand from his arm.

"But why? What's going on?" Matt asked slightly suspicious and confused.

"I can't explain." He looked down at me and I frowned. "All of you need to get home. Now. Please." He pleaded looking at Tyler.

"Yeah, ok." He nodded as Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Here. Take my car. It's outback." He placed the keys into Tyler's hands. "Caroline, matt, go with him." They all begun to walk away. "You too Jess."

"Jess, you coming." I nodded at Tyler.

"Wait for me out back, leave without me if I'm not there in five." They all turned and continued to walk back out the grill. "What's going on?" I asked quietly and he sighed.

"You need to go, it's not safe." I nodded and warily left running into Stefan and Elena.

"Jess!" she yelled running over to me with Stefan in hand and before I knew it fell to the floor in excruciating pain just like stefan.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Alaric ran over to Elena who comforted both Jessie and Stefan with no idea of what was happening or what to do. He picked up Jessie before holding up Stefan by his arm to support him as he walked with Elena on the other side of him. They walked down the stairs nearby for safety and privacy.

"I don't know what happened. They just dropped." Elena informed panicking.

"He's not the only one. Cops are grabbing everyone who's gone down, Injecting them with vervain." Alaric informed watching as Jessie winced in pain in his arms.

"What? They're rounding up the vampires." Elena clicked on.

"damon." Jessie cried out.

"I gotta see how many vampires there are. I'll be right back." He put Jessie onto the step next to Elena who held her tightly.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked looking between the two.

"It's like needles were piercing my skull, and then it just stopped." Stefan enlightened and Jessie nodded along with him.

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down, they were taking them to your family's old building." Alaric informed as he descended down the stairs.

"It's the gilbert device. It has to be." Stefan thought allowed as everyone looked at him.

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." Elena asked uncertain to why it wold work.

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric suggested looking over at her.

"She did. We saw her do it." Jessie rolled her eyes, she shouldn't have trusted the bitch.

"No, no, no. He's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires."

"So we could protect you." She nodded holding onto his shoulder.

"And Damon. Vampires." Jessie added standing in front of them her eyes becoming wide at the thought of him.

"Where is damon?" Stefan asked and Jess began to pace in panic.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started." Alaric informed looking at Elena. Jessie ran back up the stairs.

"Can you get my brother? Take him home?" she asked back to Alaric before helping up Stefan.

"Of course." He agreed with concern.

"Let's go." They followed Jessie who ran over to the old Gilbert building

* * *

As Damon gathered more strength to roll over and lift himself he notice someone,

"Mayor. Is that you?" he asked breathless looking at the confused man.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked scared.

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? No, really. The vervain didn't affect you. You're not a vampire. What the hell are you?" the mayor scampered back. "Do you know where Jessie is?" he asked still breathless from vervain.

"I sent her home." He informed cowardly letting Damon feel even more relived that she's not in the chaos. As the mayor scuttled backward onto the lap of a vampire he was greeted before having his neck snapped.

* * *

"Where's damon?" Jessie shouted at John making him turn calmly ass Elena and Stefan came behind her.

"Where he should be. It's over for damon." He informed and tears begun to stream helplessly out of Jessie's eyes.

"bastard!" she gave him a right hook earning him to land on the floor as her hand throbbed, but she felt no pain over the anger and sadness that built up inside her.

"You're crazy." Elena spat as Jessie looked around at all the deputies.

"Why? 'Cause I'm doing what should have been done 145 years ago? This is the right thing. Go ahead. You won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." John informed wiping the blood from his nose.

"The utility door." Jess ran with Stefan as Elena was pulled back, but it's not something she could care about right now. Stefan opened the door and jessie was pulled back to be met with Bonnie.

"Jessie! Hey! You can't go in there. The fire will take you out." She informed but she pulled her arm from her grip.

"He's my brother, Bonnie." Stefan followed Jessie through the halls of the old building finaly coming to a stop.

"Here." She informed and Stefan winced as his hand touched the scorching metal of the handle.

"Don't be a baby. We need to get him out." He nodded, quickly pulling the door open and she flinched as the warmth of the fire blasted at them. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes as she begun to concentrate on Damon, taking his weakness of the vervain followed by the smoke that begun to fill his lungs.

"Jess! What are you doing, it'll kill you!" Stefan yelled at her as she begun to cough.

"Just get him out." She replied between coughs. He watched as the flames begun to fail and with no more thought needed he raced down to Damon.

"Damon. Come on. Hurry up." He pulled Damon up as for some reason he was weak from the vervain again. He sped him from the room and stopping at Jessie who lay unconscious on the floor.

"Why you let her do that?!" Damon yelled as loud as he could with the little breath he held. Stefan picked her up and pulled damon close again before speeding as fast as vampire mode could take him from the burning building and setting Jessie down next to Elena immediately let herself fall next to her little sister and rest Jessie's head on her lap.

"Oh, my god. Jessie." She breathed out and Damon fell to his need besides her panting as he bit into his wrist. "What happened?!" she growled out.

"She used her power to help Damon, meaning she inhaled whatever smoke he was." He looked down at Damon feeding her his blood and her eyes open slightly.

"Why'd you do that?" he breathed pulling her from Elena into his chest.

"Because you can't leave me." she breathed into him and he rested his head on top of hers. "I need a drink." She added and Elena sighed. Damon stood up before helping her up and holding her close to himslef.

"Well, if you want we can got to the grill?" Elena asked and she nodded. Jessie turned to her phone as it begun to ring and she walked further away from the three as she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked

"Jessie, there's been an accident, can you meet me at the hospital?" Tyler asked and she panicked before being hit over the head by Kathrine and dropping the phone, "Jessie?" a worried Tyler asked.

"You take over and ill hold her up. Remember, he's mine, you're just playing with Damon and Jessie" Kathrine said and Eliza nodded plucking the phone from the floor.

"of course Ty, I'll be right there." she replied in an equally worried voice, she kissed Kathrine's cheek before putting the phone down and walking back over to Stefan who stood alone waiting for her.

"Elena went to the grill to wait for us there and Damon said he wouldn't be long, he just had something he needed to do." He informed and Eliza nodded.

"Listen, I know that we haven't been as close as we used to after that kiss but, I have to confess to something," he frowned and crossed his arms in concern. "That night, I wanted to kiss you back." He was taken aback by her statement. "I just didn't think you meant it with you being on a _'blood high'_ and all. So if you truly meant it, kiss me?" she asked and without a second thought he lunged at her and put his lips to her soft ones before pulling back.

"What about damon?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about him. Look something's happened with Tyler and I need to get to the hospital. Could you give me a ride?" she asked and he nodded.

* * *

"Thank you Stefan. Our little secret?" she asked and he nodded as he sat beside her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Where's stef and Jessie?" Damon asked walking into the grill to stand next to Elena.

"Waiting for Jessie to finish on the phone still I think." He nodded,

"Well do you need a ride home?" he asked swinging his keys in his fingers and she nodded.

"thanks." She relied following him from the grill

* * *

"Oh, hey." Stefan greeted walking from the back entrance of the grill.

"Hey." She replied sheepishly.

"You, uh, you just missed Elena. I think. I did too." He informed.

"I was looking for you, actually." He put his hands in his pockets and replied with 'Oh.' His heart began to race. _'what if she saw us?'_ he thought to himself. "Elena is my best friend and I have to tolerate Jessie for my cousin and for elena too, and because she loves you and Jessie loves Damon, I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire." She added making him want to frown with guilt of what he had done tonight.

"I'm very grateful, Bonnie. I hope you know that." he replied and she nodded.

"I do. But I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change." She commanded slightly.

"We both want the same thing." He agreed.

"We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now. And if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down. Even if have to take you with him." She threatened.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." he announced not being able to think of anything but how guilty he was, not because he was lying to both Elena and Damon about kissing Jessie, but because he enjoyed it so much when he knows he shouldn't, he shouldn't have feelings for her at all.

"Let's hope it doesn't." she agreed before walking past him.

* * *

"I'll take this from you." He smiled as they got to the porch and took the heavy dress from her before placing it down.

"Thank you." She smiled but frowned seeing him put into the table. "What are you doing?" she asked lightly pointing to the dress.

"Just want to say something. You know, I came in this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me." he stated with a frown.

"Maybe it is." she reasoned.

"No. No, it's reserved for my brother and…and you, And bonnie, Even though she has every reason to hate me, Still helped Stefan save me and Jessie who did what she did knowing she could kill herself." He sighed looking down at his hand before looking back up to her.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" she asked.

"Jessie would rather die than have I die, which shows me just how much she does love me, Because Bonnie did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to Thank you for that." he moved closer to her.

"You're welcome." She replied and he reluctantly left a kiss on her cheek. As he pulled away and begun to turn she pulled him back, moving to kiss him. He moved back frowning.

"What are you doing?" he asked disgusted and she frowned opening her mouth.

"I thought that's what you wanted." She replied questioningly.

"No. I'm in love with your sister Elena!" he retorted just a Jenna came from the house hearing his statement. he left huridly shaking his head.

* * *

As soon as Stefan left Eliza walked back from the hospital and looked down at her phone seeing Kathrine's name pop up.

"hey." She smiled. "How it go?" she asked and Kathrine sighed.

"Good news is that john won't survive the accident unless he gets medical attention, bad news is that Damon is more in love with Jessie than we thought." Eliza frowned. "Let me guess, Stefan gave into your charm?" she asked.

"Yup. You'll get him Kathrine, and I'm gonna help you." She put the phone down as Kathrine approached her.

"I know. And I'm grateful 'Liza" she smiled as they both stepped closer to one another before their lips locked. "We need to get that bitch back to the boarding house if we're going to pull this off." Kathrine informed as they pulled away. Eliza nodded and they both sped off back to where they parked the car on the car park of the school.

* * *

Opening the trunk of the car they stood in front of an unconscious Jessie and sighed.

"Shame we can't just kill her now." Kathrine groaned out.

"If you want to make yourself known, she needs to be alive." Eliza added picking her up. "I'll take her to the boarding house and you can go clean John's blood of your jacket." Kathrine nodded before they both sped off in different directions, each carrying their own smirk.

* * *

**So Kathrine and Jessie are working together oficialy. please tell me what you think by leaving a review down below, you don't need an account to review! please check my profile for Jessie's outfit in this chapter, its much easier for you to see them other than me giving you a terrible description :P PLEASE REVIEW and ill see you for the next chapter, START OF SEASON 2! :D**


	23. The return

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! So this is season 2 already! Thanks so much to chinapps22 for your lovely coment and im glad you like her :D To Fictionaldemon you will find out what the deal is with those two later in the chapter :) let me know what you think...**

* * *

"Jess."

"Aughh." She groaned before her head rolled to the side to meet Damon. "Someone hit me over the fucking head." She complained.

"What?" he asked urgently.

"Not so loud." She lifted herself up slightly before putting hands either side of her head. "What's wrong?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking through her hands and nodded before abruptly stopping.

"Ow! I'm fine, huge headache though. Just tell me why you woke me up." She ordered still in the same position.

"We need to get to the hospital, Caroline's gone in for surgery. And for some reason the mayor was put in the building with me for god knows what." He eyes widened a little.

"Tyler." She breathed. "I was on the phone with him and he told me to meet him there. We have to go." she let him stand before her and just as he walked from the room he heard a bang. Turning he saw Jessie lying on the floor unconscious.

"Jess! No, no, no." he chanted before biting into his wrist and forcing it into her mouth. As his hand supported her head he felt a wet texture on his hand followed by a scent he knows all too well, pulling back he noticed the crimson colour cover his palm before looking back over to the pillow where he saw red stained pillows. "jess." She groaned before rubbing her head.

"Jesus. I need aspirin." she warily opened her eyes before seeing a worried Damon.

"What the hell is in the air tonight? $6,000 dollar sheets by the way." He looked over at the bed and sighed. "You ok?" she nodded lightly.

"The hospital?" she asked moving to sand from his lap.

"Maybe you should stay home, or go visit Jeremy, give him some company. I'll drop you off." She nodded and let him help her to stand.

* * *

"So the mayor was in the basement with you?" he nodded. "How? He's not a vampire, is he?" she asked with confusion as they pulled up at the house.

"No, not to what I could tell but, I'll ask carol when I get there. You gonna be ok?" he asked again looking at her with concern.

"I'll be fine, huge head ache none the less." She kissed him for a small while before pulling back. "Be care full?" he nodded before letting her go.

* * *

"Hello?" she asked walking through the house.

"Hey, what you doing here?" she frowned as Stefan descended down the stairs smiling brightly at her.

"What you talking about Stef? Where is every one?" she asked again as he stalked closer to her.

"Never mind, I thought you'd stay at the hospital regarding…But I'm glad you're here."

"I haven't been to the hospital tonight. And what do you mean, regarding?" she looked at him with fear as he frowned.

"Damn it!" he scolded letting his fist hit the table lighter than it would have if he was at the boarding house. "Your uncle john was attacked. He's fine, he's been taken to the hospital." Honestly she didn't know if she cared after he tried and very closely succeeded to kill Damon. She decided to shrug.

"Where's Jeremy?" she asked scanning the living room.

"I'll tell you upstairs." She nodded before leaving up the stairs with Stefan close behind.

* * *

"He's such an idiot. I mean pills? Like that was going to kill him." She scoffed before turning from Jeremy's room.

"Where you going?" he asked following her and stopping in the hall just as she turned to face him.

"To take a shower." She continued to walk, "don't ask, it's a whole new story." She closed the door to her bedroom letting him hear someone come through the living room door.

* * *

Just as Damon rounded the corner he watched as Bonnie hugged Elena before pulling away.

"Is there something that you can do?" she asked hopefully. "Like a spell or something?" _surely there must be something she can do. _Were Elena's only thoughts.

"She doesn't know how. Do you?" Damon asked as he emerged from behind the wall.

"No. I don't." she admitted cowering her head.

"No, you don't. Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." he informed looking at her like she were a 4 year old child who thought they knew how to handle a knife.

"Yeh, well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn." She spat threateningly.

"I can give Caroline some blood." He offered turning to Elena.

"No. No way." She shook her head immediately.

"No, just enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital, and it'll be out of her system in a day. She'll be better, Elena." He tried to assure her bet she still refused,

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that." before anything else could be said Bonnie spoke up,

"Do it." she ordered to him and turned to Elena feeling her stare concentrate on her, "This is Caroline. Ok? We can't let her die. Do it." she explained. Eventually turning from Elena's stunned gaze to Damon's.

"If I do this, you and I," he motioned between the two of them with his finger, "call a truce."

"No. But you'll do it anyway. Because Elena is Jessie's sister." She informed smugly before leaving the two.

"All right, I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight." He said to her not wanting for anything to get in-between him and Jessie.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John!" she urged.

"What? What when? What are you talking about, after I left?" he asked her wondering how he could have been attacked so soon after he left her.

"You were there?" she asked confused.

"Come on, Elena, you know I was." He looked around cautiously.

"When were you at the house?" she questioned again.

"Really? Earlier. On the porch. We were talking, all cathartic. Come on, you tried to kiss me Elena." He expressed making her shake her head.

"Ok, I don't have time for this, Damon." She moved to walk from him but before she could he caught her wrist.

"Hey. If you want to forget it happened, fine. But I _can't_ lie to Jessie and you will never pull that stunt again." He warned and turned away as Jenna came rushing towards them,

"Elena! I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" she asked stopping to stand next to her.

"Where have you been?" she asked pissed off.

"At the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." She informed a little annoyed.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Damon watched as they played _'broken record'_ and finally caught on,

"Mmm, you gotta be kidding me." both Jenna and Elena looked at him questioningly before he put on a straight face, noticing their stares, and taking off.

* * *

"What is with all the noise? I have a splitting migraine over he-"she paused in the middle of the stairs noticing Damon and Elena standing in front of Stefan with confused faces and furrowed brows. "What now?" she grumbled coming down the last few steps in Elena's robe.

"Kathrine pretended to be Elena. I noticed it wasn't her and, she broke my arm." Stefan informed with a sigh as him and Damon moved to the kitchen and Jess followed after Elena informed she was going to check up on Jeremy.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked as Jessie wrapped her arm around his torso.

"No." he replied simply, pacing over to the dining table.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon mumbled making Jessie look up at him.

"She said she fooled one of us at least. What does that what does that mean?" Stefan asked turning and moving to stand in front of the two of them and Damon sighed putting his arms tightly around Jessie.

"She pretended to be Elena, too, when I showed up earlier tonight. I thought it was her." Jessie frowned but Elena came into the room before anyone could question him.

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore." She berthed looking at the three of them.

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked as he walked back over to Elena.

"No, I'm not all right. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone, things would get better." She expressed,

"I know. We all did." he informed her.

"Katherine was is in this house. That means that she's been invited in. What are we going to do?" she asked between the three brothers and Jessie shuffled a little.

"Move." Damon suggested but Elena gave him a cold stare.

"Very helpful. Thank you." Elena smiled over at him sarcastically.

"There's zero you can do about it, you would be dead." Jessie hit his chest. "But you're not. So clearly she has other plans." He informed rubbing Jessie's back lightly as Elena sat up the table.

"Right, and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan pointed to Damon warningly. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" he asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"To risk another Frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead," he paused as he looked down to Jessie frowning up at him. "We kissed." She took a shaky breathe in.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked and Jessie moved from his hold making him sigh.

"What do you mean, you kissed?"

"That came out the wrong way. I kissed her cheek after speaking to her as you know, a _'thanks for listening to my self-hating rant' _and she _tried_ to kiss me and failed." he expressed over to Jessie who looked like she didn't believe a word of it.

"Why doesn't that sound convincing?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"He's telling the truth, he confronted me at the hospital about how _'you will never pull that stunt again'_" she looked at Jess as she mimicked Damon.

"See? I would never do that to you, and your sister? I'm sure there's a little incest in there somewhere." he held his arms out in disapproval.

"What like sleeping with my ancestor?" she asked cocking her head and he ran a hand over his face with frustration.

"Look guys, we don't have time for this." Elena cut Damon off form about to say something. "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." She wondered aloud.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games, and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know." He crossed his arms leaning against the sink.

"No, actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isabelle. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go to the hospital." He touched Elena's arm as he proposed his idea. "And talk." He finished.

"I've got better idea." Damon said from his place as he moved closer to Jessie.

"What's that?" Elena asked with a sigh.

"I'm just going to ignore the bitch. See ya." He held Jessie's hand and begun to pull her from the room before he was stopped.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked again.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out. She'll make a move." He informed turning back to the two by the table.

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan questioned with a shrug.

"Stake her, rip her head off. Something poetic, we'll see." He added walking from the room and pulling Jessie with him.

"Wait, clothes." She pointed out and he shrugged turning to face her.

"So? You have more at home, leave them for when you're here." He suggested as he walked from the house and picking Jessie up so she wouldn't cut her feet. "Just so you know, Elena and Bonnie agreed to let me give Caroline some of my blood so she can heal." He informed before closing the car door.

* * *

"And they had no obligation?" she asked frowning.

"The doctors said they weren't sure if she was going to make it. Where's your phone? I tried calling you before I came to pick you up. Actually, scratch that, what the hell happened to you?" he asked glancing over to her.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember was an unfinished phone call with Tyler and then waking up as you woke me up." She moaned.

"Good job I did before you died. Blood all over the pillow, hair, back of your- sorry, let me correct myself, my eighty dollar top." He informed annoyed.

"are you bragging about having expensive clothes or nagging at me because I got hit over the head and bled unconditionally by accident and almost died?" she asked with a small smile making him glance over at her.

"At least you had my blood in your system, so I'm nagging." He gave her a sweet smile and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Anything else? Wanna tell me how good Eliza is in bed while you're at it?" she asked making him come to an abrupt stop.

"First, you're the best sex I've ever had. Two; I hate Eliza and wish to never speak or see her again and three; I love _you,_ not her, not Elena, not fricking… Caroline or Bonnie, _you_." She looked at him with a grin.

"Am I really that good in bed?" she asked over to him.

"Yes, don't be brag about it." he warned pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, like you don't brag about being able to have _'hot vampire sex'_ when it comes up in a conversation." She laughed and he pulled her into a kiss before continuing to drive the little distance they had left to get home.

* * *

"Can you feed Ian?" she asked pulling out some pyjamas from the second drawer.

"Yup." She heard the rattle of cat food being poured into a bowl along with a small 'meow'. She lay on the bed and watched him strip before he lay next to her under the clean covers that lay on the bed, letting her arm sneak around his waist and her head settle on his chest and his arms wrapped around her back. "Got a text from Liz earlier, she said that Mayor Lockwood's funeral is tomorrow." Her head shot up.

"Maybe whoever hit me, took my phone. Shit!" she spat making him look at her with shock.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a knew phone-"she shook her head,

"I was on the phone to Tyler, I was supposed to have met him at the hospital." She sighed and he kissed her head.

"Use your uncle john as an excuse." She put her head back onto his chest.

"What is it with this town and drama?" she asked and he chuckled under his breath about to give a sarcastic comment. "Thank you." He frowned.

"What for?" he asked down to her.

"For not kissing Kathrine when you thought it was Elena."

"I would never kiss anyone other than you, especially not your sister. Not my type." She let a giggle escape.

"You have a type?" she asked looking up at him with doubt and he nodded.

"Blonde," he picked a lock of hair from by her face and examined it, "almost white." She smiled brightly as he looked at her and cupped her face, running a thumb under her eye. "Clear blue eyes, the colour of an opal stone." His thumb moved to her lips. "Pink plush lips." He whispered leaning closer. He flipped them very making her giggle. "Amazing body." His hand ran down from her lips to the very top of her leg before hoisting it up to his waist, he moved himself down to her, letting her kiss him sweetly.

* * *

She lay on her front, her bare upper body exposed to the light and her lower covered by clean, white linen sheets. Damon moved the hair covering her face before caressing her back gently making her stir under his light tickles.

"jess." He whispered lightly making her groan before opening one eye and closing it again.

"Go away." she mumbled tiredly.

"Get up, you need to get ready for the funeral." She sighed and turned over before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"I hate it when you wake me up." She moaned falling back onto the pillow.

"No, come on." She groaned as he pulled her up with him and she shivered a little.

"I'm gonna go shower. Ass" She mumbled walking from him.

* * *

As she got from the shower she quickly dried her hair and put it into a ponytail. After putting on some black lace underwear, as usual, she studied the drawers for something appropriate while Damon sat watching her.

"Have you seen my, a black, sheer blouse anywhere?" she asked rummaging through the top drawer.

"Second from last drawer." She frowned as she opened it noticing he was right, she turned to face him and rested on the drawers holding up the silk, black blouse.

"I didn't put that there." she informed eyeing him as he sat with his hands behind his head.

"Hmm. Odd" he gave her a baffled look before walking from the room. Shaking her head she put on the sheer, black, silk top and rummaged for her black, _'Hali'_ cut out, silk, _Rebecca Minkoff_ shorts. Finally finding them (in the incorrect drawer) she put them on and some black patent leather brogues. She walked into Damon's closet and found her cropped, black, silk collar blazer. After putting it on she placed a watch onto her wrist along with a black, double wrap bracelet and some black, crystal corner stud earrings. She quickly grabbed some clear gloss and placed it into her black envelope clutch. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

"Stop moving my things." She warned walking past Damon and over to the car.

"I get bored." He shrugged getting into the car.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

After the funeral was over I went back to Lockwood mansion like everyone else. Funerals don't affect me much, I didn't even cry at our parents' funeral because it just all seems too unreal to cry. I walked up the stairs to Tyler and leaned up to hug him as he leaned down.

"Ty, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't get along and all but I'm sorry for your loss." He nodded and gave me a light smile. We both turned to the ford bronco XLT coming down the drive way. My stomach flipped. "Is that?" _it is_. Tyler crossed his arms as mason smiled over at me before pulling me up into a hug that lifted me from the floor.

"Jessie." He stated in a whisper to me before letting my feet reach the ground again.

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler simply stated.

"Tyler? Wow you look older than you should" he chuckled out. "Come here." He pulled Tyler into a hug and I felt awkward by mason who was the only person who would know why. "Good to see you again." He stated as they pulled away and I felt his hand go to the small of my back.

"It's good to see you, too. Come inside." He smiled and I walked ahead of him and stopped glancing around and edged forward.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly and pulled back nervously smiled at a passing person.

"Coming to visit my family at the loss of my brother." She sighed and bowed her head before looking back at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Mason you knew what I meant." She added.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Who's the guy with Jessie?" I asked looking suspiciously at the guy, not liking how he looked at her.

"That's mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." She informed me and I nodded lightly.

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" I asked not wanting or needing another john.

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer, either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." I looked at her as she said so. And I thanked her before she walked away and decided to tune in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry Mas." She walked over to me after leaving him. Turns out I just cached the end of the conversation.

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" I asked looking over to mason who still had his eyes fixated on Jessie.

"Nothing, just paying my respects. Listen, I'm gonna go stand with Ty. Ok? Looks like he needs a friend." she asked and I nodded but when I moved to kiss her she left and I looked over to Mason who snorted a laugh before leaving. Something's off.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Bonnie had just gotten off the phone with Elena and once realising that it's not Elena who she thought she was talking o just a minute ago she turned to go tell someone and gasped seeing Kathrine standing with Jessie.

"We haven't officially met, I'm Kathrine." She informed with a sweet smile.

"I know who you are. Jess, what you are doing?" she asked to the girl next to her.

"Oh, so this Is Kathrine? Hey Kathrine, lovely to meet you." They smiled sweetly at each other.

"The pleasures all mine." she retorted before kissing her on the lips and Bonnie frowned.

"Of course you know who I am. You're the best friend, right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isabelle told me it was a bit of a puzzle." She walked around Bonnie and they switched places earning for her to bump into Eliza and she took a step more to her right as she watched the two. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are." She informed.

"And that delicious ex- boyfriend Matt," Eliza informed.

"Who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire hating Bennett witch." She pointed at Bonnie as she turned after finishing Eliza's sentence. "Did I do good?" as Kathrine inched closer to her Bonnie used her _'brain pain'_ on Kathrine and as she pulled her head back up to prove there's nothing wrong Eliza pushed her against the wall by her neck with Kathrine following behind. "I've been around a long time, Bonnie. You're gonna have to do better than that." she hissed and Bonnie used her magic to open the doors. As Kathrine peered around she shrugged and Eliza continued to clutch her neck.

"nice." And Bonnie frowned at her.

"Who a-"

"Oh, right! I'm Eliza by the way. Lovely to meet you." She smiled.

"Katherine, Eliza. Leave her alone." Stefan ordered in the entrance of the room.

"Ok." They both smiled. Kathrine moved past him trailing a finger across his chest as Eliza stopped in front of him. "You didn't tell Damon I'm here, and that we kissed. Despite the fact you misjudged me for Jessie." She pouted. "That going to have to change," she turned and faced Bonnie again. "Wont it Bonnie?" she walked past her and left the two but before more could be said, Stefan left to follow after Kathrine.

* * *

**Jessie's PO****V:**

"Come on." She pulled Tyler by his arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked now walking at pace with her.

"Were going to get drunk." She stated and he continued to walk with her to the room where they always used to get drunk together, (his father's office) when he wasn't around of course. "Now tell me, how you are feeling." She asked as he pulled out a flask from his father's desk him.

"Honestly?" he asked and she nodded as he took a drink. "Relived, couldn't care less. I hate him jess." He informed and she nodded as she sat in front of him on the floor.

"I get the feeling, all the apologies, pisses you off doesn't it?" she asked and he chuckled.

"yup." He handed her the flask and she took a sip before tuning to see Jeremy.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I was just looking for the, uh-"Tyler cut him off.

"The bathrooms-" This time Jessie was the one to cut in,

"Down the hall." He nodded.

"Hey, look, I'm... I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy sympathized and Jessie moved a little and hoisted herself up next to Tyler on the sofa.

"Today's been a big day of sorrys from people who really don't give a crap." He informed taking the flask from Jessie.

"I remember when my mom died, I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is." he added.

"Difference is, in your case, it was true. My dad was a dick." He informed taking another drink from the flask.

"Yeah, yeah, he was." He agreed and Tyler and jess gave him an uneasy glance before it softened with silence.

"I found this in his desk." He offered it to Jeremy but seeing his hesitation he added something more to his sentence, "He won't mind, he's dead."

"Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not." He smiled.

"Hey, what's going on in here, Tyler?" every one tensed, although for jess there was another reason. Jeremy stood up and widened his eyes comically to the fact of mason entering the room.

"Nothing. Nothing." Tyler assured as mason came further into the room.

"You got somewhere else to be?" he looked at Jeremy who sheepishly gave back the flask and left. Jessie moved to stand but mason sat next to her, resting his hand on her knee and took a sip from the flask before handing it back to Tyler.

"I'm gonna leave you boys to talk. See you soon Ty." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before turning to mason. "See you round Mas." She stood and turned when mason protested,

"No kiss for me." she smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek but as he turned his head making her catch his lips, thankful for Jessie, Tyler had missed it. She left hurriedly not wanting to stay any longer.

* * *

"Ahh, come to use your brain popping powers on me again? What for this time? The cause of your late arrival today?" he asked sarcastically but frowned when she didn't say anything but looked completely scared and worried with lack of confidence she always had when speaking to him.

"Whoever goes by the name of Eliza, she's back and looks exactly like Jessie, just like Kathrine looks exactly like Elena." Damon moved forward and held onto her arm as he pulled her into a more excluded area.

"What happened?" he stared her down making her sigh.

"Just threats but she said something I'm not sure if I can tell Elena." He crossed his arms as he watched her uneasy expression, "she said that Stefan kissed her thinking it was Jessie." His concern turned to anger as he moved down the steps into the garden. "Wait! Should I tell Elena?" she called out but he didn't turn when he answered,

"No. Stefan will." He continued to walk straight to where Elena and Stefan stood.

* * *

Jessie walked outside and looked over the grounds noticing Damon standing with Elena and Stefan.

"We got a crazy ex on the loose and from what I hear, two. Better watch out, looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy." He informed to Elena and Jessie came behind him and he turned a little before looking back to Stefan.

"That's not what's happening." He informed from sitting on the bench.

"Isn't it? Because Eliza has already made a move, sorry, you made a move." Stefan straightened and Elena frowned before rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done with today's brotherly spat." She left and jess frowned.

"I'm gonna kill you." He growled speeding over to Stefan who sped in the opposite direction.

"I'm not going to fight you." He spat out and Damon moved closer. "Katherine's going to try to play us against each other. You do know that, right?" he urged scared and like a coward hid behind Jessie.

"What the hell is going on?" Jessie yelled as she pushed Damon from Stefan and looked between the two.

"Brother, don't you worry. Our bond is unbreakable!" he yelled angrily across from Jessie who was still baffled by what was wrong.

"We need to stay united against her. I'm not going to fight you. She'll try to break you. She'll try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So, no. I'm not going to fight you." Stefan informed and Damon moved as far as he could get behind Jessie.

"I don't care! I've had enough Stefan! And I've warned you already! Second chance is over." He growled speeding around Jessie and clinging onto Stefan's neck.

"Damon stop!" she tried to pull him away but he was too strong for her. As she watched Stefan choke by Damons hand. "Damon!" she tried again but he continued to ignore her as he punched Stefan in the face before snapping his neck. She gasped when he snapped his neck and ran to Stefan's side. "What the hell!? Did you kill him?" she breathed and he stood back shaking his head.

"No, just temporary unfortunately." He answered back and she stood, pulling his am so he faced her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked frowning at his emotionless face.

"He kissed Eliza, he thought it was you. And if you remember he actually did kiss you." He spat and she sighed. "It's a good job you were her or I would have ripped his heart out." he spat looking over at his brother.

"You idiot. Come here." She pulled him over to the bench by his hand, as she sat down she pulled him with her and held his head as he rested on her chest. "I love you. No one else. Well apart from family but you get what I mean." He lifted his head and looked over at her.

"That's what I mean. You have family to love, I could have killed Stefan right there for you because you mean so much to me. If you had to-"

"Don't. You. Dare. Ask me to choose. I chose you already! Why do you think I put up with this?" she pointed at Stefan. "Because I'm going to spend my life with you. Forever. If that isn't enough then I don't know what is." she stood from the bench. "Call me when you decide to stop being selfish." He watched as she walked away and he sighed. _She's right_. Just because Stefan kissed somebody who looks like her he had to break his neck just to reassure himself.

* * *

"he-"

Damon sped over to Jessie and did nothing but kiss her impatiently letting his tongue run over her neck and back to her lips before pulling back with a frown. "Eliza." As he realised his mistake her threw her across the room but she recovered quickly.

"That was the exact welcome I wanted, apart from being trown across the room. Didn't know you liked it rough." She brushed out her neat white blazer.

"What do you want?" he spat as she gracefully aproached him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She pouted running a finger across his chest only to be stopped when Damon held a tight grip on her wrist. "I saw your little lovers spat earlier." she informed as she walked over to the liquor on the table, pouring herself a glass. "Want one? It is something Jessie would say, right?" she asked cocking her head.

"why are you here with Kathrine?" he asked walking over to her and taking the glass from her and settling it back onto the table as she placed it to her lips. "What are you plotting?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because damon, she came back for me. Granted I supposed to have been let out the tomb with her. You really don't know the whole story, do you?" she asked and let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I loved you. But I love my best friend, slash, fuck buddy more." He frowned and she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it's no strings attached, strictly business. Back to the point, she turned me after we became great friends back in 1864, I was going to spend it with you at first, but Kathrine taught me the ways of men. To never trust them over her, to hate them. After she turned me I decided to help you think I was killed, it was the only way out without breaking your heart. I got Emily to put a spell on your memory that casts a shadow on a certain memory and she did, she made you remember me having my heart ripped out by Kathrine when really I was being taken to a fucking tomb. When I got out you decided to play ball with my doppelganger so." She shrugged and moved closer to him.

"why?" he breathed and she sighed.

"because I thought that if I let you go, it would be easier for us both to walk can have us back. Just me and you." She rested her hand on his chest as she leaned up. "You know you miss me, want Me. just say the words." she breathed lowly to him in a seductive tone, and he looked at her for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, I love Jessie and you're nothing like you used to be. Go ask Stefan if he wants to play your little games because your no fooling me" he pushed her back down but before he could move she had him pinned to the floor and her lips on his. He turned them over as he continued to kiss her.

"So you do want me." she smiled, "Hello Jess." She turned her head to look at her and smirked to be met with a crying Jessie, her face however stayed straight as she silently let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Jessie." He breathed as he looked over to her before standing form the woman benieth him.

"I'm so tired of your stupid mistakes and lies. I can't do this anymore." She breathed before living.

"Get up." He ordered turning to Eliza and she complied.

"What? Not in the mood anymore?" she pouted before he grasped her throat.

"I will never want you. I want you to leave this town and never come back. Or I will kill you." She pulled his hand off her neck.

"Fine. Let me know how things work out with jess. She's feisty, I like her." she smiled before leaving the house.

It was true, what he had said, he didn't want her. In fact he hated the bitch.

* * *

_-Good job.- Jessie_

He quirked a smile at her text.

_-better keep acting on it. amazing by the way, you should actually go into acting xxx- Damon_

_-Why thank you. How long do I have to keep acting exactly? Xxx- Jessie_

_-Long enough for them to get bored and leave- Damon_

_-I love you xxxx- Damon _

He sighed drinking some of the whisky that settled on the table as he sat down.

_-I love you too. I want to come home.- Jessie_

_-You can't xxx- Damon._

She looked down at her text and sighed, resting her head onto the head board of her bed.

* * *

"But I don't get why Damon would snap your neck." Elena sighed heavily and Stefan shook his head and gave a just as confused look as she did.

"I don't know, maybe Eliza being back and with Kathrine, it probably just cast him off to the deep end." He offered a lie and she accepted it as she hugged him tightly.

"I hate him. He wants people to hate him, he got what he wanted." She stated as Stefan held onto her tightly.

* * *

**So, what do you think? please tell me if it was good or bad, I need feed back so, Please review, you dont ned an account to review. and a quick question, **

**what do you think is going on between Mason Lockwood and Jessie?**

**Fictionaldemon I hope this chapter help answer your question, if not don't be afraid to ask :) if anyone has any questions at all feel free to Review or even PM me, I will help to answer your question as much as I can (if you have any that is.) PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	24. Brave new world

**First, huge shout out to xDamonAndElenax for your amazing reviews, they make me so happy :D And of course and a huge thanks to Fictionaldemon NicoleR85 as always for your amazing reviews :D im glad the last chapter cleared it up for you ****Fictionaldemon.**

* * *

I sat with my knees up as I indulged in a random book happily, until I remembered I'd rather by lying in between Damon's legs with my back to his chest as he read over my shoulder like another time I would read. I jumped a little feeling a hand on my leg but smiled noticing it was exactly who I wanted it to be.

The past 2 days has been me and Damon sneaking around behind every ones backs, it been kinda fun, we need to avoid Kathrine and Eliza, as far as everyone knows, I'm pissed at Damon for thinking id kiss Stefan and that he didn't tell me Eliza was back.

I opened my mouth to speak but he put his finger to his lips and tapped his ear, so he knew Stefan was her, and I forgot. I nodded and smiled as he crawled closer to me, taking the book from me and kissing me softly. I pulled away hearing footsteps out in the hall and pushed Damon under the cover between my legs, not the best idea in the world. I heard a knock at the door before Elena came in and I smiled over to her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I smiled lightly at her and took a hopefully unnoticeably sharp breath in feeling Damon do something he should not be doing when my sister is present.

"Uh… what? Oh," I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I'm fine, being away from Damon just makes me… tense and…" I trailed off trying to keep a straight face, which is incredibly hard.

"Right, I get it."

"_Elena?"_ I hear Stefan call from her bedroom and as she peered her head around the door to him my head falls back slightly,

"Oh, god." I breathe in a whisper feeling Damon smirk against me and I want nothing more than to kick him but he has a hold on my ankles, which makes it very hard for me to move my legs at all.

"What?" she turns to me and my head shoots back up immediately.

"What?" I ask smiling lightly and she gives a confused look before shaking her head.

"Sorry, thought you said something." I shook my head and let out a shaky breath as she leaves.

"_Are you crazy?!"_ I yell/whisper to him as I pull the cover up slightly.

"shh." He responds sending a vibration through me and I let the cover fall back along with my head in pleasure.

* * *

I groaned into my pillow and shrugged off whoever it was that was pushing my shoulder gently.

"Jess get up." I heard a voice say and I frowned yawning into the pillow.

"Tyler?" I ask huskily and I turn to see his smiling face, ok, now I'm confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked frowning and rubbing my eyes.

"Waking you up so you can come for a run with me." I scoffed,

"Are you crazy? It's a Saturday!" I expressed annoyed and still pretty tired.

"Come on, live a little." I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up. "Hurry up, I'll be down stairs." I nodded and sighed swinging my legs over the bed. I didn't bother to shower because is be running anyway so there's no point.

I threw on some simple, tight running shorts and a sports bra along with some trainer socks and running shoes after brushing out my hair and putting it into a ponytail.

I jogged down the stairs after brushing my teeth and walked straight into the kitchen and grabbing my water bottle from the top cupboard. Gasping I placed my hand over my chest hearing mason's voice. _Wait, mason?_

"Seriously?!" I yelled at him spinning around and throwing the water bottle at him but he caught it much too easily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya'" I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a scolding look as Tyler entered the room.

"You ready yet?" he asked looking between us.

"Didn't know mason was coming." I added as I took the bottle from him and turning to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Well I didn't want to miss the opportunity of an early run, he told me he'd be taking you along and I thought we could catch up." He added and I turned to look at him before pouring the cold water from the plastic bottle into my water bottle over the sink so it wouldn't get on the floor. I laughed nervously before walking past him and patting his shoulder.

I pretty much avoided him throughout the run. As he came closer to me I would pick up my speed turning things into a race as Tyler told us about his anger and aggression issues he's been having lately.

* * *

As soon as we got back to Tyler's house I felt relief wash over me as I took a long sip of my water. I watched as mason questioned him about his anger and I got intrigued, sitting back and watching mason question Tyler.

"So any plans for the rest of the day jess?" mason asked tuning both their attention to me and I shook my head.

"Nothing other than the carnival to eat nothing but junk and render this run pointless." They both chuckled at me as I shrugged. "shi-oot!" I corrected myself automatically and the both looked at me with a confused glare and I smiled awkwardly. "I told Elena id help her with the carnival. But," I shrugged and lay on my back on the cold stone floor.

"well-"

I looked up seeing Damon walk from the room next to us and he glared at mason before looking over to me. No one knows and I feel guilty towards Damon. Before he left he noticed the boys in the room weren't looking at him and he winked and smirked down to me before leaving.

"I'm going to have to run. Didn't think I'd be saying that so soon. I'll see you later at the carnival." They both nodded and gave me a goodbye before I left. I caught up with Damon just as he was getting in his car and he sighed, making me frown.

"I don't like you being with them." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Damon, I've known them my entire life." I tried to reason and he shook his head.

"You were there when he said he has been lashing out with anger, right. I don't like it." he added and I sighed moving closer to him.

"Well maybe you should start noticing that he's my friend and he wouldn't hurt me." I spat back, pissed at the fact he thinks Tyler will snap on me.

"You know what I mean by I don't like you being with them jess." I frowned.

"What? Suddenly you don't trust me?" I asked hurt by his insinuation

"I trust you, just not _them_. They both look at you like… I just don't like it." he snapped back and I scoffed.

"Damon, I love you. And I'm sick and tired of playing this little game. Fuck Kathrine and Eliza. I don't like fighting and I defiantly don't like it when we fight for real." He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Come here." He breathed and pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace. "You officially fuck up our plan." He sighed but I didn't respond. "Come on. Let's go home." I nodded and pulled away with a sigh.

* * *

As we got back to the boarding house I smiled happily placing Ian on the floor, we picked him up before coming back to the boarding house, and jumped onto the couch making Damon laugh.

"I need to shower." I mumbled into the cushion.

"Then shower." He replied and I turned over just as he lifted my legs up and sat back down placing my legs back onto his lap.

"ok." I go to move but he doesn't let my legs go and I smirk over to him. "Damon?" I asked and he smiled at me, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Yes?" he asked in the same sweet, questionable tone.

"Would you like to come shower with me?" I ask with a small smile and he vamp speeds to standing beside me with his hand out for me to take and I giggle at him. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." I smile smugly and let him pull me up.

* * *

Once I get out the shower, after Damon, I get dressed into my black boy shorts and not needing a bra with the type of top I wear I pull it over my head. It's a black, silk drapey top that hangs loosely over my shoulders and put on my super skinny Hollister jeans before I zip up some sheer ankle boots, heals obviously and put a healing crystal necklace over my head, which Is weird considering I'm my own healing crystal. I laced my lips with some _very_ light lipstick that fell naturally to my own lip colour. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

As I walked into the living room I saw Stefan and Damon talking before Stefan's eye moved over to me and I smiled awkwardly.

"hey." I moved over to Damon and let him put an arm around my shoulders.

"I thought you two wer-"

"No offence stef but I kinda don't care that Damon snapped your neck. I mean sure I was pisssed at the time because he was being self-centred a-"

"Hey, I was not being self-centred, I just don't like the fact he though Eliza were you and kissed her." he spat back and I sighed,

"She kissed me Damon, I didn't mean for it to happen." he informed to us quite urgently.

"Then why didn't you say it the first time around brother?" Damon asked angrily wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Because it came out wrong! Just like it did when you said you and Kathrine kissed when actually you didn't." I rubbed my forehead as they begun to argue again.

"You know what, maybe I should ask Bonnie for what Eliza said again. Or is she lying too?" he asked pretending to ponder as he looked up and placed a finger to the corner of his mouth.

"Stop! Isn't this the exact thing you wanted to avoid? This is what they want, they want you to fight. That why me and Damon never broke up, Well maybe for a second but then we came up with a plan to stop Eliza and Kathrine from interfering with our lives and it worked." I stressed the fact and Stefan nodded uneasily.

"So you've been lying to us all the entire time?" he asked and guilt fell over me and I made a cringe face.

"yup." Damon said coldly and I look up at him warningly.

"Right, thank you for that." he said sarcastically as he sat on the arm of the couch. Damon offered his blood filled glass to Stefan,

"Would you care for one?" Damon asks offering out his glass of blood and I roll my eyes in annoyance and move over the single, leather chair that sat opposite Stefan.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry. Just ate." He informed calmly.

"Aren't you worried that one day, All the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." I couldn't help but burst into laughter at Damons joke. They both looked at me as I laughed a little uncontrollably, ok very uncontrollably.

"sorry." I cleared my throat and smiled before scoffing a laugh again trying to push it down. "I just found that sooo funny." I smiled as they both smiled over to me.

"I'm just happy that's a, uh…A blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." _Ok, now I'm not laughing_. I glare at Stefan a little.

"No. no more sorority girls." I pressed clearly and Damon came to stand behind the chair I was sitting on and kissed the top of my head.

"So you haven't heard from Katherine or Eliza?" Stefan asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. But we probably will soon." I sighed at the subject and I looked up at Damon and let my head fall back.

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret, because the gilbert device affected them. Vervain didn't, so they're not vampires. They're something else." Damon changed the subject randomly and I looked to see him deep in thought.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked him and I was stuck in the middle of their small banter.

"Oh, you'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant in our town, fine. I'll drop it." I frowned and looked up at him again.

"Wait. You think Tyler and mason are supernatural?" he nodded. "No way. I've known mason and Tyler my entire life, if there's something like that going on, they'd tell me." Damon frowned down at me.

"I love you and all but why would they tell you?" he asked questioningly.

"Because you told me you are a vampire so surly mason would tell me if he was something too." I replied with a shrug.

"You're forgetting a crucial part of information, I told you because you were suspicious and because I love you." He looked down at me with a questioning look. _Shit did I say too much?_

"You two done?" Stefan asked with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Right, well I am going to the grill because I want a drink." I stood form the chair and hey both eyed me weirdly. "What?" I asked looking between the two.

"You know we have a bunch of alcohol here, right?" Damon asked and I shrugged.

"But flirting my way to free drinks is much more fun." I smiled sweetly and moved from room into the hall and I heard Damon say quick cheers to Stefan before downing his blood and following me. I sighed and turned to him. "What'ch ya' doin'?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I, am going with you." I crossed my arms and stood in front of him.

"Why?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Because I will be able to get you free drinks without you needing to flirt with anyone." He replied with a smile.

"Well what's the fun in that?" he gave me a look that said, _'I don't want you flirting with men' _"fine." I grumbled, rolling my eyes and let him follow me out the door.

* * *

"Heloo?" I answered my phone in a _sing-song_ voice, noticing it was azz. Damon got me a new phone the other day after Eliza took, sorry allow me to correct, and STOLE my phone. That bitch.

"_Where the hell are you?!"_ he yelled down the phone making me pull it away from my ear.

"Ok, ouch. I'm with Damon." I informed simply.

"_I thought you two-"_

"Yeh, no, not really." I replied carelessly sipping on my glass of straw, I demanded one.

"_And you didn't tell me you were faking it?!"_ he scolded.

"Again, ouch."

"_Where are you? Me and billy are gonna drag your ass all the way to the carnival. You are not getting away with this." _

"I'm at the grill." I sighed.

"_We'll be right there." _

"Great, can't wait to help." I fake laughed before putting the phone down. I let my head fall on the table before I sat up again and rubbed my head. "ahhh." I let out lightly.

"That wasn't your most cleaver idea." I glared at him unimpressed.

"You think? I'm sorry I'm crabby." I sighed. "I'm so tired." I groaned out and he held my hand across the table.

"Then tonight we can take a long bath before we go to bed. Sound good?" he asked and I nodded with a small smile.

"Can we have bubbles?" I asked childishly and he half rolled his eyes.

"Bath salts, candles, petals, the works." I grinned and rested my head on his hand that held mine on the table.

"Ok, come on gilbert, get up." Azz ordered as he came to stand next to me.

"I thought you were with Billie?" he pulled me up from my seat.

"He's holding up our chores, which is why we need to leave now." I rolled my eyes before kissing Damon. "Ok, let's go." I groaned into Damon before pulling away and giving him an apologetic look.

* * *

"I can't believe you pulled me into this." I moaned as I showed the guy where he could park the popcorn stand.

"yeh well, you lied to everyone and didn't tell me after all the times I sat watching you do yoga and talking about everything I could think of to get your mind off Damon." Azz complained as we walked around the carnival checking everything was ready for later.

"Not to mention I had to sit through some of the most terrible teen movies ever." Billy mumbled and I stopped to look at him.

"Hey, your bisexual, you have to show your gay side sometimes." He chuckled lightly. "Besides. I have my reasons." I shrugged.

"You wearing that to the carnival?" azz asked and I made a face.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I have yet to tell azz and billy why I'm crabby.

"Nothing, just think maybe it's a little… your top might make you cold and the heals may be a little unsuitable." He blurted out and I can't argue with him honestly.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm tired and honestly did not want to do this." I hit the clipboard with the back of my hand. "And I am not getting dressed again so this will have to do." Just then bonnie and Elena came over to us, all smiles.

"You guys can go if you're done with everything, if you want to." I smiled brightly and almost literally threw the clipboard at her.

"Here. I love you and goodbye." I smiled and kissed her cheek before doing my best to run away, in heels, on grass. I did surprisingly well. Ok, I did terrible, at least I didn't fall over.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

"Did I miss something?" I asked azz and billy who both smiled lightly.

"She's tired and I think she wants to go back to Damon." I frowned.

"I thought them-"

"Nope, they lied. Still together, been sneaking around." Billy informed. My eyes widened in shock. They really pulled it off.

"Why would they-"azz cut bonnie off by answering the question by pointing to me and comically pretending to be a vampire behind Billies back so he wouldn't have to say anything in front of billy.

"They wanted to see if they could fool us" billy shrugged. "Kinda hurtful." He added shrugging.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I lay on the sofa reading when I Jessie phoned me,

"_Where are you, please say home."_ She pleaded.

"I'm at Sotheby's auction, yes."

"_Good, I wanna get a nap before tonight." _

Before I could say anything more she walked through his front door after putting the phone down on me. She sat next to me before lying down, resting her head on my lap.

"hi." she smiled sweetly as I continued to read until she took it off me.

"I thought you wanted to sleep not steal books." I looked down at her.

"I do want to sleep." She replied with a shrug and I eyed her a little confused.

"Then why steal my book?" I motioned to the book in her hands and she looked at it before throwing it onto the floor. Great, now I lost my place. Although I couldn't care less when she sits up and straddles me, my hands moving down to her perfectly shaped ass.

"Because you didn't pay any attention to me." she pouted.

"I'm sorry." I pouted back at her in a silly voice I didn't think I'd ever hear myself do. She giggled at me. I let my hands run over her back as she plants a sweet kiss on my lips and I want nothing more than for it to linger but instead I groan when she pulls back and I let my head rest on her shoulder, feeling the heat radiating from her body, only making me want her more. She rests her head on top of mine and I can feel contempt wash over me as I let my eyes fall close.

"Carry me to bed?" he voice merely a whisper and I stand with her in my arms and her legs around my waist as I keep my head rested over her shoulder.

I move the sheets to the side before settling her down and unzipping the ankle high boots and sliding them from her small feet before tucking her in tightly as she smiles with her eyes closed. I let my fingers caress the silk skin of her face, the familiar shock of desire and passion shoot through me, and I watch as she rolls onto her side as I lye next to her lifting myself on to my elbows as I watch her fall to sleep. I gently kiss her head before pulling her closer to my chest. Its times like this that I'm glad the bastard force fed me blood in order for me to complete my transition.

As soon as I hear Stefan's feet shuffling along the floor boards I leave the room to go find him, not very hard by the way.

"Dam-" I don't give a second thought to vamp speeding over to him and letting my hand clutch his windpipe as I shove him harshly against the wall as soon as I entered the room.

"Listen Stefan. Two days ago when I snapped your neck I was ready to kill you, I could have killed you. If you even do as much as look at her like you did earlier, I will kill you." He frowned and choked a sigh. "What? You think I didn't notice the way you look at her every time you see her?" I chuckle darkly and pull his head forward before hitting his head on the wall. "If you don't stop looking at her like she's yours I will make you. She's MINE." I growled before throwing him across the room and leaving to go back to Jessie.

When I get back in our bedroom I notice Ian had taken resident of my place on the bed as he lay curled against jess, I've honestly missed the ball of fluff. I lye next to the small space behind Jessie and wrap my arm around her was and burying my head in the crook of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of coconuts and buttercream, which I've come to notice is the new body mist she uses.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Jessie's phone and groan a little as I pull myself out of my slumber. She needs a less alarming ringtone. I move the blankets a little and search her back pockets appreciatively before looking to see its azz calling her. I swipe the lock on the phone before answering,

"_Jess, where the hell are you? The carnival started like 15 minutes ago." _He stressed over the phone.

"And it last for hours." I groaned.

"_Damon? Where's jess?"_ he asks with confusion lacing his voice.

"She's sleeping and so was I. girl'd sleep through the end of the world." I mumble.

"_Tell me about it. Anyway, wake her up and get down here, shell scream when she sees all the cotton candy stalls."_ I roll my eyes knowing she will most defiantly scream. The woman's obsessed with the stuff.

"_Alright, good bye Aaron."_ I put the phone down and let my head fall onto the pillow I'm shearing with jess. I turn my head and watch her arms stretch and the faint sound of a yaw breaks from her lips before she turns.

"Why are you on my side?" she asks groggily with her eyes still closed.

"Because Ian is on my side." She turns over to the other side before picking him up and resting him on her chest.

"You have you own bed pwuddy cat." She says to him and I'm surprised at how well she can actually imitate tweety bird. Ian meows in response, he seems to do it every time she talks to him, what a strange life I lead. "Don't give me that cute face." She warns pointing her finger at him but he does nothing but lick it in response.

"You, are so strange." I kissed her neck and I smile against her as she leans into my touch.

"Not as strange as you. _Dracula_." I nip at her neck with my teeth before moving down to the spot I always bite and licking over the tender skin. "Don't get blood on the sheets." She warns and with her comment I let my fangs graze over her silk skin before gently biting down as jess' fingers nestle into my hair. I can't help but moan against her as I let the sweet taste of her intoxicating blood over power my mouth and I pull away before I fail to stop. I lick the remaining tear of blood that fell loosely down her neck before biting into my own wrist and offering it over to her, which she takes.

I kiss her neck once more and notice that over time it's formed a slightly visible scar, which will leave as soon as she turns, thank god. I love how pure her body is, not a complete mark or bruise to be seen, just pure, white silk. I pull my wrist from my mouth once she's done and stand from the bed offering her my hand. She stroked Ian's back before settling him down on the bed and putting my hand in hers as I pull her up.

"Why are we getting up again?" she asks me stretching her arms above her head.

"Because azz called and scolded me because the carnival started 15 minutes ago." Her eyes widened before running over to her shoes and zipping them up.

"Come on! All the cotton candy's gonna be gone!" she yelled and practically jumped on me, latching her legs around my waist.

* * *

As soon as we get there, she screams.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I've never seen her smile so much. "They have blue!" I pretty much buy her all the colours of the fluffy candy they have earning a long kiss from her, note to self; buy Jess more candy.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I let my tongue twine with Damon's as I kiss him for longer than usual when in public but I fail to care. When I pull away azz and Billie are standing next to us.

"Wow. I'm guessing you brought her all the colours." Billy guessed correct and I smiled brightly.

"Were just about to go find Ty, you coming?" azz asked and I nodded before kissing Damon sweetly and letting azz take my hand. I always act like an 8 year old when the carnival comes, azz and Tyler call it my _childish mode_. It actually offensive.

We walk into one of the school halls where Tyler is arm wrestling a guy with the crowd cheering for him as usual.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as Jessie leaves I see Jeremy at a popcorn stand and walk over to him.

"Jeremy. So good to see you alive." I inform as I approach him.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" he asks and I take some of his popcorn and throw it into my mouth.

"About 150 years too old. Besides, I came here with your sister, she doesn't think I'm too old." I smirk and he scoffs shaking his head.

"I don't like you being around my sister." He spits and my smile innocently. "Oh, you're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could. I don't know, blow the whole lid off this thing By telling someone what you really are." I take the popcorn cup from him and put it down before roughly grabbing his shoulder and pushing him away from everyone and into a secluded spot.

"So please tell me that that is not a threat." I say as I let my arm drape over the back of his neck.

"Maybe it is." he smugly shows me his uncle johns ring and I grasp his wrist.

"Oh." I sound softly before pulling his arm so he is in front of me and let my arm lye tightly around his throat. "This is what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna walk around like we're invincible When it's this easy for me to end you." I whisper before pushing him away. "If you wanna tell people what I really am, Go ahead and try." I shrug and walk closer to him and hold his ring between my index and thumb, "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, and you'll really have something to choke on." I easily threat and throw it at his head before backing from him, "and none of this gets back to Jessie, whether you like me be being with her or not, we are together and there's nothing you can do gilbert. Were forever." I inform with a small hint before leaving to go find Jessie, it's not hard as when I walk by the school I hear a bunch of students cheering Tyler on.

I watch as he has his hand link with another guys waiting for the bell and as soon as it goes off they begin to wrestle.

"You're lurking." Stefan sounds from next to me and I look over to jess who is still ramming the candy floss into her mouth.

"Observing." I correct.

"More like obsessing." He adds effortlessly.

"He's got strength." I acknowledge as he slams the boys arm into the table.

"He's a triple-letter varsity athlete. Of course he has strength. You're reaching."

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I stand ramming the cotton candy into my mouth as I watch Tyler slam Addams arm into the table and I cheer him on,

"Go Tyler!" I smile until I fell a hand touch my lower back and I turn to notice its mason as he moves around me before winking at me.

"I bet I can take you." He calls over to Tyler as he comes to stand opposite him.

"Bring it on, surfer boy." He replies and I let out a small chuckle. It's not long before Tyler's arm hits the table forcefully and he rubs the side of his arm,

"Is that it?" mason asks with a grin._ Show-off._

"All right, he's the champ." He confesses before looking around the mass of people. "Who wants to go next?" he calls out to the crowd of people surrounding them.

"Uh, Stefan wants a go." I hear Damons voice across from me and I smile at him, which he returns.

"Yeah, sure. I'll, uh… I'll give it a shot." He agrees and takes over Tyler's place rolling his sleeve. There's no way mason can beat a vampire.

"Go, stef." I hear someone call out and I let out a small cheer.

"Get him, stef." Damon calls out with his arms folded.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." He says to mason and Tyler lets out a mocking laugh, they have no idea.

"Your brother's wrong." He replies and I watch as they both stare each other down intently. I watch and frown when I see Stefan's hand fall on the table.

"Good job mas." I smile at him and he returns with a wink as he and Tyler to the _'bro shake'_. Every one scoffs a laugh when as soon as the next bell rings Levi's hand instantly hits the hard wood table. I watch Damon walk down the hall and I excuse myself before following after him.

* * *

I watch as Caroline throws him across the corridor and I run over to kneel behind him, letting his head rest on my lap as he looks up at me.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We need to get Elena and Stefan." I nod as he stands up, pulling me up with him.

"Elena!" shout noticing her across the room.

"Call Stefan." I nodded and pulled out my phone and wait for the second ring before he answers.

"_Hey, where's damon?"_

"With me, meet us in Alaric's classroom, we have a problem." I inform.

"_Yeh, I need to tell Damons something too."_ I nodded and hung up walking over to Elena who was practically refusing to follow him.

"Elena, please, it's important." She breathed a sigh before giving the clipboard to another girl next to her and following Damon. _"I know you hate him, just please hear him out."_ I whisper to her and she sighs again. "Stefan's gonna meet us in Alaric's classroom." He nodded and we walked through the corridor before walking in to see Stefan leaning on the window and I watch as Elena instantly goes over to him and I roll my eyes sitting in Alaric's chair. I frowned when Damon sat in front of me, blocking my view. I stand and grab the board pen and begin drawing a story of what happened as Damon explains to them about what happened with Caroline on the white board, Elena and Stefan's eyes turning to look at my drawings every now and then.

"How did this happen? Hmm?" Stefan questions passing around the front of the class.

"Well, I fed her blood, Katherine obviously killed her, and "a" plus "b" equals..."

"A b" I answer writing the sum on the board. Elena shoots me a glare.

"Now's not the time for algebra jess, and stop drawing vampire's on the board." I lower my head and walk around to Damon who looked behind him and chuckled briefly. "But why would she do this?" Elena asks with her arms crossed.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut." He replies with a smile and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"And she said,_ 'Game on'_? I mean, what does that even mean?" he asks with a _'what the fuck'_ look.

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know." He informs putting his arm around my shoulders.

"But why Caroline? She could have easily gone for jess." Her face drops. "What if she tries to kill jess next?" I frown at her.

"Ah, I don't know." His head rolls back.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind. She has no idea what's happening to her." Stefan stressed, still pacing, making me dizzy.

"Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past Started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Stefan suddenly turns and throws his hands up.

"We have to find her." he says to state _'that's it', _as though it's the only option_._

"Yep," he agreed from next to me. "And kill her." he sighed and I elbowed him in the stomach and turning to face him.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena shoots back instantly.

"I second that motion." I hold my hand up to them and Damon looks at me with amusement before turning to Elena,

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability. We gotta get rid of her." he says as Elena touches Stefan's arm for reassurance.

"Damon, absolutely not." He adds leaning forward.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, Will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter. Guys, come on. We all know how this story ends, so let's just flip to the last chapter and…" he trails off and I stand between his legs looking up at him as my chin rests on his chest.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena adds for the final time.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan." He points out. "Wait. Wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Huh." He asked playing with a lock of hair that falls down my lower back in his fingers.

"No, it was Halloween." He gives me a look but I ignore it, I'm kinda on a sugar rush.

"Alright wise ass. Talk about a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right." he insisted and I sighed dropping my head on his chest as Stefan approached us and leaned over to Damon.

"We're not gonna kill her." he pointed at him before walking straight past us.

"It's the only way." He repeated as Elena followed him and I looked up at Damon.

"You're gonna kill her aren't you?" I asked and he nodded. "There's nothing I can do to stop you?" he shook his head and I stood up straight. "Well I'm not gonna be around to watch it." I walked from the room, ignoring his calls after me.

* * *

I walked through the back of the parking lot before I heard Damon screaming, then Bonnie's name being called. I ran as fast as I could to see Damon's legs on fire and my heart dropped. Bonnie is doing this!

"Bonnie! Stop!" I shout at her but she doesn't budge. I pick up a sharp stick of wood and put it to my stomach. "I swear to hell I'll do it bonnie!" ready to plunge it into my own stomach and transfer it over to bonnie but I dig it into my skin a little, watching as a small spec of blood form onto her shirt.

Frowning after a wince left her mouth she asks, "Would you have really killed me?" looking over to me.

"Jessie would have done it. This isn't us." Elena shook her head and I move over to Damon and stroked his head as I rested it onto my lap.

"Oh, my god." I breathed and a tear fell don my cheek as his hands held onto my arms that latched around his shoulders, thankful he's ok. I don't bother to listen to Elena and bonnie conversing, I just held Damon closely to me. When Damon's breathing calmed I stood from the floor and picked the sharp wood back up before slicing my hand earning bonnie to wince and looked over to me. "If you hurt him again, I will kill you. It's not his fault Caroline is a vampire, you let him give her his blood and Kathrine took advantage. Leave him alone." I turned back to Damon and helped him up. _"Come on."_ I whispered and clung to him in a hug as we walked from Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

"Go shower, you smell like burn." He nodded and kissed me before going into the bathroom. I walk in while he's showering and pick up his jeans. "Should I get rid of these?" I ask and he turns to look at me through the glass.

"Yeh. You have no idea how much those cost." I let out a small chuckle and move closer to the glass.

"I'll put you some clean clothes out. You ok?" he nodded and smiled at me.

"Yeh. Thank you." I frowned at him.

"For what?"

"For willing to practically kill Bonnie for Me." he shrugs washing his hair and I frown.

"Well, you were willing to kill your bother for me so I think it's fair." He chuckled at me and I walked back into bedroom and got out some black sweats and a plain black t-shirt and set it out on the bed for him before stripping down to my underwear. When he got out he quickly threw on the sweats on before putting his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I leaned into his touch until he turned me to face him.

"I love you." I smiled at him and let my lips mould to his. "I'm gonna go get some blood and whisky. Won't be long." I nodded and kissed him once more before he left in the process of putting his t-shirt on.

I turned on the bath faucet and let it run as I washed my face in the sink before stripping completely and stepping into the boiling water that I found too hot for even myself, but I honestly couldn't care. I submerged my head into the hot water for a long while before I felt arms pulling me back up and I gasped at the air.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" I frowned at Damons alerted expression.

"I'm fine." I insisted and he shook his head.

"Jess you're like a fucking lobster. How long have you been under there?" he asked turning the tap off.

"Not long. I'm fine." I think. He picked me up and set me down until I grabbed onto his arm to support myself before I could collapse, allowing his arms to wrap around my waist. I felt him press his hand to my neck as my eyes fell shut.

"Your blood pressure's failing." I weakly opened my eyes to look at him as he bit into his wrist and hold it to my mouth until he thought I'd had enough. I can't help but think if I'd have surfaced if Damon hadn't pulled me back up, and It scares me because I don't think I would have. I couldn't breathe but I didn't want the air, I liked being under the hot water because I felt… I felt calm, free from everything today, it's not like I wouldn't have come back anyway. "Come on." He led me back to bed before feeling my neck again. "You scared me." he sighed looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." he cupped my face before kissing the top of my head. I lay in the covers as he walked around to his side of the bed before getting into the covers himself and pulling me closer to him and I let myself fall to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I didn't tell Jess about Jeremy showing up and threatening me after her failed attempt to, what looked like, killing her self. Fell to sleep soon after she did forgetting about all the thought going through my head as soon as i rest my head against the back of her bare shoulder.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter :) I hope it was ok :/ Please review! you don't need an account to review. If ever any one has any questions feel free to PM me or leave a review and i will happily answer :)**


	25. Bad moon rising

"Hey" she smiled sweetly at Damon who lay next to her.

"morning." He replied moving a lock of bright blonde hair from her face. She stood from the bed and walked over to the bathroom before Damon appeared in front of her making her jump back a little.

"You know-"she was cut off as his lips collided with hers before she was sat on the counter top next to the sink. She gasped as his mouth left hers to travel down her chest.

"Shouldn't tease me." he growled on her inner thigh turning her breath uneven but he pulled away groaning when they heard a light knock on the door. "Can't get a seconds peace in this house." He let his head fall onto her chest as her fingers skimmed through his raven hair.

"Jess?" Elena's sweet voice asked making Damon pull away so she could hop from the counter. She walked into the bedroom before pulling the cover from the bed and wrapping it around her naked body before she slightly opened the door. "I'm sorry am I… interrupting." She asked with a slight redness creeping onto her cheeks.

"No its fine." she replied the same time Damon yelled the word, "yes". He came to stand behind jess as she opened the door a little more.

"Sorry, I just… Stefan thought maybe there'd be something in Isobel's work that could tell you about your suspicion of the Lockwood's." Elena informed over to Damon and he nodded appreciatively.

"mm. Good idea. Get dressed, I'll be downstairs." Damon notified to jess as he kissed her head before motioning for Elena to get out, which she did. Closing to door, Jess walked over to the drawers scanning for something to wear for today.

She pulled some grey, acid-wash jeans over her smooth legs, after putting on some underwear of course. She put on a black tank top that read, in white writing, _'im-not-lazy-im-secretly-batman-and-i-was-out-all-night-fighting-crime'_ along with a silver batman necklace keeping up her theme. She put on some _martin lace_, high heeled boots before brushing her hair through and putting on some deep red lipstick. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

* * *

"Hey. When did Alaric get here?" she smiled walking over to everyone and sat on Damons lap as he pulled her over to him by her hand.

"Not too long ago. Continue…" he motioned to Alaric resting his head on Jess' shoulder.

"He said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan concluded for me.

"Isobel's research here mystic falls was rooted in folklore and legend. At the time, I thought most of which was fiction." He admitted.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon's eyes lit up and Jessie rolled hers.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Lycanthrope." He informed, shocking them all, earning Stefan and Damon to share a look.

"Wait. Like werewolves?" Elena asked.

"cool." Jessie gave an approving nod but moved forward in the seat as Damon sat up a little more forward.

"No way. Impossible. Way too 'Lon Chaney'." He confirmed holding Jessie close.

"Is it?" Stefan asked and Damon glared over at him.

"I've been on this planet 160 some odd years,"

"Yeh you don't need to remind me I'm sleeping with an old man." Jessie mumbled shifting a little to get more comfortable.

"Believe me, what we do, no old man can." He winked at her before continuing with his earlier contemplation, "Anyway, I've never come across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" he asked looking at Ric specifically.

"Well, why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" he asked with all suspicion.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor on founder's day but the gilbert device did. And it effected his son Tyler." He pointed out.

"And at the school carnival, his uncle mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought one of the carnival workers. It suggested some sort of a supernatural entity." Stefan concluded.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena added looking over at him.

"Wait, if something's up, I could ask mason. He'd tell me." Jessie pushed but Damon shook his head.

"I don't like you being with him, and certainty not if he's a werewolf, although I still think it's impossible." He argued.

"I can take care of myself. He's harmless." She shrugged.

"Were gonna deal with this my way." He concluded and Jess crossed her arms in annoyance but her anger relaxed when he kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Well, a lot of her things are still at duke. I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing." Ric added cognizant with his wife- ex-wife's work.

"So can we get access to it? Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means that mason Lockwood is a real-life _Lon Chaney._ At that little Tyler punk may just very well be _Lon Chaney_ Jr. Which means _bela Lugosi_-meaning me-Is totally screwed." He urged leaning forward once again moving Jessie with him.

"You are not screwed." Jessie warned to Damon with a serious face just as serious as his. "Even if it is true that they're… werewolves or whatever, you need to be sure not to provoke them and by them-I mean mason." She concluded making Damon sigh.

"Fine. You drive," he pointed at Ric before turning to Elena. "You pack some things. And you-"finally turning to Stefan.

"I think it's best for me to stay here." He insisted as Damon stood from the chair with Jessie in his arms as she wrapped hers around his waist. "For Caroline." He added making Elena hug him. "That ok? I'll come with you to get your things if you like." She nodded up to him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"fine." he kissed the top of Jess' head before moving over to the door, stringing Jessie along. "Go grab a few things if yo want, I'll be in the car ok?" he asked and she nodded as Elena stood by the door waiting for Jess but left realising she'll be a little longer.

* * *

"Hey, long time no see. I don't like you living away from home." Jenna pouted pulling Jessie into a hug making her laugh.

"Well I still live here, for you know… when Damon and I fall out for the night." They both chuckled as they pulled away. "I'll…be eating ice cream." She ran into the kitchen and opened the freezer door, pulling out a tub of _'Ben & Jerry's'_ chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, pulling to lid of and grabbing a spoon from the drawer. "Come to mamma." She liked her lips before digging in.

"Jess! Come on, hurry up!" Elena yelled out to her and groaning, Jess put the ice cream back into the freezer and the spoon into the sink after a few spoon fulls but before she gave Jenna peck on the cheek and ran back outside to Damon.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon fake pouted and Elena continued to give him the death stare.

"Unlike him, I actually mean it." Jess added and Stefan smiled at her lightly and she returned it with a warm smile.

"Call me if you need anything." He spoke to Elena as Jess rested her head on Damon's chest.

"I'll take really good care of my big sis, don't worry." Elena smiled at her before turning back to Stefan and giving him a kiss that seemed she was trying to prove a point and making both Damon and Jessie turn away.

"Ok. Time to go." Damon concluded as they pulled away.

"yeah." Jess breathed moving from Damon until she was pulled back slightly into a passionate kiss before Damon pulled away.

"You been eating chocolate?" he asked licking his lips.

"Wanna make sure your guess is right?" she asked smirking and leaning forward before Elena cleared her throat.

"Okay, let's go." Elena spat opening the door and getting in before Jess did.

* * *

"How you doing back there?" Damon asked reaching his arm around the seat to rest on Jessie's calf. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the seat to latch onto Damon In a hug and his hands came to rest on her arms. "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." He turned to Elena who just gave him a cold stare.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her boyfriend and threatened her brother." Alaric said pointedly.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement. One of which Stefan has yet to explain and the other, even if I did to carry out my threat he'd come back to life." He concluded and Jessie frowned.

"Wait, what?" she asked peeping around the seat to Damon.

"I threatened him, he took it to heart and tried to kill me by spiking all my alcohol downstairs with vervain and admitted he was trying to kill me as he threw a terribly whittled stake onto the floor in front of me." Damon explained simply making Jess fall back in her seat.

"wow." She breathed and Damon turned around to look at her.

"I didn't tell you because when I got back upstairs you were submerged under boiling hot water." He informed to everyone in the car and Elena's head snapped to her.

"What?" she asked instantly. Jess shuffled in her seat.

"I was relaxing, which is something you need to do." She snapped back at Elena and Damon sighed turning back in his seat to face the road. "Why exactly did you threaten Jeremy?" she asked leaning forward again and Damon groaned.

"Because he was being a punk." He turned and smiled to her and she rested her head on his.

"This music is boring, don't you own a little… oh, I don't know, _'Cradle of filth'_?" she asked and Alaric scoffed a laugh.

"What is that some incredibly terrible rock band?" he asked glancing a look at her.

"Try amazing death metal band." She smiled at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Death metal?" Damon asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised she hasn't already blasted it through your house. Stop her if she ever does, trust me, you'll know why." She informed urgently.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a little change from time to time." she argued calmly.

* * *

Damon removed himself from the car before anyone else did and opened the door for Jessie, earning a small smile as she held his he had offered out to her.

"This place is huge, it's creepy." Jess shivered earning a chuckle from Alaric.

"Really? I thought you like this kinda thing?" he asked turning a glance behind his shoulder over to her.

"Yeh, well, I'm more of the old creepy churches rather than Hogwarts." They all shared a laugh before Alaric began to inform them of Isobel's work.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department Given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore." He informed to the three of them as they entered the building.

"Paranormal phenomena? Awesome." Jess smiled and Alaric returned it.

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier." Turning to the brunet woman behind the desk.

"Yes." She smiled shutting the drawer of the filing cabinet before walking over to Alaric and extending a hand, of which he took. "Of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant Comparative folklore. Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." She said glancing a look at Damon, Jessie and Elena.

"I'm sorry. These are my friends Elena and Damon and Jessie. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." He apologised and Damon waved while Jessie waved the hand of a skeleton model next to them earning an uncertain smile from Vanessa.

"Please. Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant." The woman praised as she got her keys from the desk before she sat on top of the desk. "One of the reasons I went into folklore. I have to ask… has there been any news?" she asked, her voice much softer.

"No. No. I'm afraid not." He updated her, not that there's much to update to a human.

"It's right this way." She walked over to the door and unlocked it before walking through with Elena closely behind. "I'll grab the light. Feel free to look around."

"Ooo, skulls!" Jessie chimed grinning as she skipped over to them and her hand instantly moving to the human one on the left hand corner.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Jess nodded and Damon stood by a book case closest to her.

"you worry me." he frowned over to her seeing her fascination with the deceased animal's bones, she did nothing but smile back innocently making him smile warmly at her before he looked around the room. "Where'd she go?" he asked until Jessie turned to see her emerge from behind the door with a cross bow aimed at her. She flinched with a gasp but before the arrow could hit her it instantly pierced Damon's shoulder.

"Damon." She breathed as he clutched the edge of the table either side of her hips before slowly falling to the ground and Jessie moved with him, doing her best to hold him upright. As soon as he gained the slightest more strength she helped him hold onto the table and he groaned lightly. "Are you ok?" she asked moving the hair out of his face.

"Mmmhmm. Pull it out. I can't reach it, Jessie. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." She nodded at his calm demand and scrunched her nose as she snapped the slightest piece of metal from the end.

"You ready?" she asked warily and he nodded.

"Just pull it out." She nodded slowly before bracing her hand on the wood and pulling it out quickly and he did nothing but shake it off with a few relived sounds when she let it fall in front of him. "That bitch is dead." He sung turning to face both Jessie and Elena.

"Uh, you're not going to kill her." Elena stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Watch me." he smiled back tauntingly.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." She threatened as he pushed her.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? 'Cause you're Jessie's older sister?" he asked turning to face her with an amused look.

"Right, I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine. Go ahead. Do whatever you want." She challenged as Damon walked closer to her and put his arm around drape over the back of Jessie's neck.

"You're trying to manipulate Me." he accused leaning a little more towards Elena and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"If by 'manipulate' you mean tell the truth, ok. Guilty." She smiled sweetly.

"For gad's sake, stop bickering. My god your worse than when we actually fight." She yelled before turning to Damon. "Look, as long as Elena is happy she shuts up, so just don't kill the bitch." Damon raised his eyebrows before Elena spoke up.

"See, even your girlfriend agrees." Elena said pointedly.

"That my boyfriend is a psychopathic impulsive person? No. that I'm bored of listening to my boyfriend and my sister argue all the time and if he doesn't kill a stupid person it'll get you both to shut the hell up? yes." She smiled sweetly. "So let's go straighten things out with her instead, Ok?" she asked and they both nodded. "Good. And a little advise, stop poking the bear!" she pushed past them both and left through the door with Damon and Elena close behind.

"I'm Jessie gilbert and this is my adopted older sister, Elena gilbert, Isobel's daughter And a descendent of Katherine pierce. I'm somehow a descendant of Eliza gilbert. And this is Damon Salvatore, my boyfriend by the way, who you just shot with a fricking arrow. Nice to meet you." Jessie spat with a forced smile and let Damon's hand rest on her lower back.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." He informed pulling Jessie closer to him as the woman eyed them both.

"Look. We need your help. Ok. We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to mystic falls." Elena almost pleaded and the woman nodded slowly.

"Great. Let's get started." Jessie smiled as she held Damon's hand and let him guide her back to a small sectioned off room of Isobel's office.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I listened as the Vanessa asked Elena if vervain actually worked.

"Nope! Not at all." He shouted out o them as we both rummaged through the rubble.

"Can he hear us?" she asked a little quieter.

"No! That would be creepy!" I elbowed him and he shot me a small smirk and I shook my head at him with a smile creeping onto my lips.

"Can he read minds, too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, All you have to do is ask." He turned around to face them.

"I'm sorry for being incredibly selfish but I want your incredible naked body all for myself." I pouted and before he quickly turned to me and pulling me into him with a deep kiss as his hand move up my shirt.

"You know, we could easily finish what we started this morning before Elena interrupted." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I chuckled before looking over to Elena and Vanessa who were staring at us.

"I'm not sure about the audience." He groaned before kissing my neck and moving back to the rubble.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"No. That, he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena informed her to change her focus of attention from Jessie and Damon to her. Jessie walked back into the main room and after hours of searching through books, something was finally found,

"Hey, guys. Check this out." Alaric sounded from Isobel's desk as he handed an old book over to Vanessa.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in mystic falls. But here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to the." She told them handing the book over to Damon who stood behind Jessie before he moved his arms around Jessie's frame so the book was held in front of them both allowing her to see it too as he flipped through the pages. Vanessa spoke a language before jess spoke up,

"Ok, I can speak seven languages and that was not one of them, care to elaborate?" she asked to the taller woman who shot her a smile,

"It roughly translates into _'the curse of the sun and moon'_." She informed to everyone.

"It's native American." Alaric chipped in.

"Aztec." Veronica corrected. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story is that the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, Made farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec shaman cursed them," she tapped a page of the book that Damon held out in front of Jess. "Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whosever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." She finished and Damon handed the book over to Elena.

"Can they control the transformation?" he asked sliding his arms from around Jessie's waist as he moved over to the window.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." She responded smugly and Jessie smirked at Damon who gave back a sarcastic smile. "Werewolves will attack humans. But instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice Vampires." She added and jess looked up to Damon with concern and fear in her eyes.

"Well...If werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it." his gaze drifting from Jessie over to the folklore-educated brunette.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." She shook her head.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked and jess gripped onto Damon's hand that rested on her hip.

"To protect themselves." Damon gave an understanding look. "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." She clued-up making everyone's eyes turn to Damon.

"Oooh." Damon breathed and Jessie turned almost instantly.

"Oh? That's your response? Oh?!" she almost yelled.

"I'm gonna go call Stefan." Elena excused herself and Damon rested his hands on the side of Jessie's face.

"Look, nothing bad will happen, we just need to be sure to be careful. Ok? I'll be fine." he assured her before kissing her head and pulling her into a tight embrace. She let out a shaky breath before he kissed her and pulled away to see her eyes still closed. "_You're aroused_." He whispered into her ear making her shudder slightly as his breath hit her skin. "_I want nothing more than to take you in that closet and do everything imaginable to you regardless of the screams everyone will hear coming from your mouth." _He whispered to her making her breath fall uneven.

"Stop" she breathed looking up to him with lust.

"Make me." he breathed back pulling her into another heart melting kiss as his tongue twined with here.

"Can you two just keep your kissing to a limit for a second please?" Alaric asked pulling their attention away from each other and a redness crept onto jess's face. As they parted a little Vanessa followed Jessie.

"I hope you don't think I'm prying too much, can I ask you a question?" she asked and jess turned to her.

"sure." She nodded.

"Have you thought about him living forever and you… well, dying?" she asked cautiously and jess let a chuckle out.

"Um, yeh actually. I'm, going to… turn, to be with him when I'm 21. I drink his blood every two day to be safe." Vanessa's eyes widened.

"Wow." She breathed. "You're really are in love with each other." She realised and smiled over at her and jess nodded.

"So please, don't try and kill me or my vampire boyfriend again." Vanessa nodded before sitting on the chair adjacent to her and Alaric sat at the head of the table. Elena had come to stand next to Jess as she pulled two pictures hidden from them behind a bunch of papers. Elena nudged her and handed her the picture of Eliza.

"Have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked the lounging woman who just looked plain bored, as did everyone else.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures. But typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself." Vanessa educated.

"Already know that." Jessie chimed earning to be elbowed in the stomach by Elena.

"Did Isobel have anything that'd explain the link between me and Katherine? Or Jessie and Eliza?" she asked earning Jessie's attention.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately. I'm afraid she had next to nothing on Eliza." Jessie sighed hearing the news but she quickly got over it. "But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, Trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Jessie laughed at the woman sitting before her who had just informed them of the obvious piece of information.

"Well, you don't say?" she asked with a smirk. "More things we already know." Elena's head rested on Jessie's shoulder as jess spoke.

"Just-I want to know why we look alike." She sighed.

"Head-scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked resting his arm on the book case and Jessie glanced over to him.

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?" Elena asked with a fake smile.

"Well, _if_ I know anything, I'm not going to tell you, not with that attitude." He warned and Jess sighed, -_here we go again_-was she thought.

"Not helping the situation." Jessie chimed from her place next to Elena and she continued to rummage.

"That's good, Damon. And this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend. But you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends. They help each other." She spat back before taking off to another part of the room.

"This was great and all, but I'm tired, can we go now. We haven't learned anything Wikipedia couldn't have told us. No offence." Jessie said over to Vanessa who gave a knowing look.

"I guess we got everything we could. So, yeah" she turned to Alaric, "you ok with us leaving now?" she asked and he stood from the chair.

"Let's take off." He concluded and Damon pulled Jessie from the room after discreetly grabbing a heavy book.

"What is that?" jess asked over to Damon as they stepped into the cold, with a shiver he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him- If it was even possible.

"Something to get back into your annoying sister's _good books_." She smiled up at him.

"I admire your efforts." He frowned as they approached Elena franticly pulling at the car door-handle.

"Here. Allow me." he pulled the car door open after unlocking it with the fob key. "You're not going to be able to hate me forever." He blocked her way into the car as his other arm held tightly around Jessie's waist and the book dangling from his hand.

"Can we just go?" she asked with a sigh.

"You didn't dig deep enough." He handed the book to her and let both his arms hold Jessie in place in front of him.

"'_Petrova_'. I saw this on the shelf." She read allowed as she held the thick book in her hands.

"Katherine originally came from Europe. _'Petrova'_ was her real name_. 'Katharina petrova'_ to be exact." He spoke her name in a strong European accent.

"How did you know that?" Elena and Jessie asked over to him at the same time.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop, too, you know." He nudged Jessie.

"Believe me, I know." Jessie mumbled earning a small smirk from Damon who held her just that touch closer. "Let me know what you find. Very curious myself. You have every right to hate me. But before you judge me for what I did to Stefan, maybe you should ask him why I did what I did. Look, you hated me before and we became friends, so just think of this as a small gesture of my friendship to you." She smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you for the book, Damon." She thanked him before moving to get into the car but stopped at Damons protest,

"Wait, can I ride in the back? Jess's tired and I want her to be warm." Elena slowly nodded before getting into the passenger's side. Before getting into the car and Jessie looked up at him.

"You're sweet when you wanna be." He smiled back at her.

"I'm always sweet to you." He reasoned and she nodded.

"I know." She breathed before pulling him into a kiss.

"Ok, I don't think I can take another live _groap show_, can we leave now? And no funny business back there." Elena warned with a cringe from inside the car and Damon smirked before shrugging his jacket off and handing it to Jessie making her look up at him with a confused look.

"You're cold, put it on." She smiled at him and did as he asked before getting into the car and closing the door as she cuddled up to Damon.

* * *

"You ok?" Damon asked and only got a response from Elena,

"yeh." She responded with her head to the window as she read what she could from the book in the dark light.

"Not you. But I guess it's good to know you're fine." he responded making her roll her eyes. "Jess?" when he got no response he came to the conclusion of her sleeping and rested his head on hers.

"She ok?" Alaric asked frowning and Elena looked around her seat to see her snuggled into Damons chest, using him like a giant teddy bear.

"She's sleeping." She clarified.

"She said she was tired. Didn't take her long to drop off." He added caressing her cheek.

"I appreciate the book, and what you do for Jessie." She said almost coldly.

"Well I do love her. Which means we sometimes have to tolerate each other so…" she nodded at him before turning back to her book and he indulged in a conversation with Ric until he stopped the car outside Elena's house. _"Come on beautiful._" He whispered to her after opening the door of the car and sweeping her into his arms as she stirred a little before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, come on. I know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred." He groaned as Elena gave him a cold glare before brushing past him as he held Jessie in his arms. And soon she turned to face him.

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Stefan's neck, did it have something to do with Eliza and Jessie?" she took him by surprise with her question and he glanced down at the beautiful woman in his arms before looking back up to meet Elena's stare.

"Yes, it did. Eliza really pissed me off and Stefan. And I snapped. Stefan's neck to be more specific. But it's not for me to tell you, you need to ask Stefan." She stiffened at his words. "Elena, I'm sorry. Ok? I threatened Jeremy because he honestly being a punk about me and your sister being together and that also pissed me off." He sighed.

"Thank you for being honest with me. But I can't be your friend again but I will tolerate you for Jessie's sake." She motioned to the sleeping girl in his arm and he nodded.

"You used me today. I'm almost impressed." He praised and she lifted both her eyebrows.

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know." Was her only response along with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm, I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks. Thankfully I can't say the same for Jessie and Eliza." And with that he sped of back to the boarding house, settling Jessie down on the bed.

As always when she fall asleep in her clothes, he removed her shoes and necklace along with her jeans. Her eyes fluttered open as he lay next to her after removing his own clothes.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered and I wasn't long before she did. He continued to watch her peacefully before fall to sleep himself, contempt with her in his arms.

* * *

"Stefan?" she asked down the phone as she sat on her bed with anticipation.

"_Elena, is everything ok?"_ he asked with concern evident in his voice.

"It depends, why did Damon snap your neck? And what does it have to do with Jessie and Eliza?" she asked bitterly.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring but the next one will be a lot more fun :) We'll finally figure out Jess' problem with Mason :) if you havent already guessed. Please check my profile for the link to Jessie's outfit for this chapter, its better for you to see than for me to explain or just find me on Polyvore- Lostgirllover**

**It would mean the world to me if you amazing readers would please leave me a small review, good or bad, suggestions are welcome along with critasism as always****.**


	26. Memory lane

**thanks to nluvwithemmettcullen for your review and i will try to not put as much detail into Jessie's clothing.**

* * *

"I just don't get it. You're sure?" Jessie asked as they ran through the woods breathlessly.

"Yeh, he admitted it and everything. He's acting like it's no big deal. But jess," he stopped her as he did and they turned to each other. "You can't breathe a word of it, to…anyone." He sighed.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to?" he lowered his head and she lightly gave a reassuring touch to his arm. "Its ok, I won't tell. Promise." He gave her a tight hug before they continued their running.

* * *

"And where may I ask have you been that is so important for me to be left on my own in bed this morning?" Damon asked with a smirk and a glass of blood in hand.

"Running. Thought that may have been obvious but evidently not." She motioned to her running clothes and Damon gave a smile as she walked over to him in the parlour. "What's on your list on thing to do today?" she asked as she fell back onto the couch.

"You mean besides you?" she gave a sarcastic smile before getting back up with a groan. "Well, I'm going to shower." Damon easily followed her. "And no, you cannot shower with me" she chimed without looking at him.

"Doesn't mean I can't watch." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"I called you an hour ago!" Azz yelled pulling her into a hug as she held a plate of salad in her hands.

"Yeh, well. I was taking a shower and I learned Damon doesn't know how to listen…so…" she trailed off knowing he would catch on, which he did,

"Oh god." He expressed with a disgusted face. "Right. Well hurry up and eat your leaves I need to go shopping before we go to gams'." he urged and she gave him a blank look before stuffing the multi typed leaves into her mouth before she pushed away the plate and stood up. "That's it?" he frowned at her. "I know I said hurry up but…"

"Chill. I'm gonna grab one of those little tubs full of fruit so I can eat and walk." He nodded and waited a little while longer for her.

* * *

"You spoke to Tyler?" Jess asked in the passenger's seat of Azz's car.

"No not since the werewolf thing. Why? What'd he say?" he questioned as he drove smoothly.

"Well he told me he knows mason is a werewolf and mason won't tell him the trigger." She shrugged and Azz pinched her harshly on her arm with no remorse to hurting his best friend as he concentrated on the road. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?" she moaned loudly at him, fighting the urge to flick his head.

"Well, you're acting like this isn't a big deal. And didn't you tell me Damon will kinda do anything to find out if Mason is a werewolf?" he asked and Jessie sighed.

"Well, I'll stop him before he can do anything stupid, don't worry." With reassurance they both removed themselves from the car and continued their talking. "Anyway, enough with the supernatural already were supposed to be talking normal things. What's going on with you and Billie?"

"Well, Huston, we have a problem," Jess giggled lightly at him before putting on a serious face. "This is serious!" he winged like a child.

"Ok, fine, what's wrong bender? Oh, can I be Lilah?" she smiled brightly and he once again pinched her.

"That's offensive." He expressed with a blank look to her _'futurama'_ reference.

"No its not, embrace your sexuality. So come on, tell Me." she pushed and he sighed as they stepped into forever 21 store.

"Billie is moving," Jess' smile dropped. "To Florida." He sighed.

"But that's like…4 states away. Azz are you ok with that?" she asked sincerely pulling him into a side hug.

"Well, I kinda have to be, not like he has a choice. His parents are asses." He reasoned with annoyance.

"How long will he be gone for? Did he say?" she interrogated failing to focus on anything around her.

"A few months, 6 maybe."

"Oh, wow. Well at least you'll have him back in six months. Come on, let's try and cheer you up a little."

* * *

After a small shopping spree they continued with the original plans of the day, to go and see Sheila. After knocking the door it wasn't long before it was opened.

"Azz" she smiled as they hugged and once he entered the house she turned to Jessie with a bright smile. "You ready for some training honey?" she asked and jess nodded to her as she stepped through the old woman's threshold.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited since last week." She apologised as the elder woman shut the door and pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"Not at all. Sit." She smiled and she sat next to azz. "Let's get started." She smiled as they began their weekly session on how to improve Jessie's powers.

* * *

"I have had a stress full day!" she yelled informative,walking into the bedroom and dropping her shopping bags onto the floor carelessly. "Damon?" she called out, before walking into the bathroom. "Oh, my god." She smiled brightly at Damon sitting in the bathtub surrounded by candles and bubbles as he held out a glass of champagne out for her to take.

"You like it?" he asked smiling at her sweetly.

"Love it. Who knew you could be so romantic?" she laughed taking the glass of champagne from him and taking a sip and moaning to the sweet champagne that lingered sweetly on her tongue.

"well I thought the other day, I promised you a nice bath but we never had time after I got set on fire, and you've been wanting a date for a while, so why not?" she put the glass down before stripping from her clothes and pulling her hair into a messy bun before sitting opposite him in the tub.

"Oh, wow." She berthed letting her head roll back.

"So, Miss Gilbert, I learned yesterday you can speak seven different languages. That's incredible, what made you choose them?" he asked looking at her intently as she smiled back at him.

"Well, Mr Salvatore, I chose them based simply my interest of their cultures. I've always wanted to travel, so what's the point in going to see the amazing places if you can't talk to the amazing people that surround you?" she asked pointedly and he tilted his glass to her.

"Very true. So what is your favourite place in the entire world?" he asked and she shook her head.

"How can I have a favourite place if I've never seen the world enough to choose?" she let out a small chuckle. "But right now, I'm gonna opt for this bathtub." He let out an amused hum. "What was it like? When you were human?" he to in a deep breath.

"It was… different, never really got along with my dad, I was his monumental disappointment. I lived in the now, never thought about the future, only if It came to tactics."

"Why didn't you get along with your dad?" she asked intently to him and he smiled at her.

"I didn't behave the way he wanted or expected. Stefan did. He was always the better of the two of us, the brother everyone preferred." he shrugged it off.

"I chose you." She reasoned and he smiled at her.

"I got lucky." She smirked.

"If it makes you feel any better I wasn't my dad's favourite either." She gave a sad smile.

"No? Youngest Gilbert, I'd have thought you're the more loved out the three of you." She shook her head.

"Elena was the perfect, well behaved child, they didn't have to worry about her. Jeremy was believe it or not, the good artistic son who stayed out of trouble. And I was… I was the heart broken little brat." She smiled charmingly at him but he frowned.

"Heartbroken?" she nodded at him as he looked at her for explanation.

"I fell in love, he left, I acted out with drinking and sex and… smoking…pot." She said slowly and his expression changed to amusement.

"I don't see it." he shook his head.

"Then you don't have to believe it but it's true. After my parents died I kinda got over all of that, and now I'm myself again. But I can help thinking how I disappointed them. It took their death to get me back to normal." She averted her eyes from him.

"Come here." He held her hand and she let herself be pulled to lye in-between his legs with her back to his chest, letting his arms snake around her waist. "You're an amazing person. You shouldn't feel guilty for the past."

* * *

**Memory Lane**

* * *

Damon tossed a little with Jess in his arms before opening his eyes and holding her the slightest bit closer to his own body.

"I had the strangest dream." He informed with a sigh as he awoke.

"Hmm? What about?" she asked into his chest as she snuggled against him.

"It was about Stefan and him…" he trailed of thinking it best to not tell his dream of Stefan kissing Jess. "Doesn't matter." He kissed the top of her head before she looked up to him with a smile. As he smiled back he threw her off him. "Hello Eliza. You change your hair?" he asked standing from the bed and wrapping the white sheets around his waist to shield his naked from her prying eyes.

"No, you're just used to Jessie's white tint. Although you have to admit I'm getting better at this. You haven't fed, making it all the more easier for me to get into your dreams just now. Loving the view by the way." She smirked as she gave him the once over making him roll his eyes.

"Well, Stefan drank all my blood bags when he decided to go a-wall, I only have few left. Looks like I'm gonna have to get more. Where's Jessie?" he asked stalking forward and securing the sheet a little more.

"Don't worry about her, she left to go meet Elena at the grill I think, so you're free to do with me whatever you want." She smiled seductively up to him as she trailed a finger across his bare, toned chest and he hummed before clasping his hand over her windpipe but the tables soon turned when she twisted his wrist from her throat and undoubtedly breaking bones making him wince. "Things are always so violent with you. You wanna throttle Kathrine too? I'm sure she's with Stefan giving him a similar dream to what you had." Damon tensed before relaxing a little more as he snapped the bones in his wrist back in their rightful place.

"Why are you here?" he asked incredulously and she shrugged before moving over to him and running her hands over his chest but stopped when he grabbed her wrists making her sigh.

"Well, Kathrine's here for Stefan and I'm here for fun although I would love to have you back. If ever you want me in that tempting bed of yours let me know." She smiled up to him.

"Tough, I love Jessie. So I'd much rather for you to get out." She sighed before leaning closer to him.

"You played me and Kathrine. Cleaver. but we already knew. Now you know, were watching you closely and were always one step closer. Have a nice day Damon." She winked before speeding off and leaving him to let his fist collide with the wall in anger.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Hey" I smiled at my sister sat at a table in the grill studying.

"Hi. You know this was supposed to be study time right?" I shrugged at her.

"Its science, I've already finished mine this morning while Damon was sleeping." Elena widened her eyes. "Why so surprised?" she shook her head at me before continuing with her work.

"You coming to Jenna's barbeque?" she asked momentarily looking up from her work.

"Of course I am. Da-"before I could finish both me and Elena jumped feeling a gush of wind before looking to the side seeing Damon. "Jesus Christ Damon." I scolded and he smirked at us both.

"So this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." He asked over to Elena and I rolled my eyes, another argument, and great.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's not stabbing you in the back. That's using your own tactics against you."

"Really?" I asked as she grabbed her text books and placed them into her bag.

"Jess, I'm sorry but I can't sit here with him." I sighed but Damon was left unaffected.

"Where are you going?" he asked simply.

"I made myself clear, Damon. I will not be friends with you and I don't want to be around you." She stood and turned before she could leave Damon spoke up, I knew what was coming.

"Ok. See you at Jenna's barbecue." He informed taking a piece of lettuce from my plate and chomping on it.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?" she asked turning around with a confused expression.

"It was sort of…his idea." I informed and she shot me a look.

"Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood. So I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So, I told Rick to tell Jenna." He concluded.

"Does Jenna and Jeremy know that you're going to be there? Because Jeremy isn't exactly a fan of yours." She asked smugly and I let my head fall back.

"Perfect Thank you." He said to the woman who pushed a box over to him. "Well I have a small doubt Jeremy will be there, and I'm bringing a peach cobbler as a desert, Jeremy's favourite Jessie said." I smiled at him and nodded. "You know we should go if were gonna get there." I nodded and stood as he did.

"What are you up to?" she asked stopping him and I looked at him honestly wondering the same thing.

"I'm gonna go put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." He added and continued to walk.

"I know you hate him, just please play nice just for today?" I asked hopefully and she sighed before nodding,

"Fine. But I still don't like him Jess. And I can't say I ever will, I'm sorry." I nodded to her sadly before kissing her cheek.

"I know. See you there." I moved over to Damon who waited patiently by the entrance.

"Same goes for you. Do not provoke Mason and do not go all jealous if he comments my hair or outfit." I warned walking past him to my car.

"Can't promise anything." He kissed the top of my head and I rolled my eyes. "Were taking a detour back home to get some expensive whisky before we get there. Cobblers just playing good neighbour." I nodded at his statement, it's true, just showing up with a cobbler doesn't suit his look.

* * *

"Again, be nice." I warned walking into the kitchen. "I'm gonna just go talk to Jenna, give me a few." He nodded and I walked to see Jenna standing with Elena as she filled a bowl with chips.

"Hey." I smiled and Jenna instantly hugged me. "You guys are talking about Damon aren't you?" I asked as we pulled away, Elena averted her eyes from me, proving my suspicions were true.

"Like I was just telling Elena, I think it's good that you're together, I think it good for you." I smiled at her and turned to Elena smugly.

"Ha!" I pointed in her face and put a chip in my moth before crunching down on it.

"Found the shot glasses." Mason smiled brightly walking into the kitchen holding up what I think was vodka and just as he said- shot glasses. His grin became wider as he saw me.

"That would be my exit." Elena walked from the room and I was about to leave before I felt Mason's hand rest on my lower back, requesting for me to stay, before he put the bottle down along with the glasses.

"You're here for 10 minutes and already I'm back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna laughed over to him and I felt awkward between the two, especially standing next to mason.

"Just like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man." He informed and they shared a chuckle.

"Oh, the expensive stuff. I like you already." Alaric smiled walking back into the kitchen just as Damon did holding out the whisky and slamming it onto the counter and placing the cobbler down. _This will not end well._

"Hey." He smiled standing behind me. I am officially trapped in a literal triangle.

"Damon. Hi." Jenna smiled back.

"We were just doing shots. Let me get you a shot glass, buddy." Alaric greeted pulling out another shot glass.

"Please get me one." I pleaded to him and he complied putting it out in front of me just as Jenna cleared her throat.

"You, little miss, are under aged." She pointed at me.

"Like that ever stopped you." I grumbled shutting her up.

"Well I don't know about you," he smiled over at Damon, "but I'm Just happy to be invited." He informed.

"Thank Ric. This was his idea." Jenna added and Mason turned to Ric.

"Really?" he asked, the smile playing well on his face.

"Yeah. Well, you know. I thought it'd be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." He replied.

"Oh, I've got dirt. I've got dirt." Mason laughed pouring the liquid into Damon's and I's shot glasses.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." _I can drink to that_, were my thoughts as I stood next to Damon and mason.

"To dirty shame." Mason announced and I quickly downed mine before everyone else.

"I'm gonna go check on Elena." She informed and Alaric followed and I was finally able to move, to the other side of the kitchen island to be precise.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." He introduced himself, extending his hand to Damon after I moved to the other side of the kitchen island not wanting to be in the middle of them with the guilt hitting me full force.

"Oh, sure. Hey. Damon Salvatore." He greeted back surprisingly nicely, too nice.

"I know. I've heard great things about you." Mason replied.

"Really? That's weird. 'Cause I'm a dick." Damon smiled before downing another shot and I face palmed my head as he left and I moved to go upstairs to get a while until mason followed me.

"He's right, he is a dick." I shot a cold glare at him as he stalked over to me.

"Mason." I scolded and jumped slightly as he placed his hand on my hip.

"You didn't tell them." he sighed and I lowered my head. "And now your with him." my head snapped back up to him.

"Mason you left for me to tell everyone we'd been sleeping together for the past six months before you left under everyone's nose's and that you're the one I lost my virginity to. Not to mention I had Tyler coming onto me 24/7 and I couldn't tell him why I turned him down constantly." I replied in a hushed tone.

"I know. I thought it'd be best coming from you. I came back to find you're in love with someone else Jess. I don't know how you can move on so fast after what we shared together." I rubbed my head with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeh, well you left." I spat back and he backed off a little.

"Damn it jess! I still love you." He yelled/whispered to me and I lowered my head but he lifted it again with a finger to my chin. "Is there at all, any hope?" I shook my head. "You lied to me about Damon, you didn't tell me, and I had to find out from Tyler." He informed and I looked at him with a frown.

"Well then I guess I'm not the only person who had to find out a secret from Tyler too. Not as clean as you think you are." I retorted and he straightened letting his hand fall to his sides.

"What secret?" he asked in denial and I scoffed a laugh.

"I know mason. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Look, I'm here if you ever need to talk. Ok?" he frowned but nodded and I kissed his cheek before moving back over to go sit with everyone else.

"Dinner's ready." Damon informed coming to stand in the all and mason nodded with a smile, as he left I heard Aunt Jenna ask for him to help her with the plates. Before we could step into the kitchen Damon moved me against the wall before pulling me into a bone melting French kiss. Go I love the French for the amazing invention. He trailed his kisses from my lips across my jaw before sucking lightly on my neck and I let a moan escape me before he pulled away and kissed me on the lips once more. I opened my eyes again before giving him a cold stare of realization.

"You didn't." he shrugged before leaving me and I looked into the oval mirror that rested on the wall at the bottom of the stair case before sighing. "Shit." I breathed as I traced the hickey that formed onto my neck. I quickly let my hair down from its ponytail and covered it as much as possible just as azz entered the house, pulling me into a tight hug immediately.

"hey." He grinned and I smiled back at him.

"You're just in time, dinners ready." I informed and he licked his lips making me giggle as I pulled him back over to the dining table where everyone else sat.

I placed myself next to Damon on the table and shot him an icy stare of annoyance but eased up as he rested his hand on my thigh, exposed by my skirt. **(Outfit link on my profile!) **I tensed as Mason put his plate down in front of the seat next to me and sitting on my left side. Things are going to get awkward. Soon.

"So, Mason. You said you had a lot of dirt on Jenna, I would much like to hear." Alaric let a small smirk form on his face as Jenna shoved him playfully before sitting herself down too.

"Well, she was a very big player but she only wanted on guy." He smirked back and I chuckled.

"Jenna?" I asked incredulously and she glared at me. "No offence but I can't see you passing as a slut." I informed as I placed a fork of mixed salad into my mouth.

"Actually, I'm gonna take that as a complement." She said sceptically with a smile and I felt Damon's hand ride up to the hem of my G-string just as masons hand rested on my other exposed thigh and I quickly shot up as both damon and mason- unknown to each other- smiled innocently at me as everyone else eyes look confused and in need of an explanation.

"Sorry. I'm in need of the toilet." I informed walking as fast as I could from everyone else as I waited for azz at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked and I pulled him upstairs.

"I'm freaking out. Damon gave me this." I lifted my hair to show him and his eyes widened. "Mason's, touching me. And Damon. At the same time!" I Alost screamed but made it less audible to everyone downstairs, and hopefully to Damon too.

"Look, maybe you should tell damon." He shrugged to me as he sat on my bed while I stopped pacing and shot him a frown of disagreement and his hands raised in surrender.

"No. Damon is way too over protective and now he thinks Mason is a werewolf it'll just give him another reason to kill him." I began to pace again in my almost empty bedroom before moving into Elena's and grabbing her foundation and applying it to my neck to cover the mark Damon had made.

"Well, it's not goanna stay under the hat forever." He reasoned and I groaned loudly.

"This is not going to work! Elena is too _olive-y_. I need something more…more _porcelain doll_." I sighed putting the cap back on the top of it and letting it fall carelessly back into her make-up bag.

"Look, calm the hell down ok? Worst comes to worst, Damon stabs Mason with silver. Then you can just use your powers to transfer it back to Damon or something as it'll be his fault anyway." I nodded slowly as his hands stayed rested on my shoulders.

"Yeh, you're right."

"I'm always right honey." He scoffed and I giggled at him as I looked at him through the mirror and begun to remove Elena's foundation. "Let's just get this over with ok?" he asked and I nodded turning to him and taking the hand he extended to me after he fixed my hair to the one side to cover the hickey.

As we got back downstairs every one sat laughing at old memories and crap and I continued with my food until every one were finally done and moved out into the porch. I helped Elena and Caroline with the plates before Azz followed us into the kitchen.

"Caroline, I know we never really got along but if you need anything, I'll help. You only need to ask and I'll do what I can." Before I knew it I was pulling into a crushing hug before she violently pushed me away, earning for me to fall into Azz and I watched as the veins pulsated under her eyes as she turned away.

"I'm sorry." she almost yelled and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok." I assured her and she took some deep breaths before turning to face me.

"It just you smell so much better than everyone else. I don't get it. You're normal just like Elena and yet…" I shook my head.

"I'm a wound transferor, which means that my blood is much more special and has more power." I informed and she frowned.

"What's a wound… whatever?" I chuckled.

"I know, mouthful. It means that if I… say slice my wrist I can make it appear on another person's body, not feeling the pain or baring a mark of my own. It's all in the name baby." She chuckled a little before smiling warmly at me and I returned it.

"Thanks Jess." I nodded at her with a warm smile of my own.

"Who wants to ply Pictionary?" Aunt Jenna chimed as she entered the kitchen. She is defiantly gonna be wasted at the end of this.

* * *

I sat back and watched Damon draw something to do with wolves-every time. Not having fun and most defiantly not feeling what Jenna and Caroline were feeling towards this game.

"Dress!-Ballerina!-Ballet!"

"Puppy!-Puppy!-Puppy with a tutu." Caroline yelled, shattering my ears. Damon was at this point scribbling frantically at the side of his drawing.

"No." he placed the cap of the pen in his mouth as he moved his hand in circles. Alaric and I shared the _'this is getting pathetic and now he's actually enjoying it' _look.

"Dog-Hound dog-You aren't nothing but a hound dog!" Jenna smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Dances with Wolves." Finally someone got it. Everyone except for me glared over to Mason with a speechless expression.

"Mason wins again." Damon announced in a slight amused but pissy tone.

"How is that a wolf?!" she yelled at Damon and I gave a tight laugh before patting his shoulder.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get desert." I informed and moved into the kitchen to get the cobbler.

"Aunt Jenna's getting tipsy." I sighed and let him put his arms around my waist.

"If you stop topping up her glass every time she finishes maybe she won't be." I chimed back.

"I want her to like Me." he moved my hair out the way of my neck and kissed the darkening area.

"Well I thought your compulsion helped you with that?" he ignored me so I changed the subject over to Mason.

"How's getting to know Lockwood? Is he a wolf yet?" I asked and he smirked against my neck.

"He's my new bff."

"Of course you are." I breathed out and as soon as Jenna walked through the door I moved my hair back over my neck.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" she asked coming to stand next to Damon and me.

"Yes. Thank you so much for inviting me." I moved from Damon over to a box on the counter side and opened it up as they conversed.

"I couldn't exactly tell my niece her boyfriend couldn't come over after you've been here so many times anyway could I? By the way, I don't like how my niece is now living with you." I rolled my eyes and kept my back turned to them.

"Let's not get into this." I smiled awkwardly handing Jenna the pie server.

"These are fancy." Damon skipped over to the box as I moved over to Jenna to help with the napkins.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." _Oh, shit!_ I watched as he picked up one of the sharpest knives and I frowned at him before shaking my head.

"Jess?" I looked in the doorway to see Azz and smiled at him sweetly. "I'm gonna take off, that ok?" he asked and I ran over to him throwing my arms around his neck in a tight hug. _"Is everything ok with damon and Mason?"_ he whispered into my ear.

"_Damon has found a silver knife, I'll get it off him before he leaves. Things will only get better before the get worse right?"_ He nodded against me and we pulled away and shared a look.

"Bye Jenna, thanks for letting me join you." He thanked innocently.

"No problem azz." They shared a smile before he left and I moved over to Damon.

"Put that back before we leave." I warned and sat opposite Mason on the table and he smiled at me, and I returned it cautiously.

"Mason. Why don't you start us off?" Damon placed the pie in front of him and leaned over the table next to me.

"Sure." He agreed with a smile noticing everyone looking at him. Before he could touch the silver he turned around the pie and used his hands to grab a slice. Damon's look turned even more suspicious than ever. "What? I apologize. I'm an animal." He laughed it off and I swallowed as Damon took a seat next to me, placing his arm on the back of my chair.

"So, Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" I stiffened. Damon, catching onto my reaction gave me a questioning look but I shook my head at him.

"She was always lost in Logan fell-land." He replied shaking his head.

"Oh, my first mistake. Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up." She answered placing down a couple of cups onto the table.

"Really?! Huh. I pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon smiled and I kicked his leg lightly under the table but could have laughed hearing Mason's remark,

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Then I realised, he knows something.

"How about a toast?" they all raised their beer bottles but I kept my arms down from any toasting.

"To new friends." I rolled my eyes as all their glasses clinked. Damon moved into the kitchen after announcing he was going to get whisky and I followed him happily as Jenna and Alaric moved into the living room.

"Stop with the hints ok? He is a wolf and we both know it by now. He admitted it to me, so drop it." I ordered sternly and he sighed as he poured the liquid into the tumbler.

"Jenna just brought out _'Guitar Hero.'_ It might be time to mutiny." Mason smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I just I happen to like _'Guitar Hero.'_ So you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree. And I couldn't help but notice that you follow Jessie around like a lost puppy. Tell me, why is that?" I face palmed my head.

"Ok, enough with the innuendos. You win. You're hilarious." Mason announced and glanced over to me, making my back straighten with panic.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"Come on, man, you don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" he questioned inching forward.

"How do you know about me?" random but necessary question. "Your brother was completely clueless." Damon added with confusion.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your enemy, Damon." We'll see about that when Mason tells him just how close we were.

"You tried to kill my brother." He reasoned and I frowned.

"Wait, what?" I asked and mason looked over to me.

"That was a mistake." He assured me and I let it pass although Damon did not.

"Really?" Damon questioned sceptically placing an arm around my waist.

"There was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Was his reason.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon asked and I turned to him.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked making him he shrug and I scoffed taking the glass from him.

"Look, let's not spark some age-old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason suggested to make peace between the pair.

"You expect me to believe that you're in Mystic Falls planting peace trees?"

"I lost my brother. My nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. And for jess." I turned away from both their gazes and downed the last few contents of Damon's glass. "Let's be above this." He extended his hand and to my surprise Damon took it. Before he left he zeroed in on my neck as I ran my hand through my hair, forgetting about it as I accidently exposed it. He gave another stare over to Damon before finally leaving.

"What does he mean he's here for you?" I stayed silent as I poured more of the liquid into the glass. "Wait, your first was someone who stopped you ever getting together with Tyler? Your first was mason?!" he growled out and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter ok. It was a while ago and it doesn't matter now. Just drop it ok?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Well I didn't know he'd come back after completely leaving from the face of the earth for a whole year did I?" I yelled in a half whisper.

"You loved him." I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, _loved_. Past tense Damon. I love you now and always will." I assured but it didn't chip much of his anger.

"Guys, you coming to play _'guitar hero'_ or not?" Jenna asked with a wide smiled and I shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna head back. I'm tired." She nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Tell everyone I said bye?" I asked and she nodded again.

"I'll come with you." Damon stepped forward and I turned to him.

"Its fine, I need to shower and everything anyway. I have my own car here so it doesn't matter." I heard him sigh before I left.

* * *

As soon as I got back I moved upstairs to where Ian was and turned on the TV before filling up both his bowls and picking him up.

"You wanna go out for a little while?" I asked him in the same baby voice as always as I moved downstairs and opened up the back door for him, leaving it open ajar just in case he wants to come back and I'm upstairs in the shower.

* * *

Shutting off the water I frown hearing Elena's voice. As I walk back into the bedroom I notice Eliza lying on the bed watching TV and I shake my head.

"Trying to get in my bed now?" I asked and she smirked at me.

"Mm, I'm already in your bed." She acted innocently as I tightened my towel. "Damon is in good shape, isn't he?" She smiled at me and I glared at her.

"If this is you trying to make me paranoid, it's not working." I spat back at her and she rose from the bed and I watched as she walked behind me and trailed her finger across my chest and over to my hickey.

"No, but I did see his glory earlier this morning. God I miss waking up to it in the morning, going against the traditions and all." She reminisced.

"You know I still don't get that you let her fool around with him you were too. If your friends with Kathrine now, what were you back then? Because Damon remembers you as having your heart ripped from your chest." I asked and she smirked at me.

"Little witchy spell. Confusing, no need to get into that now. Anything else?" she asked and I tilted my head at her.

"You aren't a gilbert are you?" I asked and she laughed darky and I gasped for air as her hand clutched my throat.

"You're cleaver. But not strong." As the handle on the bedroom door twisted she kissed my cheek lightly before leaving me to grab at the air that surrounded me.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked speeding to my side and I managed to choke out Eliza's name. "Bitch!" he growled and held me in a tight embrace. "She's not the only one back. Kathrine, showed up when I was at the grill." I lifted my head and moved over to the bed.

"What did she want?" I rasped out smoothing my neck with my hand.

"To make a snide comment as usual. Jess," he breathed a sigh and kneeled in front of me making me frown as he held my hands in his.

"What have you done now?" I asked with a groan.

"Don't hate me but," my back straightened. "I stabbed mason with a silver knife." My eyes widened and sadness and dread washed over me. "Looks like silver doesn't affect werewolves." I hit his arm sharply.

"You idiot! What if he bites you? What are you gonna do then?" I yelled at him.

"He won't." He assured me and I shook my head.

"You don't know that. Damn it damon!" I scolded as he moved and sat next to me.

"I know, I'm an idiot we all know." He sighed and I pulled him into a hug.

"Yeh, well done Damon." I said in a softer voice.

"You're not mad?" he asked with a frown as he pulled back.

"No. but I am worried now." I stressed before he kissed my lips.

"I love you." He emphasised pulling back from our kiss.

"I love you too, don't push your luck though." I pointed at him warningly before standing up and putting on some pyjamas and getting into bed. "Are we ever going to have just… a life without drama?" I asked with a sigh resting my head on Damon's chest.

"Not until we get out of mystic falls." I kept my eyes focused on the TV as '_friends_' came on.

"Love this show." I smiled and he glanced at the TV for a moment.

"I gotta take a shower, won't be long." I moved from him so he could stand and continued to watch _'friends'_ with a couple of giggles escaping my lips every now and then.

* * *

"I'm sorry." he apologised, re-entering the room after getting out the shower and blocking my view of the TV with his amazing naked body.

"Nice try. I'm still worried and think you're and idiot." I breathed making him shrug before he lay down next to me.

"Worth a shot." He smirked at me as I straddled him.

"But I'm still very grateful." I said with all seriousness and leaned down to kiss him teasingly.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter :) let me know what you think in a review. please review, good or bad, I need feed back.**


	27. Kill or be killed: Part 1

I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but you'll understand why after reading ;)...

* * *

Jess let a light heavy groan escape her lips as she heard excessive amount of noise coming from downstairs, earning for her to pull a pillow over her head before sighing and sitting up. As she arose from the bed before she shielded herself with her red kimono before tightly putting the belt into a bow and lazily walked down the stairs as she rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked in whining tone before sitting on the barstool and letting her head rest on the countertop. She frowned hearing the sound of plastic bags being ruffled.

"I... went grocery shopping and brought you a bunch of _boring,_ healthy crap." Damon informed placing an excessive amount of various, packaged vegetables into the refrigerator.

"You," she pointed to him as she looked up at him. "Went shopping?" she asked not buying it at all. "Was it Stefan and you're too afraid to admit it?" Damon shot her an unentertained glance.

"Well do you want me to say? sorry and leave you to starve next time?" he asked with a smirk and she shook her head as she walked over to him and draped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She smiled and pecked him on the lips. Suddenly a certain green skinned fruit caught her eye and she peered around his masculine figure with wide eyes. "is that…?" he frowned at her wanting nothing more than an explanation to her strange behaviour as she moved past him quickly pulling the huge watermelon from the bag. "it is!" she grinned widely before giving no thought at all and pulling the chef knife from the knife block and with one swift move slicing it in half like a ninja. Damon leaned on the counter and watched in amusement as she pulled a spoon from the drawer and dug in. a few moans escaped her mouth just as Stefan entered the room making him immediately turning around again.

"You know, you might wanna try swallowing." Damon mused and Stefan got even more repulsed by the second.

"Are you seriously having sex in the kitchen?!" he asked with disgust and Jessie looked up, catching onto the noises she'd been making.

"What? No! Sorry. Stefan you can turn around." He warily glanced over his shoulder before walking over to the two of them. "Seriously, who'd have sex in a kitchen?" she asked with a confused look. "And why didn't you stop me?" she shrieked looking over to Damon who stood with an amused look.

"It was hot." He shrugged.

"Ok, question: why the hell are you making those sounds to a melon anyway?" Stefan asked as he moved to take a spoon of the melon until she slapped his hands away.

"First off, BECAUSE IT'S A FRICKING WATER MELON." She said in a _dugh_ like tone. "And second, don't _ever _touch my melon." She warned pointing her finger at him. She turned around again and leaned over a little as she scraped at the hard shell for the red flesh, making her kimono ride up just a little to reveal the slightest amount of her perfectly toned butt. Damon shot a glare to Stefan making him clear his throat.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed." Jess mindlessly waved him off as she indulged in the watery fruit before her and Damon continued to pack the fruits and vegetables away.

* * *

After getting dressed jess left for a much needed visit to her baby brother after getting dressed, **(Outfit link on my profile!) **and doing her morning ritual of brushing her pearl teeth and brushing her straight, silver-blonde like locks.

* * *

"Yo, I'm home." She yelled and Jeremy instantly came running down the stairs at rapid speed. "Whoa, don't fall." She commented and he laughed pulling her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't think twins could be separated for so long." Jenna chuckled coming into the hall way.

"What is this? A family gathering? I saw you yesterday." She pointed at Jenna and she shrugged as she pulled her into a hug.

"Please tell me you and Damon had a fight and you're gonna be staying here for a while." She shot him an unappreciable glance but a smile crept onto her face. "What? I need an Xbox buddy." He shrugged making her scoff a laugh.

"Ok. You need some friends. Where's Elena, make this an official family reuninon type thingy." Jenna smiled as she moved back into the kitchen to finish off her breakfast.

"Uh, upstairs." She nodded and followed him as they walked into his room he grabbed his bag before moving over to the bathroom where both of his sisters stood, Jessie's arms around Elena's waist as Elena gave herself a look over.

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood's a werewolf." Jeremy threw in out of nowhere.

"Wait, you know?" jess asked lifting her head from Elena's shoulder.

"I thought it'd be the best way to break it to you." He reasoned and she gave a look of approval setting her head back onto Elena's shoulder.

"We're not sure about that yet." Elena said somewhat accusingly. "The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is." she added.

"But we all know there's a good chance that Tyler could become one too big sis. I'll talk to him, he tells me everything." She said pointedly as she moved from Elena and sat on the counter besides the sink.

"Well that should make it easy enough for us to figure out." He said still leaning against the door frame.

"There is no us." Elena said clearly as she momentarily stopped applying her lipstick. We said that we wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that we want you involved in It." she shot to him as he walked further into the joint bathroom and he looked at jess with an almost pleading look.

"She's right, sorry jer." She shrugged and gave him a small apologetic look.

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." He held up his hand to show the ring that was placed firmly on his hand.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, ok?" she asked pleadingly and he nodded.

"All right. Just saying. Are we going or not?" he asked over to jess and she nodded hopping off the side.

"Yeh," she handed him her car keys. "Go wait in the car, won't be long." She assured him and he nodded before leaving the two sisters. Jessie followed Elena into her bedroom and watched as she jumped to Stefan standing on the other side of the closet after she closed it.

"Oh, yeh, forgot to tell you, Stefan's here." Elena glared at her but she just gave an innocent smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked acting like it bothered her.

"Oh, I made him come with me because I thought that you guys would like to maybe share a secret kiss." She winked at them.

"You…"

"Oh, please, you're terrible actors. Damon was practically eating me out every night and you didn't even notice." She chuckled before widening her eyes as the blood rushed to her cheeks in complete embaresment as they both stared at her in shock. "Love you gotta go bye!" she quickly ran out the room, closing the door behind her, and rushed down to Jeremy who sat in her car patiently before driving of in an instant.

"Like I haven't already been put through enough embarrassment of the Jessie and damon _sex-capaids_ today." He sighed and Elena frowned.

"What'd they do now? You know what I don't think I want to know." She shook of the icky feeling that ran through her body.

"In fact they didn't do anything. Jessie was just making noises and Damon made a comment that just kinda made things worse." Elena cringed.

"She was making noises?" she frowned before sighing. "watermelon." She caught on and Stefan frowned at her.

"How did you know?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Because she went through a never ending phase and literally ate nothing else for months. In the end everyone got uncomfortable with the _'noises'_ and our parents stopped buying it here. They cut her off." She informed and Stefan let a laugh escape his lips before he moved over to her and placed his hands either side of her face and planting a soft kiss onto her lips.

"Hi." She greeted and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hi." He greeted back with contempt in his voice. "You ready for today?" he asked kindly.

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake." She grumbled pulling away.

"I know. But if Katherine thinks that we're fighting, then she'll think she's winning. And that keeps her from following through on her threats." He reasoned making her sigh.

"It's not even working if Jessie can see through us. Besides, that doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there reporting everything back to her." she reminded coldly and he rubbed her arm comfortingly

"Hey. Everything's gonna be ok." He smiled reassuring her. "Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while, but it's the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody. From hurting you."

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart. But none of it's real. Ok?" she requested.

"Ok. How about this? When we're fighting, if I say, "I can't do this anymore, Elena," What I'll really mean is that I love you." She pondered a little with a small smile on her face before responding,

"And when I say, "fine, Stefan, whatever," It really means "I love you, too." She concluded and they indulged in a small kiss.

"Besides, if Damon and Jessie can do this then we can too. It worked for them." Stefan added smiling at the thought of Jessie's natural beauty that graced his presence this morning. Her face, personality, body…

"Have you seen Jess in drama?" she asked with a small giggle pulling him from his pleasing thoughts. As he looked at Elena's doe eyes he began to feel great regret and guilt. He needs to tell her soon. "She's a straight A student in practically every lesson Stefan, and drama was the easiest for her to pass, besides science of course." He nodded at her and they soon left for volunteer's day.

* * *

"Hey, drop me off at the grill?" Jeremy asked as they were just about to approach the turn in to the grill she stopped the car and he quickly pecked her cheek before removing himself from the car with a quick exchange of _'love you'_.

* * *

"What were you guys talking about?" jess asked coming to stand next to Damon.

"Stefan and mason declared peace." He informed her and she frowned at his annoyed tone.

"And that's bad because…?"

"Because I can make my own peace. If I want it." he shrugged and she rolled her eyes as she stood in front of him.

"You're so stubborn." She sighed as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Well how else are we going to keep our relationship alive without a little drama?" he asked with an innocent smirk.

"Mm, like this." She kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away before he could respond. "And this," lightly kissing his neck he momentarily closed his eyes and looked down to her with a smirk.

"You guys need to stop the grope show. People are staring." They both turned to Stefan.

"Well maybe people should stay out of our business" she snapped with a sarcastic smile as they began to walk. "You know Stefan's right damon." She protest and Damon sighed beside her.

"I don't necessarily need my baby brother taking care of my tree planting." She sighed and leaned her head on his arm as they walked hand in hand.

"I'm doing this for all of us damon. Not just for you." He concluded. "Don't look now but mason is with the sheriff. Not good." Jess' posture straightened.

"Maybe I should talk to him-"

"no." Damon shot at her quickly.

"damon-"

"No jess. Its bad enough you used to date him. You know how hard it is for me to not rip his head off?" she glared up at him.

"Wait a second. You dated mason?" Stefan asked from besides her.

"Oh, look at that, azz and billy are…talking." She scampered off over to her two friends and instantly pulled billy into a death grip.

"Cant… breathe." He breathlessly laughed out in a half choke.

"sorry." she pulled away. "It's just that you're leaving and it sucks." He chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulder and used his other had to continue painting as did azz.

"I know it does. Anyway on a higher note, you and damon seem to be all loved up." He nudged her lightly and she let out a chuckle as she moved and grabbed a paintbrush as she painted with them.

"Well he's still an idiot but yeh, we are _'loved up'_." She mocked and they all shared a small chuckle and jess stopped as she saw Caroline and Damon standing across from Stefan and Elena's little '_fake'_ spat. "Excuse me." she waltzed over to them both and sighed. "Stop listening in on their conversation. Its rude." She warned pointedly.

"We weren't." Caroline assured and Damon rolled his eyes,

"Don't lie. Relationships are about communication." He pulled Jessie closer to him and she smiled up at him and frowned when Caroline strutted off.

"Ughh." She groaned. "What is wrong with people and being moody? You know the only people I know not to be moody are azz and billy. And that's gonna be over soon." She sighed and he frowned.

"I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head as she nodded and picked up a paint brush and watched as he left.

after soon getting bored she looked over to damon and the first thing she did was make her way over to him as she saw both him and mason talking but as she got a little over half way and noticed mason approaching with a smug grin.

"jess." He acknowledged stopping in front of her.

"Mason, I know more than anybody is a jerk and a complete douche, and obviously what he did was incredibly wrong and-"

"Look jess, I'm gonna stop you right there because in a couple seconds, Damon will be found out by Sheriff Forbes." She turned to face Damon and her heart almost dropped and she moved to quicken her pace over to him but he grabbed her wrist. "I love you, it's the only reason I will ever be sorry." she ripped herself from his grip and shot him a hurt glance as she moved over to Damon and Stefan.

"Damon-"_too_ _late_. "Don't drink the lemonade." She breathed as she fell to his side.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked as he help jess sit him on the bench.

"Vervain. Mason spiked it." jess informed as she held onto Damon as he clung to her hand while he stabilised himself from his coughing fit. He snatched the bottle of water Stefan had offered, gulping it down before throwing it on the floor and standing, grabbing another bottle and gargling it in his mouth before spitting it out over the railing.

"Damon," she placed a hand on his shoulder but he span around angrily making her flinch a little when he tried to push past Stefan.

"I'm gonna kill him." he grunted and wrestled Stefan.

"No, no. Hey. Listen to me. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit!" he urged finally getting through to him.

"I'm not listening to any more of your give peace a chance crap. He's dead." He shot out clearly in anger as Stefan kept a firm grip on his shoulders as he tried to move out of his seat and jess moved Stefan a little out of the way and she leant down to him cupping his face.

"Damon, damon look at me. Look at me." he complied and his anger seemed to dial down a lot more. "I know it's hard but you need to stay calm, people are staring and it's the last thing we need." He nodded as he breathed out a puff of air.

"I'm gonna kill him." the anger still clearly evident in his voice.

"I know, and we will" she assured him looking over to Stefan.

"Ok. I don't like it, but he's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down." He agreed nodding.

"All right. Let's do it." he looked past jess and clocked on. "Woods. Trash duty. Come on." He stood up and turned around to face jess as she followed. "No, you're staying here." He ordered but obviously followed after he thought she had stay put. Following through the woods she jumped at the instant gun shots to Damon and ran over to him. Before she knew it, she got caught in the crossfire, literally. A ping of pain short through her body as she fell onto he knees in agony as she gripped onto her stomach hunching over as blood spilled over her mouth. "jess." Damon grasped out as he reached out and gripped her hand in his.

* * *

**So part two of this chapter can go two ways,**

**1) Jessie turns or**

**2) Damon feeds her his blood with _'the little strength he has left'_**

**If you guys choose Jessie to turn, its pre-written, meaning it will be updated much faster but don't let that effect your decision, So please, pretty please with a luscious cherry on top, REVIEW :) you don't need an account to review.**


	28. Kill or be killed: Part 2

**I can't believe the amazing reviews from you all :D You're all incredibly amazing :* It was such a tough decision to make for Jessie to become a vampire so i decided to take your reviews into a vote...**

* * *

"Oh, my god." Mason breathed as she choked on her own blood. Before he could move over to her the sheriff pushed him out the way.

"Where is it?" she asked looking down at Jess with remorse but just turned back to mason.

"What? Your just gonna-"

"Mason, we need to do this." She assured and he sighed picking her ups as the men did Damon and Stefan.

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" she asked over to mason who just stared at the girl in his arms.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." He informed sadly. She followed him down into the slave's quarters and gently placed Jessie down, moving her hair from her face.

"Go on. Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here. I'm sorry about Jess, but we need you to keep this under wraps." He nodded as he stroked her face.

"Hey, you're going to kill them, right?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face as a deputy handed her a fully loaded wooden-bullet gun.

"Yes. That's why you should go. I'm here as the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection."

"Liz, I don't care about m-"

"Yes, but I do, and I'm not asking. Good-bye, Mason." She urged him to leave. As he left Liz sighed down at Jess and let out a shaky breath.

She kicked Damon's leg lightly making his eyes opened slightly. He screamed in pain as she shot a bullet into his leg. "This is how it's going to work. Answer me, and you don't get shot." She informed as she had the gun pointed to him. His head turned slightly to catch sight of Jessie lying dead a little further from him. He knew it won't take her much longer to wake up. "Understand? How many of you are there?" she interrogated.

"Liz, please." He begged with a gruff voice. With that she shot into his other leg, the bullet ripping through the layers of tough skin.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" as he didn't answer she shot Stefan in his chest, although not near enough to the heart to kill him. "I will drag this out painfully" she added.

"But you're my friend." He groaned out although in his mind he wanted to shout, _'jess wake up.'_

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me, and I'll kill you fast. How many vampires are there?" when he didn't respond she made a decision for him, "He's done talking. Then stake them. Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." She ordered but it was put on hold until they heard the squeak of the gates and their heads shot up. "Check it out." She commanded and the deputy backed away. It wasn't until he opened the door that Elena swung a plank of wood at the deputy and barged in, not noticing Jessie.

"Elena! What are you doing?" she asked instantly.

"You can't kill them. I'm not going to let you." The deputy pushed her further into the room. She gasped loudly and salty tears began to stream from her eyes as she noticed her sister lying unconscious on the floor. "Oh my god." She breathed.

"I'm sorry Elena, we didn't mean for it to happen." she sheriff showed her guilty and Elena looked over to Stefan lying on the floor. _First her parents now her sister. Oh god Jeremy_! Were her thoughts as she looked at her baby sister lying on the floor, her chest no longer falling and rising. Her beautiful face clammy and a dry streak of blood resided on the corner of her mouth.

Elena's breath became hyperventilated as she clutched her stomach with one hand while the other ran through her hair.

"What was that?" one of the deputies asked as the door behind them slammed shut making each one of them jump. Elena noticed it was Caroline who had done it along with the cries that came from the deputies as she sunk her fangs into their necks while Elena's eyes cleared as her sister shot up with a gasp of air.

"What the-"the sheriff trailed off as she became confused of the unidentified vampire and the re-awakening of Jessie Gilbert.

"Hi, mom." Caroline greeted as she stepped out of the shadows as Elena ran over to Jessie holding her sister as tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

The last thing I remember was lying next to Damon, his hand on mine. Now I was in some dirty cellar gasping at the air around me. I felt a small pair of arms wrap around me tightly and that was when it hit me. Blood. I felt the pulse in Elena's wrist as I held onto it for comfort, every thump of her heart beat sent mine skipping. I listened to the blood rushing through her veins and the sound of her freshly beating heart. I heard my name being called but I didn't listen. I took her hand in mine as she pulled away from the hug, my fingers tracing over the artery that ran through her palm. Fascination overwhelmed me and I licked my lips smelling the sweet scent. Her hand ripped from mine and my eyes flashed to hers, hurt and disgust laced her perfectly structured features and big doe eyes but the only thing that ran through my mind was that single vein that throbbed vigorously in her neck.

"Where's Damon?" I rasped out and she frowned as she turned to look to her left and I followed her gaze. I gasped and scrambled over to a weak Damon and I ran my hands over his wounds. I paused for a slight moment and turned my palms up and staring back at me, the beautiful colour of deep red. The sweet scent filling my nose and I paid no attention to the small argument of Caroline and Liz Forbes.

"Someone get her blood." He breathed.

It was everywhere. The deputies, Damon's, Stefan's. My breathing heavy as I played with the blood that covered my hands. It wasn't long until I brought my fingers to my lips, my tongue tracing over the coat of crimson substance that made up an entire genealogy. I closed my eyes savouring the taste. Before I knew it arms were wrapped around my waist and I neeled staring at the neck of a deputy.

"Here jess," Caroline said from behind me. "Drink, just remember, you have control." She reminded me and I shook my head.

"I can't" I breathed.

"Yes, yes you can. Trust me." she moved the deputies head to the side. I leaned down and awkwardly licked at the blood that gripped at the poor man's face. I felt satisfactory until a shooting pain ran though my jaw earning me to scream in pain. A pair of masculine arms held me tightly as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh. Its ok, you're ok." Damon cooed in my ear as my fingers shot to my mouth to feel the pointy teeth I don't remember owning. "Jess, drink." He urged and the blood of the innocent man became even more intoxicating to me more than ever. Finally, pleasure washed through me. I felt high. It was like being in the middle of a desert for days and only now having food or water. "Jess stop." Damon ordered lightly, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. "Jess! That's enough. He's still alive but you're killing him." he informed but I didn't care, it was a complete rush. I was ripped from the body and I noticed everyone's eyes on me, Elena was crying, the sheriff was in pure shock and Caroline just looked apologetic. Damon… Damon looked the most concerned I'd ever seen him, I didn't care, I wanted more, needed more. I moved to break from Damon's strong hold but he held me tightly as I struggled against him. "Jess! Jess! He's dead! Stop." I did noticing what I'd done. Why didn't I feel guilty? All I wanted was more!

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Damon," Damon looked over to his brother who sat next to Elena with an extensive amount of weakness. "I know that look." Damon straightened. "She doesn't care," Damon looked back at her, who was eyeing Liz's neck, sizing her for the kill. "She's a ripper." He concluded and Damon shook his head.

"No, no she can't be." He responded in denial. "She didn't rip his head off!"

"Because you pulled her away." he informed and he turned Jessie in his arms as he cupped her face but her eyes stayed on Liz who sat scared and uncomfortable. "look at his neck." He did exactly that and noticed that he looked as though he'd been mauled by a tiger.

"Jessie! Look at me." he ordered and at his tone she did exactly that. "Stop. Don't think about it. Ok? Just think about your love for me, focus on Me." she looked into his pool of blue eyes and was lost until she glanced down to his lips and she attacked him with her own but he pushed her back. "Not here. Not here." He whispered to here and she nodded reluctantly.

"Jess?" Elena stepped forward_. 'Damn it Elena!'_ was Damon's thought and her head snapped over to her big sister. She sped to her with her new found speed, but Caroline was faster. One swift move and Jess' neck was snapped. Damon caught her before she could ever hit the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled at her. Elena was in pure shock, _'my own sister tried to kill me! What has happened to this family?' _she asked her self repetitively as the tears streamed out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena," she apologised in advance for her premature explanation, "she was going for her Damon!" she yelled at him and he gently placed her on the floor next to Stefan.

"You, need human blood." He said to Stefan, who sat still weak from the vervain.

"I'll be fine. It's just going to take a little bit longer." He groaned out.

"Damon's right, you know. If there's ever a time to break your diet…" Caroline agreed trailing off.

"He said he didn't want it, ok?" Elena practically snapped. "My sister just tried to kill me because she's a ripper and I don't exactly want my boyfriend to be one now too!" she yelled out and Stefan put his arm around her for her comfort. Damon frowned and looked at Jessie.

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Jessie a vampire ripper, two deputies dead. And you. What am I going to do with you?" he asked stalking forward to Liz who straightened.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please! Look, I know that we don't get along, and that you hate me, But I'm your daughter. And you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline pleaded but her mother kept her eyes averted from her in shame.

"Then kill me." she begged as she looked up to Damon as tear flooded her eyes.

"No." Caroline squealed helplessly.

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Caroline stood as Damon moved closer to her and leaned down to her level.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully. You killed Jess." He listed before pulling her to stand forcefully to her feet.

"No, no, no, on!" Caroline screamed as everyone jumped to stop him, including herself.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan shouted with a sudden gain of strength at the same time Elena begged him,

"Damon, please!"

"Relax, guys. No one's killing anybody." He looked at the eyes on him before turning back to Liz. "You're my friend. And it's a good job jess had my blood in her system, or all three of us be dead right now, I can promise you that." He informed with a sigh before walking back to jess and moving the hair from her face. He took a glance around the room, "we need to get this place cleaned up." He looked at Stefan before picking jess up. "In fact, let me rephrase- you- need to clean this up. I have to deal with a ripper girlfriend." He sighed and looked at her before speeding from them back to the boarding house.

* * *

"How is she?" Stefan asked walking into Damon's bedroom and frowned when he noticed Jessie still unconscious on the bed resting peacefully with her head on the pillow. "Damon she shouldn't be in here! She should be in the…" he trailed off as Damon growled lightly.

"I'm not putting my girlfriend in a cell Stefan!" he yelled to his brother.

"Elena and Liz are here, in the house and she's waking up!" he tried to move over to Jessie but he blocked his younger brothers path.

"Did you not just hear me?!" he yelled at Stefan.

"Damon, she's a ripper, she went for Elena and you need more of a reason to put her in a cell? She wont stop because it's what she wants. It's what she needs." he informed and Damon breathed a frustrated sigh.

"Were gonna help her. I'm gonna give her a certain amount of blood each day she's not drinking animal blood." He informed and Stefan's frown increased.

"Damon,"

"No Stefan! Just grab some sheets and pillows." He ordered picking Jess up into his arms and speeding down to one of the cells furthest from the one they have set the sheriff in.

"I'm so sorry, shouldn't have gone this way." He breathed as he caressed her cheek. She groaned lightly and rubbed the back of her neck the same time Stefan entered the cell and held the door shut.

"Damon?" she asked and he held her hand as she looked about her surroundings. "Am I in one of the cells?" she asked slightly confused.

"Jess, you tried to feed… off Elena." Her head turned to Stefan earning her to frown.

"Oh god." She breathed burying her head in her hands. "Is she ok?" she asked cautiously and Stefan nodded to her.

"She's fine, just a little shaken I think, but fine." she nodded.

"Tell her I'm sorry." she requested and he nodded before placing the sheets next to her and leaving.

"You ok?" Damon asked to her as he tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"no. no." she shook her head and let him pull her into a hug as she cried heavily. "I can smell it Damon." She choked out and trace his thumb under her eyes and he cupped her face while the veins stretched from under her eyes.

"You'll get through this, and I'm gonna help you jess." She nodded.

"Are you gonna feed me bunnies?" she asked half-jokingly but he shook his head.

"No. I'm going to give you a little human blood each day so you can learn to build up a tolerance. You want me to go get you some clean clothes?" he asked making her nod and he pulled her into a kiss, which she deepened hungrily but he pulled back. "Won't be long." He kissed the top of her head before leaving.

She breathed heavily before standing up, the veins still running under her eyes and her teeth still sharpened. She angrily punched at the wall, and it helped. Hurt like a bitch but it helped. Her face turned back to its natural beauty while she pounded at the brick wall but stopped hearing Damon descend down the stairs. She placed her hand behind her back and Damon smiled as he entered the cell and handed her some clean pyjamas along with a bottle of bourbon and two tumblers held in his own hands but she frowned at him.

"Helps the cravings." He informed and she gave an understanding nod before swiping the bottle from his hands and spinning off the cap, taking it down in big gulps as she slouched onto the low, uncomfortable bed. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to his chest. "We'll get you through this." He assured her and she smiled up at him.

"You know you don't have to stay down here if you don't want to?" she asked as she stood, removing her shirt.

"Are you kidding? I even brought down some of the finest sheets in the house." He replied as he hugged her torso and kissed her neck. The feeling ten times better than before, the shoots of electricity now volts of intense hunger and lust that made her yearn to be in his arms, along with the extreme need to explore every inch of his body. She turned in his arms, gunning for his lips but gets pressed against the wall in return as he let his lips linger over hers, his breath mingling with hers.

"Stop teasing Damon." She breathed and he smirked down at her as her fangs bared. "I want the _'hot vampire sex'_"

"Mm, not yet. Probably for the best to wait for you to get your hunger in control." She sighed letting her head rest on his chest.

She let her arms fall to her sides while she watched Damon put on the soft cotton sheets before lying on the camp bed. She lay in his arms with her head on his chest, taking in the comfort of his arms as she thought of nothing more than blood and Damon, the two drugs that could possibly end her.

* * *

**To every one who didnt want Jessie to turn, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME :( I hope that you don't abandon this story forever! :'( But i guess 7 yes' against 3 No's win. **

**Please review and let me know what you thing of Ripper Jessie! Big change but i intend on making this story as adventurous as I can, hence Ripper Jessie,**

**But to every one who doesn't like the idea of ripper Jessie, be prepared for a twist in the next chapter ;)**

**And be ready for a further twist with the originals in the further chapters for all those who don't like Jessie being vampire, be ready fort he twist and turns to your liking... ;)**


	29. Small note

To everyone who doesn't like the idea of Jessie being a ripper, i have something under my sleeve so bare with me, it'll be amazing so don't worry :)


	30. Plan B

**I'm so thankful to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story and I'm sorry to all the readers who wanted Jessie to stay human but don't worry about Jessie being a ripper, that will all be sorted in this chapter...**

* * *

I woke up to Damon's excessive shuffling. I didn't realize how much he moved in the night until I became a vampire, and it's annoying. I turned around and hit him over the head, making him wake up startled.

"Ouch!" he groaned looking down at me. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head and it made me feel incredibly guilty.

"Sorry. I forgot I have an effect on you now. Stop shuffling." I ordered lightly and he sighed, lying back onto his back with his am behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling. I rested my head on his chest, the desire crashing down on me making me sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down at me as I placed my chin on his hard muscles. I gave him a look and he nodded understandingly. I just needed him so badly. But I can't.

* * *

I woke up again in the morning when Damon woke up to go shower, I was stuck own here, bored, alone. A then I heard the door go, Jeremy.

"_I want to see my sister."_ He stated and I heard a groan unmistakably coming from Damon.

"Can't do that, sorry gilbert." He informed closing the door. I'm guessing Jeremy walked straight in or Damon shut the door on his face, either is just as conventional as the other. I stopped listening in when I heard a slam and then as I turned sharply I pressed against the wall, a hand to my throat.

"So how's the new ripper vibe? You settling in well?" she smirked and I pushed her off me. "Fine, if you're gonna be grumpy about it." she dusted off her skinny denim jeans and stalked forward. "I mean I was only trying to do you a favour." She informed and it confused me like hell.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned frowning at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, being my doppelganger, I have to make your life miserable so I got a little witchy friend of mine to make my compulsion last through your vampirism." She shrugged and I shook my head.

"Like what you did with damon? How you compelled him to think you were dead?" I asked with confusion written all over my face.

"Ding dong! You got it." I scoffed at her.

"Well get rid of it!" I ordered and she shook her head once.

"Nope," she responded popping the 'p' "doesn't work like that honey. Actually it does but I just don't want to." She smirked shrugging.

"What exactly did you compel me to do?" I asked eyeing her carefully as she picked at her nails cockily.

"I compelled you to convince everyone you're a ripper. And then go for Elena." She smiled. "Cleaver right? I thought of having you go at Damon or Stefan but then I remembered they could easily take you down so…" she sighed looking back up to me with a smile. "God I'm hot." She smirked looking at me with appreciation that made me want to throw up, I looked at her with no emotion.

"What do you want? Remove the compulsion and I'll give you what you want." I requested for negotiation. She put her pinkie to her chin and looked up as though she were debating it.

"Answer all my questions and I'll have the compulsion removed in no time." she replied coldly and I squinted my eyes at her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she smirked.

"Because I'm here with Kathrine, you're nothing but my entertainment. So, tell me about you and mason and, I'll leave you alone for a couple days. Deal?" she asked and I was confused why she'd agree to leave me alone. I looked at her for a while. "Look, it's now or never, I have a life to get on with so…"

"Fine, deal. But I want to be non-ripper by the tonight." I ordered and she needed slowly in agreement.

"Not having sex getting under your hat?" she asked and I glared at her. "Fine. Start talking." She ordered sitting on the single wooden chair in the corner of the room with her legs crossed.

* * *

It took a while to answer all her questions, I couldn't care less why she wanted to know about me and mason, me and damon, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, everyone actually but I have a rough idea why anyway and it's not good.

"So I'll be normal vampire by tonight?" I asked as she moved over to the exit of this tiny jail. She turned to face me again.

"You have my blood oath." And with that she left. _Bitch._

"hey." I saw a smiling Caroline standing in front of me and I smiled back.

"hi." I replied simply and she walked over to me before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine what you must be feeling. And... I'm sorry for snapping your neck but-" Never in my life had I felt something kind toward Caroline and here I am, so happy that she's here with _me._

"But if you hadn't I'd have killed Elena right? Don't worry about it Caroline. I need to tell you something and azz isn't here so…" I trailed off and she pulled back.

"Is it bad? "She asked frowning and I shook my head.

"No. its Eliza's fault I'm a ripper. And she's going to fix it, tonight." I conclude and she smiled brightly.

"Do you know what you're wearing for the masquerade party?!" she beamed excitedly and I laughed shaking my head. "Oh, my god! I can totally pick you something up when I go shop for my dress!" she stood back a little and gave me the once over. "I guess we could go with something light that matches your skin tone and-"

"Caroline, can you please keep this underwrapps? Please?" I begged and she sighed but nodded.

"Don't worry. One problem." I frowned and she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers, bare other than a single ring with a lapis lazuli stone imbedded in the silver.

"shit." I sneered. I snapped my head up to her as an idea popped into my head. "Azz, Azz can spell the ring."

"I can ask him to come by tomorrow morning if you like?" I smiled and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, silently thanking her.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Rick!" Damon beamed with a smile as his friend walked into the house with a box in hand, not caring the slightest at the moment about Damon but Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked over to Jeremy as he placed down the box.

"Helping damon. I'm the one who found out about the moon stone." He replied proudly as Alaric crossed his arms and looked over to Damon, who only shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Does Elena and Jess know you're here?" he asked looking back at Jeremy.

"Not exactly." He simply answered.

"Actually, Jessie could probably smell and hear us by now so…" he trailed off and walked over to the box Alaric had set down. "What you got?"

"Oh, this is Isabell's research from duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Damon picked up a book and inspected it.

"Hmm. Vanessa, the hottie who tried to kill my even hotter girlfriend." He reminisced and Alaric snatched the book back.

"Yeah, Vanessa, yes."

"So you agree Jessie is hotter?" Damon raised an eyebrow and smirked, Alaric chose to ignore his question as Jeremy scoffed at it.

"Now do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" Alaric asked calmly.

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah."

"Aztec curse, cool." Jeremy came to stand by Alaric and Damon as he said this with extreme interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, supposedly Vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, Werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." he looked over to Damon who wiggled his fingers to show his ring before moving himself from the two.

"Most of them, anyway." Damon added.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse it's sealed with the moon stone." Alaric continued handing Jeremy a picture.

"What do you mean, sealed?" a curious Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse, Is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon informed as her turned back to look over at Alaric and Jeremy.

"Maybe mason Lockwood believes He can use the moon stone to break the curse."

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon asked to Jeremy who was still fascinated by the picture to look up,

"Tyler."

"Can you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"See, now your life has purpose."

"So you do believe it?"

"Same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot." He added reluctantly. "I'll be back in a sec, I'm gonna go check on Jessie then we can go." Damon informed as he grabbed a glass of blood before going into the cellar. Caroline had left to go talk to her sheriff mother thankfully.

"Are you crazy?!" she yelled but sped over to him and took the glass from his hand a downing it in an instant. "That's it?!" she yelled throwing the glass on the floor. "You cannot let Jeremy help you." She said more calmly.

"He can get the moonstone and then I keep it from mason. I promise, nothing will happen to him." he assured her as he held her head between his hands.

"Stop touching Me." she breathed with closed eyes as her stomach flipped.

"sorry." he let her go and blew her a kiss. "Love you." He chimed with a smile and left.

* * *

"Hey, Stefan." Mason smiled, masking his confusion.

"Hi, mason." Stefan smiled back at him.

"Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere." He expressed as Stefan stood with crossed arms.

"Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now." He replied smugly.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" he asked before stiffening. "Where's Jessie?" he asked with undeniable concern.

"Oh, she's fine, too. And I don't think you have the right to ask where Jessie is, but she's fine. But from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work." Mason nodded.

"Not a problem." As he walked off the accidently bumped into Bonnie, causing her to frown. "Excuse me." he apologised to her and she stood frozen before walking over to Stefan as fast as she could.

"What's a matter, are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"When I touched him, I saw something." She enlightened.

"What do you mean, like a vision?"

"I saw Elena." She informed with concern.

"You saw Elena?"

"He was kissing her… and Jessie. But the creepiest thing is, he was sandwiched between the two." She shivered a little.

"No, Bonnie Elena wouldn't kiss mason. You didn't see Elena, you saw Katherine and Eliza." He informed and her posture straightened.

"Are you saying that Jessie would?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm saying Jessie has." He informed making her frown and take a breath in.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

As soon as I saw Elena I decided to drop the bomb about Jeremy,

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Looking for my baby bro. speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" I requested making her face lace in confusion.

"What's going on?" _ahh, just in time._ I began to walk from her as I notice Jeremy approaching,

"Ask eager beaver." I left her completely to go find Stefan.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I heard foot steps descend down the stairs and I bit my nails anxiously and I turned facing my best friend.

"not so close, I don't want to bite your head off." I joked and he smiled sweetly at me.

"Jess, I'm so sorry. I can't believe it happened this way. Caroline filled me in. and since when do you like Caroline anyways?" he asked and I shook my head.

"since she's the only one around here I don't want to tear into shreds." I shrugged and he shifted a little. "I'm sorry." I apologised quietly and he shook his head.

"its ok, besides, it'll be over soon. why don't you get a lapis lazuli ring or something tomorrow, maybe from Damon and I'll look through Emily's grimoire to enchant it." i nodded and smiled.

"thank you azz. you have no idea how much this means to me." I began to tear up and he frowned. "sorry, water works. it's the whole feelings heightened thing." he nodded and blew me a kiss.

"oh! before I forget, Grams want to speak to you soon. I don't know, something about your powers still being active... look, I gotta go, see you tomorrow sugar, because I am going to go shop for your dress that you'll be wearing at the masquerade party tomorrow night. don't worry, I'm going with Caroline." I chuckled as he winked at me before he left, leaving me with a bright smile.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I pulled Stefan over to a more excluded are so we could talk as he filled me in on the whole triangle of Eliza, Kathrine and mason.

"Katherine's with mason Lockwood? I mean I get that Eliza is playing with him to piss of Jessie but Kathrine?" I scrunched my nose.

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense." He concluded.

"I know, but mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy's a surfer. They've gotta be using him. They have to be." I expressed.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked walking back over to me.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moon stone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine and Eliza want it as well." I thought allowed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well-No idea." _How the hell am I supposed to know? _"It's the beauty of Katherine. She's always up to something. Eliza… I no longer have her figured out, at all." I added.

"So how are we going to find this moon stone?"

"Jeremy's getting it from Tyler." I replied happily but he only staggered over to me again.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" he asked hitting me on my shoulder as he moved past me.

"He's playing Indiana jones. He involved himself." I defended but he only signalled for me to follow him.

* * *

After hearing that Lockwood gave the stone to mason, Stefan and I resided to plan b.

"Ok. This is as far as I go." The young witch pulled her arm from my grip.

"ok." I replied back to her simply.

"What do you want?"

"A favour."

"Like that's going to happen." _what is with this witch? _I knew I should've asked Azz, but he's a guy and mason wouldn't exactly help his ex's best friend.

"So predictable." I leaned my head back with a sigh. "Right brother?" I asked turning my head to him.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked to mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them, so just hear us out." He insisted lightly. Now I'm getting annoyed,

"Pretty please." I pleaded coldly.

"I'm listening." She said to Stefan, whose phone begun to ring, Elena no doubt. _That girl is so needy, I got the right gilbert not like I wouldn't be at Jessie beck and call 24/7, because I would if she wanted me to._

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on. Can you play nice please?" he practically begged.

"I guess." I mumbled and turned back to bonnie giving her my most forced smile. "All you have to do is touch to mason Lockwood again, See if he gave Katherine the moon stone." I informed as Stefan walked away to go fill in Miss Elena.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." She added.

"How inconvenient." I role my eyes. "Although, let's talk about that little witchy ju ju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?" I asked getting a little idea spark in my head.

"That's me giving you an aneurism. Your blood vessels go pop. But you heal quickly, so I do it over and over again." She replied smugly.

"Is it vampire-specific?" I asked choosing to ignore her smug remark.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." _This is working perfectly_.

"Good. Good, good." I mumbled.

"Damon. I'm not going to help you hurt him." she spat out.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf. Katherine and Eliza are evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're going to play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you in another way- They're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, Are going to get over yourself and help us." I ordered sternly as Stefan came to stand next to me.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end." He corrected for me.

"Absolutely." I agreed and so did witchy.

* * *

"I'm Sorry." Bonnie apologised quietly and I took great pleasure of kneeing him in the face, and he fell to the ground unconscious. I jumped over him happily and opened his car door for Bonnie to get in, which she reluctantly did. Stefan threw me his keys before helping me get him in the trunk.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Pay back is always fun." I smiled as I walked around the drives side.

"Payback for what?" he ask with a frown. "He hasn't done anything to you precisely other than not being killed by the silver you jammed into his stomach."

"For having Jessie before I did, for letting them kill her." I shrugged before leaving him as I drove back to the boarding house.

* * *

"Here's his bag." Bonnie dropped it on the floor as I put mason on the chair. "As requested."

"Ok, grab that corner." I ordered as I covered one side of the carpet.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked questioningly.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." I informed plainly.

"I knew you were going to say something like that." she rolled her eyes.

"Judging again." I chimed over to her as we cover the other side of the carpet before I opened mason's bag.

"He's not going to be out much longer." She informed.

"Whoa." I saw the chains he must use to keep himself chained up when he turns. "Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." I pulled out the chains and used them to begin tying him to the chair, I looked up to Bonnie for a second who had closed her eyes and her hands held either side of his head.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I continued to tie him up.

"You're looking for a moon stone. I am trying to help you find it."

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Eliza, and find out where she is. And find out what they're going to do with it once they get it." I requested as I finished chaining him down.

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water." She explained.

"Like a sewer?" I asked and heard Jessie voice.

"_It's a well."_ She said in a bored tone.

"Yes, thank you honey for your opinion." Bonnie looked over to me with confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Jessie said it's in a well." She nodded and concentrated again.

"Yeah, it's a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well. She's right." she nodded looking over to me.

"_Told you."_ She almost beamed.

"No need to get cocky. Why would it be in a well?" I asked over to Bonnie.

"I told you, I only get what I get." She gasped as mason clutched onto her wrist and I jumped to pull him off her. "That's it. That's all I got." She scampered off up the stairs but stopped when I called out to her,

"Hey, judge-y. Thank you." I thanked before she left and turned back to mason.

"_Awww, you thanked somebody. What are you going to do with him anyway?"_ she asked from in the cellar.

"Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." I punched him in the jaw, earning his head to roll to the side.

"_Did you just hit him? I thought you wanted him to wake up?"_

"I couldn't resist." I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

"_So what's next on your list to torture mason? Jab him with a red hot poker?" _she chuckled a little.

"This is why I love you." I beamed just as mason turned his head and begun to jiggle about. I pulled the fire poker from beside the fire place and begin to heat it up. "Some ones feisty." I chimed as he begun to jiggle excessively in the chair.

"_Don't provoke him!"_ she whined and I rolled my eyes. Mason eventually fell backwards in the chair, making him slam against the floor. I walked over to him and peered down at him.

"What!" he screamed.

"_Eee-evenesance."_ Jessie groaned out as her hearing is still sensitive from only turning yesterday. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I pushed the poker into masons shoulder slowly, making him groan out in pain as he struggled and tensed in his chains.

"Damn it!" he cried out through the pain before I pulled out the red hot poker.

"You can hurt. Good to know. I was afraid you were going to be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." I moved his shirt to see his skin knitting together. "Oh, you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." I pulled up his chair with close to no effort as I walked back offer to the fireplace and heated the poker a little more.

"So, Katherine. How do you know her? What's she up to? I'm guessing you met Eliza soon after you came here." I asked over to him but with no answer I stalked back over to him. "I have all day." I reminded before the sizzling of his skin sounded along with his strained cries. As I walked back over to the fireplace I crouched down and twisted the poker in the fire.

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms." I pondered.

"_We both know there is another way vampire can compel another vampire Damon." _Jessie reminded me.

"Well he doesn't know that, besides, that was Eliza not Kathrine. For all we know Kathrine doesn't know about how Eliza com- did _that _to me."

"_I have no doubt she does." _She sighed quietly and I frowned about question her until mason spoke up.

"What are you crazy now?" he breathed in a half choke and I punched I'm in the face out of annoyance.

"I thought I told you to leave." I looked up to see Jeremy walking into the room with a box full of stuff.

"I found something in rick's box of stuff." He informed as I stood up and place the poker down as I move over to him.

"Ooh. What is it?"

"Um, I did a search on my phone. It's a plant." I opened up a piece of leather cloth to reveal a plant, just like he said. "Aconitum vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere, commonly known as aconite, Blue rocket and wolfs bane." He enlightened as I examine the wolfs bane.

"What else did you read?"

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. And the other one says that it protects people, and another one says, well, it's toxic." He read off his phone and I looked over to the wolf who looked guilty.

"I'm guessing toxic." I walked over to him. "What's Katherine doing in mystic falls?" with no answer I lightly brushed the plant down the side of his cheek and watched as he groaned in pain. For once I'm actually thankful to Jeremy. "Why is she here?" I asked again

"She's here with me." he spat out. "Why do you ask, you pissed that I've had both Jessie and Eliza along with Kathrine? Afraid that I'm catching up to you?" he spat out.

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized I didn't offer you anything to eat." I angrily shoved a fist full of the toxic plant into his mouth and rubbed it against his skin. "Yummy!" after I pulled my hand away he begun to gag a cough it up. "Why do you want the moon stone?" I backed away a little.

"Screw you!" now he's pissing me off.

I made a buzzer noise, "Wrong answer." I walked back over to mason.

"If he was going to say anything, he would already." Jeremy piped in as he came to stand closer.

"I'm taking your eyes now." I threatened as I held the wolfs bane adjacent with his eyes.

"The well! You'll find it there." he informed.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." I replied.

"I'm getting it for Kathrine and Eliza." He informed my calmly.

"Why?"

"She's going to use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon?" I asked not believing a word of it as I stood straight. "Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" I asked frowning.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she loves me." I showed a little sympathy before chuckling at him.

"Now-now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron. Eliza is just messing with you to get to Jessie."

"I'm done talking." He shook his head with exhaustion.

"Yes, you are." I handed Jeremy the plant. "Time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying." He said firmly.

"No, you should go." I ordered.

"I'm staying, Damon, he's had enough." He said with his voice al little more raised and frim than before.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." mason said turning to Jeremy. I shot over to him and pushed him onto the couch as I latched my hand around his throat.

"_Damon? What are you doing?"_ Jessie said a little panicky.

"You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is. Kill or be killed. The guy's a werewolf. He'd kill me the first chance he got! So you suck it up, or leave." I pushed myself from him and walked back over to the fireplace. "He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, mason?" I asked over to him and his head fell back just as Jeremy begun to leave.

"_Did you just threaten my brother?"_ she asked sounding a little hurt.

"How else am I supposed to get him to leave?" I heard her sigh. "It really is a curse, isn't it? You know, I look at you and I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version."

"I love her." he rasped out.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are."

"No, not Eliza, jess." He breathed and my jaw clenched.

"Yeh so do I." I ripped his heart from his chest in a heartbeat, literally.

"_That's nice and I love you too but don't be an Idiot, don't kill mason." _

"Too late." I replied. "What does it matter anyway?" I asked frowning as I begun to untie mason and throw him on the floor.

"_Stop being stupid Damon, and don't throw him. Have you ever heard the saying 'have respect for the dead'?" _

"Yes but I choose not to abide by it." I moved the chair before rolling him up into the sheet that I used to protect the rug.

"_Can we not do this?! I'm horny and hormonal for some stupid reason and I don't want to argue!" _

"You're not hormonal your senses are just heightened. You're not the only one who's horny you know." I spat back.

"_Then have sex with me!"_ she yelled and I sighed before turning around quickly to be met with Stefan.

"I never thought Damon could keep it in his pants for so long honestly." He chime and I rolled my eyes.

"_Not polite to listen in."_ Jessie spat.

"What like you were earlier?" I asked.

"_What is your problem?"_ she asked angrily making me sigh.

"I'm sorry ok? What do you want me to do jess?!" I asked loudly, still pissed at mason.

"_I want you to stop being a dick!"_ she roared back and I sighed. _"I'm not doing this right now."_

"Fine, then we'll talk later." I ran my hand over my face before looking over to Stefan. "So, did you get it?" I asked and he nodded and held it up for me to see. "All this for that?" I asked scrunching up my face.

"Yep. I see you've exercised your usual restraint." He said looking down at mason wrapped snuggly in a rug after throwing me the stone.

"Had to be done." I put a leg either side of the rug before picking up the contents I'd found in his pockets. I walked over to the window as I put the rest of his stuff down before I begun to text carol, reading as I typed.

"'_carol "big opportunity in Florida…gonna be gone for a long time.'_" I typed as I like over at mason. _"'I'll send for my things once I get settled. Much love, mason.'_" After I sent it I looked through his call log.

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan proposed but something caught my eye.

"Ooh. Last number dialled. I wonder who that could possibly be."

"No, no, no, don't provoke her."

"_Stefan's right damon."_ Jessie added as Stefan chased me a little as he phone rang.

'_Mason. You should have been here an hour ago.'_ Kathrine exclaimed through the phone.

"Wrong boy toy." I smirked as Stefan stood in front of me and hit Stefan's chest and held my hand out for him to stop, as I smiled he slapped my hand down before walking across the room in annoyance.

'_Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume mason's with you.' _

"He's right beside me. Although his heart's across the room." I informed

'_You shouldn't have.'_ She seethed.

"I've had a very busy day today." I informed sitting on the couch arm. "Killed a werewolf, found a moon stone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moon stone in a bottom of a well full of vervain? Guess he didn't trust you very much. He did love Eliza though. Poor guy. Hey, where are you, 'cause, you know, I could bring him over. Last good-byes and all that."

'_You have no idea what you've just done.'_

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." I apologised in a 'baby' voice.

'_Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan b? And if that fails, a plan c, then a plan d, and-you know how the alphabet works, Don't you? Send my love to Stefan. Oh, Eliza wishes to tell you something.'_ I stiffened as I heard the phone being passed over.

'_Tell Jessie I kept my word but I wouldn't do that for just a little information, I'm not desperate. Her aunt Jenna gets the idea'_ I frowned as she ended the call.

"Jess?!" I yelled angrily and made my way down to the cellar. "What is she talking about?" I asked and she sighed.

"Don't freak out ok?" she asked and I moved over to her.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked and she looked somewhat guilty.

"The reason I became a ripper was because…" I beckoned for her to continue. "Because Eliza got a witch to seal her compulsion for when I become a vampire." She laughed nervously. "Good news, I'm not ripper anymore." She smiled lightly.

"And you didn't bother to tell me!?" I yelled as I paced. "When I she tell you this?" I asked turning to her and I felt like I just kicked a puppy as I looked at her face.

"This morning." She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry ok? She said she'd remove the compulsion tonight. And she has so I don't see the problem."

"The problem is, is that I promised id never lie to you again jess. Don't you think I deserve the same from you?" she sniffled a little as she tear up. "Don't cry." I pleaded and she choked a little as a tear fell down his soft cheek. I should have known better than to continue an argument when her feelings are heightened. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug as I shushed her. "I'm sorry." I whispered and she nodded.

"I'm just hungry and I don't know why." I pulled back and wiped the tear from her face.

"It's normal. Let's go get you some blood? Ok? Make you feel better?" I asked and she nodded as I held her face in between my hands before leading her back up the stairs.

"Jess?" Elena asked and she stiffened. "Why aren't you-"

"It doesn't matter, small misunderstanding, turns out I'm not a ripper, spread the word. What's wrong? You've been crying" she noticed moving closer to her sister who flinched a little making her stop. "I'm sorry." she breathed and Elena wiped a stray tear.

"It's your fault and you don't even know." She scoffed making Jessie cry even more than she already is. What's Jessie's fault?

"What's my fault?" she asked in hurt tone.

"You're why Stefan and I are broken up! Eliza She compelled Jenna to stab herself. She's in the hospital. In intensive care." she informed coldly and Jessie choked on her cries. "She's in intensive care but she'll be fine. I thinks it's best you don't see her yet." She spat.

"Elena I have to!" she yelled back and I pulled her into my arms.

"Elena's right, Jenna is unconscious from her medication anyway, it'd be pointless. Why don't you go shower, I'll be up in a little bit ok?" she nodded wiping her eyes and I kissed the top of her head, she left with a last glance at Elena. "It wasn't her fault that you and Stefan broke up Elena. Don't blame her! Jenna will be fine and Jessie's feelings are heightened and you yelling at her doesn't make this any easier." she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. It's not about Kathrine or Eliza this time, it's about her, always is" With that she left and I frowned before deciding to go check on Stefan who was drinking from a bottle of whiskey.

"The whole bottle Hu?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I've seen you do worse."

"true." I shrugged.

"I told her." I frowned at him.

"What you talking about stef?" I asked as my brain remained frazzled.

"The reason you hate me so much!" I straightened and stood up.

"I'm not talking about this right now." I spat back feeling him stand too as I stood with my back to him.

"Why? Because it pisses you off?!" he asked an I sharply turned and gripped his windpipe tightly.

"Exactly Stefan! I'm not losing anyone else to you!"

"What the hell's going on?" Jessie asked waling over to us and pulling my hand from his throat as I lightened my grip at her presence.

"Go ahead Damon, tell her how scared, jealous you are." He seethed and I growled lightly.

"Shut up Stefan!" I pointed at him. "If it went for you id never be so god damn sceptical with trusting people!" I yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" she screamed at us and I squared my jaw. "You think arguing is helping anything? This is what Kathrine and Eliza want and you're just giving it to them! Stefan I'm sorry about you and Elena but provoking Damon with whatever reason is not helping. And you need to stop acting jealous boyfriend." She pushed past through the both of us and I sighed.

"Thanks brother." I spat and began to walk away but turned to face him. "Just because you ended your relationship doesn't mean you need to end mine. I'm not the one who's jealous here." I left to go find Jessie as she lay in bed holding Ian watching TV.

"Your being paranoid." She said as I lay next to her, her back to me as she lay on the side of the bed closest to the door-my side.

"You're on my side." I acknowledged and she shrugged. I sighed resting my head on her back

"You know I realised something just now- you don't trust me." I lifted my head and frowned at her before pulling her to turn over just as Ian jumped off the bed and ran off.

"I trust you, just not him. I can't lose you Jessie. I love you so much and I'm just so afraid of losing you." I got lost in her enchanting eyes and I watched as the pools of clear blue darkened and the veins protruded her beautiful skin.

"You won't." she shook her head and her eyes moved down to my lips.

"its ok." I ran my thumb under her eyes and smiled at her. Just as I leaned down she pressed herself up and captured my lips, she arched her back as I kissed her neck and my hand continued to glide up her back to unhook her bra. Needless to say we did everything from there on out. Even the things she wouldn't do when she was human.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

It's even worse now Jess is a vampire, now that Elena and I are over. I had to get out the house, I needed peace and quiet and it's defiantly not something I'm going to get here

* * *

**I also got a review from a guest asking if I'd abandoned Jessie and Damon's baby and the answer is NO :) I still have a way around that, hint, Jessie's power plays a huge part. But We will still have to wait a little while longer for that to happen- maybe late season 4? :( About that... Boy or Girl, what you guys think?**

**I also didn't intend on having Jessie turn so quickly an i planned it in a different way but I'm going to be posting a new story soon i think :) so i'll let you know when i do so. **

**Please REVIEW! I love the feed back and I don't mind if its hates or loves :) welcome all reviews :)**


	31. Masquerade

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up with a huge grin and rested my chin on Damon's bare chest smiling up at him as he slept peacefully. _How can he look so innocent?_ I put on my kimono before bouncing down the stairs happily to Damon's stash of blood and making my way back up to Damon who was still sleeping. I crossed my legs and watched him with my head tilted for a while before throwing the now empty blood bag onto the floor getting an idea.

"Unknown Vampire in the house!" I yelled as I jumped on him smiling- his startled face, priceless. He let out a lout groan before flipping me off him and I ended up pinned down by him as he tickled my sides and I screamed along with a fit of giggles. "Get...get off! No!" I laughed as he continued to tickle me before pressing his lips to mine. He pulled back licking his own and frowning.

"Have you fed?" he asked and I nodded slowly. "And you stopped ok? You didn't drink all the blood bags?" he asked frowning.

"Come to mention it I had about thirty and went outside to kill people in my kimono." He sighed and rolled his eyes at me before kissing me one more time until we heard the door nock. I groaned loudly and Damon pulled the sheet around his waist before moving from me so I could straighten my kimono and sit up straight.

"You guys decent?" we heard a male voice call out that was defiantly not Stefan's but most certainly azz's.

"Azz?" I asked frowning in confusion and looked over to Damon who just smirked at me, my confusion building up. When he walked in he smiled and sat next to me.

"You get it?" Damon asked and azz nodded frantically.

"Ok, what 's goin''' on?" I asked with an awkward smile.

"Well. I know you don't keep on bracelets and necklaces for more than 2minutes, so..." he gestured to azz who pulled put a velvet box from behind his back handing it over to me. "Open it." He gestured and I smiled brightly as him. As I opened it I saw the dazzling blue, rectangular stone surrounded in delicate silver. My mouth dropped. **(Jessie's daylight ring link on my profile!)**

"Oh, my god. Damon it's beautiful, I love it." I smiled as I pulled him into a hug.

"_This is your promise ring, these are our way out."_ He whispered to me he showed me his ring and I smiled at him as I pulled back. I placed the ring on my finger and kissed him on his perfectly sculptured jaw.

"_It looks old."_ I whispered lightly and he chucked before kissing my cheek and I turned and hugged azz.

"I had azz do his little with-y magic." I chuckled and azz hit my arm slightly and I fake pouted and rubbed my arm.

"Get dressed." Azz ordered before moving back over to the door. "Were going to visit your aunt Jenna." I nodded and smiled. I pushed Damon back down before kissing his neck and letting my lips trial back to his as soon as Azz left the room.

"Last night was the best." I smiled and he smirked against my lips.

"I can promise you tonight will be even better." He said seductively and I smirked back before he sat up, forcing me into a sitting position with him. "Although, before you go..." he picked up a piece of my hair that was clumped together and I blushed. "You may need to wash your hair." I nodded and jumped from the bed.

* * *

"hey." I smiled at Jeremy as he opened the door and he pulled me into a hug, frowning as he was only able to pull me a certain amount closer him because of the stupid the door restrictions while azz walked right in and I heard him comment on her how bad her hair was today. Vampire hearing is awesome.

"Right, forgot. You just... you look so normal." I chuckled.

"Mind helping me out here?" I asked and he shook it off.

"Uh, yeh, course. Come on in," I smiled at him, and then he pulled me into a _real_ hug.

"Where's Jenna?" I asked sadly and he pointed to the living room. As soon as I walked in Elena stood and left to go to the kitchen, making me sigh,

"Jess!" she beamed and held her arms open carefully and I hesitantly hugged her as gentle as I could.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as I pulled back and I shot Matt a small smile and he returned it like always.

"Fine I guess. Embarrassed." She smiled as the red spread across her cheeks.

"Don't be. Things happen." I supported and she smiled lightly at me. "_Freak."_ I mumbled enough so she could hear after a fake cough. She scoffed lightly and hit my arm.

I stayed with Jenna for a while and I listened in on Jeremy and Elena's argument in the kitchen. It was about Katharine, Eliza. And _me_,

"_So, what are we gonna do"_

"_Make lunch."_ Elena dodged and I sighed.

"_About Katherine. And Eliza."_ He simplified.

"_We're not going to do anything, Jeremy. She tried to kill Jenna"_ Elena almost shrugged it off and I strode in the kitchen to them, making Elena straighten in annoyance, or anger. I couldn't quite read her.

"We can't let her get away with that." Jeremy shook his head.

"Jeremy's right Elena." I pressed worriedly as she continued to unpack the groceries as though we weren't talking about anything important at all, which pissed me off even more.

"Yes, we can. If it keeps us safe, then we can" she responded just as plainly.

"What if she tries something else?" Jeremy asked and I nodded standing next to him.

"She won't... Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. Well, I'm doing it now. I and Stefan are over. She wins. So does Eliza and jess." I frowned and the hurt pained my chest. Jeremy looked at me with confusion and I stormed out after kissing Jenna on the cheek along with giving azz a look and he nodded to me in understanding.

* * *

As I parked up at the grill I received a phone call, frowning at the unknown caller ID. I picked up,

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"_We need to talk." _I frowned. _Eliza._

"I don't feel like talking... You know I was in a pretty good mood up until now. Thanks for almost killing my aunt and ruining my day. I hope you're happy." I spat coldly and wiped the stray tear... I jumped when there was a knock at my car window. I let the window automaticaly roll down as I pressed the button.

"_Are you crazy?!"_ I yelled in a half whisper and she rolled her eyes.

"Calm down princess, we need to talk." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Now!" she spat angrily and I sighed.

"Get in." I offered and she sped to the passenger's side, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm leaving and there are things I need to tell you." She urged.

"So spill, I don't have all day. I have a life." I replied and she nodded.

"When I first saw you, I saved your life. Not because I wanted to, but because I _needed _to. I knew at some point my doppelganger would form." She frowned. "That night when you asked me that I wasn't a Gilbert- you were right, I'm not. I'm _Elizaveta Alkaev_." She said in a- I think- Russian accent. "We're Russian."_Points to me_. I looked at her, shocked beyond belief. "I'm 657 years old. I tricked the town of mystic falls into believing I was a Gilbert. Your mother was also one of Russian descendant. Although it's faint. But being my doppelganger, it's more evident in you." I gasped lightly.

"You expect me to believe you?" I asked shaking my head at her in-honestly- denial.

"Where do you think you got those eyes from? Most certainly not the gilberts. I was a Russian Gypsy Jess, you are too."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked incredulously and she shook her head.

"You're in trouble, and so is your sister. Your power is important to a dangerous man, and he wants your blood. I met Katharine to find she was running from the same man as I. Your power is still active but more stronger and more important to him than ever." I shook my head at her for the hundredth time.

"How? I'm a wound transferor. That doesn't exactly apply when I'm half dead!"

"Ask Sheila Bennet. She can tell you. But I have to go." She kissed my cheek and placed her hand on the side of my face lovingly. "odin so smert'yu odnogo s zhizn'yu . nikogda ne zabyvayte, chto vy mozhete kak prinesti i prinyat' yego." I made a confused face but as my mouth opened she was gone like a flash of lightening before I could ask a single question.

_I'm a Russian Gypsy? Cool._ I took in a shaky breath and jumped when my phone began to ring, Damon.

"_Hey, where are you?" _he asked.

"I'm outside the grill, why?" _can anything else confusing or stressful happen today?!_

"_You're gonna want to come home_." I sighed down the phone. I thought about telling him but its best not to until I can find a way to translate Eliza's little Russian puzzle that she has left for me.

"I'll be right there." I started the ignition.

"_Ok, love you_." I smiled lightly but the frown kept hold of its place on my head.

"Love you too." I responded and ended the call before driving back home.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked as I threw my keys onto the table as I walked through the front door and entered the room where the rest of the Scooby gang were. My eyes moved to the weapons and a bright smile spread across my face. "What ever it is, I call gun!" I yelled springing over to the weapons, sitting helplessly in front of Alaric. "Ooo, SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol" I enlightened as I held it in my hands with a wide smile. I looked around to see everyone staring at me, except for Stefan who understandably kept his eyes averted from me. "What?" I asked accusingly. "A girl can't know her guns? I used to shoot with your mom." I reasoned pointing to Caroline. I frowned as Damon pried the gun from my hands.

"Yeh, you're not getting involved." He ordered and I turned to face him, crossing my arm I gave him a pissed off look.

"And why not?" I challenged.

"Well first; you don't even know what you're getting involved with and second; I don't want you to get hurt in all of this." He reasoned and raised my eyebrow at him in an _'oh really?'_ look making him sigh. "no." He smiled coldly at me and I tilted my head at him giving him my best puppy eyes. "no." He refused again and I moved a little closer to him. "Nuh hu." He stood his ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he groaned letting his head hang. "Fine, but you're not doing anything that's going to get you hurt." He ordered and I made a face.

"Well what fun is that?!" I whined and he rolled his eyes before turning me around and pulling me into him so my back was to his chest. "No, you're not involved in this." He whispered down to me.

"You're not getting involved. Too dangerous" I snapped. Pointing to Jeremy. He held up his hand to show his ring and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think you're forgetting who the older twin is." I bobbed my tongue out at him and he flashed me a proud smile.

"So what _are_ we doing exactly?" I asked eying Ian in Caroline's arms as she cuddled up to him and I smiled at her, which she returned. I think I like vampire Caroline.

"We gonna kill Katharine and Eliza." Stefan shrugged and I shook my head.

"Nope. You're not." I concluded and they all frowned and I leaned into Damon a little more. "Eliza left. Just Katharine. Sorry to kill your buzz." Damon moved from me and stood in front of me as they all stared at me.

"What do you mean Eliza left? How do you even know?" I took in a deep breath.

"Doppelganger... tingles?" I said uneasily with a strained smile.

"You, me, _now_." He pointed to me and walked from the room and I sighed following.

"You're making me feel like a child." I groaned.

"Well how the hell do you know Eliza's gone?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"She came to visit me, ok?" concern spread across his face and he began to check for any injuries.

"Did she hurt you? Ore you ok?" he interrogated pulling my shirt down at the shoulder a little.

"I'm fine, she just apologised. That all." I assured and he eyed my carefully.

"You're lying." He noticed.

"No I'm not!" I said urgently and he replied just as fast.

"Yes you are"

"How would you know?"

"Because you're answering me incredibly fast."

"So are you." I retorted and he squinted his eyes at me accusingly and I mimicked his actions.

"Fine. Come on." He held my hand and led me back to the others who were surrounding the weapons.

A little while later we were done going over the _'plan'_ and my job was- drum roll please- to act normal.

Damon stood with his one foot not he coffee table as he leaned on his own leg and I sat in front of him.

"All right. If anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan informed but nobody spoke up.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out..." he trailed off and looked over to Caroline. "Caroline?" he asked in a 'sing song' voice and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I won't. She killed me. Fair's fair." She reasoned easily with a shrug. "And as long as there are no werewolves running around..." She added.

"Oh, believe me, I took care of mason." Damon responded proudly and I- unnoticeable to anyone else- hit his leg lightly in annoyance.

"And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn." Jeremy informed and I remembered, I must go and check on him.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked an incredibly doubtful and worried looking witch. _Where the hell is azz?_ Bonnie nodded warily and stepped a little closer to Stefan,

"But no one gets hurt." She negotiated.

"Except Katherine. Tonight, Katherine, gets a stake through her heart." Damon smiled and I nodded.

"We have one problem," every one turned to me. "What if Katharine thinks I'm Eliza, she doesn't know that she left. At least I don't think." I informed to everyone in the room. Caroline shrugged,

"So just play along." I gave an appreciative look at the same time Damon, Jeremy and Stefan all yelled,

"No!" I suddenly felt stiff and a little confused.

"No, no way. Too risky." Damon shook his head as he moved over to Caroline. "If she notices Jessie is lying she'll kill her within a second." He spat out angrily.

"Then what about if she notices I'm me? She's not just gonna leave me be." I snapped over at him and he turned to me with hesitation to let me get any more involved than I already am.

"Then, you're just going to have to help us." Stefan informed and Damon shot him a glare.

"No, too dangerous." He shook his head stubbornly and I groaned letting my head roll back.

"Damon, it's the only way she's going to be safe." Damon sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but you don't leave my side." He pointed at me and honestly, I was just happy to have an active role.

"So I get the gun?" I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"Yes, you get the gun." He agreed and I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "So, I guess we all better go our ways and get ready." He smirked at everyone and they all nodded and soon everyone left, except for Caroline and of course, Stefan, who had gone to get ready along with Damon.

"Your dress is on your bed, azz said he can't wait to see you all _'dolled up'_" we both chuckled and I nodded in thanks to her before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Caroline." She smiled as we pulled back and she nodded to me.

"I'll see you later." And with that she left.

* * *

As I looked on the bed while Damon was in the shower I saw a white box waiting for me on the bed making me smile. I love when azz shops for me. Next to it was a dark blue velvet box and I gasped opening it. It was my mask and it was beautiful. I opened my dress' box next and noticed it was the same dark blue colour as my lapis lazuli ring and the silk ribbon that would hold my dazzling mask to my face. I closed the boxes and jumped into the shower after Damon had finished. I dried and straightened my hair before putting on some dark blue eyeshaddow and I put my dress on along with some flat shoes. I waked back into the bedroom and put on some matching jewellery. **(Outfit link on my profile!)**

I felt Damon's arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"You look amazing." He whispered and I instantly smiled opening my mask's box and holding it out and handing it to him.

"Help me out?" I asked and I held it to my face as he tied it around the back of my head. I turned to face him and smirked at him as his eyes sparkled.

"You look beautiful." He breathed and I pulled him down to my height.

"Digging the mask by the way." He smirked back at me and kissed me passionately.

"Wonder where he got your mask from." Damon cogitates as he traced over the crystal covered mask that clasped onto my face. I shrugged.

"Azz always finds the best things." I had begun to tie his tie as it hung loosely around his neck. "Guess we should go see if Stefan's ready." He nodded to me.

"Why don't you go wait in the car and I'll go get him." He proposed and I nodded, knowing the reason why he didn't want me to go with him. Either he was going to scold Stefan for looking at me today or he was going to threaten him. I shrugged it off and took his keys and waited in the car.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Jess looked breath taking. I feel selfish but I want her for only my eyes. I told her to go wait in the car while I go fetch Stefan and I'm thankful that she did.

"You ready brother?" I shot coldly and he looked over to me as he stood from the chair and placed his glass down and nodded. As he walked past me I put my hand on his chest to push him back a little.

"Yes, Damon. I know" he sighed. "No looking not touching. Am I right?"I smirked at him and he nodded once. "yeh." He breathed and we both left. The drive to the Lockwood's was silent as Jessie sat in the back with her legs on the seat.

* * *

As we got out the car I stood next to Jessie and she took in a deep breath.

"You ok?" I asked concerned. _Maybe this is too much_. She nodded and sighed.

"I'll be fine." She assured me as she bit her lip and I wasn't buying any of me. Nevertheless I put my arm around her waist and we walked into the party and she immediately pulled me over to a waiter she noticed was handing out champagne and she grabbed a flute, downing it and I raised my eyebrows at her. Next she walked over to a buffet table and I glared at the guys who checked her out as she politely ate through the refreshments. "What?" she asked and I gave a scolding look to the guy who licked his lips at her making her sigh.

"Calm down Salvatore. I know them from school, they're harmless." She shrugged.

"Still doesn't make it ok." I chimed and she grabbed my hand.

"Dance with me?" she requested seductively and I smirked and followed her outside. I pulled her close to me, as close as she could get and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're sure you're handling being around everyone?" I asked and she nodded against me.

"I have to learn sometime. Although I feel like I could eat for the 5,000 right now." I chuckled at her and kissed her head.

"I'm proud of you." She looked up to me and frowned. "I mean you're doing great. Better than I thought anyway."

"Guess I learn from the best." She smirked and I kissed her in an instant, but groaned when I felt a presence besides us. I turned my head to see the one person I expected would ruin my moment with Jessie.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Just wanted to know if Jessie was up to this- if you were up to this. I had the chance to kill her, and I hesitated." He asked.

"Well, that is the fork in the road between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate." I spat back with a sarcastic smile.

"Fine." He agreed before holding his hand out to Jessie and I glared at him coldly. _I'll kill him._ "May I have this dance?" he asked and I almost growled at him if it weren't for Jessie placing her hand on my chest and giving me calm down look. She took his hand and I stood back and listened into their conversation.

"_You're trying to get Damon railed up."_ She acknowledged.

"_Nope, just wanted to dance."_

"_I don't know what this thing is you have Stefan. But you need to stop. You're pushing Damon further away from you, and me. So I'm willing to be your friend and forget about everything even if Damon isn't willing to."_ He nodded at her.

"_I'm sorry."_ He apologised. _"I do love Elena. I just don't know who I love more."_ She frowned and he walked away I followed him and tapped his shoulder. As he turned I punched him square in the jaw making him fall backwards. I turned back to Jess and she just looked startled. I followed her inside as she left with a pissed off look.

"Why did you do that?" she spat turning to me.

"Because he has no right to tell you that jess" I responded and she sighed.

"I know. But you fail to notice the attention you've cause for the both of us." I looked around and noticed she was right and I sighed.

"What the hell was that about?" azz asked walking over to us.

"Brother spat." I smirked at him and he nodded.

"You look beautiful. Am I amazing or what." Jessie nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, you're awesome, thank you I love it." He smiled back at her. "And you look very dashing azz." She winked flirtatiously and he winked back.

"_I _am going to find Tyler."

"Can I come? I've been meaning to speak to him. Haven't heard off him in a while." She notified and azz shook his head.

"He knows jess." She frowned. "He knows about you and mason." He clarified and she straightened.

"It's fine. I'm used to things falling apart lately." She replied stiffly and I rubbed her back supportively until I got a text.

'_Katharine killed Aimee Bradley. Meet me in the room.' - S_

I sighed and whispered in my lowest voice that Katharine killed someone and she politely excused herself from azz and followed me through the house as we moved up to the room we were using to kill Katharine in discreetly, but I stopped at the door. "Once you're in, you can't get out. Big commitment" I teased and she stepped through the barrier.

"There's no going back now, and I never will." She smiled at me as she got the idea I was talking about us and not the room. She leaned up and I leaned down for her as she kissed me lightly and again, Stefan interrupted,

"I put her body in the trunk for now." An anxious Stefan informed pacing after he took off his mask.

"We can dump her when we get back." I took off my own mask throwing it onto the table to the side of me.

"This is what I didn't want, Damon." He informed pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Ugh, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Jessie winged as she flopped back onto the sofa. He shot her an apologetic look and I glared at him. _My __**brother **__needs to back away from my girlfriend._

"Stefan, its collateral damage." I held my arms out and he turned to me.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off."_ wait, what? No. _ He pointed at me.

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey. Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives. She destroyed us." I growled walking over to him but he wouldn't let his eyes meet mine.

"Damon's right, tonight it ends." She came to stand next to us and she removed the mask covering her flawless face. "You _will _do this, _together_." She ordered and looked between us both. "Alright?" she asked and we both nodded to her.

"Alright." Stefan agreed and looked at me before brushing past us.

She reached into my jacket pocket and held my phone out. "Text Jeremy. Were gonna do this now."

"You text him." I walked into the bathroom to go hide and she groaned.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I don't see his god damn problem.

"I don't know you're passcode." I argued and he continued to walk away from me.

"Try your birthday." He hinted without so much as looking at me. I resisted the urge to smile. October 13- _1413_. I tapped the digits on the screen and the unlock notification sounded.

_Now-D/J_

I picked up my mask and followed him into the bathroom. I am not putting up with his moods tonight; we don't have time for stupid games. So I ignored him.

'_Your turn'_ Damon mouthed to me and I rolled my eyes before grabbing the gun that rested besides the sink and entered the room where Katharine stood.

"Eliza." She acknowledged coldly without the need to look at me, but she eventually did.

"Hello Katharine." I smiled and she turned back to Caroline,

"Goodbye Katharine." She smirked and wiggled her fingers-goodbye before leaving.

"Wrong doppelganger." I informed when she turned back to me and the scared expression left her face as a smirk resided. Eliza is much older than Katharine, so she was scared. I'm guessing it's why she didn't dare to order around Eliza.

"Then what makes you think you can kill me with that?" she asked tilting her head.

"Oh, I can't. But they can." She frowned at me for a split second before Damon shot her in the shoulder with a stake and she toppled over in pain.

As I moved over to Damon, Stefan drove the next stake into her arm earning a whimper and a gasp. Once he moved to stake her again she stood and threw him, breaking a chair in the process. Damon sped behind her, removing the wood from her back but as he moved to impale her with it she caught his wrist and threw him up the wall. I gasped and moved to run over to him but the bitch clutched onto my hair and threw me across the room against the wall. I groaned in pain as I readjusted my broken wrist. Stefan threw another stake at her but she dodged it and it hit the wall, second time she cached it and threw it back at him. I stood at the same time Damon did. Another failed attempt to kill Katharine ensured as she pushed Damon's wrist back until the wood was pointing towards him. I pushed Katharine into Stefan's direction and he got her into a headlock on the floor, giving Damon the opportune moment to kill her as he stood over her, about to do what should have been done a long time ago...

"Stop! You're hurting Elena. Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena." Jeremy said urgently and Damon held the stake above her heart before moving from her over to me. As soon as he moved, she stood.

"You think you three are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me that my which is better than your witch." She said smugly as she stood in front of me and Damon and moved from us as she snatched the stake from Damon's possession, who stood dumbfound.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's ok. Go!" Stefan ordered and Jeremy ran off.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is ok." She mocked in almost..._jealousy?_ She put the stake to her palm, "Little bit more pressure." She glided it across her olive skin until it bled. Stefan slapped it from her hand forcefully. She picked it back up and held it to her stomach, about to plunge we all yelled at her.

"Wait!" she smirked and sat on the red couch behind her.

"Ok. So, how about that moonstone?" she asked like a child that just got told they could have a pony after endless kicking and screaming.

I walked over to the entrance and slid down the wall as I sat on the floor. Damon was pointlessly testing the guard on the door that held us captive.

"The three of us together, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much. And the one that didn't love me enough and resided to cheating." She spat as she looked at Damon.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." He retorted with a smile equal to hers as he turned to face her.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite?" she asked with a small pout.

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago."

"Not true." He looked down to me and smiled at me a little.

"He was a bore." Katharine replied and I looked over to her.

"Also, not true." She smirked at me.

"Why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked looking between Katharine and Damon.

"You know what Stefan? Your right. Jessie, does it annoy you that Damon fell in love with Eliza first?" she asked and I turned my head to her and shook my head. "What about the fact that you look exactly like her and he kissed her, not noticing the difference till he pulled back?" Damon shot over to her pushing back onto the couch as she stood.

"Damon." I warned. "Don't let her get to you." He looked back at me apologetically and I nodded to him in reassurance.

"Where's the moonstone?" she asked.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked just as fast as she questioned.

"Do you enjoy having both of the Salvatore's worship at you altar?" she asked looking back over to me and I stood up.

"That was really desperate, Katherine." Damon left his remark with her.

"Don't you think that we can see through you?" Stefan questioned moving closer to her.

"So it doesn't bother you that Stefan is in love with your girlfriend?" she asked standing and stalking over to Damon and I saw anger reside on his handsome features.

"Stop it." Stefan ordered lightly and she shot him a cold glare.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Come on, Stefan." She scoffed. She walked over to Damon and I stepped closer to her but Damon held me back as he clutched my hand. "Very protective Jessie." She smiled at me but it held a straight face.

"Not as protective as him." I smiled back at her and she hummed.

"You know, this whole mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf?" Stefan asked trying to piss her off this time. "The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires. So, what's in that for you?" Stefan quizzed and for the first time in her miserable life, I think she was rendered speechless.

"Sorry about your pet wolf. You should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon commented, his sarcasm back full force.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." My eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it." Responded instantly.

"Why? You waiting for your next fight with Damon so you can have a go with the nephew too? Decipher which is better in bed?" she asked innocently tilting her head at me. I edged forward in anger and Damon squeezed my hand to stop me.

"Just get your damn witch here." I said icily and she turned a piece of my hair in her fingers.

"Does the long hair turn you on Damon? Or should I be asking Stefan?" She put her pinkie to her chin and I growled lightly. "Ooo, mastering the growl. Welcome to the vampire world honey." I pushed past her and sat on the couch as Damon moved over to the open doors.

"Damn it. Where's that witch?" Damon asked getting impatient.

"We could play charades?" Katharine suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you're not already playing a little charade of your own?" I asked smiling up at her as she stood behind me.

"You bargained the moonstone." I frowned at Stefan.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" _my thoughts exactly_.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan, 2+2 and it would have worked; except that people found out I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you. By the way, have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" she asked now stalking over to Damon who tilted his glass to her.

"You and I both, honey."

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan questioned to her.

"I love you in a suit. So dashing." She complimented, changing the subject.

"And what were you doing with it in the first place?" he pondered out loud to us all but Damon only rolled his eyes.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." I stood and moved over to him, resting my elbow on his shoulder and taking his glass from him, having a taste for myself before handing it back to him.

"Unless, it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864, you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" still no answer. Poor Stefan, he'd make a terrible interrogator.

"In 1987, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places. With that wench Lexi. Come on, Stefan. Don't look so surprised. Of course, I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row dancing all night. You were watching bon jovi, and I was watching you." She enlightened.

"Who were you running from?" once again he questioned.

"Some one who Eliza was running from. She helped me. I praise the girl for being able to trick this town like she did." She turned to me. "Of course she already told you, I noticed when you stiffened when I called you Eliza." Damon looked down at me confused and I took his glass from him and downed it.

"Bite me." I spat and slammed the glass onto the table.

"If we're talking about biting you, do you know why Damon always fed from you in the _exact_ same spot?" she asked and I looked over to Damon with a frown. "Because it was the same place Stefan had bit you for the first time." I stiffened and Damon moved over to the bourbon whiskey and the glass I'd placed on the table before pouring himself a drink. She walked over to by Damon and watched the people dancing outside. She sighed. "We're missing the party." She turned back to Damon, eyeing his actions. "I'll have one of those."

"Right away, miss Katherine." He replied in a subservient voice.

"Thank you." She thanked walking past him. The glass soon dropped and shattered as he lay his arm across her neck and held the stake ready to kill her and I gasped.

"No! Damon, don't." Stefan warned holding his hand back. He was actually going to do it.

"Yes, Damon, please." She egged him on.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive this stake right through your heart." He threatened to her.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" she asked running her hands over his chest. I sped over to them and pushed Damon out the way.

"Sorry Elena." I apologised and easily used all of my body weight to swing a punch at her and she fell to the floor after her head blasted against the wall. Damon stood behind me and placed a hand on my hip. I smiled as the blood poured from her nose and she growled at me. "Whose mastering the growl now Katharine?" I asked sarcastically with adrenaline and she stood up in a flash and I was pushed behind Damon as he stood between us.

"Katherine The spell in this room has been broken. You're free to leave." A tall, beautiful, dark skinned woman informed and Katharine let out a relived breath.

"Thank God." She walked over to the unknown woman who held the moonstone in her hand.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over?" she asked pulling back the stone teasingly.

"done." She agreed holding out her own hand.

"I owe you nothing."

"I said _'done.'_ give It." she snapped impatiently I looked up at Damon with worry; she can't give her that stone.

"I wouldn't do that." He warned but she gave her the stone anyway. For a moment Katharine stood smug until she clawed at her chest, gasping at the air that failed to enter her lungs.

"You should have told me another witch is involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine. But I'm sure you knew that." I moved forward to the woman, Damon's hand sliding from my hip, making the tingling feeling that- dare I say it- always gave me _butterflies_ in my stomach.

"Wait, Elena...?" I asked as did Stefan.

"Elena's fine. The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her." I let out a puff of air and Damon hugged my waist as we watched Katharine choke and suffer on the ground. "I apologize for my involvement." She took one last glance at Katharine before walked away and with confidence as though nothing ever happened.

I leaned into Damon and ran my hands over his arms affectionately as we stared down at Katharine. Stefan left to go talk to Elena and I moved so Damon could pick up Katharine. As he walked out the door he banged her head on the door frame.

"Oops, sorry." he apologised with no remorse as she groaned. I held back a chuckle and went with him to his car and he threw her in the back seat.

"I'm just gonna go check on Elena ok?" he nodded and as I turned away my lips were suddenly touching his and my back was pushed against his light blue cameo. The feeling overwhelmed me as my knees trembled. "I'll text you. I might be staying at Jenna's yet." He nodded and caressed my cheek.

"Ok. I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I responded automatically before leaving him.

I found Elena walking up to her car, "Elena!" I threw my arms around her as I pulled her closer to me in a hug and much to my surprise, she hugged me back. "I'm so sorry" I cried out and she shook her head at me.

"No jess, I'm sorry. I shouldn't punish you for Stefan's feelings." I smiled at her and she returned it. "Want a ride? You could stay with us and sit with me and Jenna?" She asked and I nodded. "Ok," she paused as her phone rang and I nodded as she answered it and I texted Damon,

'Going home with Elena, see you very early tomorrow morning ;). I love you' - J

'Looking forward to it. I'm glad you worked things out with her, love you too xxx'- D

I smiled brightly until a hand clasped around my mouth making me drop my phone and I looked to see someone in a mask had Elena too. I was about to bite the man's hand until something jabbed my neck and I felt the pain course through me like a knife to the heart and I gasped loudly hearing Elena's muffled cries beside me. It was then that I understood it was vervain that entered my system as I fell limp. They must have been at the party. We were pushed into a blacked out car, arriving at an unknown destination.

* * *

**so what did you think of this chapter and Eliza's little confession of help? **

**any criticism is as always welcome as is the good stuff, anything to give me a little something to work on. so, ****Please review.**** you don't need an account to review, to all you amazing 'guest' readers. so please drop a review for me :D**

**sorry it's been a while but school's back on and killing me. but ill try to update as much as possible. :)**

**Don't forget to check my profile for Jessie's daylight ring! :D**


	32. Rose

"Where are they?" he asked once he rolled down the window to converse with his enslaved aquatint.

"In the trunk. I did exactly what you said." He replied in a trance.

"Good. Put her in the back." The man did as he asked before moving over to the beautiful, unconscious, blonde woman and lifting her into his arms, "not her. She takes the front seat. Ropes aren't necessary." He assured and the compelled man nodded in understanding of his –somewhat- _'master'_.

He moved around the car and opened the passenger's door and placing her in the seat next to him before once again coming to stand before the British man after shutting the boot of the car on his way.

"Thank you for your help." He nodded back.

"Is there anything else?" he asked in an unbreakable daze.

"One more thing." He agreed. "Come closer Please..." He ordered kindly as he rolled the window further down. "Closer." He beckoned and the man did as asked before the British commander ripped into his neck violently and let him drop to the floor dead.

He snapped his head to the side as the blonde groaned and tossed a little. "Good to see you again Eliza." He commented and she frowned at him before deciding to go along with it so she nodded once to him. She licked her lips at him as she looked at his. "Want a taste?" he smirked before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. She protested but he didn't pull back until she shoved him "just like old times." He smiled at her and chuckled. "Wont be long till we get back to rose. Sit tight darlin'." She frowned but licked her lips again savouring the blood.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I woke up and frowned as I turned to wrap my arm around Jessie, noticing she's not there. I got dressed and as always, my phone went off because I never get a moments peace._ I'm dead-what happened to the phrase 'rest in peace'?_. I groaned looking at the caller ID, _Its vampire Barbie_.

"Great." I grumbled pressing accept. "What do you want?" I asked coldly as I left my room to go into the kitchen where I fed Ian.

"We have a problem. Can you come over?" she asked stubbornly.

"Now Caroline, you know we can't have se-"I teased until she cut me off.

"Just get over here. Tyler's a werewolf." I frowned and nodded.

"Be right there." I responded before hanging up. _Damn Lockwood's._

* * *

I leaned on the door frame as she explained how Lockwood is now our biggest threat when a full moon shows._ Tell me something I don't know._

"So, Sarah attacks Tyler, and he pushed her away, she tripped, and she fell, and she hit her head."

"Does matt remember anything?"

"Mmm, he thinks he blacked out, but I think-I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident." I she explained packing away her makeup.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy's a tool." I added watching her struggle with putting her boots on.

"Well, gee, duh." She remarked sarcastically. "Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death Just opens up questions that he can't answer. And do you really think it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" she asked as though I were stupid. Honestly the only thing I could think about right now is where the hell Jessie is. She said she'd be home early morning and she still hasn't called or texted.

"Well, no." I replied without a care.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard. I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." She wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Where's your mom?" I questioned as to why the short haired hasn't bombarded me with questions. She's obviously not here.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet."

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking." I sighed dramatically. "Tragic." I spat coldly. "Wait. Did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" I asked once again frowning.

"More gold with amber highlights." She reminisced as she lathered her hands in cream.

"Ohh." I sound came out more disappointed than I expected.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?"

"Only on a full moon, But now he has increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder what mason told him. Does he know about us?" she completely ignored me as she tapped on the buttons on her phone. "Hey. What'd you tell him?" I asked with a small inkling of suspicion. _She's hiding something, big time._

"Nothing, really. I-I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly" she sighed. "I felt kind of bad for him." She admitted moving past me and I leaned back as she moved towards the door.

"He's gotta know something." I called out after her.

"All right. I'll ask him." _And snap_. I sped in front of her before she even turned around and I clutched onto her shirt collar,

"No, you won't, Caroline. He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. So don't be his friend. Do you understand me?" I hissed angrily and it worked like compulsion, not as simple, but still.

"I understand. I'm late for school." She informed and I loosed her shirt and tapped her shoulder gently after calming down.

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, Aimee's body is at the bottom of the ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." I chimed with a smiled as I held the door open for her and motioned for her to leave as I did after her. "Actually," she turned to me warily. "You haven't seen Jessie or anything have you?" I asked with concern lacing my voice and she shook her head. "Well if you see her at school, tell her she has some explaining to as to why she didn't stick to waking me up in a very special way like she promised." I smirked and she cringed before getting in her car and leaving. I pulled out my phone and dialled Jessie's number, again,

"Jess where the hell are you?" I sighed. "I'm worried so answer your phone" I put the phone down before leaving the Forbes' residence.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I was in a car with a British guy who called me by the name Eliza- _ugh! _- With my elder sister in the trunk of the car while I was asked where and how I've been for _'all these decades'- 'besides being in the tomb mind'_- _'British-guy-who-kidnapped-me's' _exact words.

"We're almost there. Rose will be so thrilled to see you, you know. Great night we had back in Paris." He glanced at me for a second. "You remember that?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Yeh, it was. So what you and rose want with the doppelganger?" I asked casually and he sighed.

"When have we never needed her?" he scoffed and I nodded along with him but really wanted to scream for him to stop the damn car.

"Fair point. So um... what you been up to?" I asked like an old friend would.

"Running. Gee Eliza; you act like you don't know me." I laughed nervously.

We pulled up at a huge mansion and my jaw dropped. "Rose should be upstairs, second door to your left." I nodded and followed where he instructed hesitantly, but I can't let these vampires know I'm not Eliza. But I have a feeling they'll find out soon.

"You're kidding me?!" a pixie haired woman yelled with a smile before whizzing over to me and throwing her arms around me.

"Hey rose." I smiled back as she pulled away and ran her eyes over me.

"Sorry for the um..."

"Attack, bombarded, kidnapped? Yeh thanks." I was actually beginning to feel like I've been her friend for years.

"Trevor." She scolded and she left before I could say a word. I sped into the same room as her and noticed the guy who brought me here-Trevor- I think his name and I sped in front of him as rose moved to his side before he could get his mangy little fangs into my sister.

"Knock it off." I growled and they both gave me a suspicious look and I stood firmly in front of Elena. "You need her." I reasoned and they both relaxed a little and nodded.

"Buzz kills." He groaned moving further into the centre of the room rather than by Elena. Who had scurried back on the sofa and was staring at me confusion.

"What do you want with me?" she asked wordily.

"My god, you look just like her." Rose acknowledged moving closer to her and I stood close to Elena.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you want-"she cowered and I felt like pulling her into a bone crushing hug to comfort her. Thinking about it, I would probably kill her.

"Be quiet." She snapped loudly.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this." She begged moving past me to stand in front of rose.

"I know who you are. I said be quiet." She scolded and I was begging her to do as she asked.

"What do you want?" she asked and in one swift move she had slapped Elena around the face and she was sent flying back onto the sofa _unconscious_. I gasped lightly and turned to my older sister.

"I want you to be quiet." She repeated calmly and I turned to her sharply.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I yelled at her and she bowed her head.

"We can't have her asking questions that could get us back on the hit list Eliza. She deserved it. You would have done worse before the tomb, you've gone soft in your old age." I wanted so much to hurt her as she hurt Elena but if I show my strength then they'd know within a second that I'm not a 500 and something year old vampire.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"This has Katherine written all over it" Stefan responded as I paced up and down the grass in front of him. _Whoever they are they have Jessie, I'll tear their limbs of one by one if she's hurt in any way._

"Katherine's in the tomb. I'm the one that shut her in." I reminded turning to him. "Period. But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying." _Fuck! How could I be so stupid?!_

"What did she say?" he asked stepping forward.

"Elena's in danger. And Eliza had told Jess she is too." I and ran a hand through my hair.

"What and you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" he asked with anger and I almost punched him.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know If she's gonna start spouting off the truth?" I asked in a pissed mood.

"We have to go talk to her." He urged and I shook my head.

"No, no. Let me tell you How that's gonna go. We're gonna go ask her for help. She's gonna negotiate her release, which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her, And then she's gonna get out and kill us. That's exactly what she wants." I spat out as I pointed to him.

"I don't really care." He held his arms out as he backed away.

"Bad idea, Stefan. We can get them another way." I responded quickly.

"It's Jessie. And Elena." he added and gave him a look before following him.

"You don't think I know that?!" I retorted with a sigh.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

I brushed Elena's hair from her face as both rose and Trevor left and I followed them soon after as they talked of a guy named Elijah. I sat in a chair in the corner and watched them bicker.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked and I twirled the glass of blood in my hands as I listened intently.

"They say he got it." She replied surely.

"Wonderful. And what?" he asked impatiently.

"So, that's it, Trevor. He either got it, or he didn't. We just have to wait." She answered calmer than him that's for sure.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." He expressed and looked over to me for a split second.

"I'm sick of running."

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." He added as he twirled around swapping places with rose. I stood up and placed my glass down.

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

"That great. But one question-not that I'm not happy to see you again or anything- why am I here?" I asked and they turned to me.

"We were wondering if you could tell us where your doppelganger is." I stiffened.

"What part does she play in this?" I asked pretending to be intrigued when all I wanted to do was run away screaming.

"She's like you Eliza. Once she turns and her blood kicks in, she's just as valuable as katrhine's doppelganger, you know that. We need to turn her and by the time Elijah hands her over, shell be ready." I frowned and nodded to her. Before I could say that I have no idea where she/me is our heads snapped to the side and my eyes landed on Elena as rose moved forward,

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" she asked rhetorically.

"Who's Elijah" she asked and flashed me a small confused look.

"He's your worst nightmare." She replied and shook my head at Elena as she moved to hug me.

'_Undercover'_ I mouthed over to her and she nodded. Thankfully going along with it.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan, Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my grams to do it the first time." She told him urgently as he stood with his arms crossed.

"All right, but I can open the door, though, right? I could talk to her?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, Not without something in return."

"Thank you!" I almost shouted. I walked over to her, "maybe there's some witchy- juju thing you could do? We don't know where jess is bonnie and I'm not willing to lose her. Not an option." Stefan elbowed me and I rolled my eyes. "Or Elena. Please?" I asked as kindly as I ever have to the witch in front of me.

* * *

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked as we stood around a table in Alaric's class room as bonnie lit two candles on the table next to the map.

"I'll use your blood to draw the energy for the tracking spell you're twins. It'll make the connection stronger." She informed and Jeremy nodded.

"All right, Alaric said we gotta clear out of here within 10 minutes. He stocked me up." He informed before standing opposite me by the table.

"Are you ready?" she asked and he gave a look for her to do it. Causing Jeremy hissed as she glided the knife across his palm, letting the blood drip onto the map while she chanted. I frowned watching the blood slide over the map to 'Reidsville' "There." She pointed. _Thank you captain obvious. _"They're there." She added.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy added.

"No, bonnie, we need a more exact location than that." Stefan said as he looked up to her.

"That's as close as I can get." She shook her head. I tuned out and grabbed the bag of weapons Alaric had given Stefan.

"Not a good sign witchy." I informed as she quickly wiped her nose clean of the blood that dripped from her nose. "Who cares if he's coming? I'm going to get Jessie so Stefan you're either coming or not." I spat walking out the classroom past the three of them.

* * *

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." I said as I looked over to Stefan messing with some weird contraption. "What the hell is that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, it's a vervain bomb or grenade launch... Or something like that." He explained.

"Weird." I mumbled.

"Hey, how much further is it?" he asked calmly. _How is he even this calm? I'm screaming inside!_

"About 80 miles." I responded plainly. I don't exactly want to be alone with him after his little confession at the masquerade party.

"Who do you think took them?"

"Someone from Katherine and Eliza's past. She said they were running from someone. It's probably why Eliza left." I informed. "Maybe they got the wrong girl, my girl." I scolded.

"I want you know that I'm doing this for Elena just as well as I am for jess." _Don't go there._

"Can we not do the whole road-trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." I scratched my shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Damon. We both know that me being in this car is just pissing you off more than it should." He acknowledged.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." I retort calmly.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." He offered. I _will not do this with him._

"There's nothing to talk about." I laughed out.

"That's not true. Sure there is. Let's get it out." _He asked for it,_

"I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your big brother save a girl that he loves, or is it-is it because you love her, more than your own girl? Hmm? I mean, come on are you really coming with me for Elena?" I ask looking over to him for a brief moment.

"How does that make you feel? Express yourself. I happen to like road-trip bonding." He dodged my question and I shook my head.

"Keep it up, Stefan." I warned. "You're dodging my question." I noted and he nodded.

"Because I'm not sure what I feel." He responded plainly.

"Well either way, you will never have Jessie." I smiled at him and he nodded cautiously.

"I know" he agreed.

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Help me block out the light?" Rose asked moving over to the lamp and turning it on while I did as asked.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked standing in the entrance of the room.

" You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." She responded.

"Why won't you?"

" That's another one." She notices as she placed one of the pictures over the window to block out the sun.

"You got me. Ok? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." She reasoned.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" I wanted to roll my eyes at the continuous banter. " Elijah?"

She chuckled at Elena as she moved over to the books in the room. "2 points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked and I stood between the two.

" He's one of the vampires, the originals." I frowned behind rose's back.

"What do you mean, the originals?" she asked for the both of us after I gave her a look to interrogate her further.

" Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" I looked at Elena and jerked my head to Rose in motion for Elena to question that little comment of hers.

" So, you know Stefan and Damon?" she asked and I looked at rose waiting for her answer.

"I know of them. A couple hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. Asked me to go to mystic falls with her before Katharine decided to follow her for protection. Isn't that right Eliza?" she turned to me and smirked, I simply nodded. "She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys, though Eliza had already claimed his brother." She shrugged.

"I was in the tomb, you could have easily gone for him." She looked at me.

"You loved him, I wouldn't do that to you." She said almost hurt.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked breaking the ice.

" Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess. And hopefully Eliza's too." She shot another glance to me.

"But why me?" Elena interrogated stepping forward.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"Curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

" Ohh. You do know your history." She smiled sweetly over to my sister.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it along with the magicks." I frowned. _Gypsy magick maybe? Eliza was right._

"Sacrifice? Magicks?" she questioned as she noticed my confused expressions.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Aka, in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die. And Eliza's doppelganger..." she looked at me to finish.

"My doppelganger has gypsy magick."

"Which is needed along with her hybrid blood?" I widened my eyes as she looked away from me. _What the hell am I missing?!_

"Tell me more." Elena pushed and Trevor entered the room,

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know, doppelicious?" I laughed but stopped when Elena glared at me. It was funny. To me anyway. I always laugh at the inappropriate jokes or timings.

" Who are you running from?"

" The originals."

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

" The first family-" he kicked some books across the room as rose moved. "The old world- rose and I pissed 'em off." He explained easily until rose eyed him and made a sound, "Correction- I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." He finished with a throw of the book at Elena's side.

"What did you do?" she asked lightly.

" He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katarina Petrova." Rose enlightened.

"Katherine." Elena corrected for herself.

"Mmm, The one and only- the first Petrova doppelganger."

" I helped her escape her fate. And now I've-sorry, we've-" he pointed at rose with a sigh correcting himself yet again. "Been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose snapped. "We met Eliza on our way- she was running form the same guy. We contemplated about using her to negotiate but we couldn't resist her charms." She shot me a smirk and I played along before following Elena into the room they dumped her in when we first got here. I immediately threw my arms around her in a hug and she hugged me back. We sat down in silence until I shuffled feeling something edgy poking through my dress. It was a little piece of paper. I opened the piece of crimpled paper with curiosity and scooted over to Elena.

'_Stefan and Damon are coming for you both. Stay strong- B'_ me and Elena shared a smiled and I finally relaxed against the couch.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"We're gettin' close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." He informed me and I pulled out a blood bag from the back seat.

"If you want some, just ask." I smirked at him as I noticed he was watching me slurp on the blood.

"I want some." He responded just as fast.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Gonna be all big and strong to save your girl. Well, don't worry. I've got your back. You'll be fine." I assured him

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day, slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." _Stefan? The crazed blood thirsty vampire?_ I handed it over to him as he smiled at me.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" I asked giving him a glance.

" I've been drinking hers." He handed it back over to me and it came as a little of a shock honestly.

"Hmm. How romantic."

"You did it with Jessie." He retorted with a sad smile.

"Since we're road-trip bonding, Remember the days when all you lived for was blood, you were the guy who would rip someone apart just for the fun of it?" I asked looking at him and he nodded slowly.

" You mean when I was more like you?" he questioned.

" Yes, Stefan. Exactly." I replied with exaggeration. "Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big, bad vampire. Wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy? By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot." I remarked taking another sip of the blood.

"Well like you said, I was like you when I was a ripper and if Jessie opened her veins to you, if Elena wouldn't I wonder if..." he trailed of and I swerved the car making him hit his head on the wind shield.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said with no remorse.

"I deserved that." He agreed.

"Yeh." I breathed nodding.

* * *

"One question," Trevor and rose looked over to me. "You don't have my doppelganger yet, so what if Elijah takes me instead of her?" they both shared a look before laughing.

"What? You think we haven't noticed?" rose asked after calming down. "Listen, Eliza possesses a daylight _bracelet_. You however are wearing a daylight _ring._"

"I had a witch make me a ring as I lost my bracelet after having it ripped from my hand in a fight. I'm hurt you think me as low as a _second_ doppelganger." I spat standing up until she pinned me to a wall.

"Then where's your strength?" she pushed away from me.

"Eliza, let on where you two were. I noticed the second you pushed me off you when I kissed you in the car." He noted and I sighed.

"Fine, so now you know I'm Jessie Gilbert, why don't you tell me what exactly I will be used for. Cause' all I know is I poses some kind of gypsy magick and I'm a progressed wound transferor." I said coldly.

"How long have you been vampire?" she asked and I sighed rubbing my head.

"I don't know 3 or 4 days."

"Mmm. Well in about 3 days more you'll be what he needs. Which would be perfect timing?" I frowned.

"Who is he?! And what will I be?" I asked more confused than ever I walked over to her and Trevor came running down the stairs scared once the door bell rang_. Please be Damon_. I chanted in my head.

"He's here. This was a mistake." He expressed pointing at us as I sat next to Elena and let her put her arms around me as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." She pressed and he shook his head as he paced anxiously around the fallen chandelier on the floor.

"No! He wants me dead, rose!" he shouted back not taking a word of it.

" He wants them more." She spoke of us and Elena rubbed my arm.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, He'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

"Hey. What are we?" I frowned as he calmed in an instant

" We're family. Forever." They nodded to each other and shared a look until the door banged again.

"You're scared." Elena breathed.

"Stay here with them, and don't make a sound." She warned and he nodded before she left. I begun to listen in on rose and Elijah's conversation,

"_Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?"_

" _Yes. In here. You h-have to forgive the house."_

"_Oh, no. What's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"_

" _I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You're in a position to grant me that?"_

"_I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit."_

"_Katarina Petrova? Elizaveta Alkaev?" _Eliza, she was telling the truth.

" _I'm listening."_

"_They didn't burn in the church in 1864."_

"_Continue. She survived, they both survived."_

"_Where is she?"  
_

" _You don't seem surprised by this."_

"What's going on?" Elena asked and Trevor shushed her.

"_Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, Which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as mystic falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katarina. Though Elizaveta. I did not expect. Do you have her in your possession?"_

" _No. I have better. Have her doppelganger. And Katarina's"_

"_That's impossible. Katarina's family line ended with her. I know that for a fact."_

"_The facts are wrong."_

"_Well, show them to me. Doppelganger of a gypsy and most surely hybrid I'm anxious to meet, she is human still I presume?" _

"_No, she fell in love with a Salvatore, she turned for him. She's only 4 days turned at the most, her blood or power yet to be activated." _This is all so confusing! Ughh! Why me?

"_Interesting."_

"_Elijah, you're a man of honour._ _You're to be trusted, but I want to hear you say it again."_

"_You have my word that I will pardon you."_

"_Follow me."_

"Shit. He's coming." Before I knew it there was a well dressed man in front of me and I stood up in front of Elena. He placed a hand over my chest.

"Vampire you are. Valuable indeed." I frowned at him and he glanced around me. "Come." He extended his hand to Elena. She took it and I sneered at him before he leaned down and sniffed her cautiously as she stood trembling. "Human. It's impossible. Hello there." He greeted the both of us.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"House should be just beyond those trees." I pointed to the far stretched land as he walked further "Wait. Now, I've got a little more experience than you do with this sort of thing." I added as he turned to face me.

"So what's your point?"

" My point is whoever has Jessie and Elena Is probably who was after Katherine and Eliza in 1864 and before that." I informed.

"And?"

" And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him as I backed up further towards the house.

" Yeah, I'm certain I wanna' do it." He assured me.

"'cause we go in that house, we might not come back out." I informed prying the bag of weapons from his hands.

"All right. Then I won't come out."

"Are you sure you want to do this for Elena?" I asked.

"Just because Jessie is your girlfriend doesn't mean I don't want to do this for her too." He patted my back and walked past me taking the bag from me. _I offered for him to take my car and fuckoff. I offered my car!_

* * *

**Jessie's POV:**

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." He said as though it was nothing.

"Please, don't take her. I'll go with you and I'll do anything, just let my sister go." I begged and he smiled at me.

"One last piece of business. Then we're done." He walked over to Trevor with confidence. I looked up the few inches to Elena with an apologetic look and she shook her head at me holding my hand.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry." He apologised.

"Oh, no, your apology's not necessary."

"Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katarina and I failed you." he kept his eyes firmly to the ground as Elijah circled him like a hawk.

"Oh, yes, you are the guilty one, and rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honour. Where was your loyalty?" he asked and I gotta tell you, that guy is intimidating.

" I beg your forgiveness." He pleaded.

"So granted." He agreed but before more could be said he held out his hand and swiftly chopped his head clean off. Elena gasped beside me and held onto my arm while rose practically broke down there and then.

"Wow." I sounded unfazed and he smirked at me. Not every day you see a person get beheaded.

"You-" she growled as she moved down a step or two.

" Don't, rose, Now that you are free. Come." He ordered holding a hand out to either of us.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out in an act of desperation.

" What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked in amusement.

" I know that you need it, and I know where it is." She responded with in instant reaction of fear.

"Yes." He gestured for her to continue.

"I can help you get it." She responded more confidently.

"Tell me where it is." He ordered.

"It doesn't work that way." She shook her head.

"Are you negotiating with me?" he asked her and she kept a firm hold on my arm.

" It's the first I've heard of it." Rose growled back as he turned to her.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asked like it was something unheard of and ripped it from her neck. " Tell me where the moonstone is." He compelled.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." I sighed and face palmed my head.

"What is it doing there?" he questioned her.

" It's with Katherine."

"Where's Eliza?" he compelled once more.

"I don't know," do not drop me in it. "Jess was the last person she spoke to in mystic falls." _Shit Elena!_

"Where's Eliza?" he asked sweetly with a smiled and for some reason I couldn't hold it in.

"She didn't say." I frowned at him as disappointment resided his strong features. "How did you compel me?" I asked incredulously.

"Interesting." and then he looked up after hearing a shattering sound. _Damon_. "What is that?" he turned to rose once again.

" I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

" I don't know." She yelled at him.

He suddenly gabbed Elena and my arm before pushing us up the stairs and ordering rose to move too. Our heads snapped to the side feeling a whoosh of air pass behind us. He pushed me and Elena over to rose and I studied her. Again we felt the icy air move past us along with a blurred vision. Relief washed over me to know that Damon was here.

" Rose." Elijah said in a cautioning voice.

"I don't know who it is." She replied one last time. He sped in front of us- the space that parted us form Elijah- and Damon's voice was heard from upstairs.

"Up here." Elijah sped half way up the stairs before he spoke again, "down here." In an instant a wooden stake was shot through his hand.

I breathed in sharply as Damon had me pinned against a wall and his finger to my lips before he glided his thumb over my bottom lip. I smiled brightly at him as he caressed my cheek and moved a piece of stray air behind my ear while his other had held tightly on rose's mouth. He peered around the wall and I couldn't stop smiling even though we were in a life threatening position. We listened as Elijah talked big game,

"_Do we understand each other?"_

"_I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out."_ My eyes went wide as I heard Elena's sweet voice. I went too moved but Damon held me back and shook his head. I looked at him confused

'_Plan' _he mouthed and I nodded hesitantly. I heard Elena gasp,

"_What game are you playing with me?"_ Elijah asked and I my eyes met Damon's . Elijah screamed and I jumped as gun shots were heard. He kissed my head before speeding off to god knows where. I followed rose but as soon as Damon caught sight of her she sped off and looked at me. I shook my head.

"Just let her go." Elena ordered and he pulled me into a hug.

"You're ok. My god." He breathed against my neck and I clung onto him for the dear life of me. I nuzzled closer to him as his hands ran up and down my back soothingly. I felt his light tears seep through my lace dress.

"I've never been so happy to see you." I chuckled and he pulled me into a bone melting kiss.

"Let's get tout of here." I nodded as we pulled back though he still gripped my hand and waist.

* * *

We dropped off Elena and I got out the car just as Damon pulled me back.

"Where you goin?" he asked with a frown.

"I won't be long." I assured and kissed him before following Elena. As I got upstairs she was hugging Jeremy but the moved onto bonnie as Jeremy walked over to me, pulling me into an embrace.

"Hey." I breathed and he kissed my head.

"I couldn't imagine not being a twin anymore." He whispered and I chuckled.

"We look nothing alike." I responded and he chuckled back before we pulled away and I turned to bonnie and threw my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you. For your note. Actually gave me hope." She nodded.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go home. Don't mind do you?" I asked Jeremy and he sighed taking my head between his hands.

"I don't like it when you don't call this home. But go ahead." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well that's why I'm so special, I have two homes. But Damon's being protective so we can probably hand tomorrow night." He nodded and I turned to Elena and we held each other once more.

"Apparently it's not the only reason you're so special." She whispered in my ear. I pulled back and gave her a pleading look. "We'll talk tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded before leaving.

* * *

"I'm gonna go shower." I informed and he nodded before kissing me for the millionth time. Not that i mind.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I stood in the study pouring myself a drink as Stefan descended the stairs.

"If Elena's home, why are you here?" I asked paying next to nothing attention to him.

" Because she wanted to be with Jeremy." He reasoned and I turned handing him a glass of whiskey.

"Here."

"Thanks." He took it from my hands and I nodded. "Listen, uh, what rose told Elena about the curse-"

" I know. I eavesdropped while jess and I waited for you n the car. We'll keep them safe." I guaranteed with a sip of my drink.

"You know the only way we're gonna be Able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. We let Eliza come between us. We let that happen with Jessie, We're not gonna be able to protect her."

"Yes, Stefan. Heard it all before." I finished off the alcohol and placed it down as I walked around the tray.

"Hey." He called back. _For god sake! Dose he not realise I'm not up for talking? I just wanna' go to bed and stay with jess after tonight._

"What?" I spat turning to face him,

" I'm sorry."

"About what?" I asked with an annoyed look to match my attitude.

" For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." He nodded.

"Enough, Stef. It's late. We don't need to rehash that." I turned and stood in the door way as he spoke again, much to my annoyance.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it, and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone." Turned to face him. I soaked in the words and I saw the sad look on his face that made me feel somewhat guilty. "Guess I just needed my brother." He nodded civilly before leaving.

I moved upstairs to Jessie and she walked from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"You're being hard on him." She commented.

"Mmm." I sounded laying down on the bed. "What I want to know is, Elena said that you were something going on with you. What does she mean by that?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She smiled.

"Satisfaction brought it back." She sighed and fell back on the bed next to me.

"Not gonna give up are you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p' and ran my fingers across the hem of her silk pyjamas.

"Well, Eliza is Russian. When she came to visit me she told me my power was important to a dangerous person. Then I get told by rose I'm some kind of hybrid." I frowned at her and held myself up on my elbow.

"You mean half of something else?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No Damon I was called a hybrid because I'm pure vampire." I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyway," she sighed. "Apparently my blood 'kicks in' in 3 days and it is also seemingly is the perfect timing to something I didn't get the answer to."

"I knew you were special but." I exhaled and she threw the pillow at me before turning on the TV. I pulled her closer to me and nuzzled against her.

"I love you so much." I breathed and I could tell she was smiling.

"I love you more." I shook my head and chuckled to her.

"Not possible." I kissed her jaw before groaning and throwing the pillow over my heard hearing the theme tune of god damn CSI:Miami. _Again! _"Do you have to watch that every night?" I groaned and she straddled me as she sung the theme tune to me with a smirk before leaning down and kissing me passionately. If this happens every time she puts on CSI programs, I will put it on myself.

* * *

**So what does everyone think of the hybrid situation, believe me this is not Klause's situation. trust me on this and it will be revealed next chapter, which is prewritten.A little hint- every one who didn't want Jessie to turn, there's a little twist.;)**

**please review! i love your comments and feed back, bad or good. :)**


End file.
